Harry Potter és a halálos ereklyék AU folytatás
by Exmemoriam
Summary: Alternatív befejezés
1. Chapter 1

1. fejezet - Búcsú a Privet Drive-tól

A Privet Drive 4. szám alatti ház emeleti kis szobájában óriási rendetlenség uralkodott. Mindenfelé szerteszórva kétes tisztaságú ruhadarabok, pergamenlapok, félig rágott bagoly-eledel, és egyéb holmik tömkelege hevert a padlón. A sarokban egy kitárt utazóláda állt, tele csillogó, apró üvegcserepekkel, mellette pedig egy formás versenyseprű porosodott. A szekrény tején álló igencsak elhanyagolt kalitkából Hedvig, a szép fehér hóbagoly pislogott szemrehányóan a szoba túlsó felébe. Az ágyon heverő fiú, illetve fiatalember - hiszen ma éjfélkor nagykorúvá válik, ugyanis betölti 17. életévét -, nem is gondolta volna, hogy ennyi saját tulajdona van. Talán nem is volt olyan sok, csak a hatalmas rumli miatt tűnt olyan rengetegnek a szétszórt holmi. A szétdobált dolgok nagy része ugyanis valójában a fiú iskolai felszerelését tette ki.

Harry Potter az elmúlt két hétben alig hagyta el apró, emeleti szobáját. Szerencsére ezt a viselkedését azzal „jutalmazták" megátalkodott mugli rokonai, hogy végre nem szóltak hozzá, nem ordibáltak vele és nem parancsolgattak neki. Mindössze az volt az egyetlen jó dolog a nyári szünet kezdete óta, hogy keresztülnéztek rajta.

A levertségtől nem volt étvágya, így alig evett valamit az elmúlt időszakban. Csak azért kényszerített le pár falat ételt a torkán, mert tudta, hogy nem szabad legyengülnie. A feladatot, amit Dumbledore professzorral együtt kezdtek el, muszáj egyedül befejeznie…

Most is csak feküdt az ágyon a plafont bámulva, és ujjai között egy vékony láncon függő medált hintáztatott. Két hete csak ezen rágódott, és megpróbált minden mást kiszorítani a gondolatai közül. Vajon ki lehetett az a titokzatos R.A.B., aki ismerte olyan jól Voldemort nagyurat, hogy az a bizalmába avatta és el tudta lopni - valószínűleg a halála árán -, a gonosz feketemágus egyik horcruxát… Gondolatai rendszeresen annál az elkeserítő ténynél kötöttek ki, hogy valószínűleg hiábavaló volt Dumbledore professzor halála és a többi rettenetes esemény is, ami a medál megszerzésével járt. Folyton agyába tolakodtak nyomasztó gondolatai. Egy rémkép verte béklyóba testét és lelkét egyaránt, miszerint megelőzhette volna a tragédiát.

Ha előbb megszerezte volna Lumpsluck professzor hiányzó emlékét a horcurxokról … ha előbb állított volna követőket Draco Malfoyra és felfedezi, mivel foglalkozik a Szükség Szobájában, vagy ha másképp osztotta volna be a Felix Felicist,… Az igazgató valószínűleg még mindig élne, és itt lenne mellette, támogatná és tanítaná. Nem rettegne ennyire az óriási feladat és a jóslat nyomása alatt, nap mint nap.

Rémálmaiban minden éjjel annak a rettenetes napnak az eseményeit élte újra, amikor az igazgató magával vitte őt, hogy megszerezzenek egy horcruxot, ami Voldemort lelkének egyik darabját rejti. Ezen a balszerencsés estén azonban semmi sem úgy történt, ahogyan várták. Mialatt ők az igazgatóval a titokzatos tárgy megszerzéséért kockáztatták életüket, halálfalók jutottak be az addig legbiztonságosabbnak hitt Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. A legyengülten visszatérő Dumbledore professzort megölték, Bill Weasleyt megsebezte egy vérfarkas, és ráadásul kiderült, hogy a megszerzett medál nem a valódi horcrux, mert azt már valaki más elvitte előlük…

A résnyire nyitott ablakon át beszivárgott a nyáron szokatlanul nyirkos és ködös éjszaka a szobába. Amióta a dementorok csatlakoztak Voldemort nagyúrhoz, nyoma sem volt napfénynek és melegnek.

Váratlanul kívülről valami az ablaknak csapódott. A csattanásra Harry rögtön kizökkent búskomorságából. Pálcát rántva a szoba közepére pattant, és az ablakra szegezte tekintetét. Végül nagyot sóhajtva beengedte a kába baglyot, ami az üvegnek ütközött, és leoldozta a lábáról a levelet.

_Kedves Harry!_

_Éjfélkor állj készenlétben, mert mennek érted. Légy nagyon óvatos, és tedd fel a kérdéseket! Mordon a lelkünkre kötötte, hogy ezt is írjuk meg. _

_Boldog születésnapot kívánunk!_

_Hamarosan találkozunk!_

_Hermione és Ron_

Harry végre felocsúdott, és körülnézett a helyiségben. Hogy ő két óra alatt elkészüljön a pakolással, teljesen reménytelen feladatnak tűnt. Felállt, összeszedte a ruhakupacok alatt rejtőző néhány tányért és poharat, azután elindult velük a konyhába.

Petunia néni pongyolában állt a pultnál, és éppen bezárta a mosogatógép ajtaját.

- Mit keresel itt ilyenkor? - förmedt az edényekkel megpakolt fiúra.

- Ma este végleg elmegyek innen - felelte Harry, miközben lepakolta, amit cipelt.

- Megint érted jön az igazgató? - meredt rá megrettenve nagynénje, akit félelemmel és viszolygással töltött el a gondolat, hogy ismét varázslóknak lesznek kiszolgáltatva a tulajdon házukban.

- Nem. Ő már nem tud - nyelt nagyot Harry és a padlót kezdte fixírozni. - Megölték.

Petunia kiejtette kezéből az eddig szorongatott lábost, ami csörömpölve zuhant a lábai elé. Megtántorodott, aztán lehuppant az egyik székre.

- Az nem lehet… - Amikor azonban Harry arcára nézett, már tudta, hogy valóban megtörtént.

Vernon Dursley ekkor rontott be a konyhába vöröslő fejjel, kockás házkabátját épp csak összefogva magán pizsamája fölött. Az asszony éppen remegő kézzel próbálta felszedni a levert edényt.

- Mit tettél már megint, te semmirekellő! - ordította a fiú arcába.

Ő azonban csak állt, nem nézett egyikükre sem. Tovább bámulta a padlót és a cipőjét.

- Meghalt az igazgató - rebegte Petunia.

- Hála az égnek! Legalább nem uszítja ránk máskor az idióta poharait! - fröcsögte vissza Vernon bácsi.

Harry úgy érezte, ezzel most betelt a pohár. Vörös köd ereszkedett a szemére, elméjét teljesen elborította a düh. Most végre minden eddigi sérelmét betetőzve megadja nekik, amit érdemelnek. Előrántotta pálcáját, és egyenesen rokonaira szegezte.

- Elég volt ebből! - kiáltotta, és fenyegetően elindult feléjük.

Az étkező ajtaja mellett ebben a pillanatban jelent meg Dudley Dursley melák teste és kövérkés malacfeje. Félelemtől tágra meredt szemmel bámulta az előtte zajló jelenetet.

- Nem teheted! - nyögte a kövér férfi, és tokás nyakán megfeszültek az inak az idegességtől. Petunia néni reszketve tördelte a kezeit és szája széle meg-megreszketett.

- Dehogynem! Dumbledore professzor halott! Az iskolát lehet, hogy örökre bezárják, és már amúgy sem mennék vissza semmiképpen. Mindjárt nagykorú leszek, és többé senki nem tarthat vissza attól, hogy megtegyem azt, amit szívem szerint már régen megtettem volna…

Ekkor több hangos pukkanás hallatszott a kertből, és mindannyian egyszerre kapták fejüket az ajtó felé.

- Tegyél már valamit! - nyögte Petunia. Dudley felé oldalazott, és magához ölelte bambán álló fiát.

Harry az ajtóra szegezte pálcáját, és lassan felé fordult. Éppen a kilincshez ért volna a keze, amikor felrikoltott az ajtócsengő. Vernon bácsi erre lendületből félrelökte Harryt, és dühösen feltépte az ajtót. Bizonyára arra számított, hogy bármilyen emberek csengetnek is be mások ajtaján este tízkor, majd ő jól megmondja nekik a magáét.

Ám amit odakint látott, attól menten visszahőkölt. Az ajtóban Rémszem Mordon, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks és Arthur Weasley álltak kivont pálcával, harcra készen. Hárman a kertet és az utcát pásztázták folyamatosan, ketten pedig a családra szegezték tekintetüket. A Dursleyk megdöbbenve álltak.

- Jó estét! Potterért jöttünk. Szervusz, fiam - recsegte Mordon, és biccentett Vernon bácsi, majd Harry felé, miközben varázsszeme őrülten forgott folyamatosan körbe-körbe.

Mind az öt varázsló egyszerre nyomult be az előszobába, amitől aztán hirtelen nagyon szűk lett az amúgy sem túl tágas helyiség. A muglik sápadtan álltak a falhoz szorultan, kivéve Vernon bácsit, akinek feje egyre inkább a cékla színét kezdte magára ölteni, és halántékán vörösen lüktettek az erek. Úgy látszott mindjárt fel fog robbanni.

- Hogyhogy előbb jöttek? - kérdezte Harry óvatosan, és gyanakodva nézte őket.

- Jól van, gyerek. Igazad van - felelte Mordon a fiú felé hajolva. - Előbb az azonosítás! Mi a kedvenc jelmondatom?

Varázsszeme most egyenesen Harry sebhelyére meredt.

- Halljuk!

- Lankadatlan éberség!

- Rendben. Most te kérdezz!

- Mivé változik Neville Longbottom mumusa? - nézett Harry zavartan Remus Lupinra.

- Perselus Pitonná keselyűs kalapban - felelte Remus, és halványan elmosolyodott.

A bájitaltantanár említésére Harry torka megint elszorult az indulattól. Az utóbbi percekben szinte el is felejtette, hogy milyen rettenetes dolgot tett Piton… Lupin megnyugtatóan a vállára tette a kezét.

- Boldog születésnapot, Harry. Úgy gondoltuk jobban tesszük, ha minél előbb elviszünk innét, mielőtt még megszűnik a mágikus végelem a házon. Nekünk kell előbb lépnünk. Nem tudhatjuk, mi történik éjfélkor. Ha Voldemort tudomást szerzett róla, jobb, ha te már nem leszel itt addigra.

- Micsoda!? Megtámadják a házat? - ordított fel erre Vernon Dursley.

A varázslók úgy meredtek rá, mintha most ébredtek volna rá a jelenlétére.

- Önöknek nem kell aggódniuk. Egy másik varázslatot, egy elrejtő bűbájt bocsátunk a házukra, így csak az találhatja meg az épületet, akinek Ön, Mr.Dursley elárulja a címet. A szomszédban élő muglik nem fognak észrevenni semmit, hiszen eddig is ismerték a házat, de aki eddig még nem járt itt soha, az csak az önök engedélyével léphet majd be ide ezentúl.

Vernon bácsi úgy tátogott dühében, mint egy kövér ponty, de Petunia meglepően határozottan karon fogta, és egy fotelhez vezette a nappaliban. Lenyomta a legközelebbi fotelba, és Dudleyt is mellé préselte.

- Így lesz a legjobb, Vernon, legalább a fiútól megszabadulunk, és véget ér ez az egész tortúra… - A nő Harry felé fordult. - Akkor hát soha többé nem jössz már ide vissza?

- Nem tervezem. Bőven elég volt ennyi is - rázta a fejét fintorogva a fiú.

Petunia Dursley - talán először, mióta Harry ismerte -, karon fogta a fiút, és egy keskeny ajtó felé vezette. A kamrába lépve a legfelső polcra mutatott, ahol egy ócska papír cipős doboz porosodott. Nyújtózkodva leemelte, és Harry kezébe nyomta.

- Ez a néhány holmi anyádé volt egykor. Vidd el őket, hogy végre elfelejthessem ezt az egészet, és semmi ne emlékeztessen többé rá. Ön a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban dolgozik ugye? - fordult kérdőn Mr. Weasleyhez. - Úgy emlékszem, a muglikon emléktörlést szoktak végrehajtani… Velünk is ez lesz?

- Önök egy varázsló hozzátartozói, így csak különleges esetben alkalmazzuk ezt a módszert. Esetleg pont ezt szeretnék? Akkor azonban később sem tudnak kapcsolatba lépni egyikünkkel sem…

Vernon bácsi eddig megkövülten figyelte az eseményeket, de erre végre kitört.

- Igen! Ezt akarom! Soha többé nem akarok sem erre a mihaszna kölyökre, se a magukfajtákra emlékezni! Éppen elég volt ennyi évig elviselni ezt a szégyent! Követelem, hogy azonnal tegyék meg!

- Jelezni fogom igényüket a minisztériumban, és néhány napon belül megkapják a választ - felelte elszörnyedve Arthur Weasley, aki sosem hitte volna, hogy ekkorát fog valaha csalódni a muglikban.

- Összepakoltál már? - nézett a dermedten álló fiúra Lupin, ám ő csak lemondóan megrázta a fejét. Tudta, hogy édesanyja családjának csak terhére van, és nem önszántukból fogadták a házukba, de erre a fejleményre azért nem számított.

- Máris megyek… - Elindult az emeletre, ám ahogy a fenti állapotok eszébe jutottak, inkább futásnak eredt.

Még a pakolás felénél sem tartott, amikor megjelent szobája nyitott ajtajában Mr. Weasley. A kis helyiségben uralkodó káosz láttán fejét csóválta, és pálcájával néhány intéssel a ládába hajtogatta a ruhákat, bepakolta a tankönyveket, a maradék holmit pedig egy gyorsan elővarázsolt zsákba tette.

- Ne aggódj - veregette meg mosolyogva a szégyenkezve álldogáló fiú vállát -, láttam már rosszabbat is, hiszen Freden és George-on már megedződtem.

Amikor elkészültek, a csomagokat maga előtt röptetve előre indult a lépcsőn, Harry pedig Hedvig kalitkáját cipelve ballagott utána.

Lent a nappaliban körben álltak a varázslók. A középen lévő asztalon egy narancslekváros üveg állt. Remus rámutatott:

- Mire hármat számolok, fogd meg az üveget, Harry! Zsupszkulcs. Azonnal az Odúba visz benneteket Mordonnal, Kingsleyvel és Arthurral. Én még Nymphadora segítségével elvégzem itt a _Fidelius_-bűbáj egy módosított változatát. A környéket még egy néhány napig megfigyelés alatt tartjuk a biztonság kedvéért - fordult a végén a fotelekben gubbasztó Dursleyék felé.

A három varázsló és Harry körülállták a lekvárosüveget. A fiú még egyszer végignézett édesanyja családján, sután biccentett feléjük, és kinyújtotta kezét a zsupszkulcs felé. A kellemetlen préselő érzés azonnal magába szippantotta.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet – Születésnap**

Amikor végre elmúlt a végtelennek érzett gyomorforgató émelygés és szédülés, Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Az Odú tágas ebédlőjében találta magát. A helyiséget ezúttal gyönyörű virágfüzérek díszítették, rend és makulátlan tisztaság uralkodott mindenütt. Biztosan Bill Weasley és Fleur Delacour esküvőjének előkészületei zajlanak - gondolta. Rémszem Mordon, Kingsley Shacklebolt és Mr. Weasley mellette álltak, az asztal mellett, pedig Mrs. Weasley tördelte a kezeit. Végigmérte Harryt és hozzá lépve magához ölelte és jól megszorongatta.

- Boldog születésnapot, Harry drágám! De jó, hogy itt vagy! Úgy aggódtam! Nagyon féltünk, hogy nem megy simán az akció. Gyere, egyél valamit! Olyan sovány vagy!

Miközben lenyomta a legközelebbi székre, egy tál gőzölgő levest tett elé.

- Köszönöm - nyögte ki Harry, és gépiesen kanalazni kezdte az ételt.

Mordon eközben elköszönt és az ajtó felé indult. Mielőtt kilépett, még visszanézett a fiúra. Harry úgy érezte, hogy az a forgolódó mágikus szem szigorúan őt fürkészi és egyenesen a veséjébe lát.

- Lankadatlan éberség, fiam! Ne feledd, most sokkal nagyobb a veszély, mint eddig. Mindig legyen nálad a gyanuszkópod, a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyed és mindig mindenkit ellenőrizz! Ezen a házon különleges védelem van. Ne hagyd el a biztonságos területet a Rend tagjainak tudta nélkül! Hamarosan találkozunk.

Harry csak bólintott. Fáradt volt hozzá, hogy leálljon vitatkozni. Hát igen. Őt is be akarják zárni, mint Siriust annak idején a Grimmauld térre. Amiről azonban nem tudnak, azért nem aggódnak addig sem feleslegesen. Ráér még rájuk zúdítani a terveit, már amennyit egyáltalán el szeretne árulni belőlük. Legjobb lesz, ha megvárja ezzel az esküvőt, hiszen nem akarja elrontani mások örömét.

Miután Mordon hoppanált, Kingsley Shacklebolt Arthur Weasleyvel félrevonult és minisztériumi dolgokról beszélgettek. Harry gondolataiba merülve evett, amíg néhány dolog meg nem ütötte a fülét. Fejét felkapva feléjük fordult, amikor Perselus Piton nevét hallotta elhangzani.

- Mr. Shacklebolt - fordult a férfihoz, mivel tudta, hogy amikor gyilkosnak tartották, ő kereste Siriust is. - Tudnak már valamit a... a gyilkosról?

- Sajnálom Harry, de erről nem beszélhetek. Csak annyit mondhatok, hogy egy olyan felkészült kémet, mint Perselus Piton, nem lehet csak úgy lefülelni. Nem sok nyom van, amin elindulhatunk. Erről jut eszembe, van még valami fontos. Valószínűleg néhány napon belül megkapod az idézést, de inkább előre szólok: a jövő héten meg kell jelenned a Minisztériumban, ahol tanúként ki fognak hallgatni.

Harrynek a hírre görcsbe ugrott a gyomra. Felelevenedtek rémes élményei azzal a bizonyos éjszakával, és az egy évvel ezelőtti tárgyalással kapcsolatban is.

- Ön is ott lesz uram?

- Előre nem tudhatom. Sajnos valószínűleg számítanod kell komolyabb támadásokra is mágiaügyi miniszter részéről. Ráadásul ott lesz Dolores Umbridge is. Arthur majd segít felkészülni az egész tortúrára.

Elszörnyedve hallotta, hogy Umbridge még a tavalyi események után is a minisztérium alkalmazottja, és újra szembe kell néznie vele. A kezére pillantott, ahol még mindig látszottak a hegek: _Hazudni bűn_. Ha megint erre építenek, esélye sem lesz. Elbúcsúzott és felballagott az emeletre.

Ron szobájában szállásolták el, de barátja már mélyen aludt, mire felment lefeküdni.

Másnap reggel Ron hangos kurjantására ébredt az utóbbi időben állandósult rémálmai egyikéből.

- Boldog születésnapot Harry!

- Sziasztok!

- De jó, hogy végre itt vagy! Boldog szülinapot! Hogy vagy? - borult a nyakába Hermione.

Hát túl jól éppen nem volt, még látta maga előtt, amint álmában Dumbledore professzor teste lehanyatlik, és zuhanni kezd lefelé a toronyból. Így hát inkább nekiállt és összeszedte a szemüvegét az éjjeliszekrényről. Mire felvette már kezdett visszatalálni a valóságba, és addigra mindkét barátja ott ült az ágya szélén. Hermione furcsán pirosló orcával ült Ron mellett, aki szélesen vigyorogva az ágy végében halmozódó ajándékok felé sandított a szemével.

- Köszönöm.

- Nem bontod ki őket?

- Mindjárt megnézem.

Valamivel jobb kedve lett attól, hogy vele vannak, a legjobb barátai. Bár mindketten próbálnak úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne, Harry tudta, hogy ez teljesen reménytelen. Sorra kibontotta hát születésnapi ajándékait.

Mrs. Weasley kötött egy újabb pulóvert, ezúttal egy sötétkéket. Fred és George ajándéka egy páncélozott talár volt, ami teljesen hétköznapi sima fekete ruhadarabnak nézett ki, de a leírás szerint az auroroknak szállított készletből való, és sok általános rontást és átkot elnyel. Hermionétól természetesen könyvet kapott, mégpedig nem is akármilyet: _Veszélyes átkok és rontások mágikus és mugli tárgyakon_. Hát ez biztosan jól fog jönni. Rontól egy furcsa kis fém, lapos üveget kapott. Kérdőn nézett rá, mire ő rögtön sorolta a tudnivalókat:

- Ez egy mindig friss vizet adó mágikus kulacs. Nem tudom működött volna-e a barlangban, de ártani biztosan nem fog.

- Valószínűleg ott nem működött volna, hiszen feltehetőleg az _Aquamenti_ bűbájt alkalmazták a készítésekor, és az sem volt használható - vonta össze a szemöldökét tudálékosan Hermione.

- Azért köszönöm. - Halványan rájuk mosolygott. Nagyon jól esett neki, hogy vele vannak, és még mindig számíthat rájuk.

Tovább keresgélt, és talált még két csomagot a szokásos édességek mellett. Az egyiket Ginnytől kapta, ezt félretette, hogy majd egyedül bontja ki. A másik ismét egy könyv volt: _Az elme felvértezése és az indulatok megregulázása, avagy okklumencia kezdőknek és haladóknak. _A címke szerint Lupin és Tonks küldte.

- Nahát! Ez az, amit hónapok óta keresünk! Sehol nem lehetett megszerezni! Szívesen tanulok veled belőle, ha akarod... - lelkesedett Hermione.

A fiút kissé rosszul érintette a célzás, de végül is igazat adott a lánynak. Ez az, amit mindenképpen el kell sajátítania, ha szembe akar nézni Pitonnal, Bellatrixszal és végül Voldemorttal. Márpedig szinte csak ez foglalkoztatta mostanában a horcruxokon kívül. Új ötlete támadt:

- Szerintem mindhármunknak tanulnia kellene az okklumenciát. Voldemort eddig is a szeretteimet próbálta elpusztítani, és ha Féregfark, Draco Malfoy vagy Piton elmondja, kik állnak még közel hozzám, akkor Ti is potenciális célpontokká váltok. A horcruxok titkát pedig mindannyian tudjuk, és a jóslatot is. Tehát mindhármunknak el is kell tudni rejteni mások elől.

- Igazad van, Harry. Minél hamarabb el kell kezdeni a tanulást, mielőtt még elindulunk a horcruxok keresésére - helyeselt komoly arccal Hermione, Ron pedig hevesen bólogatott mellette.

- Tudtok valamit a legújabb fejleményekről?

- Egyre több merényletet követtek el az utóbbi időben muglik és mugli származású varázslók ellen. A szüleimet is védelem alá helyezte a Főnix Rendje. Nem merték a minisztériumi aurorokra bízni, mivel túl közel állunk egymáshoz, és több jel mutat rá, hogy még mindig vannak kémei Voldemortnak a minisztériumban - mesélte Hermione.

- Most már le kell mennünk, segíteni az esküvői díszítésben - fanyalgott Ron és az ajtó felé indultak.

- Mindjárt én is megyek utánatok, csak felöltözöm - szólt utánuk Harry.

Amikor barátai már elhagyták a szobát, izgalommal vette kezébe Ginny ajándékát. Az apró dobozka belsejében egy vékony láncon egyszerű, ezüstszínű, korong alakú medál volt. Mellette egy cédulát talált, amin Ginny formás gyöngy betűivel a következő állt:

_„Drága Harry!_

_Ez egy Boldog Percek medál.  
Belezártam legboldogabb együtt töltött pillanataink emlékét._

_Ha úgy érzed, szükséged van rám, zárd a tenyeredbe és mondd ki a nevem._

_Egy rövid ideig újra átéled majd, amit akkor éreztünk._

_(Hermione segített elkészíteni)_

_Boldog Születésnapot!_

_ Ginny"_

Forróság öntötte el a levél olvasása közben. Úgy tett, ahogy a levélben állt. Csukott szemmel markába szorította a medált, és kimondta: _Ginny_. Egyszerre újra elborította az a mámorító érzés, mint amikor a kviddics meccs után, a klubhelyiségbe lépve először zárta karjaiba, és csókolta meg a lányt. Az élmény csak néhány pillanatig tartott, azután elcsitult. Nyomában azonban maradt valami. Harryt újra halvány remény és újult erő töltötte el. Remény, hogy van még miért élnie a küldetésén és a bosszún kívül is.

Amikor az utazóládájához lépett, hogy végre átöltözzön, pillantása a tetején felejtett poros, szürke cipős dobozra esett. Ölébe vette, gyengéden lesimította róla a port, és óvatosan felnyitotta a fedelét. A dobozban csak néhány holmi volt. Az első, amit a fiú kezébe vett, egy kecses vonalú, könnyű varázspálca volt.

_Tíz és egynegyed hüvelyk hosszú, suhogós fűzfapálca volt. Igézéshez, elbűvöléshez kiváló. - _Felrémlettek előtte Ollivander szavai édesanyja pálcájáról. Finom mozdulattal az ujjai közé fogta. Nem volt olyan nagyon intenzív az érzés, mint amikor saját pálcáját vette először kezébe, de rögtön érezte az enyhe bizsergést, amit annak mágiája okozott, amikor kapcsolatba lépett Harry varázserejével. Eszébe jutott, hogy már nagykorú és nyugodtan varázsolhat, így hát kipróbált néhány apróbb varázslatot. Kicsit ugyan furcsa érzés volt, de végül is egész jól tudta használni. Ezen túl ezt is magánál fogja tartani, amikor elhagyja a házat. Ha nem tud róla senki, még hasznára lehet vészhelyzetben.

Tovább folytatta a doboz tartalmának felderítését. Egy csomó fénykép került a kezébe, mégpedig mugli és varázsképek vegyesen. Lassan egyesével forgatta őket végig a kezében.

A mozgó képek legtöbbjén a Roxfortos Lily volt látható néhány vihogó és integető vele egykorú lány társaságában. Úgy tűnt barátnőivel minden évben lefényképeztették magukat, amikor csak alkalom volt rá. Voltak köztük halloweeni, karácsonyi és nyári képek a kastély parkjában. A végzős képek egyikén azonban Lily Evans és James Potter álltak kettesben: apja átkarolta anyja vállát és mindketten mosolyogtak.

A kopottas mugli fényképek nagy része azonban családi eseményt ábrázolt. Harry megismerhette végre anyai nagyszüleinek arcát. (A nagynénje sosem mutatott neki fényképeket.) A kisgyermek Lily és Petunia családi körben, elsősorban születésnapok alkalmával és nyaralások során lett megörökítve.

A legutolsó kép volt az egyetlen, amin anyja már jóval idősebb lehetett, talán 16 éves körüli. Egy fekete, hosszú hajú fiút karolt át, kicsit mintha támogatta volna. A titokzatos illető arca hiányzott, mert valaki eltépte a képet. Harry homlokát ráncolva vizsgálta a rejtélyes fényképet, és végül arra a megoldásra jutott, hogy bizonyára Sirius volt a képen. Talán azért tépték le, mert őt tartották az árulónak...

A kiürült doboz alján, a sarokban megpillantott még valamit. Egy apró, csillogó karikagyűrű volt. Kezébe vette, és figyelmesen böngészni kezdte rajta a körben futó vésetet. Csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy számára ismeretlen jelekkel íródott a szöveg. Meg kell kérdeznie majd Hermionét, hátha tud segíteni - gondolta. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy az ujjára próbálja, de már szinte hallotta is a lány hangját, amint leteremti, amiért egy ismeretlen mágikus tárgyat akart felhúzni. Végül eltette a dobozt és felöltözött.

Éppen ajtót nyitott, hogy a többiek után menjen, amikor földbe gyökerezett a lába. A küszöbön Ginny állt. Lángvörös haja lágyan omlott a vállára, és egyenesen a szemébe nézve rámosolygott.

Harryt forróság öntötte el a lány tekintetétől. Kézen fogta és behúzta a szobába. Megköszörülte a torkát:

- Köszönöm az ajándékot. Ennél csodálatosabb dolgot nem adhattál volna nekem. Nagyon sokat segített már most is. - Kihúzta a medált a pólója alól, és megmutatta, hogy viseli.

Ginny a haja tövéig elpirult. Ekkor Mrs. Weasley hangja harsant fel lentről:

- Ginny! Elkélne a segítség!

A két fiatal már futott is lefelé a lépcsőkön.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet – Levelek**

Az esküvői készülődés teljesen betöltötte az elkövetkező néhány napot. Nem csináltak mást, csak rámoltak, takarítottak és díszítettek. A három jó barát nagyon élvezte, hogy végre varázslattal és nem fizikai munkával vehet részt a munkában. Nem is gondolták, hogy ennyi praktikus varázslat van, amit a hétköznapokban is alkalmazhatnak. Az egyetlen kivétel szegény Ginny volt, akivel Mrs. Weasley a kényes portékát, például a kristálypoharakat tisztíttatta kézzel. Ezeket ugyanis különösen féltette. Bill és Fleur csak ritkán voltak a házban, mert a rengeteg ügyintézés lefoglalta őket. Ha mégis otthon voltak, Fleur a konyhában segített Ginnyvel. Bill ilyenkor rendszerint Mr. Weasleyvel folytatott megbeszéléseket. Fred és George pedig csak az esküvőre jelentkezett be, annyira fellendült a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat boltja az Abszol Úton.

Hermione megnézte a gyűrűt, és megígérte, hogy amint eljut egy könyvtárba, rögtön nekilát a jelek megfejtésének. Erre azonban csak az esküvő után kerülhet majd sor. Bár megegyeztek a közös okklumencia gyakorlásban, este olyan fáradtan rogytak ágyba, hogy egyelőre szóba sem jöhetett.

A harmadik napon végre eljött Remus Lupin is, akit Harry már nagyon várt.

- Még nem volt alkalmam megköszönni az ajándékot.

- Szóra sem érdemes. Egy antikváriumban akadtam rá, az Abszol Úton. Ha bármire szükséged van, mindig számíthatsz rám.

- Ha van egy kis ideje, lenne is valami...

Lupin bólintott, és felmentek a fiúk szobájába. Most is nagy volt a rendetlenség, mert Harry összes holmija elfoglalt minden szabad helyet.

- Szeretném megkérni, hogy tegyen tértágító-bűbájt a ládámra, vagy tanítson meg rá kérem.

Lupin bólintott, és a ládához lépett. Meglepődött a sok üvegcserép láttán.

- Mik ezek, Harry?

- A Siriustól kapott oda-vissza ikertükör maradványai. A másik fele nála volt. Akkor kaptam, amikor két éve visszamentem az iskolába. Teljesen elfejtettem, csak akkor találtam meg, amikor már nem tudtuk volna használni... - A torkában gombóc kezdett nőni, így inkább elfordult és kibámult az ablakon.

- Helyre tudom hozni ezt is, ha akarod. - A fiú csak bólintott.

A tükör néhány perc múlva már ismét olyan volt, mint mielőtt darabokra törték. Remus felvilágosította:

- A varázslat sajnos nem működik a tükör párja nélkül, de legalább egy darabban van.

A láda megbűvölése valamivel hosszabb időt vett igénybe. Főképpen azért, mert a vérfarkas közben folyamatosan tanította is a tennivalókat a fiúnak. Utána megmutatott még pár gyors és hasznos csomagolás varázslatot, és egykettőre minden eltűnt a ládában, ráadásul rendezett állapotban.

- Köszönöm. Találtam egy érdekes képet édesanyámról, megnézné? Ki lehet ez a fiú mellette?

Elővette a csonka mugli fényképet és volt tanára kezébe adta.

- Apádnak sosem volt hosszú haja. Talán Sírius az, akivel sok összezördülése volt még az iskolában, de nem esküszöm meg rá. Sajnos többet nem tudok segíteni.

A következő napon, éppen ebéd közben egy nagy szürke bagoly hozott levelet Harry részére. Amint meglátta a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium pecsétjét a levélen, nyomban elszorult a torka. Remegő kézzel és egyre sápadtabban olvasta a levelet.

_Kedves Potter Úr!_

Albus Dumbledore meggyilkolásának felderítése ügyében  
meghallgatásra kerül sor augusztus 8-án, 9 órakor.  
A fenti időpontban jelenjen meg, mint tanú, a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban.

_Szívélyes üdvözlettel:_

Kingsley Shacklebolt Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztály

Amikor meglátta az aláírást, végre újra kapott levegőt. Molly Weasley bátorítóan megütögette a kezét.

- Ne félj, Harry! Arthur majd segít felkészülni, és megírjátok előre a vallomásodat. Biztosan elmeséli, hogy megy ez. Vele mész el reggel, amikor dolgozni megy.

A fiú letörten bólintott, de látszott, hogy ettől még nem aggódik kevésbé. Sápadtan kanalazta tovább az ételt. Még be sem fejezték az ebédet azonban, amikor újabb bagoly landolt előtte, ismét minisztériumi levelet hozva.

„_Kedves Potter Úr!_

Albus Dumbledore mágikus végrendeltének törvényes érvényesítésére kérjük jelenjen meg augusztus 8-án, 10 órakor a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban.

_Üdvözlettel:_

Mágikus Hagyományozási és Örökösödési Bizottság

Harry sápadtan és értetlenül meredt a levélre. Ilyesmiről még sosem hallott. Kérdőn nézett a többiekre, de Ron csak a vállát vonogatta értetlenül, Hermione pedig összevont szemöldökkel láthatóan az emlékezetét kutatta. Végül Mrs. Weasley felé nyújtotta a levelet, aki miután átfutotta, kissé furcsán nézett rá.

- Ha minden jól megy, oda sem kell egyedül menned. Bizonyára McGalagony professzor is jelen lesz, mert a Roxfortról is szó lehet. Még szerencse, hogy egy napon van a kettő. Biztos Kingsley keze van a dologban, hogy ne kelljen annyiszor a Minisztériumba látogatnod.

Amikor befejezték az ebédet, a levelekre való tekintettel kaptak egy kis szünetet a munkában. Éppen elindultak fel az emeletre, hogy megbeszéljék a történteket, amikor újabb szürke bagoly zúdult be az ablakon, és becsapódott pont Harry elé. Ám ez most nem volt egyedül. Egy ugyanilyen példány szállt le sokkal kecsesebben Ron mellé, és tartotta a lábát egy levéllel. Mindkét fiú levele olvasásába fogott.

„_Kedves Potter Úr!_

Mivel már betöltötte 17. életévét, megjelenhet a következő kijelölt hoppanálási vizsga időpontjában, augusztus 8-án délután 13 órakor a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban.

_Üdvözlettel:_

Wilkie Derreng oktató  
Hoppanálási Vizsgabizottság."

Ez volt az első jónak mondható hír ezen a napon. Legalábbis a többihez képest.

Néhány perc múlva négyen ültek az emeleti kis szobában, és a minisztérium levelein rágódtak.

- Ez lesz életem legrosszabb napja - nyögte Harry, és az ágyára huppant. Elborult a tekintete. - Vagyis a sokadik legrosszabb.

Sóhajtva bámulta a padló repedéseit. Ginny mellé ült és kedvesen nekidőlt. A fiúnak jólesett a közelsége.

- Harry, össze kell szedned magad! Erősnek és magabiztosnak kell látszanod, hogy ne merjenek feleslegesen zaklatni az arurorok. Az is lehet, hogy ott lesz Tonks vagy Kingsley Shacklebolt és ők biztosan megpróbálnak segíteni majd - próbált lelket önteni belé Hermione.

- Ha tudnak... Nem fedhetik fel, hogy közük van a Főnix Rendjéhez, mert akkor elveszítik az állásukat, mi pedig a legjobb pozícióban dolgozó rendtagokat - vágta rá a fiú. - Legalább ne egy napon lenne minden! Ráadásul pont a legrosszabbal kezdődik! Az is lehet, hogy nem is ér véget, mire elkezdődik az a másik dolog.

- Ha apa megengedi, szívesen elkísérlek, és veled megyek reggel. Úgyis ott kell lennem ebéd után a vizsgán veled együtt. Legalább én sem izgulok itthon egyedül. - Ron is sápadt volt, és remegett a keze. A szokásos vizsgadrukk már előre kezdte környékezni. Panaszkodni azonban nem mert, hiszen legjobb barátjára aznap sokkal komolyabb próbatételek várnak.

- Tudtok valamit erről a mágikus végrendeletről? - Harry várakozóan pásztázta a többiek arcát. Ők azonban csak tanácstalanul csóválták a fejüket. Végül Ginny szólalt meg:

- Amikor anya rokonait megölték a halálfalók, örököltünk tőlük néhány bútort, de azok körül semmilyen felhajtás nem volt. Csak ide hoppanált velük egy hivatalnok, és ennyi volt. Amikor Siriustól örököltél, mi történt?

- Az igazgató mondta el, hogy minden az enyém lett. Csak azt kellett kipróbálnom, hogy Sipor engedelmeskedik-e nekem, és úgy utasítanom őt, hogy senkinek ne adhasson ki információt a Rendről.

- Ez egészen más eset! Dumbledore professzor korunk egyik legnagyobb varázslója volt, és ráadásul a Roxfort igazgatója. Biztosan voltak különleges dolgok, amiket biztonságban és jó kezekben akart tudni.

- Megvan! Lehet, hogy még van nála pár emlék, amit nem tudott megmutatni! - szakította félbe Ron Hermionét.

- Ez nem valószínű. Nemrég azt mondta, hogy innentől már nincsenek újabb információi. - Hermione a fejét csóválta.

- Milyen emlék? - kérdezte értetlenül Ginny. A többiek észbe kapva összenéztek. - Tudom, hogy valamit titkoltok. Tudjátok, hogy bármiben számíthattok rám.

Harry zaklatottan nézett rá. Egyet biztosan nem akart: Ginnyt ebbe belekeverni. Megfogta a mellette ülő lány kezét és belekezdett.

- Vannak dolgok, amiket Dumbledore professzor kérésére titokban kell tartanom. Ron és Hermione is az ő tudtával lettek beavatva, bár ezzel őket is nagy veszélynek teszem ki. Néhány dolgot azonban jó lesz, ha tudsz. Egyikünk sem fogja folytatni az iskolát. - Ginny rémülten sikkantott egyet, de gyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét. - Most sokkal fontosabb feladatunk van. Olyasmi, ami létfontosságú a varázsló és a mugli társadalom számára egyaránt. Ez olyan dolog, amit nem tudhat meg senki. Minden ezen áll vagy bukik, ezért nem avathatunk be mást. Még a Főnix Rendjét sem.

- Anya nagyon mérges lesz, ha Fred és George után ti is kimaradtok az iskolából. Főleg, hogy veled tart Ron is. Hermione te is velük tartasz?

- Hát nem örülök. Szerintem az iskola és a tanulás nagyon fontos. Tudod, hogy ebben nem ismerek tréfát. Ez a küldetés azonban jelenleg mindennél fontosabb.

A nyomasztó hangulatot kopogás törte meg, és Arthur Weasley állt az ajtóban.

- Harry, beszélhetnénk egy kicsit? Az ebédlőben várlak.

A kérdezett bólintott, és engedelmesen követte a férfit. Amikor helyet foglaltak az asztalnál, Ron édesapja néhány furcsa nyomású pergament vett elő

- Meg kell írnunk előre a vallomásodat, és át kell rágnunk magunkat az egészen, hogy megpróbáljuk kivédeni a támadásokat. Így talán kevesebb esélyük lesz rá, hogy összezavarjanak, és csapdába csaljanak.

Mindketten tudták, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium alkalmazottjai, - a Rend tagjainak kivételével -, a miniszter vezetésével hatalmuk eszközévé akarják tenni a „kis túlélőt". Bűnbakot és reklámfigurát egyaránt megpróbáltak már csinálni belőle.

- Ha Dolores Umbridge-ből indulunk ki, ő nem riad vissza semmitől - jegyezte meg Harry.

- Tudom, hogy fájdalmas lesz felidézni az eseményeket, de sajnos pont ezt várják tőled. Kérlek, szedd össze a gondolataidat és írd le, mit láttál azon az estén. Legyél tárgyilagos és lényegre törő, már amennyire ez lehetséges...

Harry maga elé húzott egyet a furcsa lapokból. Most már látta, hogy a minisztérium jelzése van halványan rányomva. Mr. Weasley azonban megállította.

- Először sima pergamenre írd le, mert ezek különféle biztonsági bűbájokkal vannak ellátva. Ezek akadályozzák meg a vallomás módosítását és bármilyen más beavatkozást. Nemsokára visszajövök, dolgozz nyugodtan.

Harry meredten bámulta a fehér lapot. Nem. Ezt nem kérhetik tőle. Így is minden éjjel újabb és újabb variációkban álmodta meg azt az estét. Végül akadozva és pennája végét rágcsálva a feszültségtől írni kezdett.

Mire Ron édesapja visszatért, már egy majdnem teleírt lap feküdt előtte. A férfi felé nyújtotta, aztán csak nézett ki az ablakon, amíg az elolvasta. Mr. Weasley minden sorral egyre sápadtabb lett, és mire a vallomás végére ért már fal fehér volt az arca.

- A nagy része jó lesz - megköszörülte a torkát. - Azt azonban nem említed, hogy honnan tértetek vissza Roxmortsba. Erre még kellene valami hihető magyarázatot adnod, még akkor is, ha nem tartozik rájuk az igazság. Viszont legalább részben valóságnak kell lennie, különben a megbűvölt pergamen érzékeli a hazugságot.

- Ugye nem használnak majd Veritaserumot? - kérdezte rémülten Harry. A férfi azonban megrázta a fejét.

- A törvény nem engedélyezi hivatalos tanúkihallgatások alkalmával, csak a vádlottakkal szemben.

- Talán azt mondhatnám, hogy Dumbledore professzor csak tanított engem, és gyakorolni mentünk. Ez félig igaz is. Jártam hozzá idén különórákra. Inkább higgyék azt, hogy ennyire kivételezett velem, mint hogy fény derüljön a valóságra. Nem lenne jó, ha ebből bármi belekerülne a másnapi Prófétába...

- Komolyan úgy gondold, hogy mi felnőttek, és a Főnix Rendje nem tudunk neked segíteni? - nézett rá a férfi fürkésző tekintettel, és Harry látta rajta az őszintén jó szándékot.

- Dumbledore professzor gondolta így, nem én. Már régen foglalkozott valamivel, amit sosem kötött a rendtagok orrára. Még McGalagony professzornak sem beszélt erről. Nem hiheti, hogy véletlenül volt így! Az a legfontosabb, hogy titokban maradjon, merre jártunk aznap este. Sokak élete múlik ezen. Többet nem mondhatok, már ennyit sem kellett volna, de úgy érzem, tartozom ennyivel azért a sok jóért, amit a Weasley-családtól kaptam.

- Én köszönöm - rázott vele kezet meghatottan Arthur Weasley.

Amikor elkészült, még átolvasták együtt a tanúvallomást. Harrynek eszébe jutott még valami.

- Mi lett Dursleyékkel? Törölték végül az emlékezetüket? - nézett vissza a lépcső aljában állva.

- Igen. Akartam is mondani, de nem tudtam, hogy fogjak hozzá. A minisztérium hozzájárultak a teljes emléktörléshez, és tegnap végre is hajtották mindhármukon.

Harry lehajtott fejjel megfordult, aztán felbotorkált a lépcsőn lefeküdni. Bármennyire is utálta a rokonait, mégis kellemetlen érzés kerítette hatalmába. Most már egyáltalán nincsen családja.

Ron már mélyen aludt, ruhástól fekve az ágyán. Látszott, hogy meg akarta várni barátját, de végül elnyomta a buzgóság. Harry csak rádőlt az ágyra, és máris kába álomba merült.

A következő nap reggelén ismét vendég érkezett az Odúba. McGalagony professzor éppen kimentette magát Molly Weasley ebédmeghívása alól, sok intéznivalójára hivatkozva, amikor Harry belépett az étkezőbe egy zsák krumplit lebegtetve maga előtt. Már az ünnepi hozzávalók beszerzésénél és előkészítésénél tartottak, hiszen az esküvő időpontja rohamosan közeledett.

- Üdvözlöm Potter! Beszélnem kell magával! - fordult felé Minerva McGalagony. - Jöjjön!

Amint kettesben maradtak, rögtön a tárgyra tért:

- Értesültem róla, hogy jelen lesz Albus mágikus végrendeletének érvényesítésén. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az igazgatónak jó oka volt belevenni magát egy ilyen komoly varázslatba.

- Tanárnő! Mit jelent ez az egész? Még sosem hallottam ilyesmiről eddig.

- A mágikus végrendeletnek két fajtája van. Az egyik egy konkrét személynek szóló információ, levél, vagy bármely más dokumentum számára biztosítja, hogy a tulajdonos halála után csak és kizárólag az illetékes örökös birtokába kerüljön, és más ne férhessen hozzá. Kivételes alkalmakkor azonban tárgyak is átkerülhetnek ilyen módon a kiválasztott örökös tulajdonába. Az illető ilyen esetben megjelöl egy szerinte biztonságos helyet, és ott az adott tárgy egy teleportációs varázslat folytán megjelenik. Ettől kezdve az új tulajdonos rendelkezik vele. Én is ezért leszek jelen, hiszen a Roxforttal és a Főnix Rendjével kapcsolatos információk, dokumentumok és különleges tárgyak, Albus végakarata szerint az én kezembe kerülnek ezek után. Van valami ötlete, hogy önre mi vonatkozik?

- Nem, sajnálom. Fogalmam sincs.

Harry összeszedte magát és rákérdezett arra, ami foglalkoztatta:

- A tanárnő lesz most a Roxfort igazgatója és a Rend vezetője is?

- Egyelőre igen. Reméltem örömmel hallja majd, hogy a Felügyeleti Bizottság a biztonsági intézkedések újabb megszigorítása után végül engedélyezte az iskola további működését. A minisztérium azonban pályázatot írt ki a pozíció betöltésére. A következő tanév során zajlanak majd a meghallgatások, úgyhogy nem csak önök előtt áll idén izgalmas tanév.

- Sajnos nem folytathatom szeptemberben az iskolát tanárnő - mondta ki végül nagy nehezen. A professzor megdöbbenve nézett rá, és arca pillanatok alatt kemény álarccá merevedett.

- Ezt nem teheti...

- De igen - szólt közbe Harry. Ahogy McGalagony professzorból kifogyott a szó, úgy lett ő egyre határozottabb. - Ezt _kell_ tennem. Be kell fejeznem, amit az igazgató úrral elkezdtünk.

- Javaslom, gondolja át ezt a döntését még egyszer. Szeptemberig van ideje rá. Mindenképpen szívesen látjuk, és ha kell, kedvezményeket is biztosítunk önnek. Ha már a Rend segítségére nem tart igényt, legalább a vizsgáit mindenképpen le kellene tennie. Ha jól emlékszem auror akar lenni, vagy már másképp döntött?

- Talán annak is eljön az ideje egyszer. Most más dolgom van, ami ráadásul lehet, hogy sok utazással jár.

A tanárnő az ajtó felé indult, azonban mielőtt kilépett rajta, még visszafordult:

- Gondolom nem hallott róla, de bizonyos esetekben egy diák akár magán-tanuló is lehet. Legalábbis volt már rá példa a Roxfort történetében.

Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. fejezet - A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban**

Az elkövetkező néhány napon Harry, Ron és Hermione minden estéjét az okklumencia tanulásának szentelte. A Remus Lupintól kapott könyv útmutatásait követve láttak neki a gyakorlásnak. Meditációs tréninggel kezdték, és megpróbálták minél inkább kontroll alá vonni gondolataikat és érzelmeiket. A gyakorlás jól ment, ám nagyon kevés idő állt rendelkezésükre, és hiába haladtak jól vele, az eredményes védekezéstől még messze voltak. Márpedig mindenképpen meg kell védeniük a horcruxok titkát a kíváncsiskodók, és legfőképpen Voldemort elől. Úgy vélekedtek, hogy ha Veritaserumot nem is használhatnak Harryvel szemben, attól tartottak, hogy a vallomás alátámasztására legilimenciát fognak alkalmazni a minisztérium koránt sem etikus emberei.

- Gyerekek! Ez nem fog menni. Már csak két napunk van, és még semmi védelemmel nem rendelkezem. - Harry tanácstalanul ült a padlón barátai körében. - Valami mást kell kitalálnunk.

- Ne menj el oda, Harry. Jobb ötletem nincsen - rázta a fejét Ron.

- Te is tudod, hogy ezt nem teheti meg. Elfogató parancsot adnának ki ellene, hogy előállítsák. Ez, pedig igen kínos lenne. Valami más motoszkál a fejemben…

- Mire gondolsz Hermione? Te mindig kitalálsz valamit!

- Harry! Nem emlékszel pontosan, hogyan is történt, amikor Dumbledore professzor kivette a jóslat emlékét az elméjéből?

- Hogy erre nem gondoltam! - csapott a homlokára a fiú. - Már régen ezt kellene gyakorolnunk!

- Egyszerűen nem viszem magammal a rejtegetni való emlékeket a meghallgatásra. Ez az! Megyek, és sürgősséggel megrendelek egy merengőt. - Hanyatt-homlok kiviharzott a szobából.

- Mindig tudtam, hogy zseni vagy. - Ron a lányra vigyorgott, aki fülig elpirult, és azt sem tudta, hová nézzen zavarában.

Amikor Harry visszatért, áttértek tehát egy nehezebb, de egyelőre jó megoldásnak látszó módszer tanulására. A védeni kívánt emlékek elrejtésére így végül találtak lehetőséget, hogy biztosan ne férhessenek hozzá illetéktelenek.

A meghallgatás előtti este végül, néhány törhetetlen üvegfiolával és a merengővel bezárkóztak a fiúk szobájába. A többiek ámuló szemei előtt Harry a megfelelő varázsigék használata után, pálcája végét halántékához érintve kis, csillogó, nyúlós szálként húzta elő legrejtettebb emlékeit, ahogy az igazgató úrtól látta. Sorra kiemelte a Dumbledore professzor által tartott különórák eseményeit, és az üvegcsékbe zárta. Utolsóként a horcrux megszerzésére tett kirándulásuk emlékét távolította el elméjéből, egészen addig a pillanatig, amikor Roxmortsba visszatértek. Ez utóbbit először a merengőbe töltötte.

- Szeretnétek látni? - fordult meglepetten bámuló barátai felé.

- Harry! Mi még sohasem használtunk merengőt - tétovázott Ron, Hermione azonban határozottan bólintott.

- Hát persze, ha nem bánod…

- Én nem tarthatok veletek, hiszen akkor erről is lennének emlékeim…

Hermione kézen fogta Ront, és az elsápadó fiúval együtt merítették arcukat a merengőben kavargó csillámló anyagba.

Valamivel több, mint egy óra elteltével már mindketten ismét a fiú mellett álltak. Arcuk egyszerre rémületet, megrendülést és különös tiszteletet tükrözött.

- Harry, mi sohasem gondoltuk, hogy ennyire félelmetes volt - sütötte le szemét a lány.

- Nem is értem, honnan volt annyi erőd, hogy végigcsináld - nézett rá ámulattal Ron.

- Még most is kiszállhattok. Meg tudom érteni, ha inkább mégsem akartok velem tartani. Nem szeretnélek benneteket veszélybe sodorni. Hálás vagyok, hogy a barátaim vagytok, de már ezzel is túl sokat kockáztattok.

- Mindenképpen veled megyünk Harry - nézett a szemébe határozottan Hermione.

- Most, hogy láttuk a veszélyeket, még inkább így kell tennünk - csatlakozott hozzá Ron is. - Nem nézhetjük tétlenül, hogy az egész világunk ekkora bajban van. Az én családom így is benne van már. Emlékezz mi történt Ginnyvel másodikban, és amint látod, Bill is hogy járt… Hát már megszoktam ezt az állapotot…

- Velünk sokkal több esélyed van, mintha egyedül vágnál neki. Együtt megyünk és kész.

Harry hálásan megölelte két barátját.

Azon a bizonyos napon a napfelkelte Harry Pottert és Ron Weasleyt már ébren, a konyhában találta. Mindketten fárasztó, álmatlan éjszakát tudhattak maguk mögött, és a java még csak ezután következett! Émelyegve meredtek az előttük lévő ínycsiklandó reggelire. Mrs. Weasley körülöttük serénykedett, sürgött-forgott, de akármennyire igyekezett, a fiúk egy falatot sem bírtak lenyelni.

Ron édesapja zsupszkulcsot igényelt a munkahelyén a kivételes alkalomra való tekintettel. Hamarosan a megbűvölt cilinder, segítségével meggyötört állapotban ugyan, ám egészben megérkeztek a cél közelébe.

Amikor beléptek a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium fogadócsarnokába, a két fiatal megdöbbenve látta, hogy mennyire megváltozott minden. A pálcákat ellenőrző hivatalnok mellett, a lifteknél, és minden kandallónál kivont pálcájú aurorok posztoltak, szemmel tartva az ügyeiket intézőket. Mire átestek a pálcák vizsgálatán és a lift elé érkeztek, Harry már magán érezte a jelenlévők nagy részének figyelmét. Az aurorok is szúrós tekintettel méregették. Gyomra apró kaviccsá zsugorodott, már az intézmény légkörétől is. Úgy érezte, mintha a mennyezet nyomasztóan nehezedne rá, és a fejére akarna szakadni. Talán, mert többé nem állt mellette a legerősebb varázsló, aki masszív oszlopként eddig távol tartotta tőle a minisztériumi hiénákat. Az igazgató azonban már soha többé nem segítheti ki szorult helyzeteiből, mint eddig annyi alkalommal.

Ezúttal nem azon az útvonalon haladtak, amerre a fiúk már ismerték a járást.

- Apa, hová megyünk? - kérdezte Ron.

- Először a könyvtárba tartunk, ahol a nyilvános részlegben Ron nyugodtan megvárhat téged.

- Nem várhatnék az irodádban? - fanyalgott a fia.

- Oda csak a dolgozók léphetnek be. Nagyon megszigorították az ellenőrzést az utóbbi időben. A vizsgákig is itt tartózkodhattok, és remélem majd értelmesen elfoglaljátok magatokat. Nem szeretném, ha bajba kerülnétek.

- Hát jó.

- Addig is körülnézhetnél, hátha találsz valamit, ami számunkra érdekes lehet - nézett rá barátjára Harry jelentőségteljesen.

- Rendben. Legalább elterelem a gondolataimat…

A minisztérium könyvtára olyan hatalmas volt, amilyet a fiúk el sem tudtak volna képzelni. Rögtön Hermione jutott az eszükbe. A lány biztosan eszét vesztené a gyönyörűségtől ennyi könyv láttán.

- Sok sikert! - veregette még hátba Ron legjobb barátját, aki egyre sápadtabban bólintott. Ron édesapja azonnal tovább vezette Harryt és most már valóban a lift felé indultak.

Az alagsori folyosó végén feketéllő ajtó előtt szintén két auror várakozott. Miután azonosították az érkezőket, kitárták az ajtót Harry előtt. Mr. Weasley megveregette Harry vállát:

- Minden rendben lesz. Próbálj meg higgadt maradni fiam. Mire végzel, itt leszek érted.

- Köszönöm - rebegte Harry, és belépett a baljóslatú ajtón.

A tárgyalóterem pontosan olyan félelmetesen festett, mint legutóbbi alkalommal. Valami azonban teljesen más volt. Akkor is nagyon félt ugyan, de volt mellette valaki, aki a segítségére sietett és kimentette őt a Wizengamot előtt. Hát igen, ezért van itt. Ma senki sem fogja megvédeni. Csak magára számíthat.

Most is a teljes Wizengamot, a varázsló-társadalom legfőbb bírósága foglalt helyet a padsorokban. A helyiségben azonban most több helyen is fekete köpenyes, mogorva aurorok álltak. Minden tekintet a „kis Túlélőre" szegeződött. Az első sor előtt, egy emelvénynél, az elmaradhatatlanul ügybuzgó Percy Weasley állt, és ő szólalt meg legelőször:

- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore professzornak, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatójának halála ügyében tanúvallomást tesz a mai napon, az egyetlen állítólagos szemtanú: Harry James Potter. - Hangjába egy árnyalatnyi gúny vegyült, ahogy a nevet kiejtette. - Kihallgatók: Rufus Scrimgeour mágiaügyi miniszter, Manna Stump, a Varázsbűn-Üldözési Főosztály vezetője és Dolores Jane Umbridge, a Miniszteri Hivatal államtitkára. Jegyzőkönyvvezető: Percy Ignatius Weasley - Ezután tovább jegyzetelt rendületlenül.

Az első sor közepén az oroszlánsörényhez hasonlóan loboncos hajú Rufus Scrimgeour, a mágiaügyi miniszter ült önelégült ábrázattal, és lassan szólásra emelkedett.

- Köszönjük, hogy pontosan megjelent Mr. Potter. Tanúvallomásának másolatát már mindannyian kézhez kaptuk, és megvizsgáltuk. Szakértőink semmi gyanús jelet nem találtak, ami alapján megkérdőjelezhetnénk vallomásának hitelességét. A mai napon arra kérjük, hogy erősítse meg élőszóban is a leírtakat, és válaszoljon néhány felmerülő kérdésre.

- Igen uram - bólintott Harry. Valami ilyesmire számított.

- Tudnia kell azonban, hogy _ez_ alkalommal törvényes bírósági eljárás keretében nyilatkozik, ami továbbra is igazmondásra kötelezi.

- Remélem, nem feltételezi senki, hogy érdekemben állna valótlant állítani az igazgató úr haláláról.

Harry egyenesen a miniszter szemébe nézett. Mióta meglátta őt, valamennyire visszatért a bátorsága, hiszen vele szemben eddig minden alkalommal sikerült kisebb csatákat megnyernie.

- Természetesen nem.

A gúnyosan felcsendülő, nyekergő-kuncogó hang hallatán a fiút kirázta a hideg.

- Kér esetleg egy kis töklevet? Esetleg teát vagy vizet? - folytatta negédesen Dolores Umbridge.

Harrynek minden önuralmára szűksége volt, hogy a gyűlölt hang hallatán meg tudja tartani higgadtsága látszatát. A nő nem sokkal Scrimgeour mellett ült, ajkán kaján mosoly játszadozott, és nagyon jól tudta, hogy a fiú érti a célzást. Legutóbb ugyanezzel a módszerrel próbált Veritaserumot itatni vele a Roxfortban, amikor Albus Dumbledore elárulására akarta rávenni.

- Nem! - vágta rá hát rögtön, és ismét a miniszterhez fordult. - A tanúvallomásomban leírtakon kívül nincs más mondanivalóm, ami kapcsolatban áll az igazgató úr halálával. Amit tudtam, azt már mind megosztottam önökkel.

- Megértem fiam, ha nem kívánod többször felidézni ezt a rettenetes eseményt - váltott közvetlenebb hangszínre Rufus Scrimgeour. Ő is fel volt készülve, hogy mindent bevessen, amit csak lehet. - Ettől akár el is tekinthetünk, ha bizonyítani tudod, hogy minden, amit elmondtál igaz. Komoly dolog valakit gyilkossági kísérlettel, illetve gyilkossággal vádolni. Ennek egyik módja, az hogy önként vállalod a Veritaserum segítségével történő kihallgatást.

- Mi a másik mód? - kérdezte nyomban Harry. Nagyon kellett vigyáznia, hogy ne hallják hangja remegését.

- Ha nem vállalod a Veritaserumos megoldást, a másik sokkal veszélyesebb marad csak. Ennek értelmében, egy jól képzett legilimentor fog behatolni az elmédbe. Ott megtekinti az emléket, teljes egészében, vagy annak egy részét, ami a kérdéses tett elkövetőjére és körülményeire utal. Ennek csak az a feltétele, hogy ne védekezz, akkor nem fog kárt okozni a behatolás az elmédben.

Harry furcsállta, hogy ennyire el akarják rémiszteni a legilimenciával történő beavatkozástól. Biztos abban reménykedtek, hogy mégis a Veritaserumot választja, és akkor szabad prédává válik a minisztérium számára. Az igazságszérummal akármilyen információt kiszedhetnek belőle, amivel később sakkban tarthatják. Tudta, hogy nem várhat mást a minisztérium számító tisztviselőitől, sem Scrimgeourtól. Umbridge-ről már nem is beszélve…

Sosem gondolta, hogy egyszer még hasznát veszi azoknak a rémes gyakorlásoknak, amik során Piton rendszeresen betört az elméjébe. Csak néhány alkalommal sikerült megakadályoznia őt ebben, és olyankor is inkább csak ösztönösen védekezett. Mivel tehát már volt része ilyesmiben a Perselus Pitonnal történt, úgynevezett okklumencia órák keretében, sőt párszor még ki is tudta lökni a betolakodót, egyáltalán nem félt. Érdekes módon, már kevésbe aggódott, hogy megtudta mi vár rá. Sokkal nyugodtabb lett, mint annak idején bármelyik okklumencia óra alkalmával, amikor Pitonnal állt szemben. Legféltettebb titkait biztonságban tudta, a többit pedig remélte, hogy el tudja rejteni.

- Mit választasz hát? - sürgette a miniszter ingerülten. Látszott, hogy neki már neki is egyre nehezebb fenntartani a nyugalom látszatát.

- A legilimenciát választom.

- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy ezzel kockáztatod a szellemi épségedet?

- Bízom benne, hogy a minisztérium a módszert csak a lehető legbiztonságosabb keretek között engedélyezi.

Végig nézett a bíróság tagjain. Földre sütött tekinteteket, kihívóan vagy büszkén rátekintő szemeket egyaránt látott közöttük.

- Kérem, hívják be az előre kijelölt aurort!

- Kingsley Shacklebolt, kiemelt auror, Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztály - jelentette be Percy.

A férfi belépett a terembe, és bólintott az egybegyűltek felé. Amint meglátta a fiút, összevonta a szemöldökét és szigorú tekintettel meredt rá. Harry a meglepődéstől alig kapott levegőt. El sem hitte, hogy ekkora szerencséje lehet.

- Kérem, lásson neki Kingsley! - szólalt meg most először Manna Stump, egy magas, csontos, zárkózott tekintetű nő, a férfi felettese volt. - Később pedig megmutatja az elemzőknek egy merengőben, hogy elvégezhessék a vizsgálatokat.

Harry a férfi felé fordult. Az előbb még áldotta az eszét, hogy ezt a megoldást választotta, de a merengő említésére kissé megrendült új keletű optimizmusa. A másik fél is közelebb lépett, és mélyen a fiú szemébe fúrta tekintetét. Hasonló érzés volt, mint amikor Piton vájkált a múltjában, de ezúttal nem ömlesztve követték egymást emlékeinek képei, hanem időrendben visszafelé pörögtek az események. Látta az érkezést, a mai reggelt …

Rémület lett úrrá rajta, amikor rájött, hogy ha nem tesz valamit, megláthatják az emlékek eltávolítását. Erősen koncentrálni kezdett hát a villám sújtotta toronyban történt eseményekre, és különösen Piton arcát próbálta felidézni. Az emlékek pörgése nyomban az előhívott eseményekre ugrott. Megálltak, majd lelassultak a képek. Szerencse, hogy még időben rájött, mi módon tudja legalább részben irányítani, mit mutasson meg a kíváncsiskodónak.

Amikor a képzeletbeli vetítés elérkezett arra a pontra, amikor Dumbledore professzor lezuhant a toronyból, megtántorodott az emlék súlya alatt, és elesett. A kapcsolat rögtön megszakadt, és a férfi felsegítette a földről. Pár pillanatig összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá, aztán Manna Stump felé fordult:

- Megyek, megírom a jelentésem, és mellékelem az emlék-mintát.

A férfi megfordult és kisietett a teremből. Harry fellélegzett, és úgy érezte, végre túl van a nehezén.

- Lenne még egy kérdés, amelyre mindeddig nem kaptunk kielégítő feleletet - emelkedett fel ismét a miniszter. - Minket leginkább az érdekel, hogy mindezen események előtt, miért hagytátok el az igazgatóval a Roxfort kastély és az iskola területét. Ráadásul késő este.

Bár már várta ezt a kérdést, mégis rögtön gyorsabban vert a szíve az izgalomtól. Próbálta bevetni a félrevezető technikát, amit barátaival talált ki erre a helyzetre. Jól megrágott minden szót mielőtt kimondta őket. Csak egy esélye van: rá kell játszania a pletykákra, így talán könnyebben elhiszik, amit hallani akarnak. Persze ez is Hermione ötlete volt...

- Dumbledore igazgató úr aznap este, mint már többször is a tanév folyamán, különórát adott nekem. Tudta, hogy auror pályára készülök, ezért segített alkalmanként néhány korrepetálással, amikor valami túl nehéznek bizonyult számomra.

Arca égni kezdett, de nem a szégyen, hanem a hazugság pírja volt, ami feltűnt rajta. A Wizengamot tagjai az árnyalatnyi különbséget szerencsére egyáltalán nem érzékelték.

- Aznap este azért hagytuk el az iskolát, hogy a hoppanálást gyakoroljuk. Ezt nem tehettük meg az iskola területén, hiszen ott hoppanálás-gátló varázslatok vannak, ezért mentünk le Roxmortsba. Azért mentünk este, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, milyen sokat gyakorol külön velem.

Látszott, hogy a válasz némelyeket elégtétellel, másokat pedig csalódással töltött el. Többen összesúgtak és forgolódtak a teremben. Ezek közé tartozott a mágiaügyi miniszter is, aki talán félt, hogy túl könnyen kicsúszik markából a jól felhasználható „kis túlélő".

- Másoknak is adott az igazgató úr ilyen különórákat?

- Nem tudok róla, uram.

Dolores Umbridge ekkor felpattant a helyéről és közbekiáltott vékony nyekergő hangján.

- Szóval nem tagadod, sőt te is szégyelled, hogy az igazgató ennyire kivételezett veled! - arcán kaját vigyor terült el ismét. - Hallatlan viselkedés ez egy felelős iskolaigazgató részéről a többiek hátrányára!

- Nem tagadom, hogy kivételezett velem. Ezt a kitüntető figyelmet azonban sohasem kértem, és talán meg sem érdemeltem - válaszolt Harry, és most valóban elszégyellte magát.

- Ez most nem az a fórum, ahol Albus Dumbledore-nak, korunk egyik legnagyobb mágusának, és legbölcsebb emberének tetteit kellene megítélni, Dolores! - pattant fel egy idős boszorkány a hátsó sorok egyikében, akiben Harry felismerte Mrs. Marchbankst, egyik vizsgáztatóját az RBF vizsgán. A többiek bólogattak, ugyan ki lelkesen, ki kelletlenül, de láthatóan a téma ezzel lekerült a napirendről. Umbridge elsápadt és száját összeszorítva dühösen visszaült a helyére.

- Rendben. A vallomásodat jegyzőkönyvbe vettük. Remélem tudatában vagy, mit jelent az Auror Képző Főiskola magas szintű követelményeinek megfelelni. A három éves auror képzésbe bekerülni csak a legjobbaknak van esélyük. Ha mindenképpen erre a pályára szeretnél lépni, fordulj hozzánk bizalommal - ajánlotta fel Scrimgeour láthatóan kelletlenül.

- Köszönöm, de nem tartok igényt a segítségükre. Elmehetek? - kérdezte elutasítóan, egyre jobban érezte ugyanis, hogy a miniszter ismét hálót próbál szőni köré, hogy felhasználhassa saját céljaira.

- Menj csak - vetette oda a férfi, és feldúltan hátat fordított neki.

Miután elhagyta a nyomasztó termet, fellélegezve dőlt a folyosó hűvös falának. Mr. Weasley hangjára rezzent fel.

- Jól vagy fiam?

- Köszönöm... Túl vagyok rajta.

- Gyere, sietnünk kell. Minerva már vár bennünket a 14-es tárgyaló előtt. Ott tartják a mágikus hagyatéki ügyek tárgyalásait.

A tanárnő valóban az ajtó előtt várta őket, és a szokásos két auror szintén. A helyiség egy egyszerű, kisebb terem volt, a végében egy pulpitussal, előtte pedig néhány padsorral. Az ajtó melletti kis üres helyen Rita Vitrol állt a sajtó képviseletében, elmaradhatatlan purlizer-pennájával és fényképészével. Amikor a nő egyenesen a belépő fiúra vetette volna magát, az egyik auror, - aki nem volt más, mint a hátsó falnál álló Tonks -, elé lépett, és hátrébb tessékelte. Ezzel elválasztva őt leendő prédájától. Harry hálás pillantással köszönte meg, válaszul a fiatal nő egy halvány mosolyt küldött észrevétlenül felé, aztán újra elfoglalta a helyét. Csak Rita Vitrol fintorgott feltűnően, majd vad jegyzetelésbe kezdett.

Az emelvényre egy nagyon-nagyon öreg és reszketeg varázsló lépett fel. Talán eddig is ott tartózkodott, csak töpörödött termetét elrejtette az előtte álló pult. Harrynek valahogy rögtön az jutott az eszébe, vajon nem az ő mágikus végrendelete lesz-e a következő, amit itt felolvasnak majd. El is szégyellte magát, amikor az idős úriember kedves, de szomorkás mosollyal az arcán üdvözölte őket.

- A Mágikus Hagyatéki Bizottság nevében üdvözlöm önöket Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore professzornak, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatójának mágikus végrendeletének érvényesítésén.

Harry torka elszorult. Úgy érezte, mintha a temetés óta először lenne igazán valóságos az igazgató halála. Rémes volt.

- A szomorú esemény váratlan bekövetkezte ellenére, az elhunyt előrelátóan különleges, személyre szóló mágikus végrendeleteket készített. Az első hagyatékot Minerva McGalagony, a Roxfort igazgatóhelyettese részére készítette, húsz évvel ezelőtt.

A mindig szigorú tekintetű tanárnő szája kissé megremegett, és szeme elfátyolosodott egy pillanatra.

- Kérem, jöjjön ide és tegye a tenyerét erre a pergamenre, miközben kimondja a nevét. Ezzel azonosítja magát.

Abban a pillanatban amint a tanárnő keze a laphoz ért, az felfénylett érintése nyomán, és egy főnix trillája zengte be a termet. Mire a varázslatos dallam elcsitult, és mindenki magához tért, McGalagony professzor kezében két vaskos, lepecsételt boríték volt. Az egyiken a Roxfort címere virított, a másikon azonban egy főnix ábrája díszelgett. Bizonyára még volt rajtuk valami védő bűbáj, mert mindkettő halvány lila fénnyel fluoreszkált.

Az aggastyán most Harryre tekintett.

- Múlt év szeptemberében keletkezett egy másik hagyaték is, melynek címzettje, Harry James Potter. Kérem, ön is fáradjon ide, és érintse meg a pergament, ahol mutatom.

Remegő térdekkel botorkált az emelvény felé. Amint keze a laphoz ért, ismét felhangzott a főnixmadár dala. Mire felocsúdott, a dallam elültével kezében érzett egy kisebb borítékot, ami szintén lilás fényben úszott, de semmilyen írás, vagy ábra nem volt látható rajta.

- A harmadik végrendelet, Albus Dumbledore halála előtt mindössze egyetlen nappal keletkezett. Akinek szól, Perselus Piton, a mai napon nem jelent meg itt, ezért ez a mágikus végrendelet mindaddig érvényben marad, amíg a személyes érvényesítés be nem következik, vagy az illető meg nem hal.

Harry azt hitte, rosszul hall. Elsápadt, és tehetetlen dühében körmeit a tenyerébe vájta. A tanárnőre nézett, akinek arca egy pillanatra értetlenséget tükrözött, majd szomorú lemondással megcsóválta a fejét.

- Mielőtt felbontják, mindketten hitelesítsék és oldják fel pálcájukkal a mágikus kötést. Ezt a nevük hangos kimondásával és az alábbi pálcamozdulattal tehetik meg.

Az idős férfi kétszer is megmutatta a mozdulatot, aztán elköszönt és kivonult a teremből. Harry a borítékot a talárja zsebébe rejtette, és követte az ajtó felé induló McGalagony professzort. A nő odakint rögtön felé fordult.

- Gondolkozzon el Potter azon, amit a legutóbbi találkozásunkkor mondtam. Ne döntsön, és ne ítéljen felelőtlenül! Megígértem, hogy aurort faragok magából, és ehhez tartom is magam. Ne adja fel! Remélem, az igazgató úr levele észhez téríti.

Azzal hátat fordított, és határozott léptekkel csatlakozott a nem messze várakozó Hagridhoz. Az óriás csak most vette észre a fiút.

- Szervusz Harry! Örülök, hogy látlak.

- Szia Hagrid.

- Most nagyon sietünk, de majd az iskolában beszélünk - intett felé barátságosan az óriás. - Vigyázz magadra!

Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, McGalagony és Hagrid, aki testőrként kísérte, már a folyosó végén jártak.

A könyvtár előtti társalgóban ülve mindent elmesélt barátjának, miközben a Mrs. Weasley által csomagolt szendvicseket majszolták.

- Pitonra hagyott valamit az igazgató? Hát ez hihetetlen! De hát megölte!

- Képzeld, ráadásul előző nap készítette a neki szóló mágikus végrendeletet. Nem bírom megérteni!

Mikor már mindent megbeszéltek, visszatértek a könyvtárba.

- Találtál itt valami használhatót?

- Hát az idegességtől nem nagyon tudtam rá odafigyelni, de beiratkoztam, és az állandó belépővel bármikor újra eljöhetünk, ha szükségünk lesz valamire. Hermione úgysem hagyná ki, én pedig szívesen átengedem neki az ilyesmit - sütötte le a szemét Ron.

Mire elérkezett a hoppanálás vizsga időpontja, barátja arca már szokás szerint a zöld és falfehér között váltakozott az izgalomtól és a kétségbeeséstől. Harry gondolatait azonban teljesen lefoglalta Albus Dumbledore titokzatos borítékja. Szinte égette a bőrét a talár alatt.

A vizsgát a minisztérium egyik külön erre a célra kialakított termében tartották. A Hoppanálási Vizsgabizottság tagjai egy furcsa, nagy lapú asztal mellett ültek. Közelebb lépve, - amíg aláírták a részvételi igazolást -, megfigyelhették rajta egy furcsa labirintus kirajzolódó ábráját. Több helyen, egy-egy színes pont körül, apró emberkék álltak és néha integettek.

A sorban állók között több ismerős diák is jelen volt a Roxfortból, és néhány felnőtt férfi és nő is várakozott.

- Kérem, töltsék ki ezeket az űrlapokat, azután egyenként szólítjuk majd önöket. Egy kollégánk elkíséri a vizsgázót a labirintusnak arra a pontjára, amely a húzott tételnek megfelel. A megadott pontról kell hoppanálniuk az itt látható piros, kék, illetve sárga körbe.

A sor gyorsan haladt, és Harry aránylag hamar sorra került. A tétel húzásakor furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, de végül betudta az izgalomnak. Miután a vizsgabiztos kezébe vette a cédulát, és elolvasta, egy magas férfi lépett mellé.

- Kérem, kövessen.

Harry szótlanul ment utána a labirintusban, amíg egy sárga körhöz értek.

- Hajtsa végre a hoppanálást úgy, hogy a bizottság előtt lévő másik sárga körbe érkezzen! - szólította fel a vizsgáztató.

Furcsa volt a feladat. Nagyon nehéz volt egy sárga körben állva felidézni egy _másik_ ugyan ilyen sárga kört… A vizsgáztató somolygó arccal nézte, amint próbál koncentrálni. Végül már diadalittas ábrázattal méregette. Megpróbált a célt körülvevő tárgyak elhelyezkedésére összpontosítani, és így már sokkal jobban ment. Pördült egyet a sarkán, és máris a vizsgabizottság előtt találta magát.

- Szép volt fiam! Bár valamit bizonyára elnézhetett a vizsgáztatója, mert innen, - itt a furcsa térképre mutatott -, kellett volna indulnia, ebből a kék körből. Gratulálok. Tessék, itt az oklevele.

Kint már várta Ron, fülig érő vigyorral az arcán.

- Sikerült!!! Most nem hagytam el semmimet! … neked mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

- Már megint szórakoztak velem, de szerencsére megoldottam. Hogy megyünk hozzátok?

- Természetesen hoppanálva! - vigyorgott rá barátja fülig érő szájjal.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. fejezet - A gyűlés**

Az Odúba visszatérve finom meleg vacsorával várták őket. Hermione nyakbaugrós, spontán örömkitörése kissé zavarba hozta Ront, de ezúttal szorosan átkarolta a lelkes kis boszorkányt és nem eresztette el jó sokáig. A gratulálók gyűrűjében azonban szerencsére mindez senkinek sem tűnt fel.

Este, az ünnepi vacsora után végre körülülték a rejtélyes levelet. Két társa egymás mellett gubbasztva, izgatottan leste Harryt, amint nevét kimondva bonyolult mozdulatot ír le a pálcájával. Fényes villanás kíséretében egyszerre eltűnt a ragyogás, és ő megilletődötten bontotta fel a borítékot.

_„Kedves Harry!_

_Ezeket a sorokat még a tanévnyitó előtt írom, és félelemmel tölt el a tudat, hogy sokak számára végzetes év vár ránk. Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy az idei tanév folyamán bekövetkezik a halálom. Nagy valószínűséggel ennek körülményeiről sokkal többet tudsz, mit én jelen pillanatban. _

_Csak sejtem, hogy Draco Malfoy, vagy Perselus Piton keze által távozom majd az élők sorából. Más esetben mágikus baleset is érhet, bár ennek nem szabad így történnie. Reményeim szerint a második változat válik valóra, és így egy fiatal lélek nem követ el visszafordíthatatlan baklövést._

_Szerettem volna többet törődni Veled, minél több segítséget nyújtani Neked a felkészülésben, és amíg lehet levenni a válladról az óriási terhet, amit a sors rád mért. _

_Igyekszem a tanév során mindezekből a lehető legtöbbet megvalósítani, bár a múlt elmaradásait már nem pótolhatom. _

_A jelenlegi helyzetben csak néhány jó tanáccsal szolgálhatok, amelyek útmutatást nyújthatnak számodra tennivalóiddal kapcsolatban. Kérlek, fontold meg, és mindig tartsd szem előtt őket!_

_ Tizenhét éves korodig minden körülmények között élj a védelemmel, amelyet édesanyád családjának háza biztosít számodra! Bár sok rossz emléked fűződik hozzájuk, szeretnélek ott az utolsó pillanatig biztonságban tudni Téged._

_ Ugyanez okból kifolyólag mindenképpen folytasd és fejezd be az iskolát! A Roxfort falai között mindig otthonra, védelemre, tudásra, jó tanácsra és barátokra lelsz majd. Minerva mindenben támogatni fog a továbbiakban is, erről kezeskedem. Az irodám melletti magánkönyvtár is rendelkezésedre áll, ő majd megmutatja, hol találod._

_ A legeslegfontosabb azonban, hogy bármeddig is jutottunk együtt, most egyedül kell folytatnod a kutatást! Hermione Granger és Ronald Weasley bizonyára támogatást és segítséget nyújtanak ebben. A kisasszonynak különleges érzéke van a megfelelő könyvek és források használatához, a vörös hajú fiatalember pedig a legelszántabb hű barát, akit valaha láttam. Büszke lehetsz rájuk._

_ A küldetés szempontjából elengedhetetlenek a hiteles információk Voldemortról és terveiről. Legféltettebb titkodat, a küldetésed titkát ne add ki óvatlanul! Ennek érdekében, magasabb szintű oktatásra is szűkséged lehet, például az okklumencia területén. Csak egy valaki lehet ebben a hatékonyan segítségedre, bármennyire is nem kedvelitek egymást: Perselus Piton. _

_ Bármi történne is, bízz benne úgy, mint én teszem! Az életemet is rábíznám. Egyszer bizonyára megérted majd, hogy mire alapoztam mérhetetlen bizalmamat, de ennek idejét, csak ő szabhatja meg. _

_ Büszke vagyok Rád, és arra, hogy mindig hű voltál az iskolához és hozzám egyaránt. _

_Beléd vetem minden reményemet abban a hitben, hogy sikerül véghezvinned a legfontosabb feladatot világunk békéjének megmentéséért._

_ Gondoskodtam róla, hogy a Főnix Rendje mindenben támogasson, de nem fognak kérdezni semmit. Azonban mindenképpen kérj segítséget, ha szükséged van rá!_

_ Szerettem volna, ha boldog életet élhetnél, és bízom benne, hogy ennek is eljön az ideje. _

_ Őszinte és szerető híved:_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Harry fejét tenyerébe hajtotta, és barátai felé nyújtotta a levelet. Amíg elolvasták, csak ült magába roskadva. Ezt meg kell emésztenie.

- Nem tudom felfogni... Nem értem... - Felnézett. A másik kettő is az olvasottakon gondolkodott. Végül Hermione szólalt meg először.

- Szerintem szót kellene fogadnod Dumbledore-nak... már ami az iskolát illeti. Gondold meg. Lehet, hogy McGalagony hajlandó elengedni minden hétvégén, vagy akár magántanulók is lehetnénk, és akkor csak vizsgázni kell év végén. Ron még úgysem merte elmondani, hogy abba akarja hagyni az iskolát...

Ron képe a hajánál is vörösebben izzott.

- Anya mindig ideges az esküvő miatt, még nem volt alkalmam szóba hozni...

- Még gondolkozom rajta, mit teszek. Ne haragudjatok... Aludjunk rá egyet.

Eldőlt az ágyon, és a fal felé fordult. Nemsokára hallotta az ajtó csukódását. Nyomasztó érzésekkel merült álomba.

Másnap Harry egy szót sem ejtett a levél tartalmáról. A Weasley-család nem mert rákérdezni, ő pedig szégyellte, hogy nem mondhat nekik semmit róla. A reggelinél megérkezett egy iskolai bagoly, Ginny RBF eredményeivel, amelyek kiemelkedően jók voltak. Édesanyja örömében ünnepnek kiáltotta ki az egész napot, így a lánynak kivételesen nem kellett egész nap a konyhában segédkeznie az esküvői felhajtásban. Ginny nagyon boldog volt, Harry pedig büszke volt rá. Azonnal gratulált neki, bár talán kicsit tovább ölelte, mint illett volna, és utána nagyon nehezére esett távolabb lépnie tőle. Ma sokkal több időt tudnak majd együtt tölteni, mert egész napos kviddicsezést terveztek.

Ebédnél újabb bagoly érkezett a Roxfortból, és Minerva McGalagony üzenetét hozta. Ma estére, rendkívüli gyűlésre hívta össze a Főnix Rendje tagjait. A fiatalok nagyon izgatottak lettek, mert sejtették, hogy az igazgató úr levelei állnak a dolog hátterében. Mindez a kviddics meccsre is rányomta bélyegét, pedig a nemrég érkezett Fred és George is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Ők is a gyűlésre jöttek, bár ez nem nagyon látszott rajtuk. Amióta a házban tartózkodtak, feltűntek és eltűntek tárgyak mindenütt, és lépten-nyomon furcsa dolgok történtek. Hiába lettek a Rend legfiatalabb tagjai, azóta sem nőtt be a fejük lágya.

Ginny haja például egész nap kék volt, Ron fél órán át csak ugatni és morogni tudott meg csúnyákat mutogatni bátyjainak. Hermione pedig kinyitott egy _véletlenül_ otthagyott lexikont, amibe tüsszentőport szórtak, így a nap további részében tőle visszhangzott a ház. Mindennek a tetejébe, Mrs. Weasley mérhetetlen megbotránkozására a ház ünnepi díszei átmenetileg virágok helyett paradicsomokká változtak.

Estére rengeteg vendég érkezett. Mindenhol varázslók és boszorkányok hemzsegtek. Minden ismerős rendtag és több ismeretlen is megjelent. Ron, Hermione, Ginny és Harry a gyűlés kezdetétől az emeleten kuksoltak. Mióta ugyanis az ikrek a Rend tagjai lettek, mindig volt páncélozó bűbáj az ajtókon, ablakokon, így egy csepp információ sem jutott el hozzájuk. Már fél órája tartott a megbeszélés lent, amikor Remus Lupin kopogtatott az ajtón.

- Harry, gyere le légy szíves! Minerva McGalagony kért meg, hogy szóljak.

- Felveszik a Rendbe? - pattant fel Ron izgatottan, bár egy árnyalatnyi irigység is bujkált a hangjában.

- Azt nem hiszem, de van, ami rá is vonatkozik.

- Szeretném, ha a többiek is jönnének - nézett a férfi szemébe kérlelőn Harry.

- Ron és Hermione ellen nem hiszem, hogy bárki szólhatna, de Ginny még kiskorú, és az édesanyja nem örülne, azt hiszem.

Ginny durcásan, vöröslő arccal felpattant, és kirohant. Csak a lányszoba ajtajának hangos dörrenését hallották.

Lupin nyomában léptek be a valószínűleg tértágító bűbájjal megnövelt étkezőbe.

- Jó estét! - fordult feléjük a tanárnő, és a legalább két tucat ember a helyiségben.

- Csak Harryt hívták! - pattant fel ingerülten Molly Weasley, és már nekikészült, hogy kiterelje Ront és Hermionét az ajtón.

- Szeretném, ha a barátaim maradhatnának. Bármiről van is szó, amiről tudnom kell, ők is hallhatják.

- Rendben - felelte összeszorított szájjal a professzor. - Foglaljanak helyet! Csak azt mondom el, ami feltétlenül magukra tartozik.

Minerva McGalagony mély levegőt vett, és belekezdett.

- Albus Dumbledore mágikus végakarata szerint én veszem át ideiglenesen az iskola, és véglegesen a Főnix Rendjének vezetési feladatait. Levelében külön is kiemelte azonban, hogy önnek Potter, és bizonyos mértékig a barátainak engedményeket tegyek mindkét területen. Természetesen csak abban az esetben, ha igényt tartanak rá. Bár magyarázattal nem szolgált, és megtiltotta, hogy faggassuk a céljairól, az igazgató úr bölcsességébe vetett feltétlen bizalmam azt követeli, hogy tegyek így. Ezeket a lehetőségeket tudom nyújtani:

Hétvégenként a megfelelő óvintézkedések esetén elhagyhatják a Roxfort területét, abban az esetben, ha ezt előre bejelentik nekem.

Nem kötelező este meghatározott időben a körletbe visszatérniük, bárhol tartózkodhatnak a kastély területén, ha ezzel nem zavarnak másokat és nem okoznak feltűnést.

Kivételes esetekben ideiglenesen felmentést kaphatnak a tanórák látogatása alól, de az év végi vizsgák alól természetesen semmiképpen.

A teljes Roxforti Könyvtár minden részlege a rendelkezésükre áll, bármikor használhatják, beleértve Dumledore professzor magánkönyvtárát is.

Mrs. Weasley szörnyülködve felsikoltott és összecsapta kezeit.

- Na de Minerva!

- Ez Albus akarata Molly! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jó oka volt így intézkedni.

Az asszony feldúltan toporgott, és várható volt, hogy ennek még lesznek következményei.

- Köszönjük tanárnő! - Harry először szóhoz sem jutott a megdöbbenéstől. Lassan összeszedte magát, és végre meghozta a végleges döntést, amin tegnap óta rágódott. - Elfogadjuk a felajánlást, és ebben az esetben mind a hárman visszatérünk az iskolába és folytatjuk a tanulást.

- Ebben az esetben!? - hápogott Mrs. Weasley, és vadul csapkodni kezdte az amúgy is tiszta asztalt egy konyharuhával.

- Ami a Főnix Rendjét illeti, számomra érthetetlen módon a lelkemre kötötte az igazgató úr, hogy mindenben támogassuk önt. Ha bármiben segítségre szorulnak, megtesszük, ami tőlünk telik. A Sötét Nagyúrral kapcsolatos konkrét információkról pedig, - ha lesznek egyáltalán ilyenek -, tájékoztatjuk.

- Köszönjük a támogatást, de csak nagyon indokolt esetben fogjuk igénybe venni.

- Örülök, hogy mégis az iskola mellett döntött. Gondolom, a barátai is értékelik.

Később a szobában ülve, miután megbeszélték a történteket, azon tanakodtak, mivel tudnák Ginnyt megvigasztalni.

- Szegény Ginny! Mindenből kimarad, még nem is varázsolhat itthon, és ráadásul még mi is titkolózunk előtte… - Harrynek lelkiismeret furdalása volt a dolog miatt.

- Legalább biztonságban lesz! - vágta rá Ron. - Ne tudd meg, mit élt át az egész család, amikor elvitte a baziliszkusz… Rettenetes volt.

- Ebben igazad van, én is féltem őt.

- Fiúk, nekem volna egy ötletem. Mi lenne, ha készítenék néhány karkötőt, vagy valami mást, amit mindig magunkon tudunk tartani, de nem feltűnő. Próteusz bűbájjal megoldható lenne, hogy segítséget hívhassunk, vagy jelzést adhassunk egymásnak, bárhol vagyunk is. Hasonló lenne a D.S. érméihez, csak elsősorban segítség kérésre lenne alkalmas.

- Hol segít ez Ginnyn? - nézett a lányra Ron, és látszott, hogy erősen próbál rájönni a megoldásra.

- Neki is adhatnánk egyet. Amikor elhagyjuk az iskolát, ő lenne az a biztos pont, aki baj esetén értesíteni tudja a Rend tagjait, vagy bárkit az iskolából.

- Így neki is fontos szerep jutna anélkül, hogy a titkokba be kellene avatnunk, vagy veszélynek tennénk ki! Nagyon jó! Hermione, zseni vagy! Biztosan örülni fog!

Ginnyt valóban jobb kedvre derítette az a tény, hogy a többiek is visszatérnek a Roxfortba. Az, pedig teljesen felvillanyozta, hogy ő is a nagy terv részese lehet. Harry felszabadultan gyönyörködött a lány boldog mosolyában. Most, hogy ennyi támogatást érzett a háta mögött, valamivel derűsebbnek látta a jövőt.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. fejezet - Az esküvő**

Fleur és Bill esküvőjének közeledtével egyre nagyobb lett a vendégjárás az Odúban. Minden nap jött valaki látogatóba, néha többen is.

Néhány nappal a nagy nap előtt érkezett meg Franciaországból Fleur családja. Csak szülei és húga, Gabrielle jött Angliába, a többi rokon inkább távol maradt az eseménytől, a háborús veszélyekre hivatkozva. A Weasley-család Percy Weasley kivételével, teljes létszámmal kivonult a vendégek fogadására. Harry zavarban volt, hiszen egyedüli kívülállóként kellett részt vennie a családi eseményen. Hermione aznap már korán reggel elment, hogy körülnézzen a Minisztérium könyvtárában. Még előző este megbeszélte Mr. Weasleyvel, hogy magával viszi a munkahelyére, mielőtt kimegy a vendégek elé a repülőtérre. A feltűnés elkerülése végett ugyanis a Delacour-család mugli módon érkezett.

Reggelinél Harry tekintete Bill Reggeli Prófétájára esett, és nyomban meghűlt ereiben a vér.

_„Különös bűneset a Mágikus Hagyományozási és Örökösödési Bizottság irattárában"_

Oldalba bökte Ront, aki szintén tágra meredt szemmel meredt az újságra.

- Bill! Kölcsönadod, ha elolvastad?

- Mindjárt, csak még átfutom a Kviddics eredményeket…

Izgalmukban észre sem vették, hogy elfogyott előlük az étel, Ron pedig még a pólóját is lecsöpögtette lekvárral. Amint megkapták, nyomban az újságcikkre vetették magukat.

_„Tegnap éjjel, megdöbbentő esetet jelentettek a Mágikus Hagyományozási és Örökösödési Bizottság vezetői. A különösen szigorú biztonsági védelemmel ellátott irattárból eltűnt egy nemrég elhunyt varázsló utolsó, még nem érvényesített mágikus végrendelete. Az ismeretlen elkövető kilétéről semmi biztosat nem tudni, ám a hivatalos álláspont szerint előfordulhat, hogy maga a kedvezményezett tette. Más ugyanis semmiképpen nem juthat a hagyaték tartalmához rajta kívül. Az aurorok mindent megtesznek az ügy megoldása érdekében." _

Döbbenten meredtek egymásra. Harry tekintete elborult.

- Miért nem írják le a nevét? Legalább mindenki tudná, milyen elvetemült alak! - szörnyülködött Ron.

- Lehet, hogy nem akarnak még nagyobb pánikot kelteni. Azzal meg bizonyára nem dicsekszenek, hogy a leginkább körözött gyilkos besétált a minisztériumba.

- Igazad lehet...

- Már megint megcsinálta! Mindig eléri, amit akar! Bárcsak a kezeim közé kerülne! Volt képe átvenni, amit Dumbledore professzor rá hagyott! A szemét gyilkos! - dühöngött Harry.

- Egyáltalán hogy jutott be a minisztériumba? Hiszen minden auror őt keresi - álmélkodott Ron.

- Talán százfűlé főzettel, vagy elhozta neki egy beépített halálfaló. Mi van akkor, ha az igazgató leírta neki a titkot… Azt nem élheti túl! Mindent tönkre tenne!

- Kíváncsi vagyok, mit szól hozzá Hermione…

Feldúltan készültek a vendégek fogadására. Délben az egész fogadóbizottság a ház előtt, az udvaron várta az érkezőket. Madame Delacour, Fleur édesanyja le sem tagadhatta volna véla származását. Elbűvölő kisugárzása, kecses és méltóságteljes megjelenése minden jelenlévőt megérintett. Mr. Delacour, a menyasszony édesapja elegáns, nagydarab, kissé pocakos úr volt. Jó kedélyűnek látszott, ami nem is csoda, ha azt is figyelembe vesszük, hogy otthon különleges francia borok termesztésével foglalkozik. Kezében most is egy formás, díszes, mozgó címkéjű üveget tartott, amit rögtön átnyújtott a házigazdának.

- Boldogok vagyunk, hogy tiszteletünket tehetjük önöknél.

- Mi vagyunk megtisztelve, hogy vendégül láthatjuk önöket - lelkesedett Mrs. Weasley, és beinvitálta őket a házba. Pár lépés után már a repülőgép és az utazás részleteiről faggatta Ron édesapja a férfit.

- Puccos népség - motyogta Ginny, mire Harry alig tudta elrejteni vigyorgását.

Amint a szülők elindultak a ház felé, feltűnt mögöttük Gabrielle, Fleur Ginnyvel egyidős húga. A fiúk tekintete megigézve tapadt gyönyörű ezüstszőke hajzuhatagára. Még Fred és George szava is elakadt. A lány kacéran elmosolyodott, egyenesen Harryhez lépett, és lelkesen üdvözölte.

- Szia! Örülök, hogy újra láthatlak. Idén majd sokat találkozhatunk, mert ebben az évben én is a Roxfortban fogok tanulni.

- Hogyhogy? Otthon nem lett volna biztonságosabb?

- Apának üzleti ügyei vannak itt Londonban pár hónapig, és a szüleim úgy vélték, nagyobb biztonságban vagyok velük, és a Roxfort falai között.

- Érezd jól magad nálunk - suttogta áhítattal mellettük Ron.

A lány tovább lépett és a két fiú nyomban elcsípte Ginny rosszalló tekintetét.

Ebédnél Harrynek sikerült Ron és Charlie közé ülnie, így elkerülte a vendégeket. Az idősebb Weasley fiú szintén aznap reggel érkezett meg, és sok érdekeset mesélt a munkájáról.

- Tényleg nem mész vissza Romániába? - kérdezte mohón Ron.

- Új munkát kaptam. A minisztérium kiutalt két sárkányt a Roxfort birtok fokozott védelmére, és őket fogom gondozni Hagriddal. A kastélyban fogok lakni, így legalább kéznél leszek, ha segíteni kell a … - rápillantott a vendégekre -, … többieknek.

- De jó! Majd meglátogatunk. Legalább Hagrid sem lesz annyira egyedül.

- Hát igen... - Úgy látszott, mintha a fiatalember mondana még valamit, de inkább elhallgatott.

Szerencsére a franciák vagy nem ismerték Harry történetét, vagy egyszerűen nem akartak tudomást venni róla. Legalább nem bámulták folyton a sebhelyét, és békén hagyták. Egyedül Gabrielle kereste a társaságát, de nagy nehezen mindig sikerült elmenekülnie előle, és a délutánt egyedül, olvasással töltötte az emeleten.

Estefelé végre megérkezett Hermione, és Ronnal rögtön beszámoltak neki a Próféta cikkéről.

- Ez várható volt, Harry. Piton professzor mindig is veszélyes küldetéseket vállalt. Bizonyára őt is értesítette a minisztérium, hogy rá is vonatkozik Dumbledore professzor mágikus végrendelete. Talán csapdába akarták ezzel csalni. Az információ érdekében nem csoda, ha ennyit kockáztatott, és még a minisztériumba is bemerészkedett.

- Mégis megúszta! És már nem professzor! - csattant fel Harry.

- Szerinted hogy csinálta? - nézett a lányra Ron.

- Valószínűleg százfűlé főzettel. Simán megszerezhette valamelyik auror hajszálát a Roxfortban őrködők közül, és most bármikor fel tudja használni.

- Ki tudja hány ember alakját tudná felvenni?! Akár még Mordonét, vagy Shackleboltét is. Mi van, ha a Rend gyűlésére is beszökhetett? Tőlük szerezhetett legkönnyebben hajszálat…

- Harry! Az Odút szigorú védelemmel látták el. Mr Weasley mesélte ma reggel, hogy miattad, és az esküvő miatt, olyan határvonalat hoztak létre, amin nem léphet át olyan személy, akin sötét jegy van. Még a ház kandallója is csak a minisztériumból érhető el, máshonnan nem.

- Vajon mit üzenhetett neki az igazgató?

- Ezt csak tőlük tudhatnánk meg. Viszont valami mást találtam neked a minisztérium könyvtárában. Az édesanyád gyűrűjével kapcsolatban.

- Mesélj! - kapta fel a fejét lelkesen Harry.

- A rúnák jelentését sajnos még nem sikerült megfejtenem. - A lány arca csalódottságot tükrözött. - Viszont annyi bizonyos, hogy azok közé a régi „mátkagyűrűk" közé tartozik, vagy onnan mintázták, amik a muglik eljegyzési gyűrűinek elődje. A középkorban, a legnagyobb máguscsaládokban volt hagyomány ez a jegyajándék. A gyűrű maga, a pár tagjai közötti kötést jelképezi, ahogy ma is. Ezek az ékszerek azonban erős mágikus tulajdonságokkal rendelkeztek, a család hagyományainak és a pár igényeinek megfelelően. Ma már legtöbbször az ifjú pár készítteti őket, minta mugliknál.

- Milyen tulajdonságokkal? - A fiúk meglepetten néztek rá.

- Többfélét is említenek. Volt, ami védelmet nyújtott, vagy jelezte a másik félnek, ha társa veszélyben van. Ezeket leginkább háborús időkben használták. Más családoknál előfordult, hogy ha féltékeny, illetve csapodár volt valamelyik fél, akkor megvédte a gyűrű tulajdonosát a csábítóktól, vagy a kísértéstől. Arra is volt példa, hogy a vonakodó menyasszonyt szerelmi bűbájjal maga a gyűrű kötötte a férjéhez, ráadásul aztán nem bírta levenni sem többé.

- Rémes - fintorgott Ron. Hermione pedig bólintott.

- Egy részük bizonyára sötét varázsló lehetett.

- De hát csak az apámtól kaphatta! Édesanyám mugli származású volt...

- A Potter-családnál nem találtam utalást a gyűrűk használatára, így azt sem tudjuk, mi volt náluk a hagyomány - vágyott közbe gyorsan Hermione. - Megpróbálok majd az iskolában tovább kutatni, és az írást megfejteni. Rúnatanon is megkérdezem a professzort, mit tud ezekről a gyűrűkről. Az is lehet, hogy egyedi darab, és csak minta után készítették.

A vendégjárás napjai fárasztóak voltak. Amikor nem segédkeztek valamiben, igyekeztek Hermionével elmenekülni, és folytatni a tanulást. Elsősorban az okklumenciát gyakorolták, valamint a tárgyakra bocsátható rontásokat és bűbájokat tanulmányozták. Harry gondolatai sokszor kalandoztak Perselus Piton felé, és ő Hermione tanácsára, a tréning részének tekintete, hogy erőszakkal elterelje róla gondolatait. Az elején néhány alkalommal a dührohamig sikerült felhergelnie magát, de már egész jól kezelte a dolgot. Jegelte a problémát, hiszen egyelőre úgysem tehet semmit volt bájitaltanárával.

Rontól és Ginnytől Mrs. Weasley megkövetelte, hogy a látogatókkal foglalkozzanak, így vagy őket szórakoztatták, vagy rosszkedvűen morogva próbáltak kibújni a feladat alól. Fleur ráadásul állandóan koszorúslány-ruha próbákra vonszolta a lányt, amiken természetesen Gabrielle is részt vett, így Ginny elég nehezen viselte egyszerre a két „francica" jelenlétét. A végén már azt mondogatta, nem is tudta, milyen arany élete volt addig, amíg csak Fleurt kellett elviselnie.

A mostanában meglehetősen ritka, ragyogó napsütés kedvezett a kertben rendezett egész napos ünnepségnek. Az esküvő reggelén az Odú a szokottnál is zsúfoltabbnak tűnt. A távolabbi rokonok meghívása nem lett volna biztonságos, mégis tele volt a ház. Mrs. Weasleynek nagyon rosszul esett, hogy Percy nem jött el, és nem is válaszolt a meghívóra. A sok tennivaló azonban hamarosan teljesen elterelte a figyelmét.

A meghívottak között több auror is volt. Ők láthatóan a rendezvény biztonságáért is feleltek, akárcsak a jelen lévő rendtagok, akik szintén feltűnés nélkül szemmel tartottak mindent és mindenkit. Harry örömmel üdvözölte Nymphadora Tonkst, Remus Lupint, Alastor Mordont, Kingsely Shackleboltot és Minerva McGalagony professzort. Több, Harry számára ismeretlen, vagy csak látásból ismert varázsló is jelen volt. Néhányan Mr. Weasley kollégái voltak a minisztériumban, és pár kobold is feltűnt a vendégseregben a Gringottsból.

Már reggeltől meglehetősen nagy fejetlenség uralkodott, hiába osztotta ki Mrs. Weasley mindenkinek a feladatát. Ronnak és Harrynek kellett fogadnia a vendégeket, és az asztalokhoz kísérni őket. Fleur, Ginny és Gabrielle már hajnalban eltűntek, hogy felkészüljenek a menyasszonnyal a kézfogóra. Mrs. Weasley a konyhában felügyelte az eseményeket, és Hermione próbált segíteni neki, miközben még mindazt helyre kellett hoznia, amit Tonks egetverő lelkesedésében elrontott. Szerencsére a családhoz közelebb álló vendégek legtöbbje inkább segítette, mint hátráltatta a rendezvény lebonyolítását, így szinte minden zökkenőmentesen zajlott. Még az ikrek is visszafogták magukat, és csak az ünnepi tűzijáték megszervezésével foglalkoztak, más tréfáikat ez alkalommal félretették. Mrs. Weasley ugyanis szigorúan megfenyegette őket, hogy kitagadja mindkettőt, ha tönkreteszik a mulatságot.

Ron és Harry legszebb dísztalárjukban feszítetek, Hermione pedig csodaszép volt smaragdzöld estélyi ruhájában. Ron igyekezett feltűnés nélkül minél közelebb lenni hozzá, hogy a lehető legtöbbet gyönyörködhessen benne.

A franciák és Ron Muriel nénikéje azonban külön-külön is éppen elég zűrzavart keltettek. A Delacour-családnak sok mindent el kellett magyarázni, az itteni szokásokról, az idős hölgy navigálása, pedig egy rokont állandóan lefoglalt. Nagyothallása miatt valaki folyamatosan őt kísérgette, és mindenkinek a lehető legtapintatosabban módon előre jeleznie kellett, hogy kiabáljanak, mert egyébként nem érti a néni amit mondanak.

Délben végre feltárult a lányszoba ajtaja, és az ámuló vendégsereg szeme láttára lelibegett az emeletről a meseszép menyasszony és a két csinos koszorúslány. Fleur egyszerű szabású, de gyönyörű kelméből készült hófehér ruhát viselt. Ezüstösen ragyogó haja rafinált kontyba volt tűzve, és Muriel néni ragyogó diadémja ékesítette. Mögötte Gabrielle és Ginny lépkedett, szintén a csodálatos anyagból készült, halvány barackszín ruhában. A két lány káprázatosan mutatott egymás mellett, a véla lány ezüstszőke és Ginny vörös hajzuhataga csodálatosan érvényesült. Mindenkit letaglózott a látvány.

A házassági szertartás meghitt, és hangulatos volt. Az eskető egy magas, idős boszorkány volt, és Harry torka elszorult a gondolatra, hogy ha élne bizonyára Dumbledore professzor is jelen lenne.

Bill elegánsan festett ünnepi talárban és ragyogó szemmel vára, hogy leendő feleségét Mr. Delacour mellé vezesse. Fleur is láthatóan ragyogott a boldogságtól. Mrs. Weasley pedig folyamatosan sírdogált a meghatottságtól. Az ifjú pár megállt egymással szemben, kézen fogva, ujjaikat összefűzve. Mialatt hűséget, szerelmet és gondoskodást ígértek egymásnak, egy ragyogó aranyszínű fényszalag, egy szeretet-varázslat fonta össze ujjaikat, karjukat, majd egész testüket. A gyűrűváltás és a csók után mindenki gratulált az ifjú házaspárnak. Az ízletes lakomát mozgalmas kerti mulatság követte, elsősorban az ikrek szervezésében, az estét pedig, a csodálatos Weasley-Féle Tűzvarázs káprázatos tűzijátéka koronázta meg.

A nap folyamán, miközben próbálta elkerülni Gabrielle közeledési kísérleteit, sikerült Harrynek pár szót váltania az ismerős rendtagokkal. Röviden megköszönte Kinsley Shackleboltnak a közreműködést a meghallgatáson, nehogy feltűnjön valakinek az, mennyire jól ismerik egymást. Később szívből gratulált Tonks és Lupin eljegyzéséhez. Mordon adott pár jó tanácsot biztonsági intézkedésekkel kapcsolatban, és McGalagony is átadta személyesen mindegyiküknek az idei tanév tankönyvlistáját. Hermionét annyira lenyűgözte az új könyvlista, hogy a fiúk hamarosan inkább Muriel néni kísérgetését választották volna könyvmániás áradozása helyett.

A tűzijáték után Harrynek végre sikerült kettesben maradnia az emelten Ginnyvel. Az ablakból nézték a világító tűz-sárkányok és paripák nyargalását az égbolton. A fiú végre erőt vett magán, és a lány felé fordult.

- Gyönyörű vagy - nyögte ki végül rekedten, kiszáradt torokkal. - Nagyon nehéz távol tartani magam tőled.

- Talán mégsem kellene menekülnöd előlem, és folytathatnánk… - A lány reménykedve nézett fel rá.

- Tudod, hogy csak miattad döntöttem így. Féltelek, és erőt ad nekem, hogy biztonságban tudhatlak. Másképp nem bírnám végigcsinálni.

- Akkor kivárom, amíg eljön a mi időnk. Ha elmész az iskolából, legalább a medál legyen veled, így egy kicsit olyan, mintha én is ott lennék.

Harry kiemelte a láncot az inge alól, s a medál aranyosan csillanva forgott a tűzijátékok fényében.

- Már most is velem van mindig. - Kézen fogta a lányt. - Menjünk le a többiekhez.

A folyosó kanyarulatában, a lépcsőfordulóban összeborulva csókolózó párba botlottak. Annyira elvesztek egymásban, hogy észre sem vették őket, amíg Ginny és Harry kuncogva torkot nem köszörültek mellettük. Ron és Hermione ijedten rebbentek szét.

- Semmi baj, csak folytassátok! Ha leengedtek a lépcsőn, mi már megyünk is… - vigyorogtak rájuk mindketten.

A párocska vöröslő arccal nézett utánuk, ahogy nevetgélve leszaladtak a kertbe a későig mulatozó vendégek közé.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. fejezet - Kirándulás Godric's Hollow-ba**

Az iskolakezdésig már csak két hét volt hátra, és Harryt egyre jobban fűtötte a tettvágy. Majdnem eltelt a nyári szünet, és még semmit sem tettek a legfontosabb cél érdekében. Úgy érezte, valahol már el kéne kezdeni a kutatást, és erre semmi más ötlete nem volt, mint Godric's Hollow. A falu, ahol minden elkezdődött. Ahol tizenhét évvel ezelőtt a szülei meghaltak, és az édesanyja az életét feláldozva mentette meg őt. Ahol egy időre elvesztette erejét a Sötét Nagyúr, Voldemort.

Ront és Hermionét először váratlanul érte, amikor Harry előállt a kirándulás ötletével. Persze ez máskor sem lett volna egyszerű kirándulás, egy háború idején, pedig különösen veszélyes volt.

- Igazad van, Harry. Tudtuk, hogy ez eljön előbb-utóbb, de olyan jó és békés volt az elmúlt néhány nap, ez esküvő, meg minden - sóhajtotta Hermione.

- Igen. Egészen olyan volt, mintha normális életet élhetnénk. De ma reggel már megjött a legújabb Reggeli Próféta, és nagyon hosszúra nyúlik benne a gyászrovat - felelte komolyan Harry.

- Már megint van ismerős? - kapta fel a fejét Ron, de a fiú a fejét rázta.

- Ma reggel még nem volt.

- Valahogy meg kéne szervezni az egész kiruccanást, hogy minél biztonságosabb legyen - folytatta a lány.

- Egyedül semmiképpen nem mehetsz! - jelentette ki határozottan Ron. - Ráadásul valahogy anyáéknak is be kell adnunk a dolgot. Téged kénytelenek lesznek elengedni, de ha mindhárman megyünk, abba nem fognak ilyen könnyen belemenni.

- Ha minden kötél szakad, egyedül is elmegyek. A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyben, egyedül talán nagyobb biztonságban leszek.

- Ezt nem teheted! Megbeszéltük, hogy veled tartunk. Nem rázhatsz le minket! - tiltakozott Ron.

- Holnapig próbáljuk meg kitalálni a legjobb megoldást! - indítványozta Hermione. - Addig biztosan nem lesz időm elkészíteni a négy karkötőt, ahogy megbeszéltük, és így nem tudunk jelezni senkinek, ha valami baj van.

- Tudod egyáltalán, hogy hová kell menni? Kéne valaki, aki elkalauzol a helyszínre, és információkkal szolgál.

- Szerintem Remus Lupint kéne megkérned. Ő tényleg jól ismerte a szüleidet, és bizonyára szívesen segítene. Valószínűleg jól esne neki, ha a segítségét kérnéd, ráadásul felnőtt, és a Főnix Rendjének a tagja. Így már anya sem tudna belekötni semmibe.

- Rendben. Most rögtön írok neki.

- Ha velünk tart, talán még ráérnek azok a karkötők. Addigra mindenképpen készen lesznek, mire egyedül megyünk küldetésre a Roxfortból. Most a szüleid is tudni fogják, így nem lehet gond - bizakodott Hermione.

A levelet nem volt könnyű biztonságosan, de érthetően megfogalmazni. Végül Harry ennyit írt:

_ „Kedves Lupin Professzor!_

_ Szeretnék önnel találkozni, amint lehet. _

_ Szükségem lenne a tanácsaira egy kirándulással kapcsolatban. _

_ Nagyon várja,_

_ Fogadott keresztfia"_

A válasz estére megjött, és a férfi másnapi érkezésének hírét hozta. A hármas aggódva gondolt az előtte álló útra. Ron attól rettegett, mit szól majd édesanyja a veszélyes kiránduláshoz. Hermione pedig folyamatosan a könyveket bújta, és a „vészjelző karkötő" megoldásán törte a fejét.

Reggel mindhárman elcsigázottan majszolták a pirítósukat, amikor megérkezett a várva várt vendég.

- Remus vagyok, Molly! - hallatszott az ajtó túlsó oldaláról. - Tudod, akinek a holdfogyatkozás a kedvenc napja. A férfi arca kissé nyúzottnak tűnt, amikor belépett az ajtón. - Jó reggelt!

- Gyere Remus, ülj le és egyél! Úgy látom, rád fér egy kis reggeli - tette elé a tányért azonnal gondoskodóan Mrs. Weasley. - Örülök, hogy beugrottál.

- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen hamar jött - fordult a vendéghez Harry, miközben az asszony kezében megállt a konyharuha.

- Te hívtad Remust?

- Igen Molly, Harry beszélni szeretett volna velem. Talán valami baj van? - A férfi szemei fürkészően pillantottak végig sorban mindegyikükön.

- Előbb reggelizzen meg nyugodtan. Nincs semmi baj, majd meglátja.

Mrs. Weasley rosszalló fejcsóválással pakolászott körülöttük, amíg befejezték az evést.

Később mind a négyen a fenti kis szobában ültek, és Harry rögtön a lényegre tért.

- El szeretnék menni Godric's Hollow-ba. - Várakozóan nézett a férfire, aki elgondolkodva ráncolta a homlokát.

- Már vártam, mikor jön el ez a pillanat. Csak az útmutatásomra van szükséged, vagy szeretnéd, ha veled tartanék? - kérdezte először kissé tartózkodóan.

- Mindkettőnek örülnék, ha önnek nem okoz problémát. Tudom, hogy két napja volt holdtölte...

- Semmi baj, Harry. Bár farkasölőfű-főzet nélkül nehezebb átvészelnem, már jól vagyok. Szívesen segítek neked, amiben csak tudok. Azonban tudnod kell, hogy nem veszélytelen ez a kirándulás. Nem hiszem, hogy csak nekem fordult meg a fejemben, hogy ezt tervezed. A helyszínt pedig, mint azt te is jól tudod, Féregfark és a Nagyúr is jól ismeri.

- Úgy gondoltam, hogy ő személyesen nem szívesen látogatná meg ereje elvesztésének helyszínét... - jegyezte meg a fiú.

- Lehet, de erre nem építhetünk, ráadásul csapatostól állnak rendelkezésére halálfalók, a számára kellemetlen feladatokra. Hogy tervezed az utat?

- Még nem tudom, mi a legjobb megoldás. - Harry barátai megdöbbent arcára nézett. - Ha ketten megyünk, használhatnám a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyem, és ha önnél is lenne egy, teljesen észrevétlenek maradhatnánk.

- Na de Harry!

- Nem ezt beszéltük meg! - tiltakozott Ron és Hermione egymás szavába vágva.

- Ha négyen megyünk, mindenképpen feltűnést keltünk. Sokkal nagyobb veszélyben leszünk. Ráadásul anyukád már sejt valamit, és kemény mérkőzés lesz őt meggyőzni.

- Ebben igazad van, de így sokkal kiszolgáltatottabbak lesztek! Négyből egy ember még talán el tud hoppanálni segítségért, de kettőből egyikőtök sem fogja sorsára hagyni a másikat, ha veszélybe kerültök - érvelt a lány.

- Hermionének igaza van, Harry - szólt közbe Remus. - Azonban arra is gondolni kell, hogy ha nem keltünk feltűnést, kisebb az esélye, hogy valaki akár most, akár később csapdát állíthat ott neked. Az lesz a legjobb, ha elkérem Mordon tartalék láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, és előre megyek megnézni a terepet. Ha biztonságos, akkor együtt visszamegyünk. Még meggondolhatjuk, hogy ketten, vagy többen.

Mindannyian beleegyezően bólintottak.

- Gondolom a házat és a szüleid nyugvóhelyét szeretnéd látni - fordult hozzá újra a férfi, mire Harry elszoruló torokkal bólintott. - Akkor mindkét helyen körülnézek, és utána jelentkezem. Csak két napot várjunk még, amíg megszerzem a köpenyt, és új erőre kapok.

- Nagyon köszönöm, hogy ilyen segítőkész, és megérti, milyen fontos ez nekem.

- Örülök, hogy hozzám fordultál Harry. Már mondtam, hogy szívesen segítek, ha tudok. Ezen felül, - fordult vissza az ajtóból a férfi -, Dumbledore professzor bízott benned, így hát én is ezt teszem.

Két nappal később, Remus Lupin a megbeszéltek szerint újra eljött az Odúba. Ron és Hermione éppen kint beszélgetek a hátsó kertben, és Harry nem akarta rögtön megzavarni az együttlétüket. Így is ritkán vonultak félre kettesben, hogy ő minél kevésbé érezze kirekesztettnek magát. Barátai toleranciája nagyon jól esett neki, és igyekezett ő is a lehető legtermészetesebben kezelni a megváltozott helyzetet. Örült, hogy szeretik egymást, és végre nem marakodnak állandóan.

A szokásos ellenőrző kérdések után helyet foglaltak az éppen üres konyhában.

- Sikerült felmérnie a terepet? - faggatta a férfit rögtön, amint leültek.

- Megszereztem Mordon köpenyét, és a faluban is voltam.

A férfin látszott, hogy őt is megrázta az élmény, hogy régen halott barátainak sírjánál, és valaha volt otthonában járt.

- Vannak bizonyos gyanús körülmények, de nem hinném, hogy csapda várna ott ránk. Mégis úgy gondolom, hogy jobb lenne, ha teljesen láthatatlanul, és csak ketten mennénk.

- Sejtettem, hogy ezt fogja javasolni. A barátaim nem fognak örülni. Két napja ezzel bombáznak, de tudom, hogy ők csak jót akarnak.

- Ha biztonságosnak bizonyul a környék, később velük is visszatérhetsz még, ha szeretnél - győzködte Lupin. - Mikor tervezed az indulást?

- Minél hamarabb, akár azonnal is indulhatunk.

- Úgy érzed, hogy felkészültél?

- Igen. Már nagyon régen vártam ezt, nem is tudom mióta.

Ekkor lépett be a konyhába Ron és Hermione.

- Jó napot!

- Hát megjött!

- Mikor indulunk? - kérdezgették egymás szavába vágva.

Harry sóhajtott. Úgy érezte jobb, ha ő közli velük a rossz hírt.

- Csak ketten megyünk. Egyelőre. Így a legbiztonságosabb. Senki nem fog meglátni minket, megvannak a köpenyek. Felveszem a talárt is, amit Fredéktől kaptam, támadás esetén némi védelmet az is ad. - Elviszem anyám pálcáját is. Tette hozzá gondolatban.

- De... Hát... Ha bajba kerültök, mi lesz? - aggódott a vörös hajú fiú.

- Hagyd, Ron. Már eldöntötték - nézett végig rajtuk lemondóan Hermione. - Biztosan jól meggondoltad Harry? Nem segíthetünk, Lupin professzor?

- Azt hiszem ez a legjobb megoldás ebben a helyzetben. Így keltjük a legkisebb feltűnést, és ezzel a legkevesebb támadási felületet is. Ez a legfontosabb. Hamarosan indulunk.

- Mindjárt jövök! Egy pillanat!

A lány lóhalálában felrohant a szobájába. Egy perc múlva már újra előttük állt.

- Ezt mindenképpen vidd magaddal Harry! Még csak kettő van készen, és az egyik nálam lesz. Viselni fogom, a másik legyen rajtad.

Hermione tenyerén két egyforma karkötő feküdt. A fonott bőrszíjak egy korong alakú ezüstlapot vettek körbe, amin egy jin-jang jel volt látható.

- Ez egy ismert szimbólum, senki sem fog rá gyanakodni. A ruha alatt egyáltalán nem feltűnő. Ha azonban a pálcádat a fekete részhez érinted, a másikon, - majd ha a többi elkészül, akkor pedig mindegyiken - , a színe vörösre változik. Közben felmelegszik valamennyire, hogy a gazdája időben érzékelje a változást. Ha a fehér jelre nyomod a pálcád, visszanyeri a színét, és jelzi, hogy minden rendben van újra, elmúlt a veszély.

- Megnézhetem? - nyújtotta a kezét Lupin, aztán ujjai közt forgatva nézegette az ékszert. - Ezt egyedül készítetted? - nézett a lányra elismerően. - Nagyon szép munka. Hasznos holminak tűnik. Kinek szánjátok a többit?

- Mindhárman viselni fogjuk őket, ha elkészültek, egyet pedig Ginnynek adunk, hogy riadóztatni tudjon valakit a Roxfortból, vagy a Rendből, ha szükség lenne rá.

- Okos gondolat - bólintott a férfi. - Remélem, hogy ma nem fogjuk használni. Szólj, ha elkészültél, addig beszélek Mollyval.

Harry valóban magára öltötte a páncélozott talárt, felvette a karkötőt, és belső zsebébe rejtette Lily pálcáját. A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt a zsebébe dugta, és csatlakozott a többiekhez a konyhában. Mikor belépett, Mrs. Weasley azonnal a nyakába borult, és megölelte.

- Vigyázz magadra Harry! Tudom, hogy nem tarthatlak vissza, de nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Mrs. Weasley. Ne féltsen! - vigasztalta Harry az aggódó asszonyt, aztán elköszönt a többiektől és kiléptek az ajtón.

Az Odútól egyre távolabb sétáltak.

- Ha eléggé eltávolodtunk, közösen kell hoppanálnunk, hogy vezetni tudjalak.

- Hová megyünk pontosan? Milyen az a hely? - kíváncsiskodott a fiú.

- Csak egy apró skót falucska, Harry. Egy eldugott, de békés hely, legalábbis egykor az volt. A faluban azelőtt néhány régi varázslócsalád leszármazottai éltek. Mostanra már senki nem maradt már a környékén sem. Miután _az_ megtörtént, akik túlélték, inkább elmenekültek. A ház, ahol a szüleidet elbújtatták, Dumbledore professzor egy régi öröksége volt, amit még ő sem látogatott meg azelőtt.

- Furcsa, de sosem gondoltam arra, hogy az igazgató úr máshol is élhet, mint az iskolában.

- Volt még egy háza, amit akkoriban használt, amikor még nem tanított a Roxfortban. Előfordult, hogy később is ellátogatott oda olykor, általában nyaranta. Ennek hollétét azonban csak kevesen ismerték, és én nem tartoztam közéjük.

- Vajon az a ház most kié lehet?

- Talán élnek még távoli rokonai, és ők örökölték. Nem tudom. Albus szinte sosem hozta szóba a családját, csak a testvérérét említette néha. Az ilyen idős varázslóknak, mint ő volt, ha van is családjuk, már bizonyára felnőtt dédunokáik élnek szerteszét a világban. Sokszor előfordul, hogy egy idő után nem is tartják a kapcsolatot.

- Itt jó helyen vagyunk. Gyere, és vedd fel a köpenyt!

Mindketten magukra terítették a láthatatlanná tévő kelmét. A férfi erősen megragadta Harry karját, és egy végtelennek tűnő, rémes pillant múlva már egy kietlen országút szélén egy bokor takarásában álltak. Az út egy völgy bejárata felé kanyargott, gyönyörű, erdő borította hegyek ölelésében. A hegytetők kopárra csiszolt ormai fölött ragyogott a nap, de idelent még mindent hűs árnyék borított.

Lassan lépkedve indultak el az úton, amely kacskaringósan a völgy mélyén fekvő falucska felé sietett. Ahogy egyre közelebb értek, láthatóvá vált, hogy az egész település mindössze egy girbegurba utcából áll, melynek két oldalán ritkásan elhelyezkedve, apró házak állnak. Kertjeikben elhanyagoltan, vadul burjánzottak a növények, mindent beborított a magasra nőtt gaz. Ahogy végigmentek a kis utcán, csupa elhagyott, üresen tátongó épület ásított feléjük koromfekete ajtókkal és ablakokkal, néhány lezárt és bezsaluzott házzal váltakozva. Az egész falu talán tizenöt-húsz házból állt. Csendben haladtak, kezeikkel köpenyük rejtekében pálcájukat markolva figyeltek körbe. Semmi sem mozdult.

A legutolsó ház sokkal rosszabb állapotban volt, mint az összes többi, ami mellett eddig elhaladtak. Lupin megállt a ferdén lógó kertkapu előtt.

- Itt vagyunk - állította meg súgva a fiút.

- Hogyhogy már nincs rajta a Fidelius-bűbáj?

- Nem tudom, Harry. Csak a titokgazda veheti le az épületről az átkot. Ezek szerint Peter Pettigrew volt…

- Mióta laktak itt a szüleim?

- Akkor ajánlotta fel nekik az igazgató úr, amikor kiderült, hogy mekkora veszélyben vannak. Előtte apád családjánál laktak, legalábbis az esküvő után egy rövid ideig. Még a te születésed előtt menekítették ide őket. Várj meg itt, amíg körülnézek!

Harry elhűlten nézte szülőháza maradványait. A férfi eközben körbejárta a régen elvadult, gazzal benőtt kertet, melynek közepén egy félig összeroskadt épület rogyadozott. Valaha bizonyára barátságos otthont nyújtott a fiatal párnak, távol a világ zajától. Harry torka elszorult, szemei égni kezdtek, amint szemügyre vette egykori otthonát, ahol szülei menedéket reméltek. Minden békésnek, ám nyomasztóan elhagyottnak tűnt.

A falu szélétől nem messzire, ez első alacsonyabb domb tetején apró kápolna árválkodott.

- A dombon vannak a sírok. Szeretnéd látni? - A fiú csak hangjából vette észre, hogy a férfi visszatért mellé. Automatikusan bólintott, aztán rájött, hogy társa sem láthatja őt.

- Igen - hangja rekedten szólt.

Felbaktattak a dombra. Az égen vándorló nap mostanra már beragyogta a völgyet is. A patinásan megöregedett épület tövében díszesen faragott kőből formázott síremlékek sorakoztak rendben egymás mellett. A falu házaihoz mérten meglepően sok különböző korú és stílusú sírkő vette körül a kis imaházat. Az egyik szélén elhelyezkedő, egyszerű, de szépen megmunkált kettős sírnál mindketten megálltak. Harry lekuporodott elé, és térdét átkarolva meredt a feliratra:

Lily (Evans) Potter — James Potter  
1958-1981 

Alig érzékelte, hogy Lupin magára hagyja gondolataival és körbejár, a dombról a falut és a környéket fürkészve. Ilyen közel és ilyen távol egyszerre még sosem érezte magát a szüleitől. Most, szinte felnőtt fejjel, a veszteség érzete lassan újra elhatalmasodott rajta. Annyira szerette volna megismerni őket.

A csendet ekkor jellegzetes pukkanás törte meg. Mindketten felpattantak, és a házak felé fordultak. A férfi hangja közvetlenül mellette suttogta:

- Ne mozdulj!

Az egyik teljesen lezárt, és bezsaluzott ház mellett az úton, egy apró, idősnek látszó emberke állt. Az előbb még nem volt ott senki. Rongyos és kopott ruhája Harryt messziről Mundungus Fletcherre emlékeztette, ám ő nem lehetett az. Most éppen az Askabanban töltötte büntetését, sorozatos tolvajlás, valamint orgazdaság miatt, és mert legutóbbi tettenérésekor _inferus_nak, azaz mágiával irányított holttestnek tettette magát.

A kis emberke gyorsan körülpillantott, pálcájával néhány röpke mozdulattal kinyitotta a legközelebbi épület egyik bedeszkázott ajtaját, és nyomban eltűnt mögötte. Éppen a félig lerombolt ház mellett állt, melyben valaha Harry családja veszítette életét.

Az esemény két szemtanúja rögtön a távozás mellett döntött. Hoppanálni azonban innen nem lehetett, hiszen hallótávolságban voltak a titokzatos idegentől. A láthatatlanság leple alatt óvatosan végigmentek újra ugyanazon az útvonalon amerről jöttek. Most már fokozott óvatossággal jártak el. Leginkább, akkor igyekeztek minden apró jelet észrevenni, amikor az ismeretlen varázslót elnyelő ház közelében haladtak el. Próbáltak valami nyomot felfedezni, amelyből következtethettek volna az illető kilétére, az épület azonban ugyanolyan kietlennek tűnt, mint amikor először elhaladtak mellette.

A faluból kiérve most az országút széle helyett Lupin vezetésével felkapaszkodtak az egyik dombra, amely a falu fölé magasodott. Most már biztonságos távolba kerültek, és innen jól beláthatták az egész környéket. Hiába fürkészték azonban éber tekintettel, már semmi nem mozdult.

- Menjünk vissza minél előbb, Harry. Itt most nem biztonságos. Lehet, hogy ártalmatlan alak, akinek kapóra jött a sok üres épület, de az is lehet, hogy rosszban sántikál, vagy megfigyelő. Semmiképpen nem jó jel, hogy itt találtunk valakit.

- Még szeretnék egyszer visszajönni, hiszen a házat nem is tudtuk megnézni...

- Egyelőre tegyél le róla. Amíg fel nem derítettük, mi folyik itt, jobb, ha elkerülöd. Visszafelé már tudsz követni. A kiindulási helyen találkozunk. - A férfi sarkon pördült, és halk pukkanással eltűnt.

Harry még nézte egy darabig a kietlen utcát és az elhagyott házakat. Nehéz volt itt hagynia valaha volt otthonát. Már éppen lendületet vett a hoppanáláshoz, amikor mozgást vett észre a szeme sarkából. A dombról visszanézve megpillantotta amint egy lobogó, fekete talár tűnt el a ház ajtaja mögött, ahová az öreg is bement. Rossz érzéssel várt néhány pillanatig, de nem történt ezután semmi más. Talán csak a szeme káprázott... Hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy Lupin professzor már bizonyára aggódik, így gyorsan megpördült, belevetette magát a semmibe és hoppanált.

Remus Lupin aggodalmas arccal várta.

- Mi történt, Harry? - A fiú megrázta a fejét.

- Szerettem volna jobban körülnézni a házban is.

- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen hamar el kellett jönnünk. Egyelőre szerintem ennyi is épp eléggé felkavaró volt számodra.

- Ki lehetett az a férfi?

- Lehet, hogy a Nagyúrnak kémkedik, vagy akár egy pitiáner bűnöző is bevehette magát a kihalt házak némelyikébe.

- Eléggé alvilági figurának látszott. Először rögtön Mundungus jutott róla az eszembe.

- Majd utána járunk. Most néhány hétig nem leszek elérhető, mert folytatnom kell a Rend számára a küldetésemet, de amint megtudok valamit, jelentkezem.

- Köszönöm, hogy elkísért.

- Szívesen.

A férfi a vállára tette a kezét, és beterelte maga előtt az Odú ajtaján.

Az egész család együtt vacsorázott, de bármennyire kíváncsiak voltak is, nem tettek fel tolakodó kérdéseket, és Harry nagyon hálás volt ezért. Lupint is vendégül látták, azután a férfi elbúcsúzott és elment.

Amit barátaival hármasban maradt, Harry töviről-hegyére elmesélte mi történt az út során.

- Mindenképpen vissza kell mennünk valamikor - jelentette ki a végén.

- Azt a lobogó talárt nem csak hallucináltad? - értetlenkedett Ron.

- Már nem is tudom. De az biztos, hogy valaki, vagy valakik akkor is ott vannak. Meg kell tudnunk, miért.

- Várjuk meg, amíg Lupin professzor jelentkezik. Pár nap múlva úgyis kezdődik az iskola. Ott is folytathatjuk a kutatást, és akár el is mehetünk, ha akarunk. Most először inkább az iskola alapítóinak fennmaradt tárgyai után kéne kutatnunk. Nem gondolod? - nézett kérdőn Hermione a fiúra, aki végül bólintott. A lánynak igaza van. Még nem haladtak semmit ezen a téren, pedig ez a legfontosabb.

- Jó, tegyük félre a dolgot, amíg nem lesz több információnk.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. fejezet - Újra a Roxfortban**

Szeptember elsején reggel, a szokásos fejetlenséggel indult a nap. Hogy elérjék a Roxfort Expresszt, olyan gyorsan kellett csomagolniuk, mint eddig talán még sohasem. Legalábbis a két fiúnak. A lányok természetesen már előző nap elkészültek a pakolással, de Ron és Harry még csak most próbáltak a ládájukba dobálni minden ruhát és felszerelést. Harry áldotta az eszét, hogy megkérte Remus Lupint a tágító bűbáj alkalmazására, így csak belehajigált a ládájába mindent, ami a keze ügyébe akadt, és azok eltűntek a belsejében. Ráér majd a Roxfortban rendet rakni.

Amikor végül felsorakoztak az ebédlőben az induláshoz, Mrs. Weasley a fejéhez kapott.

- Jaj, Harry drágám! Elfelejtettem mondani, hogy Minerva üzenetet küldött Charlie-val. Azt mondta, ne a vonattal utazz, hanem hoppanálj a Roxfort kapujához. Mordon és Tonks ott várnak rád.

- Hogyan? - nézett a többiekre a fiú értetlenül.

- Biztonságosabb neked is, és a diákoknak is. Ott már minden rendben lesz - tette hozzá Mr. Weasley.

- Mikor induljak?

- Már most várnak rád. Menj, és nagyon vigyázz magadra!

Harry a barátaira és Ginnyre nézett.

- Akkor ott találkozunk. A klubhelyiségben leszek.

Vonszolni kezdte maga után a ládáját, de a Charlie, aki szintén velük tartott, most utána szólt.

- Hagy a ládát. Majd én elviszem a magaméval együtt.

- Rendes tőled, köszönöm.

Harry fejében még megfordult, hogy szerencsére megint nála van útravaló biztonsági felszerelése: varázsköpeny, tartalék pálca, páncélozott talár. Egy pillanat alatt hoppanált, és máris az iskola vadkanokkal és varázslényekkel díszített kovácsoltvas kapuja előtt találta magát.

Tonks és Mordon örömmel üdvözölték, és elindultak, hogy felkísérjék a kastélyba. A kapu előtt azonban összetalálkoztak Hagriddal. Az óriás kedvesen meglapogatta a hátát, amitől majdnem összerogyott, és meginvitálta újjáépített házába egy teára. Harry örömmel igent mondott, hogy elterelje nyomasztó gondolatait. Bármerre nézett ugyanis, mindenről az a rettenetes éjszaka, Dumbledore professzor halála és Piton árulása jutott eszébe.

Az újjáépített vadőrlakhoz közeledve, már gyanús lehetett volna a megnagyobbított bejárati ajtó, de csak akkor jött rá, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel, amikor beléptek. A ház belsejére szokatlanul alkalmazott tértágító bűbájt szórtak. A plafon magassága, és a belső tér, akár egy barlang is lehetett volna, és egy új, óriási ajtó is nyílt a helyiségből.

- Mi történt itt, Hagrid?

- Hát, tudod Harry, McGalagony professzor megengedte, hogy Gróp velem éljen, és segítsen a birtok őrzésében. Általában az erdőt járja, de néha itt is alszik nálam. Majd meglátod, milyen sokat tanult. Sokat segít majd nekem és Charlienak a sárkányok gondozásában.

- Hallottam, hogy ő is itt fog dolgozni. Hol vannak a sárkányok?

- A birtoknak azt a részét őrzik, amit nem véd a Tiltott Rengeteg. Ott kerítettünk el nekik egy területet, mint egy rezervátumot. Végül is csak ketten vannak, kényelmesen el fognak férni. Kár, hogy leadtátok az óráimat... a RAVASZ szintű képzés részeként szívesen megmutattam volna őket.

- Hát... azért egyszer szívesen megnézzük, ha lehet. Majd a többiekkel együtt, bizonyára ők is élveznék - felelte Harry, bár nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel. Arra gondolni sem mert, mit szólnak majd a többiek, ha elmondja, amit a nevükben ígért. Hagrid azonban már ettől is jobb kedvűnek látszott. Az egyetlen, aki nem változott, Agyar volt. Ő most is ugyanolyan lelkesen csorgatta a nyálát Harry ölébe, mint eddig bármikor.

A ládája már a szobájukban várta az ágya mellett. Miután kipakolta a legfontosabb dolgokat, elindult a nagyterembe. A többiekkel az évnyitó vacsoránál találkoztak. A beosztási procedúra sokkal rövidebb volt, mint eddig bármikor, az elsősök ugyanis idén jóval kevesebben voltak, mint máskor. Bár a süveg meglepően kevés diákot osztott be idén a Mardekárba, sajnos a többi ház sem gazdagodott sok diákkal. Az egyetlen meglepetést, a hatodéves Gabrielle Delacour okozta. Harry megrémült a gondolatra, hogy ezen túl még itt is menekülnie kell a lány közeledési kísérletei elől, és nagy kő esett le a szívéről, amikor meghallotta, hogy a süveg a Hollóhátba osztotta be.

Miután minden diák megtalálta leendő házát és asztalánál helyet fogalt, McGalagony igazgatónő emelkedett szólásra.

- Minden régi és új diákot egyaránt szeretettel üdvözlünk az iskola falai között. A pótolhatatlan veszteség, amely nemrég a Roxfortot sújtotta, sajnos változások bevezetésére kényszerít bennünket. Idén is, mint eddig minden évben a Tiltott Rengetegbe diákoknak belépni nem szabad. Továbbá tilos megközelíteni a birtok határán kijelölt új, lezárt területet, amely két sárkánynak ad otthont. Azért vannak itt, mert a továbbiakban az iskola védelmi vonalait erősítik. Gondozójuk, Charlie Weasley viseli a gondjukat, vadőrünk, Hagrid segítségével. A tanulóknak tilos elhagyniuk az iskola épületét délután 6 óra, és a hálókörleteket este 9 óra után. Kivételt csak azok az esetek képeznek, ha valaki írásos engedélyt kap, személyesen tőlem. Az első félévben a hétvégi kirándulások Roxmortsba sajnos elmaradnak, a továbbiakat az aktuális biztonsági helyzet szerint állapítjuk meg.

A teremben a felzúduló diákok sustorgása és motoszkálása hallatszott.

- Tudniuk kell, hogy mindez az önök védelmében történik. A lakoma előtt még szeretném elmondani a tanári karban történt változásokat. Mivel megbízott igazgatói teendőim sok időmet lefoglalják, az alsó osztályokban az Átváltoztatástant Fleur Delacour oktatja, a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését pedig Bill Weasley veszi át ebben a tanévben. A Bájitaltant pedig az idén is Horatius Lumpsluck professzor tanítja majd. Ő lesz ezentúl is a Mardekár házvezetője, én továbbra is a Griffendél ház élén maradok. Az új iskolaigazgató kinevezésére közös pályázatot hirdetett meg a Roxfort Felügyeleti Bizottsága és a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium. A pályázatok elbírálásához a felügyeleti bizottság fog vizsgálóbiztosokat küldeni hozzánk. Kérem, fokozottan legyenek udvariasak, és támogassák őket munkájukban a legjobb tudásuk szerint. Nekik köszönhetjük, hogy az intézmény továbbra is megnyithatja kapuit önök előtt. Jó étvágyat!

Harry és Hermione egyszerre kezdték Ginnyit és Ront bámulni.

- Miért nem mondtátok?

- Csak előző este szólt Charlie és Bill, nehogy elájuljak a meglepetéstől. Azóta alig bírtam magamban tartani.

- Én nem is tudtam! - vágott durcás képet Ginny, de a többiek addigra már örömmel találgatták, hogy ebből vajon mennyi előnyük származhat a továbbiakban, így ő is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Másnap reggel, a trió éppen a nagyteremben reggelizett, amikor McGalagony tanárnő lépett hozzájuk.

- Jó reggelt! Itt vannak az órarendjeik. Ha bármi kérdésük van, szóljanak. Az első két órájuk velem lesz. - A professzor a többi diák felé vette az útját.

Mindegyikük az órarendjét tanulmányozta, amíg felkászálódtak az asztaltól. A két fiú órái megegyeztek, de Hermione órarendje majdnem olyan zsúfolt volt, mint a másik kettőé együtt véve.

- Két átváltoztatástan, egy lyukasóra... Juhé! - kurjanotta Ron, aztán nyomban elfintorodott. - Utána két bájitaltan... Rémes.

- Nem tudom, hogy hol tartod azt a rémes könyvet Harry, de idén már más könyvből dolgozunk. Így aztán nagyon össze kell szedned magad, ha nem akarsz leégni Lumpsluck előtt!

Mikor kifelé indultak, az előző év kviddics csapata rohanta le Harryt.

- Mikor lesz edzés?

- Lesz válogatás?

- Ki jön Angelina helyére?

Hirtelen szóhoz sem jutott. Erre nem is gondolt a nyáron. Imádott repülni, nagyon szerette ezt az izgalmas játékot, de tudta, hogy ilyen kötöttséget a mostani körülmények között nem vállalhat.

- Még nem tudom, hogy mi lesz, majd beszélek McGalagonnyal, és mindenkit rögtön értesítek.

Szögezte le Harry és megpróbált elsomfordálni. Ginny azonban nem tágított mellőle, és mikor a többiek lemaradtak, a lány elé állt.

- Komolyan abba akarod hagyni a kviddicset? Láttam rajtad, hogy csak lerázni akarod őket. Ők a te csapatod Harry! Annyira szeretsz repülni... legalább egy kicsit többet lehettünk volna együtt...

Ginny olyan szemrehányóan nézett rá, hogy nem állhatta a tekintetét. Lehajtotta a fejét.

- Muszáj ezt tennem. Reméltem, hogy te megérted. Nem ez az egyetlen fontos dolog az életemben, amiről most le kell mondanom. Szívem szerint nem ezt tenném, de nincs más választásom. Nem akarom akkor cserbenhagyni a csapatot és a Griffendélt, amikor meccsen számítanak rám, és valamiért nem tudok ott lenni. Most nem vállalhatok ilyen szoros kötöttséget, mert nem tudnám betartani. - Harry végre újra a lányra merte emelni tekintetét. - Különben is, nálad jobb fogót el sem tudnék képzelni a csapatban.

A bóktól a lány arca teljesen kipirult, és egy pillanatra átölelte a fiút.

- Biztosan tudod, mit miért teszel, de nagyon rossz lesz nélküled. - Megfordult, és elszaladt a többiek után.

Harry legszívesebben utána futott volna. Remélte, hogy a lány is érzi, mennyire fáj neki megtagadni a két legörömtelibb dolgot az életében. Nehéz volt ilyen döntést hozni, de még sokkal nehezebb lesz kitartani mellette.

Átváltoztatástan órák után, Harry odalépett McGalagony professzorhoz.

- Tanárnő kérem. Szeretnék beszélni önnel, ha most megfelel. Lyukasórám lesz.

- Kövessen az igazgatói irodába!

Az igazgatói iroda lépcsőjét őrző kőszörny a jelszóra, „Kviddics" nyomban félreugrott, és mögötte feltűnt a lépcső. Szorongva lépett be a régóta ismert helyiségbe. Nem járt itt Dumbledore professzor halála óta. Minden ugyanolyan volt, és valahogy mégsem. Talán csak Fawkes, a főnix hiánya tűnt fel elsőre. Rögtön a földbe is gyökerezett azonban a lába, mert a falon egy új portré lógott, a Roxfort régi igazgatóinak festményei között. A képről Albus Dumbledore mosolygott bíztatóan a fiúra.

- Szervusz Harry! - szólította meg a volt iskolaigazgató. - Örülök, hogy ismét találkoztunk.

- Jó napot - nyögte megdöbbenten, és még mindig meredten bámulta a képet. Szemét elfutották a könnyek, és lassan lerogyott a közelben álló székre.

Az igazgatónő hangja alig jutott el a tudatáig.

- Még van egy kis elintéznivalóm, gondolom nem baj, ha egy kicsit magadra hagylak itt. Nemsokára visszajövök - ezzel távozott.

Albus Dumbledore a képen bíztatóan intett, hogy jöjjön közelebb. Harry lassan kezdett felocsúdni. Felállt és a portréhoz lépett.

- Jó napot uram. Elnézést, csak váratlanul ért, hogy itt találom... ebben a formában.

- Megkaptad a levelemet, ugye?

- Igen uram. Csak van néhány dolog, ami nem egészen világos számomra.

- Amire tudok, szívesen válaszolok. Vannak azonban olyan információk, amik felett nem rendelkezhetem. Sejted mire gondolok?

- Hogy miért bízott Pitonban. - Harry fújt egy nagyot. - Bizonyára volt oka rá, bár úgyis tévedett, hiszen végül a gyilkosa lett. - Ezt már izzó gyűlölettel ejtette ki a száján. Szemére vörös ködként ereszkedett a vad indulat, ezúttal nem is próbálta meg leplezni.

- Ezek szerint még nem vette fel veled a kapcsolatot. Sejtettem, hogy neki sem lesz könnyű...

- Addig jó, amíg nem találkozunk. Meg fogom ölni!

- Ezt nem teheted, Harry. - Az igazgató hangja megremegett. - Láttad mennyire meg akartam óvni még Dracót is a gyilkosság bűnétől. Te nem tehetsz ilyet! A te fegyvered a szeretet kell, hogy legyen, mert csak ezzel győzhetsz. Ha felkeres téged, mindenképpen meg kell hallgatnod, amit mond. Ha másért nem, az én kérésemre tedd meg!

- Nem ígérek semmit. Semmi nem sikerül. Még a medál, amit megszereztünk az is hiábavalóság volt. Akárcsak a maga halála. Nem az igazi horcrux volt a kőtálban. Hiába mérgeztem meg azzal a rémes itallal, az egész felesleges volt! - fakadt ki végül indulatosan. Könnyei végigcsorogtak az arcán, ahogy térdre ereszkedett a szőnyegen, és zokogott a feltörő fájdalomtól.

- Mindennek megvolt az értelme, hidd el fiam. Így kellett történnie. Tudod Harry, még egy nagy hibát elkövettem. Rá kellett volna vennem Perselust, hogy ossza meg másokkal is a titkát. Sajnos azonban attól való félelmemben, hogy Voldemort belelát az emlékeidbe, és rajtad keresztül leleplezheti őt, elrejtettük előled, és mások elől is az igazság egy részét. Nagy hiba volt, de akkor úgy gondoltam, nem tehetünk mást. - Mikor a fiú végre összeszedte magát, és érdeklődve felnézett rá, folytatta. - Szokott még fájni a sebhelyed?

- Ez érdekes dolog. Mióta ön meghalt... - megköszörülte a torkát. - Szóval azóta nem fájt egyszer sem. Látomásaim sem voltak. Ez miért lehet?

- Voldemort valószínűleg teljesen lezárta előtted az elméjét, és amennyire lehet, igyekszik megszakítani a közöttetek lévő kapcsolatot. Rejtve akarja tudni a terveit, mert attól tart, hogy magasabb fokon elsajátítod a legilimenciát. A tetteidre talán nem is kíváncsi annyira. Nem feltételezi, hogy a támogatásom nélkül lépéseket teszel azért, hogy elpusztítsd, vagy hogy ezután bárki is segít téged ellene.

- Hát ebben téved, és ez remélem a vesztét okozza majd. Még nem tudom, merre induljak el, de mindent elkövetek, hogy végrehajtsam, amit együtt elkezdtünk, és amiért ön az életét is feláldozta!

- Köszönöm. Nagyon meghat a hűséged. Az ilyen beszéd jobban illik hozzád, igazán méltó a Griffendél házhoz. Büszke vagyok rád. - Az idős férfi szeme fényesen csillogott. - Kiderült valami a hamis medálról?

- Volt benne egy levél, már fejből tudom. Ez állt benne:

_A Sötét Nagyúrnak!_

_Mikor ezt olvasod, én már rég nem leszek az élők sorában, de tudatni akarom veled, hogy én fedtem fel a titkodat. Elloptam az igazi horcruxot, és amint tehetem, megsemmisítem. Abban a reményben várom a halált, hogy mikor szembenézel méltó ellenfeleddel, már ismét egyszerű halandó leszel._

_R. A. B._

Harry várakozóan nézte az elmélyülten gondolkodó igazgatót. A többi portréalak, a Roxfort előző igazgatói lassan ébredezni kezdtek, és érdeklődve hallgatták a párbeszédet.

- Van sejtése, ki lehet ő?

- Sajnos ebben én már nem segíthetek. Sejtelmem sincs, ki lehet. A monogram bizonyára több emberre ráillik. Ezek szerint Voldemort múltjában kell keresgélnünk. Jó lenne tudni egyáltalán valóban elpusztította-e az illető a horcruxot. Talán itt, az iskolában kéne kezdenetek a kutatást. Gondolom a barátaid segítségére számíthatsz. A magánkönyvtáram szintén rendelkezésedre áll. Minerva majd megmutatja.

- Mit keressünk?

- A monogram gazdáját, és az alapítók ereklyéit kutassátok. Ha ez nem vezet nyomra, javaslom, hogy az iskola történetét is tanulmányozzátok, leginkább Voldemort idejében. Hátha valami felett elsiklott a figyelmem annak idején. Ezen kívül Godric's Hollow-ban is körül kellene nézned.

- Lupin professzorral jártunk ott néhány napja. Teljesen kihaltnak tűnt a falu, de kiderült, hogy valaki jár oda. Egy idős varázslót láttunk hoppanálni a szomszéd háznál.

- Ez nagyon jó hír, Harry. Akkor még mindig tartja magát az ígéretéhez. Talán tud neked segíteni pár dologban. - A fiú értetlenül meredt az idős férfi képére, mire az folytatta. - Mármint az öcsém, Aberforth. Ő lehetett az. A többit majd ő elmeséli személyesen, ha felkeresed. Csak ennyit segíthetek.

- Honnan fogom tudni, hogy ő az?

- Kérd, hogy igazolja neked a kilétét, és ő meg fogja mutatni neked a sebhelyét a bal vádliján, ami pontosan olyan, mint az enyém. A Londoni metró térképéhez hasonlít. Azt hiszem, egyszer láttad rajtam. Emlékszel?

- Igen. Hogyhogy mindkettejüknek egyforma sebhelye van?

- Családi örökség, Harry. Ez egy hosszú történet. Majd egyszer elmesélem.

A festmény ezzel úgy látszik, lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. Éppen ekkor lépett be a visszatérő igazgatónő.

- Minden rendben?

- Igen asszonyom.

- Miről akart velem beszélni?

- Szeretném átadni valaki másnak a kviddics csapatkapitányságot, és a fogó posztját is.

A tanárnő elkerekedett szemmel nézett rá.

- Komolyan így gondolja?

- Sajnos nem vállalhatom az idén. Nem akarom később cserbenhagyni a csapatot és a Griffendél házat sem.

- Nagyon sajnálom, hogy így döntött. Remélem, tudja mennyire büszke vagyok a csapatbéli teljesítményére. - A nő szigorú tekintetét Harry szemébe fúrta. - Örülnék, ha felszabaduló idejében a RAVASZ-ra készülne.

- Ha csak a vizsgákon múlna, nem döntöttem volna így. Fontosabb teendőim azonban bármikor elszólíthatnak az iskolából, és ez ellen nem tehetek semmit.

- Van valami javaslata a csapatkapitányi posztra?

- Rajtam kívül, Ginny játszik legrégebben a csapatban. Fogóként is jól megállná a helyét, hiszen ő játszott helyettem, amikor Dolores Umbridge eltiltott.

- Rendben, majd értesítem.

- Lenne még egy dolog tanárnő… - McGalagony várakozó arccal nézett rá. - Hétvégén eltávozást szeretnénk kérni, Ronnal és Hermionéval. Ezen kívül folyamatos és teljes körű könyvtárhasználati lehetőséget, valamint állandó kijárási engedélyt az iskola egész területére.

A tanárnő felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Csak ennyi? Gondolom nem óhajt magyarázattal szolgálni.

Harry elfordította a fejét.

- Sajnos nem tehetem.

Az igazgatónő Albus Dumbledore portréjára tekintett, aki láthatóan jól mulatott huncutul csillogó félholdszemüvege mögött. Az öreg varázsló határozottan bólintott a tanárnőnek, aki válaszul összepréselt ajkakkal biccentett felé.

- Rendben. Remélem, alapos indokuk van erre. Ha elhagyják az iskola területét továbbra is kötelesek jelenteni nekem. A tanórákat, pedig csak kivételes esetben hagyhatják ki. Ebből nem engedek.

- Köszönöm. Így lesz. - Harry egyik lábáról a másikra állt zavarában.

- Menjen, mert elkésik az órájáról!

Harry az órarendjére nézett: második-harmadik óra dupla bájitaltan. Erről jutott eszébe Hermione utalása a Félvér Herceg, illetve Piton tankönyvére. Megint vörös düh környékezte már a férfi gondolatára is, de néhány mély lélegzet és koncentráció segítségével sikerült rajta úrra lennie. Egyre könnyebben ment. A könyvre mindenképpen szüksége van. Minél jobban meg kell ismernie az ellenséget, hogy felkészülhessen ellene, bármit lép is a jövőben volt bájital tanára.

Ráadásul feltűnő lenne, ha ebben az évben semmit sem produkálna Lumpsluck professzor tanóráin. Szerencsére a könyv nem kizárólag a hatodéves tananyaghoz tartalmazott apró betűs jegyzeteket. Piton valószínűleg végig használhatta a RAVASZ előkészítő során, mert rendszeresen utalások és párhuzamok szerepeltek benne más, eddig a fiú számára ismeretlen bájitalok készítési módjaival kapcsolatban is. Ha az egészen átrágja magát, és az idei tankönyvébe átírja a megfelelő bejegyzéseket, ebben az évben is jól teljesíthet. Sok munka lesz vele, de megéri. Közben feljegyzi majd az egyéb említett varázslatokat, és gondosan utánanéz mindegyiknek. Nem akart még egyszer úgy járni, mint a _Sectumsemprá_val, amivel tavaly sikerült véletlenül súlyosan megsebeznie Draco Malfoyt.

Még volt egy kis ideje, így hát elindult a _Szükség Szobája_ felé, a hetedik emeletre. Sétálni kezdett a folyosón, ahol a falon lévő festményen éppen Badar Barnabást püfölték a trollok. Amint felidézte a megfelelő kívánságot: „Meg kell találnom a Félvér Herceg könyvét ott, ahová tettem…" Hamarosan megjelent az ajtó a sima kőfalon.

Belépve ismét rácsodálkozott, mennyi mindent rejtettek el az évszázadok során ezen a mesés helyen. A több sorban álló magasra feltornyozott holmi egy óriási mugli raktáráruház benyomását keltette volna, ha nem furcsa, szedett-vedett tárgyak és lim-lomok töltötték volna be az egész helyiséget.

Arca elkomorult, amint pillantása a most már végképp tönkretett _Volt-Nincs Szekrényre_ esett. Megint elöntötte a keserűség, milyen kevés hiányzott hozzá, hogy megváltoztassa azt a szörnyű estét. Hányszor próbált bejutni ide, mialatt Draco azért dolgozott, hogy bejuttassa a kastélyba a halálfalókat! Megrázta a fejét. Most nem ezért jött. Keresni kezdte hát a bájitaltan könyvet. Jól emlékezett, hová dugta, és hamarosan meg is találta a kis szekrényt. Magához vette, a talárjába rejtette. Találomra megindult a sorok között, azon töprengve, milyen nehéz lenne valamit ebben a káoszban megtalálni, pedig bizonyára sok értékes és hasznos holmi akad itt. Talán a tekergők is ismerték a helyet…

Miközben kilépett a szoba ajtaján, töprengését Hóborc éktelen hahotázása szakította félbe.

- Húúúúúúúúú! Elkésett a Potter fiúúúúúúúú! - suhant végig a hetedik emeleti folyosón, és Harry rögtön futásnak eredt, ráeszmélve, hogy már az első nap elkésett egy óráról.

Hermione igencsak szemrehányóan nézett a késve érkezőre, Horatius Lumpsluck professzor azonban nagyvonalúan legyintett, és Harry a helyére ülve bekapcsolódott a munkába. Az év első bájitaltan órája meglepően könnyű akadálynak bizonyult. Az előző év anyagából ismételték át a nehezebb főzetek egyikét, így Piton könyve mindenben segítséget nyújtott. Hermione ugyan bosszúsan tekintett Harry gyönyörű türkizkék főzetére, és a fölötte lebegő szivárványszínű párára, Lumpsluck azonban kerek 20 ponttal díjazta munkáját, ami már önmagában megérte a fáradtságot.

Az SVK tanterem felé vonulva Harry elmesélte az igazgatói irodában történteket. Barátai ámultan hallgatták a Dumbledore professzor portréjával folytatott beszélgetés beszámolóját.

- Hétvégére kimenőt kértem mindhármunknak, hogy elmehessünk együtt Godrics Hollowba. McGalagony elengedett, és ráadásul hozzájárult a teljes körű könyvtárhasználathoz is. Ráadásnak pedig, állandó kimenőt is engedélyezett számunkra az iskola egész területén.

- Hú! Ez fantasztikus! - lelkendezett Ron, Hermione azonban kissé elhúzta a száját.

- Azért csak indokolt esetben éljünk vele!

- Nem lehetne például randizni a prefektusi fürdőben? - vigyorodott el Ron kajánul, mire a lány fülig elvörösödött.

- Prefektusként meg se forduljon a fejedben Ron Weasley! - hangja határozottan Mrs. Weaslyére emlékeztetett…

- Jó, csak vicceltem… - visszakozott Ron, bár érezni lehetett a hangjában a csalódottságot. - Volt még valami érdekes? - fordult vissza Harryhez. A fiú nagy lélegzetet vett mielőtt válaszolt.

- Lemondtam a kviddics csapatkapitányságról…

- Ne már! Az nem lehet! - bámult rá Ron.

- … és a fogói posztról is.

- El fogjuk veszíteni a kupát… - Ron szája kétségbeesetten görbült lefelé. - Hogy tehetsz ilyet?!

- Hagyd, már! Gondolod, hogy szívesen teszi? Tudod, hogy imád repülni! - Hermione a fiú felé fordult. - Sejtettem, hogy így döntesz.

- Ha bármikor el kell mennem, nem fogok tudni az edzésekhez és a meccsekhez igazodni. Reméltem, hogy majd megérted, Ron - magyarázta a fiú.

- Ugye nem azt várod, hogy én is kilépjek? - kérdezte kétségbeesve barátja.

- Azt teszed, amit jónak látsz. Sosem kérnék tőled ilyesmit, hiszen alig vártad, hogy bekerülhess a csapatba. Most már mind elfogadtak, és jó őrző vagy.

- Azért tudod, hogy számíthatsz rám, ugye?

- Hát persze.

A Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése terem előtt Bill Weasley várta a diákokat. Miután mindenki bemutatkozott, összefoglalta az idei tantervet.

- Az utolsó évben a magasabb szintű védelmi varázslatok elsajátítására fogunk koncentrálni, és az eddig tanultak nonverbális alkalmazására. Alapvető követelmény lesz a lefegyverző, taroló, kábító, hátráltató átkok és a pajzsbűbájok használata. Ezen felül speciális varázslatokat is megismertek, mint például a _Patrónus_ megidézése, ami bizonyos esetekben használható. Bár mindezek a RAVASZ vizsga alapkövetelményei, elsősorban a halálfalók támadásai során előforduló átkok elleni módszerekre fogunk koncentrálni.

A hármas, megelégedetten nézett össze. Végre valaki, aki valóban fontos dolgokat akar nekik tanítani. Széles mosollyal figyelték Bill előadását, aki lelkesen folytatta:

- Az idei varázslatok elvégzésének elsajátításához elengedhetetlen azonban a rengeteg gyakorlás. Hogy ennek teret biztosítsunk, szívesen támogatom egy SVK szakkör indítását, ami a tantervet követi. Persze, csak ha vannak lelkes jelentkezők. Tudom, hogy rengeteg tanulnivalótok van, hiszen ez a RAVASZ éve, ez most mégis sokkal fontosabb, mint eddig bármikor. Mivel háború van, az életetek múlhat a felkészültségen.

A teremben megfagyott a légkör. Mindenki sápadtan gubbasztotta helyén. Csak a volt DS-tagok vágtak valamivel elszántabb képet a többieknél. Ők már szoktatva voltak a nyomasztó gondolathoz.

- Harry már szervezett egyszer ilyet. Biztosan most is vállalja - hallatszott Neville Longbottom kissé remegő hangja. Minden szem várakozásteljesen Harryre szegeződött.

- Szívesen részt veszek benne, de nem ígérhetem, hogy minden alkalommal jelen leszek. Ha választunk egy helyettest is, és egyikünk mindig ott lesz, szerintem nincsen akadálya.

- Rendben. Akkor most lássunk munkához! - rendelkezett Bill Weasley, és elővette a pálcáját.

Az első hét gyorsan elrepült. A végzős diákoknak rengeteg házi feladattal kellett megbirkózniuk, melyek legtöbbje a RAVASZ vizsgakérdéseket célozta meg. Órák után a trió beült a könyvtárba, és Madám Cvikker szúrós tekintetének kereszttüzében a varázslócsaládok családfáit, és az alapítók után maradt tárgyi emlékek nyomait kutatták. Egyelőre sajnos nem sok eredménnyel.

Esténként, amikor Ron és Hermione elvonultak, hogy kicsit kettesben legyenek, Harry nekilátott Perselus Piton bájitaltankönyvének feldolgozásához. Mivel az előző évben már áttanulmányozta a könyvet, észrevette, hogy meglepően gyorsan halad. Módszerét természetesen Hermionétól leste el: folyamatosan haladt a könyvben, és párhuzamosan átjegyzetelte az új tankönyvbe a végzős bájitalok kiegészítéseit, valamint egy külön pergamenre a Félvér Herceg által leírt egyéb varázslatokat és megjegyzéseket. Ám rossz tapasztalatain okulva, az utóbbiakkal meglehetősen óvatosan bánt.

Mielőtt aludni tért, minden este okklumencia gyakorlatokkal csitította el elméjét. Érdekes módon ezeknek a meditációknak hála, meglepően jól aludt, és valamivel rövidebb idő alatt kipihente magát, a rengeteg tanulás mellett is. Remélte, hogy ezt a menetrendet minél tovább tartani tudja, mert érezte, hogy nagyon jó hatással van rá a gyakorlás. Lassan kezdte feldolgozni és elfogadni a veszteségeit azzal, hogy a feladatára és a tanulásra koncentrálta minden energiáját. Sokkal kiegyensúlyozottabb volt, mint korábban.

Péntek délután került sor a Griffendél kviddics csapatának válogatására. Harry egészen eddig csak annyit közölt a többiekkel, és kitette a faliújságra az időpontot. A tavalyi év csapatán kívül még egy sereg lelkes újonc jelent meg a pálya szélén. Harry köszöntötte őket, és rögtön a lényegre tért.

- Sziasztok! Az idén nem vállalhatom a csapatkapitányi teendőket, és sajnos a játékot sem.

A megjelentek tátott szájjal, értetlenül meredtek rá. Szóhoz sem jutottak.

- A válogatást még közösen vezetjük az új csapatkapitánnyal, aki nem más, mint Ginny Weasley. A további munkában azonban alkalmi tanácsadóként veszek csak részt. Higgyétek el, én sajnálom a legjobban, hogy így kell tennem. Álljatok fel csoportokba aszerint, hogy ki milyen posztra szeretne jelentkezni!

Ginny összefonta lángvörös haját és seprűre pattant. Ő fentről figyelte a jelentkezőket, Harry pedig lentről követte az eseményeket. Két óra elteltével már megvolt az idei csapat. Nagyjából a tavalyi csapat állt össze újra, csak Ginny játszott fogót, és helyette egy új fiú került be hajtónak. Ron maradt az őrző, de saját kérésére választottak egy pótjátékost is, aki rendszeresen velük edzett, hogyha Ron kénytelen lenne kimaradni valamiért, a csapat akkor is fel tudjon állni.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. fejezet - Ismét Godric's Hollow-ban**

Szombat reggel már korán felkeltek, mivel el akarták kerülni a kérdezősködést. Ginny a klubhelyiségben várta őket.

- Ginny, ezt vedd fel légy szíves. - Harry átadta neki a negyedik karkötőt. - Ez az egyik azok közül, amiket Hermione készített. Ha felmelegszik, figyeld a jelet rajta. Amikor a színe vörösre változik, jelezd McGalagony tanárnőnek, Billnek, Charlienak, vagy Hagridnak, - szóval valakinek a Rendből -, hogy bajban vagyunk. Dumbledore portréja tudja hová megyünk. Ha a színe visszaváltozik, már minden újra rendben van, pánik lefújva.

A lány elszántan bólintott.

- Ha bármi bajt észleltek, inkább hoppanáljatok el.

- Ne aggódj! Előre megbeszéltük, hogy ha menekülni kell, hol találkozunk. A Szent Mungó melletti sikátorban beszéltük meg, hogy ha sérültet viszünk, rögtön el tudják látni. Hermione ötlete volt, de reméljük nem lesz rá szükség. Oda jöjjön a segítség, ha máshol nem találnak. - Harry egy pillanatra szinte elveszett a lány szemeiben. - Ginny kérlek, semmiképpen ne hagyd el az iskolát! Itt nem eshet bajod.

- Rendben.

A lány az ékszert a csuklójára húzta, aztán egyenként megölelte őket.

- Légy jó, hugi! - ölelte meg Ron is.

- Jó utat! - búcsúzott Ginny könnybe lábadt szemekkel, ujjaival a karkötő finom díszítését simogatva.

Reggeli után nyomban elindultak. A birtok határára menet találkoztak a kastély felé igyekvő Hagriddal és Charley Weasleyvel.

- Hát ti hová mentek? - állította meg őket az óriás.

- Az igazgatónő engedélyt adott egy kis hétvégi kimenőre - válaszolta Harry.

- Anya tud róla? - szegezte neki a kérdést Charlie öccsének, aki rögtön fülig elvörösödött.

- Biztosan tudni fogja. Annyi Weasley van itt, hogy valaki tutira elfecsegi - felelte fintorogva a fiú. - Már nem vagyok gyerek! Anya úgy kezel, mint egy csecsemőt.

- Csak fél, hogy bajod esik.

- Egy hét alatt igazán meglátogathattatok volna - nézett végig rajtuk szemrehányóan Hagrid. - Ginny bezzeg le tudott jönni hozzám.

- A jövő héten mindenképpen meglátogatunk - szögezte le gyorsan Harry. A nagydarab férfi arca a hírre valamivel vidámabb lett.

- Ebédnél szóljatok, hogy tudjam értesíteni Grópot is.

- Valamikor megejthetnénk azt a beígért sárkánynézést. Hagrid mesélte, hogy szívesen megnéznétek őket. Már sokkal békésebbek, amióta megszokták új otthonukat - tette hozzá Charlie.

Ron és Hermione rémülten néztek barátjukra, de ő csak ártatlanul a vállát vonogatta. Teljesen kiment a fejéből, amit Hagridnak ígért...

- Most már mennünk kell - búcsúztak el, és indultak tovább.

- Vigyázzatok magatokra! - hallatszott még utánuk az óriás öblös hangja.

A díszes, kovácsoltvas kapun kilépve, meglepődve vették észre Rémszem Mordont. A férfi üdvözölte őket, miután mágikus szemével szemügyre vette egyenként mindegyiküket. Harry ismét érezte magán a végigsuhanó vesébe látó tekintetet.

- Na végre! Már azt hittem, hogy lefújják a kiruccanást.

- Velünk akar jönni? - néztek rá megrökönyödve.

- Azt azért nem, csak ellenőrzöm, hogy indulásig minden rendben volt-e. Nem szeretem a meglepetéseket. Mikor jöttök vissza?

- Még nem tudjuk uram. Egész hétvégére kimenőt kaptunk. Vasárnap estig mindenképpen visszatérünk.

- Ne feledjétek! Lankadatlan éberség!

Végül két részletben, mindkét barátjával egyenként Harry elhoppanált Godric's Hollowba.

A hoppanálás kellemetlen élményéből felocsúdva, a falutól biztonságos távolságban, egy közeli domb tetején, a bokrok fedezékében találták magukat. Pontosan ott, ahonnét a legutóbb Harry és Remus Lupin távozott. Először figyelmesen megszemlélték a környéket.

- Harry! Szerintem, vedd fel a köpenyedet! - javasolta Hermione. - Ha bármi váratlan történik, rólad senki nem fog tudni, és tudsz segíteni nekünk.

- Jó ötlet.

A fiú magára kanyarította a láthatatlanná tévő finom anyagot.

- Mindig mondtam, hogy zseniális vagy! - lelkesedett Ron, a piruló lányt átölelve.

Mindent figyelmesen megvizsgálva, lassan közeledtek a falu túlsó szélén álló romos épület felé. A lágy szellő, és a csend békét kölcsönzött a tájnak, csak az elhagyott épületek lehangoló látványa jelezte, hogy itt egykor valami rettenetes esemény történt.

A kertkapu előtt megálltak, és Hermione a pálcájával óvatosan megvizsgálta, nem fenyegeti-e őket valami váratlan meglepetés.

- Olyan bűbáj, vagy átok amit ismerek, nincs a kapun. Azért legyünk óvatosak!

A kapun valóban simán átjutottak, és tovább közeledtek az épület felé. Néhány méterre tőle megálltak.

- Először járjuk körbe - motyogta Harry, és elindultak. A ház másik oldala még rosszabb állapotban volt. Falai meggörbültek és kifelé dőltek, a tető maradványai pedig, szinte a levegőben lógtak. Az egész úgy festett, minta rájuk akarna omlani. Harry torka ismét elszorult a látványtól. Ezt nem lehet megszokni…

A kis házba egyetlen ajtó vezetett. A dúsan burjánzó bokrok, fák és a magasra nőtt gaz szinte teljesen elrejtették előlük a bejáratot. Harry közelebb lépett, hogy félrehúzza, és hozzáférhetővé tegye az ajtónyílást, amikor karja egy láthatatlan erőtérbe ütközött. Meglepetten ugrott hátra, majdnem fellökve nyomában lépkedő barátait.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte Ron, pálcáját a bozótra szegezve.

- Valami nem enged belépni. Egy erőtér lehet.

- Éreztél valami furcsát? Valami jellegzetest? - faggatta Hermione, és közelebb lépett.

- Semmit. Nem okoz fájdalmat, se más érzetet. - Harry elgondolkodva vakargatta homlokát. - Kicsit emlékeztet valamire…

A következő pillanatban mindhármuk pálcája kiröppent a kezükből, és mozdulatlanul, megdermedve bámultak a kapu felől feléjük sétáló emberkére. Az idős férfi, alacsony, és vékony termete ellenére határozott léptekkel, pálcáját rájuk szegezve közeledett feléjük.

- Kik vagytok, és mit kerestek itt? - dörrent rájuk, mialatt figyelmesen vizsgálgatta őket. Mármint Ront és Hermionét, Harry ugyanis még mindig a köpeny alatt állt. A kísértetiesen ismerős helyzet, szinte sokkolta. Rémület uralkodott el rajta, hátha megint nem tud segíteni, és baja eshet a barátainak. Szerencsére a férfi ekkor részben feloldotta a varázslatot, így még lépni ugyan nem bírt, de karjait már kissé tudta mozdítani.

- Csak körül szerettünk volna nézni egy kicsit. - kezdte Hermione, Ron pedig hozzátette:

- Nem akartunk semmi bajt.

- Mutassátok a karotokat!

A varázsló sorban melléjük lépett, és feltépte baj alkarjukon a ruhát. Végül megnyugodva rájuk emelte valószínűtlenül kék szemeit.

- Ki küldött ide? És hol a harmadik társatok?

Barátai ijedten néztek egymásra, és az időt húzva megpróbáltak rögtönözni valamit.

- Ön kicsoda? Honnan veszi, hogy többen vagyunk? - kísérletezett Ron.

- Talán trollnak nézek ki, hogy át akarsz verni egy ilyen ostoba hazugsággal? Honnan ugrott volna a kezembe _három_ pálca, ha nem ennyien hadonásztatok volna vele?

Harry eközben végre lassú, óvatos mozdulatokkal előbányászta talárja belső zsebéből édesanyja pálcáját, és az idegenre szegezte.

- _Petrificus totalus!_

Kiáltása pillanatában azonban a férfit már csillogó-áttetsző pajzs vette körül. Egyetlen mozdulattal magához intette Harry tartalék pálcáját is, aztán egy valószínűleg nonverbális _Invito_val lerántotta róla láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét is.

A fiú esetlenül, a varázsló gyorsaságától elámulva állt.

- Csak nem a híres Harry Potterhez van szerencsém? Látom, még gondod van a nonverbális mágiával. - Alaposan megszemlélte tetőtől talpig. - Nem csoda, hogy nem találtam rajtatok a sötét jegyet. - Fejét csóválva, morgolódva legyintett, és az ámult fiatalok felé nyújtotta elkobzott pálcáikat. Intett, hogy kövessék. - Gyertek velem!

- Ön Aberforth Dumbledore, igaz? - kérdezte Harry, és egy tapodtat sem mozdult.

- Ha úgyis tudod, kár bizonygatnom. Ha nem én lennék most itt, ti már halottak lennétek.

- Szeretnénk bemenni - mutatott az ajtóra a fiú.

- Ahhoz korábban kellett volna felkelnetek - nevetett a férfi. - Ide csak az léphet be, akinek karján ott van a sötét jegy. Ha ez volt cél, akkor hiába jöttetek. Rendszeresen ellenőrzik a halálfalók a házat, bár a Nagyúr nem járt erre már tizenhat éve. Jobb lenne azonban, ha nem itt beszélgetnénk.

- Már tudom! Akkor, a torony aljában is ez az áthatolhatatlan fal volt… - morfondírozott Harry.

Végül mindhárman elindultak és követték a férfit a szomszéd házhoz, ahol Remus Lupin és Harry legutóbb eltűnni látták.

A rozoga épület előtt megálltak, és vezetőjük néhány kuszának tűnő pálcamozdulatára a bedeszkázott ajtó halványan vibrálni kezdett, majd Aberforth egyszerűen intett a többieknek és átlépett rajta. Kissé határozatlanul ugyan, de pár pillanat múlva mindhárman követték.

A kis előszobában álltak egy rövid ideig, mialatt néhány biztonsági varázslatot hajtott végre vendéglátójuk. Innen egy nagyobb helyiségbe kerültek, ahol különös látvány fogadta őket. A belső tér, hála a tértágító bűbájoknak, jóval nagyobb volt, mint azt kívülről feltételezni lehetett volna, ráadásul a berendezés meglepően otthonos volt. Hangulatában a Griffendél klubhelyiségére emlékeztetett, legalábbis a puha, bár kopottas szőnyegek, a kandalló, a kényelmes, de kissé elnyűtt karosszékek ezt a hatást keltették. Bámulatra méltó volt azonban a falakat mindenütt plafonig elborító könyvespolcok látványa. Hermione ámulva sikkantott egyet a meglepetéstől, aztán szégyenlősen a szája elé kapta a kezeit.

- Valami baj van? - fürkészte házgazda, de ő csak a fejét rázta.

- Hermione imádja a könyveket… - magyarázta Ron kissé fanyalogva.

- Akkor át is eshetnénk a bemutatkozás hiányosságain. Aberforth Dumledore vagyok, bár ezt a nevet évek óta nem használtam.

A férfi helyet fogalt az egyik fotelben, és várakozóan nézett rájuk. Most végre jobban szemügyre vehették. A kissé alacsony, vékony emberke ruházata valóban Mundungus Fletcher kopott rongyaira emlékeztetett. Őszes-szürke haja válláig ért, és kócosan lógott. Magas homloka és bátyjához hasonlóan mélyen átható, élénk kék szemei kétséget sem hagytak magas intelligenciája felől, összeszorított vékony ajkai azonban mogorva, magányos embert sejtettek. A fotel alól egyszerre hangos fújás, szuszogás, és kaparászás hallatszott. Egy macskaszerű, pettyes bundájú, feltűnően nagy fülű állat bújt elő. Végigszimatolta a két jéggé dermedt fiút, miközben oroszlánéhoz hasonló farka idegesen csapkodott. A lányhoz érve azonban barátságosan a lábához dörgölőzött. Végül kényelmesen elhelyezkedett gazdája ölében, akinek türelmetlen Intésére a többiek is helyet foglaltak egy-egy fotelben.

- Ron Weasley vagyok. - A fiú a furcsa állatra bökött. - Mi ez az izé?

- Ez egy kneazel, Ron. Nagyon hasznos állat. Különleges képességei közé tartozik, hogy felismeri az alattomos, gyanús egyéneket, és biztos ösztönnel hazavezeti eltévedt gazdáját. Állítólag keresztezhető a macskával, és egyszer valaki azt mondta, talán csámpásban is folyik valamennyi kneazel vér. - világosította fel Hermione. Az idős varázsló, elismerően biccentett.

- Ő a legjobb barátom, Spotty, és valóban kneazel. Önben kisasszony kit tisztelhetek?

- Hermione Granger vagyok uram.

- Örvendek. Te, pedig Harry Potter vagy, ehhez kétség sem férhet. Már a múltkor is itt ólálkodtatok, azzal a szakadt vérfarkassal. - Harry kérdő tekintetét látva, máris folytatta. - Láttam a nyomaitokat, és védelmi varázslataim is időben érzékeltek benneteket. Miért akartatok bejutni oda? - A férfi fejével a szomszéd ház irányába intett.

- Látni akartam, hol kezdődött minden. Hogy hol történt az, amit tönkretette az életemet…

- Viszont ugyanez az esemény rengeteg ember életét meg is mentette, nem gondolod?

- Igaza van uram - hajtotta le a fejét Harry. - Azonban minden hiába, hiszen ugyanúgy folytatódnak a rémségek, mióta Voldemort visszanyerte a hatalmát.

- Azért mégis van egy _kis_ különbség. - Aberforth Dumbledore vesébe látó tekintettel méregette. - Most van valaki, akinek esélye lehet elpusztítani őt. Igazam van?

- Csak nem hiszi el, amit a Próféta ír mindenféle jóslatról? - próbált Harry kibújni a kérdés alól.

- Azt nem is, de a bátyám bizonyára nem véletlenül állt ki melletted annyi éven át. Voldemort kétes értékű figyelme is bizonyára okkal irányult feléd már kezdettől fogva. Engem nem tudsz lóvá tenni, fiacskám. Aztán az meg hogy lehet, hogy felnőtt kíséret nélkül kószáltok erre, ahol a madár sem jár?

- Ez csak ránk tartozik. Dumbledore professzor ígértette meg, hogy mást nem avatunk be a terveinkbe. Amikor legutóbb, a Roxfortban, az igazgatói irodában festményként beszéltem vele, önt is megemlítette. Részben ezért is tértünk most vissza.

- Hmmm… Egy portré, mi? Aztán mit mondott az a vén lókötő? Csak nem ígérgetett már megint a nevemben?

- Azt mondta, hogy tud segíteni nekünk. Hogy forduljunk az öccséhez segítségért, és információért, ha szükségünk lesz rá.

- Fiam, én itt élek már csaknem negyvenkét éve. Jóformán ki sem dugtam innen az orromat, eltekintve néhány röpke kiruccanástól. Szinte remete életet élek, ráadásul kevés emberi lénnyel tartom a kapcsolatot. Nem hinném, hogy sok mesélnivalóm lenne…

- Ne ködösítsen! Mi sem véletlenül vagyunk itt - fortyant fel Harry.

- Biztos érdekes dolgokat látott, akár itt a faluban is. Mi pont ezekre lennénk kíváncsian. Kérem, ennyit igazán megtehet… - nézett rá kérlelőn Hermione.

A férfi pálcájával az egyik ajtó felé intett, és kérdőn feléjük fordult:

- Teát?

Mindhárman bólintottak. A nyitott ajtó mögül csörömpölés hallatszott, majd egy tálca úszott be rajta, négy csészével, és a hozzávalókkal, aztán finoman leereszkedett az asztalon. Mire mindenki kezében ott gőzölgött a frissítő ital, Harry összeszedte magát.

- Miért él ilyen visszavonult életet?

- Megvan a véleményem a varázslótársadalomról, és nem kívánok részt venni benne semmilyen szinten. Annak idején, amit a muglik Második Világháborúnak neveznek, egy félelmetes feketemágus tört világuralomra. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium akkor is igyekezett elbagatellizálni a dolgot, akár csak manapság. Az ő hozzáállásuk miatt megszámlálhatatlan mugli és varázsló lelte halálát. Grindelwald, mert ő volt az, semmire sem volt tekintettel. Csak néhány elszánt varázsló és boszorkány járt a nyomában, hogy megtörje hatalmát. Legtöbbjük azonban lassanként lemorzsolódott, felemésztette őket a kíméletlen ellenféllel folytatott kilátástalan küzdelem. Végül már csak ketten maradtunk, és Albusszal nagy nehezen sikerült sarokba szorítanunk a fenevadat. Bár a végén Albus elpusztította őt, mindketten egy életre szóló emléket szereztünk. A bélyeg örökre a testünkbe égett, és a győzelem nekem majdnem az életembe került.

Talárját és kopott nadrágja bal szárát felhúzva megmutatta s vádliját. Bőrén ugyanolyan sebhely látszott, mint amit Harry egyszer Dumbledore testén látott. Az átokheg furcsa mód, a Londoni metró térképét rajzolta ki.

- Családunk szinte minden tagja odaveszett a háborúban, rajtunk kívül. Én hónapokig feküdtem a Szent Mungóban, mire felépültem. Ezzel azonban még nem volt vége mindennek. A minisztérium folyton kitalált valamit, amivel zaklathatott bennünket. Nem bírták elviselni, hogy Albust azzal, hogy szembeszállt Grindelwalddal, és végül legyőzte őt, a kor legnagyobb mágusának kiáltották ki. Az irigység és a féltékenység elvette a józan eszüket, pedig a bátyámnál szerényebb embert talán sosem hordott a hátán a Föld. Ő a Roxfortba vonult vissza, és azontúl csak a diákoknak szentelte magát. Ezt a házat is akkoriban örököltük, így hát ideköltöztem, hogy végre békén hagyjanak. Valóban nem tudok hát semmi érdekeset mondani, hiszen alig hagytam el a falut _azóta_. Csak ritkán fogadok látogatót, és ha néha a kezembe kerül egy Próféta, hát azt sem bírom végigolvasni az undortól. Az egyetlen társam az utóbbi években Spotty volt.

- Szeretettel meg vakargatta a kneazel nyakát, mire az lehunyt szemmel, hangos berregésbe fogott.

- Kérem, meséljen a családomról, és arról, ami tizenhat évvel ezelőtt itt történt. - Emelte rá tekintetét Harry. Hangja rekedten szólt, amint szorongva várta a férfi mondanivalóját. A varázsló elgondolkodva nézte egy darabig, aztán belekezdett.

- A szüleid elrejtéséről a bátyám gondoskodott. Örököltünk itt két házat a második világháború után, de csak én vettem igénybe az egyiket, miután visszavonultam remetei magányomba. Már akkoriban is csak két-három mágus család élt a faluban. Bevallom, nem igazán lelkesedtem a mozgalmasnak ígérkező szomszédság hallatán, de végül beletörődtem Albus kérésére. Édesanyád már várandós volt, amikor beköltöztek a szomszédba. Apád sajnos kevés időt töltött itthon a munkája miatt.

- Mi volt a foglalkozása? - csillant fel erre Harry szeme.

- Miután visszalépett a kecsegtető kviddics karriertől, egy biztonsági csomag és személyszállító szolgálatnál dolgozott. A legelképesztőbb helyekre kellett fontos embereket, vagy szállítmányokat eljuttatni a legképtelenebb időpontokban. Bár sokat mentegetőzött, látszott rajta, hogy élvezi az állandó seprűn lovaglást. Amikor nem dolgozni volt éppen, akkor pedig a Főnix Rendjének ügyei szólították el otthonról. Édesanyád gyógyítónak készült, de a terhesség és a bujkálás miatt el kellett halasztania tanulmányait. Csak ritkán fogadtak vendéget, akik legtöbbször a szüleik, vagy a Rend tagjai voltak, néha régi iskolatársak. Amikor fény derült a fokozódó veszélyre, egyre inkább ritkultak a látogatások, a _Fidelius_-bűbáj elvégzése után, pedig teljesen elmaradtak. Miután megszülettél, gyakran átmentem segíteni a ház körül, hogy édesanyádnak több ideje legyen veled foglalkozni, és gyógyító bájitalokat készíteni a Rend számára. Hosszú idő után ő volt az egyetlen, aki közel tudott kerülni egy megkeseredett öregember lelkéhez. Kivételes személyiség volt.

A férfi a múlton merengve nézett maga elé, az ölében fekvő Spotty bundáját simogatta, melyet az állat hangos dorombolása kísért.

- Uram, mondja el legyen szíves, hogy mit történt … _akkor_.

- Hát senki sem mesélte még el? - csodálkozva nézett rá. - Nem szívesen eleveníteném fel azokat az emlékeket…

- Csak Voldemort verzióját hallottam, amikor visszanyerte a testét - sütötte le szemeit Harry. - … és hallottam anyám sikolyát, amikor a dementorok megtámadtak…

- Ilyen élmények után biztos, hogy hallani kívánod?

A fiú elszorult torokkal bólintott, és mindenre felkészülve várakozóan nézett rá. Aberfort Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott, és nekilátott a történet folytatásának.

- Aznap is csak ketten voltatok itthon, Lilyvel. Apád későre ígérkezett, ezért napközben ismét átmentem segíteni. A közös teázás után, mint mindig, hazatértem a házamba. Késő este arra riadtam, hogy James hoppanál a kertben. Éppen visszaültem, hogy tovább tanulmányozzam kedvenc könyveim egyikét, amikor újabb pukkanások sorozata hallatszott kintről.  
A falut legalább ötven halálfaló árasztotta el. Az egész falut, és minden házat körülvettek. Azonnal megöltek mindenkit aki kilépett az otthonából. Nekem szerencsém volt. Aki rám támadott, nem ölt meg, csak megdermesztett, láthatatlan béklyóba vert, és elvette a pálcámat. Még láttam, amint egy álarcos halálfaló és Voldemort az üresnek látszó telek felé fordul, és mintha a föld alól nőne ki, előbukkan a házatok. A többiek nem láttak semmit, csak miután az áruló titokgazda hatástalanította a Fidelius-bűbájt.  
Voldemort a szemem láttára lépett be a házatokba teljesen egyedül. Néhány pillanattal később már fel is harsant a halálos átok, és a nappali ablakai zöld fénnyel fellángoltak. Csak egy puffanás hallatszott ki, majd egy kétségbeesett női sikoly kíséretében mindez megismétlődött a hálószoba ablakainak felvillanásaival egy időben. Ekkor már tudtam, hogy mindennek vége. A lélegzetvételnyi csendet újabb vakító zöld villanás törte meg a függöny takarásában, és harmadszor is felhangozott Voldemort hangján a gyilkos átok. A talaj abban a pillanatban remegni kezdett a lábak alatt, és morajló dübörgés robajlott végig a völgyön.  
Még a feszülten várakozó halálfalók is megrémültek, de nem közeledtek a házhoz. Bizonyára uruk hatalmas erejével végrehajtott varázslatának tudták be a furcsa jelenséget. A beálló csend egyre nyugtalanítóbbá vált. Az elviselhetetlenné fokozódó feszültséget az egyik fekete taláros halálfaló törte meg, és belépett a megroggyant épületbe. Kisvártatva újra megjelent, és kezében magasra emelve egy ruhacsomót a társaihoz fordult. „A Sötét Nagyúr elveszett!" - kiáltotta, és lerogyott a földre. A többi halálfaló tanácstalanul nézegetett egymásra, aztán sorban, egyenként elhoppanáltak.

A hallgatóság feszült tekintettel várta a folytatást. A férfi kortyolt a teájából, és tovább mesélt.

- Az érkező Albus vette le rólam a rontást, és együtt léptünk be a házba. A helyiségek falai megrepedeztek, a vakolat sok helyen leomlott. A nappaliban körülnézve semmi sem utalt rá, hogy mi történhetett Voldemort nagyúrral. A bátyám ekkor említette meg futólag a jóslatot, mondván, hogy lám bekövetkezett, aminek meg kellett történnie. Mégis, valahogy furcsa volt az egész. A szüleid testét az Adava Kedavra furcsán dermedt állapotában találtuk meg, és Albus elküldte őket az akkori főhadiszállásra. Egyedül te sírdogáltál a kiságyadban, homlokodon egy friss, villám alakú sebbel, melyből vékony vércsík szivárgott. Rögtön megvizsgáltunk, és kiderült, hogy meglepő módon kutya bajod sincs, az átok ejtette sebtől eltekintve. Nemsokára a kimerültségtől mély álomba zuhantál, így vitt el Hagrid, aki egy repülő motorral érkezett. Reméltük, hogy a nagynénéd gondodat viseli, a muglik között, jól elrejtve a varázsvilág szeme elől. Albus már akkor sejtette, hogy ez nem a vége, hanem a kezdete valaminek.

- Szoros kapcsolatban voltak? - kérdezte Hermione a férfi elborult arcát szemlélve.

- Évek óta nem találkoztunk, de mindig tudtam, mi történik vele, miben sántikál. Három éve beszéltünk utoljára. Úgy hallottam fiam, te láttad mi történt vele...

Harry félrenézett, és nyelt egyet.

- Igen uram. Kígyót melengetett a keblén, ami végül megmarta. Az áruló a szemem láttára végzett vele. - Többet nem tudott mondani, mert mintha csomó nőtt volna a torkában, elakadt a hangja.

- Hogyhogy nem lehet belépni oda? Hiszen önöknek is sikerült? - váltott témát Ron.

- Amikor három éve Voldemort visszanyerte a hatalmát, első dolga volt, hogy egyik bizalmasát ideküldte, és felhúzatott egy védőfalat, ezzel lezáratta a házat, hogy csak az léphessen be ezentúl, aki a sötét jegyet viseli. Valami szándéka lehet a hellyel, de eddig egyszer sem jelent meg itt személyesen. Mintha nem akarna szembenézni kudarca színhelyével.

- Gyakran járnak erre halálfalók? - emelte rá tekintetét Harry.

- Csak elvétve egy, aki ellenőrzi, hogy minden úgy van-e, ahogy hagyták.

- Nem próbálták megszűntetni az erőteret? Dumbledore professzor biztosan képes lett volna rá!

- Először gondoltuk, hogy megpróbálkozunk vele, de Albus végül úgy döntött, biztonságosabb, ha nem tudnak arról, hogy megfigyelés alatt tartjuk a házat. Mondanom sem kell, rólam senki sem sejtette, hogy itt lakom, vagy hogy egyáltalán még létezem.

- Valahogy mindenképpen be kell jutnom oda - szögezte le Harry.

- Gőzöm sincs mi a célod fiú, de bármi legyen is, fel kell készülnöd rá, hogy vadásznak rád. Véleményem szerint a legfontosabb dolgod most a tanulás, és a felkészülés a harcra.

- Honnan veszi, hogy harcolnom kell?

- Nem vagyok már mai csikó fiam! Születésed óta célpontja vagy Voldemort figyelmének, s ennek bizonyára megvan a maga oka. - Mélyren átható tekintetével méregette a fiút, aki legillimenciától tartva, nyomban védőfalat próbált húzni féltett emlékei köré. Aberfort Dumledore végül keserűen elnevette magát.

- Ez a te kereszted fiam, neked kell viselned. Látom, igyekszel megóvni a titkaid, de tudnod kell, nem én vagyok az, akitől tartanod kell. Ha segíthetek, fordulj hozzám bizalommal, ha már Albus rám uszított titeket. Lehet, hogy hasznotokra lehetek, bár csak a bátyám, és Lily emléke kedvéért segítek. Egyáltalán nem lelkesedem azért, hogy bármibe belekeveredjek.

Száját elhúzva kihörpintette maradék teáját, aztán szeme végigvándorolt a három fiatal, a hallottaktól kissé meggyötört arcán.

- Azt hiszem mára eleget mondtam.

- Köszönjük, hogy mindezt elmesélte.

Harry és barátai csendben ültek, és kiürült teásbögréjüket szorongatva próbálták feldolgozni a hallottakat.

- Tudja uram, lenne valami, amiben segíthetne - fordult hozzá Harry, amikor az öreg már kikísérte őket az ajtóhoz. - Nem ismer véletlenül egy varázslót, aki közel állhatott Voldemorthoz, és R.A.B. a monogramja?

Homlokát ráncolva kutatott az elméjében, aztán tanácstalanul megrázta a fejét.

- Most nem jut eszembe senki, akire ráillene ez a lírás. Nem ismertem a Nagyúr köreit, és eléggé távol tartottam magam a háborútól és a varázsvilágtól egyaránt. - A fiatalok elkedvetlenedő tekintetét látva még hozzátette: - Látogassatok meg a jövő hét végén ugyanekkor, hátha addigra tudok már mondani valamit.

- Nagyon köszönjük.

A három barát reménykedő pillantást váltott, majd elköszöntek.

Egyenesen a Roxfort vadkan mintás főkapujához hoppanáltak. Tonks állt éppen őrségben. Örömmel üdvözölte a kis csapatot, és elkísérte őket a kastély bejáratáig.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. fejezet - R. A. B.**

A következő hét szinte elröpült. A sok házi feladat, a könyvtári kutatás, az esti okklumencia tanulás, és az éjszakába nyúló bájitaltan jegyzetelés teljesen kitöltötte Harry mindennapjait.

A Félvér Herceg könyvével jól haladt, bár továbbra is az éjjeli órák egy részét áldozta erre a munkára, barátai tudta nélkül. Ennek hála a tanórákon továbbra is jól teljesített, és bár ez nem igazán hiányzott, Lumpsluck kedvence maradt, Hermione legnagyobb bosszúságára.

Az elalvás előtti okklumencia gyakorlatok segítségével, sokkal jobban bírta a rengeteg tanulást, és a kevés alvás ellenére is minden reggel frissen ébredt. Bűntudatosan sokszor úgy érezte, hogy ha mindig ilyen módszerrel élt volna, és nem zárkózott volna el a gyakorlástól, most sokkal előrébb tartana.

Órák után minden nap a varázslócsaládok névjegyzékeit és családfáit bújták, ami a könyvtár nyilvános részlegében volt fellelhető. Ginny is segített, akit bevontak a titokzatos R.A.B. keresésébe. Bár csak az utóbbi kétszáz év varázslóit kellett végigbogarászniuk, - biztos ami biztos, ahogy Hermione mondta -, mégis kevés eredménnyel jártak. Meglepő, de általában csak két betű stimmelt. A varázslóvilágban ugyanis az volt szokásban, hogy - hacsak nem volt több azonos nevű a családban, - csak egy keresztnevet említettek a legtöbb helyen, a többit csak rituális eseményekkor használták. Már zsongott a fejük a sok névtől, amikor a péntek délután ismét a könyvtárban találta őket.

- _Alberta__ Barbary, Anastasya Bane, Archibald Beby, Albin Roderick Beamish, Roland Bloxam, Regina Bloxam... - _Kántálta oda sem figyelve Ron. - Kár, hogy vagy túl régen éltek, vagy már meghaltak.

- Hát igen. Közülük bárki lehet, és egyik sem. Ezzel tényleg nem sokra megyünk.

- Legalábbis ti ezt mondjátok, nekem fogalmam sincs, mit kell keresni a három betűn kívül... - Ginny sértődötten megvonta a vállát.

- Ezt már annyiszor megbeszéltük. Azt hittem, megérted...

Harry mélyen a szemébe nézett az asztal fölött. A lány végül megenyhült, és beletörődve bólintott.

- Tényleg értem, de nagyon nehéz elfogadnom, hogy veszélyben vagytok, és még csak azt sem tudhatom miért. Hagyjuk, ez már így marad. Most úgyis mennem kell, mert Lunával megbeszéltük, hogy kicseréljük a meglévő RBF tételeinket. Majd vacsoránál találkozunk.

- Már csak az utolsó iskolai évkönyvek vannak hátra. Lássunk hozzá, mert sosem végzünk! - bíztatta a fiúkat Hermione, de ennek ellenére továbbra sem látszott rajtuk a lelkesedés.

- Hermione, ezekben az években már rég kijárták az iskolát a szüleim, Harry szülei és még Piton is! - tiltakozott Ron, mert már meg sem tudta különböztetni a neveket. Minden lapon sült húst és tökös rétest látott az éhségtől.

- Szerintem is hagyjuk máskorra a maradékot. Az már úgysem valószínű, hogy itt megtaláljuk, hiszen tényleg túl fiatalok lehettek a kérdéses időben - állt ki barátja mellett Harry, mert már nagyon elment a kedve az egésztől. - Holnap úgyis korán kelünk, hogy a többiek ne kérdezősködjenek. Még McGalagonytól is távozási engedélyt kell kérnem szombatra.

Az igazgatói iroda felé haladva Harry azon gondolkozott, hogy mondja el Dumbledore portréjának a híreket az McGalagony professzor jelenlétében.

- Kviddics.

A kőszörny nyomban félreugrott a jelszó hallatán, és a fiú a lépcsőre lépett. Az iroda ajtaja magától feltárult, amikor elé állt. Egy varázsló állt az igazgatónő mellett az ajtóban, és éppen elköszönt. Talárján a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium és a Roxfort címerét egyaránt viselte.

- Viszontlátásra. Akkor a megbeszélt időpontban jelentkeznek az embereim a kérdőívekkel.

- Már alig várom.

A tanárnő összeszorított ajkain feszült mosoly látszott. A férfi szigorúan végigmérte Harryt, majd a lépcsőre lépett, és eltűnt a fordulóban.

- Jó napot kívánok.

- Mi járatban Potter?

- Tanárnő, ki volt ez az ember?

- Jöjjön be, és foglaljon helyet.

Az igazgatónő leült az asztalához, Harry pedig elhelyezkedett az íróasztallal szemben álló karosszékben. Tekintete nyomban Dumbledore professzor falon lógó portréját kereste. A volt iskolaigazgató mélyen szundított díszes arany keretében.

- Megzavarta a két címer? Nem csodálom. Az iskola felügyeleti bizottsága, ezentúl a minisztérium hatáskörébe tartozik. Most értesítettek, hogy mikor érkeznek a munkám felmérését végző hivatalnokok. Remélem legalább önben, és a házam többi tanulójában nem kell csalódnom, és problémák nélkül lezajlik az egész tortúra.

- Mindent megteszek, ami rajtam múlik. Miért van erre szükség?

- Más is pályázott az iskola igazgatói posztjára, méghozzá a minisztériumból. - Minerva McGalagony mélyet sóhajtott, és arcán átfutott egy fintor. - Ráadásul az illető nem más, mint Dolores Umbridge.

- Csak ezt ne! - nyögött fel Harry kétségbeesetten. - Ugye nem nyerhet a tanárnővel szemben?

- Mindent megteszek Potter, ami rajtam múlik, és gondolhatja, hogy a tanári kar is minden erejével engem támogat. Nem kizárt azonban, hogy ez is kevés lesz. Ezért fontos annyira a diákok hozzáállása is.

Harry gondolataiban motoszkálni kezdett valami.

- De ha megtudják, ...

- Így van - vágott a szavába az igazgatónő. - Ha kiderül, hogy Dumbledore professzor után én is kivételezem önnel és a barátaival, akkor komoly veszélybe kerülhet az igazgatói pozíció. Pedig ha ő nyer, az mindannyiunkra végzetes következményekkel járhat.

- Megígérem, hogy elkerülünk minden feltűnést, McGalagony professzor.

- Megköszönném. Tehát miért jött?

- Szeretnénk ismét elhagyni hétvégén az iskola területét. - A fiú a földre sütötte szemeit, hiszen most ígérte meg, hogy kerülni fogja a feltűnést. A tanárnő szigorú tekintetét látva folytatta. - Komoly okom van rá, hogy ezt tegyem. Biztosíthatom róla, hogy nem megyünk emberek közé, és nem mutatkozunk nyilvános helyen. Nem láthatnak meg.

- Hát jó, legyen. Remélem, tudja mit cselekszik. Van még valami?

Harry elbátortalanodva az alvó portré felé sandított.

- Mindig alszik?

- Ó, ha beszélni akar vele, keltse fel nyugodtan. Csak szólítsa meg bátran! Addig átmegyek a könyvtárszobába, ha végzett, jöjjön utánam. Már régen meg akartam mutatni.

Amint becsukódott a vörös bársonnyal borított ajtó, Harry a festmény elé lépett.

- Dumbledore professzor!

A kép meg sem moccant, békésen szuszogott tovább. Így hát hangosabban próbálkozott.

- Uram, ébredjen! Dumbledore professzor úr!

- Igen? Ki az? - rebbent fel a férfi. Amint felismerte ki szólítja, szívélyes mosoly terült el ráncokkal barázdált arcán. - Üdvözöllek Harry! Örülök, hogy látlak.

- Jó napot kívánok.

- Történt valami érdekes?

Az élénk kék szemek fürkészően szegeződtek rá.

- Igen uram. Megismerkedtem a fivérével. - Az igazgató figyelmesen várta a folytatást. - Mesélt a szüleimről, - a fiú habozva folytatta -, ... és arról is, hogy mi történt _akkor_...

- Valóban?

- Felajánlotta a segítségét is R.A.B. kilétének megfejtéséhez. Holnap kell újra felkeresnünk. Remélte, hogy már tud nekünk mondani erről valamit.

- Szóval segít. Ez jó hír. Jót fog tenni neki is, ha kicsit kiszakad a magányából - morfondírozott félhangosan az idős mágus. - Ha megtudtál valamit fiam, kérlek oszd meg majd velem is légy szíves.

- Természetesen uram. - Látta, hogy a professzor lezártnak tekinti a beszélgetést. - Viszontlátásra!

- Sok sikert, Harry!

Dumbledore professzor ismét elfészkelődött kényelmesnek sejthető ülőalkalmatosságán, és folytatta a szunyókálást.

Harry a könyvtár ajtaja felé fordult, mely mögött Minerva McGalagony néhány perccel ezelőtt eltűnt. Most vette csak észre, hogy a vékony arany hímzéssel borított vörös kárpiton a Roxfort és a Griffendél ház címere díszlik. Az ajtót kitárva pompázatos látvány tárult a szeme elé. Az apró helyiséget plafonig érő, szépen faragott könyvespolcok borították, melyeket egyforma vörös-arany bársonykötésbe burkoltak. A kötetek gerincén díszes, aranyozott betűkkel szerepeltek a szerzők és a címek. Albus Dumbledore-nak és igazgató elődeinek magánkönyvtárát látta maga előtt. A tanárnő hozzá fordult.

- Ha átnézték a nyilvános könyvtári állományt, az archív könyv gyűjteményt, és a zárt részleg műveit, szívesen látom önt és a barátait itt, ha még mindig vannak megválaszolatlan kérdéseik.

- Köszönjük. Hermione el fog ájulni!

Amikor este a klubhelyiségben üldögélve elmesélte, milyen az igazgatói magánkönyvtár, Hermione valóban teljesen bezsongott. Látszott rajta, hogy alig várja, a pillanatot, amikor beteheti oda a lábát. Harry még elismételte Ginnynek a legutóbbi út előtti intelmeit, amit a lány már sokkal jobban viselt, mint előző alkalommal. Megnyugtatták, hogy ezúttal biztosított helyre mennek, ahol a múltkor sem esett bajuk.

Másnap hajnalban még alig pirkadt, amikor Harry magához vette immár szokásosnak mondható „bevetési" felszerelését. Az ajtóban még utoljára végig futott a listán: Ginny medálja, anyja pálcája, apja köpenye, a páncélozott talár, és a Hermione által készített karkötő. Kilépett a folyosóra.

Társaival ismét a múltkori dombtetőre érkeztek, Godric's Hollow mellett. Mivel mindent rendben találtak, lesétáltak a faluba. Hermione a biztonság kedvéért kiábrándító bűbájt bocsátott mindhármukra, amit szerencsére pont ezen a héten tanultak Flitchwick professzor óráján. Azon már senki sem lepődött meg, hogy első alkalommal csak a lánynak sikerült végrehajtania jól a varázslatot.

Aberforth Dumbledore éppen pirítóst reggelizhetett, amikor a háza elé értek, mert a felpattanó ajtóban pálcával és pirítóssal felfegyverkezve fogadta őket. Zavartan tessékelte be őket a házba. Látszott, hogy nem szokott hozzá a látogatókhoz.

- Korán kidobott benneteket a jó puha Roxforti ágyikó... - morogta tele szájjal maga elé, miközben visszaült a tányérja mellé.

- Jó reggelt, és jó étvágyat! - udvariaskodott Hermione. - Nem akartuk megzavarni, visszajöhetünk később is.

A két fiú tanácstalanul álldogált mellette. A férfi legyintett egyet, és intett, hogy foglaljanak helyet. Az utolsó falat ételt a széke mellett várakozó Spotty elé tette, aki miután gyorsan befalta, gazdája ölébe telepedve, dorombolva elterült.

- Gondolom, a hírekért jöttetek. - A férfi vesébe látó tekintete sorra végigmustrálta őket. - Hát vannak híreim, és nem is akármilyenek...

- Megtudta kicsoda R.A.B.? - kapta fel a fejét Harry.

- Regulus Arcturus Black. Ehhez kétség sem férhet, hiszen halálfaló volt, és ti Voldemorthoz közel álló személyt kerestetek ezzel a monogrammal.

- Hogy erre nem gondoltam! - csapott a homlokára Harry. - Eszembe sem jutott, hogy Sirius öccse is lehetett...

- Ugye, hogy át kellett volna még nézni azt a pár iskolai évkönyvet?! - vágta a fejükhöz szemrehányóan Hermione.

- Honnan tudta meg? Kivallatott egy halálfalót? - nézett mélységes tisztelettel Ron a varázslóra.

- Akár úgy is mondhatnám, de nem ez a helyzet. Beszéljünk inkább arról, hogy ez a név mi okból volt nektek annyira fontos?

- Egy elveszett tárgyat keresünk, ami feltehetően az ő birtokában volt. Tudja, Sirius volt a keresztapám, és vele kapcsolatban - felelte Harry óvatosan, de érezte, hogy sántít a hazugság. Ha csak egy kicsit is hasonlít a férfi a bátyjára, nyomban átlát a szitán. Aberforth Dumbledore azonban csak megrántotta a vállát.

- Talán jobb, ha nem is tudok semmiről, legalább nem fogok belekeveredni.

- Nagyon sokat segített.

- Köszönjük.

- Megengedi, hogy máskor is felkeressük? - nézett a férfira Harry, amikor már az ajtóban álltak.

- Persze nem akarjuk folyton zaklatni! - helyesbített rögtön a lány. - Csak ha valamit esetleg ismét nem tudnánk megoldani...

- Hát jó. Végül is örülök, hogy segítettem. Legalább utólag a bátyám kedvére teszek...

Azzal köszönés nélkül bevágta előttük az ajtót.

A Roxfortba visszatérve a talán utolsó verőfényes őszi szombat délutánt kihasználva kiültek a tó partjára. Harry a Hercegtől - még mindig szívesebben emlegette így, mint Pitonként -, tanult _Disaudio_ bűbájjal megakadályozta, hogy valaki kihallgassa őket, aztán a tárgyra tért:

- Bár nem gondoltam, hogy egy ilyen komoly tettet egy ennyire fiatal halálfaló véghez vihetett, úgy tűnik nyomon vagyunk végre.

- Csakhogy még nincs meg a medál! - szúrta közbe Hermione, letörve a fiúk lelkesedését.

- Lehet, hogy a Grimmauld téren van - vetette fel Ron.

- Igen, ez előfordulhat. De oda elég bajos lenne csak úgy beállítani, miután Bellatrix Lastrange is bejáratos lehet a házba - folytatta a lány. - Ezt alaposan meg kell szervezni!

- Szerintem, mielőtt bármit tennénk, faggassuk ki Siport. Ha valaki, akkor ő bizonyára látta a medált. Dobbyt pedig előre küldhetnénk felderíteni a terepet...

- Mit képzelsz, Ron?! A manókat nem használhatjuk így ki! - Csattant fel Hermione.

- Nem szívesen kockáztatom senki testi épségét. Bár Siporé aggaszt a legkevésbé, azt mégsem gondolhatod, hogy bántani akarjuk! Kikérdezni viszont mindenképp érdemes, hiszen sokat tudhat. Hermione, ezt te sem tagadhatod! - Harry eltökélten nézett a lányra.

- Aztán jó lesz, ha tudjátok, hogy hol a határ! Nélkülem nem kezdhetitek el!

Hermione dúlva-fúlva távozott, és beült a könyvtárba, hogy átlapozza a maradék iskola évkönyvet. Remélte, hogy este lesz mit a fiúk orra alá dörgölnie.

Miután mindenki más nyugovóra tért, már csak a Harry és Ron üldögélt a Griffendél klubhelyiségében. Mikor végre belépett Hermione, látszott rajta, hogy még mindig haragos a délutáni nézeteltérés miatt.

- Tessék, itt van az iskolai évkönyv másolata: _Regulus Arcturus Black_. Ennyit a lustaságotokról!

A lány a két fiú orra elé ejtette a pergament, és durcásan leült az egyik fotelbe. Ron mellé telepedett, és mikor az elfordította az arcát, inkább összekacsintott barátjával, és mindketten térdre vetették magukat előtte a vörös-arany mintás szőnyegen.

- Bocsáss, meg kérlek! Tudod, hogy mi nem vagyunk olyan jó lelkűek mint Te, akármennyire igyekszünk is. Ha akarod, bocsánatot kérünk még Siportól is! - szavalták kórusban.

- Sőt, a Roxfort összes manójától, előre és visszamenőleg is! - tette hozzá Ron.

Hermione arca pirosra váltott, - részben zavarában, részben a visszafolytott nevetéstől -, de úgy tett, mintha, még mindig haragudna.

- Akkor kérd meg Dobbyt Harry, hogy szólítsa őket szépen sorban. Máris kezdhetitek!

Erre aztán Ron olyan bugyuta képet vágott, hogy mindhárman a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől. Miután tehát a sikerült megbékélni, Harry a Black-ház manóját szólította:

- Sipor!

- Parancsolj, kedves uram!

A malac orrú, vézna manó a földig hajolt, amint megjelent a helyiségben. Ajkán gúnyos mosoly játszott, miközben motyogva folytatta:

- A nyomorult vakarcs azt hiszi, parancsolhat Sipornak. Ha ezt az én drága úrnőm látná...

- Válaszolnod kell néhány kérdésemre. Csak a színtiszta igazat mondd, és ne titkolj el semmit!

A manó alázatosan bólintott, majd lehajtott fejjel tovább motyogott maga elé:

- Sipor sohasem árulja el a Black-család titkait ezeknek a korcsoknak!

- Láttál-e egy arany medált valaha, amelyet cifra „M" betűs címer díszített? Mit tudsz róla? Hol van most?

- Sipor nem érti, mit akar Harry Potter. A Black-ház mindig gazdag volt, sok ékszert lehetett ott látni a régi szép időkben. Sirius Black azonban mindent kidobott. Uram is látta a takarítást.

- Tudom, hogy több dolgot is elloptál és eldugtál! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy emlékszel erre a medálra. Regulus Blacknél, vagy a szobájában kellett lennie.

- Valóban volt egy medalion, amit asszonyom jó kisfia őrizgetett... Hogy hol tartotta, azt nem tudom. Csak egyszer láttam nála. A halála előtti napon történt. Amint észrevette, hogy nézem, a talárjába rejtette. Többet nem tudok.

A manó szenvedő képe elárulta, hogy nem szívesen adja ki az információkat. Arca láttán Ron kajánul elvigyorodott, de rögtön úrrá lett arcvonásain, amint észrevette, hogy Hermione haragosan összevonja a szemöldökét.

- Melyik volt Regulus szobája?

- A fiatalúr pontosan áruló bátyja szobájának szomszédságában lakott - felelte a manó elkínzott arccal. Gazdájának nem hazudhatott, de rettentően szenvedett tőle.

- Jól van Sipor. Visszamehetsz a munkádhoz, de ne feledd, hogy tilos elhagynod a Roxfort területét!

A manó egy pillanat alatt köddé vált. Harry a barátaihoz fordult:

- A héten ki kell találnunk, miképpen juthatnánk be körülnézni a Black-házba, hogy átkutassuk Regulus Black szobáját. A következő hét végén, meg kell próbálnunk, mielőbb Bellatrix Lastrange megelőz minket. Remélem, még nem késtünk el...

- Megkérdezhetnénk Remus Lupint, hogy elkísérne-e minket. Beszélek Tonksszal, hogy már visszatért-e - javasolta Hermione.

- Jó ötlet! - lelkesedett Harry, Ron azonban rögtön lehűtötte.

- Ne feledjétek, hogy megígértük Hagridnak, és Charlienak a sárkánylátogatást is. Ginny folyton rágja a fülemet, mert Hagrid minden találkozásuk alkalmával rákérdez.

- Péntek délután lemehetünk, ha kész az összes házi feladatotok - zárta le a témát szigorúan Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. fejezet - Sárkányok**

A következő hét is folyamatos tanulással telt. Sosem hitték volna, hogy lehet annál is többet tanulni, mint amennyit az RBF vizsgák előtti időszakban kellett. A változatosságot csak az jelentette Harry napirendjében, hogy az órák, a könyvtár és az esti okklumencia tanulás mellett, végre befejezte a telejegyzetelt hatodikos bájital tankönyv megjegyzéseinek átvezetését saját hetedikes könyvébe. Elkeseredetten tapasztalta azonban, hogy csak az első félév bájitalainak egy részéhez tartalmaz hozzáfűzéseket. Sejtelme sem volt, mihez kezdjen, ha odaérnek a tananyagban. Óriási lebukástól és botránytól tartott.

Az egyetlen vigaszt az SVK órák, és a héten elkezdődött SVK szakkör jelentette. Befejezve a múlt év anyagának átismétlését, Bill Weasley végre valóban új, hetedéves, és különösen aktuális tananyaggal rukkolt elő: Az inferusok elleni védekezés módszereit tanította. A megbűvölt holttesteket ugyanis legegyszerűbben tűzzel lehet elriasztani.

- Bár ezek valójában nem kizárólag védekezésre használatos varázslatok, mi most csak ebből a szempontból alkalmazzuk őket, kifejezetten inferusok támadásait szimulálva. A tantermen kívül szigorúan tilos bármelyik varázslat elvégzése ezek közül. Kivételt csak az iskolát ért támadás, vagy életveszély indokolhat.

Harryt ennek hallatán először ismét hatalmába kerítette a nyomasztó érzés, miszerint, ha ezt az előző tanévben tanulták volna, az igazgatót talán meg tudta volna menteni azon a rémes éjszakán.

Amikor azonban a legidősebb Weasley fivér rögtönzött bemutatót tartott, ő is lenyűgözve bámulta amint bemutatja a különböző erejű és hatású, tűzzel kapcsolatos varázslatokat. Tűzgömböt röpített, lángcsóvát indított, tűzfalat emelt és végül tűzkört rajzolt maga köré.

A biztonságos gyakorlás érdekében Flitchwick és McGalagony professzor segítségével Bill teljesen átalakította a tantermet. A padlót hó, a falakat és a plafont jég borította, holott odakint még csak most hullottak le az első őszi falevelek a fákról. Még a diákok lehelete is látszott a levegőben, olyan hideg volt a teremben, így jó melegen felöltözött mindenki a talárja alá.

A tanulást egy tűzgolyó megidézésével kezdték, és ezt gyakorolták szerdán délután, az első SVK szakkör keretében is. A tanulók párokban dolgoztak. Amíg egyikük a tűzgömb megidézésén fáradozott, társa árgus szemekkel figyelte, szükség van-e rá, hogy egy jól időzített_ Aquamenti _bűbájjal eloltsa lángra lobbanó haját, vagy talárját. A gyakorlás végén mindannyian csurom vizesek voltak. A diákok cuppogó cipőben, csöpögő talárban vonultak el klubhelyiségeikbe, a gondnok legnagyobb bosszúságára.

A pénteki órán már mindenkinek jól ment a tűzgömb létrehozása, így elkezdhették tanulni annak célba röpítését. A terem egyik sarkában álló jeges vízzel töltött kerek medence volt a célpont. Az óra végén Bill Weasley külön megdicsérte Harryt, mert ő volt az egyetlen, aki senkit nem gyújtott lángra a teremben. A másik kiemelkedő teljesítményt Hermione nyújtotta, aki azonban annyira izgult, hogy tűzgolyója cikk-cakkban haladt a célig, ami nagyon látványos volt ugyan, de a diákok alig tudtak elugrálni előle. A medencét azonban legalább elérte. A kipirult arcú lányt Ron vigasztalta, akinek megidézett gömbje még félúton szétpukkant.

Ebéd után a két fiúnak lyukas órája volt, amit a könyvtárban töltöttek elmaradt házi feladataik elkészítésével. Hermione ugyan éppen rúnaismereten volt, de beígérte, hogy óra után ellenőrizni fogja a munkájukat. Ginny, aki mellettük tanult Lunával, alig bírta visszatartani kuncogását bátyja hirtelen jött tanulási láza láttán.

Ahogy Harry belegondolt, mióta Ron és Hermione együtt jártak, a fiú sokkal komolyabban vette a tanulást. Az eredményein ugyan még nem igazán látszott, de igyekezett elvégezni minden iskolai feladatát, még mielőtt a lánynak szólnia, vagy noszogatnia kellett volna.

Míg Harryt az elvégzendő küldetés nyomasztó tudata kényszerítette tanulásra, Ronnál úgy látszik ez a motiváció érte el a legjobb hatást. Magában vigyorogva figyelte barátait, ahogy a lány figyelmesen olvassa kedvese dolgozatát, ő pedig ezalatt izgatottan, körmeit rágva várja az értékelést.

A tanulás végeztével beszélgetve elindultak a Vadőrlak felé.

- Hermione! Sikerült beszélned Tonksszal?

- A héten kétszer is felkerestem, amikor őrségben volt a kapunál, ma voltam ott harmadszor. Még mindig nem tud semmit Remus Lupinról. Azt mondja nem tudni mikor tér vissza a küldetésről, és már ő is nagyon aggódik miatta.

- Ha estig nem kerül elő, kénytelenek leszünk egyedül menni.

- Inkább várjunk még vele, Harry! - javasolta a lány aggodalmaskodva.

- Minél előbb megyünk, annál több esélyünk van rá, hogy találunk ott valamit. Nem húzhatjuk tovább az időt.

- Ha mindenképpen menni akarsz, legalább induljunk nagyon korán. Hajnali 4 körül még nem mozgolódnak a muglik sem, ha pedig megfigyelik a házat, van rá esély, hogy elég fáradt az őr, hogy meglephessük. Jobb ötletem nincs.

- Nekem sincs, de ez elég jó megoldásnak tűnik. Ginny úgyis tudni fogja hová megyünk, és utánunk küldheti a segítséget, ha szükséges.

Hagrid már izgatottan várta őket.

- Sziasztok! Na csakhogy végre erre fújt a szél benneteket! - A vadőr hangjából kicsengett a leplezetlen szemrehányás. - Siessünk! Charlie már a biztonsági ponton vár bennünket.

- Mi az a biztonsági pont, Hagrid? - Harry értetlenül nézett rá.

- Onnan már csak megfelelő óvintézkedések megtétele után mehetünk tovább. A sárkányok nagyon féltékenyen őrzik a felségterületüket - magyarázta az órás.

- Ketten vannak, ugye? - Harry igyekezett érdeklődőnek mutatkozni, valójában azonban úgy érezte, egy életre elege volt a sárkányokból a Trimágus Tusa alkalmával.

- Hát Ginny nem mesélte? Egy hím és egy nőstény magyar mennydörgő van itt. Egy pár.

- Ez a legveszélyesebb sárkányfaj! Hogy lehet, hogy a minisztérium engedélyezte az ideszállításukat? - Hermione tovább faggatta az óriást.

- Hát ennek több oka is volt. Először is, a Nemzetközi Varázslény Védelmi Egyezmény keretében el kellett őket menekíteni az eredeti élőhelyükről, ahol az utóbbi időben a muglik rengeteg erdőt kiirtottak, és beépítettek. Másodszor, az is sokat nyomott a latban, hogy Voldemort az előző háború során sokszor vetett be inferusokat. A sárkányok biztosítják a lehető legjobb védekezést ellenük. Gyűlölik a szagukat, és már messziről megérzik a jelenlétüket. A sárkánytűz, pedig sikeresen távol tudja tartani őket.

- Hogyan szállították el őket idáig? - kapcsolódott be Ron is a beszélgetésbe.

Időközben a tavat megkerülve egy sziklás-dombos terület felé haladtak.

- Hát az aztán nagyon jó trükk volt! - Hagrid hasa rengett a nevetéstől. - Megdermesztették őket, speciális varázslatokkal, és kihasználva, hogy a muglik éppen hőlégballon fesztivált tartottak a közelben, lebegtető bűbájt használtak. Amikor kiértek a verseny területéről, kiábrándító varázslattal elrejtették őket.

- Zseniális! - Hermione és Harry fülig érő szájjal vigyorogtak. Ron azonban sosem hallott még hőlégballonokról, így az út további részében figyelmesen hallgatta a lány magyarázatát.

Egysziklás dombhátra érve megpillantották biztonsági vonalat. Egy vibráló szivárvány vonult végig a domb aljában hosszában futó völgyön. Nyíl egyenes volt, a megszokott köríves természetes szivárvánnyal ellentétben. Charlie egy óriási fa alatt állva már messziről integetett feléjük. Miután üdvözölték, - ő pedig jól hatba veregette legkisebb öccsét, - elmondta a legfontosabb tudnivalókat:

- Maradjatok zárt alakzatban. Én megyek elől, mert engem már ismernek. Hagrid hátul zárja a sort, ti fiúk fogjátok közre Hermionét! Most csak a hímet fogjuk látni, mert a nőstény ma reggel beköltözött egy barlangba a sziklák között. Valószínűleg tojásokat készül rakni. A hímek általában kisebbek a nőstényeknél, és valamivel kevésbé agresszívek, ez azonban nem jelenti, hogy kevésbé veszélyesek. Bár rendszerint nem vadásznak emberekre, de ha megtámadják az őket, az elpusztítottak testét elfogyasztják. Általában kecskét és juhot esznek, így mi is ilyen, élő táplálékkal látjuk el őket.

- Mindig saját sárkány populációról álmodtam - sóhajtott fel Hagrid. - Bárcsak Norbert is itt maradhatott volna... - A hatalmas férfi szemei megteltek könnyel.

- Ne félj, Hagrid! Jó helye van az új családjában. Meglepően hamar befogadták - vigasztalta Charley. - Ráadásul pár hónap múlva itt is fiatal sárkány csemeték fognak röpdösni, ha minden jól megy.

- Igaz, igaz... - A férfi szemeit törölgette egy törölközőnyi méretű zsebkendővel. - Az jó lenne...

- Vigyázzatok, mert kimondottan hosszú lángcsóvát tudnak fújni, akár 15 méter hosszút is! Bár ezt neked Harry nem is kell említenem - figyelmeztette őket, és a fiúra vigyorgott.

A sor elején haladó Weasley-fivér óvatosságra intette őket, mielőtt a következő dombtetőre felkapaszkodtak volna. Felérve páratlan látvány tárult a szemük elé.

A hatalmas, simára koptatott sziklatömbök egyikén egy hatalmas sárkány gubbasztott. Őslényszerű testét zöldesen csillogó fekete bőr borította, kivéve farka végétől, a gerince vonalán át, hosszú nyakán és a fején végigfutó pikkelysort. Ez a tüskés a vonal, a fején lévő szúrós szarvak és a farkán található nagy, éles tüskék azonban mélyvörös színűek voltak.

A félelmetes szépségű lény lassú mozdulatokkal kezdte széttárni óriási, bőr hártyás szárnyait. Ahogy a lebernyegek fokozatosan kifeszültek, az állat hirtelen fájdalmasan felbődült, összerándult, és újra lekuporodott.

A bámészkodók először nem értették mi lelete az állatot.

A mennydörgő pár szusszanásnyi idő múlva ismét megpróbálkozott szárnyai szétterpesztésével. A mozdulatot azonban ismét fájdalmas bömbölés kísérte, ám ezúttal láthatóvá vált mi okozza a sárkány szenvedését. Jobb szárnya bőrét hosszú vágás szakította át, melynek szélei feketék voltak a rászáradt vértől. Láthatóan komoly fájdalmai voltak.

- Mi történhetett? - kérdezték sorra Charlie-t, aki figyelmesen fürkészte a sérült állatot.

- Valami, vagy valaki megtámadhatta. Innen nem tudom megmondani, mi okozta a sérülést, de nagyon valószínű, hogy varázslók támadták meg. A legtöbb varázslat ugyan lepattan különlegesen ellenálló bőrükről, de vannak kivételek. Mindjárt megvizsgálom, aztán többet tudok majd mondani.

A vadőr felé fordult.

- Vidd vissza kérlek a gyerekeket, és szólj a Grópnak, hogy elkelne a segítsége a vizsgálathoz. Akár ide is költözhetne valamelyik barlangba néhány napra. A nőstény napokig nem fog előbújni a barlangjából, a sérült hím, pedig igencsak bizonytalanná teszi a védelmet ezen a területen. Ha elláttam a sebet, megpróbálom megtalálni a sérülés helyszínét, és kinyomozni mi történhetett. Este jelentkezem az igazgatónőnél, és beszámolok.

- Jó, máris indulunk. Légy óvatos!

Elbúcsúztak, és sietve indultak a kastély felé. Visszafelé sokkal rövidebbnek tűnt az út. Gróp a vadőrlak előtt üldögélt. Messziről először egy nagy szénaboglyának, vagy kőrakásnak nézték hatalmas gólemszerű testét. Girbegurba fogai kivillantak, amint mosolyogva üdvözölte őket. Hagridot kedvesen hátba veregette, mire a férfi majdnem orra esett. Harry és Ron tekintete erre cinkosan összevillant - hát igen, amikor a hóhért akasztják...

Miután megbeszélték a teendőket, Gróp elindult a sziklák felé, Hagrid az igazgatói irodába, a többiek pedig a klubhelységbe indultak, hogy elmeséljék Ginnynek is a történteket.

A vacsora végén, Harry megvárta a kifelé igyekvő igazgatónőt.

- Tanárnő, beszélhetnék önnel?

- Most várnak rám az irodában, nem érek rá Potter. Ha azért keres, amiért a múlt héten is, akkor csak ugyanazt mondhatom. Engedélyezem, de legyenek különösen óvatosak!

Gyors léptekkel eltűnt a folyosó kanyarulatában.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. fejezet – Grimmauld tér 12.**

Tonks továbbra sem tudott semmi hírt Remus Lupin felől, így hát szombat hajnalban hárman indultak el a volt főhadiszállásra.

Ezúttal már kivételesen hajnali 4 órakor útra keltek. Remélték, hogy így észrevétlenek maradnak a muglik és a halálfalók előtt egyaránt. Ginnyt felkeltették, hogy a lány fokozott figyelemmel tudja kísérni a karkötő esetleges jelzéseit. Egyedül ő ismerte az úti céljukat is.

A vész esetére megbeszélt helyre, Londonba, a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya Kúráló Ispotály melletti kis utcába hoppanáltak először. Amikor meggyőződtek róla, hogy senki nem látja őket, felvették a szokásos felállást: Harry magára terítette apja láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Remélte, hogy jobban szerepel majd „titkos fegyverként" mint legutóbb Godric's Hollow-ban.

Innen mugli közlekedési eszközökkel, és gyalog jutottak el a Grimmauld térre. A környező épületek között elrejtve, láthatatlanul bújt meg a 12. számú ház. A kora hajnali időszakban elhagyatott volt a kis tér környéke, pont ahogy előre elképzelték.

A 11. és a 13. számú épület között állva elismételték magukban a címet, mire egyszer csak előtűnt a Fidelius-bűbájjal elrejtett Black-ház.

Albus Dumbledore haláláig az épület a varázslat segítségével biztonságos otthont nyújtott a halálfalók, és a minisztérium emberei elől rejtőzködő Sirius Blacknek, Csikócsőrnek és állandó főhadiszállást biztosított a Főnix Rendjének. A titokgazda az igazgató volt, akinek halálával ugyan életben maradt a bűbáj, és elvileg továbbra sem lehetett a címet kiszolgáltatni, azonban a ház vér szerinti örököse, Bellatrix Lestrange előtt szintén megnyílhatott a Black-ház ajtaja. Ezt a kritikus pontot azonban még senkinek nem volt alkalma ellenőrizni eddig. A Főnix Rendje mindenesetre elköltözött, és azóta senki nem kereste fel az épületet.

A bejárat ugyan zárva volt, de Harry, - mint tulajdonos, - előtt természetesen megnyílt a mágiával lezárt ajtó. A fiú agyán még átfutott, hogy bár ő Sirius Black törvényes örököse, Bellatrix Lestrange is jogot formálhat a hagyatékra vérségi jogon. Vajon neki kinyílna-e az ajtó?

Beléptek az előszobába, és bezáródott mögöttük az ajtó. Fényt gyújtottak pálcáik végén, és elindultak felderíteni a házat. Minden helyiségben, melyen áthaladtak, csend, sötét és por fogadta őket. Láthatóan régen nem járt itt senki.

Néma csöndben, emeletről emeletre haladtak felfelé, hiszen a cél, Regulus Black szobája a tetőtér alatt helyezkedett el, a harmadik emeleten. A kérdéses helyiségbe belépve csak néhány, - valaha díszes és drága -, bútort találtak. Volt ott egy mára megkopott íróasztal, egy ágy, egy könyvespolc és egy ruhásszekrény. Látszott, hogy hosszú ideje csak vendégek laktak benne, semmi sem utalt hajdani, állandó lakójára. Sorra átböngészték a könyveket a polcon, de semmi különöset nem találtak. Alaposan átkutatták az ágyat, - Hermione javaslatára még a matracot is felemelték -, és a ruhásszekrényt, de hiába. Valószínűleg már régen eltűntek innét az eredeti lakó használati tárgyai.

Az íróasztalnak szentelték a legtöbb figyelmet. A fiókok után - Hermione, aki a legtöbb mugli filmet látta valószínűleg -, végigtapogatta az asztal és a polcok alját is. Sajnos itt sem találtak semmit.

- Hát itt aztán semmi nincs - morogta Ron.

- Nézzük meg Sipor helyét is, hátha ő dugta el a takarításkor - javasolta Harry.

- Sipor nem hazudhatott, hiszen köti őt a manó-becsület. Szerintem a medál már régen nincs a házban. Minden veszélyes holmi ki lett dobva, amikor takarítottunk, az értékes dolgokat, pedig valószínűleg Mundungus herdálta el.

- Erre gondolni sem akarok! - Harryt láthatóan felbosszantotta ez a lehetőség. - Ki tudja mit vitt el, és hová került, amiket eladott?

- Beszélnünk kéne vele. Szerintem eléggé szégyelli magát ahhoz, hogy elmondja, amit tud.

- De hát ő az Azkabanban van bezárva, Hermione! - tiltakozott Ron.

- Bizonyára van rá mód, hogy meglátogassuk. Még a mugli börtönökben is van erre lehetőség. Ráadásul már nincsenek ott a dementorok sem.

- Erre majd este visszatérünk. Sipor kuckóját azért nézzük meg, aztán mehetünk!

Amikor kiléptek az ajtón, Harry tekintete a szomszédos helyiség bejáratára vándorolt. Sirius szobája. Szinte öntudatlanul nyomta le a kilincset. Nem tudta mit vár. Talán azt, hogy a keresztapját bent találja az asztalnál ülve, vagy az ágyon fekve kezében egy könyvvel… A szoba azonban majdnem ugyanolyan személytelen és kihalt volt, mint amit az előbb már átkutattak. Csak néhány ruhadarab a szekrényben, papírok, penna és egy kupac fénykép az íróasztal fiókjaiban jelezte, hogy itt hosszabb ideig élt valaki.

Harry elszoruló torokkal gondolt rá, hogy férfinek az itt töltött időt bezárva kellett elviselnie. Nem csoda, hogy gyűlölte ezt a házat. Eltette a fényképeket és csalódottan kifelé indult. Úgy érezte találnia kellett volna valamit, ami enyhíti családja, Sirius és Dumbledore professzor elvesztésének tudatát. Igyekezett elnyomni borús gondolatait és követte társait a folyosóra. Már türelmetlenül várták.

- Rossz érzéseim vannak Harry. Induljunk!

A harmadik ajtót megpillantva, barátai után szólt.

- Ide még nézzünk be!

Ez volt Csikócsőr otthona. A földön menyét és patkány csontok valamint néhány toll hevert szerteszét. Amíg mindkettőjüknek bujkálnia kellett a minisztérium emberei elől, Sirius sok időt töltött itt a hippogriff társaságában. Ahogy Harry tekintete végigfutott a látványon, elakadt a lélegzete.

A sarokban, a szalmán, ahol Csikócsőr legtöbbször leheveredett, egy oda-vissza tükör feküdt. A Siriustól kapott példány pontos mása. Fájdalmasan hasított belé a gondolat, hogy a férfi feltehetőleg állandóan magánál tartotta, arra az eshetőségre, hogyha keresné kéznél legyen. Ő pedig megfogadta, hogy egyáltalán nem használja, hogy ne keverje veszélybe őt. Mégis minden másképpen történt volna, ha amikor valóban szüksége lett volna rá, ezt használja, nem pedig a kandallót, lehetőséget adva Sipornak, hogy tőrbe csalja.

Felvette a tárgyat és végigsimított rajta, aztán talárjába rejtette ezt is. Letörten álldogált gondolataiba merülve, mozdulatlanul. Barátai hangja térítette magához.

- Harry! Légy szíves szedd össze magad! A múlton most nincs idő merengeni! - próbálta felrázni Hermione.

- Gyere! - Ron a vállára tette a kezét, és finoman az ajtó felé tolta. - Ideje menni.

Sipor szálláshelyét könnyedén megtalálták a konyhából nyíló kis kamrában, a régi vízmelegítő alatt. Az alacsony kis kuckót mocsok és rendetlenség uralta. Szétszórt, megszáradt ételmaradék volt mindenfelé. Hermione ajándéka, - a foltmintás takaró -, darabokra szaggatva az egyik sarokba volt gyömöszölve. A manó összegyűjtött kincsei azonban egymás után sorakoztak aránylag rendezetten. Az összetört üvegű családi képek között a legelőkelőbb helyen Bellatrix Lastrange fényképe állt. Harryt már a látványára is elöntötte az indulat. A rongyok között apró csecsebecsék villogtak. Mindhárman nekiláttak, hogy átnézzék, közöttük van-e a keresett tárgy. Mardekár medáljának azonban híre hamva sem volt.

- Most már tényleg induljunk vissza - javasolta lemondóan Harry. - Ha Sipor annak idején nem gyűjtötte be, akkor már bizonyára nincs a házban.

Csendben lebotorkáltak a lépcsőkön a földszintre, és a bejárat felé indultak. Mielőtt kiléptek volna a házból, Harry ismét magára öltötte apja köpenyét.

A téren még mindig sötét volt, a hajnal még csak enyhe derengés formájában jelezte közeledtét. Hideg őszi köd lebegett az aszfalt felett. A ház, a bejárati ajtó csukódása után automatikusan összehúzódott, és eltűnt, átadva helyét az egyre terpeszkedő 11-es és 13-as számú épületnek. Még a furcsa jelenséget figyelték, amikor körülöttük mozgolódást észleltek.

Egyszerre csak pálcák fényei villantak előttük a homályban. Öt halálfaló zárta el előlük a menekülés útját, és pálcáikat rájuk szegezték a kísérteties fényben. Mielőtt megmozdulhattak volna, Hermione és Ron testére szoros, láthatatlan kötelek fonódtak, mozdulatlanságra ítélve őket. Pálcáik halkan koppantak a lépcsőforduló padlóján.

- Pici Harry barátai szépen besétáltak a kelepcébe. Hát nem volt elég, amit a minisztériumban kaptatok? - kuncogott kéjesen a fényes fekete hajú, sűrű szempillájú Bellatrix Lestrange. Közelebb lépve megvizsgálta foglyai arcát. - Potter hol van? Miért nincs veletek? - szegezte nekik a kérdést és pálcáját egyaránt.

- Csak ketten jöttünk - próbálta a lány menteni a helyzetet.

- Csak nem enyelegni akartatok itt? - kacagott fel gúnyosan Bellatrix, mint aki megoldotta a talányt.

- Semmi köze hozzá! - kiáltott rá vörössé vált arccal Ron. A lány is fülig pirult a feltételezéstől.

- A Sötét Nagyúr nektek is örülni fog, hiszen értesüléseim szerint, Potter legjobb barátai vagytok. Úgy tudom, nagyon ragaszkodik hozzátok, így hát veletek bizonyára könnyű lesz lépre csalni őt! - csevegett kedélyesen, kegyetlen mosollyal arcán.

- Csak nem képzeli, hogy felhasználhat Harry ellen! - csattant fel Hermione, hogy húzza az időt, hátha Harry tenni tud valamit.

A fiú ezalatt valóban azon fáradozott a köpeny rejtekében, hogy egy nonverbális varázslattal a megfelelő pillanatban kiszabadítsa barátait.

A szemtelenség azonban ezúttal kockázatos vállalkozásnak tűnt, mert Hermione reakciójára a nő tekintetébe őrület költözött.

- Te kis korcs! Mit képzelsz magadról? Elég lesz nekünk a barátocskád is, legalább Potter komolyan veszi majd a fenyegetést… - pálcáját egyenesen a lány szívére irányította. - Adava…

- Ne tedd, Bella! - ordította az egyik álarcos férfi, és felütötte a nő karját. Az átok magasra röppent a lépcsőházban és valahol a plafonba csapódott. Vakolat potyogott a fejükre.

- Jobb, ha a Nagyúr dönt a sorsuk felől. Ne haragítsd Őt magadra!

Harry ezt a pillanatot használta ki. Amikor pár másodpercre egymás felé fordult a támadók figyelme, végre sikerült két gyors, egymást követő nonverbálisan végrehajtott varázslattal megszabadítani társait kötelékeiktől, és egy taroló átokkal ledönteni két halálfalót a lábáról. Bár váratlan támadása megzavarta Bellatrixot és a többieket is, lélekjelenlétük és reflexeik nem hagyták őket cserben. Nyomban ellentámadást indítottak. Szerencsére Hermione és Ron éppen ebben a pillanatban hajoltak le padlón heverő pálcáikért, így a vörös fénycsóvák a fejük fölött csapódtak a lépcsőház falába.

A három fiatalnak csak hajszál híján sikerült átgördülnie a legközelebbi kapualj küszöbén, és a nyitott kétszárnyú ajtó mögött fedezéket találni. Egy pillanattal később már átkok szaggatták a helyet, ahol az imént álltak. Felpillantva egy koszos lépcsőházban találták magukat, a szeméttárolók között. Harry bevágta az ajtót maguk mögött, és az első szeme elé kerülő tárgyat, - egy jókora régi hulladékgyűjtő konténert -, egy jól irányzott varázslattal a bejárat elé taszította barikádnak. Hermione valami pajzsfélét igyekezett felhúzni ugyanoda, mivel kívülről máris záporoztak a kapura a halálfalók támadásai.

- Ez nem fog sokáig kitartani. Túl erősen ostromolják - kiáltotta.

- Tartsatok ki! Jelzek Ginnynek! - Harry karkötője jin-jang jelének fekete ábrájára nyomta pálcája hegyét. A kis fekete csepp-forma nyomban vérvörösen felizzott, és az ékszer melegedni kezdett.

A lépcsőházból csak egy zárt lépcsőn lehetett feljutni az emeletekre. A muglik egyelőre vagy most ébredeztek, vagy békésen aludtak ágyaikban, de még senki sem mozgolódott.

- Nem mehetünk felfelé, mert veszélybe sodorjuk a lakókat! – kiáltotta Hermione.

- Innen nincs kijárat! Csapdába estünk! - Ron kétségbeesett hangját alig hallották a dörrenésektől.

- Hoppanáljatok! – kiáltotta Harry, de abban a pillanatban óriási dörrenéssel berobbant az egész kapualj, a fal nagy részét is magával sodorva.

A leomló és szétrepülő törmelék mindhármukat leverte a lábáról. Ron eszméletlenül feküdt félig eltemetve a romok alatt, Hermione pedig, akit a falnak lökött a széllökés, csak lassan kezdett magához térni és mocorogni. A feltápászkodó Harry előtt, a lassan oszladozó porból előbukkant a sátánian vigyorgó, vérszomjas tekintetű Bellatrix. Egy apró mozdulattal a sarokba repítette a fiú pálcáját, sajátját pedig a köpenyét elveszített, védtelen fiúra szegezte.

- Hát megvagy végre, kicsikém! Hiába bujkálsz! Azt hitted, hogy megúszhatod?

Hátborzongató hangja szinte végigcsikordult Harry gerincén. Agy folyamatosan zakatolt: nem hoppanálhat egyedül, társai pedig képtelenek rá. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy otthagyja őket.

- Gyertek! Vigyétek őket! - kiáltott a nő háta mögé, ki az utcára. Felelet helyett azonban csak a por gomolygott körülöttük. - A barátaidra már nem lesz szükség, hiszen te már itt vagy a kezemben. Csak útban lennének.

Hermione dermedten nézte a felé mutató varázspálcát.

- Adava…

Újabb, minden eddiginél nagyobb robbanás rázta meg a környéket. A hatalmas széllökés Bellatrix Lestrange-t a lépcsőház szemközti falához vágta, pontosan Harry és az éppen végre feltápászkodó Hermione között. Az ütés ellenére azonban gyorsan felpattant, ám amint vad őrülettel szemeiben megfordult, szembe találta magát a Lily Potter pálcáját szorongató, elszánt tekintetű fiúval. Harryt az első meglepetés, és az életösztön után, most már a bosszúvágy hajtotta. Azonnal kiáltotta az első átkot, ami az eszébe jutott:

-_ Sectumsempra_!

A nő azonban addigra már pajzsot vont maga köré, mely elnyelte az átkot majd elenyészett, és egyúttal ellentámadásba lendült. Tekintete azonban a kiszakadt ajtókeretben álló, gyűlölettel teli tekintetű Remus Lupinra esett, aki kivont pálcával kezében, fenyegetően megindult felé. A nő társai segítségében már nem bízva, inkább meggondolta magát, és kámforrá vált.

Hermione Ronhoz sietett, Harry pedig az érkezőre bámult.

- Ezt a varázslatot soha többé nem akarom látni tőled! - közölte a férfi, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Hogy kerül ide?

- Elért a vészjelzés - mondta, majd több szó nélkül a sebesült mellé térdelt és megvizsgálta.

- Rendbe fog jönni. Csak agyrázkódás és felületi sérülések - vigasztalta a lányt.

- Hol van a többi halálfaló? - értetlenkedett tovább Harry.

- Az utcán fekszenek eszméletlenül. - A férfi elé állt, és szigorú tekintettel végigmérte. - Neked inkább mással kellene foglalkoznod. Most én kérdezek! Ti mit kerestetek itt egyedül? Tudhattad, hogy milyen veszélyes ide jönni. Mikor tanulod már meg, hogy ne kockáztasd felelőtlenül mások életét?

Lupin tőle szokatlan módon, már szinte kiabált. Ráadásul igencsak fájó pontot érintett. Harry ereiben megfagyott a vér, válaszolni sem tudott. Érezte, hogy a férfinak igaza van. Lerogyott a törmelék halom tetejére. Bűntudatos tekintettel nézett fel rá, ám ő villámló szemekkel állt fölötte. Ilyennek ezelőtt még sohasem látta. Félelmetes volt, akár a feldühödött Perselus Piton.

- Egész héten faggattuk Tonkst, hogy el lehet-e magát érni - kelt barátja védelmére a lány, miközben elővarázsolt egy nedves rongyot, és Ron arcát kezdte törölgetni vele.

- Akkor Mordont, vagy valaki mást kellett volna magatokkal hoznotok! - dörrent rá a férfi, majd ismét a fiúhoz fordult. - Felelőtlenek vagytok! Bármiért jöttetek is, már nincs itt, az biztos. Ha nem Sirius Black dobta ki, akkor Sipor vagy Mundungus Fletcher lopta el. Hacsak nem a halálfalók… - Ismét Ronhoz lépett.

- _Stimula_!

A sérült fiú kábán kinyitotta a szemét.

- Veszélyes itt maradni, el kell tűnnünk minél előbb - sürgette őket Remus.

Felhúzta Harryt a törmelék kupac tetejéről, aztán Hermionénak segített Ront támogatni. Kibotorkáltak a lerombolt kapualjból, ahonnan már hallatszott a muglik lépteinek dobogása és tanácstalan kiabálása. Az utcán mágikusan megkötözött, eszméletlen halálfalók hevertek, szerteszét.

- Szerencsétek, hogy idejében érkeztem - morogta útközben a varázsló. - Először Roxmortsba megyünk. - Megfogta a támolygó Ron karját. - Vele majd én hoppanálok.

Az iskola melletti kis faluba érkezve Remus tovább sürgette őket.

- Menjetek vissza a Roxfortba, és vigyétek rögtön a gyengélkedőre!

- Köszönjük, hogy a segítségünkre sietett - mosolygott rá Hermione.

- Sajnálom, nem akartam bajt okozni. El tudjuk érni, ha szükségünk lenne magára? - kérdezte elszoruló torokkal Harry.

- Majd jelentkezem. Ne keveredjetek bajba, ha kérhetek ilyesmit! - mondta, és eltűnt.

Miközben az iskola díszes kapujához közeledtek, Harry karkötőjén megérintve a fehér jelet, lefújta a vészjelzést. Az őrségben lévő Tonks már messziről eléjük szaladt aggodalmas arccal.

- Mi történt? Jól vagytok? - Szemügyre vette szakadt, koszos ruházatukat, és ütött-zúzott sebeiket.

- Találkoztunk néhány halálfalóval, de szerencsére Remus Lupin éppen időben érkezett, és a segítségünkre sietett - mesélte Hermione.

- Ő hol van?

- Nem jött velünk. Úgy látszott, még van valami dolga, rögtön tovább hoppanált.

- Ron megsérült - tette hozzá Harry.

- Veletek megyek - közölte Tonks, és elővarázsolt egy hordágyat. Ráfektették Ront, és elindultak vele a kastély felé.

A gyengélkedőn könnyes szemmel csatlakozott hozzájuk Ginny, és délig mindannyian aggódva ültek Ron ágya mellett. A fiú mélyen aludt a bájitalok hatása alatt, melyek remélhetőleg hamarosan elmulasztják az agyrázkódás utóhatásait. Madam Pomfrey is ezt diagnosztizálta, mint Lupin.

- Ügyes vagy, hogy időben szóltál és küldtél segítséget - fordult Harry a lányhoz.

- Annyira megijedtem, amikor a karkötő jelzett! Rettenetes érzés volt. Először McGalagonynak akartam szólni, de nem tudtam a jelszót, és nem engedett be a kőszörny. Végül elrohantam Bill és Fleur lakosztályához. Ők azonnal felkeltették az igazgatónőt. Utána elrohantak a Grimmauld térre, de Bill pár perc múlva vissza is tért azzal, hogy már nem vagytok ott. A Szent Mungóban is kerestek benneteket. Mire onnan is visszajöttek, már jelezte az igazgatónőnek Tonks, hogy itt vagytok a kapunál.

- Már minden rendben van - nyugtatta meg a fiú. - Holnapra Ron is jobban lesz.

- Azt hiszem, több energiát kéne a párbajozási gyakorlatokra fektetnünk, mielőtt legközelebb veszélyes helyre megyünk - morfondírozott hangosan Hermione.

- Hát itt vannak! - Az ajtóban Minerva McGalagony állt. Keményen összeszorított szájjal megállt előttük, és végigmérte őket.

- Sejtettem, hogy előbb-utóbb bajba fognak kerülni.

- Elnézést kérünk, tanárnő… - kezdte Harry, de a nő leintette.

- Hagyja Potter! Én is hibásnak érzem magam, amiért nem hagytam lehetőséget rá, hogy elmondja hová indulnak - vágott a szavába az igazgatónő. - Óriási szerencséjük volt, hogy volt, aki a segítségükre sietett!

- Mi történt a halálfalókkal? - kíváncsiskodott Hermione.

- Rémszem Mordon elintézte, hogy az aurorok elfogják őket, és természetesen az Azkabanba fognak kerülni.

Harrynek erre nyomban eszébe jutott, mit is kell feltétlenül megtudakolnia.

- Van rá valami lehetőség, hogy meglátogassuk Mundungus Fletchert az Azkabanban? - A tanárnő elképedve nézet rá. - Nagyon fontos lenne…

- Mit akar attól a csirkefogótól? Végre oda került, ahová való. Ahol nem tud több galibát csinálni.

- Talán mégis lenne rá mód, hogy jóvá tegyen valamit a bűneiből - magyarázta Hermione.

- Valószínűleg lennének számunkra fontos mondanivalói - tette hozzá Harry.

- Ha mindenképpen ragaszkodnak hozzá, írják meg a kérvényt. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Büntetés Végrehajtási Főosztályára címezzék! És találjanak ki valami hihető indokot!

- Igen, úgy lesz. Köszönjük.

- A segítőjük nem tartott magukkal?

- Remus Lupin volt az. Csak annyit mondott, hogy van még elintéznivalója. Biztosan jelentést tesz majd a Rendnek - felelte Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. fejezet – Könyvtári titkok**

Másnap, délután Ron állapota már megengedte, hogy elhagyja a gyengélkedőt. Hármasban ismét összeültek hát a klubhelyiségben, és nekiálltak megírni a kérvényt az Azkabani látogatáshoz. Nem volt könnyű dolguk. Sokat törték a fejüket, hogy valami hihető, és indokolt magyarázatot adjanak ennek a nem hétköznapi kérésnek. Végül Harry ötletét találták a legmegfelelőbbnek, mely végül is részben igazságon alapult: Az írták, hogy Sirius Black tulajdonának akarnak hatni, árulja el az orvgazda kilétét, akinek átadta a Harry örökségéből ellopott tárgyakat. A kérvény célba juttatásához az iskola egyik megbízható baglyát vették igénybe, és még aznap elküldték a levelet a minisztériumba.

A következő hét ismét rengeteg tanulással és kutatással telt.

Az iskolai könyvtár nyilvános és archív részlegét mát teljesen átfésülték, de semmi nyomot nem találtak, ami az alapítók bármilyen fennmaradt ereklyéjére utalt volna azon kívül, amit már ismertek. Griffendél Godrik kardja azonban a Roxfort igazgatói irodájában volt, és semmiképpen nem lehet horcrux, Hugrabug Helga kupájának, pedig nyoma veszett, mióta Voldemort birtokába került. Itt tehát elakadtak a kereséssel.

Végül Hermione segítségével sikerült új szemszögből megközelíteni a problémát. A megoldást a lány legújabb ötlete szolgáltatta.

Egyik délután Hermione megújult lelkesedéssel csatlakozott társaihoz a könyvtárban, és arcán fülig érő mosollyal szó nélkül elővette a pálcáját. Barátai várakozásteljesen tekintettek rá, ő pedig az egyik könyv fölött kacifántos pálcamozdulatokat leírva kimondta a varázsigét: „_Folians__ forensis_".

A könyv fölött a levegőben csillogó betűkkel felirat formálódott, majd miután elenyészett, újra és újra megismétlődött. A varázslat által megjelenített betűk neveket írtak ki. Az egymás után íródó és törlődő csillámló betűk, egyszer csak ismerős nevet formáztak: _Hermione Granger_.

- Mik ezek? - A két fiú ámulattal nézte a levegőben vibráló írást, amint eltűnik és átadja helyét a következőnek. A lista addig folytatódott, amíg a lány „_Finite!_" utasítására végleg abbamaradt.

- Ezt tegnap tanultam Madam Cvikkertől. Kissé unszolni kellett, de engedélyt kértem McGalagony tanárnőtől, és a papír láttán kénytelen volt engedélyezni, így hát beadta a derekát. Azoknak a diákoknak és tanároknak a neveit mutatja meg a bűbáj, akik kikölcsönözték az adott könyvet a könyvtárból. Időben visszafelé halad a lista.

- Ezt miért jó nekünk? - értetlenkedett tovább Ron.

- Megtudhatnánk belőle, melyik könyveket használta előszeretettel annak idején Tom Denem.

- Nagyon jó! - lelkesedett Harry. - Így jobban megismerhetjük őt, megtudhatjuk milyen varázslatok érdekelték, és mik után kutatott!

- Így van - bólintott Hermione.

- Na de itt rengeteg könyv van, és a diákoknak majdnem mindent kézbe kell venniük, mire eljutnak a RAVASZ-ig! Ezt képtelenség végignézni! - méltatlankodott Ron.

- Igazad van. A nyilvános részleg könyveit és talán az archív könyveket is a legtöbb diák - a lány itt jelentőségteljesen barátjára nézett, aki nyomban elpirult -, valóban elolvassa. A Tiltott Részleg azonban engedélyhez kötött könyvállomány. Minket pedig pontosan ez érdekel. Ha rájövünk, hogy a sötét tanok közül mivel foglalkozott, talán könnyebb kitalálnunk hová rejtette, és mi módon védi a horcruxokat.

- Remek ötlet. Előbb azonban még meg kell győződnünk arról, hogy egyáltalán látogatta-e a tiltott részleget - vetette közbe Harry.

- Erre is van megoldás: egy másik bűbáj feltárja az engedélyezett olvasók névsorát.

- Honnan tudsz te ilyeneket? - nézett Ron áhítattal barátnőjére.

- Tudod, az osztályzatokon kívül más előnye is van, ha valaki ideje nagy részét könyvtárakban tölti - mosolygott vissza szerényen a lány.

A fiú erre spontán átölelte, és megcsókolta. Harry vigyorogva elfordult. Bár ritkán fordult elő ilyesmi a társaságában, furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Talán azért, mert ő nem lehetett együtt nyíltan Ginnyvel. Még időben elhessegette borús gondolatait. A szétváló, pirulós páros felé fordult.

- Mutasd csak! Hogy is van ez a varázslat?

Az újabb varázslat egy másik névsort villantott fel, ezúttal vörös betűkkel. Bár a lista nem volt rövid, úgy látszott, biztonság okokból az évek során meglepően kevés diák kapott engedélyt a Tiltott Részleg műveinek olvasására.

Az időrendben visszafelé haladó névsor elején rögtön a saját nevüket pillantották meg, majd jó darabig nem találkoztak ismerős névvel. Egyszer csak azonban feltűnt Lily Evans, majd Perselus Piton neve, és nem sokkal utánuk Remus Lupiné is. Meglepetten néztek össze. Harry hiába várta, apja és Sirius nevét nem rajzolták ki a vörös betűk. Jóval később azonban ismét megjelent egy hajdan volt ismerős diáknév: Tom Denem.

Így hát az új módszerrel nekiláttak, hogy átfésüljék az iskolai könyvtár Tiltott Részlegét.

A kutatás során sok érdekes dolgot tudtak meg.

Kiderült, hogy Perselus Pitont, - volt bájitaltan tanárukat -, leginkább a varázsitalok, az okklumencia, valamint a támadásra és védekezésre alkalmas sötét varázslatok érdekelték.

Harryt örömmel töltötte el, hogy édesanyja, - Lily Evans -, a sötét varázslatok elleni védekezésről, a veszélyes bájitalokról, ezek ellenszereiről, a különleges gyógyszerekről és gyógymódokról olvasott leginkább a veszélyes művek közül.

Remus Lupin, - egy vérfarkastól teljesen indokolt módon -, pedig a különösen veszedelmes fenevadak tulajdonságairól, életmódjáról és a velük való bánásmódról szóló könyveket részesítette előnyben.

Mindhármuk számára furcsa érzés volt újat megtudni ezekről az emberekről.

A legsötétebb varázslatokkal foglalkozó kötetek közül Tom Denem már diák korában elsősorban azokat használta, melyek legillimenciával, mások elméjének befolyásolásával, mágikus tetoválásokkal, és jelekkel, tárgyak megátkozásával, inferusok létrehozásával és irányításával, valamint a halhatatlanság elérésének lehetőségeivel foglalkoztak. Az utóbbi nem okozott meglepetést, ám az, amilyen alapossággal tanulmányozta ezeket a félelmetes mágia ágakat, szorongással töltötte el Harryt és barátait. Már cseppet sem tűnt hihetetlennek, hogy valóban korunk legnagyobb sötét mágusával állnak szemben.

Érdekes módon néhány olvasmány a kísértetek képességeiről és azok befolyásolásáról szólt, ami mindnyájukat meglepte.

- Talán arra számított, hogy ha kísértetként itt marad a halála után, valahogy meg tudja őrizni a hatalmát - morfondírozott Harry.

- Nem túl valószínű. Legfeljebb mielőtt a horcurxok ötlete felmerült benne - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Szerintem ezzel valami más célja lehetett.

- Itt még rengeteg könyv várja, hogy ellenőrizzük, úgyhogy bármi kiderülhet. Lássunk neki! - zárta le a témát Harry.

Első alkalommal töltötték a hét végét a kastélyban, és bár legtöbb idejüket továbbra is a könyvtárban töltötték, szakítottak alkalmat, hogy szombaton ismét meglátogassák Hagridot. Szerencsére a vadőr ezúttal nem erőltette a sárkány-látogatást, de beszámolt a fejleményekről.

- Képzeljétek a sérült mennydörgő, már hamarosan újra tud repülni. Charlie sikeresen meggyógyította.

- A párja jól van? - kérdezte Hermione.

- Ó, igen. Megkezdte a költést, úgyhogy most nem fog előjönni jó darabig, legfeljebb ha molesztálják. De azt senkinek nem ajánlom. - Hagrid arcán boldog mosoly terült el. - Ha minden jól megy, tavaszra kikelnek az utódok. Már alig várom!

- Mondd csak Hagrid, kiderült, hogy mi történt? Hogy a sárkány hogyan sebesült meg?

- A támadás színhelyén, a birtok határában komoly átkok nyomaira bukkantak. Ezek egyike okozta a súlyos sérülést a szárnyán. Három ember maradványait találta is megtalálták, akik a ruházatuk alapján feltehetően halálfalók voltak. - Hagrid az utolsó szavaknál lehalkította a hangját. - De nem tőlem tudjátok!

- Nem fog megismétlődni a támadás?

- Nem, nem hiszem. Már az első támadás is kudarcba fulladt, azóta pedig Grópot is oda rendelte az igazgatónő, hogy szemmel tartsa a környéket. Ráadásul a Rend tagjai is rendszeresen járőröznek arra a támadás óta.

A fiatalok elbúcsúztak, és visszatértek a kastélyba, hogy ebéd után folytassák a kutatómunkát a könyvtárban.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. fejezet - Szellemek**

A kutatómunka hetekig tartott, és bár minden szabadidejüket és a hétvégéket is a könyvtárban töltötték, egyre kilátástalanabbnak látszott, hogy találnak valami nyomot, amin elindulhatnának.

Ahogy fokozatosan elmélyedtek a Tiltott Részleg műveiben, Harryt egyre jobban nyomasztotta a tudat, hogy Voldemort mindezeket a rémes varázslatokat valószínűleg el is sajátította, és bármikor bárki ellen használni is képes. Viszolygott az előtte feltáruló sötét és félelmetes tanoktól.

Nyomasztó hangulatát még a hétvégi Hollóhát - Mardekár kviddics mérkőzés sem tudta teljesen feloldani, bár annak nagyon örült, hogy végre kiszabadul kicsit a könyvtárból. Hiába igyekeztek a többiek jókedvre deríteni, rémes érzés volt számára a lelátóról nézni a játékot. Az idő már igencsak ősziesre fordult, a diákok mégis élvezték a szabad levegőt.

Délután, a kék ég alatt hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy bár minden békésnek látszik, valójában öldöklés és háború van a Roxfort falain kívül. Csak a figyelmes szemlélő vehette észre, hogy a lelátókon milyen kevés diák drukkol, az előző évekhez képest. Az izgalmakban bővelkedő mérkőzést végül a Hollóhát nyerte, és a mardekárosok kivételével az egész Roxfort örömmámorban úszott.

Vacsora után Ron és Hermione az egyik sarokban kucorogtak, és halkan beszélgettek. Messziről látszott rajtuk az összetartozás, és a közöttük lévő gyengédség. Ginny - aki az egész kviddics meccset Lunával szurkolta végig -, a Hollóhát klubhelyiségében ünnepelt barátnőjével. Csak Harry üldögélt egyedül a klubhelyiség sarkában, és úgy tett, mint aki a tankönyveit bújja. Rossz kedve csak fokozódott, mert valahányszor barátaira nézett, különösen egyedül érezte magát. Dumbledore professzor halála óta talán először, a félelmetes, ismeretlen jövő ismét óriási súlyként nehezedett rá. Mindezt nagyon nehéz volt egyedül elviselnie, Ginny nélkül. A gondolatra heves vágy fogta el, hogy megkeresse, újra magához ölelje és megcsókolja a lányt.

Hogy kicsit összeszedje magát, és egyedül legyen a gondolatatival, sétára indult az iskola késő esti, üres folyosóin. Hogy ne zavarják a szembejövő, ételért a konyhára settenkedő diákok, vagy tanárok, magára öltötte apja köpenyét, és láthatatlanul rótta a folyosókat.

Fejében vadul kavarogtak a gondolatok. Ide-oda csapongva Voldemortról, a halálfalókról, és arról elmélkedett, hogy bárcsak itt lenne az igazgató, akkor most hozzá fordulhatna tanácsért.

A pince felé haladva, egyszer csak Hóborc éktelen jajveszékelése ütötte meg a fülét. Egy másik, hidegebb és kegyetlenebb hang is hallatszott, amint a kopogószellemet szidja és ócsárolja.

- Na most viháncolj! Te kis féreg! Már megint itt hallgatóztál? Majd megmutatom én neked, hogy kell megnevelni az ilyen vakarcsokat, mit Te!

A folyosó kanyarulatából kikukucskálva, meglepő látvány tárult Harry elé.

A levegőben a Véres Báró, egy ezüstös vérfoltokkal borított, sovány, meredt szemű mardekáros kísértet szorongatta Hóborc nyakát, és vadul ráncigálta. Az iskola kopogószelleme kínzója markában csak rángatózni tudott, és bár levegőre nem volt szüksége, így nem fuldoklott, mégis láthatóan rettenetesen szenvedett a másik érintésétől. Arca teljesen eltorzult, mintha elviselhetetlen fájdalom gyötörné.

Harry földbe gyökerezett lábbal bámulta a jelenetet. Eddig sokszor volt tanúja annak, hogy a kísértetek áthaladtak tárgyakon, embereken és rendszerint egymáson is. Legtöbbjük azonban - kivéve a kopogó szellemeket, melyek teste nem volt átlátszó -, ha akarta volna sem tudta volna megfogni a szilárd testeket. Az iskolában egyedül Hóborc kiváltsága volt a képesség, hogy tud tárgyakkal dobálózni és ezzel rendszeresen borsot törni az élők orra alá. A Véres Bárónál ilyesmit sosem tapasztaltak, és bár köztudott volt, hogy a kopogószellem fél tőle, eddig sosem firtatták ennek okát.

A szenvedő Hóborc láttára Harry nyomban kész volt közbelépni, hogy megakadályozza bántalmazását. Mivel megérinteni nem tudta volna őket, hát lekapta magáról álcázó köpenyét, és kilépett a fal takarásából. Pálcáját rájuk szegezve elindult feléjük, abban reménykedve, hogy láttára a Véres Báró abbahagyja a másik gyötrését.

- Azonnal engedje el!

Az áttetsző férfi arcán kegyetlen vigyor terült szét.

- Miért? Mi lesz, ha nem teszem?

Mégis lassan kiengedte kezéből a torkát babusgató Hóborcot, és a fiú felé fordult.

- Vajon mit keres Harry Potter éjnek idején a Mardekár pincéjének folyosóján?

- Nem tartozik magára. Igazgatói engedélyem van, bármikor és bárhol tartózkodni a Roxfort területén.

- Ejnye, de jó dolga van a kiváltságosoknak... - morogta maga elé a kísértet, majd a legközelebbi falon át elhagyta a folyosót. Csak a magába roskadt kopogószellem bámult némán Harryre.

- Jól vagy? - fordult hozzá a fiú.

- Köszönöm, Harry Potter. - Úgy látszott a szellem végre összeszedte magát. - Ígérem, hogy többet nem teszek neked rosszat, amiért megmentettél.

- Miért bántott?

- Mindig megbüntet valakit, ha ahhoz van éppen kedve. Meglátta, hogy Mrs. Norrisra dobtam néhány trágyagránátot, a Mardekár klubhelyisége előtti folyosón.

- Miért nem védekeztél? Miért hagytad, hogy bántson? - faggatta tovább Harry.

- Nem tehetek semmit ellene. Tud valamit, amire más kísértetek nem képesek. Szörnyű fantom fájdalmat okoz az érintése, de csak ránk hat, az élőkre nem. Kissé kimerültem, keresek valami csendes helyet és lepihenek...

- Jó éjszakát! - búcsúzott Harry, és Hóborc eltűnt a Véres Báróval ellenkező irányban.

Mire Harry visszatért a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe, társai már mind nyugovóra tértek. Elvégezte szokásos esti elme elcsitító, lazító okklumencia gyakorlatát, és remélve, hogy segít eloszlatni borús gondolatait, álomba merült.

Másnap reggeli után mindent elmesélt a barátainak előző esti szellemes kalandjáról. Ron és Hermione csodálkozva hallgatták végig. Megegyeztek, hogy kifaggatják az esetről Félig Fejnélküli Nicket, azaz Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpingtont, a Griffendél-ház kísértetét, aki 1492. október 31-én lelte halálát, többszöri ám sikertelen lefejezés által. A szellemre a hetedik emeleti folyosón találtak rá.

- Jó napot, Sir Nicolas! - köszöntötték.

- Üdvözletem! - viszonozta a kísértet, félig levágott fejét kalapként megemelve feléjük.

- A segítségére lenne szűkségünk - fordult hozzá Harry.

- Parancsoljatok velem. Mindig szívesen állok griffendéles barátaim rendelkezésére - udvariaskodott Félig Fej Nélküli Nick. - Természetesen, amennyiben nem szegik meg a házirendet - tette még hozzá.

- Erről szó sincs - biztosította sietve Hermione.

- Áruld el nekünk kérlek, normális dolog-e az, ha egy kísértet más szellemeket bántalmaz? Ha fájdalmat tud okozni neki?

- Óh… - nyögte az áttetsző férfi. - Csak nem _rá_ gondoltok?

- A Véres Báróról lenne szó… - kezdte Harry.

- Ne is említsd nekem! Ő velejéig gonosz!

-… már ha lenne veleje… - dünnyögte maga elé Ron.

- Tényleg vannak ilyen képességei? - faggatta tovább a láthatóan rémült kísértetet a lány.

- Valóban rettegésben tartja a Roxfort kísérteteit, bár csak ritkán él a hatalmával.

- Mitől más ő, mint ti többiek? - kérdezte Harry.

- Azt senki sem tudja, csak ő. Régen nem volt ilyen. Talán, úgy 50 éve történhetett, hogy egyik napról a másikra e különös képesség birtokába jutott. Azóta igyekszünk elkerülni őt, és ha lehet, nem húzunk ujjat vele.

- Senki nem próbálta megakadályozni, hogy terrorizáljon titeket? - szörnyülködött Hermione.

- Egyszer megemlítettük Dumbledore professzornak, és ő valahogy megfegyelmezte. Jó darabig nyugtunk volt tőle, és csak Hóborcot kapta el néha, amikor a Mardekár területén rendetlenkedett. - Lemondóan megrázta a fejét, és folytatta. - Mióta az igazgató úr nincs köztünk, ismét egyre többet kellemetlenkedik. - A szellem izgatottan körülnézett a kietlen folyosón. - Nem lenne jó, ha megtudná, hogy erről beszéltem nektek. Jobb, ha megyek…

Azzal keresztül suhant a falon. A többiek csak álltak a kihalt folyosón, és próbálták megemészteni a hallottakat.

- Szóval körülbelül 50 éve történt valami - morfondírozott Harry. - Tom Denem is akkoriban nyitotta ki a titkok kamráját.

- Voldemort különösen érdeklődött a kísértetek képességei iránt - folytatta az eszmefuttatást Hermione.

- Lehet, hogy szellemeket akart toborozni a hadseregébe! - vetette fel Ron, de a lány lehűtötte a lelkesedését.

- Láthatod, hogy csak más szellemek ellen hatásos ez a képesség. Ha valóban az ő műve, valami más célja lehetett vele. - Elszántan a fiúkhoz fordult. - Nézzük át alaposan a kisétetekkel kapcsolatos műveket, amiket ő is használt a tiltott részlegben. Ott kell lennie a megoldásnak.

- De hát egyszer már átnéztük őket! – méltatlankodott Ron.

- Akkor csak azt figyeltük, hogy melyik műveket használta Voldemort. Most ezeket valóban el is kell _olvasni_!

Hermione szigorú tekintete láttán a fiúnak nem volt több ellenvetése.

- Mindenképpen meg kell próbálni beszélni a Véres Báróval is – fordult hozzájuk Harry. – Hátha magától is hajlandó elmondani mi az igazság.

A következő este, takarodó után, mindhárman a pincefolyosók felé vették az irányt, ahol a Véres Báró legtöbbet járőrözött. Sokáig sétálgattak a hideg félhomályban, sorra bejárták az eléjük kerülő helyiségeket, - már ahová bejutottak -, mire rátaláltak a keresett kísértetre. Egy festmény előtt álldogált, és egy lóarcú, bibircsókos, ám láthatóan előkelő boszorkány képével beszélgetett.

- Jó estét! – köszöntötték őket megállva. Az átlátszó férfi azonban csak ridegen biccentett féléjük, bókolt a levegőben a nőnek, és szó nélkül elsuhant a folyosón.

- Várjon! Beszélnünk kell magával! – kiáltotta utána Harry, de addigra az ezüstös vérfoltokkal tarkított ruhájú férfi már átlebegett a falon.

A kis csapat loholva igyekezett folyosókon és termeken keresztül a nyomában maradni, vagy elé kerülni.

- Sosem érjük utol – lihegte Ron, mikor már kifulladtak a folyamatos rohanástól.

Nagy sokára, látva, hogy üldözői nem tágítanak, a Véres Báró nagy kegyesen megvárta őket az egyik folyosó végén, egy hatalmas, kerek, mozgó üvegképekkel díszített rózsaablak előtt.

- Ki vele! Mit akartok? – Metsző tekintettel sorra végigmérte mindegyiküket.

- A segítségét szeretnénk kérni – kezdte Hermione.

- Mondja el, mit tud Tom Denemről! – szegezte neki egyenesen a kérdést Harry.

- Nem ismerek ilyen nevű embert – jelentette ki a szellem, és felhúzott szemöldökkel hátat fordított nekik, hogy tovább menjen.

- Akkor nevezzük inkább Voldemortnak? – Harry elé állt, és elszántan a szemébe nézett.

- Álmodtok fiacskáim! Nincs időm veletek fogócskázni! – vetette oda lenézően a Véres Báró, és átlebegett az előtte álló Harry testén, majd a mögötte lévő üvegablakon is. A fiú undorodva megtántorodott, amint a kísértet keresztülhaladt rajta. Még az üvegablakon ábrázolt fiatal boszorkány is megreszketett az érintésére. A szellem a túloldalról gúnyos mosolyt küldött a diákok felé, és elérve, hogy ne követhessék tovább, elsuhant a holdfényben.

A kudarcba fulladt kísérlet után, Harry és barátai a Tiltott Részleg szellemekkel foglalkozó műveire vetették magukat. A következő hetekben csak a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órák, és az SVK szakkör jelentettek némi felüdülést. Immár a lángcsóvák célba röpítését gyakorolták a tanulók, a továbbra is hóval és jéggel borított tanteremben. A diákok jól haladtak, és Bill Weasley professzor meg volt elégedve a teljesítményükkel.

Egyik este végre magához intette őket az igazgatónő a vacsora végeztével. Félrevonta őket a folyosón, és amint magukra maradtak, nyomban a tárgyra tért.

- Megjött a minisztérium válasza a kérvényükre. Biztonsági okokból személyesen hozzám küldték a levelet.

Egy borítékot adott át, melyen a minisztérium pecsétje virított. Megköszönték, és nyomban a klubhelyiség felé vették az irányt. Alig bírták kivárni, hogy a többiek nyugovóra térjenek, Hermione nyomban feltépte a levelet, és olvasni kezdte.

_Tisztelt Potter Úr!_

_Kérvényét kézhez kaptuk, annak magalapozottsága azonban némi kívánni valót hagy maga után.  
Mivel ön nem rokona az elítéltnek, és nem is a minisztérium nyomozati osztályának alkalmazottja esete külön elbírálást igényelt. _

_Hosszas megfontolás után egyszeri engedélyt adunk Mundungus Fletcher elítélt meglátogatására, egy kirendelt auror kíséretében.. _

_A kivételes lehetőséget Karácsony alkalmával, december 26-án, a többi elítélt családtagjainak látogatási napján engedélyezzük. _

_A csoport 14 órakor indul a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium fogadócsarnokából._

_Üdvözlettel:_

_Büntetés Végrehajtási Főosztály_

- Csak a karácsony miatt engedélyezték – morogta kelletlenül Harry.

- Lehet, hogy ez még hasznunkra lesz.

- Szerinted meglátogatja valaki más is? – kérdezte Ron.

- Bármi okból megyünk is hozzá, biztosan jól fog esni neki, hogy bemegyünk hozzá – győzködte őket Hermione, mire Harry elfintorodott:

- Nehéz lesz jó képet vágni hozzá, hogy kirabolta Siriust.

- Harry, meg kell próbálnod túltenni magadat ezen. Inkább arra gondolj, mit tudhatunk meg tőle, és végre talán tovább léphetünk.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. fejezet - Halloween**

Halloween közeledtével fokozatosan emelkedett a hangulat a diákok körében, ami végül még a tanórákon is megmutatkozott. Horatius Lumpsluck professzor a _Csiklandozó _bájital készítését írta elő a tanulóknak, amely állandó viháncolást idéz elő elfogyasztójánál, Flitchwick professzor pedig valódi sütőtökök táncolóvá bűvölését tanította nekik.

Még Minerva McGalagony is meglepetést ígért a következő tanórára, így mindenki várakozásteljesen lépett a tanterembe. Valóban érte őket meglepetés, bár nem pont olyan, amilyet vártak.

A terem hátsó sorában egy magas, csontos, göndör, fekete hajú boszorkány ült egy kényelmes karosszékben. Sötétkék talárját a Roxfort és a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium összefonódó címere díszítette.

A belépő igazgatónő arcán villanásnyi fintor futott át, amint kimérten biccentett felé, majd leültette a diákokat, és a megszokott módon megkezdték az órát.

- Mai alkalommal, a Halloween jegyében új tananyagot kezdünk meg. Nagyon nehéz feladat következik, bármilyen játékos programnak is tűnik majd az önök szemében.

A diákok izgatott fészkelődésbe kezdtek, magukban találgatva, vajon mi következik most. Csak Hermione mosolygott magabiztosan, hiszen ő már előre elolvasott minden hetedéves tankönyvet.

- Párokban fognak dolgozni, ugyanis mostantól megkezdjük az emberi külső transzformálásának elsajátítását.

Ron feltette a kezét, mire az igazgatónő nyomban felszólította:

- Tessék Weasley!

- Tanárnő, úgy tanultuk, hogy a metamorf mágiát nem lehet megtanulni.

- Ennek semmi köze nincs a metamorf mágiához - szögezte le a professzor. - Az valóban születési adottság, tehát később nem sajátítható el. Amit ma itt megtanulunk, csak ideiglenes transzformáció. Rövid ideig áll fenn, és elsősorban nem önmagunkon, hanem egy másik emberen valósítható meg. Abban az esetben, ha már tökéletesen tudják alkalmazni ezt a varázslatot, megmutatom, mi módon alkalmazhatják önmagukon is. Addig jobb, ha nem kísérleteznek vele. - A tanárnő végignézett az lelkes diákseregen. - Longbottom, jöjjön ide!

Neville aggódó tekintettel pillantott maga köré, majd bátortalanul kisomfordált a tanárnő mellé, aki kezét megnyugtatóan a fiú vállára tette, és belefogott a magyarázatba.

- A varázslat elvégzéséhez elengedhetetlen a jó képzelőerő. Első lépésben idézzék fel lelki szemeik előtt egy korábban már látott hajviselet képét. Pontosan próbálják maguk előtt megjeleníteni, vagy leírni annak jellemzőit: a haj színét, minőségét, hosszát, és a frizura formáját. Következő lépésben jöhet a mozdulat a pálcával, és a varázsige, amely így szól: _Alius Capillus. _A mai alkalommal még kimondhatják hangosan, de a következő órára nonverbálisan várom el a varázslat végrehajtását.

Pálcáját Neville feje fölött körkörösen megmozgatta, majd újra kimondta.

_- Alius Capillus_!

Neville Longbottom haja egy pillanat alatt begöndörödött, és fekete gömbbé formálódott a fején.

- Tisztára, mint Jimmy Hendrix! - kiáltotta Seamus Finnigan. A mugli származású diákok erre mind nevetni kezdtek, az eleve nevetgélő varázslócsaládból származó tanulók viszont értetlenül néztek a többiekre.

- Több komolyságot kérek! - csattant fel a tanárnő szigorú hangja.

Ismét elhangzott a varázsige és pálcamozdulat után a fiú haja vállig érőre nőtt, és kisimulva világosbarnán omlott a vállára. A többiek igyekeztek minél halkabban viháncolni a szokatlan látványtól. Végül a tanárnő újabb intésére Neville frizurája visszanyerte eredeti formáját.

- Köszönöm Longbottom. - Amíg a fiú a helyére ballagott, Harry mellé, a tanárnő a többiekhez fordult. - A változás a varázslat ismétlésével bármikor módosítható. Ha azonban az eredeti hajforma visszanyerését kívánjuk, legegyszerűbb, ha a _Finite _segítségével szűntetjük meg az összes változtatást.

- Ismételjék utánam a pálcamozdulatot! - A diákok egyszerre emelték fel pálcájukat, utánozva a tanárnő minden mozdulatát. - Most pedig pálca nélkül gyakorolják a varázsige megfelelő hangsúlyozását. Ne hamarkodják el a használatot, nehogy kárt tegyenek a partnerükben!

_- Alius Capillus! _– ismételték a tanárnő szavait többször egymás után.

Többen fintorogva néztek össze a dedósoknak való ismételgetés közben, ám az igazgatónő szigorú pillantására ők is szó nélkül tették tovább a dolgukat.

Mire mindenki jól begyakorolta a tennivalókat, a tanárnő egyenként, sorra szólította a diákokat, hogy le is ellenőrizze a tanultak helyességét. Miután az egyik plafonig érő ablakot átmenetileg tükörré varázsolta, végül elrendelte a gyakorlást párokban.

Ron Hermionéval alkotott párt - mint az utóbbi időben legtöbbször -, Harry pedig Neville-el dolgozott együtt.

- Kezdd te! - kérte Neville, és összeszorított szemmel várta mi történik vele. Harry varázslata nyomán a fiú haja éjfeketére sötétült, majd zsírosan lógó, vállig érő, sűrű függönnyé növekedett. A körülöttük állók kuncogása hallatán a fiú végre kinyitotta a szemét, és bátortalanul körülnézett.

- Bocs, de ezt nem lehetett kihagyni - mondta Harry.

Neville a tükörben megpillantva magát, először elsápadt, majd félszegen vigyorogni kezdett. Piton professzor hajviseletének pontos mását viselte.

- Most én jövök! - A fiú, pálcáját Harry felé emelte, és elvégezte a varázslatot.

Harry haja azonban nem alakult át, mint ahogy várták, hanem egyszerűen eltűnt. A többiek döbbent tekintetét látva, végigsimított a fején, ám ijedten kapta el a kezét. Egy szál hajat sem tapintott. Tükörsima fejbőrének érintésére Voldemort tarkopasz koponyája rémlett fel előtte. Arcából kifutott a vér, és kilelte a hideg.

Minerva McGalagony a baleset láttán nyomban mellettük termett, és néhány intéssel visszaállította az eredeti állapotot, majd a megszeppent Neville-hez fordult.

- Figyeljen oda a pontos képzet felidézésére, Longbottom! Csak ezután kezdje meg a varázslatot! Folytassák!

A tanulók egész órán ezt gyakorolták, és még az sem hűtötte le lelkesedésüket, hogy az átváltozás csak egy órán keresztül áll fenn, azután magától helyreáll az eredeti frizura. Mire elhagyták a termet, szinte mindenki megváltozott. Ron Harryéhoz hasonlító kócos, fekete hajat viselt, Harry Ron rövid, vörös üstökének pontos mását, Hermione csípőig érő, Ginnyére emlékeztető lángvörös hajzuhatagot, Neville fején pedig Hagrid hosszú, göndör bozontja pompázott. Mindannyian gurultak a nevetéstől, akárcsak a többi diák amint meglátta őket ebédnél a nagyteremben.

A nap folyamán többször is látták feltűnni az Iskola Felügyeleti Bizottság tagját az épület különböző pontjain, amint diákokkal beszélget. Sikeresen elkerülték, hogy őket is kérdőre vonja, ám hallották, amint a többieket az igazgatónő munkájáról, tanítási módszereiről, óráiról, az új tanárok kiválasztásáról és hasonlókról kérdezgeti. Éppen a könyvtár felé ballagtak, amikor Ginny sietett feléjük.

- Mi történt? - Nyomban aggódva vették körül a lányt, mire az behúzta őket egy éppen üres terembe.

- Képzeljétek, mi történt! Nem akartam hallgatózni, de nem tudtam megállni, amikor az a nő félrevonta Pansy Parkinsont és még pár mardekárost a folyosó sarkában, hogy elő ne vegyem ezt. - Talárjából előhúzott egy hosszú, hússzínű zsineget, a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat termékét, egy telefület.

- Mit hallottál?

- Éppen arról faggatta őket, hogy tudnak-e bármi olyan információt, ami rossz fényt vet a tanárnő magánéletére, vagy az iskolai tevékenységére. Persze nem ezt mondta, de ez volt a lényeg. Azzal érvelt, hogy a Minisztérium sokkal felelősebb személyt kíván az iskola élére állítani, aki megbecsülné azokat a diákokat, akiket érdemtelenül kitaszítanak, holott nemesi, aranyvérű családjuk régóta támogatja az iskolát.

- Ez pofátlanság! - csattant fel Harry. - Még van képük ilyesmivel előhozakodni azután, amit Umbridge és Lucius Malfoy művelt a minisztérium és az iskola nevében…

- Utána még Hagrid és Firenze óráiról és módszereiről kérdezte őket.

- Bizonyára erről az oldalról is támadni akarják, akárcsak Dumbledore-t - morfondírozott Hermione.

- Ezt nem hagyhatjuk! - szólt közbe Ron.

- Valamit tennünk kell, de mit? McGalagony tanárnő nyomatékosan kérte, hogy ne keltsünk feltűnést, és ne vonjuk magunkra semmivel a figyelmet. Én pedig megígértem.

- Támadt egy ötletem!- kapta fel a fejét Hermione. - Ehhez azonban Ginny és Luna segítségére is szükség lenne. Írjunk petíciót, és gyűjtsünk aláírást a diákoktól meg a szüleiktől. Így láthatnák, hogy nem csak azok a szülők állnak az iskola mellett, akik állandóan a Felügyeleti Bizottságot zaklatják, hanem a többiek is állást foglalhatnának, akik McGalagony mellett állnak.

- Mi az a petíció? - nézett rá értetlenül Ron.

- Egy módszer, ami a mugliknál sokszor beválik. Egy felsőbb hatósághoz benyújtott közös folyamodvány, vagy egy határozat elleni tiltakozás. Csak közérdekű, és kellõképpen megalapozott petíciók nyújthatóak be. Minél többen írják alá, annál jobban nyomást lehet vele gyakorolni a hatóságra, akár még a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumra is. Angliában már I. Edward korában használták. Ti semmit nem tanultatok a történelemről?

Harrynek ugyan rémlett valami, de inkább meghúzta magát Ronnal együtt Hermione villámló tekintete előtt.

- Hol jövünk a képbe mi? - kérdezte Ginny.

- Jó lenne, ha minden házból lennének, akik részt vesznek benne. Nektek, még valakinek a Hugrabugból, és ha akad valaki a Mardekárból, akkor neki is, ki kéne tenni a petíciót a házak klubhelyiségeibe, és bíztatni a diákokat, hogy a karácsonyi hazautazáskor a szüleikkel is írassák alá a 9 és 3/4. vágánynál. A felnőttek aláírása a legfontosabb.

- Remek ötlet. Megbeszélem Lunával és Hannah Abbottal. Talán ő segít hugrabugosokat bevonni.

- Abban biztos lehetsz, hogy mardekáros egy sem lesz, aki ebben segítene - mondta Ron.

- Egyetértek. Ők inkább meglapulnak, és kivárják a végét, vagy csak viszik a híreket Voldemortnak a széthúzásról. Szerintem nem jó ötlet őket is beavatni - tette hozzá Harry.

- Azért figyeljük a reakcióikat, hátha van valaki, aki tőlük is érdeklődik. Ha minden házból van támogatás, akkor nagyobb az esélye, hogy komolyan veszik a petíciót.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna és Hannah - aki szintén az ötlet mellé állt, amit meghallotta, hogy Umbridge a másik pályázó az igazgatói posztra -, vacsoráig a könyvtárban dolgoztak a petíció megalkotásán, hogy másnap reggelre minden ház faliújságján megjelenhessen.

A halloweeni ünnepi vacsorát idén is a káprázatosan feldíszített Nagyteremben tartották. Az elvarázsolt mennyezeten szikrázó csillagok és némi felhőfoszlány körében szóra ezüstszín fényét a telihold. Körben a falaknál töklámpásba bújtatott gyertyák világítottak, akár csak a roskadásig megrakott asztalokon. Mikor a diákok elfoglalták helyüket házaik asztalainál, Minerva McGalagony szólásra emelkedett.

- Köszöntök mindenkit ezen a szép estén. Hogy a finom ünnepi vacsora előtt még tovább fokozzam a hangulatot, közérdekű bejelentést szeretnék tenni. „A háborús események sem keseríthetnek el bennünket annyira, hogy ne találnánk meg az apró örömöket életünkben." Ezek Albus Dumbledore szavai, és velük kívánom beharangozni, a Roxfort évszázados szokásaihoz hű eseményt, a Végzősök Farsangi Bálját.

A termet először a meglepetés csendje ülte meg egy pillanatra, majd a feltörő tapsvihar öntötte el. A tanárnő mosolyogva kivárta a végét, majd folytatta:

- Sajnos az utóbbi évben kevés alkalommal sikerült megszerveznünk ezt a mindnyájunk számára szórakoztató eseményt, így talán nem mindenki ismeri a szabályait. A Bálba, minden hatod és hetedéves diák hivatalos, akik tetszőleges partnert hívhatnak magukkal az iskola diákjai közül. Jelmez viselése kötelező. - Az alsóbb évesek többsége elszontyolodva, vagy dühösen morogva sugdolózott a helyén. - Ne keseredjen el senki. A többiek számára is eljön majd ez a nap. Jó étvágyat!

A diákok - ki lelkesen, ki bánatában -, az ínycsiklandó ételekre vetették magukat.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. fejezet - A vallomás**

A karácsony közeledtével Harry és barátai egyre jobban belefáradtak az állandó tanulásba, és a könyvtári kutatásba.

Hermione, csodálatos mindezek mellett Ginnyvel, Lunával és Hannah-val a petíció népszerűsítésével is tudott foglalkozni.

Igaz, egyre közeledett az ideje a várva várt Azkabanba látogatásnak, a szellemekről és a Véres Báró képességéről azonban semmi újat nem sikerült kinyomozniuk.

A Tiltott Részleg ismételt átfésülése után, a kudarcot nehezen viselő Hermione vezetésével ismét Madam Cvikkerhez fordultak tájékoztatásért. Remélték, hogy van valami, ami kimaradt. Valami fontos, amit még nem néztek át.

A könyvtáros nő elgondolkodva fürkészte a kis csapatot. A két fiúról sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyi időt és fáradságot áldoznak valaha is könyvek böngészésére és komoly kutatásra. Látva elcsüggedt ábrázatukat, megpróbált hát segíteni nekik.

- A legveszélyesebbnek ítélt könyvek és tekercsek egy része, Albus Dumbledore engedélyével Perselus Pitonnak volt hosszú távra, állandó használatra kikölcsönözve. A szobájában tartotta őket, ahol még véletlenül sem kerülhettek illetéktelen kezekbe. Bizonyos köteteket azonban az Igazgatói Magánkönyvtárba helyeztetett át, nem sokkal igazgatói kinevezése után. A többi mind itt található, és átnézték már.

- Szeretnénk megnézni a Piton professzor úr szobájában őrzött könyveket is - kérte udvariasan Hermione.

- Sajnos ezt nem tudom önöknek biztosítani. _Azóta_, senki nem lépett be oda, és jobb, ha egyáltalán nem is próbálkoznak. A szobát még senkinek sem sikerült kinyitnia.

- Köszönjük szépen - felelte a lány, és kituszkolta a két fiút az ajtón, akik még folytatták volna a faggatózást.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen könnyen feladod Hermione! - csattant fel Ron.

- Biztosan hozzá lehet férni azokhoz a holmikhoz valami módon - tette hozzá Harry.

- Valamit valóban ki kell találnunk, de erre nem kéne felhívni feleslegesen a figyelmet - magyarázta viselkedését a lány.

- Érzem, hogy Pitonnál van, amit keresünk! - mondogatta eltökélten Harry.

- Az a szemét, biztosan ezeket a rémségeket olvasgatta esti mese helyett - tette hozzá Ron.

- Addig is meg kell beszélnünk McGalagonnyal, hogy mikor folytathatjuk az igazgatói irodában a kutatást.

A karácsonyi szünet előtti héten végre bebocsátást nyertek az Igazgatói Magánkönyvtárba. Minerva McGalagony rengeteg elfoglaltsága miatt, vacsora után várta a tudásra szomjas fiatalokat.

- Jöjjenek be! - tárta ki az ajtót.

- Jó estét tanárnő!

Mindhárman beléptek az igazgatói irodába. Harry már ismerősként köszöntötte Albus Dumbledore falon függő portréját, ám Ron és Hermione zavartan bámulták a festményt. Végül a volt igazgató elnevette magát.

- Ha sokáig itt állnak, földbe gyökereznek, és nem tudják elintézni, amiért jöttek - huncutul megcsillantak valószínűtlenül kék szemei a félholdszemüveg fölött.

- Elnézést - motyogta Ron.

- Örülünk, hogy látjuk, Dumbledore professzor! - találta meg a hangját végre a lány is.

- Önt, gondolom, a könyvek varázsa csábította ide. Igazam van? - hunyorgott rá az öreg mágus.

- Igen - pirul el Hermione, és zavartan babrálta kezében tartott táskáját.

- Akkor nem is tartóztatom Önöket.

Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

- Kérdezhetnénk valamit Öntől?

- Bármit, Harry. Megfelelek rá, ha módomban áll.

- A Véres Báróról van szó. Tudjuk, hogy furcsa képessége van, és kínozza a többi szellemet az iskolában. Félig Fej Nélküli Nick azt mesélte, hogy önnek sikerült elérnie a Véres Bárónál, hogy ne bánthassa többé a többi kíséretet. Mitől van neki ez az … adottsága?

- Azt sajnos nem tudnám megmondani. Nem árulta el, kitől kapta ezt a képességet, de a kastély kísértetei, és a festmények szerint már hosszú évtizedek óta birtokolta ezt a kétes adományt. Csak nem gyötri ismét a társait?

- Egyik este láttam, amint Hóborcot kínozta - felelte Harry.

- Hát igen. A titokzatos illető nagy bajt okozott tettével, ezért az erre vonatkozó irodalmat ide hozattam, és magam láttam neki a kutatásnak.

- Megtalálta a varázslatot, amivel ezt tették? - faggatta Ron, hangjában mély tisztelettel.

- Sajnos nem. Csak egy másik varázslatot találtam, ami alkalmas volt arra, hogy korlátozza fájdalom okozó képességét. Többet nem tehettem. Úgy látszik halálom után elenyészett a varázslat ereje.

Zavartukban mindhárman a szőnyeg rojtjait bámulták.

- Megtanítaná nekünk ezt a varázslatot, uram? - kérdezte Harry.

- Sajnos ebben az állapotomban tudásom és emlékezetem korlátozott. Csak az utóbbi évekre, és életem fontos eseményeire emlékszem részletesen. Granger kisasszony segítségével bizonyára sikerül megtalálni és elsajátítani a megfelelő varázslatot. Jó munkát!

- Köszönjük - mosolyodott el Harry, Ron pedig a fülig pirult Hermionéra vigyorgott.

Az apró könyvtárhelyiségbe lépve ámulattal szemlélték a plafonig érő, egyforma vörös-arany kötésű könyvekkel és díszes, hengeres tokba bújtatott tekercsekkel megrakott könyvespolcokat. Hermione szeme csak úgy falta a látványt.

Nekiláttak hát a kutatásnak, és ezentúl miden este itt fejezték be a napot. Ron ugyan néha már szinte büntető munkának érezte, de hősiesen kitartott, barátja és barátnője kedvéért.

A karácsonyi szünet előtti utolsó Roxfortban töltött estét is az Igazgatói Magánkönyvtárban töltötték, amikor Hermione végre ráakadt arra, amit kerestek.

- Megvan! - Egy régi pergamentekercset tartott a kezében, furcsa cirkalmas írásjelekkel borítva. - Valószínűleg ezt használta Dumbledore professzor.

Ron a válla fölött belenézett az írásba.

- Te ezeket el tudod olvasni? Még jó, hogy felvetted a rúnatant. Mi sosem találtuk volna meg!

- Talán mi is használhatnánk a Véres Báró ellen - lépett melléjük Harry.

- Nem, Harry. Sajnos ez egy különösen bonyolult varázslat. Nem hinném, hogy el tudnánk sajátítani. Legalábbis egyelőre.

- De Te biztosan meg tudod csinálni. Annyira okos vagy! - győzködte a lányt Ron. Hermione pirulva lesütötte a szemét.

- Édes vagy, Ron. Most azonban nem észre van szükség. Az ilyen kombinált varázslatok több éves gyakorlatot igényelnek.

- De azért megpróbálhatnánk, nem? - kérdezte Ron.

- Igazad van, Ron Meg kell próbálni! Talán a Véres Báró nincs tisztában a varázslat összetettségével, és elhitethetjük vele, hogy mi is el tudjuk végezni.

- Mire gondolsz, Harry? - értetlenkedett Hermione.

- Hát blöffölünk. Úgy teszünk, mintha el akarnánk venni a kínzási képességét, de megkegyelmezünk neki, ha mindent elmond.

- De hát ez zsarolás!

- Na és? Gondolj arra, mit tett ő évekig Hóborccal, és a többiekkel - lelkesedett fel az ötlet hallatán Ron. - Pont vele legyünk becsületesek?

- Ha van jobb ötleted Hermione, hallgatjuk - nézett rá várakozásteljesen Harry. A lány tanácstalanul nézett egyikről a másikra.

- Tanuld meg a varázsigét, a többit pedig bízd ránk. Más lehetőségünk úgy sincs.

- Talán igazatok van. - bizonytalanodott el a lány. - Van itt pár hasznos varázslat ezen kívül is, azokat meg tudjuk tanulni. Például az, ami mozdulatlanságra ítél egy kísértetet. Egy egyszerű _Immobilus_erre nem alkalmas, márpedig nem szökhet el megint előlünk.

Aznap éjjel ismét az iskola pincefolyosóit járták, a Véres Báró után kutatva. Éppen a Mardekár klubhelyisége felé haladtak, amikor a falból nem sokkal előttük kilebegett az áttetsző, szikár férfi.

- Jó estét! - köszöntötték.

- Beszélni szeretnénk Önnel! - kezdte Hermione.

- Mit akartok már megint? - mordult rájuk a szellem.

- Gondoltuk, visszatérhetnénk a múltkori félbehagyott beszélgetésünkre - lépett előre Harry.

- Hát ti mit képzeltek magatokról? Azt hiszitek, hogy bárkinek is engedelmességgel tartozom? Én nem ugrálok a diákok kedve szerint, mint az a féleszű, Félig Fejetlen!

- Márpedig nekünk most felelni fog! - szögezte le határozottan Ron.

A kísértet már készült elfordulni, hogy eltűnjön az első fal mögött, amikor felcsattant a három diák hangja:

- _Vincio__ umbrae_!

Abban a pillanatban az áttetsző testre tetőtől talpig furcsán áttetsző szellemszerű fonadék tekeredett. Bár láthatóan nem került erőfeszítésbe és nem járt mozdulatokkal a kísértetek helyváltoztatása, ezzel mégis sikerült megbénítani és mozdulatlanságra kényszeríteni.

- Jó lenne, ha leszállna a magas lóról - figyelmeztette Ron a szabadulni vágyó alakot.

- Ezt még megkeserülitek!

- Esetleg köthetnénk egy üzletet - lépett közelebb a vicsorgó kísértethez Harry.

- Még mit nem! A mardekárosok majd ellátják a bajotokat, ha megemlítem, hogy mit tettetek velem! Ha pedig a tanárok tudtára hozom ezt a kis incidenst, akkor végleg repültök innen.

- Azt hittem okosabb ennél - folytatta Harry. - Ha bárki megtudja mit művelt évekig a többiekkel, azt nem viszi el szárazon maga sem. Dumbledore professzor portréja tanúskodik maga ellen. Azt hiszi, csak ennyi van a tarsolyunkban?

- Mit gondol, kitől tanultuk a szellemekre ható varázslatokat? Természetesen Albus Dumbledore árulta el, mit kell tennünk. - Hermione kihívó tekintettel méregette a Véres Bárót, akinek a hallottak hatására kezdett megtörni az ellenállása.

- A mardekárosait pedig nyugodtam bízza ránk. Állunk elébe - tette hozzá Ron.

- Egyetlen választása van: mindent, amit tud, mondjon el Tom Denemről. Vagy ha úgy jobban tetszik, Voldemortról.

- Ha nem áll kötélnek, nemcsak megkötözve hagyjuk itt a folyosón, hanem megismételjük azt a varázslatot, amit Dumbledore végzett el magán évekkel ezelőtt - fenyegetőzött Ron

- Arra ti még nem lehettek képesek - jelentette ki a férfi, ám hangjában enyhe bizonytalanság bujkált.

- Hát nem tudja, hogy Hermione az iskola legjobb tanulója? Annyi könyvet olvasott életében, amennyit maga el sem tud képzelni - folytatta Ron, de leállította magát, amikor elkapta Hermione figyelmeztető pillantását.

- Ugye nem akarja kipróbálni? - kérdezte Harry. - Most kell döntenie! Egyszerűbb, ha beszél, és akkor megígérjük, hogy ha nem jut a fülünkbe, hogy másokat kínoz, hajlandóak vagyunk titokban tartani a dolgot az iskola tanárai előtt.

- Gondolkozhat, amíg egy csendesebb helyre visszük, ahol nyugodtan beszélgethetünk.

Hermione pálcája hegyével megérintette az áttetsző fonadékot, és egy varázslattal maguk után húzta a Véres Bárót egy kihalt folyosó beugrójába, távolabb a Mardekár klubhelyiségétől.

- Beszéljen! - szólította fel Harry a kísértetet, és mindhárman rá szegezték varázspálcájukat. Az áttetsző alak, szinte még jobban elhalványodott, majd kelletlenül belekezdett.

- Sok-sok évvel ezelőtt, valóban járt ide egy fiú, akit Tom Denemnek hívtak. Mindenkivel jóban volt, a tanárok is szerették, és nagyon - talán túlságosan is -, sokat megengedtek neki, árvaságára, okosságára, megnyerő ábrázatára és jó modorára való tekintettel. Mindenkit mással vett le a lábáról. Valódi énjét csak kevesek előtt fedte fel, mert nem bízott senkiben. A kivételezetteket azonban leginkább ördögi gonoszsága vonzotta. Mint például engem. - A Véres Báró itt helyzetéhez mérten, amennyire tudta, büszkén kihúzta magát. - Valóban méltó utódja lett Mardekár Malazárnak, bár erről csak kevesen tudnak. Amikor tudomást szerzett a Titkok Kamrájának létezéséről, sokat segítettem neki, hiszen én átjárhattam a falakon, és padlókon. Én vezettem rá őt, hogy hol kell keresni az alagút bejáratát. Sajnos kinyitni nem voltam képes, és a kígyót sem hívhattam elő, hiszen párszaszóul csak ő beszélt egyedül évszázadok óta az iskola falai között. Többször kért még tőlem apróbb szívességeket, amelyeket én mint asztrális lény a falakon és tárgyakon áthatolva, szívesen megtettem neki. Meglepően hálásnak mutatkozott, és bár bizalmába igazán senkit sem avatott soha, a segítség fejében ő is adott valamit nekem. Hallottam egy ősi varázslatról, amely különös hatalommal ruházza fel a kísértetet, akin végrehajtják. Tom készséggel kutatott utána, és mivel elérte, hogy minden engedélyt megkapjon, és így az iskola bármely könyvét a kezébe vehette, végül megtalálta nekem. Megígérte, hogy mielőtt elhagyja az iskolát, végrehajtja rajtam a varázslatot.

- Miért nem előbb? - kottyantotta közbe Ron. A szellem lenézően végigmérte.

- Tom különösen óvatos volt. Semmivel nem akarta magára vonni a figyelmet, nem oszlathatta szét a róla alkotott képet, amivel oly sokat elérhetett. Még a Titkok Kamrájának kinyitását is sikerült rákennie egy balekra, így az ő szerepe és tevékenysége végig rejtve maradhatott. Mielőtt távozott, betartotta ígéretét. Ettől kezdve évekig arany életem volt a Roxfort falai között - sóhajtott fel.

- Hát az élettől azért ez kissé távol esik - morogta közbe Ron.

- Amikor Albus Dumbledore-t kinevezték az iskola igazgatójának, hamarosan tudomást szerzett különleges adottságomról, és addig nem nyugodhatott, amíg meg nem lelte a módját, hogy megfosszon tőle. Ezt sosem tudtam neki megbocsátani.

Harry úgy érezte, hogy kell lennie még valaminek, ami felett nem szabad elsiklania.

- Évekkel később is járt az iskolában, amikor állást kért az igazgatótól. Akkor nem adta vissza elveszített képességedet? Mit csinált még itt az iskolában?

- Hát erről is hallottál? - A Véres Báró kelletlenül elhúzta a száját. - Amikor legközelebb újra belépett a kastélyba, már új nevén élt. Először engem keresett meg, - itt ismét büszkén felvetette a fejét -, és érdeklődött a távozása óta történtekről. Elmeséltem neki minden érdekeset, és megemlítettem a boldog éveket, melyeket neki és a varázslatának köszönhettem. Azt hiszem, jól elszórakoztattam a történetekkel arról, hogyan keserítetem meg a többi szellem életét akkoriban. Természetesen azt is elmondtam, hogy Dumbledore mit tett velem, és ő ismét felajánlotta, hogy megújítja rajtam a régi bűbájt. Azt mondta, amint sikerül visszatérnie a Roxfort falai közé, és megkapja a tanári kinevezését, nyomban megteszi. Csakhogy az igazgatói irodából távozva dühtől szikrázott körülötte a levegő, és szemei szinte villámokat szórtak, mert nem kapta meg az állást. Nagyon feldúlta, hogy Dumbledore nem állt kötélnek. Mielőtt elment, még megkért, hogy mutassak neki egy helyet, ahol nincsenek portrék, és senki sem szerez tudomást róla, ha valamit itt hagy emlékül. Felvezettem a 7. emeletre, és megmutattam neki egy különleges rejtekhelyet, amit tudtommal senki sem ismert akkoriban. Nem sokáig tartózkodott ott, és utána nyomban távozott az iskolából.

- Magát is becsapta.

- Ó, nem. Azt mondta, úgyis van elég időm, várjak rá. Vissza fog térni, és akkor elnyerem hűségem jutalmát. Már érzem, hogy közeledik az idő. Azóta érzem, amióta visszanyerte a testét. Hamarosan megérkezik. Most, hogy már nincs itt Dumbledore, szabaddá vált számára az út.

A Harry és barátai elhűlten hallgatták utolsó szavait. Hideg veríték csorgott a hátukon, és borzongva szívták be a pince nyirkos levegőjét.

- Most már elmehet, de ezentúl ne merjen a többi kísértethez nyúlni! Jövőre úgyis elhagyjuk az iskolát, és megszabadul tőlük. Addig azonban magán tartjuk a szemünket. Örüljön, hogy csak mi tudjuk a titkát - közölte Harry.

- Remélem nem hazudott, és nem titkolt el semmit. Ha jól viselkedik, mi is békén hagyjuk - tette hozzá a lány, és leoldotta róla a mágikus kötést. A Véres Báró, fenyegetően vicsorogva keresztülrontott rajtuk, és eltűnt a mögöttük lévő falban.

- Huh! Ez rémes volt - fintorgott Ron, és mindhárman elég pocsékul érezték magukat a kísértet érintése nyomán.

A hallottakat emésztve, ballagtak visszafelé a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe.

- Szerintetek mit keresett Voldemort a hetediken? - nézett bambán társaira Ron.

- Természetesen csak a Szükség Szobájában járhatott - jelentette ki Hermione.

- Vajon mit hagyhatott ott? - merengett Harry.

- Szerintem egyértelmű, Harry. Vagy egy olyan tárgyat, amiből horcruxot kívánt készíteni, vagy egy kész horcruxot.

- Ha ezt tette, már régen elhozathatta Pitonnal, vagy valamelyik Malfoyjal. Tavaly egész évben neki dolgozott az a kis féreg, ráadásul pont ott - legyintett lemondóan Ron.

- Nem valószínű. Ha a tárgy egy kész horcrux volt, akkor a létező legjobb rejtekhelyet találta meg. Itt senki sem keresné, és ha nem tudnak róla, azon a helyen ráakadni sem egykönnyen lehet.

- Ti nem láttátok még, hány arca van annak a helyiségnek. Ha oda tette, talán soha nem akadunk rá. Bármit kívánhatott, amikor az ajtó megjelent. Még Malfoy után sem tudtam bemenni.

Harry csüggedten ballagott társai mögött a klubhelyiségig.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. fejezet - Karácsony**

A téli szünet első napjának reggelén, Harry és Ron még a reggelit is átaludta. A mozgalmas éjszaka után igencsak nehezen ment az ébredés. Mire lebotorkáltak úti csomagjaikkal a klubhelyiségbe, Hermione és Ginny már útra készen várták őket.

- Harry, remélem becsomagoltál mindent amire Mundungus látogatásakor szükség lehet! Az a hely, tele lesz halálfalókkal, óvatosnak kell lennünk - kezdte Hermione, amint meglátta a fiúkat. Harrynek egyenlőre csak egy bólintásra futotta az erejéből, még nem volt teljesen ébren.

- Hermione, hogy tudsz máris ilyenekkel jönni, amikor alig aludtunk, és még nem is reggeliztünk? - méltatlankodott Ron.

- Ugyan már, Ron! Szedd össze magad, mert a többiek már mind lementek a fogadócsarnokba, és talán már el is indultak a vonathoz. Csak rátok vártam, hogy elköszönjek…

Ron nyomban megenyhült, amint rájött, hogy barátnője pár napig távol lesz, hiszen karácsony másnapjáig a családjával tölti a szünetet.

- Vigyázz magadra! - Harry futólag megölelte a lányt, aztán félrehúzódott, és kinézett az ablakon. Végre megérkezett az első hó, az utóbbi hetek latyakja és jeges-szeles időjárása után. Végre igazi, szép, fehér téli táj látszott, a kastély díszes üvegablakain túl. Ginny lépett mellé.

- Remélem lesz alkalmunk egy kis hó csatára - sóhajtott fel vágyakozva. - Végre igazi tél van.

- Biztosan összejön - mosolygott rá Harry. - Ööö… Ginny…

A lány várakozóan tekintett a fiú csillogó, zöld szemeibe.

- Igen?

- Hívott már valaki a Farsangi Bálra? - Harry zavartan babrálta a talárja ujját.

- Páran próbálkoztak - kezdte, arcán kacér mosollyal, miközben a fiút kémlelte kíváncsian - de eddig valahogy mindig sikerült kifogást találnom. Azt hittem, mehetek veled, hiszen tavaly már úgyis láttak minket együtt eleget, és már nem jelentene nagy újságot. Tudják, hogy _barátok_ vagyunk… - Harry a földre sütötte a szemét, és nem válaszolt. Ginnybe belemart a kétség - Vagy már meghívtál másvalakit?

Harry zavarba jött. Szája kiszáradt, szíve pedig hevesen vágtázni kezdett. Csak nem féltékeny Ginny:

- Dehogy is! Arra gondoltam, hogy egyedül megyek. Nem szeretném senkire sem ráirányítani Voldemort figyelmét.

- Talán valaki más is felmerült, és miatta aggódsz így? - kapta fel a fejét Ginny.

- Hogy gondolhatsz ilyet? Csak veled tudom elképzelni, és biztosan nagyon szép lenne. Ezt tenném a legszívesebben, ha nem féltenélek ennyire.

- Talán azt is elvárod, hogy én szintén egyedül menjek, vagy ezek szerint neked nem jelentene gondot, ha valaki mással mennék? - kérdezte megenyhülve Ginny, bevetve az utolsó lehetőséget, hogy megváltoztassa Harry álláspontját.

- Hát azt hiszen, azt nem viselném túl jól - nyelni próbált, de torkában gombóc növekedett. A belsejében régóta szunnyadó szörnyeteg ismét mocorogni kezdett, és fogait vicsorgatta már erre a gondolatra is. - Természetesen nem várhatom el tőled, hogy te is egyedül jöjj. Valószínűleg az lenne a legbiztonságosabb, ha valaki mással mennél. Én majd valahogy megbirkózom a problémával…

- Nem tudom, mit képzelsz, Harry! - csattant fel erre a lány, és Harry hirtelen nem tudta, mi ütött belé. - Honnan gondold, hogy valakivel a bolondját fogom járatni, a te eltúlzott aggodalmad miatt? Mással én sem tudom elképzelni a bált, és nem is akarom. Veled szerettem volna menni. Rólam már úgyis tudnak, és senki mást nem keversz bajba.

- Talán igazad van. Csak annyira féltelek - bizonytalanodott el a fiú.

- Mivel Ron húga vagyok, a szüleim a Rend tagjai, apám ráadásul a minisztériumban dolgozik, és tavaly mindenki látta, hogy együtt voltunk, már nincs mit titkolni. Nem kell nagydobra verni, de a bálba azért elmehetnénk együtt. Annak idején Neville-el sem jártam, és vele voltam a Trimágus Tusakor rendezett Karácsonyi Bálon.

- Hát, végül is meggyőztél… Akkor ezt megbeszéltük - sóhajtott fel Harry megkönnyebbülten.

- Te bolond! - Ginny szorosan megölelte, és a nyakába fúrta az arcát. Harry szintén a vörös hajzuhatagba temetkezve beszívta friss virágillatát, és nem értette, miért is akart volna másképp dönteni.

A portréjukon belépő Charlie Weasley két összeborult párt látott önfeledten ölelkezni a csomagok között.

- Khm…khm… Nem kéne indulni?

A fiatalok zavartan bontakoztak ki egymás karjaiból, a lányok zavartan igazgatták a frizurájukat, a két fiú pedig fülig pirult.

- Szia, Charlie! Bill és Fleur is jönnek? - fordult bátyjához Ron, hogy kiverekedje magát zavarából.

- Ők csak karácsonyra érkeznek, addig pár napot a Delacour-családnál töltenek. Mindenetek megvan?

Mindannyian bólintottak, azután végre elindultak.

A birtok kapujánál kijelölt ideiglenes hoppanálási pontnál egy ismerős auror, Dawlish őrködött. Harry már többször is látta a férfit a minisztériumban és a Roxfortban egyaránt.

- Karácsonykor találkozunk! - Hermione még egyszer megölelte Ront, intett a többieknek, majd egy perdüléssel eltűnt.

- Gyerünk! - sürgette őket Charlie, szándékosan nem említve meg az úti célt. - A megbeszélt helyen találkozunk.

Karon fogta Ginnyt, aki még nem hoppanálhatott egyedül, hiszen csak idén kezdte el a hoppanálási tanfolyamot, és köddé váltak. Pár pillanattal később követte őket a két fiú is.

Harry különösen élvezte az Odúban eltöltött napokat. A karácsonyi előkészületek varázsát, ebben a meghitt és vidám családi légkörben. Csak Percy személyének említését kerülték feltűnően a Weasley-család tagjai. Úgy érezte, élete eddigi legotthonosabb karácsonya.

Néha ugyan előkúsztak a múltból a Grimmauld téren, Siriusszal megélt karácsony keserű utóízű képei is. Keresztapja emléke sokkal élénkebb fájdalommal töltötte el, mióta szembesült vele, mennyire várta jelentkezését a férfi az oda-vissza ikertükörből.

Ha ilyenkor eluralkodtak rajta nyomasztó gondolatai, ez ebben a környezetben nem tartott sokáig. A Weasleyktől hemzsegő házban mindig volt valaki, aki visszarántotta a valóságba. Elég volt egy kedves mosoly Ginnytől, egy térfa az ikrektől, vagy Ron dobta be egy sakkparti ötletét, és ismét a jelenben találta magát, szívében a várakozás izgalmával, és a meleg családi otthon biztonságérzetével. Ilyen lehet szerető családban felnőni…

Ezekben a napokban mégis Ginny közelsége volt a legjobb dolog számára, ami még a közelgő kirándulás várható izgalmait is háttérbe szorította. A lány egész nap ragyogva sugározta mindenkire életörömét. Bár egyszer sem maradtak kettesben a zsongó házban, mégis láthatatlan vibrálás feszült közöttük, ha egy légtérben voltak.

A család legkisebb tagját olykor furcsán méregették a többiek emiatt, de csak Charlie fojtott el néha egy-egy mindent tudó mosolyt, a lány kivirulását látva Harry közelében.

Az ikreknek rengeteg munkájuk adódott a karácsonyi vásárlási láz idején, és csak pár estét töltöttek az Odúban. Ilyenkor azonban nem hagyták ki húguk zaklatását, ami Ginny temperamentumát figyelembe véve jó szórakozás volt számukra. Állandóan titokzatos hódolója kilétéről faggatták a lányt, aki legtöbbször frappánsan leszerelte őket, kritikus esetben pedig hol Ron, hol Charlie sietett a segítségére.

Karácsony reggelén Harryék későn ébredtek. Bágyadtan nyújtózkodtak az ágyban, mikor Ronnak végre bevillant, hogy az nagy kupac csomag az ágya végén nem más, mint a karácsonyi ajándékai. Nyomban kipattant az ágyból, és rájuk vetette magát. Mire Harry megtalálta és feltette a szemüvegét, barátja már az ágy mellett ült, és az egyik csomag tartalmát bányászta elő.

- Harry! Nézd csak, mit kaptam Fredéktől! - Egy fekete ruhadarabot fogott a kezében. - Páncélozott talár, pont olyan, mint a tiéd!

Tovább bontogatta az ajándékokat.

- Húúúú! A „_Seprűlovaglási trükkök enciklopédiája_"! Ez szuper! Köszi. Te már olvastad?

- Igen, legalább háromszor. Nélküle nehezen viseltem volna a nyarakat Dursleyéknál. - Valódi családja gondolatára fintor futott át az arcán, de Ron áradozása gyorsan magához térítette.

- Nahát! A „_Legnagyobb sakkozók legnagyobb játszmái_"! Ez Hermione ajándéka - barátja felé fordult, és az annak ágyán halmozódó csomagokra bökött. - Te meg sem nézed miket kaptál?

Harry odamászott és szemügyre vette mit kapott. Némelyik ajándék csomagolópapírján apró hulló csillagok cikáztak, egy másikon ficánkoló unikornisok ugráltak, egy harmadikon hópelyhek szállingóztak, és olyan is volt, amin aranycikeszek cikáztak ide-oda. Már a látvány is mosolyt csalt az ajkára.

Az első, amit a kezébe vett egy kötött és meleg Mrs. Weasley-féle pulóvert tartalmazott. Egy kisebb pedig egy szépen bekeretezett izgő-mozgó varázsfényképet. Rajta mosolyogva integetett rá szinte az egész Weasley-család. (Kivéve persze Percyt.) Ron mellé telepedett, immár saját, új kötött pulcsiját viselve, és a képre mutatott.

- Ginny ötlete volt. Úgy gondolta, jól esne, ha éreznéd, mindannyian a család tagjának tekintünk.

Harry meghatottan bólintott. Megfordította a képet:

„_Az új családod_"

Az elfogadottság jóleső érzése öntötte el, amint az éjjeliszekrényére állította.

- Köszönöm.

- Na, lássuk a többit!

Ron egy nagyobb könyv méretű dolgot tett az ölébe.

- Ezzel kezdd!

Harry előtt egy finom sárkánybőrből készült furcsa, tarisznyaforma oldaltáska volt. Ahogy kinyitotta, semmi furcsát nem látott rajta, így hát megköszönte barátjának ajándékát, habár el sem tudta képzelni, hogy valaha is használni fogja. A fiú buzgón integetett a tarisznya felé.

- Nyúlj bele, vagy tegyél bele valamit!

Harry fél kézzel belenyúlt. Karja könyékig eltűnt benne, de csak nyúlt tovább, mert még mindig nem érezte a táska alját. Végül már vállig kotorászott a furcsa szerzet belsejében, és széles vigyor terült el arcán.

- Nagyon szuper! Honnan van?

- Fred és George legújabb találmányainak egyike. Még nincs a boltban sem, ez volt az egyik tesztpéldány.

- Hogy működik?

- Állítólag ez a tértágító bűbájoknak egy rugalmas változatával kezelt holmi. Akármennyit pakolsz bele, kifelé nem változik a mérete. Sajnos a súlya azonban érezhető marad, így vigyázni kell azért, hogy mit gyömöszölsz bele - Ron mentegetőzve tárta szét a karját. - Sajnos még van mit fejleszteni rajta.

A fiú egy kupacba pakolta a sok édességet, csoki békát, kondéros kekszet, és egyéb nyalánkságot, valamint a szokásos téli kesztyű, sapka, sál jellegű ajándékot, amit Lupintól és Tonkstól kapott. Hermione ajándéka - természetesen egy újabb könyv -, a hatóságilag engedélyezett támadó bűbájok szabályos használatáról szólt. Dobbytól ismét egy saját készítésű műalkotást kapott, ezúttal egy marcipán figurát. A manók konyhaművészetéből kiindulva bizonyára nagyon finom szobrocska feltehetően Harryt ábrázolta, de valójában bármilyen emberszabású lény lehetett volna a fekete taláros, apró figura. Csak a szemüveg sejtette, hogy kiről mintázhatták.

A legutolsó egy kis fényes, fekete fa dobozka volt. Külsejét díszes rúnák és mitológiai lények ábrái díszítették. Benne puha bársonnyal bélelt apró rekeszekben, egyforma, kecses üvegcsék álltak különféle folyadékokkal töltve. Mellette cédulát talált:

_„Ez egy elsősegély bájital készlet._

_Mindig legyen kéznél!_

_Aberforth Dumbledore"_

- Nahát! Ez valóban váratlan meglepetés.

- Talán nekünk is kellett volna ajándékot küldenünk az öregnek? - vélekedett Ron.

- Majd megmutatjuk Hermionénak - szögezte le Harry, és öltözni kezdett. - Gyerünk reggelizni!

Amint lefelé botorkáltak az emeletről, fülüket kuncogó lányhangok ütötték meg.

A lépcső aljában Ront majdnem ledöntötte a lábáról a lelkesen nyakába ugró Hermione. A lány nem sokkal ezelőtt érkezhetett. Ginny kezét a szája elé kapva kacagott bátyja bárgyú és meglepett képén, majd ragyogó szemeit Harryre emelte.

- Köszönöm. Igazán szép az ajándékod - szája mosolyra húzódott.

- Szívesen. Örülök, hogy tetszik.

A lány felemelte bal kezét, és felvillantotta az első pillantásra órának tűnő szerkezetet. A kis eszköz ezüst kerete szép, fonott kelta motívummal volt díszítve, mutatója pedig stilizált, szintén kelta fonatú szívben végződött. A számlaphelyén az égtájak jelzései álltak, akár egy iránytűn. Harry körbejárta a lányt, szemét a kis tárgyon tartva. A mutató végig felé mutatott.

- Úgy látom, működik! Én is köszönöm a képet - kezdte, amikor hangos pukkanás szakította félbe. A mellettük megjelenő ikrek láttán Ginny gyorsan pulóvere ujja alá rejtette furcsaságot.

- Boldog Karácsonyt! - kiáltotta Fred és George, mialatt konfetti esővel borították a helyiséget. - Mindenkinek mindent köszönünk! - Ezzel egy újabb pukkanással eltűntek.

Ebéd után, végre egyedül maradt a három barát a fiúk szobájában, és Harry Hermione elé tolta a kis fadobozkát a kísérőlevéllel együtt. A lány meglepett arccal olvasta a sorokat.

Végül a kíváncsian figyelő fiúkhoz fordult.

- Ha jól tudom, az igazgató portréján és rajtunk kívül senki sem tudja, hogy kapcsolatban állunk Aberforth Dumbledore-ral. Így van?

- Hát, ha jobban belegondolok, a többi festmény hallhatta a beszélgetést, amikor erről beszéltünk Dumbledore professzorral. Mi van, ha egy másik képkeretben elmondták valakinek… - kezdte Harry.

- A volt iskolaigazgatók portréi feltétlen hűséggel és titoktartással tartoznak az iskolának és a mindenkori igazgató személyének. Nem hinném, hogy ilyen előfordulhat, de azért majd utána járok.

Utána szemügyre vette a ládikót, és sorra minden üvegcsét alaposan megvizsgált. Elolvasta a címkéket, majd a fény felé tartotta őket, némelyiket pedig kibontotta és elővigyázatosan meg is szagolta.

- Úgy látszik, hogy valóban ő küldte a bájitalokat - szögezte le Ron.

- Az érdekes azonban az, hogy - folytatta a lány -, hogy ezek nem sima elsősegélynyújtó bájitalok.

- Hanem? - kapa fel a fejét a két fiú.

- Mindegyiknek a sokkal erősebb és gyorsabb hatású, kifinomultabb változata van a fiolákban.

- Ez mit jelent pontosan?

- Azt, hogy nagy kincset kaptál, Harry. Mindegyik különleges főzet a maga nemében. Talán még a RAVASZ előkészítőn sem tanulunk róla, csak a nagymesterek szoktak ilyesmit készíteni, külön megrendelésre.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. fejezet - Azkaban**

Karácsony másnapján, Harry, Ron és Hermione és a család otthon lévő tagjai a finom ünnepi ebédet fogyasztották. Mr. Weasley és Charlie az Ünnepi Prófétát, a karácsonyi különszámot olvasták, Mrs. Weasley pedig dohogva pakolta eléjük az ételt. Mióta megtudta, hogy milyen ünnepi kiruccanásra készülnek, folyton perelt valamelyikükkel, amiért ilyesmire vállalkoznak.

Az ajtót váratlan kopogás döngette meg.

- Ki az? - ugrott fel nyomban a két férfi, és a többiek is pálcát rántottak.

- Mordon vagyok - jött a válasz, a jellegzetes, reszelős hangon.

- Micsoda Minerva animágus alakja?

- Egy girhes macska. Látom lankadatlan az éberség - lépett be a feltáruló ajtón Rémszem Mordon, varázsszemét eszelősen pörgetve. - Bár valami olyasmivel is kirukkolhattatok volna, amit nem tud az egész Roxfort…

- Jó, hogy jössz, Alastor! Gyere, egyél egy kicsit - invitálta szívélyesen Molly Weasley, ám a bizarr kinézetű férfi csak a fejét rázta.

- Küldetésben vagyok. Én kisérem el a kölyköket a mai kirándulásra, legalábbis a Rend részéről.

- Még, hogy kirándulás! - fortyogott az asszony. - Hogy juthatott eszükbe ilyesmi. Aki engedélyezte, az sem lehetett ura magának…

- Ne félj, Molly, nem lesznek egyedül - vigasztalta a férje.

A volt auror és feketemágus vadász végignézett a hármason, amint éppen felkászálódnak az asztaltól.

- Azért csak jó lesz, ha megtesztek minden óvintézkedést, amit lehet. Az Azkabanba látogatók nagy része akár rögtön ott is maradhatna a többiek között, és akkor a bentlakók sötét bűneiről, pedig még szót sem ejtettem…

- Máris jövünk - szólt Harry, és rögtön felviharzottak az emeletre.

Kisvártatva mindhárman egyforma fekete talárban tértek vissza a konyhába. Harry vállán a karácsonyra kapott új, feneketlen tarisznya lógott. Már csak Ron édesanyja és Mordon volt a helyiségben.

- Előbb kiábrándítalak benneteket, hogy ne keltsünk feltűnést, amíg csak lehet.

- Várj még Alastor! - Mrs. Weasley lépett hozzájuk.

- Vigyázzatok magatokra! - Mindegyiküket megölelte, és végül egy kis csomagot nyomott Ron kezébe. - Ezt add oda annak a mákvirágnak! Egy kis sütemény, bár meg sem érdemelné…

Végül kezeit tördelve útjára bocsátotta őket.

- Hermione, nem kellett volna nekünk is vinni valamit Mundungusnak? - kérdezte Harry, miközben távolodtak a háztól.

- Én erre is gondoltam - pirított rá a lány. - Hoztam egy kis csomagot neki. Van benne kondéros keksz, és néhány csoki béka.

- De jó, hogy te mindenre gondolsz! - vigyorgott Ron, ami ugyan most nem látszott, de menet közben szorosan fogta a lány kezét.

Mielőtt beléptek a minisztériumba, Mordon tanácsára egy közeli sikátorban előrelátóan valamennyire elváltoztatták Harry külsejét. Hermione homlokba lógó vörös hajzatot készített a fiú kócos szénfekete üstökéből, így akár Ron sokadik testvére is lehetett volna. Ezután a szemüvegét alakította át, egy szögletes, keret nélküli, szinte átlátszatlan üvegű napszemüveggé.

A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium fogadócsarnokában meglepően kevesen tartózkodtak. Az utóbbi idők merényletei és a minden szempontból megromlott közbiztonság miatt, csak kevesen tartózkodtak az utcákon, és még kevesebben utaztak bárhová is.

A kirendelt rendfenntartó aurorokon kívül, csak egy kisebb csoport varázsló és boszorkány tartózkodott a hatalmas teremben. A várakozók már messziről nagyon furcsának látszottak. Ahogy közelebb értek, egyre inkább úgy érezték, hogy Mordon utalása nagyon is helytállónak tűnik, már ami az Azkabanba látogatók jellemzését illeti.

A fura kis csoport különösen mogorván fogadta az újonnan érkezőket, ami valószínűleg Rémszem Mordon hírhedtségének volt köszönhető. A volt auror és feketemágus vadász ismerősként üdvözölte az idősebb, kopasz aurort, aki a közelben várakozott. Ezután hírnevéhez hűen, fürkész tekintettel és félelmetesen forgó varázsszemmel sorra szemügyre vette a várakozókat.

Az első pillantások után a társaság legtöbb tagja nem mutatott különösebb érdeklődést a fiatalok iránt, ők azonban szintén igyekeztek felmérni leendő útitársaikat.

Egy szakadt mugli ruhákat viselő férfit, leginkább koldusnak nézték volna, ha az utcán találkoznak vele, egy másiknak pedig több füle volt, mint foga, gyászkeretes fekete körmei pedig folyton az arcát borító rengeteg szőrt szántották. Volt ott még mesebeli banyának látszó öreg boszorkány, három feltűnően piperkőc szerencsevadásznak tűnő férfi, egy vékony, szőke hajú, sápadt bőrű fiatal nő, és kissé arrébb pedig állt még két arcát állig csuklyával eltakaró magas, vékony alak.

- Hogyhogy csak ennyien vannak? - fordult Harry Mordonhoz.

- A legtöbb elítélt családja leginkább igyekszik elfelejteni Azkabanban raboskodó rokonát, akár ha halott lenne. Amíg a dementorok őrizték őket ott, valóban szinte ugyan azt jelentette a két dolog. Csak amióta azok a Sötét Nagyúr mellé álltak, és újra varázslók látják el a foglyok őrzését, vezették be a karácsonyi látogatást. A halálfalók hozzátartozói valószínűleg nem akarják felhívni magukra a figyelmet ezzel, a többi bűnöző környezetében élők pedig, ha görbe utakon járnak, jogosan tartanak a lelepleződéstől. A maradékot itt láthatod.

A várakozók közül, a csuklyás páros egyik tagja nyugtalanul megmoccant és odasúgott valamit a társának érkezésük után. Ám hiába próbáltak belesni az arcukat árnyékban tartó fekete lepel alá, az illetők jól helyezkedtek, és elkerülték a kíváncsi tekinteteket.

Pontban 14 órakor, a kísérőnek kijelölt auror sorra ellenőrizte a belépéskor kapott kitűzőjüket, melyet - mint megfigyelték -, egyik látogató sem tűzött ki a talárjára. A férfi ekkor intett, hogy kövessék, és a pálcákat ellenőrző auror asztalához vetette őket. Az előtte fekvő lyukas üstre mutatott.

- Ezzel a zsupszkulccsal utazunk. Készüljenek fel, és háromra mindenki érintse meg!

Megvárta, amíg mindenki érintési távolságra lép. Kellemetlen érzés volt testközelbe húzódni az alvilági kinézetű alakokhoz. Harry mellett furcsán megfeszült a két csuklyás, és igyekeztek minél távolabbi helyet elfoglalni a körben.

- Egy, kettő, három!

A zsupszkulcs egy erős rántással magával ragadta őket.

Egy sziklás tengerpart apró kiszögelésén, egy rozoga mólón értek földet. Néhányan rutinosan leereszkedtek a levegőből, mint Mordon, Hermione, az auror és a két csuklyás, valamint a három kalandor kinézetű varázsló. A többiek szanaszét gurultak a szálkás deszkákon. Harry és Ron megzúzódott testrészeiket dörzsölgetve tápászkodtak fel. Az egyik csuklyás felől mintha kárörvendő nevetést hozott volna a nyirkos tengeri szél.

Ron indulatosan felé fordult, ám ekkor egy kis bárka bukkant elő a tenger felől hömpölygő ködből és halk loccsanásokkal a móló mellé érkezett.

A félszemű, féllábú révész, mintha egy régi kalózfilmből lépett volna eléjük. Fején, derekán és fél szemén színes kendőket viselt, térdig érő nadrágot viselt, és megmaradt lábán fekete csizmát. Felső testét kopott szürke köpeny takarta.

Egyetlen szeme véresen-vizenyősen fürkészte a várakozókat, különösen Rémszemet. Láthatóan irigyelte a férfi varázsszemét, legalábbis mindaddig sóvárogva bámulta, amíg az rá nem szegeződött mágikus pillantásával. Akkor aztán behúzta a nyakát, és intett, hogy mindenki szálljon be. Egyeztette a létszámot a kísérő aurorral, és a kis hajó kifutott a nyílt tengerre.

Harry fázósan húzta össze magán a talárt. A hideg és nyirkos köd a dementorok keltette érzéseket idézte fel benne, és bár jól tudta, hogy az Azkabant már elhagyták ezek a visszataszító lények, a gondolatra mégis megragadta pálcáját a köpeny alatt, és elméjében igyekezett kellemes emlékeket felidézni.

Már jó ideje utaztak, amikor Hermione előre mutatott a ködbe vesző távolba. A tejszerű fehérségből éppen ekkor bukkant elő egy óriási, elnagyolt hengert formázó sziklasziget.

Harry Rémszemhez fordult.

- Hogyhogy a muglik még nem fedezték fel ezt a helyet? Ha ilyen hatalmas, bizonyára látni a repülőgépekről és a műholdképeken is rajta kell, hogy legyen.

- Ki van ez találva, fiam. Biztosan hallottál már a Bermuda Háromszögről. - A fiú meglepetten bólintott. - Hát ez is hasonló módszerrel van elrejtve a muglik elől.

Ahogy egyre közelebb értek, a ködbe vesző tetejű, hatalmas sziklatömböt fürkészték. A bárka nyíl egyenesen egy kis kiszögelés felé haladt. Pár perc múlva nyilvánvalónak látszott, hogy a bárka az erősen kiugró, durva sziklafoknak fog ütközni. Harry a többiek nyugalmát szemlélve érezte, hogy nem lehetnek valós veszélyben, mégis szorosan markolta a korlátot felkészülve a becsapódásra. A hajó azonban simán átsuhant a köveken, akár csak a 9 és ¾. vágánynál az utasok a téglafalon.

- Illúzió bűbáj! - suttogta Hermione felcsillanó szemmel.

Egy alagúton hajóztak tovább a sziget belseje felé. Az egyre sötétebb barlang folyosóban csak a bárka orrában gyújtott lámpás fénye verődött vissza remegve a vízfelületről, reszkető fényt vetve a víz mosta falakra. Sok helyen algafoltok borították még a plafont is. Sejthető volt, hogy az alagút minden dagálykor víz alá kerül.

A járat vége egy mélyen a víz alá nyúló comb vastagságú rácsozattal volt lezárva. A túloldalon folytatódott a víz. A barlang falának bal oldalában pár négyzetméternyi kőpárkány húzódott egészen a rácsig. Egy lépcsősor vezetett a kis peremig, melynek másik végé a sötét víz mélyébe veszett. Mindannyian kiszálltak, és vezetőjük párkány végéig kinyúló rácshoz lépett.

Miután a férfi pálcájával színes szikrákat küldött át a rácson, egy kör alakú, lebegő felvonószerű jármű ereszkedett le a levegőből a túlsó oldalon. A rajta helyet foglaló varázsló a csoportot kísérő aurorral egyszerre elvégzett néhány nonverbális varázslatot, aminek hatására a vastag rácson egy ajtó nyílt. Ezen át mindannyian egyenesen az egy méterrel a víz felett lebegő, háromnegyed részben korláttal körülvett, korong alakú lift felszínére léptek.

Körülnézve egy óriási kút fenekén találták magukat. Egy kör alakú medence uralta a hatalmas henger alját. Vize állandóan háborgott, és amint a banyaforma anyóka túl közel lépett a víz széléhez, furcsa, tüskékkel borított uszonyok csapták mellette magasra a vizet.

Kísérőjük megfordult a loccsanásra.

- Maradjanak zárt alakzatban, és ne lépjenek a víz közelébe. Aki beleesik, azon már nem segíthetek. A trollokat átterelték azokra az emeletekre, ahova nem jött látogató, de mivel folyamatosan járőröznek, jó lesz, ha nem hagyják el az önöknek látogatásra engedélyezett zárka előterét. Elég nehéz a felfogásuk, könnyedén csellengő rabnak nézhetik önöket, és az itteniek nem igazán a finom bánásmódjukról híresek.

Felnézve a ködbe és félhomályba vesztek a megszámlálhatatlanul sok emelten körben futó kőpárkányokat láttak. Mögöttük felsejlett a rengeteg rácsos falú zárka. Néha valahonnét artikulátlan üvöltés hangzott fel.

- A dementorok bizonyára könnyedén közlekedtek itt fel-le, nekik nem volt szűkségük liftre - motyogta maga elé Harry. - Már sosem tudjuk meg, hogyan szökhetett meg innét Sirius…

Hermione bátorítóan megszorította a kezét, és megkapaszkodtak a korlátban. A börtönben dolgozó férfi rekedtes hangon átvette a tudnivalók sorolását.

- Ez az egyetlen mágikus lift üzemel a toronyban. Csak azokon az emeleteken áll meg, ahová látogató érkezik, és csak a keresett cella rácsával szemben. A rácson nincsen ajtó, így csak azon át érintkezhetnek. Az ajándékokat az őr először átvizsgálja, és az ételeket is csak vizsgálat után adhatják át. Más cellák közelébe lépni tilos. Nem vállalunk felelősséget azért, ha egy őrült kárt tesz magukban.

Először a legalsó szintek egyikén állt meg a korong. A csuklya alá rejtőzött páros lépett a párkányhoz, és elhagyta a liftet. Harryék nyakukat nyújtogatva igyekeztek kikémlelni a cellát, ami felé a gyanús alakok tartottak. A jármű máris továbbsuhant, de mielőtt a ködbe vesztek, mintha még láttak volna egy piszkosszőke loboncos alakot feltűnni a rácsnál. Harry megszólította a közelben álló aurort.

- Uram, ezen a szinten kik raboskodnak?

- A legelvetemültebb gyilkosokat és feketemágusokat őrzik itt. Ezek a legbiztonságosabb emeletek. A halálfalók innen soha többé nem jutnak ki élve.

Harry agyában kezdett összeállni a kép. Félrevonta a barátait.

- Ezek csak Malfoyék lehettek. Éreztem, hogy érkezéskor felismert minket az egyik, és azóta végig furcsán viselkedtek.

- Nekem is gyanúsak voltak - tette hozzá Hermione.

- A rohadék látogatóban jön a rohadék apjához! - mordult fel Ron, mire a lány csitítóan megfogta a karját. - Akár rögtön itt is tarthatnák a rohadékot - morgott tovább Ron valamivel halkabban.

- Az aurorok kezére kell adnunk! - jelentette ki Harry.

- Óvatosnak kell lennünk, de visszafelé mindenképpen szemmel kell őket tartanunk - mondta Hermione. - Csak akkor léphetünk, ha biztosak vagyunk a dolgunkban.

- Hátha lesz alkalmunk bizonyosságot szerezni a visszaúton. Akkor majd meglátjuk, mit tehetünk - fejezte be Harry. A lift egy újabb döccenéssel megállt, újabb látogatók szálltak ki.

Mire a felső emeletek közelébe értek, már alig voltak utasok. Csak a szőke fiatal nő és Harryék maradtak. Itt már jobb volt a levegő, és több volt a fény is, mint az alsóbb szinteken.

Az utolsó emelet két ellentétes pontján is megállt a jármű. Első alkalommal a szőke, sápadt fiatal nő szállt ki, és a legközelebbi cella felé lépdelt. Bentről egy sovány alak ugrott a rácshoz, és felé nyújtotta karjait.

- Stan! Annyira hiányoztál! - a nő a férfi karjaiba kapaszkodott.

- Úristen! Ez Stan Sunpike - suttogta Harry.

- Még mindig fogva tartja Scrimgeour! - Ron a fogát csikorgott.

- Legalább nem az alsó halálfaló szintek egyikén tartják fogva.

- Ugyan már Hermione! Ez csak azt bizonyítja, hogy ők is tudják, hogy ártatlan. Mégsem engedik szabadon.

- Lehet, hogy beszélned kéne a miniszterrel, hátha tudsz rá hatni valahogy.

- Nem lehet, Ron. Nem szabad felhívni magunkra a figyelmet.

- Ígérem, nem fogom keresni a bajt, de ha adódik rá alkalom, mindenképpen megpróbálok elérni ez ügyben valamit.

Amikor a lift utoljára megállt, végre ők is kiszálltak. Harryt és barátait pedig jobbra intette a folyosón álló őr. A legközelebbi rács mögött végre megpillantották a csonttá fogyott, mosdatlan és rongyos Mundungus Fletchert.

A reszketeg, csontos férfi csak árnyéka volt közelmúltbeli önmagának. Borostája gubancos szakállá növekedett, s csak kurta ó lábai, hosszú és csapzott rőt haja, és bevérzett, táskás szeme utalt régi önmagára. A sarokban, a földön egy mocskos szalmazsák hevert, erről tápászkodott fel éppen, és hitetlenkedő tekintettel a rácshoz csoszogott.

Megmutatták az őrnek a két ajándékcsomagot, és az alaposan megvizsgálta. Miután végzett visszaadta, és pár méterre eltávolodva figyelte tovább őket.

- Helló, Dung! - üdvözölte Mordon. - Mindenki kellemes karácsonyt kíván neked, már a lehetőségekhez képest.

- Köszönöm. Jó látni néhány ismerős arcot.

- Mi is örülünk, hogy látunk - köszöntötte kisvártatva Hermione, mert a két fiú először nem találta a hangját.

- Szerbusztok! Mit kerestek ti itt?

- Látogatóba jöttük a karácsonyi csoporttal - felelte Ron. - Ebben sütemény van, anya küldi neked.

A fiú átadta a kis csomagot, amit előzőleg az őrvarázsló már ellenőrzött. A lány is elővette ajándékát.

- Ebben egy kis kondéros keksz, és néhány csoki béka van.

Mundungus hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét.

- Mi ütött belétek? Nem érdemlem meg ezt a kitüntető figyelmet - bűnbánó tekintetét Harryre függesztette. - Különösen nem tőled, Harry. Annyira szégyellem, amit tettem.

- Ami volt, elmúlt. Ne is gondolj rá. Már régen megbocsátottam.

- Ezen kívül, beszélni is szerettünk volna veled - tért végül a tárgyra Hermione.

Mordon végigmérte őket, majd bólintott.

- Akkor én megyek, és kifaggatom az őrt a legújabb eseményekről. A közelben leszek.

A három fiatal közelebb lépett a rácshoz, hogy minél kevesebb fültanúja legyen a beszélgetésnek. Mundungus is közelebb húzódott.

- Miről van szó?

- Nem szívesen hánytorgatom fel a múltat, de tudnom kell valami fontosat - kezdett bele Harry.

- Ha tudok, szívesen segítek.

- Azoknak a tárgyaknak az egyikéről van szó, amik eltűntek Sirius házából. Ne érts félre, most nem vádolni akarlak, csak szeretnék biztos lenni benne, hogy mi lett a sorsa. Muszáj egy tárgyat megtalálnom, és te vagy az egyetlen, aki talán tud róla valamit.

- Milyen tárgyat kerestek?

- Egy régi családi ereklyét. Egy súlyos arany medált, amit M betű díszít.

- Kérlek, mondd el, ha bármit tudsz róla - kérlelte Ron. - Nagyon fontos.

- Ezzel helyrehozhatod minden vétkedet, amit Harry, vagy mások ellen valaha vétettél - tette hozzá Hermione.

- Hát ennyire fontos lenne?

- Erről nem beszélhetünk. Főleg nem itt - nézett körül Harry. A szomszéd cellából halk kaparászás hallatszott.

- Még Mordon sem tudja, miért vagyunk itt. Minél kevesebben tudják, annál jobb - fűzte hozzá Ron.

- Elmondom, amit tudok.

Mindhárman egész a rácshoz bújtak, és feszülten figyelték a férfit.

- Valóban találtam egy medált, amikor … keresgéltem a Black-házban. Nyomban megakadt rajta a szemem, amint megláttam. Sipor kuckójában találtam rá, és már láttam magam előtt milyen jó vásárt csinálok vele. - A férfi szégyenében lehorgasztotta a fejét. - A talárom zsebébe rejtettem, és amikor a többi holmit egy zsákba pakolva a kijárat felé osontam - hiszen nem akartam feltűnést kelteni -, pont érkezett valaki. Mrs. Black portréja persze azonnal éktelenül felüvöltött. Erre aztán ijedtemben majdnem leesett a nadrágom is, és mindent szerteszét szórtam az előszobában. Perselus Piton jött meg egy megbeszélésre, és éppen az ő lába elég gurult a zsebemből kipottyant ékszer. Amikor felvette, azt mondta, hogy ezt jobb, ha nem viszem magammal. Elárulta, hogy ismeri, és tudja, hogy nagyon erős fekete-mágia van rajta. Iszonyú átokkal sújtja azt, aki birtokolja. Erre persze, nehéz szívvel ugyan, de inkább hagytam, had tegye zsebre, és igyekeztem kifelé a többi holmival. Örültem, hogy nem lármázta fel az egész házat az eset miatt.

- Nem vettél rajta észre bármi különöset?

- Nagyon meglepett volt az első pillanatban, aztán különösen gondterhelt képet vágott. Talán ezért hittem el rögtön, amit mondott.

- Szóval nála láttad utoljára.

- Igen. Egy kendőbe csavarta és a talárjába rejtette.

- A medálon nem láttál valami furcsát? Nem volt sérült?

- Most, hogy mondod, mintha egy repedés futott volna végig rajta. Amikor megtaláltam fel sem tűnt, csak a súlyát mérlegeltem és a díszítést vizsgáltam meg. Régi darabnak tűnt. Amikor Piton kezében volt, akkor tűnt fel a repedés. Részben ezért is mondtam el róla azt hiszem.

- Köszönöm, hogy ezt elmondtad. Nagyon hálásak vagyunk neked.

- Nem érdemlem mega hálátokat. Én örülök, hogy segíthettem valamiben.

- Kérlek, senkinek ne említsd se a medált, se azt, hogy mi kérdeztünk bármiről is.

- Így lesz - a férfi a gondolataiba mélyedt, majd hozzátette. - Mennyire fontos ez az egész?

Harry komolyan a szemébe nézett.

- Mindannyiunk további sorsa ettől függ.

- Akkor jobb, ha nem bízzuk a véletlenre a dolgokat. Szeretném, ha törölnétek ezt a beszélgetést az emlékeim közül.

- Mi nem értünk ehhez, Mundungus. Nem akarunk kárt tenni benned.

- Itt bárki bármit megtehet a foglyokkal. Ha Scrimgeour ide engedett titeket, utólag bizonyára érdekelni fogja mi történt. Bármikor beidézhetnek egy újabb tárgyalásra valami ürüggyel, és akkor Veritas szérumot is használhatnak. Akár a minisztérium faggat majd arról mit akartatok, akár egy imperiusszal megátkozott őt próbálkozik, hogy kiszedjen belőlem valamit Tudjuk Kinek, nem tudom megvédeni magam, és a titkotokat sem.

- Talán Mordont megkérhetnénk - Harry kérdőn nézett táraira. A többiek beleegyezően bólintottak.

Miután Rémszem ismét melléjük lépett, Mundungus felvázolta a helyzetet.

- Rémszem. Tudod, hogy nem kérném, ha nem lenne fontos, de meg kell tenned valamit.

A fekete-mágus vadász varázsszeme a fogolyra szegeződött.

- Mit akarsz? Nem vihetlek ki innen.

- Nem erről van szó. A srácokkal beszéltünk valamiről, ami nem lenne jó, ha másnak is tudomására jutna. Ki kéne törölni az emlékeim közül az elmúlt pár perc eseményeit, mondjuk az ajándékon átadásától. Itt bent semmilyen információ nincs biztonságban. Talán még a _tudod miről_ sem kéne tudnom, most, hogy felhívta rám a figyelmet a látogatásotok.

- Igazad lehet. Csakhogy a pálcáinkat regisztrálták a minisztériumban, és rögtön megtudják, hogyha valamelyikkel valaki varázsolt. A pálcából pedig azt is, hogy mit. Így még inkább a figyelem középpontjába kerülnénk, pedig azt mindenképpen el kell kerülnünk.

- Talán ezzel menni fog - Harry elővette talárja rejtett zsebéből Lily Potter pálcáját, és Mordonnak nyújtotta. - Ezt nem mérték fel.

- Kinek a pálcája?

- Anyámé volt. - Harry a földre sütötte a szemét.

- Ügyes! Örömmel látom, hogy észnél vagy, fiam! - férfi rámosolygott, mire Harry megborzongott. Egy gyengébb idegzetű, felkészületlen ember ettől valószínűleg napokig nem tudott volna aludni.

- Akkor lássunk neki. Az utóbbi negyed órát fogom kitörölni a biztonság kedvéért. A többi dologról előbb megkérdezem Minervát.

- Csináld gyorsan, mert mindjárt lejár az időtök.

Mordon a pálcával apró, de fürge mozdulatot tett, majd elfordult, és a pálcát is eltűntette egy gyors mozdulattal.

- Örülünk, hogy láttunk Mundungus - fordultak a kissé bambán rájuk bámuló rab felé.

- Köszönöm, hogy meglátogattatok.

- Ne felejtsd el megenni az édességeket!

- Reméljük, hamarosan újra találkozunk odakint.

- Viszontlátásra!

- Boldog Karácsonyt nektek is!

Miután hozzájuk lépett az őr, búcsút intettek és a közelben várakozó korong-lift felé indultak. Hermione az őr felé fordult:

- Hogy lehet, ilyen rémes körülmények között tartani ezeket az embereket?

- Ó, kisasszony, ezeknek még jó soruk van. Ezek itt kérem a _királyi lakosztályok_. Lent, a mocskos halálfalóknak csak egy halom szalmájuk van a sarokban - röhögött fel az őr kárörvendően, felvillantva hiányos fogsorát. A lányt kirázta tőle a hideg.

Rögtön utánuk felvették a fiatal szőke nőt is, akiről kiderült, hogy Merulának hívják, és Stan Sunpike menyasszonya, majd sorra a többi látogatót is. Végül a fedélzetre lépett a két rejtélyes, kámzsás alak. Harryék megpróbáltak a közelükben maradni, hátha sikerül előbb-utóbb bizonyosságot nyerni a kilétükről.

Végül a tenger szintjére érve megismétlődött a rácsnyitási ceremónia, és kiléptek a párkányra. A víz szintje már sokkal magasabban állt, vékony vízréteg locsogott a talpuk alatt. Mindannyian elfoglalták helyüket a bárkában. A visszaúton szinte mindannyian megtörten meredtek maguk elé. Az öreg boszorkány, és Merula halkan sírdogált. Újabb egy évet kell majd várniuk a következő látogatásig. A kámzsások is csak halkan sóhajtoztak.

A korhadó mólónál kikötött a hajó, és kiszálltak az utasok. Az auror elővett egy kendőbe csavart merőkanalat.

- Ez a zsupszkulcs visz bennünket vissza a legközelebbi hoppanálási ponthoz. Kérem, egyszerre fogják meg!

A rántás, pörgés és zuhanás után egy keskeny Londoni sikátorba érkeztek. Harry és Ron landolása ismét nem volt zökkenőmentes. Egymáson, és egy felborult kuka tartalmán hevertek. Az egyik csuklyás mellettük állva kétrét görnyedt a nevetéstől. Társa megjegyzését nem tudták kivenni, de bizonyára nem lehetett túl hízelgő rájuk nézve.

Ron agyát elöntötte az indulat, és nekirontott a nevető figurának, arcából lendületből hátrarántva a csuklyáját.

- Te szemét, áruló, gyilkos!

A másik nem is próbálta elfedni arcát, fejét felvetve, gúnyos mosollyal arcán nézett a meglepetéstől kővé dermedt Ron szemébe. A náluk valamivel idősebbnek látszó fiatalember, barna haja göndör tincsekben omlott a vállára, fekete szeme mély kútként ásítva tekintett támadójára. Összességében egyetlen porcikájában sem emlékeztetett Draco Malfolyra. Még a hangja sem. Legfeljebb az a gúnyos mosoly az arcán volt némileg ismerős, ám ez nem még nem bizonyít semmit.

- Mit képzelsz?! - rivallt Ronra társa, szintén hátravetve az eddig arcát takaró leplet.

Egy magas szőke, karcsú, nemrég még nagyon csinos nő, most sápadt és karikás szemekkel állt előttük. Narcissa Malfoy. Harry felismerte a tekintetet, amit már megfigyelt rajta első találkozásuk alkalmával is. Olyan arcot vágott, mintha valami roppant büdös dolgot szagolna. A nő felhúzta a földről ledöntött társát, és védőn elé állt.

- Nem hinném, hogy ismeri a keresztfiamat, fiatalember! Jól gondolja meg mit mond, mert pórul járhat, ha alaptalanul vádolja!

- A keresztfiát? - nézett rá kihívóan Harry, Ron pedig értetlenül valami bocsánatkérés félét motyogott.

- Igen. Ő Devon Malfoy. Draco unokatestvére.

A nő karon fogta továbbra is kárörvendően vigyorgó állítólagos keresztfiát, és egy szempillantás alatt eltűntek. Ron megsemmisülten állt a többiek értetlen és vádló tekintetének kereszttűzében. Rémszem Mordon melléjük lépett.

- Találkozunk ott, ahonnét indultunk! - Intett a kísérőjüknek, azután biccentett a többiek felé.

Miután a három fiatal hoppanált, ő is követte őket.

Este, miután megvacsoráztak és elszenvedték Mordon letolását a Malfoy incidens miatt, összeültek megbeszélni a továbbiakat.

- Vajon Draco volt, vagy valóban az unokatestvére? - kérdezte Harry.

- Az a kárörvendő vigyor annyira tipikus! - jelentette ki Ron.

- Szinte biztos, hogy ő volt, és az apját látogatták meg. Nem csoda, ha százfűlé főzetet használt, hiszen a minisztérium és a halálfalók is el akarják kapni, ha jók az értesüléseink - felelte Hermione.

- Szerintem Piton most nagyon Voldemort kegyében lehet, és biztosan kimosdatta előtte őt is.

- Ne feledd, hogy több halálfaló tanúja volt Malfoy kudarcának - vetette közbe Hermione.

- Ezek szerint, Pitonnál lehet a medál - morfondírozott Harry.

- Vagy már régen Voldemort birtokában van, és talán már biztonságba is helyezte az összes többi horcruxát - vetette fel Ron.

- Tegyük fel, hogy Piton valóban felismerte a medált. Ez kétféleképpen lehet: Vagy részt vett az elrejtésében, például, mint bájitalmester ő főzhette azt a bizonyos folyadékot.

- Hát persze! Ki más tehette volna!

- Ez csak feltételezés, Harry!

- Na persze!

- A másik változat az, hogy benne volt a megszerzésében, hiszen valakinek újra kellett alkotnia a főzetet.

A két fiú tátott szájjal meredt a lányra.

- Jól vagy, Hermione?

Ron megfogta a lány homlokát.

- Ez a gyilkos féreg, biztosan nem lehetett R.A.B.! Hiszen ő Regulus Black volt!

- Viszont egyedül ő sem szerezhette meg a horcruxot, igaz?

- Ne is haragudj, de ezt nem veszem be.

- Ez is egy lehetőség… Sőt, akár mind a kettő is igaz lehet.

- Semmi okunk feltételezni, hogy nem Voldemort leghűségesebb talpnyalója! Erről több szót nem akarok hallani! - kiáltotta magából kivetkőzve Harry. Barátai megdöbbent tekintete láttán néhány mély lélegzettel és összpontosítással, pár pillanat alatt lehiggadt valamennyire.

- Ne haragudjatok.

- Megértelek, Harry - fogta meg a karját a lány.

- Be kell jutnunk Piton szobájába, és át kell kutatnunk. Lehet, hogy megtaláljuk a medált is, hacsak nem adta az a szemét már régen Voldemort kezébe - jelentette ki Ron.

- Ebben megegyezhetünk - szögezte le a lány. - Ráadásul, ha sikerül tanulmányozhatjuk az iskolában őrzött legveszélyesebb könyveket is.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. fejezet - Próbálkozások**

Harry és barátai a karácsonyi szünet utolsó napját az elmaradt házi feladatok bepótlásával töltötték, Ginny társaságában. Odakint óriási pelyhekben hullott a hó, és vacsora előtt végre megejthették a várva várt hócsatát is. Még a kerti törpék is sivítozva menekültek a megbűvölt hólabdák elől. Végül mindannyian a hóban hemperegtek, és tetőtől talpig csurom vizesen vonultak a vacsoraasztalhoz. Mrs. Weasley magában szárító bűbájokat mormolva rendbe szedte őket, felszárította a hólét a padlóról, és eléjük tolta az ínycsiklandó illatokat árasztó vacsorát

Az első tanítási nap Harry számára nyomasztó emlékeket idézett fel. A dupla bájitaltan első percétől kezdve régen tapasztalt rossz érzés kerülgette, felidézve Perselus Piton óráit. Abban a pillanatban azonban, amint Horatius Lumpsluck pálcájának intésére feltűnt a táblán egy bájital leírása, balsejtelme szorongássá fokozódott. A _Terméketlen szerelem_ névre hallgató főzet igencsak összetett, és nehezen elkészíthető bájitalnak tűnt. A professzor kaján vigyorral arcán a diákokhoz fordult.

- Hallottak már erről a varázslatról?

A néhány lány pirulva sütötte le szemét, és a padját fixírozta, a fiúk többsége azonban kissé tanácstalanul bámult egymásra, amíg fel nem fedezték a lányok zavarát. A professzor miután megszemlélte Harry tanácstalan ábrázatát, Hermione felé fordult, és a lány látható zavara ellenére felszólította.

- Kisegítene minket Granger kisasszony?

- Ez a különösen összetett bájital megakadályozza a fogamzást - felelte lesütött szemmel maga elé nézve.

- Akkor olyan, mint az Anti-bébi tabletta? - kiáltotta vigyorogva az egyik hollóhátas fiú, mire páran szintén vigyorogni kezdtek, miután leesett nekik is, hogy erről van szó.

- Nem, fiam - rázta meg a fejét Lumpsluck. - Az aktus után 12 órán belül kell elfogyasztani a megfelelő adagot, hogy megakadályozza a nem kívánt terhességet. Ezen kívül - itt jelentőségteljesen végignézett a tanulókon -, ez valóban hat. Persze, aki nagy családot szeretne, elég, ha csak a RAVASZ vizsgákig foglalkozik a témával.

A derültség fokozódott a teremben, és a zavar lassan elkezdett felengedni.

- Különösen figyeljenek oda arra, hogy az utolsó fázis végén pontosan végezzék el a tartósító bűbájt, különben pillanatok alatt gőzzé válik a főzetük! - figyelmeztette őket a professzor gömbölyűnek tűnő testével szinte végiggördülve a padok között. - Lássanak neki!

Harry kétségbeesetten lapozgatta végzős tankönyvét, melybe már minden ide vonatkozó jegyzetet átvezetett a Félvér Herceg könyvéből, ám már az első pillanatban tudta: erről egy sor sem volt a tavalyi tankönyvben, így át sem másolta őket. Feszülten próbálta felidézni emlékeit minden ide vonatkozó tanulmányával kapcsolatban, ám ez teljesen új anyagrész volt, így csak homályban tapogatózott.

Óra végén hiába indult felé szokásos lelkesedésével a szunyókálásából időben felrezzent Lumpsluck, Harry főzetének háromnegyede elpárolgott, a maradék pedig hasznavehetetlenül besűrűsödött, mire sikerült összehoznia a tartósító bűbájt. A többieké azonban még rosszabbra sikerült, kivéve Hermione bájitalát. Letörtségét látva, a professzor arcáról eltűnt a csalódottság, és bátorítóan megveregette a fiú vállát.

- Bizonyára vannak, akik még nem zökkentek vissza a karácsonyi hangulatból, vagy a főzet funkciója hozta őket annyira zavarba, hogy nem tudtak megfelelően koncentrálni. Így hát kérek a jövő órára egy kéttekercses dolgozatot a hasonló funkciójú bájitalokról és a hatásuk közötti különbségekről.

Este, miután a többiek nyugovóra tértek, és nekiálltak felderíteni Perselus Piton lakosztályát. Horatius Lumpsluck ugyanazt a bájital tantermet, szertárat és dolgozószobát használta mint a volt bájitaltanár, ám lakosztálya egy emelettel feljebb helyezkedett el. Mint sokszor emlegette, nem bírja már a hideg, nyirkos pincei légkört a reumája miatt.

Piton lakosztálya tehát, a bájitalterem mögött, egy sötét folyosó végében helyezkedett el, nem túl messze a Mardekár klubhelyiségétől.

Igyekeztek kerülni minden feltűnést, miközben megközelítették a sötét pincefolyosót. Szerencsére senkivel sem találkoztak, és könnyedén megtalálták a megfelelő ajtót. Mindhárman elővették pálcáikat, és a feketén eléjük magasodó ajtóra emelték. Sorra próbálkoztak a tanult zárnyitó varázslatokkal, de nem jártak sikerrel. Valami hasonlóra számítottak, így Hermione folytatta a kísérletezést, aki két napja ezek kutatásával töltötte szabadidejét. Miután ez sem vezetett eredményre, a lány és Harry varázslatokat felfedő bűbájokkal próbálkoztak, hogy felmérjék mivel állnak szemben.

Egy számukra teljesen ismeretlen varázslat által keltett, nagyon erős varázsterét érzékelték mindössze, ám semmi ötletük nem volt, mihez kezdhetnének vele.

- Biztosan valami nagyon sötét fekete-mágiát használt - morogta Ron, akinek már elment a kedve az egésztől.

- Talán vérrel nyitotta ki - vetette fel Harry, akinek szintén nagyon elege volt már a hiábavaló próbálkozásokból.

- Nem hinném, hogy minden alkalommal megsebezte magát - hitetlenkedett Hermione. - Szerintem inkább olyan varázslat lehet, ami valami más személyes dolgot használ az azonosításhoz, és csak őt ismeri fel. Mint a mugliknál az ujjlenyomat, vagy a retina vizsgálat.

- Nem csoda, ha se a Rend, se a minisztérium emberei sem jutottak be.

- Akkor sosem jutunk be. Menjünk inkább aludni, már leragad a szemem - ásítozott Ron.

- Várjatok, nem hagyhatjuk csak úgy ennyiben! - csattant fel Harry. - Törjük a fejünket, hátha eszünkbe jut még valami…

Ahogy tanácstalanul álldogáltak, Hermione elgondolkodó tekintete hirtelen felderült.

- Nem gondoljátok, hogy mint bájital mesternek és kémnek, kellene lennie egy másik bejáratnak is?

- Igazad lehet, de hogy találjuk meg? - Ron a falakat kezdte vizsgálni a folyosón.

- Azt hiszem, ennek egyszerűbb megoldása lesz - morfondírozott Harry. - Biztos volt bejárata a saját bájital laborjába, ami a dolgozószobájából nyílt. Onnan kell megpróbálnunk bejutni.

- Kezdjük a tanteremnél!

A bájital tanterem ajtaja egy egyszerű „_Alohomora_" hatására nyomban feltárult előttük. A helyiség végéből két ajtó nyílt, és mindkettő zárva volt.

Az első, a szertárba vezetett, ahol a bájitalokhoz szükséges hozzávalókat tárolták néhány rengeteg apró fiókkal ellátott óriási szekrényben.

Mindhárman jól ismerték a tanórákról, és innen szerezték meg annak idején a Százfűlé-főzethez a hiányzó speciális hozzávalókat is.

A másik ajtó a tanári dolgozószobába nyílt. A dolgozatok javítása közben Piton néha a nyitott ajtón át figyelte sasszemmel, a büntetőmunkán fáradozó diákokat. Figyelmüket a zár felé fordították, és ismét az általuk ismert ajtónyitó varázslatok próbálgatásához láttak. Nem kellett sokáig kísérletezniük, hamarosan megszűnt a védelem, és ott álltak a küszöbön.

A sötéten ásító helyiségben csak sejteni lehetett, az oldalsó falon a magán laborba vezető ajtó sziluettjét. Pálcáik fényét maguk elé irányítva elindultak, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyék. A kandallóban azonban ekkor zöld lángnyelvek lobbantak fel, kísérteties fénnyel ragyogtatva fel a falakat. A túlsó falba épített kandallóból, pedig kihuppant Horatius Lumpsluck professzor teljes életnagyságban, gömbölyű testén feszülő kockás hálóinggel, arcán bajuszkötővel és villámló szemekkel.

- Csak nem a dolgozatokba akartatok belekontárkodni? - dörrent mérgesen az előtte álló, meglepetéstől kővé dermedt társaságra. Amint valamennyire szemügyre vette, és felismerte őket, nyomban megenyhült.

- Gyermekeim! Ha valamire szükségetek van, forduljatok hozzám bizalommal! - Azzal átölelte Harry és Hermione vállát, és Ronról tudomást sem véve folytatta. - Mindig van tartalékom a legtöbb főzetből, amire szükség lehet, és ha hozzám fordultok, garantálom a diszkréciómat. Nektek kivételesen elnézem ezt a kis kihágást, feltéve, hogy többé nem fog előfordulni.

Amint gyanítani kezdték, mire gondol a professzor, rák vörös fejjel próbáltak tiltakozni, de ő beléjük fojtotta a szót.

A férfi elővett a fiókjából egy apró fiolát, és a vörösödő Hermione kezébe nyomta.

- Gondolom, nem akarjátok nagydobra verni a dolgot. Legközelebb, csak kopogjatok hármat az ajtómon, és fél óra múlva kiteszek a küszöbre egy adagot. Rendben

Lassan kiterelte őket a szobából, és újra feltette a záró és riasztó bűbájokat

- Csak Minerva meg ne tudja, mert akkor mind bajban leszünk. Most pedig irány a Griffendél-torony!

Hermione zavartan eltette az apró üvegcsét, a klubhelyiségbe menet. Csak Ron nézett rájuk értetlenkedve

- Miről beszélt? Mit gondolt mit akartok? Miért nem tudok semmiről?

- Tekintetében féltékenység csillant

- A mai bájitaltanon egy új főzetet tanultunk, és azt hitte, abból akarunk mintát szerezni - magyarázta Harry lesütött szemmel

- Milyen bájital? A Felics Felcis?

- Nem, Ron - szólalt meg végre Hermione is. - Csak a _Terméketlen Szerelem_.

- Látva a fiú értetlen képét folytatta. - Ez egy igencsak nehéz, fogamzásgátló bájital.

- Óóóó! - Ron először szóhoz sem jutott. Amint felfogta, hogy ennek köszönhetik a betörés megúszását, nyomban jobb kedvre derült. Végül felcsillanó szemmel a lányra nézett. - És abból adott mintát?

- Most ne ezen járjon az eszed, Ron!

Harry vigyorogva elfordult, látva a fiú lesunyt fejét, és Hermione morcos arcát. Inkább előre sietett, hogy barátai nyugodtan megbeszélhessék, ami már csak rájuk tartozik.

Másnap este, ismét a bejutás módjain törték a fejüket.

- Valahogy másképp kell bejutnunk - morfondírozott hangosan Harry.

- Szerintem altassuk el Lumpsluckot, és akkor nyugodtan kísérletezhetünk a másik ajtóval is - javasolta Ron.

- A mérgezéses eset óta, mindent megvizsgált mielőtt megiszik, vagy megeszik valamit. Az első héten a fél Roxfort ezen mulatott, már aki nem tudott az előzményekről - magyarázta Harry.

- Akkor szerintem erről lemondhatunk, hacsak nem távolítjuk el az iskolából - csóválta a fejét tanácstalanul Ron.

- Hát igen. Belegondolva a tegnapi tapasztalatokba, valószínűleg a laborból nyíló másik bejárat ugyanolyan védelemmel van ellátva, mint az ajtó a folyosón. Ez nem járható út - felelte Hermione.

- Vajon van Piton lakosztályában kandalló? Lumpsluck azon érkezett tegnap este, biztosan Pitonnál is kell, hogy legyen - vetette fel Harry.

- Csak az a kérdés, hogy mivel van összekötve. A Mardekár klubhelyiségével biztosan de oda sem egyszerű bejutni - húzta el a száját Ron.

- Megkérdezhetnénk Dobbyt, hogy a manók hogyan szoktak bejutni, hátha tudnak segíteni - javasolta Hermione.

- Jó ötlet. Ma már túl késő van, de holnap vacsora után keressük fel!

Ron és Harry ásítozva vonult fel a fiúk hálójába, Hermione pedig még egy darabig egy könyv fölött üldögélt a klubhelyiségben, és elmélyülten tanulmányozta.

A következő este, vacsora után, felkeresték a gyümölcs csendéletet, ábrázoló festményt, amely ha megcsiklandozták rajta a körte domborodó pocakját, belépést biztosított az iskola konyhájába. A házimanók birodalmába.

A készséges manók nyomban köréjük sereglettek, Dobby azonban nem volt közöttük. Egy másik ismerős manót viszont megpillantottak, és Hermione rögtön üdvözölte is.

- Szia Winky

- Winky jó estét kíván a kisasszonynak és a barátainak is - mosolygott rájuk a vézna, karikás szemű manócska.

- Jól vagy?

- Köszönöm, már jobban érzem magam. Dobby mindig segít, hogyha valami nem sikerül Winkynek.

- Mondd csak, merre találjuk őt? - lépett melléjük Harry.

- Dobby éppen Siport őrzi. Jöjjenek utánam!

Harry és Hermione elindult a manó nyomában, Ron pedig befejezte finom édességekből álló rendelését, amit a házimanók pillanatok alatt egy kis csomag formájában át is nyújtottak neki. A fiú hóna alá csapta a finomságokat, és sietett barátai után.

Winky a manók szállására vezette őket. A helyiségben sok kis emeletes ágy állt, apró pokrócokkal és kispárnákkal. A sarokban egy ütött-kopott szekrény állt, ami előtt a földön Dobby kuporgott. A bútor mélyéből jövő rémes horkolás ellen, a Hermione által régebben készített, zokni jellegű kötött ruhadarabok egy-egy példányát a fülébe gyömöszölve védekezett. Láttukra széles mosoly terült el a manó képén, és eléjük szaladt, kitépve füldugóit.

- Örülök, hogy itt van, Harry Potter uram! Üdvözlöm a barátait is!

- Szia Dobby! Mit csinálsz itt?

- Vigyázok, hogy Sipor ne szegje meg Harry Potter parancsát.

- El akarta hagyni az iskolát? - kérdezte döbbenten Harry.

- Ó, arra nem lenne képes, uram. Levelet viszont megpróbált küldeni valakinek. Amikor elcsíptem a bagolyháznál, nem tudtam elvenni tőle, mert megette. - A manó bánatos képpel nézett fel Harryre. - Így sajnos nem tudom, kinek és mit akart tudtára adni, ezért nem is mertem Harry Potter uram szeme elé kerülni. Most inkább állandóan vigyázok rá.

- Nem is alszol? - kérdezte aggódva Hermione, és leguggolt a manó mellé.

- Dehogynem, kisasszony. Winky sokszor segít, és felvált engem. Jól tettem, uram? - fordult ismét Harryhez.

- Nagyon ügyes vagy, Dobby. Köszönöm, hogy figyelsz Siporra.

- Bármit szívesen megteszek, ha Harry Potter uram kívánja.

- Dobby, te tudod, hogy honnan lehetne használni Perselus Piton lakosztályának kandallóját?

- Sajnos én nem tudom, uram, de megkérdezhetjük a professzor személyes szolgálatára kirendelt manót. Csak ő léphetett be oda, és csak ő használta a kandallót is. Sealynek hívják.

Winky, aki eddig az ajtóban álldogált, most szolgálatkészen közelebb ugrott.

- Máris idehívom! – Villámgyorsan elviharzott a konyha felé.

Hamarosan visszatért Winky, egy láthatóan nagyon öreg manó társaságában. Sealy füléből hófehér szétálló szőrzet lógott ki, teniszlabda méretű szemeit piros erek hálózták be, ám acélkék tekintetének átható pillantása sorra végigmustrálta mindhármukat. Üdvözlésképpen fejet hajtott.

- Jó estét mindnyájuknak! Mit kívánnak Sealytől?

- Harry Potter vagyok, ők pedig itt a barátaim: Ron és Hermione. Örülünk, hogy megismerhetünk.

- Részemről a szerencse, uram - udvariaskodott a manó.

- Dobby elmondta, hogy te voltál Perselus Piton professzor személyes házimanója. Ezzel kapcsolatban szeretnénk kérdezni néhány dolgot tőled.

- Parancsoljanak velem. Amire tudok, szívesen válaszolok.

- Mi volt a feladatod a professzor mellett? - kérdezte Ron olyan arccal, mint aki valami rémes dolgot vár feleletként.

- Mióta dolgoztál a professzornál?

- Amikor Perselus Piton professzort sok évvel ezelőtt felvették bájitaltan tanárnak, Albus Dumbledore engem bízott meg, hogy ellássam a mellette a személyes házimanó teendőit. Piton professzor úr, azonban nem tartott igényt állandó házimanóra, így csak a legszükségesebb teendőket láttam el. Hetente kétszer, amikor dupla bájitaltan órája volt, kitakarítottam a lakosztályát, és elvittem a kikészített mosnivalót. Ezen kívül, ha nem étkezett a nagyteremben, és leszólt a konyhára, én vittem fel a kandallón át neki, amit rendelt. Ezen kívül a többi manóval dolgoztam a konyhán.

- Jártál azóta a lakosztályában, amióta … eltávozott a kastélyból? - faggatta tovább Harry.

- Elnézést kell kérnem, de egy pillanatra távoznom kell - jelentette ki a manó, és mire megmoccanhattak volna, öregségét meghazudtoló gyorsasággal a közelben álló kandallón át távozott.

A döbbenettől először szóhoz sem jutottak.

Harry és Ron bambán meredtek egymásra, Hermione pedig Dobbyhoz fordult.

- Mit történt?

- Valószínűleg felhatalmazást kell kérnie, vagy útbaigazítást attól a személytől, akitől erre vonatkozólag titoktartási utasítást kapott. Ez a személy rendszerint az iskola igazgatója.

Mindhárman megijedtek a hír hallatán. Nem kívánták belevonni az eseményekbe Minerva McGalagonyt, sem pedig elszenvedni a letolását Perselus Piton lakosztályának megkörnyékezéséért.

Még próbálták megemészteni a helyzetet, amikor egyszerre csak ismét feltűnt a kandallóban Sealy.

- Hol jártál? - förmedt rá szigorúan Ron.

A manó nyugodtan és méltóságteljesen állt előtte, és méregette acélkék szemeivel. Egy sóhajtásnyi szünet után válaszolt.

- Felkerestem Albus Dumbledore portréját az igazgatói irodában, és utasítást kértem, mit feleljek önöknek.

- És mit mondott Dumbledore professzor? - vette vissza a szót Harry.

- Azt, hogy önöknek kivételesen elmondhatom az igazat.

- Tehát, jártál Piton professzor lakosztályában _azóta_?

- Igen, uram. Továbbra is hetente egyszer kitakarítok ott.

- Segítségünkre tudnál lenni abban, hogy bejussunk oda, és nyugodtan körülnézhessünk?

- Ha nem keltek ezzel feltűnést, és a szokásos heti takarítás alkalmával teszem, akkor megtehetem. Erre is kaptam felhatalmazást.

- Mikor lesz a következő takarítási napod?

- Holnap kisasszony. Reggel 6 és este 11 óra között kell elvégeznem a munkát, ezalatt egyszer közlekedhetek ki és be a helyiségbe a kandallón keresztül.

- Hogyhogy csak egyszer? Régebben nem kétszer mentél egy héten? - kapta fel a fejét Hermione.

- Amikor a professzor távol volt, mindig ez volt a szokásos eljárás.

- Az megfelel neked, ha este 9 órakor találkozunk, és magaddal viszel bennünket?

- Természetesen, ahogy önöknek a legjobb. Innen a konyhából indulhatunk, mert ezen kívül csak a Mardekár klubhelyiségéből, a gyengélkedőről, és az igazgatói irodából lehet bejutni, ezek pedig mind nagyon kockázatosak.

- Köszönjük Sealy. Holnap találkozunk.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. fejezet - Piton lakosztálya**

Másnap este 9 órakor ismét a csendélet előtt álltak. Sealy már várta őket, de nem volt egyedül. Ott állt mellette Dobby, Winky és legnagyobb meglepetésükre, a dacos képet vágó, láthatóan nem önszántából jelen lévő Sipor. Miután üdvözölték őket, Harry megragadta az alkalmat, és a Black-ház manójához fordult.

- Sipor, megtiltom, hogy ezentúl bárkinek levelet vagy üzenetet küldj a Roxfort falain kívülre!

- Ahogy uram parancsolja - hajolt meg a manó alázatos mozdulattal, ám közben félhangosan folytatta. - Sipor úgyis megtalálja a módját, hogy ártson ennek a tacskónak, aki a gazdájának hiszi magát…

- Dobby és Winky! Ha bármi baj történne, Sealy visszatér, és nyomban értesítsétek az igazgatónőt!

- Igenis Harry Potter uram! - felelte Dobby, Winky pedig lelkesen bólogatott hozzá.

Sealy vezetésével Harry, Ron és Hermione beléptek a kandalló tűzterébe.

- Mi van, ha nem sikerül bejutnunk? - aggodalmaskodott Ron.

- Akkor is meg kell próbálnunk. Más lehetőségünk nincs - jelentette ki határozottan Harry.

- Valószínűleg nem lesz gond - nyugtatta meg kedvesét Hermione. - A varázslók általában egyáltalán nem veszik emberszámba a manókat, ezért nem is gondolnák, hogy egy manó segítségét kéri valaki.

Ron mélyet sóhajtott, és beletörődően bólintott.

- Kérem, fogják meg a karomat, és egymás kezét is, aztán álljanak körbe!

A manó szabad kezével egy marék hopp-port markolt vékony, csontos, hosszú ujjú kezébe.

- Sealy takarítja a Piton lakosztályt!

Furcsa érzés volt, hogy ezúttal nem önmaguk körül forogtak, hanem a többiekkel együtt, mintha valami régi mugli körjátékot játszanának szédületes iramban.

Amikor végre megálltak, korom sötét vette körül őket. Mindhárman fényt varázsoltak pálcáik hegyére, és a manó nyomában kiléptek a kandallóból. Sealy azonnal munkához látott, mintha mi sem történt volna. A látogatók nekiindultak, hogy felderítsék a titokzatos bájitaltanár hajdani lakhelyét.

Egy nagyobb, hízott „T" alakú szobában álltak, melynek a kandalló éppen a szára végében állt. A kandalló előtt egy íróasztal állt, mögötte és előtte egy-egy kényelmesnek látszó karosszékkel. Mellette kétoldalt plafonig érő könyvespolcok foglalták el a falat. Ahogy óvatosan megkerülték az asztalt, a helyiség kitágult előttük, és szélesebb tér következett, a „T" teteje. A szoba leghosszabb, egybefüggő szemközti falát szintén plafonig érő könyvespolcok borították. Hermione áhítattal bámulta a rengeteg könyvet, és nekilátott tanulmányozni a kötetek gerincét, felmérve mi mindent őrzött itt Piton.

A könyvekkel borított fal előtt, két kényelmes fotel között, egy kis asztalkán sakktábla állt. Ron nyomban a láthatóan félbe maradt varázslósakk játszma állását kezdte tanulmányozni. Meglepetésükre sehol nem láttak egyetlen rusnya vagy foszladozó tartósított lényt, vagy más undorító dolgot. Úgy látszik a bájitaltanár ezt a gyűjteményt csak a tanterem, a szertár és a dolgozószoba és legfeljebb a laborja számára tartotta fenn.

Jobbra és balra is két-két ajtó nyílt szimmetrikusan a láthatóan dolgozószobának is használható nappaliból. A két, egymással szemben lévő, minden bizonnyal a folyosóra, és a bájital laborba nyílt. Harry elvégzett egy tájoló varázslatot, így könnyedén megállapította, hogy balra van a főbejárat, amivel hiába próbálkoztak nemrég, jobbra pedig valóban a szertár és a bájitaltan terem található, tehát az csak a laborba vezető út lehet.

- Hermione, gyere! Próbáljuk meg belülről is az ajtót - fordult hozzá Ron.

- Szerintem kár vesződni vele. Lehet, hogy akkor mások is bejönnek, és feldúlnak itt mindent. Bizonyára Dumbledore professzor sem véletlenül titkolta el, hogy valami módon be lehet jutni ide - felelte a lány.

- A laborba vezető ajtó pedig - már ha egyáltalán kinyílik -, riaszthatja Lumpsluckot - sóhajtotta Harry. - Igazad lehet.

- Na azért megpróbálhatjuk - adta fel a lány, és az ajtóhoz lépett.

Ismét megpróbálták az összes ismert ajtó és zárnyitó varázslatot, ám ezúttal sem jártak sikerrel. Akár csak a labor ajtajánál, ahol szintén kudarcot vallott minden kísérletük.

Nem hiába volt tehát Piton kém. Mindenre gondolt. Harry szája kaján mosolyra húzódott a gondolatra, hogy mindennek ellenére ők mégis itt vannak, és belülről szemlélik a bájitalmester annyira védett életterét.

Ezután a másik, a bal oldali falon lévő ajtóhoz lépett, és azt is megvizsgálta. Láthatóan semmilyen varázslat nem akadályozta a belépést, így hát óvatosan lenyomta a kilincset. Barátai követték, és egy fürdőszobában találták magukat. Nem látszott annyira extravagánsnak, mint a prefektusok fürdője, ráadásul sokkal kisebb volt, mégis kényelmesnek és szépen díszítettnek tűnt. A falból kihajoló sellő alakú vízköpő szolgált zuhanyozóként, a falakat pedig - ablakok híján -, mozgó mintájú mozaikképek díszítették. Tekintetükkel személyes tárgyak után kutattak, miközben felmérték a helyet. Mindössze azonban egy sötétzöld fürdőköpenyt, és néhány gondosan összehajtogatott törölközőt találtak a kis kör alakú kőmedence egyik oldalsó párkányán.

Harry, bámészkodó társait megelőzve a túlsó oldalon lévő utolsó, a fürdőével szimmetrikusan elhelyezkedő ajtó felé indult. Akárcsak a másikat, ezt sem védte mágia. Egy meglehetősen egyszerű hálószoba tárult elé. Az ajtóval szemben egy jókora, hímzett mélyzöld ágytakaróval borított ágy állt. Mellette az éjjeliszekrényen két könyv feküdt, és néhány bájitalos fiola állt. Harry megszemlélte a könyveket, és legnagyobb meglepetésére az egyik a hetedéves bájitaltan könyvnek bizonyult. Belelapozva azonnal felismerte a Félvér Herceg macskakaparásra hasonlító, apró betűs hozzáfűzéseit és bejegyzéseit.

- Hát persze, bizonyára, a tanmenethez használja - motyogta maga elé, és gyorsan talárjába rejtette a könyvet. Máris lelkiismeret furdalása volt, és szégyellte magát, amiért eltitkolja a barátai elől, de biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione nem engedné, hogy magával vigye. Már pedig neki azonban mindenképpen szüksége volt rá.

A bájitalos fiolákat szemlélve, kiszólt a nappaliba.

- Hermione, gyere csak! Találtam valamit.

A lány sietve lépett be, nyomában Ronnal.

- Mit találtál?

- Ezeket - mutatott a fiú a bájitalos fiolákra.

Hermione egyenként a kezébe vette, és sorban alaposan megvizsgálta őket.

- Az egyik üveg erősítő és ébren tartó főzetet tartalmaz. A másik egy nagyon erős hatású fájdalomcsillapító. Ez, - emelte fel az utolsó üvegcsét -, pedig egy nagyon hatékony altató. Bármelyikből néhány csepp, vagy egyetlen korty is elég, mégis mindből elég sok hiányzik. Láthatóan rendszeresen használták őket.

Az ágy mellett, a falnál állt az utolsó tárgy, amit eddig még nem vettek szemügyre a szobában. Egy nagyon régi, kopott, de szép faragásokkal díszített láda állt. Olyan volt, minta valamelyik régi varázslócsalád öröksége lenne.

- Talán Piton anyjáé lehetett - tűnődött fennhangon Hermione.

A tetejét csak ráejtették, le volt hajtva, de nem volt bezárva. Harry felemelte a láda tetejét, és már meg sem lepődött, hogy a tértágító bűbáj hatásaként rengeteg rekesz és fiók töltötte ki a nagy részét. Egyik része annyira mély volt, hogy még egy Kométa típusú seprű is elfért benne. Mindhárman leültek a láda elé, és nekiláttak, hogy aprólékosan áttanulmányozzák a tartalmát. Volt ott mindenféle. Találtak egy gyanuszkópot, egy nagyon kopott, régi cseresznyefa varázspálcát, több különféle gyógyító bájitalt, néhány koromfekete talárt és nadrágot, fehérneműt - mindezeket szépen összehajtva -, valamint pár olyan tárgyat, aminek rendeltetéséről fogalmuk sem volt.

Fáradtan, sóhajtva álltak fel. Mardekár medálja nem volt sehol.

Miután visszatértek a nappaliba Hermione ismét a hosszú falon lévő könyvespolcot vette szemügyre, Ron pedig benézett a bútorok alá, és végignézte a polcokat, hátha talál ott valami mást is a könyveken kívül.

- Itt elsősorban bájitalokkal foglalkozó könyvek vannak, ezeket majd én átnézem - mondta a lány, mire Harry az íróasztalt és a kandallót közre fogó két rövidebb falrész könyvespolcait kezdte böngészni. Ezeken a legfélelmetesebb és legsötétebb fekete-mágiával foglalkozó művek sorakoztak.

Borzongva vette egyenként a kezébe őket, ám egy idő után már viszolygott a förtelmes ábrákkal díszített könyvektől, így csak a gerincükön futtatta végig tekintetét, hátha akad közöttük olyan, ami hasznukra válhat.

- A könyvek feltérképezése nagyobb munkának ígérkezik - lépett mellé Hermione. Amiben benne van a Roxfort címere, az iskolai könyvtár állományába tartozik, tehát rajtuk vannak a védő varázslatok is. Így be tudjuk azonosítani, mit használhatott közülük annak idején Voldemort.

- Ehhez rengeteg idő kell - vágott közbe Ron.

- Minden takarítási napon Sealyvel tarthatunk, ennél gyorsabban nem haladhatunk.

Harry az újabb hetekig tartó könyvtári munka hallatán elszontyolodó Ronhoz fordult.

- Hogy áll a játszma?

- Húúú! Nem tudom, kivel játszhatta Piton, de valószínűleg ő volt a feketével. Mindketten teljesen más taktika alapján játszottak, azonban mindkét játékos félelmetes stratéga.

- Mit vártál egy kémtől? - húzta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn Hermione.

- Akkor is félelmetes!

- Szerintem ez az, ami félelmetes - mutatott a lány az egyik kisebb, sima, fekete borítójú könyvecskét, a többiek felé nyújtva.

- Hát ennek milyen idióta címe van - csodálkozott Ron. - „Tárgyak eltűntetése - vagy mégsem?"

- Pont, mint egy mugli bűvész trükk leíró kézikönyvnek - vette kézbe Harry. - Vagy nem az?

Hermione a fejét csóválta.

- Miért tartana olyasmit magánál Piton? - A fiúk a vállukat vonogatták. - Ez egy különleges, és ritka könyv. Utalt rá néhány könyv a tiltott részlegben. Nem kínzások és hasonlók vannak benne, mégis fekete-mágia, ráadásul nem is a hétköznapi fajtából.

- Mondd, már el mire jó! - sürgette Ron.

- Ha valamit, vagy ami még rosszabb, valakit el akarsz lopni, elrejteni, vagy csak magaddal vinni, de valami akadálya van, mondjuk másé, túl nehéz, vagy esetleg ellenkezik, akkor ezzel megteheted. Először eltűnteted úgy, hogy egy általad létrehozott, megközelíthetetlen varázstérben helyezed el, ahol addig tartózkodik, amíg elő nem hívod.

- Mintha eldugnám valahova, ahonnan csak én vehetem elő? - álmélkodott Harry.

- Valahogy úgy.

- Ez miért jó annyira, és miért veszélyes? - értetlenkedett Ron. - Ha eldugom és egy _Invito_val előhívom, nem ugyanott vagyok?

- Ha azt akarod, hogy más semmiképpen nem tudja meg mi az és ne férjen hozzá még véletlenül sem, akkor ideális. Valójában azért tiltott mágia, mert voltak időszakok a középkorban, amikor előszeretettel alkalmazták emberrablások alkalmával. Ha pedig nem fizettek a túszért, vagy meghalt az, aki eltűntette, akkor az áldozat szépen éhen halt valahol, és senki sem segíthetett rajta.

Mindhárman megborzongtak a gondolatra.

- Ez a Roxforté - nézegette a lány a könyvet tovább. - Nézzük meg, ki használta.

Ragyogva villantak fel a levegőben a nevek Hermione következő varázslata nyomán. Az első név természetesen Perselus Pitoné volt, hiszen itt minden könyv neki volt kikölcsönözve hosszú távra. Nyomban utána azonban Tom Denem neve jelent meg, majd néhány ismeretlen név következett, mire a lány megszűntette a bűbájt.

- Nem csoda, hogy Voldemort is használta. Egy horcrux elrejtéséhez kitűnő varázslat.

- Én is így gondolom. Jó lesz áttanulmányozni, úgyhogy magammal viszem.

- Nem félsz, hogy valakinek a kezébe kerül és bajt okozhat? - aggódott Harry.

- Nem igazán. Főleg, ha megváltoztatom a borítóját. Igaz, Harry.

A fiú elvörösödött a Félvér Herceg hatodéves tankönyvének említésére, amelyiknek annak idején átkötötte a külsejét. Most is égette a zsebét az új szerzemény.

- Azt hiszem, már csak az íróasztal maradt - terelte gyorsan másra a szót. - Lássunk neki!

Sorra nyitogatták a régimódi, díszesen faragott griff lábakon álló bútordarab fiókjait. A legtöbb rekeszben csak pennákat és többféle pergament, pecsétviaszt, papírnehezéket és hasonlókat találtak.

Az egyikben azonban egy csomó kézzel írott bájital recept feküdt. Hermione átlapozta a betűrendbe rendezett pergamen halmot, és egyszerre csak felkiáltott.

- Nézzétek! A Farkasölőfű-főzet elkészítési módja. Lemásolom, és elküldjük Lupin professzornak.

- Biztosan örülni fog neki, csak hát nem tudjuk, hol van most.

- Majd odaadjuk Tonksnak, vagy az McGalagonynak és valamelyikük majd csak továbbítja. Biztosan tartják vele a kapcsolatot.

- Furcsa, hogy még karácsonykor sem jött el az Odúba. Vajon mi lehet vele? - Harry láthatóan aggódott.

- Ha baj érte volna, már tudnánk róla - vigasztalta Ron, és témát váltott. - Hát itt nem jártunk szerencsével. Biztos már régen átadta a medált Voldemortnak.

- Várjatok! - állította meg őket a lány. - Még át kellene nézni, nincs-e valami rejtett, vagy láthatatlan rekesz, amit nem láttunk.

- Nem néztél te túl sok mugli filmet? - kérdezte kissé cinikusan Harry.

- El se hinnéd, de a varázslók is használnak ilyesmit, csak sokkal profibban csinálják. Valószínűleg tőlük vették át a muglik is.

- Ha valamit nagyon el akarnék rejteni, és ismerném azt a könyvet - mutatott Ron a lány hóna alá csapott kötetre -, biztos, hogy inkább ezt használnám.

- Attól még megnézhetjük. Mivel ez tiltott varázslat, lehet, hogy a Roxfort falain belül nem lehet használni.

Hermione végigvezette pálcáját varázsigéket motyogva az asztal minden oldalán, és még a fiókok belsejében is. Az egyik ponton, a jobb láb alatt az asztal alján, kisebb ellenállásba ütközött. Megpróbált még néhány varázsigét, és kezével is végigsimította a felületet. Arcán diadalmas mosoly ragyogott fel.

Kezében egy apró, fekete bársonyba bugyolált csomag volt. Tenyerén tartva, óvatosan széthajtogatta a finom anyagot, majd az asztalra helyezte.

Mindhárman megbabonázva nézték a csillogó, cirkalmas, gyönyörűen megmunkált „M" betűt viselő ékszert.

Harry torka elszorult, hiszen míg a többiek csak sejtették, ő tudta, hogy ez az, amit kerestek. Mardekár Malazár egyetlen fennmaradt ereklyéje, és Voldemort egyik horcruxa, aminek megszerzéséért Dumbledore professzor az életét áldozta.

Amint jobban megszemlélte, végre feltűnt neki egy apró különbség az emlékben látott, és a valóságban előtte fekvő medál között. Ezúttal egy apró hajszálnál alig vastagabb repedés futott végig az „M" középvonalán, ám ahhoz túl vékony volt, hogy megrepessze az ékszert. Olyan hatást keltett, mintha valami belülről feszítette volna szét.

- Ez már nem horcrux - jelentette ki Harry.

- De ez volt az, ugye?

Barátai izgatottan várták a választ.

- Igen. Pontosan ilyen repedés volt Dumbledore professzor gyűrűjén is, miután elpusztította a benne lévő lélekdarabot.

- Tehát R.A.B. Végrehajtotta, amit ígért.

- Szerencsére igen. Csak egy hiba volt a tervében. Nem tudta, hogy nem ez az egyetlen.

Harry felemelte a medált. A lánc hiányzott róla, ám valami más feküdt még alatta a fekete bársonyon. Egy gyűrű volt. A fiú a kezébe vette, és megforgatta ujjai között. Szava elakadt, egy hang sem jött ki a torkán.

- Mi a baj, Harry? - kérdezte Ron ijedten, Hermione pedig nyomban rászegezte a pálcáját. Azt hitték, valami átok védte mégis a medált, amit eddig nem vettek észre.

- Ez anyám gyűrűje - nyögte ki végül.

Hermione kivette a kezéből, és figyelmesen megnézte a körben elhelyezkedő vésett rúnákat.

- De hát hogy került volna ide? A szobádban tartod, nem? - Ron bambán nézett barátjára.

- Tévedés, Harry. Ez édesanyád mátka-gyűrűjének a párja. Látod, férfi méret.

Harry agyában vadul cikáztak a gondolatok, végül keze ökölbe szorult a még mindig markolt medál körül és lesújtott az asztalra.

- Megölöm Pitont! - szűrte a fogai között gyűlölettel. - Biztosan apám ujjáról húzta le a halála után! Másképpen nem juthatott hozzá! Talán ő is ott volt, és rögtön megszerezte.

- Emlékezz, mit mondott Aberforth, Harry - próbálta csitítani Hermione. - Rögtön elvitték őket, nem lehetett erre alkalma.

- Akkor talán pont Piton volt, aki bement Voldemort után, és akkor vette el. Csak így lehetett!

- Harry, légy szíves nyugodj meg, és szedd össze magad! Bárhogyan történt is, most az a fő, hogy egy horcruxszal kevesebb van. Már csak kettőt kell megtalálnunk, és a kígyót elpusztítanunk.

- Végre előrébb jutottunk - bíztatta barátját Ron.

- Ez igaz. De vajon miért nem adta oda Piton a medált Voldemortnak? - morfondírozott hangosan Harry, miután kissé megnyugodott, és újra tisztán tudott gondolkodni.

- Talán tartott tőle, hogy kiderül, nem volt elég hatékony a zöld bájital, ami védte a horcruxot. Már, ha feltételezzük, hogy ő készítette - felelte Ron.

- Lehet, bár vannak más variációk is - hagyta rá a lány, és látszott, hogy ehhez lenne még néhány szava.

A két fiú dühös tekintettel meredt rá, így inkább nem folytatta. Behúzott nyakkal az éppen előkerült Sealy mellé lépett, aki már várta őket a kandallónál. Pillanatokkal később elhagyták a helyiséget.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. fejezet - Hírek**

Harry a fiúk hálójában feküdt az ágyon. Felfelé kinyújtott kezében, a fény felé tartva szemlélte Mardekár lassan körben forgó medálját.

Hát megvan végre. Lelkét szokatlan magabiztosság szállta meg, mióta birtokába került a régóta keresett ékszer. Lassan felfogta a tényt: ismét egy horcruxszal kevesebb áll közte és Voldemort között. Hálát érzett az ismeretlen, megtévedt halálfaló, keresztapja öccse, Regulus Black iránt. Ugyanakkor nyomasztotta a tudat, hogy a férfi belehalt abba, hogy el akarta hagyni a Sötét Nagyurat. A megszerzésekor elfogyasztott ital, a lélekdarab elpusztítása, vagy a halálfalók bosszúja tette után nem sokkal elpusztította őt.

Beszélnie kell Albus Dumbledore portréjával, és el kell mondania neki a jó hírt. Az igazgató biztosan örül majd, hogy végre előreléptek egyet a cél felé, amelyért ő az életét is feláldozta.

Elszorult a torka a gondolatra, hogy a gyűrű és a medál is több ember életét elvette már, a napló esetében pedig szintén csak kevesen múlt, hogy Ginny életben maradt. A lányra gondolva másik keze önkéntelenül is a nyakában lógó medálra vándorolt, amit tőle kapott. Közben tovább szárnyaltak a gondolatai. Három horcrux tehát biztosan megsemmisült. Hátra van még két tárgy, melyek egyike Hollóháti Hedvig kétfülű, arany pohárkája, a másik azonban egyelőre rejtély, hogy mi lehet. Ezen kívül el kell pusztítaniuk Voldemort kígyóját, Naginit is. S végül az utolsó átkozott lélek maradvánnyal is szembe kell néznie, amelyik abban a visszataszító, vörös szemű testben él, amit Voldemort visszatérése óta a magáénak tudhat.

Beleborzongott, amint emlékei elé vetítették a sötét varázsló képét. Hideg veríték verte ki a testét, szíve a torkában dobogott, mint annak idején, amikor rémálmai rendszeresen betekintést engedtek a Sötét Nagyúr elméjébe. Remegő kezeivel egyre jobban szorította a két medált. Az elátkozottat, amely már több életet követelt, és a boldogságot jelentőt, amelyet Ginnytől kapott. Erre ráeszmélve megpróbálta elűzni az elméjét hirtelen elborító félelmet, és mikor megszokott meditációs gyakorlatai ezúttal kudarcot vallottak, Ginny nevét kiejtve átadta magát a mágikus medál által megőrzött boldogság hullámának.

Amit elcsitultak lelkében az érzések felállt, a finom bársonyba visszacsomagolta és ládája mélyébe rejtette Mardekár medálját.

Nem sokkal később, Harry vacsorázni indult, barátai után a Nagyterembe.

Az egyik folyosón csatlakozott hozzá a szintén lefelé igyekvő Minerva McGalagony.

- Jó estét, tanárnő! - köszönt rá udvariasan, megörülve a találkozásnak.

- Önnek is, Potter! - A tanárnő arcán feszült mosoly futott át. - Látom, örül, hogy lát. Biztosan szeretne valamit tőlem…

- Igen, tanárnő. Beszélnem kellene Dumbledore professzor portréjával.

- Ha vacsora után megfelel, látogasson fel az irodába. Nekem sajnos, sok a dolgom, csak később megyek vissza. Ha hármat koppant a kopogtatóval, mondja ki miért jött, és az ajtó kinyílik.

- Köszönöm.

Az igazgatónő kopogó léptekkel bekanyarodott egy másik folyosóra.

Barátait már a Griffendél asztalánál találta a Nagyteremben. Vacsora közben jutott eszébe, hogy még el sem mondta nekik mi történt az imént.

- Vacsora után felmegyek az igazgatói irodába.

Ron tele szájában megállt a falat, és ettől úgy festett, mint egy különösen sok magot a képébe gyűrt hörcsög.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte aggódva Hermione.

- Ó, csak be szeretnék számolni Dumbledore professzornak arról, ami történt. McGalagony megengedte. Az előbb találkoztam vele a folyosón.

- Már azt hittem valami baj van. Mostanában sosem lehet tudni… - motyogta maga elé a lány.

- Mi lesz a következő lépés? - érdeklődött Ron, miután végre lenyelte, ami a szájában volt.

- Még nem tudom. Talán Dumbledore ad valami tanácsot, hogyan tovább. Megkérdezem a véleményét néhány dologról.

Harryt a jelszó hallatán rögtön odaengedte a kőszörny az igazgatói irodába vezető csigalépcsőhöz. Hármat koppantott a griffet mintázó kopogtatóval.

- Harry Potter szeretne beszélni Albus Dumbledore portréjával.

Az ajtó valóban feltárult előtte. Amint belépett, megtorpant, mert meglepetten látta, hogy minden festményről őt bámulják a Roxfort volt igazgatói. Dumbledore bátorítóan intett, hogy lépjen közelebb.

- Üdvözöllek, Harry. Ne aggódj! Tudod, mi őrizzük a szobát, amikor Minerva távol van. Örvendek, hogy látlak. Történt valami? - A volt igazgató várakozásteljesen figyelte félhold alakú szemüvege fölött.

- Jó napot, Dumbledore professzor! Jó híreket hoztam.

- Mondd csak, fiam! Kíváncsivá tettél.

- Megtaláltuk Mardekár medálját. Már el volt pusztítva benne a lélekdarab, így nem horcrux többé.

- Ennek igazán örülök!

- Sosem fogja elhinni, kinek a birtokában volt már jó ideje - hangja keserűen csengett. - Az illető, aki előttük megszerezte, Regulus Arcturus Black, Sirius öccse volt. Az ő halála után Sipor őrizgette, és nála találta meg Mundungus Fletcher. Amikor azonban el akarta vinni a Black-házból, valaki felfedezte mi van nála, és elvette tőle. - Az igazgató figyelmesen várta a folytatást. - A medál végig Perselus Piton íróasztalában volt elrejtve.

- Bejutottatok tehát a lakosztályába - nézett rá merőn az öreg varázsló.

- Úgy tudom, az ön engedélyével vitt be minket Sealy.

- Igaz, igaz - mélyedt el gondolataiban a férfi, hosszú ujjaival ősz szakállát fésülgetve.

- Minden nyom oda vezetett, uram - mentegetőzött Harry.

- Gondolom, ezzel kapcsolatban vannak még kérdéseid.

- Miért volt nála a medál? Miért nem adta át Önnek? Még mindig az hiszi, hogy a mi oldalunkon áll, ha még erről sem szólt? Ha tudtuk volna, nem mentünk volna oda, és akkor még mindig élne, itt lenne, és Ön állna a Roxfort élén! - a végét már szinte kiáltotta. Hangjából sütött az elkeseredés, arca kipirult az indulattól.

- Ha viszont nem a mi oldalunkon áll, miért nem adta át a medált Voldemortnak? - kérdezett vissza az igazgató. - Még ha nem is horcrux többé, attól még pótolhatatlan családi ereklye, és felbecsülhetetlen kincs.

- Ezt sajnos nem tudom, de van néhány ötletünk - tárta szét a kezeit Harry tanácstalanul. - Talán félt a haragjától, vagy arra gondolt, a megfelelő pillanatban fogja elővenni… Úgy el volt rejtve, minta nagyon féltené. - Felszegett fejjel, a férfi valószerűtlenül kék szemeibe nézve folytatta. - Egyáltalán honnan ismerte a medált? Honnan tudott a horcruxról?

- Nem tudom, fiam. Perselus sokáig a saját, meglehetősen sötét útját járta, amelynek részleteibe sohasem volt bepillantásom. Regulus halálakor sem volt még a Főnix Rendjének tagja. Könnyen lehet, hogy felismerte a medált, hiszen még az egyik festményen is ott függ Mardekár Malazár nyakában, a keleti szárny pincefolyosóinak egyik falán. - Harry meglepett tekintete láttán folytatta. - Talán nem is sejtette, hogy a tárgy egy horcrux volt valaha.

- Hermione szerint tudnia kellett róla. Úgy gondolja, hogy ő készíthette azt a zöld folyadékot, ami a kőtálban volt, a barlangban.

- Ne feledd, hogy ő évtizedekkel régebben, már iskolai évei alatt dolgozott a horcruxok létrehozásán, amikor Perselus még nem is élt. Azonban, ha mégis így is lett volna, talán nem sejtette, mire kell a bájital Voldemortnak. Nem hinném, hogy bárkit is a bizalmába avatott volna, és felfedte volna előtte halhatatlansági terveit. Mint a Mardekár-ház vezető tanára, bizonyára felismerte a medált, és úgy gondolta, jó helyen lesz nála ez a kivételes ereklye.

- Még valami más is volt ott, uram. Egy gyűrű is volt mellette. Az édesanyám után maradt mátka-gyűrű párja… - Elakadt a hangja egy pillanatra. - Nem emlékszik véletlenül, hogy apámon rajta volt-e az ékszer, amikor… megtalálták?

Az igazgató a fejét rázta.

- Sajnálom. Annyi év telt már el az óta. Ha nem csak festményként állnék előtted, talán felidézhetném az emlékeimet, hogy feleljek neked, de sajnos az ilyen részletek a múlt homályába vesznek előlem. Ebben a létformában - nézett körbe festményének keretén -, többet nem tudok segíteni.

Harry lehorgasztott fejjel bólintott, hogy megértette.

- Esetleg beszélj az öcsémmel, hiszen ő is ott volt akkor. Ő többször látta őket az utolsó időkben. Talán tud neked válaszolni.

- Azt nem értem, hogyan kerülhetett pont Pitonhoz?

- Nyomós oka kellett, hogy legyen, ha megőrizte. Alkalom adtán talán kérdezd meg talán tőle.

A fiú felháborodottan felkapta a fejét.

- Nem tudok elképzelni elég indokot! A válasz lesz az utolsó, amit kimond életében!

- Ne ítélj felületesen, Harry! Tudj meg mindent amit lehet, mielőtt bármi visszafordíthatatlant cselekednél! Ha gyűlölet költözik a lelkedbe, szeretet helyett, talán elveszíted esélyedet Voldemort legyőzésére is.

Ekkor nyikordult a helyiség ajtaja, és belépett az igazgatónő.

- Köszönöm, hogy meghallgatott. Viszont látásra! - Harry láthatóan elégedetlenül búcsúzott a férfitól, aki válaszul csak intett neki, miközben jóindulatúan mosolygott.

- Már végzett is, Potter? Elég zaklatottnak látszik. Minden rendben van?

- Köszönöm, jól vagyok. Tanárnő, még lenne egy másik kérésem is… - tette hozzá határozatlanul, és a boszorkány kutató tekintete elől lesütötte a szemét. McGalagony professzor várta a folytatást.

- Kimenőt szeretnénk kérni szombaton. Ígérem, ezúttal nem okozunk gondot senkinek.

- Biztos, hogy mindhárman menni akarnak? Nem örülök neki, hiszen szombaton lesz a Griffendél-Hugrabug kviddics mérkőzés. - Ezek kívül, csak abban az esetben engedélyezem, ha megígérik, hogy este 7-re visszatérnek az iskolába. Igaz, hogy már nagykorúak, ám a Weasley-szülők különösen aggódnak, és Hermione szülei is tisztában vannak a háborús helyzettel. Fokozott felelősséggel tartozom önökért. Remélem, legalább annyira megfontoltan cselekszik, mint amennyire szereti a barátait.

- Higgye el, nem akarom bajba keverni őket.

Harry teljesen elfelejtkezett meccsről. Igyekezett nem gondolni kedvenc játékára, és kirekeszteni gondolataiból. Ha már nem játszhat, legalább nem akarta fájdítani a szívét. Ron azonban biztos szeretne játszani. Nem tagadhatja meg barátjától ezt a lehetőséget.

- Azt hiszem a legjobb az lesz, ha egyedül megyek.

- Szeretném tudni az úti célját, vagy adnék kísérőnek valakit közös ismerőseink közül - javasolta az igazgatónő.

- Mindenképpen egyedül megyek, de ne aggódjon. A hely, amit felkeresek biztonságos. Mát többször jártam ott, és minden óvintézkedést megteszek, amit csak tudok.

- Ez már többször is kevésnek bizonyult - húzta el a száját Minerva McGalagony.

- Nálam van apám láthatatlanná tévő köpenye. Végig magamon tartom, ha szükséges. Ha bajba kerülök, azonnal jelezni fogom a barátaimnak. Ha megsérülnék, a Szent Mungóba hoppanálok egyenesen. Így jó lesz?

- Úgy látom, eltántoríthatatlan. Mivel már nagykorú, nem akadályozhatom meg, hogy elmenjen. Tudnia kell azonban, hogy nem szívesen törődöm bele.

- Köszönöm, Tanárnő, hogy mégis elenged.

Mielőtt elköszönt, Harry elővett a talárjából egy pergament, a nő felé nyújtotta.

- Ezt szeretném, ha eljuttatná Remus Lupinhoz, vagy valakihez, akivel kapcsolatban áll.

- Mi ez?

- A Farkasölőfű-főzet receptje. Biztosan hasznát veszi.

- Hogyan jutott hozzá?

- Sajnos, nem árulhatom el. Dumbledore professzor azonban esetleg szívesen válaszol majd.

A hét folyamán minden este tanulás után, amíg Hermione és Ron kettesben voltak, Harry a Félvér Herceg hetedéves bájitaltan könyvét tanulmányozta. Akár a tavalyi, ez a könyv is tele volt körmölve nagyon hasznos, apró betűs kiegészítő bájitaltan jegyzetekkel. Ezen kívül sok érdekes információ szerepelt benne az általa már ismert rontásokkal, ártásokkal, átkokkal, Harry számára teljesen új varázslatokkal, valamint az ellenük való védekezéssel kapcsolatban is. Már az első alkalommal azon kapta magát, hogy az író kilétéről megfeledkezve, teljesen magával ragadja a sok érdekes, új ismeret. Ámulattal töltötte el, mennyivel többet tudott bizonyos dolgokról a vele egyidős Perselus Piton. Szinte falta a könyvet.

Lumpsluck teljes megelégedésére, és Hermione legnagyobb elképedésére ráadásul ismét ő lett a bájitaltan órák legjobban teljesítő diákja.

Péntek este, amikor Ron éppen lelkesen és idegesen a taktikai megoldásokat beszélte meg Ginnyvel az egyik sarokban, Harry Hermionéhoz lépett.

- Szombaton nem leszek ott a meccsen.

- Hova mész?

- Elmegyek Godric's Hollow-ba - Látta, hogy a lány ellenkezni akar, így gyorsan megelőzte. - Nem tudsz lebeszélni, már McGalagony is megpróbálta. Te maradj Ron mellett, annyira boldog, hogy játszhat. Ha mindketten elmennénk, nagyon megviselné. Tudod, mennyire várja a holnapot.

- Miért mész oda?

- Dumbledore professzor javasolta. Talán a bátyja tud valamit apám gyűrűjéről. Ráadásul a karácsonyi ajándékot sem köszöntem még meg.

- Mikor mondod meg neki?

- Majd holnap reggel. Ha az eddigiekből indulok ki, akkor úgyis annyira ideges lesz, hogy ez már nem ronthat rajta semmit - mosolygott szomorkásan.

Szombat reggel a Próféta különszámban adott hírt az előző éjjel történt halálfaló támadásról, amely egy kis vidéki faluban történt. Ron fel sem fogta, ami körülötte történt, szinte transzban botorkált a helyére. Hermione és Harry nyomban a cikkre vetette magát. A lány hangosan olvasta:

**_Tegnap éjjel porig romboltak egy házat egy muglik lakta kis faluban._**

_Az óriási pusztítás az épületet a földdel tette egyenlővé, azonban a titokzatos tulajdonost nem találták meg. Lakójának kilétét egyenlőre teljes homály fedi, csak annyi egyértelmű, hogy magasan képzett varázsló lehetett. A helyszínre érkező aurorok 12 halálfaló és 7 mugli holttestét találták meg, akik bizonyára a robbanások zajára mentek az utcára. A nyomok elemzése még most is tart. Az első információk szerint leszámolás történhetett, erre utal a támadók meglepően nagy létszáma: legalább 30 támadó ostromolta meg a házat._

_Kérjük, aki ismeri a ház lakóját, vagy bármilyen felvilágosítással szolgálhat az esettel kapcsolatban, jelentkezzen a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Auror Parancsnokságán!_

- Merlinre, még ez is! - Ron elsápadva ismét magába roskadt. Láthatóan még jobban elment az étvágya a hírek hallatán.

- Vajon ki lehetett az a szerencsétlen akivel ennyire végezni akart Voldemort? - fordult a lányhoz Harry.

- Biztos valaki nagyon fontos személy, vagy nagyon erős varázsló, ha ekkor erőkkel támadtak rá.

- Szerinted túlélte?

- Jól elintézte őket az illető mielőtt eltűnt, az biztos. Ha még él, és megtalálják, úgyis beviszik a Szent Mungóba.

- Harry biztos, hogy menni akarsz? - fordult hozzá Hermione.

- Igen. Most biztos leköti a minisztérium és a halálfalók figyelmét is ez a támadás.

- Miről van szó? - kapta fel a fejét a szürkészöld színben játszó arcú, eddig bambán a tányérját bámuló Ron.

- Meglátogatom Spotty gazdáját - felelte Harry virágnyelven, tekintettel a körülöttük hemzsegő diákokra.

- Miért nem mondtad? Nem mehetsz egyedül!

- Ezt én is mondtam neki, de hajthatatlan - jelentette ki a lány szemrehányóan a kérdések elől az evésbe temetkezett fiút méregetve.

- Ne féljetek, vigyázok magamra. Végig rajtam lesz apám köpenye. Ron! Sok szerencsét!

Barátja kényszeredett mosollyal bólintott, és tovább könyökölt, fejét támasztva az asztalon.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. fejezet - A sebesült**

Mivel legutóbb igencsak morcos hangulatban találták Aberforth Dumbledore-t, Harry ezúttal kényelmesen, reggeli után kelt csak útra. Megtette a szokásos óvintézkedéseket, aztán elballagott a birtok határán lévő, őrzött hoppanálási pontra. A kapun kívül ezúttal Mordon őrködött. A varázsszemét vadul pörgető férfi meg sem lepődött Harry láttán, csak bíztatóan rávicsorgott.

- Jó utat, és lankadatlan éberség, Potter!

- Köszönöm, így lesz, Mr. Mordon.

Harry magára terítette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt és hoppanált.

Godric's Hollow teljesen más képet mutatott, mint mikor legutóbb itt járt. Ropogott a hó a talpa alatt, erős szél cibálta testén a talárt és a köpenyt. Kénytelen volt varázslattal rögzíteni magán a leplet, hogy láthatatlan maradhasson. Lábnyomait a hóban néhány méterenként visszafordulva eltűntette, hogy utólag se hagyjon árulkodó jeleket. Úgy érezte ez is több mint amire szükség van, ugyanis sehol semmi életjel nem mutatkozott.

Szíve összefacsarodott szülei régi háza láttán, aztán elfordította róla tekintetét. Megállt a mellette lévő ház előtt, az ajtóhoz lépett, és bezörgetett. Választ azonban nem kapott.

Néhányszor még megismételte a dörömbölést, de semmi sem történt. Hiába várt. A ház, akárcsak a többi a faluban teljesen lakatlannak tűnt. Már éppen vissza akart fordulni, amikor egy rekedtes hang szólalt meg a háta mögött.

- Ki van itt, és mit akar?

Harry óvatosan hátranézett, és a vékony, kis termetű varázslót pillantotta meg pár lépéssel maga mögött. Bizonyár most ért haza valahonnan. Pár pillanatba telt, mire rájött, hogy bár a férfi tud a jelenlétéről, a köpenyben láthatatlan, ezért jól érthetően válaszolt.

- Harry Potter vagyok, uram. Beszélnem kell önnel!

A férfi hirtelen lépett előre kettőt.

- Fogd meg a kezem!

Harryt egy mozdulattal az épületbe rántotta, a bedeszkázott ajtón keresztül, és összevont szemöldökkel fürkészte, amíg a fiú leporolja magáról a havat, és leveti álcáját.

- Remélem sehol nem hagytál nyomokat - mordult rá, és belépett a nappaliba. Harry magyarázkodva követte.

- Mindet eltűntettem magam után.

- Mondd, gyorsan mit akarsz, mert sok a dolgom!

Spotty eközben, a vendég lábához dörgölőzve jelezte, hogy felismerte a látogatót, majd az egyik karosszékbe pattanva kéjeset nyújtózkodott, és összegömbölyödött egy párnán.

Az asztal lapját félig, kupacokba pakolt növények, füvek, levelek, virágok és gombák borították. Aberforth levette a vállán lógó tarisznyát, és elkezdett kipakolni belőle. a maradék helyre. Kis üvegcsékbe zárva, különböző állati eredetű szervek és folyadékok gyülekeztek az asztal másik felén. Harry nyomban felismerte legtöbbjüket: különféle bájital alapanyagok voltak.

- Nem szeretnék alkalmatlankodni, csak az édesapámmal kapcsolatban szeretnék kérdezni valamit öntől. A bátyja javasolta, hogy keressem fel. - A férfi csak mordult egyet, hogy folytassa, és tovább pakolászott. Harry a zsebébe nyúlva elővette a két mátka-gyűrűt, és a másik felé nyújtotta. - Látta valaha ezeket a szüleim kezén?

Aberforth Dumbledore merengve nézte a kezét, majd őt is néhány pillanatig. A szekrényhez ment, és üstöket kezdett előpakolni.

- Anyád mindig az ujján viselte az övét. Azon az éjszakán is rajta volt. Azt mondta, hogy jelzi a közvetlen életveszélyt, ezért sohasem vette le az ujjáról. - Keserűen megrázta a fejét. - Sajnos ez sem segített.

- Nem emlékszik, hogy a párja apám kezén volt-e, amikor… _akkor éjjel_ megtalálták?

- Nem hinném, fiam. Jól ismertem apádat, és ha emlékeim nem csalnak, ilyet sosem láttam a kezén.

- Talán a nyakában hordta, láncon…

- Lehet. Akkor éjjel azonban biztos, hogy nem volt rajta ékszer. Bár nem hiszem, hogy valamit is segített volna…

Harry egy ideig letörten meredt a szőnyeg kusza rojtjaira.

- Szeretném megköszönni a karácsonyi ajándékot - motyogta Harry. A varázsló elgondolkozva pillantott rá.

- Most is nálad van?

- Igen, uram. Ezt tényleg olyan nagy ritkaság? Ön készítette?

- Egy közeli barátomtól kaptam, de gondoltam Neked nagyobb szolgálatot tehet. Sajnos, most mégis el kell kérnem. Szükségem lenne rá, de megígérem, hogy később igyekszem szerezni helyette egy másik készletet.

Harry kotorászni kezdett feneketlen tarisznyájában, miközben azon gondolkodott, milyen lehet ennek az állítólag remete életet élő embernek a közeli barátja. Letette a kis dobozkát az asztalra.

- Valaki megsérült?

- Az nem rád tartozik!

- Olvastam reggel az újságban arról a támadásról, és arra gondoltam…

- Mi volt az újságban? - kapta fel a fejét hirtelen a férfi.

- Hogy megtámadtak valakit, és porig rombolták a házát. Tizenkét halott halálfalót, és hét muglit találtak a helyszínen.

- Azt már tudják, ki volt a célpont? - Aberforth bátyjához hasonlóan átható kék tekintetét a fiú szemébe fúrta.

- Csak annyit tudnak, hogy fontos ember lehetett, és biztosan nagyon erős varázsló volt. Ezek is csak következtetések.

A másik felsóhajtott, és tovább csoportosította a hozzávalókat. Amikor végzett a könyvespolchoz lépett, és leemelt egy vaskos gyógyító főzetekről szóló kötetet.

- Bájitalt készül főzni, uram? Szívesen segítek, ha hasznomat látja.

- Azt rebesgetik, reménytelen eset vagy, ami a bájitalokat illeti…

- Az már régen volt, és azóta sokat fejlődtem. A legjobb vagyok az évfolyamon.

A varázsló gyanakodva fürkészte.

- Bizonyára erre is van magyarázat…

- Különleges tankönyvekből tanulok - felelte Harry, és remélte, hogy a férfi megelégszik ennyivel.

- Hát jó. Még el kell mennem néhány különösen ritka összetevőért. Ha annyira lelkes vagy, láss neki ennek a Vérpótló-elixírnek. Úgyis elég hosszadalmas művelet, legalább hamarabb készen lesz. Gondolom már tanultátok.

- Igen, uram. A RAVASZ vizsgán is szerepelni fog.

Aberforth újra magára kanyarította kisség kopott köpenyét. Az ajtóból még visszanézett.

- Ne tégy semmit, bármi történjen is. Itt biztonságban vagy. Ha baj van, bújja a köpeny alá, és lapulj meg, vagy ha kijutsz a házból, és alkalmad nyílik rá hoppanálj! Fél óra múlva itt vagyok. - Sietve elhagyta a házat.

Harry nekilátott a hozzávalók előkészítéséhez, és felidézte magában a Vérpótló-elixír receptjét, a Félvér Herceg kiegészítéseivel. Csak nemrég tanulták, így nem volt nehéz dolga. Felszította a tüzet, és nekilátott a munkának, gondolatai azonban mindegyre elkalandoztak. Megpróbált értelmes magyarázatot találni a helyzetre. A bájitalt könnyedén összeállította, már csak főnie kellet meglehetősen sokáig, és a végén beletenni a porrátört unikornis szarvat.

Morfondírozása közben egyszer csak Spotty felé pillantott, és megdermedt. A kneazel párducpettyes bundája enyhén felborzolódott, óriási fülei akár a lokátorok pásztázták a helyiséget. Harry az állat mellé ereszkedett a székbe, és simogatni kezdte selymes bundáját. Spotty láthatóan kissé megnyugodott, ám pár perc múlva ismét fülelni kezdett. Most már a fiú is hallotta a furcsa neszt. Mintha valaki a körmével kaparászott volna. Mikor már azt hitte, hogy csak képzelődött, a kneazel felpattant, és a falat borító, plafonig érő könyvespolc előtt kezdett idegesen fel-alá járkálni.

Harry követte az állatot, és figyelmesen megvizsgálta a bútort és a falat is. A jószág elült az egyik ponton, és elkeseredett miákolásba fogott, furcsa, reszelős hangján.

- Van itt valami? Be szeretnél menni? - kérdezte Harry, mire az ismét nyávogott egyet.

Pálcáját előkapva ismét végigmustrálta az egész felületet. Érezte, hogy tilosban jár. Aberforth Dumbledore végre valamennyire a bizalmába fogadta, amit félreérthetetlenül bizonyított, hogy egyedül hagyta az otthonában, és engedte bájitalt főzni. Nem akarta mindezt elveszíteni, ám amikor ismét felhangzott a polcok mögül a furcsa hang, kíváncsisága legyőzte a józan eszét.

Sorra próbálta az ajtó és zárnyitó varázslatokat, míg végül az egyik kísérletét siker koronázta. Magában áldotta Hermionét, aki mikor Piton lakosztályába akartak behatolni, minden ismert hasonló varázslatnak utána nézett.

Amint elfordult a könyvekkel zsúfolt polcrendszer, mögötte egy keskeny lépcső tűnt elő, amely a föld alá, feltehetőleg a pincébe vezetett. Enyhe világosság derengett lentről, és Harry, pálcáját készenlétben tartva megindult lefelé a habozás nélkül lesurranó Spotty nyomában.

A lépcső egy nem túl nagy helyiségbe vezetett, amely sokkal inkább vendégszobának, mint pincének tűnt. Egy ágy, egy kis éjjeliszekrény, egy nagy három ajtós szekrény és néhány láda volt benne. Az ágyat lágyesésű királykék és fekete mintázatú függöny takarta. Alatta egyre hízó vértócsa terjengett. Mikor belépett, még éppen látta a kneazel farkát eltűnni a függöny mögött.

Harry óvatosan közelebb lépett, néhány pillanatig várt, majd elhúzta a függönyt és benézett. Ijedtében kiejtette kezéből a puha kelmét, lehunyta szemeit, és mélyeket lélegezve arra koncentrált, hogy reggelije ne hagyja el rögtön vadul bukfencező gyomrát.

Odabent iszonyatos állapotban egy ember feküdt. Összeszedte magát, és ismét megnézte. Az ágyon fekvő alak arca teljesen felismerhetetlen volt, mert rengeteg zúzódás és alvadt vér borította. Hosszú fekete haja is vértől csapzottan terült el a párnán, egyik karja és lába pedig bizarr testhelyzetben, kicsavarodva hevert. Valószínűleg több helyen eltörhetett. Fekete talárja is a rászáradt vértől és sártól volt mocskos, ráadásul csak cafatokra tépetten alig borította be sebekkel borított testét. Látszott, hogy nem csak átkok és fizikai támadások érték, hanem tépett szélű, marcangolt sérülései is voltak. Harry csak remélni tudta, hogy nem vérfarkas harapás nyomai. Rémülten vette észre, hogy a tépett sebekből folyamatosan szivárog a vér, táplálva a padlón növekvő hatalmas tócsát. A férfi bal keze az ágy támláját markolta még öntudatlanságában is, és néha megcsikordultak rajta a körmei. Hát ezt hallotta Spotty. Az állat a férfi mellé kucorodott, és hangosan dorombolt.

Bizonyára jól ismeri - futott hát Harry agyán. Gondolkodás nélkül felrohant a lépcsőn, és magához vette a kis fadobozt, a különösen erős bájitalokkal.

Amikor visszatért, több fényt gyújtott, és megpróbált segíteni rajta. Szájához emelte a saját készletében lévő _Vérpótló-elxírt_, ám a beteg fogai annyira erősen össze voltak szorítva, hogy egy cseppet sem sikerült a fogai közé erőltetnie.

Inkább feladta, és mugli módra szorítókötést rögtönzött az ágyneműből az erősen vérző jobb karon és lábon. Miután valamennyire enyhült a vérzés, nekilátott mágiával megtisztítni testét a friss és a rászáradt vértől, hogy láthatóvá váljon, mennyire súlyosak egyéb sérülései. Amint az arcához ért, kővé dermedt, mintha sóbálvány átkot szórtak volna rá.

Először hinni sem akart a szemének. Bár alig volt felismerhető, a törött orr, és a sok zúzódás teljesen eltorzította vonásait, az előtte fekvő, feltehetően haldokló férfi személyazonossága kétségtelené vált. Perselus Piton volt az, a Roxfort volt bájitaltanára, a Főnix Rendjének hajdani kémje, Albus Dumbledore gyilkosa.

Gondolatai száguldva követték egymást, s ezalatt megmoccanni sem tudott.

Mit keres ez a gyilkos itt, áldozata öccsének házában?

Azt hitte, a hőst fogja itt találni, aki megölt 12 halálfalót, és elmenekült. De hát Piton nem lehet ő! Legfeljebb az egyik sérülten megszökött támadó… De akkor miért nem vitték magukkal a túlélő halálfalók, amikor elmenekültek? Aberforth foglya lenne?

Értetlenül állt a helyzet előtt. Agya vadul zakatolva próbálta felfogni az abszurd helyzet értelmét, de nem nagyon boldogult.

Először csak annyit fogott fel, hogy előtte fekszik Dumbledore gyilkosa, szüleinek árulója, és Sirius ellensége, aki hat évig kínozta őt a Roxfortban. Hirtelen kerítették hatalmukba érzelmei, és kavargó áradatként hullámozva át rajta.

Amint felismerte a férfit, legelőször jött a düh, majd a gyűlölet, és a káröröm: Megérdemelte! Végre megbűnhődött!

Mindez azonban csak néhány pillanatig tartott. Ekkor a férfi öntudatlanul mozdítani próbálta törött tagjait, de fájdalmában felnyögött, és körmei ismét az ágydeszkába mélyedtek. Újabb vérpatakok indultak meg a mozdulatra szétmarcangolt kezéből és lábából, s erre Harryt elöntötte a félelem. Nem akarta, hogy ez az ember meghaljon!

Ezt nem engedheti! Meg kell tudnia a válaszokat, amiket Piton rejteget - villant belé még a gondolat, és rettegés töltötte el.

Újult lendülettel látott a sebek megvizsgálásához. Az arcán lévő felületi sérüléseket helyrehozta a Hippokrax varázslattal, amit Tonks alkalmazott rajta, amikor Malfoy az arcába rúgott tavaly a Roxfort Expresszen. Piton arca így is annyira sápadt volt a vérveszteségtől, mintha már nem is élne.

Tehetetlenül bámulta a férfit, akit annyira vágyott megölni _azóta_ az este óta. Hát most úgy látszik elvégezték helyette a piszkos munkát. Nem hitte, hogy ilyen sérülésekből valaki felépülhet.

Rengeteg kérdés volt, amire választ remélt attól az embertől, aki most itt haldoklott előtte. Hogy került hozzá Mardekár medálja, és az apja gyűrűje? Miért ölte meg az igazgatót? Mik Voldemort céljai? Hol van Bellatrix Lastrange? Hogyan lehet Naginit elpusztítani? Mit keres itt egyáltalán?

Csak úgy zsongott a feje.

A lépcsőn dübörögve leszáguldó Aberforth látva, hogy nem történt semmilyen katasztrófa megtorpant, majd a beteget bámuló Harry mellé lépett.

- Még él, de lehet, hogy el fog vérezni. Nem tudtam beadni neki a vérpótlót… - közölte a fiú, és szemében keserűséggel nézett az idős férfire. - Nem halhat meg, amíg nem beszéltem vele! - Keményen a varázsló szemébe nézett. - És magától is várok néhány választ. - Ezután némaságba temetkezett.

Aberforth csak bólintott, és pálcája néhány intésére a beteg engedelmesen szétnyitotta cserepes ajkait, és lenyelte a szájához tartott Vérpótló-elixírt, és még néhány kortyot Harry bájital készletéből. A fiú hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Csak nem Imperius átkot használt?

- Mit gondolsz, inkább haljon meg? - villant rá a varázsló szeme. - Fejezd be a főzetet, amit készítettél, mert nemsokára arra is szükség lesz!

Mire Harry visszatért kezében egy csomó üvegcsével, Aberforth ismét begyógyította Piton testén a sérülések legtöbbjét, és megitatta vele a maradék bájitalokat.

- Hiába. Sajnos ezeket a harapásokat nem tudom végleg begyógyítani, így azok újra és újra néhány óránként felszakadnak.

- Én már láttam ilyet - mondta Harry. A varázsló kíváncsian várta a folytatást, ő pedig belekezdett. - A barátom, Ron édesapját marta meg egyszer Nagini, Voldemort kígyója. Sokáig nem tudták meggyógyítani még a Szent Mungóban sem, pedig még mugli módszerekkel is próbálkoztak. Hosszú időbe telt, de végül szerencsére felépült.

Harry elgondolkodva maga elé meredt.

- Miért harapta volna meg Nagini? Hiszen ő is velük volt? Azok után, hogy megölte Dumbledore professzort, biztosan Voldemort kedvence lett! Hiszen elpusztította a legnagyobb ellenségét!

- Én másképpen látom. Őt akarták a halálfalók elpusztítani.

- Az lehetetlen! Ő egy átkozott halálfaló! És egyáltalán: Mit keres itt???

- Talán azért van itt, mert ő az áldozat volt, Harry.

- Ez nekem nem elég. Magyarázza meg!

- Régóta ismerjük egymást. Albus mutatta be, még azelőtt, hogy a Roxfortba ment volna tanítani. Tegnap éjjel megtámadták, és mivel tudta, hogy számíthat rám, utolsó erejével ide menekült.

Harry először szóhoz sem jutott, és mire végre megtalálta a hangját, nem bírta tovább.

- Ő a bátyja gyilkosa! Honnan tudja, hogy nem a támadók soraiban sérült meg?

- Erre inkább nem mondok semmit. Sok-sok éve tartjuk a kapcsolatot. Megbízom benne, akár csak Albus.

- De hát ő is ráfizetett! - A fejét csóválva leroskadt az ágy szélére. - Ezt nem tudom elhinni…

- Később talán tőle választ kapsz a kérdéseidre. Én többet nem mondhatok. Egy darabig úgysem hagyhatja el ezt a házat. Ha túléli a következő néhány napot, és nem romlik az állapota, talán van remény rá, hogy felépül.

Harry végre eldöntötte magában, hogy mindent meg fog tenni azokért a válaszokért.

- Tudok valamiben segíteni?

- Azt hiszem, igen. Nem akarom felhívni magamra a figyelmet, ezért nem mehetek hivatásos bájital szaküzletbe, és nem is rendelhetek meg mindent számára. Te viszont hozhatnál a Roxfortból néhány speciális bájitalt, vagy legalább hozzávalókat. Nem vagyok bájitalmester, de talán sikerül elkészítenem, amikre szükség van.

- Ha hét közben olyasmit készítünk az órán, aminek hasznát vehetjük, abból mindenképpen hozok. A gyengélkedőre viszont nem könnyű bejutni, mert Madam Pomfrey nagyon szigorúan őrzi a gyógyszereket. Piton magánlaborja, ahol biztosan tart készleteket, riasztóval van ellátva, így oda sem juthatunk be észrevétlenül. Viszont a lakosztályába be tudok jutni minden héten egyszer, amikor takarít a manója. - Aberforth szemeiben elismerés csillant a hallottakra. - Elhozhatok bájital könyveket, és alapanyagot a szertárból, így itt, önnél, hétvégén elkészíthetjük, amit csak kell.

- Ez a megoldás jó lesz. Addig talán kitart, amit ma készítettél, és én is összehozok néhány főzetet, amihez van alapanyag. A vérveszteség mellett a kígyómarás okozza a legtöbb gondot. Ha erről találnál valami könyvet, az nagy segítség lenne.

- Majd igyekszem.

- Még valami! Nem beszélj erről senkinek. Még a barátaidnak se! Gondolom, ők sem kedvelik különösebben, és nem szeretném, ha kiszivárogna bármi is. Csak azért nem törlöm az emlékeidet a mai napról, mert segítséget ígértél, és ha felépül ő is tud majd segíteni neked. Ezt jól jegyezd meg!

Harry este 7-re ért vissza a Roxfortba. Egyenesen a kviddics meccs utáni örömmámorba toppant a klubhelyiségben. Ginny nyomban a nyakába ugrott, Ron pedig vigyorogva integetett a szoba túlsó végéből, ölében Hermionéval. Harry mindenkinek gratulálta fölényes győzelemhez, aztán hamar elbúcsúzott, és felment a hálóba. Pár szóval elintézte látogatását Aberforth-nál. Elmondta, hogy nem tudott segíteni a gyűrűvel kapcsolatban. A hálószobában elővette Piton tankönyvét, és igyekezett olyan bájitalt vagy varázslatot fellelni benne, ami segíthet a gyűlölt bájital tanár meggyógyításában.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. fejezet - Bájitalfőzés**

Harry feltűnő érdeklődése a bájitalok és gyógyszerek iránt senkinek nem tűnt fel, ugyanis az egész iskola napok óta a Végzősök Báljának lázában égett. Bár még három hét volt hátra a nevezetes napig, a lányok máris szinte kizárólag azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy kivel mennek a bálba, illetve mit fognak felvenni. Még Ron is állandóan a külsejével foglalkozott, és újabbnál újabb hajviseleteket próbált ki, hála McGalagony tanóráinak, és Neville türelmének, aki szívesen gyakorolt rajta. Harry ezzel szemben mindössze annyit tett, hogy ellenőrizte, jó-e még rá a tavalyi dísztalárja.

Csütörtökön, Sealy takarítási napján, ismét vele tartottak Piton lakosztályába. Hermione vezetésével ezúttal sikerült átnézniük a sötét varázslatokkal kapcsolatos könyvek egy részét.

Szörnyülködve tapasztalták, hogy Voldemort milyen mélyen beleásta magát a fekete mágia tanaiba. Elsősorban a horcruxok védelmére használható varázslatok ellenszereit kutatták. Megpróbálták megfejteni a Sötét Nagyúr észjárását, hogy rájöjjenek, vajon milyen módszereket használhatott. Abból kiindulva, amivel Harry és Dumbledore professzor a barlangban találkoztak, úgy érezték legjobb, ha mindenre felkészülnek.

Harrynek sikerült feltűnés nélkül egy rövid ideig a bájitalokkal foglalkozó kötetek között is keresgélnie, és talált is egy kifejezetten bestiák harapásaira és kígyómarásokra gyógyírt kínáló művet. Ezt a kötetet feltűnés nélkül magához vette, mielőtt elhagyták a helyet.

Még aznap éjjel nekiállt a vastag könyv áttanulmányozásának. Rengeteg érdekes információ szerepelt benne a mérges harapású hüllőfélékről, még a baziliszkuszt végzetes harapását is megemlítette. Harry minden szóba jöhető receptet lemásolt. Ahogy elmélyedt a témában, egyre kevésbé értette, miért szenvedtek annak idején Mr.Weasley sérülésével annyit a gyógyítók. Ez a könyv kínált ugyanis megoldást, bár egy igencsak összetett bájital formájában, amelyhez különösen nehezen beszerezhető alkotóelemekre volt szükség. Talán ezért nem alkalmazták annak idején …

A pénteki bájitaltan órán egy eléggé labilis bájitalt kellet elkészíteniük. Harrynek sikerült ismét tökéletes főzetet produkálnia, ám több diák szerencsétlenül szerteszét fröcskölte az üstből vulkánként kitörő lila folyadékot. Kapott az alkalmon, és nem törődve barátai megdöbbenésével, és azzal, hogy a többiek esetleg strébernek tartják, óra felajánlotta a segítségét a takarításban. Horatius Lumpsluck örömmel el is fogadta, és örült, hogy amíg a ragadós és bugyborékoló anyagot eltűntették a tárgyakról eláraszthatja Harryt anekdotáival. Ódákat zengett Lily Evans tehetségéről, és annyira belemerült a mesélésbe, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, amint Harry magához vesz néhány ritka hozzávalót a szertár polcairól.

Pénteken este már mindent összekészített. Feneketlen tarisznyájába bepakolta szokásos felszerelésén kívül a megszerzett hozzávalókat, a kígyómarásokra való recepteket, az üstjét, a mérlegét és minden egyéb bájitaltan felszerelését. Még a Félvér Herceg könyveit is. Remélte, hogy barátai elfogadják majd a magyarázatát, és nem kell hazudnia nekik. Már előző este távozási engedélyt kért az igazgatónőtől, így ez nem volt akadály.

Csak a barátai voltak hátra. Egyenlőre azonban semmi ötlet nem jutott az eszébe arra nézve, mit mondjon. Nem szívesen hazdott nekik, de Aberforth-nak tett ígéretét sem szeghette meg.

A vacsoránál végre rászánta magát, hogy eléjük tár valami féligazságot, amikor Hagrid lépett melléjük. Arca ragyogott a lelkesedéstől.

- Szia Hagrid! Mi történt?

- Képzeljétek, Charlie tegnap bejutott a sárkányok barlangjába. Már kikelt a kicsike, és nagyon szép. Talán két-három napos lehet.

- Hogy tudott oda bemenni? Nem védik a szülők a fészket?

- Dehogynem. Charlie bátyátok azonban ravaszul kifogott rajtuk. Kihasználta, hogy a mennydörgőknek nagyon különösen érzékeny a szaglásuk. Az ikrektől vásárolt görénybűz bombákat, és azzal kicsalta őket amíg besurrant egy hm… közös ismerősünk láthatatlanná tévő köpenye alatt.

- Hogyhogy nem jött elmesélni? Megsérült? - kérdezte aggódva Ginny.

- Á, dehogy! - A félóriás láthatóan zavarba jött. Körülnézett, majd halkabban folytatta. - Megígértem, hogy nem említem senkinek, de nektek… Szóval tujátok azok a bombák kétszer sülnek el. Ezt azonban nem kötötték szegény fiú orrára… Most várja, hogy elmúljon a hatása. Addig nálam lakik, és nem akar bejönni a kastélyba. Már mindent megpróbált, de nem lehet lemosni. Nagyon makacs a szaga.

Mindannyian rázkódtak a visszafojtott nevetéstől.

- Holnap lejöhetnétek meglátogatni, hogy ne érezze magát annyira rosszul.

- Hát persze - bólintott Ron. - Semmi pénzért nem hagynánk ki!

Nemsokára Hagrid elköszönt, és Ginny is csatlakozott Lunához, hogy tanácsokat adjon neki a báli ruhájához.

Harry végre kinyögte, a mondandóját.

- Sajnos nem mehetek veletek holnap.

- Hova mész? - kapta fel a fejét Ron.

- Mikor akartad elmondani? - Hermione szeme villámokat szórt, Harry azonban összeszedte magát és folytatta.

- Aberforth megkért, hogy segítsek neki megfőzni néhány bájitalt. Már engedélyt kértem az igazgatónőtől.

- Hát ezért bújtad annyira egész héten a könyveket! - világosodott meg Ron a kijelentés hallatán.

- Mondhattad volna, Harry. Szívesen segítettem volna. Ha akarod mi is elkísérünk.

Ron már éppen tiltakozni akart, mert örült, hogy megszabadult a bájitaltantól, de a lány még időben oldalba lökte, belé fojtva a szót. Harryt szégyenérzet töltötte el, amiért tovább füllent, de érezte, hogy a nehezén már túl van.

- Köszönöm, de boldogulok egyedül is. Úgyis elég magának való az öreg, jobb, ha egyedül megyek.

- Talán, ha kettesben vagytok, kicsit jobban megnyílik, és mesél még a szüleidről - bíztatta Hermione.

- Igen. Lehet. - Harry igyekezett a tányérján maradt ételre összpontosítani, el ne árulja magát. Most még rosszabbul érezte magát a helyzettől. - Vigyázok magamra, mint a múltkor - tette hozzá, sejtve, hogy ez lesz a következő menüpont.

- Mikor indulsz?

- Korán reggel.

- Mi lenne, ha később mennél, és reggeli után elkísérnél minket Hagridhoz. Akkor csak beköszönnél, aztán kimenthetnéd magad nála - javasolta Ron.

- Jó ötlet - mosolyodott el végre Harry, megkönnyebbülve.

Ginnyvel négyesben reggeliztek, és utána elindultak a vadőrlak felé. Hideg, fagyos idő volt, de mivel nem fújt a szél, jókedvűen beszélgetve ballagtak a házig. Az ajtóban találkoztak az éppen távozóban lévő Billel és Fleurrel.

Harry üdvözölte Hagridot és Charlie-t, és az ajtóból váltott velük néhány szót. Nagyon örült, hogy nem kellett beljebb mennie, a többiek ugyanis furcsa fintorokat vágva araszolta be a helyiségbe. Miután elköszönt a birtok kapuja felé vette az irányt.

Hamarosan Aberforth háza elé ért. Meglepetésére mielőtt még kopogott volna, a férfi kilépett az ajtón.

- Itt vagy?

- Igen.

- Add a kezed!

Karjánál fogva behúzta a láthatatlan alakot a házába. Miután üdvözölte, Harry nyomban faggatni kezdte.

- Ezt hogy csinálta? Honnan tudta, hogy éppen itt állok?

- Gondolkozz csak! Először is, tudtam, hogy jönni fogsz és vártalak, hiszen megbeszéltük. - Magyarázat közben bevezette a fiút a bájitallaborrá alakított konyhába. - Másodszor pedig a házam és a szüleid háza köré is riasztó bűbájt húztam, ami jelzi, ha közeledik valaki.

Harry kipakolta tarisznyájából saját bájital főző felszerelését. A varázsló elismerően nézte, hogy a kis táska féléből miként kerül elő az üst, a mérleg, egy csomó üvegcse, néhány könyv és pergamen.

- Még nem is mondta, uram. Ugye túlélte a krízist?

- Kész csoda, de még él. - Bólintott Aberforth. - Alig van magánál, legtöbbször ájult, vagy alszik. Az állandó vérveszteség a legnagyobb probléma, folyton felszakadnak a harapás okozta sebek.

- Találtam valamit Piton egyik könyvében, ami talán segíthet. Sajnos nem minden összetevőt tudtam megszerezni hozzá. Ha nem visszük a Szent Mungóba, akkor ez az egyetlen esélyünk.

- Éppen elkészült az újabb adag vérpótló-elixír. Már kezdek belejönni. Menjünk le, be kell adnom a következő adagot, aztán megnézzük azt a receptet.

Aberforth egy pálcaintéssel kinyitotta a titkos ajtót, és Spotty kíséretében lementek a sebesülthöz. A volt bájitaltanár félmeztelenül feküdt a friss vérfoltokkal tarkított ágyon. Továbbra is siralmas állapotban volt. Zöldesszürkén sápadt bőr láttán, Harry azt hitte nem is él már. Csak láztól felületes légzése jelezte, hogy még ezen a világon van. Most, hogy nem volt sártól, koromtól és alvadt vértől mocskos, és könnyebb sebei, a vágások és zúzódások már begyógyultak, láthatóvá vált a testén számtalan régebbi heg és forradás.

A halálfaló élet nem lehetett leányálom - gondolta Harry, aztán felrémlett előtte a merengőben látott ifjú Piton, amit rettegve kuporog a sarokban.

- Mondott valamit, amikor magához tért? A támadásról?

- Csak félig éber állapotban tudtam kihúzni belőle pár szót. Arra utalt, hogy elárulta valaki, akit a bizalmába avatott. Ez uszította rá Voldemort haragját.

Amíg Aberforth kicserélt végtagjain az átázott kötéseket, és megitatta vele a vérpótló és lázcsillapító főzeteket, Harry a gondolataiba mélyedt.

Hát igen! Elárulták, akárcsak ő az igazgatót! - Amikor rádöbbent, hogy elégtételt érez, amiért Piton így pórul járt, viszolygás fogta el, és elszégyellte magát. Hiszen megfogadta a múltkor, hogy segít neki felépülni, hogy aztán kiszedje belőle bármi áron a titkait. Az életéért küzdő, önkívületben lévő férfira tekintett, és csak most figyelt fel a kneazel folyamatos dorombolására, amint oldalához gömbölyödve kucorog. Végül sikerült a gyűlöletet háttérbe szorítania, és az átadta helyét a kíváncsiságnak. Ebben az állapotban Piton valahogy nem tűnt rosszindulatúnak és félelmetesnek. Inkább valami megfoghatatlan titokzatosság és zárkózottság áradt belőle.

- Hogyhogy Spotty ennyire kedveli őt? Már régebben is találkoztak?

- Egy kneazel bizalmát nem könnyű elnyerni, hiszen megérzi az emberek rossz szándékát. Ha azonban sikerül, hűséges barát lesz. Ők ketten már régen ismerik egymást. Perselus sokszor jár ide a faluba. Elérte, hogy őt bízza meg Voldemort a ház rendszeres ellenőrzésével. Így nem jártak erre más halálfalók, ő azonban feltűnés nélkül jöhetett bármikor.

- Tehát, akkor ő járt a házban? Persze, hiszen rajta van a jel!

- Ő tette rá a házra a védelmet, Voldemort parancsa szerint. - A férfi időközben elkészült a beteg ellátásával, és most merengve nézett maga elé. - Egyszer felajánlotta, hogy bevisz magával, de nem fogadtam el. Elég volt egyszer átélni azt az éjszakát.

Felkászálódott, és a lépcső felé intett.

- Menjünk fel, és nézzük meg azt a receptet.

A konyhába visszatérve, Harry elővette a másolatát az elátkozott kígyó marta sebeket záró bájitalnak. A varázsló figyelmesen átolvasta.

- Ez valóban a bájital készítés magasiskolája. Nem hiszem, hogy menni fog. Ha Perselus magánál lenne, neki biztosan gyerekjáték lenne elkészíteni…

- A probléma valójában nem néhány tiltott összetevő, vagy a pontos mennyiségek adagolása, hanem az időzítés fontossága. - Harry maga elé húzta a pergament. - Pontosan délben kell elkezdeni, és az első hét kerek órakor kell beletenni az első hét összetevőt. Ezután a következő hét napon mindig pontosan délben kell hozzáadni sorban a többit. Ezen kívül a keverések száma és iránya is minden alkalommal ellentétes, és egyel több lesz.

- Úgy látszik, tényleg ragadt rád valami abban az iskolában.

Harry úgy érezte, magyarázattal kell szolgálnia, nem akarta érdemtelenül bezsebelni a dicséretet.

- A legtöbb dolgot nem az órán tanultam. Véletlenül hozzájutottam Piton régi tankönyveihez, amik tele vannak az ő megjegyzéseivel. Nem az én érdemem.

- Tévedsz, fiam. Minden, amit ebből megtanultál, már a tiéd is. Ha pedig arra használod, hogy segíts vele valakinek, akkor sokszorosan is így van. Honnan szerzünk azonban akromantula mérget, és sárkánytojás héjat?

- Az akromantula mérget már meg is szereztem, itt van ebben az üvegcsében. A sárkánytojás héjat pedig remélem jövő szombaton elhozom, szerencsére utolsónak kell beletenni. Van valaki, aki tud benne segíteni.

Nekiláttak hát a munkának. Harry még soha életében nem igyekezett ennyire pontosan követni az utasításokat. Minden lépést pontosan lejegyzett, hogy ha elrontaná a főzetet, követni tudja mit csinált másképpen.

Ha jól sikerül, el kell juttatni a Szent Mungóba a receptet, hogy másokat is meggyógyítson - gondolta a hozzávalók aprítása közben. Szokatlan érzés volt, hogy a házigazda végig a keze alá dolgozott, és a tüzet felügyelte. Némán munkálkodtak, csak az üvegcsék koccanása, a tűz pattogása és Spotty dorombolása törte meg a csendet.

Mire az első hét összetevő az üstbe került, már vacsoraidő volt. Harry sietve összepakolta, amire már nem lesz szükség, és elköszönt. Most is a szavát vették, hogy vacsorára visszatér.

- A legfontosabb, hogy kövesse a könyv utasításait, és a jegyzeteimet. A nehezén már túl vagyunk. Szombaton hozom az utolsó hozzávalót, és éjfélre készen lesz. Majd eltávozást kérek éjszakára is.

- Rendben lesz, ne aggódj. - Aberforth az ajtóig kísérte, és mielőtt kiléptek még egyszer hozzá fordult. - Már látom, hogy a vér valóban nem vált vízzé. Anyád boldog lenne, ha ezt látná, hiszen ő a gyógyításra akarta feltenni az életét.

Harrynek elszorult a torka, csak bólintott, és kilépett a hideg téli éjszakába.

Már javában zajlott a vacsora a Nagyteremben, amikor Harry belépett. Barátai már nagyon aggódtak érte, és Minerva McGalagony is szigorú szemekkel fixírozta a tanárok asztalától. Harry nyomban faggatni kezdte őket, a vadőrlakban történtekről, hogy elterelje magáról a figyelmet. A többiek lelkesen ecsetelték a vidáman eltöltött napot, bár azt ők is elismerték, hogy kilépni Hagrid házából a friss levegőre, majdnem akkora élmény volt, mit az egész napos robbantós snapszli parti.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. fejezet - Tojáshéj**

Harry szerencsésen megúszta néhány szóval a Godric's Hollow-i bájitalfőzés elmesélését. Barátai látták rajta mennyire fáradt, és nem akar róla beszélni. Érzett is némi sértettséget Hermione viselkedésében, de a lány hamar megenyhült, amikor Harry a sárkány bébiről és Charlie kalandjáról kezdte faggatni.

Úgy döntött jobb, ha személyesen beszél Charlie-val, hiszen egyedül az ő segítségével érhet célt, ha a kikelt sárkányivadék tojáshéjának darabjait akarja megszerezni. Mivel Ron bátyja még mindig kerülte a kastélyt, vasárnap délután felkereste a vadőrlakban.

A levegő ezúttal valamivel belélegezhetőbbnek bizonyult Hagrid kunyhójában. A félóriás éppen kedvenc bestiáival foglalkozott a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén, így Charlie éppen egyedül olvasgatott egy sárkányvédelemmel kapcsolatos cikket.

- Szia, Harry! Mi járatban vagy? - üdvözölte örömmel a fiatalember.

- Hozzád jöttem. A segítségedet szeretném kérni.

- Miről van szó?

- Nem akarom nagydobra verni a dolgot, ezért gondoltam jobb, ha közvetlenül hozzád fordulok. Ezért is jöttem egyedül.

- Bökd már ki a lényeget! - türelmetlenkedett Charlie.

- Sárkánytojás héjat kell szerezem, még szombat előtt - nyögte ki végre.

- Valami bájitalhoz kellene? Manapság ritkán használják, mert tiltott a forgalmazása a sárkányok védelme miatt. Ugye nem illegális, vagy veszélyes amire készülsz?

- Veszélyesnek éppen nem mondanám. Egy gyógyító bájitalt szeretnék elkészíteni, amit egy régi könyvben találtam.

- Miért nem rendeled meg egy Bájital boltból, vagy a Szent Mungóból? Ugye nem te vagy beteg?

- Nem, ne aggódj, nem nekem kell - tiltakozott sietve Harry. - Ezt a főzetet nem készítik sehol nálunk. Különben édesapádat rögtön meg tudták volna gyógyítani, amikor Voldemort kígyója megmarta.

- Harry, nem kell, hogy emiatt emészd magad! Nem te okoztam apám sérülését! Te megmentetted őt!

- Amíg az a kígyó él, bármikor újra megismétlődhet ilyesmi. Meg kell próbálnom elkészíteni az elixírt. Csakhogy, azért nem akarom, hogy megtudják, mert hát… szóval soha nem voltam túl jó ebben a tantárgyban. Ha sikerül, akkor viszont mindenképpen eljuttatom a receptet a Szent Mungóba, hogy fel tudják használni.

- Értem. Hát jó, végül is segíthetek. Nagy szerencséd, hogy nemrég kelt ki a kicsike, így talán még van esélyünk szerezni belőle, mielőtt porrá tapossák. Csak a bombákkal kell vigyáznunk. Nem akarok még egyszer pórul járni.

- Hogyan juthatok be érte?

- Először is ketten megyünk. Azért, mert egyszer már túléltél egy kalandot egy mennydörgővel, még nem hidd, hogy csak úgy besétálhatsz a barlangjukba. Nekem sem ment könnyen.

- Talán a te módszereddel fogunk újra próbálkozni?

- Nincs jobb ötletem. Viszont tanulhatunk az eddig tapasztalatokból - Charlie vigyorogva legyezgetett kezével az orra előtt. - Még van két görénybűz bombám, de Mordon köpenyét már visszaadtam, és úgysem lenne elég kettőnknek. Marad a kiábrándítás, bár az kissé rizikósabb.

- Egy köpenyt tudok hozni, ha kell.

- Az jó lesz. Majd azon lesz, aki bemegy, hogy a kölyök ne támadja meg.

- Akkor lássunk neki a terv kidolgozásának! - Charlie felpattant és fel-alá kezdett járkálni a szobában. - A nőstény, ha kicsinye van, általában csak hetente egyszer táplálkozik, ekkor hagyja el a fészket. Ilyenkor a hím őrzi a barlang bejáratát, de ő szerencsére nem annyira elszánt. Ezt kell kihasználnunk. - Magában számolgatva járkált fel és alá. - Tegnap evett, de ha péntek reggel odaviszünk néhány birkát a közelbe, talán előbbre hozhatjuk ezt is. - Hirtelen megállt, és Harryre meredt. - Csakhogy neked óráid vannak, nem fogsz tudni lesben ülni és várni a kedvező alkalmat.

- McGalagony azt mondta, indokolt esetben néhány órát kihagyhatok, ha engedélyt kérek tőle, és nem maradok le a tanulással.

- Akkor várlak pénteken, reggeli után. Hozz köpenyt, vagy kiábrándítást kell használnunk, ami nem annyira biztonságos.

- Lenne még valami…

- Mondd csak!

- Nem szeretném, ha tudnának a bájitalról a többiek, vagy a Rend tagjai. Azt hinnék, megbolondultam az önvádtól, vagy ilyesmi. - Charlie arcán látszott, hogy ez az ő fejében is megfordult, ezért Harry sietett leszögezni - erről szó sincs! Csak szeretném, ha legközelebb ilyen esetben kéznél lenne egy hatékony orvosság. Ha működik, eljuttatom a receptet a Szent Mungóba.

- Hát jó, legyen. Megtartom a titkodat. Sőt, tudod mit? Kend rám az egészet McGalagony előtt is. Úgyis ki kell találni valami jó indokot. - Arcán kaján vigyor terült el. - Én kértelek meg arra, hogy elkísérj, mert Te már rutinos vagy a sárkányokkal. Hiszen nem hagyhatjuk veszendőbe menni ezt a ritkaságot. Lumpsluck professzor bizonyára örülne, ha hozzájutna egy ilyen különleges összetevőhöz, és biztosan nem lesz szükséged az egészre.

- Ha nem menne bele, csak meg kell említenünk Lumpslucknak, és ő kiharcolja nála. Szuper ötlet! Köszi! Le sem tagadhatnád, hogy Fred és George bátyja vagy! Úgyis adni akartam az öregnek, annyira szereti a ritkaságokat. - Azt már csak magában tette hozzá a kastély felé menet, hogy legalább ad valamit a professzornak az ellopott acromatula méreg helyett.

Az igazgatónővel ezúttal nehezebb dolga volt Harrynek. Még mindig orrolt rá a tegnapi késve érkezésért, így különösen ingerülten reagált a pénteki tanítási felmentés, valamint a vasárnapig tartó kimenő ellen. Végül Charlie segített, aki megemlítette Lumpslucknak a sárkánytojáshéj lehetőségét. A bájitaltan professzor teljesen bezsongott a hír hallatán, és addig nem nyugodott, amíg hozzá nem járult a pénteki akcióhoz. A hosszú kimenő tekintetében, pedig kikérte Albus Dumbledore festményének véleményét, aki az okok firtatása nélkül is beleegyezett, kimutatva felétlen bizalmát Harry iránt. Ez már Minerva McGalagonyt is meggyőzte, és kelletlenül bár, de ebbe is beleegyezett.

Egyedül Hermione botránkozott meg a lógás ötletétől, de Ron és Ginny, akiket magával ragadott a lelkesedés hamar leszavazták. A fiú csak azt sajnálta, hogy nem tarthat barátjával, és megfogadta, hogy kicsikar Charlie-tól egy újabb sárkánylátogatást helyette.

Péntek reggel, a megbeszélt időpontban Charlie már várta a Vadőrlak előtt. Ezúttal Hagrid is vele volt, és amíg el nem indultak azon kesergett, hogy hatalmas termete miatt nem tudna elrejtőzni, ezért ki kell maradnia az izgalmasnak ígérkező eseményből.

- A birkákat már elrejtettem a helyszínen olyan távolságban, hogy ha leveszem róluk a némító bűbájt, bégetésük elhallatsszon a barlangig. Ez reméljük, hogy kicsalja a nőstényt.

- Mi lesz, ha a hím eszi meg őket?

- Őt még az este megetettem, hogy ne legyen kiéhezve. Degeszre ette magát a két kecskével.

Beszélgetve haladtak a birtok sárkányoknak kijelölt területe felé. Charlie útközben rengeteg érdekes történetet mesélt a sárkányokról. Állítólag a kicsinyeknél még elérhető bizonyos fokú tolerancia, esetleg még kötődés is az emberekkel kapcsolatban. A sárkányvédők azonban elítélik az ilyesmit, mert a történelem során sok visszaélésre adott alkalmat.

Az akció első része simán ment. A birkák bégetése valóban kicsalta a barlangból a nőstény mennydörgőt. Harry a köpenye rejtekében, Charlie pedig kiábrándító bűbájtól szinte beleolvadva a sziklafalba várta a kedvező pillanatot.

A hatalmas sárkány kiállt a barlang nyílásába és bömbölve hívta párját. Amit az megérkezett, ő nyomban szárnyra kapott, és forgószelet kavarva a birkák felé vette útját. A hím leheveredett a barlang szája előtt, és a karmait kezdte élesíteni a sziklákon. Harryt kirázta a hideg a fémesen csikorduló éles pengék láttán, de látva társa higgadtságát, gyorsan összeszedte magát. Pár pillanatig csak csodálták a fényes bőrű fenséges lényt.

Charlie ezután a sárkány háta mögött a barlangba röptette a két apró görénybűz bombát. Hallották, amint a halk pukkanások jelzik, hogy megtörténik az első, majd a második robbanás is, és várták a hatást.

A zajra izgalom lett úrrá az állaton, majd amit előtört a majdnem színtelen, halvány bűzfelhő, nagyokat horkantva hátrált egyre távolabb. Rövidesen fejét rázva próbált szabadulni az elviselhetetlen szagtól, végül egyszerűen szárnyra kapott, és elrepült a közeli kis patak felé.

A terv szerint Harrynek kellett bemenni és minél gyorsabban összeszedni a tojáshéjakat, amíg Charlie őrködik, és azonnal riadót fúj, ha bármi váratlan történik. Próbáltak ugyan előre védekezni mindenféle varázslattal a görénybűz ellen, de látszott, hogy az ikrek készítették a bombákat, mert egyik sem bizonyult hatásosnak.

Harry arca elé kötötte sálját, eligazította magán a köpenyt, és visszatartott lélegzettel belépett a barlangba. A félhomályban körülnézve a barlang belső részében látott néhány kisebb sziklát, melyek egy elszáradt lombos ágakból összehordott fészket vettek körül. A közepén motoszkálást látott, és halk nyüszítő hang hallatszott.

Ahogy elfogyott a levegője, kénytelen volt szippantani a barlang légköréből, amitől megszédült, és könnyek lepték el a szemét. A sál semmit sem ért az orrfacsaró bűz ellen.

A sárkány bébi sokban hasonlított Norbertre, Hagrid hajdani norvég tarajossárkányára, ám valamivel nagyobb volt. Néhány napos létére, egy megtermett vadmacska méreteit is elérte. Észre sem vette Harryt, hiszen ő is alig látott a könnyeitől, orrát facsarhatta a szag, és ráadásul - valószínűleg ijedtében -, magára borított egy nagyobb követ és beszorult alá az egyik szárnya. Fájdalmas nyöszörgése fokozatosan egyre hangosabb nyivákolássá erősödött, síró kismacskára emlékeztetve Harryt.

Bár a kis sárkány ide-oda csapkodott hegyes tüskékkel tűzdelt farkával, szerencsére lángot fújni nem tudott, vagy nem jutott eszébe. Harry közelebb lépett, hogy segítsen rajta. Sajnálta a kis jószágot, és az is megfordult a fejében, hogy erre a hangra az anyja hamarosan visszatér, hiszen a birkák bégetését is meghallotta. Nyakába vetette láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, hogy varázsolni tudjon.

A kis sárkány tágra nyílt, könnyező szemekkel meredt az idegenre, aki egy gyors _Immobilus_ varázslattal mozdulatlanná dermesztette, és igyekezett megnyugtató hangon beszélni hozzá. A kis mennydörgő ezek után csak nagy szemeivel bámult rá, és orrocskájával próbált információt szerezni látogatója kilétéről, ám a bűz miatt nem járt sikerrel. Harry lehajolt, és maga körül tapogatózva összeszedett annyit az apró darabokra töredezett tojáshéjakból, amennyit csak tudott. Miután zsebeit telerakta, óvatosan közelebb lépett, és kiszabadította a sárkány szárnyát. Látta, hogy eléggé megzúzódott, és próba szerencse alapon kipróbálta rajta Pitonnál is alkalmazott Hippokrax varázsigét. Szerencsére ezúttal is működött, bár nem tökéletesen. Lassan távolabb lépett, és vigyázva, nehogy a tüskés farok, az éles karmok, vagy a tűhegyes fogak hatókörében kerüljön, megszüntette a dermesztést. A kicsi lassan kiterjesztette mindkét szárnyait, és bár a sérültet láthatóan óvatosabban mozgatta, úgy látszott rendbe jog jönni. Harry felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbülésétől, ám ebben a pillanatban az állat felé ugrott, és csak a véletlenen múlt, hogy a nyaka helyett a nyakában lógó Griffendéles sál került a marcangoló fogak közé. Harry gyorsan a kijárat felé kezdett rohanni, futtában magára rántva ismét láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét. Mikor visszanézett látta, hogy a kicsi nem üldözi, hanem a sálat vadul csócsálva leheveredik.

Kintről felhangzott Charlie sürgető kiáltása jelezve, hogy valamelyik felnőtt sárkány visszatért. A barlang száján kilépve látta, hogy társa már a vészforgatókönyvet valósítja meg. Fedezve visszavonulásukat, hogy elterelje magukról a figyelmet, néhány követ robbantott le egy távolabbi szikláról, így a felbukkant nőstény ott kereste tovább a láthatatlan ellenséget. Szerencsére a bűz elrejtette előle a szagukat, és könnyedén egérutat nyertek.

Futva elérték a távolabbi dombokat, és az egyik mögött leültek megpihenni.

- Meg van? - szuszogta Charlie.

- Igen - Harry is lihegve szedte a levegőt.

- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

- A kicsire ráesett egy kő és beszorult alá a szárnya. Sikerült kiszabadítanom, és azt hiszem a zúzódást is nagyjából helyrehoztam.

- Majd figyelni fogom, jól van-e. Szép munka volt!

- Hála neked. A sálam letépte rólam mielőtt elindultam - húzta be a nyakát fázósan Harry, mert ismét feltámadt a hideg téli szél.

- Ez legyen a legkisebb bajod. A fogadat is otthagyhattad volna. Elég lesz a tojáshéj?

- Remélem. A felét odaadom Lumpslucknak, a másikat, pedig megtartom a főzethez. Nagyon köszönöm, hogy segítettél.

- Ugyan már, szívesen tettem.

Amint a szobájába ért, Harry minden holmiját a szennyesbe tette, és lezuhanyozott. Csak remélni merte, hogy a görénybűz ennyi idő alatt nem ette bele magát végleg a bőrébe.

Két részre osztotta a sárkánytojáshéj törmeléket, és az egyik adaggal felkereste Lumpsluck professzort. A férfi kitörő örömmel fogadta, azt sem tudta hová legyen a ritka kincs láttán.

- Köszönöm, fiam! Milyen jó, hogy valakinek ez is eszébe jutott! Hálás vagyok neked, és persze Mr. Weasleynek is.

- Szívesen segítek, ha tudok, uram.

- Ne szerénykedj! Különleges érzéked van hozzá, hogy ritka hozzávalókkal szolgálj nekem. Emlékszem arra az acromatula méregre, kár, hogy mostanában nem tudom, hová tettem…

Harry vörös arccal motyogott valami elköszönés félét, de a professzor esze már csak új szerzeményén járt.

Vacsora előtt elmesélte Ronnak, Hermionénak és Ginnynek miképpen zajlott a tojáshéjvadászat. A két Weasley nagyon lelkes volt, csak Hermione duzzogott, és felesleges kockáztatásnak nevezte az egészet.

- Charlie már az előző alkalommal is lehozhatta volna a tojáshéj darabokat - kötözködött Hermione.

A többiek azonban szerencsére nem foglalkoztak ezzel. Látva, hogy ezzel nem ér el semmit, a lány Harry elé tolt egy nagy kupac pergament.

- Ezek a mai órák jegyzetei. Jó lesz, ha alaposan átnézed őket! Ha sokszor kimaradsz, le fogsz maradni a tananyaggal!

- Kétnapos kimenőt kaptam az igazgatónőtől, ezalatt lesz időm behozni a lemaradást - vágta a fejéhez indulatosan Harry, miután már úgyis paprikás volt a hangulat.

- Csak vasárnap fogok visszatérni a Roxfortba, addig Aberforth-nak segítek.

- Nem értem ezt a nagy bájitalfőzési lázat - hitetlenkedett Hermione.

Harryt mindössze az bosszantotta, hogy pont azt nem akarta elhinni, ami egyedül igaz volt.

- Ne vacakolj! - vonta félre Ron Harryt, miután a lány sértetten otthagyta őket. - Csak aggódik érted, ahogy mindannyian.

- Múlt héten sem lett semmi bajom. Annyira túlbiztosítottunk mindent, hogy gyerekjáték vigyázni magamra. - Felállt, és indulni készült. - Szerintem, csak az bosszantja, hogy kimarad valamiből, amihez ész is kell.

- Talán igazad van. Ne törődj vele! Majd kiheveri - vigasztalta tovább Ron.

- Gyere, mesélj még arról a kis sárkányról, kérlek! - karolt bele Ginny, hogy könnyebb témára terelje a szót, és a klubhelyiség sarka felé húzta a fiút. Ron még hátba veregette, aztán elindult megkeresni a barátnőjét.


	25. Chapter 25

**25. fejezet - Ébredés**

Harry ezúttal nem várta meg a közös reggelit a barátaival. Hogy elkerülje az újabb vitákat, inkább korán elindult Godric's Hollow-ba, tarisznyájában az utolsó hozzávalóval.

Aberforth, miután üdvözölte, egyenesen a konyhába vezette. Büszkén mutatta lassú tűzön rotyogó főzetet, ami pontosan olyan színű és állagú volt, amilyen lírásnak ebben fázisban a receptben szerepelt.

- Nagyon jól sikerült - állapította meg elismeréssel Harry, és átnézte a férfi jegyzeteit is. Minden rendben levőnek látszott.

- Sikerült megszerezni, ami még hiányzott?

- Természetesen. - Harry kirakta az üveget az asztalra.

- Azért annyira nem természetes - mérte végig fürkészve a férfi. - Remélem, nem öltél meg senkit érte.

- Szerencsém volt, mint már olyan sokszor - magyarázta sóhajtva a fiú, látva, hogy nem ússza meg ennyivel. - Nemrég kelt ki a Roxfort mellé telepített magyar mennydörgő pár első kicsinye. Mivel jól ismerem a sárkányok felügyelőjét, rábeszéltem, hogy hozzuk el a törmeléket a fészekből.

Az idős varázsló hitetlenkedve felhúzta szemöldökét.

- Mit mondtál neki, mire kell? Nem fog tiltott szerek orvgazdaságáért feladni?

- Dehogy, teljesen megbízható. Ő is a Főnix Rendjének a tagja, és Ron bátyja. Még azt is elintézte, hogy tegnapra felmentést kapjak az órák alól, hogy időben megszerezhessük.

- Csak nem árultad el, mit készítesz? Miért kellett nagydobra verni ezt a dolgot? Ha lenyomoznak, és eljutnak hozzám… Hányan tudnak erről?

- Nyugodjon meg! Senki sem tud semmit! Mindenki abban a tudatban van, hogy az iskola bájitaltan szertára részére gyűjtöttük be a ritka anyagot. Lumpsluck professzornak odaadtam a felét, így mindenki jól járt. De kellett valami hihető indok, hogy az igazgatónő is beleegyezzen. - Azt már nem merte szóbahozni, hogy Charlie tud ugyan a főzet mibenlétéről, csak a valós céljáról nem. - Nem vagyok olyan felelőtlen, mint amilyennek tart!

A férfi megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt, amit eddig mérgében visszatartott.

- Jól van. Hiszek neked.

- Hogy van Piton? - terelte másra a szót Harry.

- Valamivel jobban, de még mindig nagyon gyenge a folyamatos vérveszteségtől. Sokat alszik, és kétóránként cserélnem kell az átvérzett kötéseit. Ritkán tér magához, és akkor is csak pár percre. A gyulladás és a láz sem enyhül addig, amíg a marások nem forrnak be.

- Mondott valamit?

- Nem sokat. Azt hiszi, ebbe bele fog halni - a férfi a padlót nézte. - Beszéltem róla, hogy készül számára egy főzet, ami segíthet, de többet nem mondtam.

- Engem említett?

- Nem. Úgy vettem észre, sosem kedveltétek egymást. Nem akartam felzaklatni.

- Igaza van. - Harryn furcsa érzés lett úrrá. Jó lett volna a bájitalmester orra alá dörgölni, hogy igenis megbirkózik még a kivételesen nehéz bájitalok elkészítésével is. Látni akarta rajta meglepetését, és hogy elismerje, mekkorát tévedett vele kapcsolatban. Tudatni akarta vele, hogy visszaadta a kölcsönt, és gyűlölete ellenére ő is igyekszik megmenteni az életét. Akárcsak Piton, amikor Mógus megátkozta a seprűjét a kviddics meccsen. Már nem tartozik neki többé. Majd ennek is eljön az ideje, ha minden jól sikerül. - Igaza van.

Aberforth lement kicserélni Piton kötéseit, és levitt néhány vérpótló-, láz- és fájdalomcsillapító főzetet. Harry látta, hogy ismét kifogyott a készlet, így hát nekifogott, a következő adag elkészítésének. Feltett a szabad tűzre egy üstöt, és munkához látott. Amikor elkészült, elővette a sárkánytojáshéj darabokat, újra áttanulmányozta a receptet. Egy kis ezüst mozsárban finom porrá törte, és pontosan kimérte a megfelelő mennyiséget. Aberforth nemsokára visszatért, és pontban déli 12-kor elérkezett az idő. Harry és a házgazda a főzethez adták az utolsó összetevőt, azután elvégezték a megfelelő irányba az utolsó 14 keverést. Már csak várni kellett, és éjfélkor elzárni alatta az apró lánggal égő tüzet.

- Ha jól sikerült, egy füstkígyónak kell kiemelkednie majd belőle. Csak akkor adhatjuk be neki.

Az egész munka nem volt annyira kimerítő és idegőrlő, mint a várakozás. Felváltva ültek feszülten, és mászkáltak fel-alá a nappaliban. Még Spotty is megérezte, a két varázsló idegességét, és hol az egyik, hol a másik mellé kucorodott a pamlagra. Két kötözés között még sakkozni is megpróbáltak, a házigazda régi, finom faragásokkal díszített varázslósakk készletével, de nem igazán tudtak koncentrálni. Amikor Aberforth ismét lement kötést cserélni a betegen, Harry elővette Hermione jegyzeteit, hogy megpróbálja vele lefoglalni magát. Nem hitte, hogy valóban tanulni fog itt, de tudta, hogy muszáj a megpróbálnia, ha nem akar lemaradni. Be akarta bizonyítani a lánynak, hogy meg tudja csinálni.

Éjfél előtt nem sokkal, a jegyzetekkel ölében ébredt fel rá, hogy Aberfort a vállát rázza.

- Mindjárt itt az idő!

Harry felkászálódott, és mindketten elfoglalták helyüket az üst mellett. A varázslón látszott a kimerültség, de a feszültség nem engedte pihenni. Tekintete úgy ugrált ide-oda a helyiség tárgyain, mintha vadul keresne valamit.

Talán a lelki egyensúlyát - gondolta Harry, bár ő sem volt sokkal jobb állapotban, hiába aludt néhány órát. A remete életet élő varázslóval, talán évek óta nem történt ennyi minden, mint az utóbbi hetekben.

- Minden rendben lesz - bizonygatta a férfi rekedt hangon. Úgy tűnt, magát is győzködi.

A griffekkel díszített állóóra kondulására, Harry eloltotta a tüzet az üst alatt. Lélegzet visszafojtva vártak. Meredt tekintetüket le sem bírták venni a főzetről, melynek gomolygó gőze lassan megsűrűsödött. A halványan fénylő pára fokozatosan felfelé emelkedve végül kanyargó kígyóformát öltött. Fényesen derengett néhány másodpercig, azután elenyészett.

- Sikerült!

Mindketten széles mosollyal lélegeztek fel. A továbbra is halványan sugárzó folyadékot néhány egyforma üvegcsébe adagolták. A férfi megnyitotta a rejtekajtót, és várakozva nézte Harryt, aki nem mozdult.

- Menjen le, és cseppentsen belőle minden sérülésre, a sebek széleitől kezdve. Csak egyszer menjen végig a sebeken, legközelebb ugyanis csak egy óra múlva alkalmazható a szer. Összesen hétszer kell kezelni, hogy a hatás teljes legyen. Én megvárom itt.

- Nem. Neked is ott kell lenned! A te munkád gyümölcse az egész. Ha felépül, az csak a te érdemed lesz.

Harry pár pillanatig tétovázott, és végül legyőzte a kíváncsiság.

- Szóljon fel, ha mélyen alszik. Akkor lemegyek én is. Nem akarok problémákat.

Aberforth bólintott, és Spotty nyomában lesietett.

Harry furcsán érezte magát. Nem tudta beazonosítani kavargó érzelmeit. Szerencsére a férfi hívása felhangzott, és gyorsan követte őt a pincébe.

Piton ezúttal is mélyen aludt. Amikor a takaró alól előtűnt a férfi szikár, inas, égis izmos teste, amit csak alsó fedett, Harry zavarba jött. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ilyen szituációban fogja látni gyűlölt bájitaltanárát. Ha ezt Piton tudná, nem érné meg a holnapot, ebben biztos volt.

Bőre szürkés zöld árnyalatú volt, viszont a karjain és lábain tépett sebeket kivéve minden érülése begyógyult, hála Aberforth gondos ápolásának. Néhány, vágás nyoma még Pirosan izzott a többi, szinte világítóan fehér régi forradásnyom között. A varázsló sorra eltávolította testéről a kötéseket. Az egyik üvegcsét a fiú felé nyújtotta. Megálltak az ágy két oldalán, hogy kezelésbe vegyék a sérült karokat.  
A beteg Harry felé eső bal bicepszén és alkarján lévő marcangolt sebekből kanyargó patakként szivárgott a vér. Harry bambán meredt a kezében tartott fiolára, majd szinte gépiesen utánozni kezdte Aberforth mozdulatait. Körben haladva az elixír apró cseppjeivel borította a gyulladástól pirosló sebszéleket. Ahol a főzet beszívódott a szövetekbe, fokozatosan elkezdett visszahúzódni a gyulladás vörös sávja, és enyhült a folyamatosan szivárgó vérzés is. Amint körbeért, látta, hogy valamivel kisebb lett a szétmarcangolt terület. Amikor az alkarhoz ért, és Piton karját maga felé fordította, hogy a másik sebhez férjen, megpillantotta a Sötét Jegyet. Ijedten ejtette el az ernyedt végtagot, mire Aberforth megrovóan rápillantott. Lassan közelebb hajolt, hogy megszemlélje a koponya szájából előbújó kígyó ábráját. Még sosem látta eddig közelről. Először azt hitte, hogy a szeme káprázik, de ahogy rámeredt, néhány pillanat múlva már biztos volt benne, hogy nem képzelődött. A tetováláshoz hasonlító ábra mozgott. A kígyó tekergőzött.

- Mi van? - fordult újra felé Aberforth, látva, hogy megdermedt.

- Ön már látta ezt? - mutatott Voldemort bélyegére.

- Igen - felelte a férfi, és folytatta a kezelést, áttérve Piton felé eső combján lévő sebekre. - Mindig ez az első jele, ha hívják. Pár perc múlva elszíneződik, és a fájdalom is felerősödik. Ilyenkor kaparja kínjában az ágydeszkát. - Fejével az ágy támlája felé intett, ahol a karmolások nyomán sok helyen hiányzott a festék.

- Milyen gyakran fordul elő?

- Mióta itt van legalább tucatszor megtörtént, de mostanában egyre ritkábban.

Harry ellátta Piton bal vádliján is a sérüléseket. Szótlanul dolgozott, miközben ezer gondolat kavargott a fejében. Mire elkészültek a művelettel, minden seb széléről elmúlt a vöröslő gyulladás, és a vérpatakok is egyre vékonyabban csordogáltak.

- Most mi a teendő? - fordult hozzá Aberforth.

- Főzettel még hatszor kell megismételni a kezelést, minden órában egyszer. Akkor már be tudnak záródni fokozatosan a sebek, és nem nyílnak fel többször.

Harry segített újabb kötéseket feltenni, azután felmentek a nappaliba. A házigazda teát és süteményt varázsolt elő a konyhából. Csendben majszolták egy darabig.

- Csak dőlj le, fiam - a férfi a pamlag felé intett. - Majd én folytatom, amíg pihensz.

- De hát maga sem aludt semmit. Hogy fogja bírni?

- Ne is törődj ezzel. Megvannak a magam trükkjei, hidd el. Annak idején egyszer Albusszal három napig egy griff fészkében lapultunk teljes éberségben, mert nem tudhattuk mikor térnek vissza a szülők, vagy mikor kel fel egy fióka és kíván meg minket vacsorára. Végül egy kecske mentett meg minket a biztos haláltól, ami a kicsinyeknek szántak a buzgó szülők. Amíg elrepültek a következő adag eleségért, szárnyakat bűvöltem rá, és kissé megnövesztettem. Bár Albus végig ellenkezett, mivel ez büntetendő, azt ő is elimerte utólag, hogy sikeresen biztonságba juttatott mindkettőnket.

Harry egy bágyadt mosolyt eresztett felé, majd a párnákon eldőlve, Spotty megnyugtató dorombolására mély álomba merült.

Amikor Harry felébredt, egyedül találta magát. Percekbe telt, mire ráébredt, hol van és miért. Az asztalon megtalálta a szemüvegét, és az órára pillantva látta, hogy már reggel 8 is elmúlt. Kidörgölte az álmot a szeméből, és nyomban észrevette, hogy a pincelejárat tárva nyitva áll.

Aberforth biztosan lement kötést cserélni - gondolt, és utána indult. Már a lépcső alján járt, amikor beszélgetés ütötte meg a fülét.

Piton tehát jobban van, az elixír hatásos volt! Örömében még arról is megfeledkezett egy pillanatra, hogy a gyűlölt bájitaltanárnak, Dumbledore professzor gyilkosának életét mentette meg. Amint észbe kapott, megtorpant. Még pont időben, hogy elkapjon néhány szót a benti beszélgetésből.

- Nem fogod elhitetni velem, hogy pont Potter gyógyított meg! - hallatszott Piton még kissé rekedtes, de szokásosan arrogáns hangja. - Azt pedig még kevésbé, hogy ő készített el hozzá egy ennyire speciális bájitalt.

- Mást nem mondhatok, ha egyszer így van. Nincs okom rá, hogy hazudjak neked. Amikor minden óvintézkedésem ellenére megtalált itt a támadás utáni reggelen, rögtön felismerte a sérüléseket. Ráadásul ő szerezte meg a receptet, és a hozzávalókat is.

- Már azt sem értem, miért nem ölt meg, azt meg pláne, hogy miért akart volna rajtam segíteni!

- Jó fiú ő, Perselus, még akkor is, ha te nem akarod észrevenni. Sokat tanult Albustól, és akármennyire akaratod ellenére történt, tőled is. Azért akarta megmenteni az életed, mert válaszokat vár tőled. Erre jobb, ha felkészülsz.

- Nincs mit mondanom neki.

- Márpedig innen addig nem távozol, ha rajtam múlik. Ennyivel tartozol neki.

- Látni sem akarom! - Pár pillanatig csen volt, majd Piton hangja ismét felhangozott, ezúttal kissé vontatottan. - Amikor évekkel ezelőtt Albus megkért erre, nekem is hetekbe telt ráakadnom a megoldásra. Addigra azonban már valahogy megoldották a Szent Mungóban is. Még szerencse, hogy akkor csak egy-két harapásról volt szó. Egyáltalán, honnan szerzett gyógyírt a harapásokra?

- Az iskolai lakosztályodból hozta el a megfelelő könyvet - Aberforth hangján hallatszott, mennyire jól mulat. Piton csak horkantott egyet, mire a másik ismét felnevetett. Harry meglepetten hallgatta a baráti hangvételű beszélgetést. Érezte, hogy illetlenség itt hallgatóznia, de a kíváncsiság a lépcsőhöz szögezte.

- Nem törhette át a védelmi varázslataimat, belépni, pedig csak én tudtam, egyedül. Hogy csinálta?

- Nem is tört meg semmit, hanem másképpen oldotta meg a dolgot. Ne is faggass! Majd ő elmeséli személyesen. Úgy látom, neked is lesznek hozzá kérdéseid.

Ravasz az öreg, akárcsak a bátyja volt - mosolyodott el a hallottakra Harry. Rövid ideig csend volt.

- Ha jól emlékszem, ritka és tiltott összetevők is szerepeltek a receptben. Honnan szereztetek acromantula mérget és sárkánytojás héjat?

- Mindkettőt a fiú hozta. A tojáshéjat személyesen vette ki a sárkány fészkéből, ráadásul még Minervával és azzal a bugyuta Lumpsluckkal is elhitette, hogy mindez csak az iskola érdekében történik, és vétek lenne veszni hagyni a ritka kincset.

- Nem hittem, hogy képes erre egy griffendéles. Bár az öreggel nem lehetett nehéz dolga, hiszen csak el kellett húzni előtte a mézesmadzagot.

- Sok mindenre képes a fiú, amiről sejtelmed sincs. Vagy csak nem akarod észrevenni, mennyire tehetséges?

- Ah, ugyanolyan nagyképű, öntelt semmirekellő, akár az apja volt! - Harrynek ökölbe szorult a keze, de még uralkodott magán.

- Ne mondd ezt! Te tudod a legjobban, hogy mindenki megváltozhat. Harry sosem volt olyan, amilyennek te látni akarod. Beszélned kell vele.

- Nem akarom látni, amíg nem muszáj. Megtennéd, hogy mély álmot bocsátasz rá, amíg összeszedem magam, és elmegyek?

- Ezt ne kérd tőlem, Perselus! Nem tehetem, a te érdekedben sem. Tisztáznotok kell néhány dolgot, és segítened kell neki, ahogy Albus kérte. A végakarata volt, nem veheted semmibe!

- Igazad van - a férfi hangja szokatlanul lemondóan csengett. - Csak próbálok kibújni a kötelezettségem alól.

- Addig könnyű dolgod volt, ám most már nincs több kibúvó. Nem menekülhetsz örökké a sorsod elől. Mindenki az ellenségének tart, de neked szövetségesekre van szükséged. Albus arra kért, segítsd Harryt, akármi is a feladata. Muszáj felfedned magad, és folytatni, amiért évekig harcoltál! Öltözz fel, amíg felkeltem. Jobb, ha hamar túlestek rajta. - Az ágy nagyot nyekkent, ahogy az idős varázsló felállt. - Kérlek, fogd vissza magad a kedvemért, amennyire lehet. Nem ajánlom, hogy megfutamodj!

Harry az utolsó pillanatban fordult meg, és sietett fel a lépcsőkön. A nappaliban a pamlagra vetette magát, mint aki csak most ébredezik. Pár másodperc múlva megjelent Aberforth, és éles tekintete láttán Harry úgy érezte, a férfi tudja, hogy minden szót hallott odalent.

- Jobban van és beszélni akar veled. Jó lesz sietned, mielőtt meggondolja magát, és inkább elmegy.

- Már ennyire jól van?

- Hát, nem az az ágyban fekvő típus, az biztos.

Harry a lépcső felé indult, de látva, hogy a férfi nem követi, megállt.

- Maga nem jön?

- Van, amit nektek kell elintéznetek egymás közt. Nincs szükség rám odalent, és addig pihennék egy kicsit. Rám fér, hiszen tegnap reggel óta talpon voltam. - Szemével kissé hunyorított, és Harrynek ismét Albus Dumbledore jutott róla az eszébe. Mély lélegzetet vett, és megindult lefelé.

Piton az ágyon ült, és meglepő módon, ezúttal sötétszürke nadrágot és inget viselt. Bizonyára Aberforth-tól kapott kölcsön néhány ruhadarabot a harcban ronggyá szakadtak helyett. Harry kissé meglepődött, hiszen ezelőtt sohasem látott rajta mást, mint éjfeketét. A bájitaltanár arca még mindig sápadtszürke volt, és láthatóan nagyon megviselte az elmúlt két hét. Éles, fekete szeme, és kemény tekintete azonban a régi volt.

Megmentettem az életét, és még én vagyok zavarban - gondolta mérgesen Harry, és összeszedte magát.

- Látom, jobban van.

- Ne várd, hogy megköszönjem - vetette oda undorral a férfi.

- Nem is vártam ilyesmit. Egyébként, Mr. Dumbledore ápolása és gondoskodása nélkül nem érte volna meg, hogy elkészüljön a varázsfőzet. Ön is megmentett már engem, most tehát kvittek vagyunk. Nem tartozom már önnek semmivel.

- Tévedsz, Potter! Válaszokkal igen!

- Akárcsak maga nekem. Magyarázatokkal, amiket bizonyítania is kell.

- Erre nem kényszeríthetsz!

- Mindenesetre mindent el fogok követni, hogy megtudjam, amit kell.

- Nem szedsz ki belőlem semmit, ha én nem akarom. A legnagyobb okklumentorok sem jártak nálam eredménnyel. Gondolom, nem kell neveket mondanom - nézett rá kihívóan Piton.

- Nekem ne dicsekedjen azzal, miképpen verte át évekig Albus Dumbledore-t, vagy akár Voldemortot! Ha már témánál vagyunk, árulja el végre, kihez volt hűséges? Vagy végig a saját pecsenyéjét sütögette 17 évig? Miért ölte meg az igazgatót?

Harry állta a férfi tekintetét, és elszántan várta a válaszokat.

- Ez nem rád tartozik, Potter! Már megint olyasmibe ütöd az orrodat, amihez semmi közöd!

- Ebben téved. Pontosan, és kizárólag rám tartozik. Dumbledore professzor megbízott egy feladattal, amit ő akart véghezvinni, de már nem tudta befejezni. Nekem kell folytatnom minden áron, és sajnálatomra önt jelölte meg, mint aki segíthet ebben nekem. Tarozom annyival az emlékének, hogy nem vetem el azonnal az álláspontját, és meghallgatom a maga álláspontját is. A válaszaitól függ a sorsa. - Piton arcán hitetlenkedés futott át, de olyan villanásszerűen, hogy Harry azt hitte, csak képzelődött, így folytatta. - Válaszokat kell kapnom, hogy tudjam, mit kell tennem. Adjam fel az auroroknak mint nyomorult gyilkost, vagy avassam a bizalmamba, ahogy az igazgató kérte a hagyatéki levelében. Nehéz lesz meggyőznie, ugyanis sokkal szívesebben választanám az első verziót.

- Na igen. Te is kaptál tőle levelet. - A férfi láthatóan továbbra is figyelmen kívül hagyta feltett a kérdéseket.

- Maga pedig ellopta a sajátját a minisztériumból. Hogyan jutott be?

- Mit gondolsz, Potter, milyen eszközökkel dolgozik egy kém? Szerinted feltartóztatta volna valaki Arthur Weasleyt, amikor éjjel túlórázik?

Harryt meglepetésként érte, hogy erre a kérdésére azonnal választ kapott. Feltörő indulatait legyűrve, igyekezett folytatni hát a faggatózást.

- Maga képes volt visszaélni Mr. Weasley külsejével? Hány ember alakját tudja még felvenni a Rendből százfűlé főzettel? És ők mind megbíztak magában!

- Gondolkodj, Potter! Az ilyen trükkjeimnek köszönheted az életed, a barátaiddal együtt! - vágta a fejéhez ingerülten a férfi.

- Miről beszél? - szörnyedt el Harry.

- Hát nem jöttél rá? Gőzöd sincs, mikor van holdtölte igaz? Azt hittem, legalább a tudálékos kis barátnőd, vagy az a szerencsétlen Weasley rájön előbb-utóbb, de úgy látszik túlbecsültelek benneteket. - Elhúzta a száját, amit meglepő módon akár fanyar mosolyként is lehetett értelmezni.

- Miről van szó? - értetlenkedett tovább Harry.

- Mit gondolsz, ki intézte el a halálfalókat _teliholdkor _a Grimmauld téren? Ugye nem gondoltad, hogy vérfarkas barátod ilyenkor emberek közé merészkedik? Még Lastrange is kapizsgált valamit utólag, de szerencsére azóta nem ez a legnagyobb gondja.

- Maga volt! - Harry arcán a megdöbbenés és az becsapottság okozta harag tükröződött. - Furcsálltam is, hogy Remus annyira szigorú és rideg volt, de betudtam a haragjának. - A fiú maga elé meredt. - Akkor hát ismét megmentette az életemet, és a többiekét is… Miért csinálta?

- Elhiheted, hogy nem szívjóságból tettem!

- Ne bújjon ki a válaszok alól! Tudni akarom az okait! Mégpedig az igazat!

- Ha olyan jó bájital szakértő lettél, bizonyára készítettél Veritaserumot is, nemde? - Piton szavaiból csöpögött a gúny.

- Tudja jól, hogy csak egy holdciklus alatt érik meg, és állandó felügyeletet igényel. Nem állt módomban elkészíteni.

- Hm. Tehát mégis ragadt rád valami bájitaltanból. Ha belegondolok, hogy ott volt a tavalyi tankönyvem, és bizonyára Miss Granger is, az ő segítségével esetleg elhiszem, hogy elkészítetted a főzetet a harapásokra…

- Nem segített senki! Csak Aberforth Dumbledore felügyelte a főzetet és hozzáadott néhány hozzávalót, amíg nem lehettem itt. A barátaim még csak nem is tudnak róla, hogy min dolgoztam.

- Ki hitte volna? - A cinizmus alá rejtett hitetlenkedés halványan kicsengett a férfi hangjából. - És mondd csak, hogyan jutottál hozzá a recepthez?

- Magánál találtuk a Tiltott Részlegből kiemelt kötetek között.

- Hogyan jutottatok be, a lakosztályomba?!

- Sealy, a házimanó vitt be bennünket, Dumbledore professzor portréjának felhatalmazásával.

- Tehát egy házimanó - morfondírozott félhangosan a férfi, maga elé meredt tekintettel. - Remélem nem tettetek tönkre semmit! Mit kerestetek ott?

- Kerestünk valamit, de sokkal többet találtuk, mint reméltük. - Harry most kapott észbe, hogy eddig egyetlen kérdésére sem kapott választ, ám ő már rengeteg dolgot kifecsegett. - Amint látom, nem hiába kémkedett évekig. Igyekszik mindent kiszedni belőlem, de ezentúl én kérdezek - szögezte le határozott hangon.

Piton fürkésző tekintettel nézett rá. Sokat változott, mióta utoljára látta. Magabiztosabb, és elszántabb lett. Úgy tűnt, Harry az utóbbi időben sokat tanult, és nem csak bájitaltanból. Talán nem véletlenül bízott rá fontos titkokat Albus - gondolta a férfi. Végül is nincs más lehetősége, hiszen a halálfalók, a Rend tagjai és az aurorok egyaránt keresik.

- Veritaserum nélkül, csak a szavamban bízhatsz. Vajon ez elég lesz-e neked?

- Nem hinném, de azt elfogadom, ha megosztja velem bizonyos emlékeit - felelte Harry lesütött szemmel. amikor Egyszerre felvillant előtte az a másik merengő, amiben kileste Piton magánéletének legkínosabb pillanatait. Szégyen töltötte el azért, amit az apja és barátai műveltek vele annak idején. Várta a férfi megismétlődő dühkitörését, ám az elmaradt.

- Tényleg megváltoztál - felelte a férfi keserű fintorral az arcán. - Már engedélyt kérsz az ilyesmihez. Gratulálok.

- Nem kérném, ha nem lenne indokolt. Látni akarom, kihez volt hűséges, és miért végzett Albus Dumledore-ral! Felismerem a módosított emlékképeket, már volt szerencsém ilyesmihez. Ne is próbáljon átverni!

Piton arcán ezúttal ismét átvillant néhány érzelem, amit talán megrökönyödéshez volt hasonló, de mire Harry beazonosította volna, máris tovatűnt. A hallottak után felébredt a férfiban a kíváncsiság, mivel tudja még meglepni a kölyök. Vajon honnan tudhat ilyen dolgokat?

- Egyezséget javaslok. Bizonyos dolgokat megmutatok neked Aberforth merengőjében, és te ugyanezt teszed cserében. Megmutatod például, hol voltatok az igazgatóval az utolsó estén. Ehhez azonban először elő kell keríteni a pálcámat.

Harry kapott az alkalmon, és arra gondolt, ki kell használnia, hogy Piton felajánlott egy ilyen lehetőséget, még akkor is, ha egy vérbeli mardekárossal áll szemben. Viszont neki sem állt szándékában meggondolatlanul kiadni legféltettebb titkait.

- Rendben van. Aberforth nemrég lepihent. Keltsem fel?

- Nem muszáj. A merengőt valamelyik polc tetején találod a nappaliban. Valószínűleg láthatatlan. A pálcám pedig gondolom, a párnája alatt pihen a sajátja mellett.

- Máris utánanézek.

Harry valóban megtalálta a kívül-belül rúnákkal díszített kerek kőtálat, amikor végigtapogatta a polcok tetejét. A pálca azonban nehezebb dolog volt. Amikor kinyitotta a házigazda hálószobájának ajtaját, az alvó férfi szeme azonnal felpattant.

- Mit akarsz? Valami baj van? - förmedt rá mogorván az álmosságtól.

- Csak Piton pálcájára lenne szükségem. Úgy látszik sikerül vele zöldágra vergődni.

- Tessék, vidd - adta át a varázsló a szénfekete pálcát, miután félig lehunyt szemmel kihúzta a párnája alól. - A pincét hoppanálásgátló tér védi, úgyhogy nem szökhet meg előled. Viszont vigyázz, mert ha felbosszantod simán meg fog átkozni. - Azzal visszahanyatlott a párnákra, és horkolni kezdett.

Néhány perc múlva Harry és Piton a pincében ültek, közöttük, pedig a merengő feküdt a kis asztalon.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. fejezet - Emlékek**

Harry Piton felé nyújtotta a pálcáját.

- Meglep, hogy együttműködik.

- Van más választásom? - fintorgott a férfi, miközben elvette. - Ki kezdi?

- Természetesen maga. Az én hűségem Dumbledore professzorhoz nem kérdéses. - Harry volt tanára sötét szemeibe mélyesztette tekintetét. Ezúttal nem tartott az elméje elleni támadástól, hiszen bár Piton keményen tartotta magát, sejteni lehetett, mennyire le van gyengülve. Látta, hogy a férfinak nincs ínyére, hogy így alakult a helyzet, de visszafogja indulatait. - Ha valóban tudni akarja, merre jártunk az igazgatóval, bizonyítania kell, hogy melyik oldalon áll! Tudni akarom miért ölte meg őt!

A sápadt varázsló lassú, vontatott mozdulattal emelte halántékához varázspálcáját, és lehunyt szemmel egy vékony, csillámló emlékfonalat emelt ki elméjéből. A merengőbe ejtve az anyag lágy örvénylésbe kezdett.

- Itt van, amire kíváncsi vagy - intett a kőtál felé.

- Maga nem tart velem?

- Nem olyan élmény, amit szívesen megismételnék - húzta el a száját a férfi.

Harry néhány pillanatig a zárkózott arcot figyelte, majd az ezüstösen kavargó emlékbe merítette arcát.

A kastély pincéjében, Piton lakosztályában találta magát, éppen a kandalló mellett, ahol legutóbb is beléptek. Az íróasztalnál a bájitaltanár ült, szokásos fekete talárjában, a szemben lévő karosszékben, pedig Albus Dumbledore simogatta hosszú, ősz szakállát. Bal keze pont úgy festett, mint amikor Harry utoljára látta, fekete és aszott volt, mintha leégett volna róla a bőr és a hús. Tehát az elmúlt tanévben járhatnak. Mivel ablak nem volt a helységen, Harry a pontosabb időpontot nem tudta meghatározni.

- Perselus, tudomásomra jutott, hogy az életemre törnek. - Piton felkapta a fejét, és tekintetében hitetlenség csillant. - Az ifjú Malfoy megbízatásáról van szó. Feltehetően a saját és apja életéért csérbe ki kell oltania az enyémet.

- Az nem lehet! - pattant fel a férfi. Megkerülve az íróasztalt és az idős varázslót, keresztülvágott a helyiségen. A hosszú könyvszekrény előtt fel-alá kezdett járkálni, olyan lendülettel, hogy lobogó talárja szárnyként repült mögötte. - Tudod, hogy esküt tettem, Narcissának, hogy végrehajtom a fia feladatát, ha ő képtelen lenne rá. Nem lehet, ez a megbízása! Miért pont egy kölyökkel próbálkoznának?!

Az igazgató higgadtan ült tovább, szemével nem is próbálta követni a száguldozó férfit.

- Tudom, hogy így van. Bár nem ismerem közelebbről Voldemort terveit, ebben az egyben biztos vagyok. Sok mindenről tudok, ami a kastélyban történik. A portrék rengeteg olyan dolgot látnak e falak között, amit senki más. - Piton elégedetten végigpillantott lakhelye sima kőfalán, melyen egyetlen festmény sem volt. Nem véletlen, hogy ezúttal éppen itt beszélgetnek. - Draco Malfoy küldte a mérgezett bort karácsonykor, és a megátkozott nyakék is az ő kezén ment át.

- Akkor miért nem tesz valamit?

- Mivel a megszeghetetlen eskü köt téged, nem akadályozhatom meg a bekövetkező eseményeket. Másképpen kell megközelíteni a dolgot. Úgy kell alakítanunk a jövőt, ahogy számunkra a legjobb lehetőséget nyújthatja.

- Vállalom a halált, ami az esküszegés következtében lesújt rám. Ebből ne csináljon problémát. Tudtam, mit kockáztatok, amikor belementem.

Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott.

- Szükségünk van rád, Perselus, hiszen te vagy a legfontosabb fegyverünk Voldemort ellen. Nélküled nem tudjuk kiszámítani a lépéseit, és elbukunk ebben a háborúban.

- Ha az én szerepem ennyire fontos, miért nem segíthetek többet?

- Vannak dolgok, amiket nem mondhatok el éppen neked. Túl közel vagy a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, és túl nagy nyomás nehezedik rád így is. Harry lesz az, aki ismerni fogja az egyetlen megoldást, ami által legyőzhetjük. A fiú szerepe kulcsfontosságú.

- A jóslat miatt, igaz?

- Egy részét már ismered, hiszen a saját füleddel hallottad annak idején. A többit azonban sajnos nem árulhatom el neked továbbra sem, bármennyire szeretném is. - Az idős férfi, végigfuttatta tekintetét a helyiségen, mintha arról akarna meggyőződni, hogy senki más nincs jelen rajtuk kívül. - Azonban van egy tervem.

Piton megállt, visszaült a helyére és várta a folytatást. Látszott, hogy nehezére esik egy helyben maradni.

- Felkészítem Harryt, hogy halálom után folytatni tudja majd, amin jelenleg dolgozom. Minden szükséges tudásomat igyekszem átadni neki, amivel rendelkezem a feladat végrehajtásához. Kezemben van az egyetlen megoldás, ami elpusztíthatja Voldemortot. - Dumbledore elhallgatott, és a bájitaltanárra függesztette áthatóan kék tekintetét. - A te feladatod lesz, Draco megfigyelése. Bármit tesz is azonban, semmiképpen ne lépj közbe, hogy ne veszélyeztesd az inkognitódat! Az lesz a legjobb, ha felajánlod neki a segítségedet, vagy a támogatásodat, hátha elárul még valamit, ami hasznunkra lehet. Talán más feladatot is kapott, amiről mindenképpen tudomást kell szereznünk, hogy felkészülhessünk rá.

- Mi lesz, ha a következő próbálkozása sikerrel jár?

- Nem szabad, hogy így legyen. Egyrészt nem akarom, hogy egy ilyen fiatalember, aki előtt még ott az egész élet, gyilkosságot kövessen el. Ha ki tudna törni Lucius árnyékából, talán lenne még esélye, hogy más utat válasszon. Véleményem szerint nem lesz képes rá, hogy megöljön. - Piton hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, ám az igazgató folytatta. - Másrészt, ha te teszed meg, Voldemort bizalma megerősödik irántad, és még több közvetlen információhoz juthatsz, mint eddig.

- De én nem akarom önt megölni! Ráadásul, ha egy halálfaló nem hajt végre egy feladatot, akár halál is lehet a büntetése, így az ön áldozata feleslegessé válik, hiszen Draco halála esetén én is meghalok. Mindhármunk halála teljesen értelmetlen!

- Éppen ezért kell a fiút azonnal elmenekítened, és amikor biztonságban vagytok, felajánlani neki a másik lehetőséget. Vidd el a rokonaihoz, Franciaországba! Vigyáznod kell azonban, mert csak addig vagy biztonságban, amíg ő nem tud az esküdről. Így van esély rá, hogy nem fog visszaélni vele. Nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül, hogy Lucius hatása alatt nőtt fel.

- Jobb lenne, ha egyszerűen megállítaná Dracot, és én meghalnék. Önt nem veszíthetjük el! Százfűlé-főzettel bármelyik rendtag kémkedhetne, akár az én bőrömbe bújva is.

- Tévedsz, Perselus. Bárki más azonnal lebukna, és csak még több embert veszítenénk el. A képességeid, a tudásod, a pozíciód, a kapcsolataid, és minden apró információ, aminek birtokában vagy, pótolhatatlanná tesznek téged.

- Hát nem érti, hogy maga nem halhat meg? Mi lesz utána a Roxforttal? Mi lesz a Főnix Rendjével? Ön fog össze mindent, és a Sötét Nagyúr egyedül önt tekinti méltó ellenfelének.

- Éppen ezért, ha én már nem leszek, nyeregben érzi majd magát, úgy hiszi majd, ezentúl nem áll útjában senki. Talán könnyebben vét hibákat, amit felhasználhattok ellene. Már nem vagyok a régi. Korom és a sérülésem esendővé tett. A Rend és Roxfort halálom után egyaránt Minerva kezébe fog kerülni, akiben maximálisan megbízom. Kiválóan fogja ellátni a feladatait.

- Nem kérheti, hogy öljem meg! Kérjen inkább bármi mást!

- Tudnom kell, hogy végrehajtod, amit kérek, ha itt lesz az ideje! Ezen áll vagy bukik minden. Nem akarlak újabb Megszeghetetlen Esküvel terhelni, ha nem muszáj. Csak akkor tudunk győzni, ha te hozod a híreket, és Harry végzi a dolgát. Egyedül te segítheted őt, hogy sikerüljön megállítania Voldemortot. Tőletek függ, a halálom után minden.

Piton lehajtott fejjel ült a székben, megadva magát az igazgató akaratának. Amikor végre felnézett, tekintete elszánt volt.

- Megteszem, mert maga kér rá. Azt viszont tudnia kell, hogy bármilyen lehetőséget találok, arra hogy elkerüljem, élni fogok vele.

- Köszönöm, Perselus. Sajnálom, hogy nem ilyen helyzetbe hoztalak.

Albus Dumbledore felállt, és szomorú tekintettel nézte a szótlanul maga elé bámuló férfit. Ezután sarkon fordult, majd - Harry keresztül -, a kandallóba lépett és eltűnt, a hopp por nyomában fellobbanó tűz zöld lángjaiban.

Harry ismét Aberforth Dumbledore pincéjében találta magát, maga előtt látva az összefont karral és összeszorított szájjal várakozó Pitont. Leroskadt egy székre, és csak nézett maga elé. Próbálta feldolgozni, amit az imént megtudott.

- Mi volt az, amiért ennyire megbízott magában? Mi bizonyítja, hogy valóban végig hozzá volt hűséges, és Dumbledore mellé állt a háborúban?

- Amiről beszéltünk, már nem az első Megszeghetetlen Eskü volt az életemben. Az elsőt Albus Dumbledore-nak tettem, sok-sok évvel ezelőtt. A pontos tartalma csak rám tartozik, de annyit mondhatok, hogy Aberforth volt az eskető.

- Tehát ő végig tudta, és ezért bízik magában továbbra is… - Harry elgondolkodva bámulta a padlót. - Már csak azt nem értem, hogy miután megtette, mégis hogy lehet, hogy Voldemort az életére tört? Hiszen a cél az volt, hogy a tette által közelebb kerüljön hozzá. Miért nem sikerült?

- Elárultak. - Piton hangja szinte egykedvűnek tűnt. Látva a fiú hitetlenkedő tekintetét tovább beszélt. - Úgy sejtem, saját szemeddel láttad, hogy Draco nem volt képes végrehajtani a gyilkosságot. Ott voltál, igaz?

Harry elszoruló torokkal bólintott.

- Ha őt elpusztítja a Nagyúr, az mindkettőnk életének végét jelenti, és Albus áldozata értelmét veszítette volna. Ezért, Dracot elmenekítettem, és felajánlottam neki, amit az igazgató úr javasolt. Felfedtem magam, és a talán nem annyira fényűző, de legalább biztonságos jövőt ajánlottam fel neki, a rokonainál Franciaországban. - Keserű fintorral nyugtázta Harry figyelmét. - Arra viszont nem számítottam, hogy ő az életéért és az előrelépés lehetőségéért cserében felad Voldemortnak. Nem hittem, hogy valóban velejéig gonosz, bíztam abban, hogy mivel ölni sem tudott, még nincs teljesen a sötétség hatása alatt. Tévedtem.

- Ezek szerint maga csak addig él, amíg Malfoy sértetlen? Nem tart attól, hogy vissza fog élni ezzel?

- Ha meghal, vagy annyira megsérül, hogy életveszélybe kerül, akkor nekem valóban végem. Szerencsére nincs tudatában az esküm létezésének. Előbb-utóbb valószínűleg a tudomására jut, vérbeli mardekárosként azonban bizonyára eltitkolja a dolgot. Várható, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr, vagy más jóakaróm, rajta keresztül akar majd bosszút állni az árulásomért.

- Tudja, hogy hol van most? Azt hiszem, futólag találkoztam vele. Luciust látogatta meg az anyjával az Azkabanban karácsonykor. Azt állította magáról, hogy a saját unokatestvére.

- Gondoltam, hogy visszatér az anyjához. Tudja, hogy sokat kockáztat, nem csoda, ha más külsőt visel. Honnan tudsz te erről?

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést, és a hallottakon morfondírozott. Valami más is az eszébe jutott.

- Valóban maga felügyelte a szüleim házát?

- Igen. A Nagyúr mindig tudja, mivel kínozza leginkább az embert, bár ebben az esetben még ő sem látott tisztán. Feltettem a védelmi varázslatot amit kért, így csak az léphet be oda, akin rajta van a Sötét Jegy. Tudtam, hogy Aberforth is riasztóbűbájokat helyezett el, így mindig észlelte, ha itt jártam.

- Be kell mennem abba a házba. Maga tud segíteni?

- Nem hiszem, hogy sok értelme lenne. Még én sem szívesen teszem be oda a lábamat. Már nem sok esélyed lenne észrevétlenül bejutni, ha magammal vinnélek, akkor sem. Hamarosan újabb őrt küldenek ide helyettem.

- Akkor minél hamarabb be kell jutnom, mielőtt ez megtörténik. Utána már minden esélyem odalesz. Maga és Aberforth is veszélybe kerül, ha mások is járnak majd ide.

- Csak nem aggódsz miattam? - húzta el a száját Piton. A cinikus mosoly láttán Harry a fejét rázta.

- Úgy tűnik, szükségem lesz magára, bár még magam sem tudom elhinni. - Hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, azután kotorászni kezdett a zsebében és ismét megszólalt. - Válaszolnia kell még valamire.

- Még mindig nem hiszed, hogy egy oldalon állunk? - Pattant fel a férfi ingerülten.

- Most másról van szó. - Harry végre elővette a cirkalmas „M" betűvel díszített ékszert, mely hűvösen pihent a tenyerén. Mardekár medálja aranyosan csillant a gyertyafényben. - Mit tud erről?

Piton arca még jobban elszürkült, mint eddig, vonásai kővé keményedtek.

- Hogy került hozzád?

- Az íróasztala alján találtuk elrejtve. Meglátogattuk Mundungus Fletchert az Azkabanban. Ő árulta el, hogy magához került. Ezt kerestük a lakosztályában.

- Nagyon fontos lehet számodra, ha még _oda_ is elmentetek, hogy a nyomára akadjatok. - Piton hangja enyhén rekedtesnek tűnt, ahogy folytatta. - Tudod, hogy mi ez?

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez Mardekár Malazár utolsó fellelhető ereklyéje. - Harry nagyon vigyázott, hogy nem áruljon el túl sokat. - Maga mit tud róla _még_?

Farkasszemet néztek egy rövid ideig. Mindketten a másiktól várták a feleletet.

- Úgy látom, csak az a kérdés, ki tud _többet_ - szakította meg a néma szempárbajt Piton.

Harry újabb ötlettől vezérelve szabad kezét lassú mozdulattal ruhája másik zsebébe mélyesztette, és Piton szeme elé emelte a vékony láncon lógó, hamis medált. Árgus szemekkel figyelte a férfi reakcióit. A volt bájitaltanár rezzenéstelen arccal meredt az ékszerre. A felületes szemlélő semmit sem vett volna észre a szobormerev arcvonásokon, ám Harry már megtanulta, hogy Pitonon ne is próbáljon kiigazodni. Csupán a férfi sötét szemeit nézte, amint a pupilla villanásnyi rezdülése elárulta, hogy a látvány igenis hatással van rá.

- Felismerte?

A férfi felváltva nézte a fiú kezeiben a két tárgyat.

- Ez a másik, hogyan került hozzád?

Harry úgy érezte, el kell mondania valamennyi információt, hogy a másik kiegészíthesse a történetet, és végre világossá váljon, mi miért történt.

- Azon az utolsó estén, egy tengerparti barlangban jártunk Dumbledore professzorral. Mardekár medáljáért mentünk oda. Sorra leküzdöttük a különféle akadályokat, amiket Voldemort állított az ereklye őrzésére. A medál egy kőtálban volt, egy mérgező hatású bájital alatt, amit Dumbledore professzor utasítására meg kellett itatnom vele, hogy hozzáférjünk. - Elszoruló torokkal nyelt egyet, majd sóhajtva folytatta. - Kifelé már annyira gyenge volt, hogy alig bírtuk visszaverni az inferusok támadását, és hoppanáláskor is nekem kellett vezetnem őt. Roxmortsba érve rögtön megpillantottuk a sötét jegyet a torony felett, így egyenesen odarepültünk. A többit már gondolom, már tudja…

Piton továbbra is némán bámulta az ékszert.

- Tehát ez okozta a gyengeségét. Azt hittem, az átkok miatt volt, amit a többiek rászórtak mielőtt megérkeztem. Most már mindent értek…

- Egy zöld színű folyadék volt a méreg. - Harry arca keserű fintorba torzult. - Azt mondta, akkor visz magával, ha mindent megteszek amit mond, de ennél rettenetesebbet nem is kérhetett volna. Már alig volt öntudatánál a szenvedéstől mire az ital elfogyott. Én mérgeztem meg.

- Tévedsz. Én voltam - mondta a férfi, és még zárkózottabb tartást vett fel, szorosabbra fonta maga előtt karjait, és hátat fordított.

- Hogy érti ezt? - kérdezte Harry értetlenül.

- Azt a bájitalt én készítettem el, mindkét alkalommal. A bűbáj, ami a folyadékban lévő tárgyat hozzáférhetetlenné teszi, amíg meg nem isszák, a Nagyúr fejlesztése volt. - Lassú léptekkel járkálni kezdett a kis helyiségben, és vontatott hangon folytatta. - Sok évvel ezelőtt, még mielőtt elveszítette volna a hatalmát, megkért egy különleges főzet elkészítésére. Akkor sejtelmem sem volt, mire kell, de élvezettel dolgoztam az izgalmas kihíváson. A bájital elfogyasztója lelkébe hatolva, az illető számára legfontosabb értékek, vagy szeretett személyek maga által okozott pusztulásának vízióját vetíti elé. A trauma és az önvád hatására ép elmével szinte lehetetlen túlélni, még akkor is, ha fizikailag felépülne a méreg hatásából. - Ismét megállt, és rövid idegit maga elé meredt. Harry nem mert közbeszólni, lélegzet visszafojtva várta a folytatást. - Nem sokkal később, az egyik fiatal halálfaló, akit a néhány társával együtt bizonyos régi kódexek felkutatásával bíztak meg, megdöbbentő dolgot talált. A családi könyvtárban ráakadt az egyik keresett fóliánsra, és kíváncsiságában beleolvasva rájött, mire készül a Nagyúr. Ami talált rettegéssel töltötte el, és ráébredt, hogy aki ilyesmire képes, az csakis pusztulásba döntheti a világot. Nyomozni kezdett, reménykedve, hátha keresztezheti valami módon a terveit, és így hozzám is eljutott. Hamar rájöttem, hogy valamiben sántikál, és egy kis Veritaserummal könnyedén kiszedtem belőle, mi tud. Egy halhatatlanságot biztosító, kiszakított lélekdarabról beszélt.

- A horcrux… - suttogta Harry alig hallhatóan. A szó nem kerülte el a férfi figyelmét, meglepetten pillantott rá.

- Nem akartam hinni neki, ezért utánajártam a szavainak. A fiatal halálfaló, …

- Regulus Black - szúrta közbe Harry, mire Piton bólintott, és ismét a félbeszakítás észrevétele nélkül folytatta.

- Ő mindenképpen el akarta hagyni a Nagyurat, ám rövidesen ráébredt, hogy ez nem lehetséges. Mindent egy lapra tett fel, és mivel nem tudta magában tartani tovább a titkait, beavatott engem is a terveibe. Rövidesen kiderítettük a helyszínt. Mivel jól tudtuk, hogy egyetlen embernek nincs esélye megszerezni a horcruxot, vele tartottam. - A Harry kezében lévő hamis medálra mutatott. - Ezt hozta magával, egy pár sors üzenettel, hogy az eredeti helyére tegye. Ő itta ki a bájitalt, én pedig újat töltöttem a helyére, azután kihoztam, és hazavittem a Black-házba. Ott helyben végrehajtottunk néhány bonyolult varázslatot, és bár nem volt könnyű, sikerült elpusztítanunk benne a lélekdarabot. - Piton újra járkálni kezdett a fal mentén.

- Másnap, elkeseredésében, vagy a bájital hatására azt nem tudom, merényletet próbált elkövetni a Nagyúr ellen. Bellatrix Lestrange azonnal kiszúrta unokatestvére szokatlan viselkedését, és még azelőtt megölte, hogy a közelébe kerülhetett volna. Azt hittem, ezzel minden megoldódott. Amikor néhány éve kiderült, hogy Mógust megszállta a Nagyúr, világossá vált számomra, hogy valamit elrontottunk, de mivel a témával nem foglalkozik semmilyen irodalom, nem jutottam több információhoz.

- Csak annyit rontott el, hogy nem mondta el mindezt Dumbledore-nak. - Harry vádló tekintettel nézett Pitonra. - Akkor minden másképpen alakult volna. Voldemort nem egy horcruxot készített, hanem hétfelé szakította a lelkét. Ezek felkutatásán dolgozott az igazgató, és részben sikerrel is járt. Egyet sikerült megsemmisítenie, de egyik kezének épségével fizetett érte. Egyet elpusztítottak maguk, egyet pedig én.

- Te???

- Még másodikban történt. Voldemort naplója, ami megszállta Ginny Weasleyt, és arra kényszerítette, hogy kinyissa a titkok kamráját, szintén egy kezdetleges horcrux volt. Csak a véletlenen múlott, hogy a baziliszkusz kitörött méregfogával sikerült elpusztítanom, mielőtt még újra testet ölthetett volna.

Piton szeme egy pillanatra elkerekedett a meglepetéstől, de nyomban úrrá lett a vonásain.

Látszik, hogy megviselte a sérülés, hiszen sosem szokott kiesni a szerepéből - gondolta Harry.

- Tehát ezt titkolta annyira előlem… Mi van a többivel?

- Az egyik valószínűleg Hugrabug csészéje, aminek tudjuk, hogy a birtokába jutott. Feltehetőleg Nagini is hordoz egy lélekdarabot, ezért tudja annyira jól irányítani őt Voldemort. Valamit elrejtett a Szükség Szobájában is, és most azon törjük a fejünket, hogyan juthatunk hozzá. Előfordulhat, hogy annak idején, az én megtámadásom alkalmával is egy horcruxot akart létrehozni, ezért kell feltétlenül bejutnom a házba és utánajárnom. Az utolsó lélekdarab a testében van. Más nyomot eddig nem találtunk.

- Mi ez a többes szám? Ki tud még erről?

- Az igazgató úr tanácsára még a Rend vezetőjét sem avattam be. Csak a barátaim, Ron és Hermione azok, akiknek elárulhattam, a horcruxok létezését, és a jóslat teljes tartalmát. Végig velem kutattak a Roxfort teljes könyvtári állományában, együtt voltunk az Azkabanban is, és átkutattuk a lakosztályát. Csak magáról és a bájitalról nem tudnak.

- Van valami tervetek? - leplezetlen cinizmus csendült ki a hangjából.

- El kell pusztítanunk minden horcruxot, mert csak ezután lehet megölni Voldemortot. Sejtelmem sincs ugyan, hogy mi módon, de nekem kell végeznem vele, legalábbis a jóslat így szól:

_„__Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik…_„

- Most már mindent tud, amit ahhoz kell, hogy eldöntse, akar-e segíteni a küldetésemben. Ugyan már nem térhet vissza kémkedni, mint eddig, mégis sok mindent megtudhatnék magától. Dumbledore professzor legalábbis azt mondta, számíthatok a segítségére, bár ez egyenlőre eléggé hihetetlennek tűnik számomra.

- Muszáj most döntenem? - húzta el Piton a száját.

- Ha nem áll mellém, törölni fogom az emlékezetét. Előbb-utóbb úgyis elfogják, és nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy Voldemort tudomást szerezzen a horcruxai pusztulásáról.

- Dumbledore végakarata számomra is hasonló utat jelölt meg. Aberforth mennyit tud?

- Keveset. Legalábbis a horcruxok létezését nem.

- Nem szabad őt veszélybe sodornunk ezzel. Megpróbálom rávenni, hogy hagyja el ezt a helyet, amíg újra biztonságos nem lesz. - A férfi maga elé meredve hangosan szőtte tovább gondolatait. - Valóban be kell mennünk a házba, megnézni találunk-e valamit. Utána amint lehet, elmegyek innen. Van egy biztonságos hely, ahol meghúzhatom magam, és igyekszem Aberforth-t is magammal vinni. Összeszedem a hasznos információkat, aztán átgondolom, mit tehetünk.

- Hogyan fogom felvenni magával a kapcsolatot?

- Ne álmodozz, Potter. Majd én kereslek, ha mindent elrendeztem. Tudsz még patrónus idézni, ugye?

- Persze.

- A következő alkalommal elemezzük, amit eddig megtudtatok, és megnézem az emlékeidet, hátha rájövök még valamire. Addig átnézem a horcruxok elpusztításához használható módszereket is, mert nem hinném, hogy legközelebb kéznél lesz egy baziliszkusz fog.

Harry próbálta elrejteni meglepettségét a férfi hozzáállása láttán. Piton szűkszavú, ám tárgyilagos kijelentései, és ahogy a problémára vetette magát, annyira természetesnek és logikusnak tűntek, hogy szóhoz sem jutott.

- Most először ennék végre valamit, aztán megtanítalak rá, hogyan lehet Patrónus segítségével üzenet küldeni. Ha ezzel megvagyunk, és felkészültél, átmegyünk a szomszédba - tette még hozzá a férfi, mire Harry csak bólintott, és felrohant a konyhába, hogy készítsen néhány szendvicset. Még nem igazán tudta felfogni, az új helyzetet.


	27. Chapter 27

**27. fejezet - A romos ház**

Reggeli közben Harry agya a hallottakon járt. Piton mogorva fintorral vette át az imént tőle a tálcán levitt szendvicseket, így inkább a konyhában evett pár falatot egyedül. Aberforth még mindig aludt, vagy legalábbis nem hagyta még el a hálószobáját. Miután végzett, Harry a nappaliban téblábolt. Nem tudta mihez kezdjen. Menjen le Pitonhoz, amihez nem sok kedve volt, vagy várja meg, amíg feljön a pincéből. Végül a lépcsőn felfelé baktató férfi lépteinek koppanása döntötte el a dolgot.

A volt bájitaltan tanár megállt vele szemben és elővette a pálcáját. Harry egy pillanatra azt hitte, mindjárt megátkozza, de nyomban elszégyellte magát, amikor látta, hogy a férfi nonverbálisan végrehajt egy Patrónus-bűbájt. A fehéren fénylő ködből lassan kibontakozott egy forma. Először nem ismerte fel az állatot, de ahogy tovább élesedtek körvonalai, egy ragyogó, hófehér holló öltött testet. Átfutott az agyán a közismert mugli mondás a fehér holló gyakoriságáról, de a férfi következő mozdulata ismét lekötötte minden figyelmét. Varázspálcájával a patrónusra mutatott, miközben némán szavakat formált ajkaival. A madár szárnyat bontott, és egy kört tett a levegőben, majd Harry előtt leereszkedve fénylő szemeit a fiú tekintetébe mélyesztette.

- „Így küldhetsz üzenetet." - csendült fel Harry fejében egy hang, ami nagyon hasonlított Pitonéra. Furcsa érzés volt, és enyhe visszhangot hagyott maga után a gondolataiban.

- A megidézett patrónus üzenetet közvetíthet közted és a címzett között. - Magyarázta a férfi, miközben egy intéssel eltűntette a hollót. - Először el kell végezned a varázslatot a megidézett patrónuson: _Saepius Nuntius! _- Harry utána ismételte a varázsigét, mire Piton cinikusan folytatta. - Jól teszed, ha nyomban elsajátítod a nonverbális alkalmazását. Ez nem bejegyzett varázslat, hanem Albus Dumbledore találmánya. Ennek segítségével üzennek egymásnak a Főnix Rendjének tagjai is. Nem tanácsos, hogy mások is megismerjék az üzenetküldés ilyen módját, mint ahogy annak tartalmát sem. - A férfi lassan, járkálni kezdett fel és alá miközben magyarázott. - Szavak formájában kell elhangzania az üzenet szövegének. Amennyiben ez túl kockázatos, és a mai világban mindig és mindenhol az, megteheted, hogy némán formálod, és magadban ejted csak ki őket. Gondolatban alkalmazva nem működik, mert akkor nem lenne egyértelmű az üzenet pontos tartalma. Végül felidézed magad előtt a címzettet. Kezdj hozzá!

Harry koncentrált, és a felidézett boldog emlék hatása alatt megidézte ragyogóan fénylő patrónusát. Piton karba font kézzel, és összevont szemöldökkel szemlélte az előtűnő kecses szarvast.

_- „Saepius Nuntius!" - _mondta ki magában Harry a varázsigét. Elsőre nem sikerült, de nem kellett sokáig kísérleteznie. Néhány próbálkozás után a fényszarvas tekintete felé fordult, várva az üzenetet.

- „Azt hiszem sikerült" - mondta ki hangtalanul a szavakat, majd némán befejezte. - „Perselus Pitonnak."

A patrónus fürgén szökellt néhányat a helyiségben, és megállt a professzor előtt. A férfi néhány pillanatig figyelt, majd felhúzott szemöldökkel Harry felé fordult.

- A kreativitásod hagy némi kívánnivalót, de ezúttal megteszi.

A férfi viselkedésétől Harry ismét a hatodéves Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órák egyikén érezte magát. Ezúttal azonban csodálkozva nyugtázta a majdnem-dicséretet.

- Szeretném ezt megtanítani a barátaimnak is. - Látva a varázsló megkeményedő vonásait, tovább érvelt. - Ron egész családja úgyis a Rend tagja. Nem kell, hogy tudjanak róla, és csak vészhelyzetben használnánk. Így baj esetén a Főnix Rendjétől is segítséget kérhetünk. - Harry tovább próbálkozott. - Legalább velük tudnám gyakorolni.

- Éppen elég gyakorlás lesz az, ha üzenek, és te válaszolsz. Jobb, ha minél kevesebben ismerik. Ezen kívül, rólam sem beszélhetsz senkinek! Nem tudhatják meg, hogy kapcsolatban állunk.

- Akkor mondja meg, mivel magyarázzam ki, miért voltam itt, és mit mondjak, ha máskor is elmennék egyedül. Nem akarok többet hazudni nekik. Nem véletlenül bízott egyedül bennük az igazgató!

- Nem hinném, hogy Weasley hajlandó lenne valaha is együttműködni velem. Akire nem számíthatok, azzal soha nem dolgozom együtt! Amilyen ügyetlen, úgyis csak bajt okozna. Granger legalább tehetséges, bár nem bírom elviselni a tudálékosságát.

- Ők a barátaim! - vágta a férfi fejéhez indulatosan Harry. - Sokkal inkább megbízom bennük, mint magában! Akármit is láttam a merengőben, ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy minden úgy lesz, ahogy maga akarja.

A kiabálásra kinyílt a házgazda hálószobájának ajtaja, és kilépet rajta Aberforth Dumbledore.

- Azt hittem kibírjátok, hogy egymás torkának essetek - morogta maga elé, és letelepedett az egyik karosszékbe. Spotty rögtön az ölébe pattant, és hangosan dorombolva összekucorodott. - Mi a probléma?

- A kölyök ki akarja teregetni, hogy kapcsolatban áll velem! - vakkantotta ingerülten Piton.

- Aha. Tehát legalább ezen már túl vagytok. - Átható tekintettel Harryt fürkészte. - Reméltem, hogy nem vagy ennyire meggondolatlan.

- A barátaim az egyetlenek, akiknek Albus Dumbledore beleegyezésével elmondhattam a legfontosabb információkat. Bennük még ő is megbízott, én pedig eddig is csak az ő segítségükkel jutottam valamire.

- A gyógyító bájitalt azonban teljesen egyedül nyomoztad ki. Megszerezted a hozzávalókat, és még el is készítetted. Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezentúl is szükséged van rájuk? - A férfi kérdő tekintete láttán Harry elbizonytalanodott, de végül megrázta a fejét.

- Örülnék, ha kihagyhatnám őket ebből, hiszen ha velem tartanak, életveszélynek teszik ki magukat.

- Ha ennyire fontosan neked, akkor ők jelentik a legsebezhetőbb pontodat is.

Harry makacsul felszegte a fejét, és Piton felé fordult.

- A barátaim mindig feltétel nélkül mellettem állnak, és csak rájuk számíthatok bármikor, bármiben.

- Ha Albus is így látta, bizonyára megalapozottak a fiú érvei - mondta Aberforth Pitonnak, majd ismét Harryhez fordult. - Egy részleges igazsággal talán megoldhatnánk a helyzetet. - Szerintem hozd a tudomásukra, természetesen a megfelelő óvintézkedések megtétele után, hogy létrehoztál egy különleges főzetet, és megmentetted vele a titokzatos támadás áldozatát.

Piton már közbe akart vágni, de az idős varázsló leintette.

- A kilétét azonban saját kérésére, nem fedheted fel, még előttük sem.

- Pontosan azért nem tanácsos többet elárulnod, mivel ők potenciális célpontok a Sötét Nagyúr számára. Nem fog habozni, hogy felhasználja őket ellened, ha a közelükbe tud férkőzni - vette át a szót tárgyilagos hangnemben Piton. - Pontosan ezért kell az iskolában maradniuk, akárcsak neked, Potter.

- Ezzel nem hazudsz tovább, mégsem veszíted el a bizalmukat - tette hozzá Aberforth. - Tudasd velük, hogy segítségre is számíthatsz az illetőtől, így nem fognak meglepődni, ha kapcsolatba lép veled.

Harry megadóan bólintott, hiszen ennél jobbat ő sem tudott volna kitalálni.

- Mikor indulunk? - fordult a témát lezárva Pitonhoz.

- Azonnal - vakkantotta rá a másik, és magára terített egy sötétszürke talárt.

- Hová-hová? - kapta fel a fejét a házigazda. - Miről maradtam le?

- A Nagyúr új őrt fog kijelölni ide. Talán már meg is tette. Be kell vinnem Pottert, mielőtt még lehetetlenné válik.

- Biztosan szükséges ez? - vonta fel szemöldökét kérdőn az idős varázsló. - Még nem jelzett ugyan a védelmi varázslatom, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs közvetlen veszély.

- Mindnyájunknak el kell hagynunk átmenetileg a falut. Ha visszatértem megbeszéljük a többit.

- Semmi kedvem elhagyni a házam! - mondta visszafojtott indulattal Aberforth. - Ne keltsetek feltűnést! Nem akarok halálfalókat látni a környéken.

- Ez nem rajtunk múlik. Tudod, hogy körültekintő leszek. - Az ajtóból még visszafordult a másik felé. - Nem tartasz velünk?

- Nem, köszönöm. Inkább fedezlek benneteket.

Harry a többiek tanácsára felöltötte a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és Piton nyomában kilépett a házból.

Elszorult torokkal lépkedett, immár nem először, szülei hajdani otthona felé. Tekintetét az előtte lobogó talárra szegezte, miközben követte a férfit. A hideg, februári szél még a lepel alatt is csípte a bőrét. A borult, felhős ég alatt a düledező ház még nyomasztóbb képet mutatott, mint először a nyári napfényben.

Piton megállt néhány méterre az épülettől, és Harry meglepetésére egyenesen felé fordult. Olyan érzés töltötte el, mint amikor Dumbledore professzor beszélt hozzá, átlátva a lepel alatt. Lenézve azonban megpillantotta a lábnyomatit, és ráébredt, hogy csak a varázsló megtéveszthetetlen figyelme az, ami mindenre kiterjed.

- Fogd meg a karom! - vezényelte, majd pálcájával néhányat pöccintett a fiú felé. - Hoppanálunk, hogy ne hagyjunk felesleges nyomokat.

Ezután választ sem várva megpördült, és mindkettőjüket magával rántotta az örvénylés.

Amikor Harry ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és levette a köpenyét, egy poros, romos előszobában találta magát. Éppen a nappali ajtajában állt. A falakról lemállott a vakolat, a padlóból sok helyen növények sarjadzottak ki, szétfeszegetve a hajdani kőlapok réseit. Mindent szürke por és pókháló borított. A bezsaluzott ablakokon nem hatolt be fény, csak a beszakadozott tető lyukain derengett be valamennyire a piszkosszürke égbolt.

Ahogy szemük hozzászokott a félhomályhoz, fokozatosan előtűntek a szétfoszlott szőnyegek és függönyök maradványai, az összetört bútorok szerteszóródott darabjai, és néhány felismerhető használati tárgy. Olyan érzést keltett a látvány, mintha legalább száz év telt volna el, nem tizenhat, amióta emberek éltek itt.

Harry lelki szemei előtt megelevenedett a ház. A fakó színek kiélesedtek, a tárgyak valaha volt állapotukban jelentek meg, és meleg fény árasztott el mindent. Egy otthon képe vetült a pusztulás helyszínére.

Piton ezalatt körbejárta a nappalit. Lépteinek zaja, és feszült hangja visszazökkentette a valóságba.

- Sietnünk kell, Potter! Most nincs idő álmodozni! - Rideg hangja azonban ellentétben állt falfehér arcszínével, és ide-oda rebbenő pillantásával. Látatóan rá is nyomasztóan hatott a környezet.

- Hol történt? - nyögte ki Harry, miután legyűrte a gombócot a torkában. Most a gyomra ugrott össze, mit egy apró kavics. Piton az egyik ajtóhoz ment, és intett, hogy lépjen be.

A küszöbön állva bepillantott a kisebb helyiségbe. Egy valaha volt gyerekágy forgáccsá tört, alig felismerhető maradványai borították a hajdani deszkapadlót. Itt mutatkoztak leginkább a pusztulás nyomai. Még a falak sem álltak egyenesen, a csupaszon kilátszó kövek is meglazultak a legtöbb helyen. Néhány pillanatra maga előtt látta szülei holttestét, és fülében visszacsengtek édesanyja sikolyai, amit a dementorok közelsége idézett fel benne néhány évvel ezelőtt.

- Át kell kutatnunk mindent!

Piton hangja hallatán, Harry megpróbálta elűzni képzeteit, és nekilátott, hogy segítsen társának a keresésben. Piton különféle varázslatokat használt, Harry pedig kézzel turkált véletlenszerűen a romhalmazban. Miközben gondolataiba merült, akaratlanul is felidézte magában Aberforth beszámolóját a tizenhat évvel ezelőtti eseményekről.

- Ugye maga is itt volt _akkor_? - szegezte a férfinak a kérdést hirtelen.

- Mit tudsz te erről? - vetette oda Piton, de nem nézett a szemébe. A padló egy meghatározott pontjára meredt, mint aki lát valamit, ám nem tudja levenni róla a szemét.

- Aberforth sok mindent elmondott arról, mit történt. Úgy érzem, volt azonban, amit nem osztott meg velem. Hallani akarom a maga verzióját is!

- Most nincs erre idő! - torkolta le a varázsló, és folytatta a kutatást.

- Meg kell tudnom! Maga volt az, aki Voldemort után bejött, igaz? - vonta kérdőre ismét Harry.

- Igen.

A szűkszavú válasz meglepte Harryt.

- Mit talált itt?

Az dühösen fújt egyet, és kelletlenül, de válaszolt.

- Potter holtteste az előszobában feküdt. A nappaliban, a kisszoba ajtajában hevert a Nagyúr köpenye és pálcája. - Maguk köré intett, szemével ismét az előző pontra meredve. - Lily Evans itt feküdt a kiságy előtt, a földön. Te az ágyban voltál, homlokodon a friss, átokverte sebhellyel. Kivittem a köpenyt, és a pálcát, hogy a többi halálfalót elrettentsem. Miután elmentek, feloldottam az Aberforth-ra szórt sóbálvány átkot, és értesítettük Albus Dumbledore-t. Ennyi.

Harry szinte önkívületben megérintette a földet ott, ahol Piton mutatta. A törmeléket félrekotorta, és végigsimított a hajdani padlózat megmaradt deszkáin. Ahogy kotorászott, ujjai egyszer csak valami kemény és fémes felületet érintettek. Nyomban észbekapott, és kikaparta, amit talált. Kezében egy ezüstből készült, borzokkal díszített, pohárkát tartott. Nyomban felismerte. Hugrabug Helga utolsó fellelhető ereklyéjét tartotta a kezében.

- Tedd le, amíg megvizsgálom! - lépett mellé a férfi. Néhány bonyolultnak tűnő néma bűbájjal megvizsgálta, majd intett, a fiúnak. - Ez nem horcrux. Semmilyen sötét varázslat nincsen rajta, csak a hagyományos törhetetlenségi és oxidálódás elleni bűbájok. Ezért nem találták meg a varázslataim.

- Tehát Dumbledore professzornak igaza volt. Horcruxot akart létrehozni a halálommal, de már nem volt rá ideje. - Harry hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. - A tárgyat a talárjába rejtette. - Magammal viszem a Roxfortba. Az alapítók egyikének ereklyéje ott lesz a legjobb helyen.

- Váratlan fordulat - morogta maga elé Piton.

- Akkor hát továbbra is három tárgyat keresünk, és Naginit is el kell pusztítanunk - tette hozzá Harry.

- Megvan, amiért jöttünk. Induljunk! - sürgette a férfi. Hamarosan elhagyták a düledező házat.

Aberforth a nappaliban várta őket.

- Minden rendben ment?

Harry biccentése nem volt valami meggyőző, hiszen eléggé megviselte az élmény. Piton tudomást sem vett a kérdésről, csak összefonta a karjait maga előtt.

- Azt ajánlom, Potter, hogy tartsd magad ahhoz, amit megbeszéltünk! Üzenni fogok! Folytassátok a kutatást, hátha találtok még valami nyomot!

Harry bólintott, és Aberforth-hoz fordult.

- Vigyázzon magára, és hallgasson Pitonra. Menjen el innen!

- Ne aggódj miattam, fiam! Eddig is sikerült mindenből kimásznom, így lesz ezután is.

- Mindent köszönök.

- Én tartozom köszönettel, amiért megmentettél egy barátot - felelte a férfi.

Harry megdöbbenésében szóhoz sem jutott, ám Piton nyomban sarkon fordult, és leviharzott a lépcsőn. Még hallatszott, amit magában morog.

- Felfordul a gyomrom…

- Ne is törődj vele - legyintett a házigazda, miközben az ajtóhoz kísérte. - Semmiképpen se gyere ide, és ne hagyd el a Roxfortot, amíg Perselus nem értesít. Még mindig megvannak az eszközei, hogy tájékozódjon Voldemort tervei felől. Hidd el, sokat segíthet, bármiben is mesterkedtek.

Harry magár kanyarította apja köpenyét, és sietve visszatért a Roxfortba. Már régen elmúlt ebédidő, és korgott a gyomra az éhségtől.


	28. Chapter 28

**28. fejezet - A bál**

Mire Harry a Roxfortba ért, már annyira éhes volt, hogy első útja a Nagyterembe vezetett. Ott azonban csalódottan tapasztalta, hogy már régen vége van az étkezésnek, és a manók azóta mindent eltakarítottak. Komótosan felballagott hát a Griffendél toronyba.

Amit belépett a klubhelyiségbe, nyomban észrevette az egyik sarokban magába roskadtan üldögélő Ront és Hermionét valamint, a vörös szemű, kezeit tördelő Ginnyt.

- Mi történt? - lépett aggódva a lányhoz, aki rögtön, se szó se beszéd, a nyakába borult.

- Ginny nagyon aggódott miattad! - magyarázta szemrehányóan Hermione.

Harry megsimogatta a lány fényes, lángvörös haját.

- Minden rendben van. Itt vagyok, és nem történt semmi bajom.

- Ne csináld ezt máskor! - emelte rá Ginny könny áztatta szemeit, aztán megkönnyebbülve lehuppant az egyik kényelmes karosszékbe. Harry mellé ereszkedett, és végignézett a barátain.

- Tudom, hogy magyarázattal tartozom nektek - kezdte Harry, miközben a szőnyeg mintáit szemlélte. Ron és Hermione is letelepedtek melléjük. Bár rajtuk kívül éppen nem tartózkodott más a klubhelyiségben, egy _Disaudio_ bűbájjal biztosította, hogy semmiképpen se hallgathassák ki őket.

- Most megint titkolózás következik? - kérdezte durcásan Ginny.

Harry magában szégyenkezett, hiszen a lánynak igaza volt, ám tartania kellett magát az ígéretéhez.

- Emlékeztek a néhány héttel ezelőtti támadásra, amiről a Prófétában olvastunk?

- Amelyiknek nem tudták azonosítani a célpontját? - kérdezett vissza Ron.

- Igen. A halálfalók áldozata egy nagyon erős varázsló volt, aki magára vonta Voldemort haragját. Alig élte túl a csatát, bár mint bizonyára emlékeztek, rá, hogy jó néhány halálfalót ő is elintézett. Az illető Godric's Hollow-ba menekült, mert ott remélhetett egyedül segítséget.

- Hogyhogy? - Ginny értetlen tekintetét látva Harry folytatta, mivel biztos volt benne, hogy az idős varázsló azóta már elhagyta a veszélyessé vált környéket.

- Évek óta ott élt Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore fivére. Ő felügyelte, történik-e bármi gyanús a szüleim háza környékén. - A lány ámultan hallgatta az újdonságokat. - Szóval, ez a sebesült éppen haláltusáját vívta, amikor első látogatásom alkalmával véletlenül felfedeztem. Amint megláttam, rögtön felismertem a sérüléseit. Nagini által tépett sebekkel voltak tele a végtagjai. Akárcsak édesapátoknak. - A két Weasley gyerekre nézett. - Segítettem ellátni a sérüléseit, és megígértem, hogy utánanézek van-e rá valami gyógymód Piton kötetei között.

- Ti bementetek a lakosztályába? - szörnyülködött ismét Ginny, de Hermione leintette.

- Ez egy másik történet. Folytasd, Harry!

- Találtam is egy könyvet, és benne egy receptet. Nem volt könnyű megszerezni hozzá az összetevőket, de aztán már egy hét alatt elkészült a főzet.

- Tehát valóban bájitalt főztél az öreggel? - kérdezte Ron, kissé viszolyogva, mire Harry bólintott.

- Ehhez kellett a sárkánytojás héj, és nem az iskolának, ugye? - nézett rá merően Hermione.

- Igen. Akkor még nem beszélhettem róla.

- Szeretném látni azt a receptet, ha lehet - kérte a lány.

- Hát persze. A főzet végül is bevált, és hoztam is belőle mintát, amit el kell juttatnunk a Szent Mungóba.

- Akkor hát az illető megmenekült? - kérdezte Ginny.

- Áruld már le, ki a titokzatos idegen! - faggatta Ron izgatottan.

- Ezt az egyet nem tehetem. Ha megtartom a titkát, számíthatok a segítségére bizonyos dolgokban. Nagyon nagy tudású, és megbízható ember, ennyit elárulhatok. - Legutóbbi szavait ugyan még ő maga sem hitte igazán, de az elmúlt nap tapasztalatai alapján, biztosan érezte, hogy így van. - Nem véletlenül bízott meg benne mindkét Dumbledore testvér.

- Miben tud neked segíteni?

- Egyenlőre kutatni fog néhány dolog után, amire megkértem. - Itt szúrósan Ronra és Hermionéra pillantott, jelezve, hogy ezt már nem óhajtja megosztani Ginnyvel. - Majd jelentkezik nemsokára.

Látva, hogy lezártnak tekinti a beszámolót, Ginny megkönnyebbülve felszaladt a szobájukba, és hamarosan egy tányér süteménnyel tért vissza. A fiú elé tette.

- Lemaradtál az ebédről. Gondolom éhes vagy.

Harry hálás pillantást vetett rá, és nekilátott a falatozásnak.

Vacsora után, két barátja félrevonta Harryt a kiürült klubhelyiségben.

- Mi az, amit még tudnunk kell? - szegezte neki a kérdést Hermione.

- Sikerült bejutnom a szüleim hajdani házába. Ezt találtuk ott.

Talárjából elővette Hugrabug Helga ezüst pohárkáját. Barátai hátráltak egy lépést.

- Ez egy horcrux? - kérdezte Ron és meredt szemmel bámulta a tárgyat.

- Nem látok rajta repedést - vizsgálta meg Hermione. - Meg van törve rajta az átok?

- Mindketten tévedek. Ez sosem volt horcrux. Az én halálommal akarta Voldemort elkészíteni, de meghiúsult a terve, a visszacsapódó átok miatt.

- Akkor hát tovább kell keresnünk, és még azt sem tudjuk, hogy mi után kutatunk - jelentette ki Hermione.

- Igen. Viszont ebben kapok majd segítséget.

- Ennyire megbízol abban a varázslóban? - hitetlenkedett Ron.

- Muszáj volt bizonyos mértékig beavatnom, mert tudom, hogy hasznos lesz számunka az együttműködés. Nem fog elárulni, ebben biztos vagyok. Addig is, amíg üzenetet kapok, próbáljunk itt tovább nyomozni!

Barátai ezek után nem faggatták tovább, de látszott rajtuk, hogy nincsenek meggyőzve.

A következő hét azonban minden érdembeli kutatást meghiúsított, mivel a Roxfort pincétől a padlásig a Végzősök Báljának lázában égett. Szinte mindenki a bagolypostát leste, mikor érkezik a nagy alkalomra megrendelt ruha, cipő, parfüm, vagy egyéb csecsebecse. A hét végére a diákok már kizárólag azzal tudtak foglalkozni, hogy ki kivel megy a bálba, és milyen ruhát, frizurát, sminket fog viselni.

A fiúkat valamivel kevésbe ragadta el a láz, mégis Ron folyton az új dísztalárját rakosgatta ide-oda, és esténként Harry és Neville véleményét kérdezgette a magára varázsolt hajkölteményekről. Nagyon izgult, hiszen élénken élt az emlékezetében, milyen jól festett Hermione a híres Viktor Krum oldalán negyedikben. Hiába nyugtatgatta Harry, barátja úgy érezte, neki sem szabad lemaradnia a világhírű bolgár fogó mögött, ha a lány partnere akar lenni.

Mire elérkezett a bál napja tetőfokára hágott az izgalom. Harry délután a bálra készülődött, és éppen a dísztalárját kereste a ládájában, amikor ismét a kezébe akadt Lily Potter gyűrűje, és a párja. Merengve fogatta őket pár pillanatig ujjai között. Állítólag jelzi az életveszélyt…

Már nagyon bánta, hogy a legutóbb, Godric's Hollow-ban nem kérdezte meg Pitontól, hogyan került hozzá. Annyi minden történt aznap, hogy végül pont ezt, a számára legfontosabb dolgot pont nem sikerült megtudnia. A két ékszert a zsebébe sűlyesztette, és megfogadta, hogy a következő alkalmat semmiképpen sem fogja elszalasztani.

Néhány perccel a bál kezdete előtt, a Griffendél klubhelyiségében gyülekeztek a fiúk, azután együtt vonultak le az előcsarnokba. Mindannyian izgatottan várták leendő partnereiket. Ron, aki végül mégis a megszokott frizurája mellett döntött, folyamatosan a ruháját igazgatta, Harry pedig szokásosan kócos hajzatát próbálta rávenni, hogy ne álljon százfelé.

Hiába voltak azonban lelkileg felkészülve, mégis elakadt a lélegzetük, amikor Ginny és Hermione megjelent a lépcsősor tetején. Harry áhítattal bámulta Ginnyt, amint egyszerű, de rafinált szabású, lágyan hullámzó, mélyzöld ruhában, féloldalasan feltűzött hajjal és ragyogó szemmel felé lépkedett. Ron is tátva maradt szájjal nézte barátnőjét, aki még sokkal szebb volt, mint a legutóbbi bálon. Most egy hihetetlenül szép nő közeledett felé. Hermione szintén feltűzött frizurát viselt, amiből néhány tincs huncutul a nyakába kunkorodott. Bordó ruháját apró, egymásba fonódó sötétebb árnyalatú kelta minták díszítették. Ron mellé érve, egy könnyed mozdulattal felcsukta a fiú állát, majd belekarolt és szemeit forgatva morogta neki:

- Ron Weasley, ne vigyorogj ilyen idiótán!

Mindannyian bevonultak az ünnepélyesen feldíszített és bálteremmé alakított Nagyterembe. Minden ragyogott a megbűvölt fáklyák fényében, amit a tükörfényes padló csillogva sokszorozott meg. Az elvarázsolt mennyezet szerencsére ma este a felhőktől mentes, ragyogó csillagokkal megszórt kinti éjszaka képét mutatta. Az asztalok körben, a falak mellett álltak, középen pedig az igazgatónő, a tanári kar és néhány hivatalos vendég foglalt helyet.

Charlie és Bill Weasley, meg persze Fleur, mosolyogva integettek a belépők felé, míg a többiek közül néhányan inkább gondterheltnek látszottak. A diákok báli hangulata nyomban megcsappant, amikor felismerték a minisztériumi küldöttek között Rufus Scrimgeourt és az arcán negédes mosollyal pöffeszkedő Dolores Umbridge-t. Természetesen Hagrid és Trelawney professzor is megjelentek, és bár ők is igyekeztek élvezni az estét biztos, ami biztos, a lehető legtávolabb helyezkedtek el a volt főinspektortól.

Minerva McGalagony szólásra emelkedett, és bár érezhető volt a feszültség a hangjában, a helyzethez mérten vidám szavakkal nyitotta meg a bált. Az igazgatónő kemény pillantása és bíztató szavai szerencsére elérték a kívánt hatást, és a tanulók megpróbáltak figyelmet sem venni a nem kívánatos látogatókról.

Az ízletes vacsora, még a Roxfort ínyenc étkezéseihez mérten is különleges volt. A hajdani DS tagjainak többsége - legalábbis akik még az iskolában voltak -, egy asztalhoz ülve lakmározott, miközben jól mulattak Ron szokásos mohóságán, ahogy az ételekre vetette magát. A fiú csak Hermione megrovó pillantására fogta vissza magát valamennyire, és ettől fogva egyszerre csak egyféle étellel tömte magát. A felhőtlen szórakozást csak néha árnyékolta be, amikor valamelyikük tekintete a minisztériumi vendégekre vándorolt.

Harry igyekezte kerülni mind Scrimgeour mind Umbridge tekintetét, ami szerencsére nem volt túl nehéz, mivel a helyzetet gyorsan átlátó Ginny és Hermione úgy intézte, hogy a két fiú nekik háttal üljön.

A félóriás vadőr a vacsora vége felé hozzájuk lépett, Harryék pedig örömmel üdvözölték.

- Szia Hagrid!

- Örülök, hogy látlak benneteket! - viszonozta Hagrid. - Minden csodálatom, a szép hölgyeké! - hajolt meg mélyen, térfásan a lányok felé fordulva, miközben egy kis fényes, zöld bőrbe kötött könyvecske pottyant ki a ruhájából. - Ó, a fenébe… - motyogta zavartan, amikor észrevette, és gyorsan felkapta. Mielőtt még jobban megnézhették volna mi az, sietve ismét elrejtette a belső zsebébe. - További jó szórakozást!

- Már mész is? Nem érzed jól magad?

- Dehogyis nem, csak még van egy kis dolgom - válaszolta, és körülpillantott, látta-e valaki az imént történteket. - Engem ne féltsetek! Nem olyan könnyű elrontani ezt a szép estét, amikor titeket ünnepelünk. Még akkor sem, ha nemkívánatos személyek is jelen vannak a Roxfort falain belül - tette hozzá fintorogva, aztán a vendégekre egy pillantást sem pazarolva kisétált az ajtón.

Amikor később felcsendült a zene, és a táncolni vágyó párok megindultak a középen kialakított tánctérre, ámulattal vették észre, hogy lábaik nyomán csillámló szikrák ragyognak fel a padlón, néhány másodpercig jelezve lépteik útját. Az este hátralévő részében, a valamivel halványabb megvilágításban csodálatos mintákat rajzoltak mindenfelé a táncoló párok lépteikkel. Mindenki önfeledten szórakozott, élvezve a megkapó hangulatot.

Ron teljesen belefeledkezett Hermione táncoltatásába. Annyira megbűvölten csodálta barátnőjét, hogy még Pansy Parkinson gúnyos megjegyzéseit sem hallotta meg, bár Hermione ügyes lavírozásának is része volt benne, hogy a mardekárosokat messziről elkerülték.

Ezúttal Harrynek is sikerült megfeledkezni a gondjairól, sőt még a nem kívánatos vendégek jelenlétéről is, amikor Ginnyit végre újra a karjaiban tarthatta. Meglepő módon cseppet sem jelentett gondot a tánc. Észre sem vette, hogy nem csetlik-botlik, és nem véti el a lépést sem. Csak a lány csillogó szemeit látta. Ginny dereka, mosolya, szeme, illata teljesen betöltötték érzékeit. Szinte öntudatlanul engedett a kísértésnek, amikor a lány finoman egy oldalfolyosóra, majd a kihalt Trófea Terembe kormányozta. Mikor végre egyedül voltak, szerelmes csókban forrtak össze.

Percek teltek el, mire eljutott Harry tudatáig mi történik. Talán csak a furcsán ismerős motyogás józanította ki, ami a Nagyteremből szóló zene mellett halványan eljutott a füléhez. Kellemetlen érzés futott át rajta, ám amikor körülnézett senkit és semmi szokatlant nem látott a közelben.

Talán csak a lelkiismeretem - nyugtatta meg magát, és bár nehezére esett, kicsit elhúzódott a lánytól. Mélyen Ginny szemébe nézett. Éppen mentegetőzni kezdett volna, amikor a lány megelőzte.

- Olyan régen vágytam erre.

Harry ugyanígy érzett, és bár tudata halványan tiltakozott ellene, újonnan felszabadult érzései minden habozást elnyomtak benne. Nem tudott tovább uralkodni magán, és ismét megcsókolta… Amikor ajkaik szétváltak, Ginny átölelte, és szorosan hozzásimult.

- Ne félj, nem lesz semmi baj - suttogta. - Annyira boldog vagyok!

Most, hogy ismét együtt voltak, Harry úgy érezte, visszakapta elveszített másik felét. Újra egésznek, és határtalanul boldognak érezte magát. Ahogy azonban teltek percek, nyomasztó gondolatai fokozatosan ismét a felszínre szivárogtak.

- Ginny, szeretnék adni neked valamit - kezdte.

Bal kezébe fogta a lány jobbját, és elővette Lily gyűrűjét a zsebéből. A lány tenyerébe helyezte és óvatosan rázárta az ujjait. Ginny arca tűzpirosra gyúlt, és szíve a torkában dobogott.

- Ez egy mátka-gyűrű, ami az édesanyámé volt. Akitől kapta, bizonyára nagyon féltette őt, akárcsak én téged. Vigyáz rád, és figyelmeztet rá, ha életveszélyben vagy. Szeretném, ha elfogadnád. - Ginny láthatóan tiltakozni akart, de a fiú beléfojtotta a szót. - Nem akarom, hogy kényszernek érezd. Te döntöd el, viselni fogod-e vagy sem, de úgy érzem, akkor sem adnám senki másnak, ha ez egy életre szóló elkötelezettséget jelentene.

- Szívesen viselem, ha valóban ezt kívánod.

A lány, még mindig piros arccal az ujjára húzta a gyűrűt, mire az halvány fénnyel fölragyogott néhány pillanatra. Életbe lépett a mágia.

- Ugye párja is van? Az is nálad van?

- Igen. - Harry elővette, és megmutatta a kissé nagyobb, ugyanolyan rúnákkal díszített karikagyűrűt is.

- Szeretném, ha te is viselnéd. Vigyázzon rád is a párja, hiszen nálad jobb helyen úgysem lenne.

Harry ujján is felragyogott a gyűrű amint az ujjára húzta.

Éppen újra megcsókolták volna egymást, amikor egyszerre csak kuncogást és suttogást hallottak. Behúzódtak az egyik vitrin mögé a homályba. A hívatlan látogatók azonban éppen ugyanezt a csendes zugot célozták meg. Egy teljesen összegabalyodott pár botladozott egyre közelebb. Harry és Ginny arcán széles vigyor terült el, amikor felismerték, hogy Ron és Hermione azok. Amikor észrevették, hogy a fiú már a lány ruhája alatt tapogatózik, és már sejtelmük sincs a külvilág létezéséről, jobbnak látták, ha észrevétlenül kisurrannak mellettük.


	29. Chapter 29

**29. fejezet - Az üzenet**

A bált követő héten Ginny és Harry igyekeztek minél több időt együtt tölteni anélkül, hogy nagydobra verték volna egymás iránti érzelmeiket. A közös tanulás, és kutatás a könyvtárban, melyből Ginny is bizonyos mértékig kivette a részét, jó alkalmat biztosított erre. Leginkább mégis a takarodó után, egy festmények nélküli titkos folyosóban váltott néhány lopott csókot várták, és ezek tették boldoggá napjaikat.

Hermione egyik este, ünnepélyes arccal lépett be a klubhelyiségbe, visszatérve az utóbbi időben szokásává vált, késő esti könyvtárlátogatásainak egyikéről. A fiúk, félbehagyták a házi dolgozatok írását, és várakozásteljesen mellé telepedtek.

- Végre sikerült áttanulmányoznom a könyvet, amit Pitonnál találtunk – mondta, kezében a kis, sima, fekete borítójú könyvecskével, amin a következő felirat állt: „_Tárgyak eltüntetése - avagy mégsem_?"

- Neked nem szokott ilyesmi ennyi ideig tartani - vetette a szemére Ron.

- Ron Weasley, ha belenéztél volna egyszer is, láthattad volna, hogy legalább a felét különleges, számomra ismeretlen rúnákkal írták. - A lány duzzogva lobogtatta a könyvet a fiú orra előtt, miközben folytatta. - Feltehetően azért játak el így, hogy ne kerülhessen illetéktelen kezekbe az ilyen veszedelmes varázslat leírása.

- Előtted azonban, szerencsére nincsen akadály - vigyorodott el Ron zavartan, megpróbálva helyrehozni előbbi ostoba megnyilvánulását.

- Rájöttél már, hogy működik? - kérdezte Harry.

- Nem hinném, hogy használnunk kellene egy ennyire tiltott, és veszélyes varázslatot. Inkább arra koncentráltam, hogy van-e bármilyen módja annak, hogy egy már eltűntetett tárgyat, vagy élőlényt visszahozzunk a létrehozott varázstérből.

- Igazad van. Ha Voldemort ezzel a módszerrel rejtett el egy horcruxot, talán a nyomára akadhatunk.

- A varázslat visszafordításának két feltétele van. Pontosan azon a helyen kell tartózkodni, ahol a varázslatot végrehajtották, illetve annak legalább tíz méter sugarú körzetében. A művelet a valós tér egy meghatározott pontjának láthatatlan, és érzékelhetetlen formában történő meghajlításán alapul. A létrehozott görbület által alkotott térben helyeződik el ezután a kíván tárgy, vagy személy. Azt még a legnagyobb tudású varázslóknak nem sikerült meghatározni, hogy egy meglévő párhuzamos dimenziót használnak ilyenkor, vagy teljesen újat hoznak létre.

A fiúk odaadóan hallgatták Hermione szavait, és megpróbálták felfogni azok értelmét.

- Nem kímélnél meg inkább a tudományos részletektől? - szólt közbe Ron, aki még valahol a felénél elveszítette a fonalat.

- A második feltétel az, hogy ismerni kell a konkrét tárgyat, amit elő akarunk hívni. Fel kell idézni a képét a visszahozó varázslat végrehajtásakor.

- Akkor minden hiába! - legyintett lemondóan Ron. - Így sosem találjuk meg!

- Szerintem nem annyira nehéz, mint gondoljátok - ellenkezett Hermione.

A két fiú értetlenül bámult rá, míg Harry végre kapizsgálni kezdte a dolgot.

- Talán igazad van! Ha a Véres Báró törtétéből indulunk ki, a hely a Szükség Szobája kell, hogy legyen, tehát az egyik kritérium máris megvan.

- Csakhogy mit kiderült, az elvarázsolt szoba feltérképezhetetlen - vetette közbe Ron. - Lehet, hogy nem fog működni.

- Ha eltűntetni sikerült ott, akkor előhívni is bizonyára lehet - vetette közbe a lány.

- Ez igaz, ráadásul nekünk nem akármelyik arca kell a szobának, hanem az, ahol elrejthet valaki valamit - morfondírozott hangosan Harry. - Én már többször is jártam ott. - Amikor elrejtettem a Félvér Herceg könyvét, és amikor érte mentem, pontosan ugyanúgy festett a hely. Rengeteg holmi van ott, amit valószínűleg hosszú évek alatt dugtak el az iskola diákjai, és ha jól sejtem, még Trelawney is ott rejtegeti zugiváshoz a Cherryjét.

- Szóval innen vannak a jó bájital eredményeid! Nem csoda, hogy nem merted elárulni, amikor tudod, hogy nem tartom becsületesnek, hogy abból a könyvből dolgozol!

Hermione megrovó tekintete szinte felnyársalta a fiút.

- Ha nem lett volna a birtokomban, és nem tudom, hogy támaszkodhatom a benne összefoglalt tudásra, sosem lett volna önbizalmam és bátorságom, hogy nekifogjak egy annyira bonyolult varázsfőzetnek, amivel végül életet mentettem - mondta csendesen Harry.

- A Szükség Szobája jó ötletnek tűnik, de még mindig nem tudjuk mi az, amit keresünk - terelte másra a témát Ron, hogy véget vessen a vitának.

- Az már fél siker, hogyha a hely megvan - jelentette ki Harry. - Ezután kizárólag a tárgyakra kell koncentrálni.

- Csakhogy ezzel szintén kudarcot vallottunk. A Roxfortban egyetlen nyomot sem találtunk! - ellenkezett Ron.

- Hétvégén elmehetnénk, és kutathatnánk a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium könyvtárában. Ha ott sem találunk semmit, azt javaslom, hogy keressük fel a British Múzeumot is, és ott folytassuk a keresést. Talán a muglik birtokában van, és nekik sejtelmük sincs róla.

- Lehet benne valami, hiszen Voldemort a muglik között nőtt fel. Kérek kimenőt hétvégére McGalagony professzortól.

Harry másnap vacsora előtt felkereste az igazgatónőt az irodájában. A máskor oly határozott tanárnő fáradtan üldögélt a faragásokkal díszített íróasztal mögött. Úgy tűnt, igencsak megviseli a minisztériumi vendégek gyakori látogatása.

- Jó estét, Tanárnő! - köszöntötte Harry.

- Önnek is Potter! Mi járatban van?

Harry felkereste tekintetével Albus Dumbledore portréját, mielőtt válaszolt. Az idős mágus éber tekintettel figyelte őt festményének aranyozott keretéből.

- Hétvégére eltávozást szeretnék kérni, ezúttal a barátaimmal együtt. A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Könyvtárát szeretnénk felkeresni.

- Remélem, tisztában van vele, hogy önnek most nem biztonságos ott megjelennie. A minisztérium negatív álláspontja semmit nem változott. - Az igazgatónő arca megfeszült az elfojtott ingerültségtől. - Nem volt könnyű, de sikerült elérnem, hogy az utóbbi időben nálunk megforduló vendégek semmilyen ürüggyel ne avatkozhassanak be az ön tanulmányaiba.

- Ha elváltoztatott külsővel mennék, talán nem lenne feltűnő…

- Mivel a pálcáját regisztrálják, a személyazonossága is könnyen beazonosítható. Nem javaslom, hogy a társaival menjen.

- Meggondolom, amit tanácsolt, Tanárnő - felelte Harry nem túl lelkesen, majd a festmény felé nézett. - Beszélhetnék néhány szót Dumbledore professzor úr portréjával?

- Csak tessék! Jobb lesz, ha én most lepihenek. Jó éjszakát, Potter!

- Önnek is tanárnő!

Az ajtó csukódása után, Harry a festményhez lépett.

- Ne is kérdezd, fiam. Igaza van Minervának – kezdte az igazgató, miután üdvözölte a fiút. - A minisztérium ellened hangolta az embereket, és nem tudhatod valamelyikük nem Voldemortnak tesz-e jelentést. Ahogy hallom, egyre nő a befolyása minden szinten. Nagyon óvatosnak kell lenned!

- Sok minden történt az elmúlt hetekben, amiről szeretnék beszámolni önnek.

- Például a sárkánytojás héj begyűjtésére gondolsz?

- Többek között. Egy bizonyos rendtag, aki nagyon veszélyes munkát végzett, árulás áldozata lett. - Úgy gondolta jobb, ha itt sem említ neveket. - Egy volt Roxfortos diák csapdába csalta, és elárulta őt Voldemortnak, aki a legerősebb halálfalóit mind ráuszította. Majdnem az életébe került.

- Minerva említette a titokzatos támadást. Mi történt vele? - A volt igazgató arca mélységes aggodalmat tükrözött.

- Ugyanolyan sérüléseket szenvedett minden végtagján, mint Mr. Weasley, amikor Nagini megmarta. Csakhogy őt még rengeteg átok is érte, és óriási volt a vérvesztesége. Haldoklott, amikor az ön bátyja a gondjaiba vette. Szerencsére az óvintézkedések ellenére véletlenül megtaláltam, és rögtön felismertem a harapásokat. Két hétbe telt, de sikerült kinyomozni egy lehetséges orvosság receptjét, és elkészíteni a gyógyírt.

- Ezek szerint él? - csillantak fel a varázsló fátyolossá vált szemei.

- Igen. Bár nagyon nehezen viseli, hogy én készítettem el számára a gyógyító főzetet - fintorgott Harry.

- Szóval beszéltetek is - nézett rá merőn Albus Dumbledore.

- Igen. Sosem hittem volna, de végül sikerült meggyőznie az ön iránti hűségéről. Most már tudom, hogy nem véletlenül bízott meg benne ennyire ön és a testvére. Azt azonban, hogy mi volt a sok évvel ezelőtt tett Megszeghetetlen Eskü tárgya persze nem kötötte az orromra.

- Mindennek eljön az ideje, Harry. Mi történt még?

- Megmutattam neki a két medált, és mindkettőt felismerte. - Harry lehajtotta a fejét, és keserűen ökölbe szorította a kezeit. - Ő és Regulus Black pusztította el annak idején a Mardekár medáljába rejtett lélekdarabot! Ha nem lett volna annyira bizalmatlan, és elárulta volna mindezt önnek, akkor nem kellett volna meginnia azt a mérget, amit ráadásul pont ő készített el! Éveket nyertünk volna, és rengeteg ember életét nem oltották volna ki Voldemort parancsára.

- Talán így lett volna, talán másképpen. Sosem fogjuk megtudni, nem érdemes keseregned ezen. Neki sejtelme sem volt, min dolgozom. - Albus Dumbledore maga elé meredt néhány pillanatig. - Felajánlotta a segítségét?

- Akár így is mondhatjuk. Már most is segített valamennyit. - Harry torka összeszorult az emlék hatására. - Bevitt magával a szüleim hajdani házába. - Mélyet sóhajtott és elővette a magával hozott apró ezüst pohárkát. - Megtaláltuk Hugrabug ereklyéjét. Az rögtön kiderült, hogy soha nem lett belőle horcrux, hanem valószínűleg éppen az én halálom árán kívánt egyet létrehozni. Mit csináljak most ezekkel?

- Mardekár Malazár és Hugrabug Helga ereklyéje itt lesz a legjobb helyen Griffendél Godrik kardja mellett. Tedd csak le Minerva asztalára. Majd elmondok neki annyit, amennyit feltétlenül tudnia kell.

Harry megtette, amire az igazgató kérte, aztán újra felé fordult.

- Ezek szerint három horcrux megsemmisült. Az utolsó lélekdarab most is élteti, a testében van. Az egyik Naginit szállta meg. Tehát két tárgyat keresünk még, amikről semmit sem tudunk.

- Van valami elképzelésed, hogyan folytassátok a keresést?

- Az egyikről úgy sejtjük, hogy a Szükség Szobájában van elrejtve, de tudnunk kéne mi az, ahhoz hogy megtalálhassuk. Hermione javaslatára a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Könyvtárában folytatjuk a kutatást, és ha ott sem lelünk nyomra, a British Múzeumban folytatjuk, hátha a muglik birtokába került valahogy. Pi… az illető is azt mondta, hogy utánanéz néhány dolognak, azután jelentkezik.

- Miként fogtok egymással kommunikálni?

- Megtanította, hogyan üzenhetek patrónus segítségével. Igaz, aztán rögtön meg is tiltotta, hogy használjam, vagy megtanítsam a barátaimnak. Pedig a Rend tagjai is így üzennek egymásnak.

- Harry, ha valaki veszélyes feladatra vállalkozik, esetleg éppen Százfűlé-főzet hatása alatt másnak adja ki magát, hogy információt szerezzen, könnyen leleplezheti egy rosszkor megjelenő patrónus mások előtt.

- Most már értem. - Harry elszégyellte magát, amiért ismét meggondolatlanul ítélkezett Piton döntéséről. - A szavamat vette, hogy nem fedem fel a kilétét még a barátaim előtt sem. Nem bízik bennük.

- Ne hibáztasd őt. Soha nem bízhatott senkiben, mindig egyedül dolgozott. Neki sem könnyű, hiszen sosem volt ennyire másokra utalva.

Az idős férfi hófehér szakállát simogatva nézte Harryt néhány pillanatig.

- Szeretném, ha nem mennél a Minisztérium közelébe, és a barátaid is jól teszik, ha fokozott óvatossággal járnak el. Ne tűnjön fel senkinek, mit keresnek!

- Akkor én nem is segíthetek ebben? – Harry nagyon csalódott volt.

- Várd meg, amíg a patrónus nem jelentkezik. Akkor lesz elég tennivalód, hidd el!

Harry kissé lehangoltan búcsúzott el, és felballagott a Griffendél toronyba.

Ron és Hermione nyomban köré sereglettek, és egy félreeső zugba húzódtak, hogy kifaggassák a történtekről. Mindketten arról győzködték a fiút, hogy fogadja meg a tanácsokat, és maradjon távol a Minisztériumtól.

Lefekvés előtt Harry ismét elvégezte szokásos meditációs gyakorlatait, hogy a lehető legjobban elcsitítsa és lezárja elméjét. Remélte, hogy nem térnek vissza mostanában megritkult rémálmai, és Voldemort sem igyekszik vele kapcsolatba lépni álmain keresztül. Az utóbbi időben valamivel jobban aludt, és egyre kevesebb időt vett igénybe az esti ellazulás.

Hosszú idő óta először, ezen az éjjelen ismét felriadt. Nem emlékezett semmilyen álomra. Amikor megrázta a fejét, hogy kissé magához térjen, és felült, az ágy függönyén túlról fehér fény derengett felé. Párnája alól előhúzta varázspálcáját, és lassan félrehúzta a lágy anyagot. Egy ragyogó fehér holló nézett rá figyelmesen. A szemébe nézve nyomban meghallotta a fejében a már jól ismert hangot:

- „Péntek este, záróra előtt legyél a Szárnyas Vadkanban. Álcázd magad, és ne kelts feltűnést! Az általad már látott alakban leszek."

A patrónus könnyedén szárnyra kapott, majd elenyészett a sötétben.

Harry visszaroskadt az ágyára, és végiggondolta, amit hallott. Dumbledore-nak ismét igaza volt. Ezek szerint nem fog unatkozni, amíg társai a könyvtárat bújják majd.

Péntek délután Harry Ginny társaságában félrevonult az esti lopott csókok idején használt egyik mellékfolyosóba. Két barátjával már napközben megosztotta az éjszakai eseményeket, most Ginnyit is be kívánta avatni néhány részletbe. Mélyen a lány szemébe nézett, és kezébe adott egy kis rongyba tekert csomagot.

- Ma este újra el kell mennem, és lehet, hogy csak vasárnap térek vissza. Nem akarom, hogy aggódjatok miattam, ezért neked adom az egyik ikertükröt. A párját magammal viszem. Ne keress rajta keresztül, mert nem biztos, hogy bármikor tudom fogadni a hívást. Bízz bennem. Én fogok jelentkezni, amint megtehetem.

Ginny könnyes szemel magához ölelte, és nyakába fúrta az arcát.

- Légy nagyon óvatos!

- Vigyázok magamra, hogy visszatérhessek hozzád.

Valamivel később Harry visszatért a fiúk hálójába, és nekilátott, hogy felkészüljön a rejtélyes kirándulásra.


	30. Chapter 30

**30. fejezet - Menedék**

A Szárnyas Vadkanba lépve, Harryt megcsapta az állott pipafüst, az alkoholgőz és a kandalló füstjének összekeveredett orrfacsaró bűze. Majdnem visszatántorodott az ajtóból, olyan tömény volt a kinti friss levegő után.

Úgy látszik esténként még bizarrabb a hely hangulata - jegyezte meg magában Harry, aztán erőt vett magán, rendelt egy vajsört és az egyik félreeső asztalhoz ült. A kocsmáros egy jobb napokat is látott, felismerhetetlen színű és anyagú konyharuhával törölgette a pultot, miközben az újonnan érkezettet vizslatta. Harry sejtette, hogy Piton ismét valamelyik rendtag alakjában fog megjelenni, mint annak idején a Grimmauld téren. Hiába mustrálta végig azonban szándéka szerint feltűnés nélkül a vendégeket, nem fedezett fel közöttük ismerős arcot.

A késő időpontra való tekintettel mindössze néhányan üldögéltek a pultnál, vagy szunyókáltak a sarokban.

Harry ezúttal megfogadta Piton tanácsát. Elváltoztatta külsejét az Átváltoztatástan órán tanult _Alius Capillus_ segítségével. Tudta, hogy ez csak időleges változást idéz elő, jobb ötlete azonban nem volt. Félhosszú, arcba lógó, enyhén hullámos frizurát választott, és arca alsó részét elfedő, rövid, szintén barna, rövid szakállat. Elég szokatlan érzés volt, de megérte, hiszen így évekkel idősebbnek látszott. Hogy viselete se legyen kirívó előkotorta hozzá a Dudleytől örökölt, kopott, kissé túlméretezett ruhadarabokat. A szemüvegét Hermione tanácsára kiábrándító bűbájjal sikerült szinte teljesen láthatatlanná tenni. (Remélte, hogy nem felejti el megszűntetni a varázslatot, megtalálja majd, ha leteszi valahová.) Összességében tehát senki sem gondolta volna külseje láttán, hogy a híres neves Harry Potter áll előtte. Magában mosolyogva emlékezett vissza barátai és Ginny reakciójára. Mindannyian kikísérték a birtok kapujához, és csak ott öltötte magára a végleges haj és szakáll kreációt.

Valószínűleg azóta is fetrengenek a röhögéstől - gondolta.

Türelmetlenül a falon függő mágikus órára pillantott, melyen az egymást kergető Vasorrú Bába és az előle menekülő, időnként üldözővé váló Sárkány éppen háromnegyed tizenkettőt mutatott. Az ivóból lassan kezdtek hazaszállingózni a vendégek. Némelyikük a kandallón keresztül távozott, volt, aki az ajtót használta, így Harry mindegyiküket szemmel tarthatta. Pitonnak azonban nyoma sem volt.

Éjfélkor a kocsmáros tüntetőleg eloltotta a gyertyákat, varázslattal felpakolta a székeket, és útjára indított egy eleve mocskosnak látszó felmosórongyot a padlón. Harry a tarisznyáját vállára kapva köszönésfélét mormogott, és kilépett az éjszakába.

Vajon mi történhetett? Talán felismerték és megtámadták? - morfondírozott, és rátért a Roxfort felé vezető útra. Furcsa érzés volt, hogy aggodalmat érzett gyűlölt bájitaltanára épsége miatt.

Ahogy kiért az utolsó lámpa fényköréből, éppen hoppanálni készült a birtok kapujához, amikor egy ismerős alak bontakozott ki előtte a sötétből.

- Azt hittem, sosem indulsz már el - hallotta Remus Lupin hangját.

- Azt mondta, hogy a kocsmában találkozunk - felelte szemrehányóan Harry. - Miért nem volt ott?

- Biztonságosabbnak láttam, ha itt várok.

- Talán történt valami?

- Úgy is mondhatjuk. - A férfi néhány másodpercig néma volt, majd úgy döntött, mégis ad magyarázatot. - Nem volt szerencsém. Az utolsó vendég Lupinnal együtt járt a Roxfortba. Jól ismeri, hiszen ő is griffendéles volt. Nem kockáztathattam a találkozást.

- Most hová megyünk?

- Meglátod.

Piton megragadta Harry karját és magával rántotta az örvénybe.

A ragyogó csillagokkal pettyezett koromfekete ég alatt álltak. A hegyek és az erdők sziluettje sötéten rajzolódott ki körös-körül. A levegő friss volt és tiszta. Harrynek sejtelme sem volt, hol lehetnek, de azt érezni lehetett, hogy nem lehet messze a tenger.

Piton megindult egy kisebb domb felé, ami a tányér alakú völgy közepén magasodott. Mire Harry kitalálta, hogyan viselkedjen a Remus Lupin vonásait viselő bájitalmesterrel, megálltak a völgy közepén lévő domb aljában. A férfi egyik kezével árnyékolva fényt gyújtott a pálcája hegyén. Tenyere belsejében egy pergamendarabot tartott a fiú elé.

„_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore __menedéke a Merengő-völgy mélyén, a Napos-dombon rejtezik."_

Harry felismerte az igazgató jellegzetes betűit, amit oly sokszor látott a múlt ében tőle kapott üzenetekben, és legutóbb a hozzá írt hagyatéki levélben. Elismételte magában a sorokat.

Szemei előtt lassan megelevenedett és alakot öltött a sötétség. Az éjszakánál is feketébb árnyak és formák mozdultak meg, és emelkedtek ki a domb tetején a földből. A formátlan koromfekete tömb, ami felmagasodott előttük, fokozatosan egy épület sziluettjét rajzolta ki a csillagokkal tűzdelt égbolt elé.

Mély elfogódottság vett erőt a fiún, ahogy Dumbledore professzor titokzatos otthona előtt állt.

Piton habozás nélkül előrelépett, néhány pálcamozdulattal hatástalanította a bejáratot védő varázslatokat, majd szó nélkül eltűnt a sötétség mélyén. Harry tanácstalanul álldogált a küszöbön.

- Mire vársz, Potter? - hallatszott bentről a férfi cinikus hangja. Gyorsan belépett, mielőtt okot adott volna a másiknak, hogy szóvá tegye a Griffendélesek bátorságát. Áthatolhatatlan sötétségben álltak néhány pillanatig, majd az ajtó záródásával egyszerre meleg fény ölelte őket körül. Harry hunyorogva próbálta felmérni hová kerültek, mialatt Piton mágikus védőzárakat helyezett el ismét az ajtón.

Egy hangulatos előszobában álltak. A padlót puha, meleg színű, főnixekkel díszített szőnyegek borították, falakat pedig hasonlóan mintázott kárpitok. A helyiségből jobbra és balra két teljesen egyforma, berakásokkal díszített ajtó nyílt, a bejárattal szemben, pedig egy dupla szárnyú, a keretén végig futórózsával kifaragott boltíves kapuféle állt.

Piton jobbra indult. Az ajtón át egy nem túl hosszú folyosóra vezette Harryt, melynek bal felén végig földig érő, színes ólomüveg ablakok sorakoztak. Jobbra tőlük három, szerényen díszített ajtó nyílt. A másodiknál a férfi megállt, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Ez lesz a szállásod. Pihenj le, mert holnap jó erőben kell lenned.

- Miért? Mi lesz holnap? - kérdezte Harry, de a férfi már bezárta mögötte az ajtót.

Megragadta a kilincset, és dühösen utána vetette magát, de már csak Piton libbenő fekete talárját látta eltűnni a folyosó kanyarulatában.

Harry bosszúsan visszatért, és körülnézett leendő szállásán. A szoba békét és melegséget sugárzott. A falakat és padlót itt is puha meleg szőnyegek és kárpitok borították, melyeken az előtérhez hasonlóan a főnix volt a leggyakoribb díszítő motívum. A varázsvilágban megszokottnál jóval kisebb, hopp poros közlekedésre teljesen alkalmatlannak látszó kandallóban pattogó tűz kellemes meleget árasztott.

Egy szépen faragott ágy, egy karosszék, egy kis asztal, és egy szekrény állt a szobában. Ahogy alaposabban körülnézett felfedezte a padlóig érő függönyök mögé rejtett kis mosdóhelyiséget, és az ablakot. Miután köpenyét, és meleg ruháit lepakolta, kivette tarisznyájából az oda-vissza tükröt. Elhelyezkedett az egyik székben, és Ginnyt szólította.

A lány azonnal megjelent az ovális keretben, válla fölött pedig Hermione és Ron kukucskáló arca látszott.

- Minden rendben, Harry? Hol vagy? - Ginny hangja feszültnek tűnt.

- Azt nem árulhatom el, de teljes biztonságban vagyok.

- Ez elég hihetetlenül hangzik - fanyalgott a lány, és barátai is a fejüket csóválták.

Valahogy meg kell nyugtatnia őket.

- Higgyétek el, így van. Még Albus Dumbledore irodájában sem lennék nagyobb biztonságban. Nincs miért féltenetek.

- Mikor jössz vissza?

- Hiszen még csak most jöttem el! - csattant fel Harry, kissé ingerülten, amiért nem hajlandók megbízni az ítéletében.

- Ez a bizonytalanság a legrosszabb - csitította Hermione, mire Harry igyekezett lehiggadni.

- Valószínűleg vasárnap estig maradok. Majd mesélek, ha visszatértem. - A barátaihoz fordult. - Ron, Hermione! Vigyázzatok holnap a minisztériumban!

- Légy óvatos, Harry!

- Holnap este újra jelentkezem!

Eltette a tükröt, és elővette a magával hozott könyvet, amit még karácsonyra kapott Hermionétól. A hatóságilag engedélyezett támadó bűbájok szabályos használatáról szólt. Az asztalkán egy megbűvölt kancsóban forró tea állt. Töltött a mellette lévő csészébe, elkortyolgatta azután az ágyra telepedett olvasni. Egy perc sem telt bele, és már mélyen aludt.

Reggel arra ébredt, hogy kényelmetlen testhelyzetben, maga alatt a nyitott könyvvel aludt végig. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ebben az este elfogyasztott teának is szerepe volt, hiszen egy hírhedt méregkeverővel töltötte egy fedél alatt az éjszakát. Megmosdott, rendbe hozta magát, azután elindult, hogy megkeresse Pitont.

A rövid folyosóra ragyogó fény áradt a földig érő, színes üvegablakokon keresztül. Megpróbálta a sajátjától balra eső ajtót, ám hiába kopogott, nem kapott választ. Amikor lenyomta a kilincset meg sem lepődött, hogy zárva találja. A jobbra következővel folytatta hát a kísérletezést.

- Bújj be! - hallatszott bentről Aberforth Dumbledore összetéveszthetetlen, reszelős hangja.

Az ajtó feltárult mielőtt még Harry beléphetett volna, és a varázsló állt a nyílásban.

- Jó reggelt! Sikerült kipihenned magad?

- Nagyjából - morogta Harry, miközben megsimogatta Spotty selymes bundáját, aki pillanatok alatt kisurrant Aberforth mellett, és lábaihoz dörgölőzve üdvözölte.

- Tarts velem! Körbevezetlek a házon, és közben útba ejtjük a konyhát is, ahol már vár a reggeli. Perselus úgyis csak ebéd után tér vissza, addig van időnk.

A férfi mellé lépett, és magyarázni kezdett.

- Az első, közel az előtérhez, Perselus szobája. Gyakran távozik, vagy érkezik késő éjszaka, így kevésbé zavarjuk egymást.

- Hová megy ilyenkor? Hiszen vadásznak rá? - döbbent meg Harry.

- Sokszor bájital hozzávalókat gyűjt, néha más útjai vannak. Talán éppen neked segít. Ki tudja?

A varázsló felvont szemöldökkel mustrálta a fiút, aki igyekezett kitérni pillantása elől.

- A másodikat neked jelölte ki, és ezentúl bármikor jössz mindig rendelkezésedre áll. Ez még Albus akarata volt - tette hozzá Harry kétkedő tekintete láttán. - A harmadik szobán mi osztozunk Spottyval.

- Örülök, hogy úgy döntött nem marad Godric's Hollow-ban.

- Szokatlan, hogy más is él velem egy fedél alatt. Ötven év megszokását és önként választott magányát nem könnyű feladni. Szerencsére Perselus is magának való, akárcsak én. Néha napokig nem látjuk egymást. Ő egész nap a laborjában kuksol, én inkább legszívesebben a családi könyvtárat bújom.

Ahogy tovább haladtak, a folyosó egy ajtó előtt balra kanyarodott.

- Ez Albus régi dolgozószobája. Perselus ritkán használja, de bizonyára megmutatja majd neked.

A földig érő ablakok bal felől továbbra is fényárral árasztották el a folyosót. Csak egy ponton szakította meg egy dupla szárnyú, fából faragott rózsákkal gazdagon díszített kapu, pontos mása annak, amit Harry előző éjjel az előtérben látott. Vele szemben egy szintén kétszárnyú, sötét fából készült, berakásos ajtó állt. Aberforth megállt a kettő között.

- A rózsás kapu egy belső udvarra vezet, aminek két bejárata van.

- A másik az előtérből nyílik, ha jól láttam - vetette közbe Harry.

- Igen. Reggeli után ezt is megmutatom. A másik ajtó a könyvtárba vezet, ahol a családi magánkönyvtár található. Szeretek itt olvasgatni, örülnék, ha olykor velem tartanál. Talán te is találsz számodra érdekes olvasnivalót.

Tovább lépkedtek a rövid folyosón. A következő kanyarulat előtt ismét egy ajtó nyílt jobbra.

- Itt van a bájital labor. Perselus a lelkemre kötötte, hogy hozzam tudomásodra, miszerint kizárólag az ő személyes engedélyével léphetsz be oda.

- Nem is vártam mást - fintorgott Harry. - De miért volt szüksége Dumbledore-nak ilyesmire?

- Eredetileg nem ő használta.

A férfi tovább indult. Harry az előbb hallott kitérő választ próbálta megfejteni, miközben követte. A folyosó következő szakasza is fényárban úszott. Itt csak két ajtót látott jobbra, és a végében egy harmadikat balra.

- Ez itt az étkező, Harry. A következő ajtón át pedig konyhába juthatsz. Ha van kedved, segíthetsz majd ebédet készíteni.

- Szívesen.

Harry kezdte egészen otthonosan érezni magát a házban.

A reggeli kellemesen telt Aberforth és Spotty társaságában. A tágas, világos, hosszú étkezőasztallal és díszes tálalószekrényekkel ellátott étkező helyett, inkább a meghittebb hangulatú konyhában reggeliztek. Itt is volt egy kisebb asztal, melynek végében kényelmesen elfértek. Nem hasonlított se az Odú, se a Back-ház, de még csak Dursleyék konyhájára sem.

A falakat apró mintás festés, a padlót pedig fényes hajópadló borította. Az egyik sarkot elfoglaló, arany-vörös mázas cserépből rakott kályhaféleség, és helyiség rövidebb falát elfoglaló kőpultba épített mosogatódézsa jelezte, hogy az ételkészítés szentélyében vannak. Az edények, és egyéb konyhai kellékek sem voltak szem előtt, ahogy Harry máshol látta, hanem, mint kiderült, a pult fölött húzódó zárt szekrényekben sorakoztak. Vízvezetéknek, vízcsapnak nyoma sem volt, ami végül is nem csoda, itt a völgyben, mindentől távol.

Talán _Aquamenti_vel nyerik a vizet, és _Evapores_szel mosogatnak - gondolta Harry. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy egyszer majd ő is el tudná képzelni így az életét.

Miután befejezték, és eltűntették a reggeli nyomait, a folyosó végén lévő ajtón át az előtérbe mentek. Aberforth pálcájával az boltíves kapu faragott futórózsáinak egyikére koppintott, mire a fonat megelevenedett, a szárnyas ajtó pedig feltárult.

Amint kiléptek a belső kertbe, Harry lábai a földbe gyökereztek a döbbenettől. A téglalap alakú udvar két oldalán a folyosók földig érő ablakainak minden elválasztó pillérét rózsa nőtte be. A bejárati ajtó párja szemközt, a kert túlsó oldalán szinte nem is látszott a futó rózsaindáktól és a színpompás virágoktól. A valószerűtlenül zöld pázsitot apró, színes virágok pettyezték. Két kopott, régi, ám szépen megmunkált pad állt a szórványosan álló, buján zöldellő, embermagas rózsabokrok közt. A levegőt édes virágillat töltötte be, és langyos szellő rezgette a növények leveleit.

- Gyönyörű! Itt már tavasz van - ámuldozott Harry.

- Albus legnagyobb büszkesége volt ez a hely.

- Mindig itt élt Dumbledore professzor?

- Nem, csak néhány évig. Mielőtt a Roxfortba került volna tanítani.

A férfi az egyik padhoz lépdelt és letelepedett. Harry bámulva helyet foglalt mellette. Nem tudott betelni a látvánnyal.

- Ezt a békés, elvarázsolt kertet a feleségének hozta létre.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy házas volt - motyogta Harry megrendülten. - Sosem említette.

- Ez egy nagyon régi történet. - Aberforth a távolba révedt tekintettel merengett a múlton. - Ardunnia fiatal volt, okos és gyönyörű. A ház egyetlen festménye, ami Albus dolgozószobájában van, őt ábrázolja. - A fiúhoz fordult. - Volt egy különleges képessége. A telepátia sajátságos módján kommunikálni tudott az egyik nagyon ritka és szinte megszelídíthetetlen varázslénnyel, a főnixszel. Mielőtt összeházasodtak sokat utazott, Indiában és Kínában tanulmányozta a ritka fajtát. Miután egybekeltek ide költöztek, és ő a kutatásnak szentelte az életét. Mivel a főnixek kizárólag gyógynövényeket fogyasztanak, azt próbálta kideríteni, hogy varázslatos, gyógyító hatású könnyük mi módon jön létre, és hogyan lenne konzerválható és alkalmazható különböző halálos betegségek gyógyításában. - A varázsló felsóhajtott, és lemondóan megrázta a fejét. - Annak idején mindig főnixek trilláitól zengett ez a kert. Derű és boldogság légköre uralta a házat, ami már örökre a múlté.

- Mi történt vele? - kérdezte Harry, bár előérzete azt súgta, valami rettenetes dolgot fog hallani.

- Grindelwald akkoriban próbálgatta a hatalmát, és úgy döntött, neki kell először részesednie az örök egészség forrásából. Valamelyik talpnyalója elhitette vele, hogy Ardunnia ezen dolgozik, és ő nyomban lecsapott az első kínálkozó lehetőségre. Elrabolta őt, és vele együtt az összes madarat is. Legalább egy tucat szelíd példány élt itt.

Az idős férfi válla megrogyott az emlékek súlya alatt. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd torkát megköszörülve, reszelős hangján folytatta a történetet.

- Mire Albusszal sikerült a nyomára akadnunk, már alig volt benne élet. A békés, szelíd madarakat mind feltrancsíroztatta, hátha előállíthatja belőlük az áhított elixírt. Ardunniát megkínozta, és ki tudja hányszor a halál küszöbéről hozta vissza. Az utolsó életben hagyott főnix, Fawkes könnyeit használta, hogy ezzel rávegye a vallomásra. Azonban így is későn érkeztünk. Mire megtaláltuk őket, Ardunnia már nem élt. A madár ugyan végül megmenekült, de akkor már nem segíthetett, akárhány könnycseppet is ejtett szeretett gazdájáért. Grindelwaldnak akkor még sikerült egérutat nyernie, de ezzel magára szabadította Albus minden haragját. Szinte hadjáratot folytatott ellene, de a minisztériumnál süket fülekre talált.

- Végül mégis sikerült legyőzniük.

- Igen, de milyen áron! Sosem láttam olyannak azelőtt. A gyűlölet és a düh vezérelte, el akarta törölni Grindelwaldot a föld színéről. Évekbe telt, mire a keserű tapasztalat és fájdalom végül bölcsességgé érett benne. A fivérem ezután minden energiáját az iskolának szentelte. Ide csak nyaranta jött, és rövid ideig maradt. Mardosta az önvád, és ezen még Fawkes éneke sem segíthetett, pedig ő ettől kezdve mindig vele volt. A Főnix Rendjét is Ardunnia emlékére nevezte el így.

Aberforth néhány percig hallgatta a levelek susogását, aztán nehézkesen feltápászkodott.

- Lássunk neki az ebédkészítésnek!

Az ebéd jól sikerült, és Harry kiélvezte a sajátos konyha lehetőségeit. Tanult néhány hasznos konyhai trükköt, melyeket talán még Molly Weasley sem ismert. Az étel így egy-kettőre készen lett, és ők ismét letelepedtek enni a konyhában. Éppen az ízletes ragut kanalazták, és a fiú érdeklődve hallgatta a másik izgalmas történeteit az igazgatóval közös gyermekkorukról, amikor váratlanul Piton lépett be az ajtón. Már kevésbé volt sápadt, mint amikor Harry legutóbb látta.

- Csakhogy megjöttél, Perselus! Ülj le, és egyél! - invitálta Aberforth az mellette lévő szék felé intve.

A férfi mogorva arccal állt egy ideig, de végül mégis meggondolhatta magát, mert biccentett és letelepedett a tőlük legtávolabbi helyre.

Az idős férfi egyetlen intésére egy tál melegen gőzölgő étel suhant elé egy kanál társaságában. A bájitalmester közömbös arccal nekilátott az evésnek.

- Megmutattam a fiúnak a házat, és amint látod egy igencsak jóízű ebédet is sikerült összeütnünk. - Megeresztett Harry felé egy félmosolyt. - Egészen jól boldogul a kölyök a konyhában.

- Akkor évekig sikerült jól eltitkolnia a főzési képességeit. Különösen a bájitalórák alkalmával - fintorgott a férfi, és miután egy _Evapores_szel tisztára változtatta a tányérját, felállt az asztaltól. Az ajtóból még visszafordult.

- Kövess! - vakkantotta, majd lobogó talárral kiviharzott.

Harry segélykérőn nézett Aberforthra, de ő a fejét rázta. Végül összeszedte magát, felállt, és kelletlenül utána indult.

Piton Albus Dumbledore dolgozószobája nyitott ajtajában várta. Harry belépve alaposan megszemlélte a helyiséget.

Egy oroszlánkarmos lábakon álló tekintélyes íróasztal utalta a helyiséget, a hozzá tartozó, magas támlájú székkel, amely egy trónus előkelőségét sugározta. Előtte két karosszék állt a puha szőnyegen. Ezen kívül a házra jellemzően kicsi kandalló, néhány vitrines és könyves szekrény volt a szobában.

A házigazda székével szemközt a falon, Arduinnának, Albus Dumbledore feleségének portréja függött. Harry szemügyre vette a festményt. A nő valóban gyönyörű volt. Ovális arcáról, magas homlokáról intelligencia sugárzott. Gesztenyebarna haja több fonatban futott le a vállára, meleg barna szemeiben és ajka szegletében derű bujkált, ahogy a belépőket fürkészte. Ölében egy, hattyú nagyságú, karmazsinpiros főnix ül. Harry meg volt győződve róla, hogy Fawkest látja, bár más főnixhez még nem volt szerencséje.

Piton a képről tudomást sem véve leült az egyik karosszékbe. Harry zavartan álldogált, mire a férfi ingerülten a másik szék felé bökött. Miután leült, néhány percre csönd telepedett a szobára. A bájitaltanár merőn nézte Harryt, aki egyre feszültebb lett.

- Nem volt tisztességes altatót keverni a teámba - bökte ki végül Harry, tekintetét Piton éjsötét szemeibe fúrva.

- Azt hittem, fontosabb dolgok foglalkoztatnak - vetette oda a másik cinikusan.

- Hogyan bízzam meg magában, ha attól kell tartanom, hogy bármelyik pillanatban megmérgezhet? - csattant fel Harry. - Az állította, hogy együttműködik!

- Ha tényleg magasabb szinten állsz a bájitalok készítése terén, az ilyesmit illene észrevenned!

- Azért hozott ide, hogy sértegessen? - pattant fel Harry. Legutóbbi, szinte emberi hangvételű eszmecseréjük emléke fokozatosan elenyészett, átadva helyét a megszokott, régvolt bájitaltan órák hangulatát idéző acsarkodásnak.

Piton fixírozta egy ideig az előtte álló fiatalembert.

Már azt hittem a múltkor, hogy javult az önkontrollja - gondolta magában, aztán lassú, vontatott hangon megszólalt.

- Talán érdekelnek a legújabb hírek a Sötét Nagyúrról…

Harry dermedten állt, amíg felfogta a szavak értelmét, majd lassan visszaereszkedett a székbe.

- Honnan vannak az információi?

- Innen-onnan elcsíptem egyet, s mást.

- Megint Remus alakját használta? Ugye nem keverte ezzel bajba?

Harry képzeletében sorra száguldottak a képek, melyeken Piton gyilkol és pusztít, üldöztetésnek kitéve ezzel a gyanútlan vérfarkast.

- Nem csak a Rend tagjainak bőrébe lehet bújni, Potter. - A férfi lesajnáló tekintetet vetett rá. - Ismerem néhány eléggé szószátyár halálfaló törzshelyét, ahol nem volt nehéz új információhoz jutni.

- Mit tudott meg?

- Vegyük sorra. Azt már eddig is tudtuk, hogy Bellatrix Lestrange nem úszta meg büntetés nélkül, hogy elszalasztott téged a Grimmauld téren. - Piton arcán kegyetlenség futott át. - Nem irigylem azért, amit kapott. Hogy kiköszörülje a csorbát, és visszakerüljön a belső körbe, ezentúl kizárólag rád fog vadászni. Már nincs vesztenivalója, úgyhogy bármire képes. Légy résen, és állandóan figyelj a hátad mögé!

A férfi megfontolt, higgadt és tárgyilagos hangja, ismét meggyőzte róla Harryt, hogy nem véletlenül őt jelölte ki az igazgató, hogy segítségére legyen a küldetésében.

- A másik, sokkal fontosabb dolog, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr elrabolta Ollivandert, a pálcakészítőt.

- Akkor, hát nem elmenekült… - motyogta maga elé Harry.

- Jobban járt volna, ha időben azt teszi. Hogy elkerülje a testvérpálcák találkozása okozta újabb kudarcot, úgy döntött, új pálcát készíttet magának. - Harry megbabonázva hallgatta a varázsló szavait. - Szerencsére, akit sikerült elcsípnem, éppen most tért vissza egy hosszú, külföldi kiküldetésről. Arról panaszkodott, hogy többedmagával egy aránylag ifjú baziliszkuszt kellett elpusztítaniuk, de csak egymaga élte túl. Nagyon megviselte, de sikerült elhozna az áhított kincset, a baziliszkusz szívét.

- Ezt rakatja a pálcájába? - suttogta Harry.

- Úgy tűnik. A sárkány szívizomhúr nem ritka, de sosem hallottam még ilyen esetről. Megpróbálok utánanézni, hátha már előfordult hasonló, és megtudhatjuk, mit váratunk az eredménytől. Bizonyára nem véletlenül esett erre a választása.

- A többiekkel átnézzük a Roxfort könyveit is, hátha nyomra bukkanunk.

- Valahol el kell kezdeni - húzta el a száját Piton nem túl lelkesen.

Harry egy ideig emésztette az imént hallottakat. Egy aduja elveszett, már erre sem támaszkodhat, ha szemtől szemben állnak majd egymással. Igyekezett egyelőre félretenni nyomasztó gondolatait.

- Mit tudott meg a horcruxokról?

- Először jó lenne, ha összefoglalnád mit tudtatok meg ti eddig.

Mivel legutóbb nem említette a legtöbb fontos információt, Harry belátta, hogy éppen itt az ideje, hogy beavassa a férfit a részletekbe. A délután nagy része azzal telt, hogy felvázolta Pitonnak mi történt a Titkot Kamrájában, mi mindent tudott meg Albus Dumbledore különórái alkalmával az ott látott emlékekből, hogyan szerezte meg Lumpslucktól a módosított emlék eredeti változatát, és milyen következtetésre jutott Albus Dumbledore mindezekből. Végül rátért az utóbbi időben folytatott kutatás eredményeire. Elmesélte, hogyan kutatták a Roxfortban, hogy milyen könyveket használt Voldemort a könyvtárban, mit tudtak meg a Véres Bárótól, és a varázstér használati bűbáj létezését. Amikor befejezte, összegezte, mit tudnak.

- Tehát naplóban, a medálban és a gyűrűben őrzött lélekdarab megsemmisült. Hugrabug ezüst pohárkája ugyan ereklye, de nem lett horcrux. Helyette később, miután visszatért, egyik lélekdarabjával valószínűleg horcruxszá tette Naginit. Már csak kettőt kellene megtalálnunk, és a kígyóval együtt hármat elpusztítanunk, mivel az utolsó lélekdarab a mostani testét élteti. Az egyik ismeretlen tárgy helye feltehetően a Szükség Szobája, de csak a horcrux pontos ismeretében tudjuk előhívni. Egyről pedig semmit sem tudunk.

- Az előző találkozásunk óta végzett kutatásom alapján az egyik ereklye nyomára bukkantam. Este megpróbálunuk utána járni.

- Talált valamit? - Harry annyira megdöbbent, hogy Piton magával viszi egy ilyen küldetésre, hogy alig találta a szavakat.

- Valójában csak egy mesére támaszkodhatom, amit még gyermekkoromban hallottam. - A férfi elfordult, ezzel lezártnak tekintve a témát.

- Mondja el! Tudnom kell, miről van szó!

Néhány percnyi győzködés után úgy tűnt, Harry kitartó makacssága végül eredményre vezet. A varázsló beszélni kezdett.

- Hollóháti Hedvig leszármazottait nagyon nehéz nyomon követni, ugyanis kizárólag anyai ágon ismerik el a vérrokonságot. Ez vagy a férfiak hűségében csalódott nők öröksége, vagy az ősi családoknál sok helyen fellelhető matriarchátus nyoma. A lényeg az, hogy az egyik ékszer, amit az alapító az esküvőjén viselt, már az ő ideje előtt is mindig a család legidősebb egyenes ági női leszármazottját illette. Egy pár egy darabból csiszolt, kristály fülönfüggő, az egyetlen tárgy, ami nyomon követhető. Anyám meséje alapján ő örökölte volna az ékszert, ha nem taszítja ki a családja, amiért egy muglihoz ment feleségül.

- De hát Hollóháti nem volt aranyvér mániás!

- Valóban. A varázslócsaládok azonban évszázadokon keresztül egymás között házasodtak, és féltve a vagyont valamint nagy részük esetében a vérvonalat, egyedi szabályokat alkottak.

- Mi lett az ékszerrel?

- Mivel egyenes ági női leszármazott már nem született, a nagyanyám, akit mellesleg soha sem láttam személyesen, és olyan sznob volt, hogy az életénél is jobban féltette az ereklyét, bosszúból magával vitte a sírba. Külön végrendelkezett róla, hogy vele temessék el. Ha még életében ellopták volna tőle, az nagy port vert volna fel. Meg kell győződnünk róla, hogy ott van-e az ékszer a családi kriptában.

Harryt meglepte a férfi arcára kiülő megvetés, amint a nagyanyjáról beszélt. Ő sem találkozott soha a nagyszüleivel, mégis mennyire más kettőjük helyzete. Először fel sem fogta, mit mondott az imént Piton.

- Mit fogunk tenni?

- Este ellátogatunk a temetőbe. Éjfél után indulunk, addig még lepihenhetsz, ha akarsz. Jó lesz, ha felkészülsz. A nagyanyám nem kevésbé féltette kincsét, mint a Sötét Nagyúr a horcruxait.

Harryt kirázta a hideg a gondolatra, hogy éjnek idején felkeressen sírrablás céljából egy temetőt.

Visszaindult a szobájában, hogy még vacsora előtt váltson pár szót a barátaival.

Örült, amikor meglátja Ginny arcát, és jó volt látni, hogy a lány már nem volt annyira feszült, mint előző este. Ron és Hermione még nem tértek vissza a minisztériumból, de vacsorára ígérték magukat, úgyhogy még nem voltak késésben.

Harry röviden elbúcsúzott azzal, hogy holnap este visszatér a Roxfortba, és lepihent, hogy felkészüljön az éjszakai kirándulásra.


	31. Chapter 31

**31. fejezet - A kripta**

Éjfél előtt néhány perccel Harry útra készen az előtérbe lépett. Piton már várta. A férfi a tőle megszokott éjfekete talárt és a szokásos mogorva arckifejezését viselte.

- Mit cipelsz abban? - mutatott a fiú vállán keresztbevetett tarisznyára.

- Mindent, amire szükségem lehet éjjel egy temetőben, egy körözött volt halálfaló társaságában - vetette oda ellenségesen Harry.

- Ne szórakozz velem, Potter! Tudnom kell, mit forgatsz a fejedben! Nem akarok kellemetlen meglepetéseket. - A férfi áthatóan a fiú szemébe nézett. - Ha nem számíthatok rád, itt maradsz.

Harry szó nélkül kinyitotta a feneketlen tarisznyát, és sorra kipakolta a tartalmát a Piton által egy pálcaintéssel elővarázsolt asztalkára.

- Ezt, gondolom ismeri - emelete ki először az apjától örökölt láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. - Ennek a párja Ginnynél van - tette mellé az oda-vissza ikertükröt. A kis intarziás dobozba zárt bájitalkészlet következett.

- Ez honnan van? - villant fel Piton szeme amint meglátta.

- Karácsonyra kaptam Aberforthtól - felelte Harry. Amint tekintete a férfi arcát fürkészte, valami szöget ütött a fejébe. - Ugye maga késztette a speciális bájitalokat?

Piton csak röviden biccentett egyet.

- A vérpótlót és a lázcsillapítót már elhasználtam - tette hozzá zavartan.

- Ki sebesült meg? - vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét a bájitalmester.

Harry komolyan, és kissé értetlenül viszonozta a pillantását.

- Maga.

- Holnap kapsz helyette másikat - felelte kurtán Piton, és elfordult, hogy leplezze meglepettségét. Intett, hogy folytassa a pakolást.

- Kész van - tárta szét a kezeit Harry. A bájitalmester elé tartotta a nyitott szájú táskát, aki ellenőrzésképpen belenyúlt, és meglepetésére majdnem vállig merült a tarisznya mélyébe.

- Nem rossz. Van még valami, amiről tudnom kell?

Harry felhúzta talárját a bal karján és a pulóver ujja alól kivillantotta a jin-jang motívummal díszített karkötőt.

- Ezt Hermione készítette, és vészjelzésre szolgál. Pálcaérintésre a fekete jel riadót fúj a barátaimnál lévő többi karkötőnek, a fehér jel a vészhelyzet végét jelzi. A talárom a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat terméke, akárcsak a tarisznya. Védelmet nyújt a gyengébb átkok és rontások ellen.

- Csak ennyi? - Piton hangjából sütött a cinizmus.

Harry habozott egy pillanatig. Ginny medálja nem tarozik senki másra, ebben biztos volt. Végül elővette a tartalék pálcáját.

- Ez édesanyámé volt.

A varázsló tekintete kiismerhetetlenné vált, ahogy a vékony pálcára szegezte a tekintetét. Intett, hogy pakoljon vissza és maga előtt összefont karral figyelte, amint nekilát.

- Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy kezd megjönni az eszed, ez mind Mordon hatása, vagy egyszerűen paranoiás vagy.

Harry még viccnek is tarthatta volna a megjegyzést, ha nem Perselus Piton szájából hangzik el.

A házból kilépve ugyanolyan ragyogóan csillagos ég fogadta őket, mint amikor előző éjjel megérkeztek. A hold még nem kelt fel, és Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak láthatná a helyet ragyogó napfényben is egyszer. Nagyon szép lehet, ha már egyszer Napos-dombnak hívják. Nem hitte azonban, hogy egyhamar sok kerülhet ilyesmire.

Az első bokrokig gyalogoltak. A hoppanálási pontot egy lapos, szürke kő jelezte. Piton szó nélkül megragadta a karját, és magával rántotta a fiút ismeretlen úti céljuk felé.

Amikor körülnéztek egy földúton álltak, látszólag távol a lakott területektől. Az út a távolban húzódó sötét vonalnak látszó fasor felé vezetett. Szótlanul gyalogoltak. Sehol semmi nem mozdult néma éjszakában. Kisvártatva feljött a hold vékony sarlója, és fényével ezüstös derengésbe borította a vidéket. Végre kirajzolódott előttük a fákon túl húzódó magas kőfal.

Ahogy közeledtek egyre kivehetőbbé vált a szobrokkal díszített, faragott kőoszlopokkal tarkított kőkerítés. Hatalmas kovácsoltvas kapuszárnyai magasra tornyosultak előttük. A kapu felett átívelő boltív tetején egy kiterjesztett szárnyú holló szobra trónolt.

A bájitaltanár egy pálcaintéssel előhívta ragyogó fehér hollóját. Valamit mormogott magában, mire a patrónus felröppent, egyenesen a fémmadárra. Kiterjesztette fénylő szárnyait, amitől úgy festett, mintha a másik csak a fénylény árnyéka lenne. A kapu egyszer csak megrezdült, és szárnyai lassan feltárultak. A patrónus elenyészett az éjszakában.

- Járt már itt? - faggatta a férfit Harry.

- Tegnap éjjel körülnéztem - felelte kelletlenül Piton, és megindult az eléjük táruló parkon átvezető ösvényen.

Ezüstös fényben fürdő hatalmas kúria terpeszkedett a park túlsó végében. Piton rövidesen letért az útról, és a legközelebbi fák felé indult. Széles ívben megkerülve eltávolodtak az épülettől, melynek sötét ablakai feketén ásítottak az éjszakába. Harry egyre inkább úgy érezte, mintha árgus szemek figyelnék őket a sötétségből.

- Lakik itt valaki?

- Csak a Prince-család maradéka, az unokaöcsém és a felesége. Ők nem sok vizet zavarnak. Mivel azonban két család ősi varázslatai is őrzik a házat, jobb ha óvatosak leszünk.

Már jó ideje gyalogoltak, amikor a fás ligeten átvágva megpillantották valódi céljukat. Magányos, robosztus épület állt előttük egy újabb kőfallal körülvett, elhagyott sírkert közepén. A bejáratnál ezúttal is egy hollószobor ült a vaskapu tetején. Harry már meg sem lepődött, amikor megismétlődött a külső kapunál lejátszódott jelenet. Piton ismét előhívta a hófehér hollót, ami ezúttal is megnyitotta számukra az utat. Itt is gond nélkül átjutottak.

- Hogyhogy eddig semmilyen ellenállásba nem ütköztünk? - fordult a férfihez Harry.

- Speciális vérségi bűbáj védi a kapukat. Mivel kevés egyenes ági rokon él, úgy látszik biztonságban érzik magukat.

- Magának ezért holló a patrónusa?

- A kérdésed tudatlanságra utal - húzta el a száját a varázsló. - Senki nem választhatja meg a patrónusa alakját. Ha más formája lenne, akkor is beengedne, mert a patrónus megidézője lényének lenyomatát hordozza.

Harry ámulattal hallgatta a magyarázatot. Még a sértések is leperegtek róla a meglepetéstől. Erről eddig sehol sem olvasott. Ismét ráébredt, hogy mennyivel többet tud nála a férfi, bármilyen mágiaterületről legyen is szó.

A síremlékekkel és felismerhetetlenné kopott kőtáblákkal tarkított sírkerten át a Prince-család kriptája felé haladtak. Harry szemügyre vette a baljós hangulatú, ablaktalan, kör alakú, gömbkupolás épületet. A bejáratot egy legalább három méter magas, fehér márványból csiszolt ajtó zárta le. Falai ezüstösen derengtek a holdfényben.

Ahogy közeledtek, Harry egyre nyomasztóbbnak érezte a helyet. A temető éjszakai hangulata, és Piton cinizmusa eleve feszélyezték, de úgy érezte, lesz itt még más kellemetlenségük is.

Piton először figyelmesen körüljárta az épületet, azután alaposan megvizsgálta a bejáratot. Pálcája egyik intése nyomán az ajtó előtt halvány, kékes fényt sugárzó, áttetsző fal jelent meg.

- Olyan, mint egy erőtér a mugli filmekben - jegyezte meg Harry.

- Bizonyára. Nekem sokkal inkább a halálfalókat átengedő, ám másokat kizáró sötét varázslat jut róla az eszembe - fintorgott a varázsló.

- Hogyan fogunk bejutni? - faggatta tovább a fiú, mire kapott Pitontól egy lenéző pillantást.

Harry erőt vett magán, és Hermionéra gondolt. Ha a lány most itt lenne, bizonyára félretenné ellenérzéseit, és azon igyekezne, hogy minél többet tanuljon ettől az embertől. Akárcsak ő a Félvér Herceg könyvéből annak idején. Mély lélegzet vett, és a férfihez fordult.

- Piton professzor!

- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte türelmetlenül.

- Ha már magával hozott, és valóban segíteni akar nekem, jó lenne, ha tanítana közben. - Nehezére lesett kinyögni, de ahogy kimondta, valahogy sokkal jobban érezte magát. Még maga előtt is nehéz volt beismernie, hát még a férfi előtt, hogy szüksége van különleges képességeire és kiemelkedő tudására.

Piton arcán az elégtétel, a meglepetés és az értetlenség futott át, ám nyomban úrrá lett arcvonásain.

- Elmagyarázhatná, mit és miért tesz… - tette hozzá valamivel halkabban Harry.

A bájitalmester tekintetét az övébe fúrta, de ő állta a pillantását. A másik mogorván fújt egyet, de végül beadta a derekát. Tárgyilagos hangon magyarázni kezdett.

- Ezek a gátló terek úgy vannak megalkotva, hogy csak egy bizonyos kritériumnak megfelelő ember haladhat ár rajtuk. Van, amit meg is szűntethet, aki megfelel ezeknek, de olyan is van, amit csak az törhet meg, aki megalkotta. Ha más akar bejutni, nem sok esélye van. Ráadásul, illetéktelen behatolási kísérlet esetén legtöbbször riasztanak valakit. Ha szerencsénk van, akinek a vészjelzés szól, már nincs az élők sorában. Ha mégis működik, akkor is van időnk felkészülni a látogatókra. A ház aránylag messze van, és hoppanálni nem lehet a birtok területén.

- Mi a következő teendő? - szegezte neki a kérdést Harry.

- Egy patrónus ilyenkor is jó szolgálatot lehet. A testi épséged veszélyeztetése nélkül kiderítheted, átenged-e a fal.

Piton ismét megjelenítette a hollót, és akárcsak üzenetküldéskor, néhány latin szót suttogott maga elé.

- _Transeo Murus_!

A fénylény kecsesen átsuhant a derengő falon.

- Te jössz!

Harry egy nonverbális _Expecto Patronum_ varázslattal előhívta ragyogó szavasát, és pontosan követte Piton tetteit. Utasította a patrónust, hogy menjen át a falon. A szarvas engedelmesen nekirugaszkodott, hogy egy kecses szökkenéssel áthatoljon rajta, ám amint hozzáért a falhoz, elenyészett a derengésben.

Piton felemelte a kezét, és ujjai hegyével először megközelítette, majd amikor nem történt semmi, megérintette a halványan fluoreszkáló falat. A keze könnyedén áthatolt rajta, s ebben a pillanatban lassan maguktól feltárultak a kripta hatalmas ajtószárnyai.

- Úgy tűnik, ismét a vérségi kötelék az, ami megnyitja az utat. Itt maradsz, Potter, és őrködsz, amíg visszatérek.

- Mit tegyek, ha történik valami?

- Legyen kéznél a köpenyed, és ha bármi történik, azonnal hagyd el a birtokot! Ha kőfalon átjutottál, hoppanálj a Roxfortba, aztán küldj egy patrónust Aberforth-nak! Ő tudni fogja, mit tegyen.

A férfi szó nélkül eltűnt a sötéten ásító nyílásban.

Harry várt. Ahogy teltek a percek, egyre nőtt benne a feszültség. A hold sarlója lassan haladt az égen, és már éppen kezdett belefásulni a nehéz csendbe, amikor egyszer csak hangos dörrenés hallatszott a föld alól.

Ez nem külső támadás - futott át rajta a gondolat.

Ösztönösen a halványan fénylő erőtér felé vetette magát. Meglepetésére keze akadálytalanul átjutott, és semmi különöset nem érzett. Gondolkodás nélkül nekiugrott, és a kripta belsejébe vetette magát.

Odabent szinte kézzel fogható sötétség vette körül.

Remélem, nem vagyok a rokona… - gondolta idegesen Harry, miközben nekilátott, hogy megnézze hova is került.

Pálcája fényénél körülnézve tekintete körbefutott a helyiség falain. Az első pillanatban, majdnem hanyatt esett az ijedtségtől. Minden felületet a falból elődomborodó arcok borítottak, melyeket ijesztővé torzított a rájuk vetülő fény. Néhány pillanatba telt, mire rájött, hogy nem azok mozognak, csak remegő kezében tartott pálcájának imbolygó fénye kelti ezt a hatást. Mindegyik alatt nevek és évszámok sorakoztak. Elszakította tekintetét róluk, és a tetem közepét elfoglaló csigalépcsőre pillantott, ami a föld mélyébe vezetett. Odalentről velőtrázó sikolyok hallatszottak fel. Harry habozás nélkül megindult lefelé.

A lépcső aljához érve szinte bezuhant egy tágas föld alatti csarnokba. Valamivel távolabb, Harrynek háttal ott állt Piton, egy hatalmas kőből faragott szarkofág mellett. A férfi mozdulatlanná dermedve tűrte amint egy szemmel követhetetlen sebességgel száguldozó kísértet keresztül-kasul suhant mozdulatlanná dermesztett testén. A szellem vijjogva, sikítozva őrjöngött. Kárt tenni ugyan nem tudott a férfi fizikai testében, de Harry pontosan emlékezett rá, milyen undorító érzés, amikor egy kísértet asztrálteste áthalad a rajta. Pálcáját előreszegezve távolabbról megkerülte őket. Elszörnyedt amint meglátta a mozdulatlanságra kárhoztatott Piton halottsápadt arcát. Láthatóan kínzó fájdalomként gyötörte a viszolygás és a tehetetlenség.

Mivel a cikázó szellem Harryről tudomást sem vett, gyorsan felidézte magában a Véres Bárónál alkalmazott kísértet bénító varázslatot. Megfontoltan célzott, és elkiáltotta magát:

- _Vincio Umbrae_!

Akárcsak legutóbb, most is előtűnt a furcsán áttetsző, szellemszerű ködfonadék, ami pillanatok alatt tetőtől talpig szorosan az áttetsző testre tekeredett. Hiába próbált vadul küzdeni ellene. Miután tetőtől talpig befonta és megbénította a varázslat és ráébredt, hogy nincs esélye a szabadulásra, fülsértő hangon ismét sikoltozni kezdett.

- Mit tettél velem, te átkozott féreg! Azonnal szabadíts ki! Hogy mersz kezet emelni rám!?

Harry, figyelemre sem méltatva a kísértetet, Piton felé fordult, és feloldotta róla a bénító varázslatot. A férfi támolyogva lélegzett néhány mélyet, rendezte arcvonásait, és gyorsan összeszedte magát.

A sikoltozást hamarosan felváltotta a fülsértő méltatlankodás, amit úrinőhöz méltatlan hangvételű káromkodás követett.

- Jól van, uram? - fordult a varázslóhoz Harry, mint aki meg se hallja a szellem zajongását.

- Te hogy kerülsz ide? - mordult rá.

- Robbanást hallottam… Aztán… a varázslat valamiért engem is átengedett.

- Ezt hogy csináltad? - kérdezte a varázsló, mialatt lassan körüljárta a mozdulatlan, de igencsak fülsértő kísértetet.

- A Véres Bárónál is ezt a varázslatot alkalmaztuk. Alkalom adtán megmutathatom. - Harryt szinte eufórikus érzéssel töltötte el, hogy végre ő is tud valamit, amit a másik nem, de igyekezett magában elfojtani. Ennek nem most van itt az ideje.

Ahogy körülnézett, némi omladékot látott a lépcső aljában a földön.

- Mit történt itt?

- Ne nyúlj semmihez! Tele van itt minden mágikus csapdákkal. Az egyiket csak úgy lehetett hatástalanítani, hogy egy csalival beindítottam. - Piton kezével a romhalmaz felé intett.

- Milyen csalival?

- Még mindig nem sejted, mennyi mindenre jó egy patrónus? - felelte cinikusan a bájitalmester. - Sajnos ezzel együtt felriasztottam az én kedves drága nagyanyámat is - tette hozzá annyi gyűlölettel, ami még Harryt is meglepte. - Bemutatom a néhai Mrs. Eleonora Eileen Prince-t.

- Nem mondhatnám, hogy örvendek a találkozásnak - morogta maga elé a fiú. Igyekezett szemügyre venni az áttetsző lényt, legalábbis amennyire a fonadéktól ez lehetséges volt.

Az idős asszony hosszú, rengeteg csipkével díszített abroncsos ruhát viselt. Nyakában, csuklóin és ujjain temérdek ékszer sorakozott. Fülében súlyos, apró kövekkel kirakott függők lógtak. Haja feltornyozott, fonott kontyba volt feltűzve. Magas homlokú, hosszú orrú, keskeny, hosszúkás arca alul hegyes állban végződött. Szigorú, villámokat szóró szemei vadul villogtak feléjük. Felnyársaló tekintete Piton diákriogató pillantását idézte. Harry előtt felrémlett az iskolai évkönyvben talált fénykép a férfi anyjáról, Eileen Prince-ről, és valóban észrevehető volt közöttük némi hasonlóság.

- Átkozott tolvajok, betörők, banditák! Pusztuljatok innét! Takarodjatok, ti mocskok… - ordítozott, ahogy a torkán kifért.

Piton egy könnyed pálcamozdulattal némító bűbájt szórt rá, és végre csend lett.

- Ezt az ékszert keressük? - kérdezte Harry, ügyet sem vetve az idős asszony a néma átkozódására.

- Nem. Amilyen sznob volt, az ereklyét még az életénél is jobban féltette, ezért csak ritka alkalmakkor viselte - húzta el a száját a férfi. - Úgy hallottam, akkor ütötte meg a guta, amikor a születésem hírét meghallotta. Természetesen nem az örömtől… Nem tudta elviselni, hogy az egyetlen leánya egy félvér unokának adott életet. - Úgy tűnt, Piton legszívesebben itt helyben megfojtaná Mrs. Prince-t, ha már nem lenne már régen halott. - Akkor valószínűleg nem azt viselte éppen. Ez a maskara feltehetőleg csak a mindennapi toalettje volt.

Úgy tűnt, a kísértet végre felfogott valamennyit a beszélgetésükből, mert abbahagyta a tátogást, és kevély, kárörvendő tekintettel kezdte méregetni őket.

- Feloldjam róla az átkot?

- Csak, ha muszáj lesz. Előbb körülnézünk, és közömbösítünk minden veszélyforrást, azután megnézzük, amiért jöttünk.

A szellem dölyfös tekintetének kereszttüzében nekiláttak, hogy felmérjék a helyiséget.

A csarnok falait itt is körös-körül kőből faragott, falból elődomborodó arcok borították. Mindegyik alatt márványtábla hirdette nevét, rangját és halála évét. A Prince-család felmenői nyugodtak itt évszázadok óta. A terem közepén lévő emelvényen álló egyetlen kőszarkofág azonban teljesen más jellegű volt. Dúsan televésték körös-körül különböző domborművekkel. Oldalainak minden lapján körbefutva, egymásba fonódó indák tekeregték körül a Roxfortban oly sokszor látott hollós címerpajzsot. A felső kőlapon futó fonatok pedig egy életnagyságú női domborművet kereteztek. A kemény tekintetű, energikus, királyi tartású nő még kőbe vésve is határozottságot sugárzott. Ruhái gazdagon hímzettek voltak, ujjait gyűrűk díszítették, nyakát nyakék fogta körül. Fülében egy darab kristályból kifaragott függőt viselt, jobb karján pedig éles csőrű hollót tartott, hasonlóan a solymászokhoz. Kissé idealizált vonási ellenére azonnal felismerték benne a néhány méterrel odébb mozdulatlanságra kárhoztatott Mrs. Prince fiatalkori mását.

Piton óvatosan közelebb lépett, hogy megvizsgálja a kőkoporsót. Amint pálcája a kősír fölé ért, a dombormű karján ülő kőmadár megelevenedve felröppent, és mint a villám lecsapott a férfi pálcát tartó karjára. A varázsló sikeresen elkerülte az éles karmokat, azonban a hegyes csőrű holló máris a szemei felé száguldott. Piton nem veszítette el a lélekjelenlétét. Harry számára ismeretlen varázsigéket mormolt, miközben pálcája szélsebesen lőtte támadója felé az apró villámokat, melyek minden találattal darabokat tördeltek le a holló testéből. A padlóra hullva a leesett darabok kőtörmelékké és porrá váltak. Néhány lövéssel végül sikerült a madarat elporlasztani.

- Remélem ez volt az utolsó játékszere - vetette oda a férfi, és Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy neki vagy Mrs. Prince-nek szólt a kijelentés. A kísértet felé pillantva azonban borsózni kezdett a háta, és kirázta a hideg. Az asszony arcán fensőbbséges és kegyetlen mosollyal meresztgette a szemeit. Úgy festett, mintha színházban ülne és várná a főhős drámai halálának bekövetkeztét.

- Vigyázzon! Biztos, hogy tartogat még valamit - figyelmeztette a varázslót, aki eközben ismét a szarkofágot vette szemügyre. Harry is közelebb lépett, hogy megnézze, mit talál vajon a kőholló helyén. Egy apró fekete lyuk volt pontosan a karon ülő madár sötét sziluettjének közepén. Mire felfogta a látványt, hirtelen szédülés vett rajta erőt. Még hallotta, hogy Piton valamit varázsol, azután minden elsötétedett előtte.

Arra eszmélt, hogy keserű ízt érez a szájában. Nehézkesen nyelt egyet, és fintorogva kinyitotta a szemét. Az egyik sarokban feküdt, és bájitalmester hajolt fölé egy kis üvegcsével a kezében.

- Lélegezz mélyeket Potter, hogy hamarabb kiürüljön a szervezetedből a mérgező gáz.

- Mi történt?

- A következő védelmi vonal egy gyorsan ható kábító gáz volt. Ha elég ideig lélegzed be, talán meg is ölt volna.

- Magára hogyhogy nem hatott?

- Évtizedek gyakorlata kell hozzá, Potter, hogy akár egy szagmolekulából megérezze az ember, mivel áll szemben. A legegyszerűbb ilyenkor gyorsan végrehajtani egy buborékfej bűbájt, amíg kitaláljuk a továbbiakat.

- Tehát nem csak trágyagránátok ellen jó - jegyezte meg halkan Harry.

- Szedd össze magad, mert most valóban szükségem lesz a segítségedre! - húzta el a száját a férfi, és otthagyta.

Harry feltápászkodott a kényelmetlen testhelyzetből, és követte a varázslót a kősírhoz.

- Semmilyen varázslattal nem lehet elmozdítani a fedőlapot. Meg kell próbálnunk erővel - magyarázta a férfi.

- Hogyan? Szörnyű nehéz lehet.

Piton egy kis fiolát nyújtott felé.

- Ez egy erősítő bájital, ami néhány percre megtöbbszörözi az izomerőt.

Mindketten egy hajtásra lehajtották a fiola tartalmát.

Harry a pocsék íztől émelyegve elfoglalta a helyét. A kőkoporsó két végében állva, megragadták a simára csiszolt záró fedelet, hogy félretolják. Minden erejükkel tolni kezdték a nehéz márványlapot. Abban a pillanatban, amikor végre sikerült megmozdítaniuk, a körben futó indák és girlandok szövevénye megelevenedett, és megindult felfelé a karjaikon, hogy a hívatlan sírrablókat örökre a bűntett színhelyéhez láncolja. Teljes erejüket megfeszítve, éppen az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kitépniük magukat az abroncsként rájuk feszülő folyondár karmaiból.

- Még szerencse, hogy hat az erősítőszer - nyögte Harry, ahogy lerogyott a megkönnyebbüléstől.

A szövevény lassan visszasimult a kőlapra, és újra keretbe foglalta Eleonora Eileen Prince domborművét, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Megpróbáljuk még egyszer?

- Több adag ital nincs nálam jelenleg. Ha elmúlik a hatása, és nem tudunk kiszabadulni, itt ragadunk. Mást kell kitalálni. - Piton gondterhelt arccal nézegette a szarkofágot, aztán a mögöttük lebegő kísértethez lépett. Harry követte.

- Ha nem jött volna rá eddig, Perselus Piton vagyok, Eileen fia. - A szellem gyűlölettel forgatta a szemeit.

- Tudnom kell, hogy a helyén van-e Hollóháti Hedvig öröksége, a kristály fülönfüggő.

A szellem továbbra sem tűnt együttműködőnek. Piton legyintett, és ismét hátat fordított neki, hogy más megoldás után nézzen.

Talán nekem is meg kellene próbálnom - gondolta Harry. Előrelépett és a kísértethez fordult.

- Ha megvan az ékszer, akkor sem visszük el innen, csak meg kell vizsgálnunk. Utána elmegyünk.

A néha Mrs. Prince átható tekintettel méregette őket. Sütött belőle a gyűlölet.

Harry úgy gondolta eljött a blöff ideje, végül is ami a Véres Bárónál bejött, itt is megér egy próbát.

- Tanulmányoztam a kísértetek elleni bűbájokat, és van még néhány meglepetés a tarsolyomban. Ha nem működik együtt velünk, asszonyom, szívesen kipróbálom őket magán. Vagy egyszerűen csak itt hagyjuk néhány évszázadra megkötözve. Öntől függ.

- Ne törd magad, Potter! - fordult hozzá Piton, aki rögtön bekapcsolódott a játékba. - Hagyjuk így, és menjünk. Ha nincs már itt, úgyis megtaláljuk máshol. Ha itt van, és megátkozták egy Sötét Átokkal, akkor a drága nagyanyám úgyis csak egy förtelmet őrizget évek óta. Meg is érdemli!

Az áttetsző asszony tekintete kétségbeesetten rebbent egyikükről a másikra. Végül a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, és lassan lehunyta pilláit a megadás jeleként.

Piton levette róla a némító varázst, és intett Harrynek.

- Ha segít, hogy megvizsgálhassuk a kristályfüggőt, akkor szabadon engedem - jelentette ki a fiú.

- Mit keresel itt, ha nem rabolni jöttél, te félvér fattyú? - sziszegte a kísértet Harryre ügyet sem vetve, a bájitalmester szeme közé.

- Látnom kell az ékszert!

- A családi hagyomány szerint semmi közöd hozzá! Mire kell neked?

- Feltételezzük, hogy valaki egy sötét varázslathoz akarta felhasználni. Ha így van, egyedül mi törhetjük meg rajta az átkot.

- A kőkoporsó tetejét csak én tudom leemelni anélkül, hogy megbilincselnének, vagy megfojtanának az indák - hangoztatta az asszony nem titkolt büszkeséggel a hangjában.

- Magánál volt a fülbevaló, amikor a sírba helyezték a testét? - faggatta tovább a varázsló.

- Természetesen, hiszen senki másnak nem volt joga rá a családban, hogy viselhesse - hangoztatta pökhendin a szellem.

- Volt egy lánya is - Piton keserű hangú célzására az asszony csak felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Nekem nincs leányom. Csak addig volt, amíg úgy nem döntött, hogy semmibe veszi családunk hagyományait - keserűen felnevetett. - Ráadásul mire ment vele? Az a mugli csak megkeserítette az életét. Egy korcs fattyat nemzett neki! Mindent magának köszönhet!

- Az anyám nem sokkal élte túl magát. Ha lett volna kihez fordulnia, nem lett volna olyan pokoli sorsa, amilyet soha nem érdemelt meg - sziszegte a férfi. - Az apám végül megölte őt!

Harry megrökönyödve hallgatta a szóváltást. Hogy Piton apja megölte volna az anyját? Megrökönyödve nézte a kővé merevedett arcvonású férfit.

Ez rettenetes… - gondolta, de ennél tovább nem jutott, mert a varázsló hátat fordított a kíséretnek, és odaszólt neki.

- Bénítsd meg újra! Úgysem vesszük hasznát.

Harry tétován emelte a pálcáját, de az asszony megállította.

- Várj fiú! Segítek!

- Nincs szükségem a szánalmára - vetette oda neki Piton.

- Nem azért teszem - hárította el fensőbbséges arckifejezéssel a néhai Mrs. Prince. A szarkofághoz suhant, megállt az egyik hosszanti oldalánál és áttetsző kezeit a márványlapra helyezte.

- Ha valóban segíteni akar, akkor lásson neki! - utasította Piton a nőt, gyűlölettől teli hangon. Az asszony lenézően végigmérte, és finoman meglökte a kőkoporsó tetejét. A súlyos kőlap könnyedén elmozdult, felfedve, amit hosszú évek óta őrzött. A kísértet arrébb lebbent és hátat fordított.

- Nem akartam, hogy bárki valaha is így lásson - morogta fintorogva.

Piton a kőkoporsó mellé lépett, és a mélyébe tekintett. Harry habozva követte. Lélegzetét visszafojtva vette szemügyre a tartalmát, ugyanis odabentről dohos, állott, bűzös levegő szállt a helyiségre.

A belsejét foszladozó, poros, valaha bizonyára fehér selyem borította. Csipkével és ezüst hímzéssel díszített ünnepélyes ruhába bújtatott, dúsan felékszerezett, összeaszott test feküdt előttük. A száraz, hűvös léghuzattól mumifikálódott alak láttán Harryt viszolygás fogta el. Igyekezett arra koncentrálni amiért jöttek, és tekintetével a fejet vette szemügyre. A koponyára ráfeszült a megszáradt bőr, mely alól minden hús eltűnt. Fülei is összeaszott bőrredők voltak csupán. A csodával határos módon, jól láthatóan ott függött a fej két oldalán a keresett ékszerpár. Hollóháti Hedvig hagyatéka.

Piton megvizsgálta a pálcájával, és elégedetlenül fújt egyet.

- Ez csak illúzió! Az eredeti nincs itt!

Harry értetlen tekintetét látva, kezével benyúlt a sírba. Ujjai ellenállás nélkül áthatoltak a két egy darabból csiszolt kristály fülönfüggőn.

- Micsoda!? - kiáltotta magából kikelve Mrs. Prince kísértete. - Az nem lehet! Nem tehette!

Ezúttal elkeseredésében éktelenül sikoltozva cikázott ide-oda, amíg unokája rá nem förmedt.

- Csendet, vagy magam némítom el!

Az asszony lelassult, és szinte összerogyott a levegőben. A látvány egyszerre volt komikus és megrendítő. Mindketten mellé léptek.

- Mrs. Prince, mondja miről beszél? Már is kereste ezelőtt az ékszert?

- Az már nagyon régen történt. Úgysem változtat semmin - sopánkodott a nő kiábrándult hangon.

- Téved. Mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik segíthetnek - győzködte Harry. - Aki elvitte, egy nagyon veszélyes sötét varázslathoz akarja felhasználni az örökségét. Ha megtaláltuk és megtörjük rajta az átkot, visszahozzuk önnek. Ígérem - vigasztalta Harry a láthatóan összeroppant asszonyt, ami elég furcsa érzés volt, tekintettel arra, hogy egy kísértetbe igyekezett lelket önteni.

- Majdnem 18 évvel ezelőtt történt. Az egyik hideg téli éjszakán egy idegen behatolása riasztott fel. Nem tudom, mi módon jutott át a kapukon, de a vérségi védőfalon áthaladva észleletem, hogy bejutott. Amikor ráijesztettem, meg sem lepődött, csak felnevetett, és egy számomra ismeretlen bűbájjal megbénított. Elviselhetetlen égető fájdalmat és teljes bénulást okozva kényszerített rá, hogy fedjem fel neki a családi ereklye helyét, és azt, hogy miképpen férhet hozzá. Mikor már nem vette tovább hasznomat, egyszerűen otthagyott a bejáratnál, és lement. Amikor visszatért, rám sem nézett, csak átlépett a védőfalon és távozott - mesélte a távolba meredve.

- Hogy nézett ki? - kérdezte Harry, bár sejtette a választ.

- Nem láttam az arcát, mert csuklya takarta. Sokszor próbáltam bármit felidézni róla, de semmire sem mentem. Pedig volt rá elég időm. Förtelmes hónapok teltek el, mire egyik pillanatról a másikra megszűnt az átok.

A két varázsló elhűlten nézett össze, miközben a meggyötört asszonyt hallgatták.

- Amikor végre újra tudtam mozogni, és elmúlt a fájdalom, nyomban átkutattam a kriptát, de semmi szokatlant nem tapasztaltam. Azt hittem, nem sikerült magával vinnie… Az én kezem mindenen áthatol, nem éreztem meg az illúziót…

- Ne féljen, mi megkeressük - bíztatta Harry az összetört asszonyt.

- Ennyi év után nem hinném, hogy van remény. - Mrs. Prince lemondóan legyintett. Mint aki álmából ébredt, hirtelen furcsa tekintettel kezdte méregetni a fiút. - Te, ki vagy és hogyan jutottál be? Csak nem a dédunokám vagy?

- Nem, dehogy! - ellenkezett Harry, és ijedten rázta a fejét. - Még én sem értem, hogyan történt…

Piton megelégelte a helyzetet, és ingerülten a kísértetre förmedt.

- Zárjon vissza mindent, pontosan ugyan úgy, ahogy volt! Senki nem tudhat arról, hogy járt itt valaki, és arról sem, hogy eltűnt az ereklye. Csak így van esélyünk visszaszerezni, és megtörni az átkot rajta.

- Így lesz - válaszolta az asszony. Hangjába új lelkesedés költözött az ígéretek nyomán. - Várni fogok rátok! Ha visszahozod nekem, még azt is elhiszem, hogy nemesi családom vére nem vált vízzé benned!

Piton undorodva elfordult tőle.

- Hízelgéssel nálam nem ér el semmit. Ha megkeressük, azt nem a maga kedvéért tesszük. Az sem érdekel, mit gondol rólam. Viszont soha nem felejtem el, amit az anyámmal tettek!

Azzal sarkon fordult, és vissza se nézve, lobogó talárral felviharzott a lépcsőn. Harry kurtán elköszönt és követte a férfit. Piton a kijáratnál várta elgondolkodva bámulva a halványan derengő védőfalat.

- Látni akarom, hogy jutottál át!

- Nem tettem semmi különöset - védekezett Harry.

- Rajta! - vezényelte a férfi.

Harry ezúttal lassú mozdulattal kinyúlt a halvány erőtér felé. Jobb keze ismét akadálytalanul átjutott, majd utána lépve egész testével átlépett rajta. Piton rezzenéstelen tekintettel leste a fiú minden mozdulatát. Az utolsó pillanatban, amikor a bal kezét is maga után húzta, egy apró villanás vonta magára figyelmét.

- Állj!

Ő is átlépett a falon, és ismét mindketten kívül álltak a lassan lebukni készülő hold fényében. Harry csodálkozva várta a túloldalon. Nem vett észre semmit.

- Mutasd a kezed!

Harry értetlenül emelte a kezét a férfi elé, és rámeredt. Ujján a vékony, rúnákkal vésett ezüst karika ragyogott a holdfényben. Piton arcán megfejthetetlen érzelmek áradata viharzott át.

- Mióta van nálad? - kérdezte ingerülten a fiútól, aki semmit nem értett az egészből. Harry mindenképpen tervezte, hogy számon kéri a férfitől, mi módon került hozzá a gyűrű, de egyáltalán nem így tervezte. Kissé elbizonytalanodott.

- Mardekár medálja mellett találtam a maga lakosztályában. Azóta meg akartam kérdezni, hogyan került magához.

- Hogy érted ezt, Potter? - Piton hangjában fenyegetés bujkált.

Harryt kezdte kihozni a sodrából a férfi viselkedése.

- Mit keres magánál apám gyűrűje?

Arra, ami ezután történt egyáltalán nem számított. Piton keserűen felnevetett. Sőt, ez a nevetés valahogy nagyon is fájdalmasan csengett.

- Miből jutottál erre a briliáns következtetésre?

- A párját az édesanyám hagyatéka között találtam meg, néhány fénykép és a pálcája mellett. Hermione kutatni kezdett, és megállapította, hogy ez egy mátka-gyűrű, amit házasság kötéskor ad egymásnak az ifjú pár. Ráadásul riasztóként is működik, és jelzi az életveszélyt. Csak az apám adhatta neki! - vágta Harry a férfi képébe indulattal.

- Ebben én nem lennék annyira biztos.

- Árulja el, hogy került magához! Maga gyűlölte az apámat. Tudnom kell mi történt!

- Ezt az ékszert apád soha nem viselte - jelentette ki a bájitalmester ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Legyen elég ennyi!

- Nem hiszek magának!

- Ez a Prince-család kriptája. Szerinted miért engedett át a védelem? - szegezte neki a kérdést Piton.

- A gyűrű tette volna? - Harry habozva az erőtér felé nyúlt, és belemerítette a gyűrűs kezét. Az ékszer ezüstös fénnyel felragyogott.

- A vérvonal varázslatokon a beházasodott, nem vérszerinti családtagok, csak a családban öröklődő mátka-gyűrűkkel léphetnek át. Ha jobban megnézted volna, a nagyanyám kezén is láttál volna egy hasonlót.

- De hogyan került a párja Lily Potterhez? - firtatta tovább Harry, ami a legjobban érdekelte.

- Bizonyára kapta valakitől, aki meg akarta védeni az életét. - Piton arca ismét teljesen kiismerhetetlen volt. Úgy tűnt, lezártnak tekinti a témát.

Harry gondolataiba mélyedve gyalogolt mellette a birtok határa felé.

Erre még vissza fognak térni - döntötte le. Nem hagyhatja ennyiben. Megállt, és a férfi felé fordult.

- Ha önt illeti, akkor inkább visszaadom. - Levette és a tenyerén tartva Piton felé nyújtotta a kis ezüst karikát. A varázsló nem nyúlt érte, csak nézte, ahogy szikrázik a holdfényben.

- Maradjon nálad. Eddig jó szolgálatot tett, és végül is megígérted, hogy még visszatérsz ide.

Harry érezte, hogy valahol sántít ez a magyarázat, de nem köthetett bele, hiszen első hallásra teljesen logikusnak tűnt.

- A gyűrű párja hol van most? - kérdezte teljesen váratlanul a férfi.

A fiú meglepetten pillantott rá.

- Ginny viseli.

Piton nem válaszolt. Megfordult, és földre szegezett pillantással szótlanul ment tovább Harry előtt. Az első napsugarak már vörösre festették az ég alját.


	32. Chapter 32

**32. fejezet - Kiképzés**

Harryt hangos dübörgés ébresztette fel. Automatikusan előhúzta pálcáját a párnája alól, és tapogatózva megkereste a szemüvegét az éjjeliszekrényen. Felülve, kissé kótyagosan körülnézett. Lassan tért vissza a valóságba. Álma a Roxfort falai közé vitte, és most időbe telt mire felfogta, hol van. Tehát még mindig Dumbledore menedékében tartózkodik, ráadásul valaki éppen dörömböl az ajtón.

Éppen intett volna a pálcával, hogy beengedje a hangoskodót, amikor az ajtó magától felpattant, és a villámló tekintetű Perselus Piton rontott be a szobába.

- Azt hittem, hasznosan akarod eltölteni itt az idődet, nem egész napos alvással! - dörrent rá indulatosan. - Még rengeteg dolgunk lesz ma! Heverészni a Roxfortban is lehet!

Egy pálcaintéssel széthúzta a függönyöket, mire az ablakon át ragyogó napfény árasztotta el a szobát. Harry hunyorogva követte tekintetével a férfit, aki összefont karral várakozásteljesen nézett rá.

- Legközelebb adja le előre a napirendet, hogy igazodhassak hozzá - fanyalgott Harry, és erőtlenül visszahanyatlott az ágyra. - Hány óra van?

- Az nem számít, Potter. Te kérted, hogy tanítsalak, és ahhoz idő is kell, ha nem tévedek. Na és természetesen megfelelő hozzáállás - húzta el a száját, és kifelé indult. - Negyed óra múlva várlak a laborban - szólt vissza az ajtóból a férfi, aztán lendületes léptekkel távozott.

Harry gyorsan megmosdott, magára kapkodta a ruháit, és kilépett a folyosóra. Hangosan megkordult a gyomra. Körben indult el, és a konyha felé került, azt remélve, hogy talál ott némi reggelit. Aberforth Dumbledore-t is szívesen látta volna, hátha kap néhány kedves szót, a rázós ébresztés után. A férfi nem volt a konyhában, viszont az asztalon, egy teríték mellett, pirítós, vaj, dzsem és meleg tea várta. Kutyafuttában bekapott néhány falatot. Mire végzett, úgy érezte, amennyire lehet felkészült lelkileg, hogy csatlakozzon Pitonhoz, és megpróbálja elviselje a stílusát.

A bájitallabor ajtaja előtt mély lélegzetet vett, és bekopogtatott.

- Gyere be! - hallatszott bentről Piton mély hangja.

Az ajtón belépve Harry először figyelmesen körülnézett. A helyiség tágas volt, és napfényes. Eddig sosem gondolt rá, hogy a pincén kívül máshol is el lehet helyezni egy bájitallabort. A padlót ugyan csupasz kő borította, a falakon azonban itt is bordó, narancs és arany színekben játszó falikárpitok és függönyök lógtak. Az ajtótól jobbra lévő falnál néhány könyvespolc foglalt helyet. Vele szemben, a másik oldalon szintén állt néhány furcsa szekrény. A különös bútordarabok alsó felét rengeteg apró fiók töltötte ki, a felső részén pedig polcok húzódtak, melyeken könyvek helyett különböző színű és formájú lombikok sorakoztak. A bejárattal szemközti falnál álló, hosszú munkaasztal mindkét oldalán, a szoba túlsó sarkaiban, egy-egy tűzhely volt kialakítva. Piton az asztal fölé hajolva dolgozott valamin. Körülötte minden tenyérnyi hely tele volt előkészített bájital alapanyagokkal.

- Kezdd el az aprítást, Potter! - utasította a bájitalmester minden bevezető nélkül.

Harry tanácstalanul közelebb lépett.

- Azt hittem, a horcurxokkal fogunk foglalkozni…

- Pontosan azt tesszük - torkolta le Piton egy szigorú pillantás kíséretében. - Erre a főzetre szűkséged lesz.

A férfi Harry kezébe nyomott egy foszladozó szélű pergament.

- Minden az asztalon van, állj neki a munkának!

A fiú kezébe vette a finomam megmunkált ezüst aprítókést, és megkezdte az első hozzávaló darabolását a leírásnak megfelelően.

- Mire jó a bájital, amit készítünk?

- Megakadályozza, hogy elfogyasztójának testét megszállja egy másik lélek, vagy szellem.

- Arra nem használható, hogy ha Voldemort ismét megkísérel az elmémbe hatolni, kizárjam őt? Annak idején nagy hasznát vettem volna! - vágta oda Pitonnak ingerülten Harry. - Ha annak idején használom, nem lett volna szükségem magas színtű okklumenciára, és talán Sirius is élne...

Piton felegyenesedett, összefonta maga előtt a karjait és Harryhez fordult. A fiú vádlón meredt rá.

- Ez egy nagyon erős hatású bájital, ezért csak megfelelő körültekintéssel lehet alkalmazni. Egymás után többször nem használható - magyarázta higgadtan a férfi. - Tudatosan, közvetlenül a várható esemény előtt kell bevenni. A vízióidra nem lett volna megoldás, az igazgató úrral már évekkel ezelőtt megtárgyaltuk ezt a lehetőséget. Elsősorban valóságos testmegszállás esetén használható, de amíg tart a hatása, meggátolja a szellemi síkon történő külső behatásokat is.

Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és beletörődve bólintott.

- Voldemort akkor is megtalálta volna a módját, hogy megszereztesse veled a jóslatot - tette hozzá kimérten Piton.

- Most viszont ez a szer legalább megakadályozza majd, hogy Voldemort az elménk közötti kapcsolat révén érzékelje, hogy éppen elpusztítom a lelkének egyik darabját.

- Valóban - Piton felvont szemöldökkel bólintott. - Ez azonban inkább csak a szer mellékhatása. A lényeg az, hogy a kiszabadult lélekdarab nem tud megszállni téged.

Jó ideig csendben folytatták a munkát. Harry igyekezett pontosan követni az utasításokat, a férfi pedig feltűnés nélkül figyelemmel követte minden mozdulatát. Két órába is beletelt, mire Piton végre az utolsó hozzávalót a főzethez adta.

- Hat órára készen lesz. - Csökkentette a lángot az üst alatt, majd az egyik polchoz lépett, és leemelt két kis fiolát, és a meglepett fiú kezébe nyomta őket. - Ahogy ígértem, itt vannak az elfogyasztott bájitalok a készletedből. - Választ sem várva megfordult, és a kijárat felé indult. - Ha csak a ma tanúsított figyelem és munkafegyelem néhány százalékát produkáltad volna az óráimon, mindkettőnknek megkönnyítetted volna a dolgát - morogta a foga közt szűrve a szavakat. - Kövess!

Harry megindult a férfi nyomában. Nem tudta hová tenni az imént hallott megjegyzést. Talán rosszul értelmezte. Nem valószínű, hogy a férfi valaha bármiért is megdicsérné őt. Még hogy ilyen burkoltan tegye, az is hihetetlennek tűnt.

Szótlanul követte a bájitalmestert Albus Dumbledore dolgozószobájába. Belépve pillantása először önkéntelenül a falon függő szép, fiatal nő festményre siklott. Ardunnia jóindulatú mosollyal bólintott felé.

Piton az íróasztalhoz lépett, amelyen jó néhány nyitott könyv és pergamen feküdt, rendezett halmokba tornyozva. Leült az egyik karosszékbe, és intett Harrynek is, hogy foglaljon helyet. Rögtön a lényegre tért.

- Ha visszatértél a Roxfortba, haladéktalanul munkához kell látnod. Első dolgod az legyen, hogy beszélsz Hollóháti Hedvig portréjával.

- Erre miért van szükség? - kérdezte csodálkozva Harry.

- Ha már firtatod, felvilágosíthatlak, hogy ennek több oka is van. Az első, hogy a Hollóhát klubhelyiségében lévő festményen az alapító éppen azt a kristály fülönfüggőt viseli, amelyről gyanítjuk, hogy horcrux lett. Memorizálnod kell a képét. Másodszor, ki kell faggatnod róla, vannak-e az ereklyének rejtett mágikus képességei.

- Mrs. Prince semmi ilyesmit nem említett - felelte, kissé szégyenkezve, hogy ez a lehetőség eddig eszébe sem jutott.

- Lehet, hogy nem is tud róla. Ne feledd, ő jogos tulajdonosa volt az ékszernek. Talán nem is érintette illetéktelen kéz évszázadok óta, így nem lehetünk biztosan benne, hogy ártalmatlan. Jó esetben csak hagyományos, tolvajlás elleni védelem volt rajta, ami például égeti a bőrét annak, aki viseli.

- Lehet, hogy Voldemort már hatástalanította az ilyen jellegű rontásokat.

- Valóban. Ám annak is van esélye, hogy akárcsak a megszerzésénél, valami módon, feltehetőleg sötét mágia segítségével megkerülte akár a legősibb varázslatokat is. - A férfi futó pillantást vetett Ardunnia festményére, aztán folytatta. - Ugye emlékszer rá, hogy festett Dumbledore professzor jobb keze, miután megsemmisítette a gyűrűben lévő horcruxot?

Harry nagyot nyelt, és határozottan bólintott.

- Mindenre fel kell készülnünk. Amire számíthatunk, azt több esélyünk van kivédeni. Amint megtudsz valamit, keresd fel a Szükség Szobáját, vagy egy hasonlóan biztonságos helyet, és üzenj a patrónusoddal. Nem hagyom el a házat amíg nem jelentkezel, úgyhogy bármikor elérhetsz. Amíg ez nincs tisztázva, ne tégy semmit.

- Igen, uram.

- Nekem csak azért sikerült a horcrux elpusztítását maradandó sérülések nélkül megúsznom, mert nem én ittam ki a mérget a kőtálból. A Titkok Kamrájában te is csak Fawkesnak köszönhetted az életed.

Ebben a pillanatban a szobát lágyan zengő trillák árasztották el. A csodálatos hangok néhány pillanatra békét és napsütést idéztek a két varázsló lelkébe, egy időre eloszlatva a nyomasztó gondolatok árnyait. Még Piton gondterhelten összevont szemöldökei közt is kisimultak a ráncok néhány pillanatra. A festményen Ardunnia lágy mozdulatokkal simogatta az ölében gubbasztó főnixmadarat. Mikor a hangok elhaltak, olyan volt, mintha édes álomból ébredtek volna, egy napsütötte békés reggelen. Harryt megújult életerő töltötte el, és a professzorra pillantva kíváncsian várta a további fejleményeket.

- Dumbledore professzor legveszélyesebb akciójáról, a gyűrű megszerzéséről sajnos nagyon kevés az információnk - magyarázott tovább Piton, magához térve a révületből. Hangja ezúttal sokkal nyugodtabb volt. Csak céltudatosság és határozottság csengett ki belőle, nyoma sem volt a megszokott ingerültségnek. - Csak annyit sejthetünk, hogy valamiféle sav védte a horcruxot. Felkért, hogy én is vizsgáljam meg a sérülését, hátha találok rá gyógymódot, de mindössze ennyit sikerült kiszednem belőle. A Nagyúr talán akkor is egy edényben rejtette el a tárgyat, melyet mérhetetlenül maró sav védett az illetéktelen kezektől. Ha bármilyen módon el lehetett volna kerülni, Albus Dumbledore-nak bizonyára sikerült volna.

- Erről eddig egyszer sem beszélt - jegyezte meg Harry.

- Két dologra kell koncentrálnunk - folytatta Piton, figyelmen kívül hagyva a megjegyzést. - Először is megelőző varázslatokat kell elsajátítanod, hogy felkészülhess a tárgy védelmét ellátó varázslatok és más ártó tényezők ellen. Bármit gondolsz is, ez a legfontosabb. Mivel pontosan nem tudhatjuk, mivel állunk szemben, csak erre koncentrálhatunk. Utána bármi történik, rögtönöznöd kell. Felfogtad?

- Igen.

- Nem hiszem, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr ismételné önmagát. Volt már méreg többször is, tudatbefolyásoló és gyorsan ölő baziliszkusz méreg egyaránt. Sav, kígyó és inferusok szintén szerepeltek.

- Az első félévben különböző tűzvarázslatokat tanultunk Sötét Varázslatok Kivédésén, úgyhogy azzal nem lesz gond. Milyen ártó tényezők jöhetnek még szóba?

- Még előfordulhat például, jéggé fagyasztás, kővé vagy valamilyen állattá változtatás, esetleg egy zsupszkulcs, ami valami veszélyes helyre visz, ahonnét nincs visszatérés. Ez gondolom már ismerős.

- Hogyan lehet ezek ellen védekezni?

- Vannak lehetőségek. Lehet nálad például egy bezoárkő, ha esetleg mégis szerepet kap valamilyen méreg, akkor ez közömbösíti a hatását. Jéggé fagyasztás és kővé válás kezelésére vannak megfelelő bájitalok, amiket talán te is el tudsz készíteni, de inkább megnézem van-e a készletemben ilyesmi. Mivel ezeket megelőzni nem lehet, az a legjobb, ha az ellenszer kéznél van. Végszükség esetén jól jöhet egy zsupszkulcs is, ami biztonságos helyre visz. - Piton hirtelen megállt, és határozottan megrázta a fejét. - Sokat gondolkodtam ezen, de túl kockázatos. Ha ellenséges kezekbe kerül, az katasztrófához vezetne. - A ismét fel-alá járkálva a gondolataiba merült. Kis idő múlva megállt, és mélyen Harry szemébe nézett. - Van egy másik megoldás is.

Harryt baljóslatú érzés töltötte el a férfi kiismerhetetlen tekintete láttán.

- Mire gondol?

- Létezik egy kevéssé ismert, különleges varázslat. Arra való, hogy összekössön két személyt, akik ezután akárhová követni tudják egymást anélkül, hogy előtte bármi módon tájékozódniuk kellene. Az egyetlen probléma az, hogy ez a kötés kölcsönösségen alapul és egy életre szól.

Harry bambán bámult Pitonra. Hogy egy életre összekösse magát valakivel, az sem éppen könnyen megemészthető dolog. Az viszont, hogy éppen Perselus Pitonnal tegye meg, teljes képtelenségnek tűnt számára. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól értette.

- Ugye maga sem gondolja komolyan? - próbálta meg könnyedén venni a dolgot.

- Azt hittem megértetted milyen veszélyekkel jár a feladatod - fintorgott fanyarul a bájitalmester. - Hidd el, én sem kívánom jobban ezt a megoldást, mint te! Azonban van egy olyan érzésem, hogy szükséged lesz még rá, hogy néhányszor kihúzzalak a csávából. Ha nem ez alkalommal, akkor a legközelebbi horcruxnál, vagy Voldemort és Bellatrix Lestrange következő akciója során. A módszer nem elhanyagolható előnye az, hogy öntudatlan, vagy elvarázsolt állapotban is megtalállak általa - folytatta vontatottan a férfi, miközben Harry zavarát figyelte.

- Én nem haboznék a helyedben. Jól fontold meg, mert többször nem fogom felajánlani - tette hozzá kimérten.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett. Valóban jó lenne bármikor számítani egy ilyen sokoldalú, nagy tudású és hatékony varázslóra, mint Piton. Erősen a férfi előnyeire és páratlan képességeire koncentrált, hogy felül tudjon emelkedni ellenérzésein. Nem volt könnyű.

- Rendben van. Vállalom. - Keményen állta a másik kihívó pillantását. - Csak azt nem értem, hogy miért ajánlja fel ezt nekem?

- Megvan rá az okom. - Piton szeme furcsán felvillant, mielőtt elfordult. - Most, hogy átlátom mivel kell szembenézned, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy egyedül nem fogsz boldogulni. Az igazgató utolsó kívánsága az volt, hogy küldetésed során mindenben támogassalak.

- Mikor?

- Most hajtjuk végre - jelentette ki határozottan Piton, mint aki maga is attól fél, hogy meggondolja magát. - Hacsak nem visszakozol.

- Akkor… most mi a teendő? - kérdezte Harry, és kissé habozva felállt.

Piton közelebb lépett hozzá, és mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett. Jobb kezét kinyújtva, tenyerét a fiú szíve fölé helyezte, és intett, hogy ő is viszonozza a mozdulatot. Egymással szemben álltak. Piton megingathatatlanul magasodott előtte, akár egy sötét sziklatömbből kifaragott szobor, miközben alig hallhatóan egy Harry számára ismeretlen nyelvű varázsigét kezdett el mormolni. Tenyerükből kiindulva fokozatosan ezüstös ragyogás áradt köréjük. Amikor már tetőtől talpig beborította mindkettőjüket, egyszer csak fényes villanással felfénylett, azután hirtelen eltűnt.

Piton nyomban hátrébb lépett, Harry pedig zavartan elfordult.

- Hogyan tudom megtalálni magát ezután?

- Felhívnám rá a figyelmed, hogy pont fordítva szeretnénk használni ezt a köteléket - figyelmeztette komoran Piton, mielőtt belefogott volna a magyarázatba. Egyáltalán nem hiányzott neki egy váratlanul megjelenő kotnyeles kölyök. - A jobb kezed a szívedre helyezed, magadban kimondod a nevem és így hoppanálsz. Feltehetőleg tőlem karnyújtásnyira fogsz megérkezni. Hoppanálásgátló terekben nem működik, viszont eljuthatunk vele a gátló tér szélére, így be lehet határolni a helyszínt.

Harry zavartan nézegette az asztalon fekvő könyveket.

- Tehát először el kell majd fogyasztanom a bájitalt, amit ma készítettünk? - terelte másra a szót.

- Amikor már megvan a horcrux, és el akarod pusztítani, csak akkor idd meg. Segítségével nem jársz úgy, mint Weasley kisasszony, amikor a naplóba zárt a lélekdarab megszállta őt, és általa próbált testet ölteni. A bájitalnak mindössze egy órán keresztül tart a hatása, így lehetőleg ezalatt kell megsemmisítened a horcruxot.

- De hát hogyan? Elő kell hívnom belőle, vagy magát a tárgyat kell elpusztítani valami módon vele együtt?

- A napló esetében a lélek már hatalmába kerített valakit, és felhasználta őt. Szerencséd, hogy éppen kéznél volta baziliszkusz mérge, és mielőtt még valódi testet ölthetett volna megsemmisítetted a lélek hordozóját. Ezúttal meg kell előzni, hogy elhagyja a tárgyat, és célpontot válasszon magának a megtestesüléshez - magyarázta a férfi, szigorú pillantással.

Igyekezett állni a férfi tekintetét. Igaz, hogy hat éven át tanította bájitaltanra, egy évig sötét varázslatok kivédésére, és néhány hónapig okklumenciára, de most érzete először azt, hogy Perselus Piton valóban meg akar tanítani neki valamit.

- Létezik erre valami konkrét varázslat?

- Csak egy módszert ismerek, ami ilyen hatalmas erejű sötét varázslatot képes megsemmisíteni Némileg emlékeztet a Patrónus Bűbájra - tette hozzá.

Mivel ezt a meglehetősen nehéz varázslatot már nagyon fiatalon sikerült megtanulnia, Harryben éledezni kezdett benne a remény, hogy ezúttal is sikerrel járhat.

- Nem véletlenül van köztük összefüggés, hiszen a legsötétebb varázslatok éppen a lélek elpusztítására irányulnak. - Piton fel és alá járkálva magarázott, miközben kifejtette a varázslat hátterét. - A dementorok a boldogságot, és az emberi lelket szívják ki áldozataikból. A gyilkos átok szintén a lelket pusztítja el az áldozat testében, ezért nem találni rajtuk külsérelmi nyomot, és szervi elváltozást. Akárcsak a felidézett boldog emlékek, vagy Lily Evans önfeláldozó szeretete esetében, ezúttal is az egyik legerősebb fehér mágia az, ami segíthet egy horcrux elpusztításában.

- A Patrónus Bűbájjal nem volt problémám - vetette közbe Harry.

- Ez még annál is komolyabb varázslat. Előfordulhat, hogy egyáltalán nem fog sikerülni, mert ebben az esetben az érzelmi érettség számít.

- Mire gondol pontosan? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Harry.

- Arra hogy miképpen éli meg valaki a feltétel nélküli szeretet vagy még inkább az őszinte szerelmet. A lehető legerősebb és legtisztább pozitív érzelmi kötődést kell segítségül hívni ahhoz, hogy a varázslat ereje le tudja győzni a horcrux készítője által megidézett gyűlöletet és haragot. Ha nem elég erős az érzelem, a horcrux kerekedik felül, és a lélekdarab kiszabadulva börtönéből igyekszik majd megszállni a legközelebbi személyt, akit talál.

- Akkor itt jön a képbe az elkészített bájital.

- Így van. Mivel a barátaid segítségével kell beérned, fontos, hogy mind a hárman igyatok belőle - figyelmeztette Piton.

- Ne becsülje le őket! - vágta oda Harry ingerülten.

- Nekem, még a medálban sikerült elpusztítanom a lélekdarabot, így csak sejtéseim vannak arról, hogy mit történik abban az esetben, ha ez elsőre nem sikerül. Feltehetőleg a lélek kiszabadul. Ha így történik, meg kell próbálnod addig megismételni a varázslatot, amíg testetlen, és ezáltal valamennyire sebezhető. Azonban amit ráébred, hogy titeket nem tud a hatalmába keríteni, meg fog szökni, hogy tovább keressen. Erre nem kerülhet sor. Újra megtalálni már képtelenség lesz, ha pedig hatalmába kerít valakit… - Piton tekintetét keményen Harry szemébe fúrta. - Azt a luxust nem engedhetjük meg magnuknak, hogy szembe kelljen néznünk még egy Voldemorttal.

Harry torka elszorult. Még élénken élt benne az emlék, amikor Mógus professzor testét elhagyva Voldemort árnya keresztülrontott a testén. Azt pedig, hogy milyen érzés volt, amikor lelkét gúzsba kötötte a Sötét Nagyúr elméje a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, soha nem fogja elfelejteni. Piton elégedetten figyelte a fiú elszörnyedést, aki csak valamivel később fogta fel, hogy talán először hallotta a férfi szájából elhangozni a sötét mágus nevét.

- Amit meg kell tanulnod, az a Megtestesült Szeretet Varázsa - folytatta. - A legmélyebb, őszinte és tiszta szerelemmel szeretett személy iránti érzelmeket kell felidézni a varázslat hatékony végrehajtásához.

- Maga is ezt használta? - nézett rá hitetlenkedve Harry. Ahogy a varázsló fekete szemeit figyelte olyan érzés kerítette hatalmába, mintha egy idegen állna előtte, akit még soha sem látott. Rádöbbent, valójában milyen keveset tud erről az emberről. Eddig soha nem gondolt rá, hogy jobban meg kellene ismernie Perselus Pitont. Ezúttal azonban, ha már egy életre szóló kötelék fűzi őket össze, elhatározta, hogy igyekszik megtudni milyen ember ő valójában.

Piton félig elfordult, és mintha csak a beözönlő napfényben játszó porszemcséket számlálná a semmibe meredt. Bosszantotta, de egyáltalán nem csodálta, hogy ilyen megrökönyödést vált ki a fiúból. Tudomást sem véve a megjegyzésről folytatta a magyarázatot.

- _Amoris_ _Status Corporis! _

Pálcáját egy pontra szegezte, lehunyta a szemét és kimondta a varázsigét. A varázsló arcán látszott, hogy erősen koncentrál, mégis egyszerre békésnek is tűnt. A levegőben vakítóan fehér fénypont ragyogott fel éles fénnyel, minta egy csillag gyúlt volna pálcája végétől néhány centiméterre. A ragyogás fokozatosan futball labda nagyságú gömbbé növekedett. Amikor ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és leeresztette a varázspálcát, a jelenség lassan összezsugorodott, majd eltűnt.

- Te következel! Próbált minél tovább fenntartani a varázslatot úgy, hogy minden mást kirekesztesz az elmédből!

Harry lehunyta a szemét és felidézte a pillanatot, amikor legutóbb a karjaiban tartotta Ginnyt. Arra koncentrált, milyen lesz, amikor végre félelem és féltés nélkül, nyíltan együtt lehetnek, és kimondta a varázsigét. Belsőjét kellemes meleg árasztotta el, és úgy érezte, mintha egy csordogáló folyam indulna meg a pálcáján keresztül.

Piton komor arccal figyelte, amint a fényes csillag felragyog, és növekedésnek indul. A fény azonban egyszerre csak megkopott, elszürkült aztán egy lobbanással kihunyt.

Harry meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemét.

- Mit történt?

- Úgy látom, jól választottál. Miss Weasley iránti érzelmeid meglepően mélyek és őszinték. Azonban…

- Ehhez magának semmi köze - kiáltotta közbe Harry, akit a férfi megjegyzése hallatán elöntött az indulat.

- Azt hittem, érdekel miért nem sikerült - vonta fel a szemöldökét cinikusan Piton. – Vagy már nem akarod elpusztítani a horcruxot?

- Mondja a lényeget! – vakkantotta ingerülten Harry, kerülve a másik tekinetét.

- A probléma az érzelem megfelelő fenntartásával volt. Akárcsak az okklumenciánál itt is ki kell rekeszteni a külső és belső negatív behatásokat, hogy a varázslat magába gyűjthesse, koncentrálhassa és kivetíthesse szerelem varázserejét. Ha az előtolakodó negatív gondolatok és az általuk keltett érzelmi ingadozás miatt az előtt omlik össze a varázslat, mielőtt ereje a sötét varázslatot elpusztíthatná, esélye lesz a horcruxnak kitörni. A Megtestesült Szeretet Varázsát addig kell fenntartani, amíg ereje el tudja pusztítani az ellen feszülő sötét varázslatot.

Gondold át mi járt az imént a fejedben!

- Igaza van – felelte kisvártatva Harry. – A gondolataim a háború felé kanyarodtak a végén. Féltettem őt.

- Az ilyen reakciókat a legnehezebb elkerülni. Nagy előnyt jelent, ha valaki jó okklumentor, s ezáltal kiürített elmével, fegyelmezett érzésekkel és gondolatokkal könnyebben megbirkózik ezzel a varázslattal. Nem véletlen, hogy nagyon kevesen ismerik, és még kevesebben képesek alkalmazni. Amilyen eredményt az okklumencia órákon produkáltál, csodálom, hogy egyáltalán sikerült.

- Magától nem sokat lehetett tanulni ezen a téren! - vágta a férfi arcába Harry. - Azóta sokkal többet tanultam a maga _segítsége_ nélkül.

- Ha sikerrel jársz, legközelebb ezt is bebizonyíthatod - felelte cinikus mosollyal a szája szegletében Piton. Úgy tűnt, már alig várja, hogy eljöjjön az a pillanat. - A következő alkalommal felmérjük, hogy állsz az elme védelmével, hiszen a következő lépés Nagini becserkészése lesz. Ha őt is el akarod pusztítani, fel kell vértezned magad a Nagyúr mentális támadásai ellen. Azt már nem lehet titokban véghezvinni.

- Egyenlőre szeretnék csak egy dologgal foglalkozni - visszakozott Harry, mert már a gondolatra is, görcs állt a gyomrába.

- Akkor folytassuk. Próbáld újra!

Harry ismét koncentrált, majd amikor úgy érezte elérte a megfelelő lelkiállapotot, elvégezte a varázslatot. Ezúttal valamivel tovább sikerült fenntartania a fénygömböt, végül azonban ismét semmivé foszlott, mielőtt még kiteljesedett volna a varázslat. Piton tovább magyarázott, amíg újra erőt gyűjtött a következő próbálkozáshoz.

- Azt nem tudhatom, mennyire erős ez a horcrux. A napló még kezdeti próbálkozás volt, a medál azonban kemény ellenfélnek bizonyult, még számomra is. Komoly felkészülést és ráhangolódást igényelt, és hosszú percekig tartott, amíg sikerült felülkerekedni rajta, és elpusztítani. Talán ha jobban ráhangolódsz az érzelemre, tovább sikerül fenntartanod a varázslatot. Gyerünk, még egyszer!

Harrynek ezúttal valami szöget ütött a fejébe. Bal kezével benyúlt a pulóvere alá, és tenyerébe fogta a Ginnytől kapott Boldog Percek medált. Kissé zavarban volt a férfi előtt, de úgy érezte, a siker érdekében ezt is meg kell próbálnia. Először a lány nevét suttogta, és amikor a belsőjét betöltő érzelmek áradata kezdett visszahúzódni, kimondta a varázsigét.

A fény ezúttal sokkal fényesebben ragyogott fel a bájitalmester szemeinek kereszttűzében. A varázsló meglepetten bámulta a ragyogó gömböt, mely olyan gyorsan nőtt, hogy fél perc alatt elérte az általa megidézett terjedelmet, és még egyre növekedett. Mire Harry ismét kinyitotta a szemét, a férfi már rendezte arcvonásait.

- Mit csináltál másképpen? - kérdezte faarccal a varázsló.

- Kaptam Ginnytől egy ajándékot, azt használtam. Egy Boldog Percek medált.

Piton fintorogva elfordult.

- Legközelebb is használd a ráhangolódáshoz, hogy biztosra menj! Előtte gyakorold még néhányszor, és minden este végezz okklumencia gyakorlatokat is! - figyelmeztette, aztán az ajtó felé indult. - Fél óra múlva találkozunk a könyvtárban! Addig szedd össze a holmidat, és legyél útra kész!

Harry tanácstalanul álldogált a szoba közepén. Egyáltalán nem értette, mi ütött a professzorba, hogy ilyen hirtelen elrohant. Tekintete az egyik vitrinben lévő, cirkalmas mintákkal díszített számlapú órára esett. Nem hitte volna, hogy már ilyen késő van, észre sem vette, hogy kint már sötétedik. Mindjárt 6 óra, és még nem is ebédelt.

Lehet, hogy Pitont nem zavarja, ha kimarad egy-két étkezés - gondolta, miközben hangosan megkordult a gyomra. Mielőtt kifelé indult, még utoljára végigpillantott a szobán, és tekintete megakadt Ardunnia Dumbledore portréján. A nő bíztatóan mosolygott rá arannyal futtatott keretéből, miközben ujjaival ölében gubbasztó madarat simogatta.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhettem - motyogta bizonytalanul Harry, mire ő kevesen bólintott felé. Zavarában elbotlott a szőnyegben, miközben kibotorkált a helyiségből.

Mindössze néhány percbe telt, amíg összepakolta azt a kevés holmit amit magával hozott. A Pitontól kapott bájitalokat a helyükre tette a kis ládikóba, mindent a tarisznyába süllyesztett, karjára kapta a talárját és kilépett a folyosóra. Szeretett volna elbúcsúzni Aberforth-tól. A szobájában hiába kereste, az ajtó zárva volt, és a megbűvölt rózsakertben sem látta, hiszen már besötétedett.

Amikor a könyvtár ajtaját kitárta, mágikus gyertyák fénye öntötte el a termet. A holmiját ledobta az egyik karosszékbe, és tanácstalanul nézelődve megindult a könyvespolcok között. Még nem volt ideje körülnézni itt, mióta megérkezett. Tekintetével a könyvek gerincét böngészte, hátha talál valami érdekeset, amivel elütheti az időt Piton érkezéséig. A legtöbb kötet az átváltoztatástan valamelyik ágával foglalkozott, gyógyító bájitalokkal vagy varázslényekkel volt kapcsolatos, de volt köztük néhány ismeretlen rúnákkal írt mű is. Éppen le akart emelni egy tigriscsíkos, pikkelyes bőrbe kötött könyvet a polcról, amikor valaki belépett az ajtón. Mire kitekintett a polcok erdejéből, hogy szemügyre vegye a belépőt, már egy selymes bunda simult a dorombolva a lábához. Lehajolt és vakargatni kezdte Spotty füle tövét.

- Nahát, Harry! Hogy telt a napod? - kérdezte Aberfort, amikor meglátta.

- Azt hiszem, nehezen tudnám szavakba önteni - fintorodott el Harry egy félmosoly kíséretében. - Piton professzor sok mindent kitalált mára, úgyhogy egy percig sem unatkoztam. A nap egy részét bájitalfőzéssel töltöttük, utána pedig tanított néhány dolgot a dolgozó szobában. Még nem is ebédeltem.

- Ne neheztelj rá ezért. Ő sosem magával foglalkozik, ha valami feladat áll előtte. Ha a Roxfortban Albus nem erőlteti rá a közös étkezéseket, szerintem régen éhen halt volna a pincéjében. - Az idős varázsló a kezében lévő könyvre pillantott. - Csak nem olvasnivalót keresel?

- Még nem volt alkalmam rendesen körülnézni - mentegetőzött Harry, és a helyére csúsztatta a kötetet.

- Ide bármikor nyugodtan bejöhetsz, ha van egy kis időd. Tudok ajánlani néhány érdekes olvasmányt.

- Köszönöm. Ön mit olvasott? - Kérdezte, a másik kezében lévő könyvecskére mutatva, melynek borítóját egy főnix ábrája díszítette.

- Ez egy családtörténeti munka. Az egyik dédnagyanyám megszállott családfakutató volt, és megpróbálta felderíteni a Dumbledore-család eredetét - mesélte Aberforth, miközben kényelembe helyezkedett az egyik karosszékben. Harry mellé telepedett, és érdeklődve hallgatta.

- Bizonyára nagyon érdekes írás.

- Sajnos a saját ükszüleinél tovább nem jutott, és innentől csak feltételezésekbe bocsátkozik. Az egyik ősünk eléggé szabados szerelmi életet élő édesanyja, olyan sok szeretőt és férjet tartott, hogy a fennmaradt írásokban követhetetlenné vált melyik gyermeke valójában kitől származik. - Lemondóan csóválta a fejét. - Az lehetséges apa, Griffendél Godrik leszármazottja volt, azonban emellett sem szól több bizonyíték, mint a többiek mellett.

Harrynek erre eszébe jutott valami.

- Uram, kérdezhetnék valamit?

- Csak rajta, fiam. Ha tudok, szívesen válaszolok.

- Lehet, hogy furcsának fogja találni a kérdést. Ardunnia Dumbledore portréjáról lenne szó. Más, mint a többi festmény, amit eddig láttam. Soha nem beszél?

- Tudod, Harry, ez egy érdekes dolog - sóhajtott a varázsló, mielőtt válaszolt. - Életében is csendes, visszafogott teremtés volt. Vidám nevetését sokszor ehetett a házban hallani, halk szavait, viszont ritkán. Egyedül Albus és a főnixek társaságában nyílt meg jobban, így igazán csak ők ismerték Ardunniát. Az elvarázsolt portré kizárólag a bátyámmal beszélt, és feltételezem, hogy a halála óta egyetlen szót sem ejtett ki a száján. Lehet, hogy soha többé nem is fog.

- Nem lehetne egy képet szerezni az igazgató úrról, és felakasztani a dologzószobában? Akkor legalább együtt lennének…

- Szép gondolat. - Az öreg jégkék szeme kedvesen megcsillant. - Talán egyszer erre is sor kerülhet. Jelenleg nem sok kép van róla, és azokat sem hinném, hogy meg lehet szerezni. Egy a Roxfortban van, egy pedig a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban található, ahol a Wizengamot eddigi főmágusainak portréi vannak. Többről nincs tudomásom.

A beszélgetést Piton érkezése szakította félbe. A bájitalmester néhány furcsa, kémcsőhöz hasonló üvegcsével a kezében lépett be, és rögtön a meglepett fiú felé nyújtotta őket.

- Mindegyiket felcímkéztem. Az első az, amit ma együtt készítettünk. A második, és a harmadik készítmény a jéggé fagyasztás és a kővé változtatás feloldására használható. Ha valakit teljesen megfagyasztottak, a szíve tájára kell önteni belőle, ha csak egy testrészt ért az átok, akkor a bőrfelületre kell cseppenteni belőle és belemasszírozni. Ugyanez vonatkozik a kővé változtatást megszűntető főzetre is. Törhetetlen üvegben vannak.

- Köszönöm - motyogta Harry zavartan, és elvette a fiolákat.

- Ha megtudsz valamit, rögtön jelentkezz a patrónuson keresztül, ahogy megbeszéltük. Csak akkor kezdjétek el, ha minden szempontból teljesen felkészültetek!

- Így lesz.

Harry felállt, magára öltötte a meleg ruhákat, vállára kapta a tarisznyát és a két varázslóval a nyomában kilépett a folyosóra.

- Mindent köszönök. Viszont látásra!

Piton kimérten biccentett, lobogó talárral eltűnt a bájitallabor ajtaja mögött.

- Gyere, majd én kiengedlek - mondta Aberforth, és csatlakozott Harryhez.

A hideg szélbe kilépve Harry összébb húzta magán a ruhát, és megindult a szürke kő felé, ahol a hoppanálási pontot sejtette a sötétségben.


	33. Chapter 33

**33. fejezet - Szokatlan álmok**

Harry fáradtan és kiéhezve ért a kastélyba. A diákok már javában az ízletes ételek elköltésén fáradoztak, és ő igyekezett minél kevesebb feltűnést keltve csatlakozni a barátaihoz. Leült Ginny és Ron közé, aztán még barátjához képest is feltűnő mohósággal a vacsorára vetette magát.

Miután a Griffendél-toronyban mindenki nyugovóra tért, a három jó barát és Ginny körülülték a kellemes meleget árasztó kandallót, hogy meghallgassák mi történt Harryvel az elmúlt napokban.

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha ti kezditek, és elmondjátok mire jutottatok a minisztérium könyvtárában - kezdte Harry megelőzve társait. Reménykedett benne, hogy ha nyer még egy kis időt, sikerül jobban átgondolnia mennyit árulhat el a többieknek anélkül, hogy megszegné az ígéretét.

Ron csalódott képet vágott, de Hermione habozás nélkül mesélni kezdett.

- Bebizonyosodott, hogy a minisztérium emberei megfigyelés alatt tartanak mindenkit, akinek köze lehet hozzád, vagy a Főnix Rendjéhez.

- Vagyis nem tudtunk meg semmit - vágott közbe Ron dühösen.

- Ez azért nem teljesen így van - igazította ki barátját a lány. - A nyilvános könyvtárban valóban nem találtunk semmit, könyvtárosi segítséget pedig nem lett volna tanácsos igénybe venni, mivel meglehetősen feltűnően figyelemmel kísérték minden mozdulatunkat. Nem kockáztathattuk, hogy megneszeljenek valamit.

- Így hát jobb híján elmentünk egy mugli múzeumba - folytatta Ron, nem túl lelkesen.

- Igen. A British Múzeumban meglehetősen sok mágikus tulajdonsággal bíró tárgyat őriznek. - Hermione láthatóan még mindig az élmény hatása alatt volt. Arcán áhítat tükröződött. - Felkerestük az ott dolgozó muzeológus-varázslót, és megpróbáltunk a bizalmába férkőzni.

- Szerencsére az öreg annyira a munkájának él, hogy nem ismert fel bennünket. Sőt, még csak nem is gyanakodott rá, hogy átverjük - Hermione lesújtó pillantására nyomban lehervadt Ron arcáról a vigyor.

- Tényleg hamar elhitte, hogy a továbbtanuláshoz gyűjtünk információkat, és muzeológusok szeretnénk lenni - vette vissza a szót a lány. - Nagyon segítőkész volt.

- Milyen varázstárgyakat találtatok?

- Elég sok kelta, egyiptomi, és indiai mágikus tulajdonságokkal bíró régészeti emléket őriznek. A legtöbbjükön csak egyszerűbb rontások vannak, vagy gyógyító erővel bírnak. A mugliknak minderről sejtelmük sincs, mert általában sikeresen közömbösítik őket. - Csalódottan tárta szét a kezeit. - Egyik sem olyasmi, amit mi kerestünk.

- Szóval semmi?

Ron és Hermione csalódottan csóválták a fejüket.

- Inkább te mesélj!

- Annyi minden történt - tárta szét a karját tanácstalanul Harry. - Azt sem tudom, hol kezdjem.

- Talán az elején - bíztatta Ginny és a fiú vállához dőlve, ragyogó szemekkel nézett rá. Látszott, mennyire boldog, hogy végre biztonságban, maga mellett érezheti kedvesét.

- Albus Dumbledore házában voltam.

Barátai a meglepetéstől szólni sem tudtak. Most értették meg, miért bizonygatta Harry annyira, hogy biztonságban van.

Harry leírta nekik, hogyan fest Dumbleore-Mendéke. Elmondta milyen a ház, a kert, a könyvtár, és Dumbledore professzor dolgozószobája. Beszámolt róla, miként segített főzni Aberforth-nak az otthonos konyhában, és hogy életében először látott napfényes bájitallabort. Mindegyiküket láthatóan megrázta, amikor elmesélte Ardunnia és a főnixek történetét, amit az asszony néma portréjának megemlítésével fejezett be.

- Ha szerezhetnénk egy másik portrét az igazgatóról, mindenképpen el szeretném juttatni oda. Úgy érzem, tartozom ennyivel.

Bár egyikük sem tudta elképzelni mit csinálhat két festmény egymással, egy üres szoba falán, egyetértettek Harryvel. Némán nézték egy darabig az egyre hamvadó tűz fényeit. Ron egy idő után nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát, és noszogatni kezdte Harryt.

- Mit csináltál ott két napig, Harry? Mivel töltötted az időt? Ne mondd nekem, hogy csak főzőcskéztetek!

- Hát, ezt nem olyan egyszerű elmondani - felelte habozva Harry, és zavartan Ginnyre pillantott.

A lány értve a célzást feltápászkodott.

- Ismét titkolózás következik, ha jól sejtem.

A fiú bocsánatkérőn megszorította a kezét, mielőtt Ginny enyhén felhúzott orral felvonult volna a hálószobájába.

Miután magukra maradtak, Harry összefoglalta a történeteket.

- Kaptam némi segítséget. Sikerült kideríteni, hogy az egyik ereklye valószínűleg Hollóháti Hedvig egy darabból csiszolt kristály fülönfüggője. Bebizonyosodott, hogy Voldemort birtokába került sok évvel ezelőtt. Szinte biztos, hogy ez az egyik horcrux, és ha így van, ötven százalék az esélye annak, hogy a Szükség Szobájában megtaláljuk.

- Mikor akarod megpróbálni? - kérdezte izgatottan Ron.

- Mielőtt bármit tennénk, mindenképpen beszélnünk kell Hollóháti Hedvig portréjával. A hollóhát klubhelyiségében lévő festményen állítólag éppen ezt az ékszert viseli. A varázslathoz úgyis látnunk kell hogy néz ki, ezen kívül nem árt kifaggatnunk, vannak-e mágikus tulajdonságai, vagy védi-e valami ritka varázslat.

- Mit fogunk tenni akkor, ha sikerül megszerezni? Sejtelmünk sincs, hogyan lehet elpusztítani - aggodalmaskodott Ron.

- Ez már nem lesz gond - jelentette ki Harry. - A Megtestesült Szeretet Varázsát kell alkalmazni, mert ez az egyetlen olyan erő, ami el tud bánni az ilyen horderejű sötét mágiával. Megmutatom, hogy néz ki, úgyis kell még gyakorolnom, mielőtt élesben kipróbáljuk.

Harry kezébe vette Ginny medálját, és ismét tökéletesen végrehajtotta a látványos varázslatot. Ezúttal még több erőt adott neki, hogy még a bőrén érezte a lány érintését, ráadásul Piton bíráló tekintete helyett a barátai voltak mellette. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, velük együtt gyönyörködött a ragyogó fénygömbben, amint lassan elenyészett.

- Harry! Ez fantasztikus! Meg vagyunk mentve! - ujjongott lelkesen Ron, miközben kedélyesen hátba veregette. Hermione már nem volt ennyire optimista, és meglehetősen furcsa tekintettel méregette.

- Kitől kaptál ennyi segítséget, Harry? Ez egy meglehetősen komoly és nehéz varázslat, én is csak egyszer olvastam róla, amikor rúnatanra kerestem fordítani valót. Ráadásul a terv is nagyon profinak tűnik.

- Talán nem nézed ki belőlem? - kérdezte önérzetesen Harry, de közben valahol némi elégtételt is érzett, amiért a lány nyomban átlát a szitán.

- Hagyd már! Inkább örülnöd kéne, hogy végre tudjuk, mit kell tenni! - torkolta le a barátnőjét Ron.

Mielőtt a lány megsértődhetett volna, Harry ismét hozzá fordult.

- Igazad van. Ez valóban komoly, és egyáltalán nem könnyű varázslat. Természetesen kaptam segítséget.

- Csak nem a titokzatos idegentől? - Ron felcsillanó szemeiben leplezetlen rajongás tükröződött. - Nagyon hatalmas varázsló lehet, ha ennyi mindent tud. Talán még Voldemortnál is erősebb.

- Ha így lenne, biztosan kapcsolatban állt volna Dumbledore professzorral, és a Renddel. Valakitől már biztosan hallottunk volna róla - próbálta lehűteni Hermione a fiú lelkesedését.

- Már puhatolóztam Hagridnál - mondta zavartan Ron, és nem nézett Harry szemébe. - Megpróbáltam kiszedni belőle valamit arról, ki lehet ő, de neki sejtelme sincs. Még Charlie és Bill sem tud róla semmit.

- Megértem, hogy látatlanban nem bíztok benne, de nekem azért hihetnétek - vetette a szemükre csalódottan Harry. - Nem véletlenül kértem, hogy ne nyomozzatok utána. Csak addig maradhat életben, amíg a halálfalók halottnak hiszik.

- Ne haragudj, Harry, de csak téged féltettünk - magyarázta mentegetőzve Hermione.

- Én teljesen megbízom benne - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően. - Hollóháti Hedvig leszármazottja, ő szerezte meg az információkat az ereklyéről, és megtanított erre a különleges varázslatra is.

- Már eddig is többet segített, mint amennyit Dumbledore szerint Pitonnak kellett volna - védte Ron tovább az ismeretlent.

Harry szólni sem tudott a meglepetéstől, csak némán bólogatott. Majdnem elnevette magát, amikor megjelent képzeletében Ron arca, amint megtudja a nagy hős kilétét.

- _Mindenbe_ beavattad? - kérdezte Hermione.

- Meg kellett tennem - mentegetőzött Harry. - Dumbledore professzor azt akarta, hogy egy erős és megbízható varázsló álljon mellettem, hogy segítsen, amikor szükségem van rá. Ne félj, óvatos voltam, és előtte meggyőződtem a megbízhatóságáról. Aberforth és ő együtt vannak a menedékben, ami már önmagában mellette szól - magyarázta Harry, és örült, hogy ezúttal végre igazat mondhatott.

- Holnap estére elintézem, hogy bejussunk a hollóhát klubhelyiségébe, és beszélhess a festménnyel - jelentette ki Hermione.

- Köszönöm.

Harry fáradtan felvánszorgott a hálóba, és magukra hagyta a barátait, hogy megemészthessék a hallottakat. Minél hamarabb ágyba akart kerülni. Elalvás előtt kiürítette az elméjét, mély álomba zuhant.

„… _egy szűk, homályos konyhában ágaskodott egy sámlin, hogy elérje a polcokon sorakozó fűszertartókat. Élvezettel szívta be sorra az erőteljes illatokat. Kezében a fahéjas üveggel, csukott szemmel élvezte a zsongító aromát, amikor hangos csattanást hallott a bejárat felől. Félelmében összerándult, és majdnem elejtette, ami a kezében volt. Egy fekete hajú asszony lépett hozzá, és futólag a fülébe súgta:_

_- Gyorsan tűnj el, kicsikém!_

_Rettegve nézett fel rá, de nem akart oldódni lábaiban a félelem dermedtsége. Anyja tágra nyílt fekete szemeibe tekintve egyszer csak megszűnt benne a bénultság, és rohanni kezdett, ahogy csak bírt. Felszaladt egy nyikorgó lépcsőn, beugrott egy ajtón, felmászott rozoga egy létrán, átbújt egy csapóajtón, míg végül a sötét padláson, a kémény mögötti kis koszos zugban lekuporodva újra fel mert lélegezni. Csak most vette észre, hogy eddig szinte nem is vett levegőt. Két karjával átkarolta a térdeit, és csak bámult maga elé. Szemei lassan megszokták a sötétséget, és a tető résein át beszűrődő halvány fénypászmák kirajzolták a szanaszét heverő lomokat. Lentről öblös hangú, artikulálatlan ordítás és káromkodás, azután dulakodás zaja szűrődött fel. Megpróbálta minél inkább kizárni a fejéből azokat a rémes hangokat, miközben tekintete a sarokban heverő rongyos pokrócra esett. Talán napokig itt kell bujkálnia, mint a múltkor. Most legalább nem kell majd élelemért lelopóznia, mert tanult a legutóbbi napokig tartó éhezésből. Az egyik kilazult tégla mögött egy kis csomag kétszersült, egy üveg víz, és néhány fiola bájital volt elrejtve. Lehet, hogy ezúttal tud majd segíteni anyának, ha végre elalszik az a vadállat…"_

Harry a félelem verítékével bőrén, reszketve ült fel az ágyban, és tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a sötétbe. Az érzések vadul kavarogtak benne. Félelem, rettegés, magány, hideg, éhség, bezártság, reménytelenség… Ezeket mind jól ismerte, hiszen kitöltötték az egész gyermekkorát. Mindegyiket a magáénak érezte, pedig tudta, hogy az álmában látott képek nem az ő életének részei voltak. Érzett azonban még valami mást is. Féltést, rettegést valaki másnak az életéért… mérhetetlen kétségbeesést és tehetetlenséget, amiért még túl kicsi, és nem tud az édesanyjának segíteni.

A szorongás nem akart múlni. Halkan kimászott az ágyból, magához vette a merengőt, és keresett egy nyugodt helyet, ahol alaposan megvizsgálhatja az emléket. Egyetlen Voldemorttal kapcsolatos víziójára sem emlékeztette ugyan, de már megtanulta, hogy bármire számíthat. Meg akarta tudni mi jelent ez az egész.

Amikor kívülről látta, egészen másnak tűnt minden. Megfigyelhette az elhanyagolt ház részleteit, a tiszta, rendes, de kopott berendezést, és az asszony arcvonásait. Látta, amint a hat éves forma kisfiú a csapódó ajtó zajára ijedtében megdermedt, és anyja felé fordította az arcát. Harry összerándult a felismeréstől. Perselus Piton gyermekkori arcán kétségbeesett rettegés tükröződött.

Miután Harry végignézte az álmot, gondolataiba mélyedve visszatért a hálóterembe. Úgy érezte, mindent megértett.

Vajon Piton melyik Dursleyéknál tapasztalt élményével álmodik éppen - gondolta félálomban, mielőtt visszaaludt.

Másnap este, takarodó után, Harry, Ron és Hermione elindultak, a kastély nyugati oldalán emelkedő toronyba. Luna Lovegood már várta őket, és mutatta az utat a hollóhát klubhelyiségének bejáratul szolgáló festményhez.

- Örülök, hogy segíthetek nektek valamiben - mondta álmatag hangon, és akár egy lassított felvétel, a kép felé fordult. - _Bathilda_ _Bircsók_.

A festményen lévő kecskeszakállas varázsló a szemüvege fölött futólag rájuk pillantott, majd szó nélkül visszatemetkezett a kezében tartott pergamenbe. A kép mögött feltárult az ajtónyílás. Miután mindannyian bemásztak, megálltak a tágas helység közepén. Első ránézésre nagyon hasonlított a griffendél klubhelyiségére, azonban néhány különbség rögtön a szemükbe ötlött. A függönyök, a falvédők és a puha szőnyegek kék és bronzvörös színben pompáztak, az egyik falat pedig, egy magas és széles könyvespolc foglalta el. A kandallóval szemközt, egy életnagyságú festményen Hollóháti Hedvig ült, egy könyvbe mélyedve. A kép hátterében, kényelmes karosszéke mögött, a rideg kőfalat plafonig érő könyvespolc borította.

- Tehetek értetek még valamit? - érdeklődött Luna, és hatalmas szemeivel Harryt fürkészte. - Szívesen segítek, ha tudok.

- Köszönjük, de innen már mi is boldogulunk - felelte Hermione.

- Hívunk, ha szükségünk lesz rád - tette hozzá Harry, és a lányra mosolygott.

- Sok sikert! - búcsúzott Luna aprót rándítva a vállán, és felszaladt a hálótermekbe vezető lépcsőn.

Szemügyre vették a híres alapítót. Hollóháti Hedvig egyszerű szabású, de drága kelméből készült ruhát viselt. Hosszú, bronzvörös haja feszes kontyba volt feltekerve, felfedve magas homlokát, íves szemöldökét, kissé hosszú, de szép vonalú orrát, és telt ajkait. Rögtön feltűnt mindegyiküknek, hogy alig visel ékszert, mindössze egyetlen ujját díszítette egy mélytüzű, fehéren ragyogó drágakő, feléjük fordított fülében pedig ott csüngött a keresett kristály fülönfüggő.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, és mire a festmény elszakította tekintetét a betűkről, és végigmérte őket.

- Ti mit kerestek itt? Nem ide tartoztok!

- Elnézést, nem akartuk megzavarni az olvasásban - szabadkozott Hermione.

- Már annyiszor olvastam, hogy kívülről fújom az egészet - legyintett kecses mozdulattal. - Még jó, hogy előrelátó voltam, és a kedvenc könyveimmel együtt festettem le magam annak idején. Kik vagytok?

- Hermione vagyok, ők pedig a barátaim: Ron és Harry - felelte a lány.

- Mi keresnivalótok van itt?

- Kérdezni szeretnénk öntől néhány dolgot - vette át a szót zavartan Harry, de szerencsére Hermione ismét kisegítette.

- Az alapítók után fennmaradt mágikus ereklyékről tartunk kiselőadást a következő mágiatörténet órán - hazudta folyékonyan a lány. - Mesélne nekünk esetleg a fülbevalójáról?

- A család nőági leszármazottainak birtokában van, ha jól tudom. Sok-sok éve nem kérdeztek erről.

- Emlékszik, ki kutatott legutóbb a témában? - kérdezte mohón Ron, aztán gyorsan hozzátette - Hátha segítséget kérhetünk tőle.

- Azok a fiatal lányok faggattak általában, akik remélhették, hogy egyszer a birtokukba kerül majd. - Szemöldökét összevonva elgondolkodott egy pillanatig. - Volt egyszer egy fiú is, de ő nem volt hollóhátas, csak belopakodott, akárcsak ti. Voltaképpen mire vagytok kíváncsiak?

- Azt szeretnénk tudni, bír-e valamilyen mágikus erővel?

- Ez érdekes kérdés. Igen és nem.

- Ez mit jelent? - értetlenkedett Ron.

Hollóháti Hedvig mély levegőt vett, és tagolt, érthető tanári stílusban magyarázni kezdett.

- Valószínűleg hallottatok már a feltételes varázslatokról, amikor egy tárgyon, vagy személyen olyan varázslatot helyeznek el, ami csak bizonyos feltételek esetén lépnek életbe, addig azonban rejtve maradnak.

Hermione határozottan bólintott, Ron és Harry kissé bizonytalanul, de tovább figyeltek.

- Ebben az esetben, a függők mágikus tulajdonsága csak akkor lép életbe, ha valaki el akarja pusztítani őket. Nem csak a leggyakrabban alkalmazott törés elleni mágia van rajta, hanem egy erőteljes _Protego_ pajzsbűbáj is, ami a támadóra visszaveri a pusztító átkot. A saját találmányom.

- Akkor semmivel nem lehet elpusztítani? - álmélkodott Ron.

- Nem ismerek olyan módszert, amely alkalmas lenne rá, de ha mégis így lenne, azt sem kötném az orrotokra.

- Köszönjük a segítséget - motyogta kissé csalódottan Hermione.

Elköszöntek, és gondolataikba merülve ballagtak vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. Amikor elhelyezkedtek a szőnyegen, a tűz körül, Harry szólalt meg először.

- Ez nehezebb lesz, mint gondoltuk.

- A Megtestesült Szeretet Varázsa végül is nem számít pusztító varázslatnak, ugye? - kérdezte Ron.

- Lehet, hogy így van, mégsem kockáztathatunk felelőtlenül - felelte a lány.

- Aludjunk rá egyet. Megpróbálom felvenni a kapcsolatot hollóhát rokonával, hátha tud ebben tanácsot adni - javasolta Harry.

Miután Harry magára maradt a klubhelyiségben, a patrónus bűbájjal megidézte ragyogó, szarvas alakú patrónusát, hogy üzenetet küldjön Pitonnak.

- „Hollóháti Hedvig ereklyéjét egy _Protego_val megerősített törhetetlenségi varázslat védi. Minden pusztítást okozó varázslatot visszaver. Mit tegyünk most? Van valami javaslata?" - üzente Harry a fénylény szemébe nézve.

Elfeküdt a puha párnákon, és plafont borító mintákat szemlélve reménykedett benne, hogy hamarosan választ kap.

Egyszer csak arra eszmélt, hogy ragyogó fényesség süt a szemébe. A fényes holló várta, hogy felébredjen. Szemébe nézve felcsendült a fejében Piton jól ismert hangja.

- „A Megtestesült Szeretet Varázsa valójában nem a tárgyra hat, hanem a benne lakozó varázslatokra, és az azokat létrehozó érzelmekre. Kipróbáltam, és a _Protego_ nem lépett életbe tőle. Azonban az előfordulhat, hogy abban a pillanatban, amikor megtörik a horcruxot létrehozó sötét varázslat, történik valamiféle sötét mágia kitörés. Talán éppen ezért választotta ezt az ékszert lélekhordozónak a Nagyúr. Mielőtt nekiláttok, a lehető legerősebb pajzsot kell magatok köré vonnotok. Azonban dönthetsz úgy is, hogy inkább elhozod ide, és segítek megtörni a varázslatot. Ez azonban azzal a kockázattal jár, hogy a lélekdarab megpróbál megszállni az alatt, amíg nálad van. Ha egyedül iszod meg az összes bájitalt, talán ellen tudsz állni neki, de ezt jól meg kell fontolnod. Értesíts, hogyan döntöttél!"

A holló szárnyra kapott, és a levegőben köddé vált. Miközben elindult lefeküdni, Harry a hallottakon morfondírozott. Úgy döntött alszik rá egyet, és holnap beszél Hermionéval is, mielőtt választ ad.

„… _Anyja régi utazóládáját, vonszolva maga után, tanácstalanul álldogált az Foltozott Üst hátsó udvarában, a sima téglafal előtt. Sejtelme sem volt, miként juthatna át a rajta, hogy végre beléphessen az Abszol Útra. Bár a Foltozott Üstben töltötte az éjszakát, mégsem nem volt mersze faggatni a kocsmárost, és beszédbe sem akart elegyedni a többi vendéggel. Örült, hogy sikerült eléggé elszánt képet vágnia, és nem zaklatták azért, amiért gyerek fejjel egyedül szállt meg. Amíg várakozott, és nézelődött, gondolatai a tegnap estére kanyarodtak. _

_Az apja ezúttal elviselhetetlenebb volt, mint eddig bármikor. Az irigység és a féltékenység már teljesen elborította elméjét, és kirobbant a belőle a felgyülemlett düh, és tomboló gyűlölet. Őrjöngve dúlta fel az egész házat, és miközben anyja védekezni próbált, darabokra törte a kezéből kicsavart varázspálcát. Hiába próbálta saját testével védeni a földön fekvő ájult nőt, apja egyetlen mozdulattal a falhoz lökte, ő pedig rögtön elveszítette az eszméletét. _

_Órákkal később tért magához. Nemrég még vadállatként őrjöngő apja addigra már részegen hortyog a kanapé romjai között. A magatehetetlen férfi látványára forró gyűlölet öntötte el, és úgy érezte, eljött végre a pillanat, hogy mindenért bosszút álljon. Azonban sérült anyjának látványa, arra késztette, hogy mindent elfeledve azonnal kórházba vigye. Egész éjjel az ágya mellett ült. Aggodalom töltötte, el, bár az orvos azt mondta hamarosan fel fog épülni. _

_Később hazalopakodott, hogy magával vigye kopottas iskolai ládáját, de addigra apja már nem volt a házban…_

_Gondolataiból egy meglehetősen öreg varázsló megjelenése zökkentette ki. Az alacsony, görbe hátú aggastyán egyenesen az udvar végében álló téglafalhoz lépett, és mankóul szolgáló botjával meghatározott sorrendben koppintott a téglák némelyikén. Feltűnés nélkül figyelemmel követte minden mozdulatát, és igyekezett egy életre mindent az eszébe vésni. Az érintések nyomán a téglák szinte önálló életre keltek. Sorra mozgásba lendültek, és mintha láncszemek lennének, fal téglánként szétválva fokozatosan félrehúzódott, hogy végre feltáruljon előttük az Abszol Út. _

_Hiába volt felkészülve a látványra, teljesen lenyűgözte, amit megpillantott. A boltíves átjárón át egy csodálatos, új világ tárult a szemei elé. Számtalan csodájával már az első pillanattól teljesen elkápráztatta. A varázsló nyomában belépve, nézelődve megindult a mozgalmas sétálóutcán. Áhítattal bámulta a különös boltokat, és a szokatlanul viselkedő embereket. Megállt néhány kirakat előtt, hogy bámészkodjon, és igyekezett mindent felfogni és feldogozni, amit maga körül tapasztalt. Végre meglátta azt a kis üzletet, amelyről azt remélte, sikerülhet pénzzé tennie az egyetlen családi csecsebecsét, amit anyától kapott. Ennek az árán talán megvásárolta az iskolába szükséges felszereléseket, ha másra nem is jut belőle. Összeszedte minden bátorságát, és megragadta a boltocska kilincsét_…"

Harryt ezúttal nem érte készületlenül, hogy ismét Piton gyermekkorába álmodta magát. Amikor felébredt, a magány, a féltés, és a várakozás izgalma egyszerre kavargott benne. A gyermek Piton érzéseivel azonosulni megrázó volt, de egyáltalán nem keltett benne viszolygást, vagy más kellemetlen érzetet. Rájött, hogy sorsuk bizonyos vonásai mennyire hasonlítanak egymásra.

Másnap reggeli után Ron és Hermione figyelmesen végighallgatta Harry beszámolóját a horcruxszal kapcsolatos lehetőségekről. A lány egy darabig mélyen a gondolataiba mélyedt, mielőtt véleményt mondott.

- Szerintem, az lenne a legjobb, ha mi hajtanánk végre a varázslatot, nem kockáztatva azt, hogy bárkit is hatalmába kerítsen Voldemort egyik lélekdarabja. A sötét varázslatok elleni leghatékonyabb pajzsvarázslatokat megtanulhatjuk, és akár többet is alkalmazhatunk egyszerre, hogy ne érjen meglepetés. Te a varázslatot hajtanád végre, mi pedig Ronnal folyamatosan a pajzsok fenntartásával és újabbak megidézésével védenénk mindhármunkat.

- Jó tervnek tűnik. Délután átnézhetnénk milyen pajzsok jöhetnek szóba, és ha elég jó védelmet nyújthatnak, megtanuljuk őket, és nekilátunk.

Harry szakított rá időt, hogy felkeresse a Szükség Szobáját, és nyugodt körülmények között, - a hajdani DS szakkör meghitt hangulatában -, választ küldjön Pitonnak.

- „Minden szóba jöhető pajzsot tanulmányozunk, és felhasználjuk miket hatékonynak találunk. Úgy döntöttem, itt fogjuk végrehajtani, hogy kisebb legyen a kockázat."

Órák után, késő estig a sötét varázslatok elleni védekezésről szóló könyveket bújta. Körülötte tornyosultak a saját könyvei, a könyvtár tiltott részlegéből kivett kötetek, és a Piton lakosztályából hozottak egyaránt. Hermione, Ron segítségével ezalatt, az igazgatói magánkönyvtárat kutatta át újra. Mire barátai beléptek a portréjukon, már több szóba jöhető varázslatot is kijegyzetelt, és fáradtan bámulta a tintapettyes pergament.

Már éjfél is elmúlt, mire sikerült végigvizsgálniuk az összes felkutatott pajzsbűbájt, és kiválasztottak hármat a leghatékonyabbak közül. A főbenjáró átkok kivételével a legtöbb feltérképezett, támadó sötét varázslat ellen hatékonynak kellett lenniük. Néhányat az aurorok is rendszeresen alkalmaztak bevetéseik során, azonban az új fejlesztésű, vagy pont ellenkezőleg, a régen elavult támadások ellen sokszor nem nyújtottak védelmet. Részben ezért vannak mindig jelentős lépéselőnyben a halálfalók.

Késő éjszakáig gyakorolták a kiválasztott védelmi varázslatokat, míg végül kábán kóvályogtak fel a hálókörletekbe. Mielőtt még mély álomba merült volna, Harry kíváncsian gondolt rá, vajon mit tartogat számára a mai éjjel.

„… _egyedül, __összefont karral_ _álldogált a Londoni Kings Cross pályaudvar 9. vágánya mellett,__ lába mellett egy ósdi utazóládával. Összevont szemöldökkel méregette a körülötte elhaladó embereket és néha aggódva a peron mellett kifüggesztett órára nézett._

_Egyszerre csak hangos nevetgélés, rikoltozás hallatszott és feltűnt a közelben egy csapat viháncoló gyerek. Szokatlan ruhákat viseltek, és bár különböző korúak voltak, látszott rajtuk, hogy barátok, vagy legalábbis már régebben ismerik egymást. Viccelődve, egymást hátba veregetve közeledtek. A hangadó, egy idősebb, kirívóan előkelő és drága ruhákba öltözött, tejföl szőke hajú fiú nógatta a többieket: _

_- Aki miatt elkésünk, azt varanggyá változtatom! És akkor még örülhet…_

_A csoport hangoskodva egy sima kőfal felé haladt. A közelébe érve gyorsítottak, majd néhány lépést futottak, aztán körül sem nézve egyenesen nekirohantak. _

_Várta a fájdalmas ütközést, de enyhe csalódottsággal tapasztalta, hogy helyett mindannyian nyomtalanul eltűntek. Az első csapat mögött, kissé lemaradva, még két lány és egy fiú lépkedett._

_Pár lépéssel arrébb, kopott ládája mellől feszülten figyelte őket, s amikor ők is ugyanúgy eltűntek, mérgesen fújt egyet. Nem tudott rájönni rá a trükkre, azonban nem kockáztatta, hogy szégyenszemre visszapattanjon arról a falról, és nevetségessé váljon… Tudta, hogy valahol a túloldalon áll a Roxfort-Expressz, ami a 9 és ¾. vágányról indul néhány perc múlva a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. Márpedig a vonaton neki is rajta kell lennie._

_Hamarosan egy család közeledett. Két lány és a szüleik lépkedtek a fal felé, azonban nem messze tőle megálltak. A fiatalabb vöröses-szőke, zöld szemű kislány megölelte szüleit, aztán mogorván fintorgó kissé lóarcú nővérét is, és miután elbúcsúzott, körülnézett. _

_Zavartan állapította meg, hogy a lány felfigyelt rá, hiába igyekezett hirtelen feltűnően másfelé nézni. Széles mosollyal arcán, határozottan közeledett felé._

_- Szia! Nem tudod véletlenül, hogy hol találom a 9 és ¾. vágányt? - kérdezte._

_A fiú csak biccentett egyet, és a szemközti fal felé intett a fejével. A lány kissé értetlenül nézett rá, de ekkor ismét feltűnt futva két nagyobb fiú, akik egy pillanat alatt eltűntek a téglafal túlsó oldalán. A kislány tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult a sima téglafalra, aztán ismét hozzá fordult:_

_- Tudod, hogy csinálták?_

_Szokatlan volt, hogy valaki ilyen nyíltan faggatja valamiről, ezért ő zavarában csak grimaszolt és megvonta a vállát._

_- Úgy látom téged is ez foglalkoztat. Lily Evans vagyok. Te is most leszel első éves a Roxfortban? _

_- Perselus Piton - biccentett a fiú kelletlenül, mivel most már muszáj volt válaszolnia._

_- Az én családomban csak én vagyok varázsló, ezért a családom nem jöhet velem tovább - Lily ragyogó, zöld szemekkel nézett rá. - Téged nem kísértek ki a szüleid?_

_Perselus csak nemet intett a fejével, aztán félrenézett. Mit is mondhatna… _

_Azt nem fogja elmesélni, hogy minden más varázsló rokona régen megszakította velük a kapcsolatot, mert édesanyja a családi hagyományokkal ellentétben egy megátalkodott muglihoz ment feleségül. Azt pedig végképp nem fogja az orrára kötni, hogy emiatt megveti, sőt kifejezetten gyűlöli a muglikat. Legalábbis azokat, akik eddig csak bántották a mássága miatt, vagy különcnek tartották, és legjobb esetben is mindössze megvetően keresztülnéztek rajta. _

_Azzal sem szívesen dicsekedett volna, hogy bár rengeteget olvasott, szinte csak mugli könyvekhez jutott hozzá a szülői házban, az iskolában és a könyvtárakban is, így hát valójában alig volt információja a varázsvilág dolgairól. Csak annyit tudott, amennyit édesanyja titokban elmesélt neki, amikor kettesben voltak._

_Furcsa volt, hogy valaki ilyen kedves hozzá, érdeklődő, ezeket azonban mégsem akarta megosztani ezzel a vadidegen lánnyal... Ismét az órára pillantott, és fejével a fal felé intett._

_- Vajon mi a trükkje? _

_- Lehet, hogy a varázslók, akik tudatában vannak az átjárónak, egyszerűen áthaladnak rajta, mintha ott sem lenne. Ha valami varázslatra is szükség lenne hozzá, biztosan benne lett volna az értesítőben. Gyere, menjünk..._

_Lily még egyszer visszaintett a családjának, ő pedig követte a lányt ládáját maga után vonszolva a fal felé. Mielőtt nekimentek volna, egy pillanatra szorosan becsukta a szemét, meglepetten érezte, hogy Lily izgatottan megragadta a kezét. Ám a fal pillanat alatt őket is könnyedén átengedte..._"


	34. Chapter 34

**34. fejezet - Voldemort kürtője**

Harry felriadt, és felült a sötétben. Ezúttal teljesen éber volt. Kipattant az ágyból, és azonnal a merengőért indult, hogy akárcsak két nappal ezelőtt, ezúttal is alaposan megvizsgálja az álmában látott emléket.

Így, kívülről nézve csak az eseményeket tudta követni, a fiatal Piton gondolatai és érzései azonban még élénken éltek benne.

Rögtön felismerte a tejföl szőke, arisztokratikus, öntelt és lenéző Lucius Malfoyt, és a következő csoportban lépkedő Narcissa és Bellatrix Blacket is, akik után kissé lemaradva Sirius lépkedett. A legizgalmasabb, és egyben legkülönösebb azonban az volt, hogy édesanyját láthatta maga előtt gyermekként, a családja körében. Lily Evans nyílt, kedves és barátságos volt. Annyira természetesen viselkedett első roxforti napján, mint annak idején Hermione, akin egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy nem varázslók között nevelkedett.

Ezúttal volt ideje alaposabban megfigyelni büszkén, de szomorkás mosollyal búcsúzó nagyszüleit, és Petúniát is, akinek már akkor is irigy fintor ült az arcán, ha húgára nézett.

Amikor később visszafeküdt, még sokáig látta maga előtt a lány ragyogó szemeit, ahogy rá - illetve Pitonra -, néz. Tekintete értelmes és őszintén érdeklődő volt. Az apró mozdulat is teljesen természetesnek tűnt, amikor Lily az utolsó pillanatban izgatottan a kezébe simította puha, meleg tenyerét. Ő pedig annyira meglepődött, hogy nem engedte el. Jó érzés volt.

Megpróbált tudomást sem venni arról a tényről, hogy mindezt nem ő élte át valójában, hanem Perselus Piton.

A kastélyra leszállt az éjszaka. Az utóbbi egy évben állandósult, nyomasztó, nyálkás köd beburkolta az egész birtokot. A hetedik emeleten, a meleg fénnyel lobogó, megbűvölt fáklyák fényében Harry, Ron és Hermione a Szűkség Szobájának ajtaja előtt álltak. A falban végre megjelent a már jól ismert, boltíves ajtó, amely ezúttal sokkal titokzatosabbnak tűnt, mint eddig bármikor. Úgy érezték, a lehetőségekhez mérten felkészültek a régen várt feladatra. Elhatározták, hogy mindent megtesznek, hogy sikerrel pusztítsák el Voldemort odabent rejtőző horcruxát.

A hatalmas, raktárváros-szerű helyiségbe lépve először tanácstalanul nézelődtek. Akármerre néztek, mindenhol feltornyozva álltak a tönkrement bútorok, halmokban hevertek a különféle ruhadarabok, egymásra pakolva tornyozódtak a különféle könyvek, a furcsa, szedett-vedett tárgyak és lim-lomok, amik teljesen betöltötték a jókora helyiséget.

- Valahol el kellene kezdeni… - morogta maga elé Ron.

A bejárattól indulva három szélesebb utca indult meg a csarnok túlsó vége felé, ám számtalan kanyargós ösvény kígyózott keresztül kasul közöttük is, még áttekinthetetlenebbé téve a körülöttük uralkodó káoszt.

- Lássunk neki a felderítésnek. Mindegyikünknek jut egy-egy fő folyosó, aztán bejárjuk a többit is, ha nem járunk sikerrel - ragadta magához a kezdeményezést Hermione, látva a többiek határozatlanságát. - Ha mindent alaposan megvizsgálva végighaladunk a terem túlsó végéig, a felderítő bűbájok jelezni fogják, hol koncentrálódik leginkább a mágia. Azokon a pontokon kell elkezdeni a próbálkozást.

A fiúk beleegyezően bólintottak. Örültek, hogy a lány átvette az irányítást, hiszen végül is ő tanulmányozta a varázstér-kezelő varázslatot. Nekivágtak a számukra kijelölt útvonalnak.

Harry lassú léptekkel haladt. Figyelmét igyekezett a pálcája által közvetített mágikus rezgésekre koncentrálni, de ez nehezebb volt, mint gondolta. A plafonig érő kupacok inogtak és roskadoztak a rengeteg tárgytól, amit a diákok és feltehetőleg a tanárok némelyike rejtett el itt az eltelt évszázadok alatt. Eddig egyszer sem szentelt nagyobb figyelmet az itt található holmiknak, amikor a szoba ezt a formáját mutatta számára. Ezúttal ráadásul olyasmit kerestek, ami szabad szemmel láthatatlan, sőt, nem is tartózkodik jelenleg a helyiségben, mégis alig tudta elszakítani tekintetét a sok kacattól. Igyekezett a kereső varázslatra koncentrálni, amit Hermionétólt tanultak, de nem volt könnyű dolga. Az iskolát és a birtokot védő hoppanálás-gátló tér, az épületet teljesen átható mágia, és az önmagában is varázslattal létrehozott Szűkség Szobája egy erős, mágikus alapzajt gerjesztett az egész helyiségben. Hogy még bonyolultabb legyen a helyzet, az elrejtett tárgyak többsége szintén rendelkezett különleges képességekkel. Folyton magára vonta valami a figyelmét. Többször is felperdült az orra előtt néhány fogas frízbi, egyszer hangosan megkondult a hát a mögött egy régi állóóra, később magasba röppent és majdnem elütötte egy derékba tört nyelű seprű, és egyszer keresztülrohant előtte a Szörnyek Szörnyű Könyvének egy csapat elvadult példánya is. Sokáig tartott, amíg megközelítette a terem túlsó végét, ám akkor hangos csattanás törte meg a csendet.

Harry futva megindult a zaj felé vezető legközelebbi ösvényen, szlalomozva a közlekedést akadályozó kupacok között. Átvágott a másik széles utcán, de ott nem látott semmit, így rohanni kezdett a terem vége felé, ahonnan szaladó léptek dobbanásai hallatszottak. Az út végén befordulva furcsa látvány tárult a szeme elé. Hermione kivont pálcával, lihegve áll egy ember nagyságú, alabástrom színű bástya előtt.

- Hol van Ron? - nézelődött tanácstalanul.

- Azt hiszem, _ez_ itt ő - mutatott a lány a sakkfigurára.

Ahogy Harry közelebb ért, mintha felismerni vélte volna Ron pulóverének mintáját a sakkbábú márvány erezetében.

- Mi történt?

- Sejtelmem sincs - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Megpróbálom feloldani.

Harry alig tudta követni mozdulatait, amint jó néhány nonverbális varázslatot kipróbált a sakkfigurán, mire az egyszer csak hullámzani kezdett, és egy rövid ideig tartó metamorfózis után, Ron alakja bontakozott kis belőle. A fiú, kábán nézett körül.

- Mit csináltál?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném, Ron Weasley! - vetette a szemére a lány ingerülten. - Mi a fene volt ez? Agyadra ment a sakk?

- Miről beszélsz? Én csak megnéztem ezt a szépen faragott készletet. - Ron a mellettük lévő polcon heverő csontberakásos sakk-készlet dobozára mutatott. - Mire felnéztem, már itt álltál rám szegezett pálcával…

- Ron, ne idegeskedj, és ne nyúlj hozzá még egyszer! - szólt rá Harry, mert a fiú keze már vészesen közeledett ismét a veszélyes tárgyhoz. - Az a készlet meg van átkozva.

- Hogyan???

- Helyetted egy életnagyságú bástyát találtunk itt az előbb.

Barátja zavartan lesütötte a szemét.

- Ne haragudjatok. Nem tudtam…

- Ron, erre most nincs idő. Inkább folytassuk a keresést! - indítványozta Hermione. - Ti találtatok valamit?

Mindkét fiú tanácstalanul megvonta a vállát.

- Nagyon nehéz kiszűrni ezek között a holmik között…

- Várjatok, van egy ötletem!

Hermione sorra vette az alapvető semlegesítő varázslatokat, és minden irányban elévégezte őket. Először egy _Finite_ _Incantatem _hangzott el, majd nyomban utána egy _Immobilus_ követte. Az első után rendszerint néhány pillanatra mozgalmas zsibongás támadt körülöttük, de a következő varázslat ismét mozdulatlanná dermesztette a különböző reakciókat produkáló tárgyakat. Az imént magasba röppent fogas frízbik és a törött seprű, még csattant egyet a terem padlóján, és újra csend lett.

- Ez szép volt! - dicsérte széles mosollyal Ron barátnőjét, remélve, hogy kiköszörülheti a tekintélyén esett csorbát.

- Kezdjük elölről. Most biztosan könnyebb lesz - javasolta Hermione, és mindhárman visszafordultak, hogy ismét bejárják a rájuk kiosztott útvonalat. Harry és Ron a két szélső folyosón haladva ezúttal sem jártak sikerrel. Amikor ismét találkoztak a bejárat közelében, automatikusan elindultak a lányt követve a lomok között húzódó középső ösvényen.

Hermione a terem közepén álldogált, és a padló mintázatát alkotó kövekből kirajzolt koncentrikus körök középpontjánál vizsgálódott.

- Találtál valamit?

- Azt hiszem, igen. Itt kell lennie.

Harry is megvizsgálta a helyet, amit a lány mutatott.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, de itt mintha tényleg más lenne valami.

- Alig érezni a különbséget, ugye? Lássuk, azt találtuk-e, amiért jöttünk.

Hermione a pálcáját a homlokához érintette, és utána a padló középpontjára mutatva egy furcsa hangzású, idegen nyelven varázsigéket kezdett mondani. A varázspálca hegyénél alakot öltött Hollóháti Hedvig kristály fülönfüggője. Pontosan olyan volt, mint amit a festményen is viselt. Amikor teljesen kiélesedett a kép, a levegő remegni kezdett körülötte, és miközben a felidézett vízió semmivé foszlott, érdekes jelenség bontakozott ki előttük.

Először csak egy apró pont jelent meg, mely körül tovább vibrált a levegő, akárcsak a sivatagban felszálló forróság. Ahogy a lány folytatta a varázslást, fokozatosan ellipszisformát vett fel, egyre növekedett, míg végül majdnem két méteres lett. Úgy festett, mintha egy szokatlan formájú ajtó nyílt volna a levegőben. Kontúrja egyáltalán nem volt, csak a furcsa vibrálás vont ovális keretet köré. Belsejét sűrű, tejfehér, enyhén gomolygó felhő töltötte be.

Mindhárman csodálkozva körüljárták a jelenséget. Érdekes módon, csak az egyik oldalról volt látható a kapuféle, oldalról ovális tükörhöz hasonlított leginkább, de mögé kerülve egyszerűen semmit nem láttak belőle, mintha ott sem lett volna.

- Úgy látszik, csak a megnyitás oldaláról érzékelhető - magyarázta Hermione. - Nem ilyennek képzeltem.

- Na, mi lesz, bemegyünk? Ki kezdi? - lelkesedett Ron kissé erőltetett könnyedséggel hangjában.

- Óvatosnak kell lennünk - intette le a lány.

- Én megyek előre - döntötte el a vitát határozottan Harry, és előre lépett.

- De Harry, odabent akármi lehet!

- Pontosan. Éppen ezért megyek be én. Az én feladatom, és nem akarom, hogy ti kockáztassatok helyettem.

- Nem mehetsz be oda egyedül - állt Hermione mellé Ron is.

- Csak felderítem a terepet. Ha tíz percen belül nem térek vissza, Ron hívjon segítséget. - Mielőtt még a lány közbeszólhatott volna, hozzá fordult. - Ha bezáródna az ajtó, csak neked van esélyed kinyitni újra. Maradnod kell.

- Ne tegyél semmit, amíg nem tájékoztattál minket! - Hermione aggódva tördelte a kezét.

- Rendben.

Harry jobb kezét óvatosan kinyújtotta és belemerítette a tejszerű ködbe. Nyirkos levegőt, és hűvöset érzett, semmi mást. Karját és fél oldalát máris elnyelte a tejszerűség. Félig visszafordult a barátaihoz.

- Óvatos leszek - mondta, és ismét belehatolt a gomolygó fehérségbe.

Ahogy arcát belemerítette és beszívta a hűs, párás levegőt, önkéntelenül a dementorok által keltett köd jutott az eszébe. Erősen arra koncentrált, hogy észben tartsa, hogy az iskola területére Voldemortnak nem lehetett módja bejuttatni dementorokat észrevétlenül. A mindent kitöltő, alaktalanul gomolygó fehérségben a saját kezét is csak halványan látta.

Óvatos mozdulattal átlépett az ismeretlenbe, ám lába a túloldalon nem talált szilárd talajra, és csak annyit érzett, hogy átesik a nyíláson, és zuhanni kezd lefelé. Erre nem volt felkészülve. A rátörő pánikot szerencsére néhány pillanat alatt sikerül legyűrnie, és esetlen mozdulatokkal kotorászni kezdett vállán átvetett feneketlen tarisznyában. Áldotta az eszét, amiért egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve magával hozta versenyseprűjét is. Igyekezett nem gondolni rá, hogy bármelyik pillanatban becsapódhat valamibe, és feltornázta magát az előbányászott mágikus repülőeszközre. Felfelé rántva a seprűt sikerült megállítania a zuhanást, és megpróbált lebegve tájékozódni. Sejtelme sem volt róla hol van, és mi veszi körül. Bármerre nézett mindenütt egyforma ködöt látott, semmi támpontot nem talált, hogy visszataláljon a bejárathoz. Egy tájoló bűbájjal sikerült meghatároznia az északi irányt, és magában a Szükség Szobájának elhelyezkedését számolgatva megindult felfelé. Pálcáját előkapva többféle varázslatot is kipróbált, de csak a _Reducto_nak vette hasznát, mert a taroló átoktól legalább néhány méternyi területet tisztábban látott maga előtt. A gomolygást fürkészve igyekezett kitalálni valamit. Észrevette hogy, kissé jobbra fölötte, valamennyivel ritkábbnak látszik a fehérség. Arra vette az irányt, és egy idő után kibontakozott előtt az ovális átjáró, melyen barátai aggódó arca kémlelt befelé. Éppen csak félre tudtak ugrani előle, ahogy seprűjével besuhant a Szükség Szobájába.

- Te repültél? - álmélkodott Ron.

- Mit történt, Harry? Mi van odabent?

Harry lekászálódott a seprűről, és csalódottan megvonta a vállát.

- Sejtelmem sincs, ugyanis nem látni semmit. Egy óriási szakadék, vagy valami hasonló fölött vagyunk, ugyanis legalább 50 métert zuhantam, mire elő tudtam szedni a seprűt.

- Mázlista vagy haver!

- Hát nem tudom, alig találtam vissza – csóválta a fejét.

- Megpróbáltuk eltűntetni a ködöt, de csak tarolás vált be valamennyire.

- Jó ötlet volt, ugyanis ez vezetett vissza. Én is ezt használtam, de csak néhány métert látni tőle. - csóválta a fejét Harry. – Így esélyem sincs rá, hogy megtaláljam a horcruxot, és valami csapdába is könnyen belefuthatok.

- Az elsőt máris megúsztad - vigyorgott Ron. - Még jó, hogy nálad volt a seprűd!

- Nem követhetünk el még egy ilyen hibát - morfondírozott Hermione. - Muszáj valahogy megszüntetni ezt a fehérséget…

- Van egy ötletem! - Ron a nyíláshoz lépett, és a ködre szegezte pálcáját. - _Evapores_!

- Látszik, hogy sosem figyeltél bájitaltanon Ron. Ez csak folyadékokra, és a majdnem szilárd anyagokra hat. Valami mást kell kitalálni… Amíg bent voltál, már csomó varázslatot kipróbáltam kipróbáltam. Még _Vingardium_ _Leviosa_val is kísérleteztem, pedig sejtettem, hogy amint megszűnik a hétása visszaereszkedik, még ha sikerül is felemelnem.

- Megvan! Ez működni fog! - kiáltotta lelkesen Ron, és barátait félretolva a nyílás elé állt. - _Aerofraesio!_

A tejszerű, sűrű felhő először csak megritkult, majd fokozatosan elhalványodott. Mire teljesen eltűnt, megtisztítva az előttük elterülő néhány száz métert, a levegő száraz, friss lett és enyhe virágillat áradt a nyílás túloldaláról.

- Ezt hogy csináltad? - néztek rá elképedve.

Ron büszkén kihúzta magát, majd kissé szégyenlősen a földre sütötte a szemét.

- Anyától láttam. Egyszer Fred és George egy csomó tárgyagránátot felrobbantottak a konyhában, mert nem akartak tökfőzeléket ebédelni. Végül persze nem úszták meg…

- Ezt megjegyzem! - mosolyodott el Hermione, és magában Harry is hálát adott Mrs. Weasleynek, amiért ilyen gyakorlatiasan neveli a fiait.

Ahogy eloszlott előttük a varázstér egy részét kitöltő köd, óriási tér tárult eléjük. A több száz méter széles kürtő leginkább egy óriási kúthoz hasonlított, bár a szélein még mindig gomolygó ködfal állta a tekintet útját. Fölöttük halvány derengés áradt a szürkés hófelhőkre emlékeztető mennyezetből. Lefelé nézve is megállapíthatatlan volt a kürtő kiterjedése, a szakadék mélye ugyanis szürkés homályba veszett.

- Nem hinném, hogy Voldemort akkor hozta létre ezt a helyet, amikor a Véres Báró látta idejönni. Ez nagyon kidolgozott varázstér, sok időbe telhetett az elkészítése.

- Szerintem akkor csinálta, amikor még itt tanult. Talán megirigyelte Mardekár alkotását, a Titkok Kamráját, és ő is valami maradandót akart létrehozni a Roxfortban - elmélkedett Harry.

- Ezt el is tudnám képzelni - bólogatott Ron.

- A horcruxot viszont elhozhatta akkor, amikor Dumbledore-nál járt. Lehet, hogy csak arra várt, hogy megszerezze, amit egyszer majd itt fog elrejteni.

- Ez most úgysem számít. Körülnézek, és megpróbálom eloszlatni a maradék ködöt odabent, hogy elkerülhessük a további meglepetéseket.

Harry seprűre pattant, és átsuhanva a nyíláson megindult előre, a szemközti szürkeségbe. Ahogy ismét a ködfal közelébe ért, kipróbálta Ron varázslatát, ami ezúttal is működött. Ahogy lassan szétfoszlott előtte a fehérség, egy alaktalan fekete foltot pillantott meg a távolban. Érezte, hogy csak ott lehet amit keres, ezért rögtön arrafelé vette az irányt. A szürkületben egyre élesebben rajzolódott ki az előtte lebegő, jókora fekete tömeg. Ahogy a közelébe ért végre felismerni vélte mit lát.

Egy két méternél is nagyobb kőszobor állt előtte. Valójában bizonyára lebegett, ugyanis semmilyen alátámasztást, vagy bármilyen rögzítést nem érzékelt körülötte. Alaposan megszemlélte, és biztonságos távolból körberepülte, amit talált. A három kígyófejjel rendelkező lény mindhárom fejének szája harapásra nyílt, kivillantva éles méregfogaikat, és villás nyelvüket. A bestia szürke kőtestét fekete tigriscsíkok mintázták. Azelőtt sosem látott ilyen lényt, mégis szinte biztos volt benne, hogy egy runespoor az, amit lát.

Azért volt bizonytalan, mert a Hagrid óráin hallottakkal ellentétben, ennek a lénynek két hatalmas, erős, sárkányokra emlékeztető szárnya nőtt ki törzse két oldalából, és mindhárom feje tetejéről kiindulva apró, éles pikkelyek sorozata vonult végig a testén, egészen a farka hegyéig. Nehezen tudta felidézni a tanultakat, de a mű vagy egy nagyon kreatív szobrász alkotása volt, vagy a szobor modellje lehetett a veszélyes fajok tiltott keresztezésének gyümölcse. Úgy emlékezett, hogy ez a varázslény a régi feketemágusok kedvelt háziállata volt, és biztos volt benne, hogy komoly oka van annak, hogy itt találja. Óvatosan közelebb merészkedett, és az állat teste alatt megpillantott egy összetört tojást, amelynek szilánkjai közül halvány, zöld fény szűrődött ki. Mielőtt még közelebb merészkedett, megidézte ragyogó patrónusát, hogy meggyőződhessen róla, ha erőtér védi a tárgyat. A fénylő szarvas könnyed szökelléssel körülsuhanta a szobrot, és megállt a hasa alatt, a tojás mellett. Harry odarepült, megnézni mit bocsátja ki a gyenge fényt. A tojáshéj repedési közt éppen akkor rés tátongott, hogy bekukucskálhatott.

Hollóháti Hedvig kristály fülönfüggői feküdtek a tojás belsejében. A két ékszert egy zöld fénnyel izzó, fénylánc kötötte össze, ami fluoreszkálva bocsátotta ki a kísérteties ragyogást.

Harry távolabb repült, és ismét megkerülte a szobrot, miközben azon törte a fejét, hogy lásson neki a horcrux megszerzésének. Ahogy messziről szemlélte a lényt, egyre inkább érezte, hogy túlságosan élethű ez az alkotás. Bőrén az apró ráncok, a mozgásban megörökített test minden porcikája teljesen valóságosnak látszott. Úgy érezte, mintha szemei állandóan őt figyelnék, és a bestia mindjárt meglebbenti a szárnyait, vagy utána kap valamelyik fejével. Megpróbálkozott egy _Invito_val, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy nem fog működni, aztán lebegtetéssel is kísérletezett, végül azonban arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy akárcsak a barlangban, csak egyetlen megoldás van. Kizárólag kézzel lehet elvenni az ékszert a tojásból, és valószínűleg akkor jön a neheze. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy a bestia meg fogja támadni, ha megérinti a horcruxot. Nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy egy szobor fog életre kelni, vagy egy kővé változtatott lény válik ismét élővé, de ez most már nem is számított.

Még egyszer végiggondolta a helyzetet, és úgy döntött, meg kell próbálnia. Egyszer már sikerült kicseleznie egy feltüzelt sárkányt, talán most is jó esélyei vannak. Összeszedte magát, és elszántan a tojáshoz röppent. A középső kígyószerű fej félelmetes méregfogai mindössze fél méterre voltak a tojástól, melynek legnagyobb repedésén igyekezett úgy benyúlni, hogy ne érintse meg a héjat. Bal kezével a seprűjébe kapaszkodva előrehajolt, és jobbjával megmarkolta a függőket, a köztük lévő mágikus lánccal együtt. Amint megkaparintotta, máris zuhanórepülésben bukott alá, hogy kikerüljön a fölé hajló három fej éles fogainak hatósugarából. Fordultában visszanézve éppen tanúja lehetett, amint a szobor egész teste két másodperc alatt ragyogó narancsszínre változik, izmos, tigriscsíkokkal tarkított teste megfeszül, szárnyait szélesre tárja, három fejével egyszerre kémlel minden irányba, és utána veti magát.

Mire kijött a bukófordulóból, a háromfejű repülő kígyó már a sarkában lihegett. Kezében elszántan szorította zsákmányát, és sorra vetette be a gurkók ellen jól bevált kviddics mutatványokat. Igyekezett a kijárat felé tartani, de fél kézzel, és hátrafelé figyelve nem volt könnyű dolga. Cikázás közben először észre sem vette, a jobb tenyerébe maró fájdalmat, csak lassan tudatosult benne, hogy valami baj van. Érezte, hogy ujjait és ökölbe szorított kézfejét nem bírja megmozdítani, azután pillanatok alatt a könyökéig hatol a kín. Az érzés kísértetiesen hasonlított arra, amikor éjjel kifut a vér a karból, és a tompa zsibbadás az éles fájdalommal egyszerre jelentkezik.

A következő fordulóban éppen, hogy csak sikerült elkerülnie a méregfogak harapását egy felfelé kitöréssel, így azok néhány centivel lemaradva csattantak össze mögötte. A háta mögül elszánt, és kegyetlen hangok jutottak el hozzá.

- Kapd el! Öld meg! Tépd szét!

- El kell venni tőle, más nem számít!

- Igyekezz már! Egy korcsot csak el tudsz kapni!?

A sziszegő hangok egymás szavába vágva mondták a magukét, miközben állandóan Harry válla, lába, lobogó talárja, vagy seprűje ágai után kapdostak.

Hiába közeledett a kijárathoz, a bénultság egyre inkább szétterjedt a testében. Ahogy a karjára nézett, látta, hogy bőre és ruhája egyaránt szürke és kemény lett, akár a kő, és már jobb karja vállánál tartott ez az állapot. A fájdalommal és bénultsággal küzdve egyre nehezebb volt elkerülni az éles fogakat, és a csapkodó farkat. Jobbjába belekövült a horcrux, baljával kapaszkodnia kellett, nehogy a mélybe zuhanjon, így esélye sem volt pálcát használni. Végül már fél oldala használhatatlanná vált, és a jobb lábát sem érezte, így mindent egy lapra tett fel. Már látszott a kijárat ovális foltja, de érezte, hogy nem bírja már sokáig. Egy hirtelen oldalcsavarral kitört balra, és meredek szögben felfelé vágott, pont a kapu irányába, de jóval fölé véve az irányt. Csak reménykedett benne, hogy ha zuhanni kezd, tartani tudja legalább az irányt, és van esélye áthaladni a kijáraton.

A runespoor azonban rögtön reagált, és pillanatokon belül ismét a nyomában volt. Félig öntudatlanul, a seprűbe kapaszkodva suhant, jobb oldalát és alsó testét már csak ólmos fájdalomként érzékelve, miközben a sziszegő hangok acsarkodását hallgatta.

- Gyorsabban! Nem tudsz gyorsabban csapkodni?

- El kell vennünk tőle! Meg kell szereznünk!

- Szerencsétlenek! Miattatok pusztulunk éhen, ha megszökik!

Már közeledett célhoz, és egyenesen a nyílás felé zuhant, amikor hangos csattanást hallott, és elveszítette az eszméletét.

Valami keserű folyadék ízét érezte a szájában, amikor magához tért. Egész testét ólom nehéznek érezte, de a tompa fájdalom helyét fokozatosan átvette az újraindult keringés okozta zsibongás. Mintha ezernyi hangya sürgölődött volna benne a talpától a feje búbjáig. Amikor kinyitott a szemét, két barátja hajolt fölé.

- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte aggódva Hermione.

Harry kiszáradt szájjal nyelt egyet, és fel akart ülni, de Ron visszatartotta, és szája elé tartotta a kifogyhatatlan kulacsot, hogy ihasson néhány korty vizet.

- Ne aggódj, Harry. Minden rendben van, sikerült kihoznod az ereklyét. Néhány perc múlva ismét érezni fogod a tagjaidat, és jobban leszel. Ha teljesen hatott a bájital, felülhetsz, és megnézheted.

- Mi történt velem?

- Egy összetett varázslat láncolja össze a fülbevalókat. Az egyik eleme egy kővé változtató varázslat volt, ami akkor lépett életbe, amikor megfogtad, vagy elmozdítottad a helyéről - magyarázta Hermione. - Az utolsó pillanatban értél vissza. Ha valakinek a szíved is kővé dermed, nem mindig sikerül az újraélesztés. Szerencsére hatásos volt az elixír, ami nálad volt, és rögtön megállította, sőt, azonnal vissza is fordította a folyamatot. Ilyen gyors hatásról még nem is hallottam.

- Mi lett a lénnyel? - kérdezte Harry, miközben visszahanyatlott Ron feje alá tett talárjára, és magában hálát adott Piton előrelátásáért.

- Ráküldtünk néhány bénító és taroló átkot - vigyorgott rá barátja.

- Valamiféle runespoor hibrid lehetett. Valószínűleg egy kisebb fajta sárkánnyal keresztezték, hogy kialakítsák a repülési képességét. Miután áthoztad a horcruxot, a kapu magától elkezdett bezáródni, úgyhogy nem jutott ki - mesélte Hermione.

- Hagridnak biztos tetszett volna - folytatta lelkesen Ron. - Amikor rájött, hogy nem fér át a kapun, mindhárom feje egymásnak esett, és tépték-marták egymást. Zuhanni kezdtek, de a végkifejletet már nem láttuk, mert végleg bezáródott a nyílás.

Harry érezte, ahogy testéből fokozatosan eltűnik a zsibongás, és örült, hogy ismét normálisan érzékeli a testét. Felülve jobb oldalán, a padlón megpillantotta Hollóháti Hedvig fülönfüggőit, amiket még mindig összekötött a fénylő lánc, ami ezúttal már csak halványsárga fénnyel derengett.

- Nem nyúltunk hozzá, csak elejtetted, amikor felengedett a dermedtség a kezedről.

- Még szerencse, hogy a kővé változtató varázslat kimerült azzal, hogy téged megbénított, ugyanis az összes főzetet elhasználtuk.

- Igyál egy kis erősítő bájitalt, Harry! Jó formában kell lenned! - bíztatta barátját Ron

- Az lenne a legjobb, ha elhalasztanánk a többit későbbre - vetette fel Hermione. - Dumbledore professzor sem a helyszínen akarta elpusztítani…

- Annak lehet, hogy csak a méreg volt az oka – vágott közbe Harry, akinek torka elszorult az emlék felidézésétől. - Most más a helyzet. Nem várhatunk vele. Még ha nem is kerít a hatalmában senkit a benne lakozó lélekdarab, mint a napló, akkor sem biztonságos. Nem szerezhet róla tudomást senki. Minél előbb meg kell semmisíteni.

Barátai kétkedve csóválták a fejüket.

- Már jól vagyok - jelentette ki határozottan Harry. Mindhárman az ereklye fél fordultak, hogy felderítsék mit tartogat még számukra.


	35. Chapter 35

**35. fejezet - Következmények**

Harry, Ron és Hermione a Szükség Szobájában ültek a plafonig érő lim-lom tornyok átláthatatlan szövevényének közepén. Néhány percig csendben üldögéltek a padlón, Hollóháti Hedvig ereklyéje körül, miközben alaposan szemügyre vették.

- Vajon mire képes még ez a fénylánc, ami összeköti a két fülbevalót? - morfondírozott Harry.

- Nekem már az is sok volt, amit eddig láttunk belőle - fintorgott Ron. - Volt néhány perc, amíg azt hittem, ezentúl a Griffendél-torony bejáratánál leszel kiállítva az idők végezetéig.

- Olvastam valahol egy varázslatról, amivel össze lehet kapcsolni két tárgyat, és olyan is létezik, amivel valamit elmozdíthatatlanul le lehet horgonyozni egy helyen. A kettő kombinációja már eleve egy összetett varázslatra utal, és még a kővé változtatást is hozzákapcsolták. Hihetetlen - ámuldozott Hermione.

- Azért ne csodáld ennyire! - húzta el a száját Ron.

- Nem úgy gondoltam - szabadkozott gyorsan a lány. - Csak próbálok rájönni, melyiknek a megszűntetését hogyan kellene végrehajtani. Addig nem foghatunk neki a horcrux semlegesítésének.

- Szerintem, amikor elmozdítottam, a varázslat, ami rögzítette máris feloldódott azzal, hogy beindította kővé változtatást.

- Mi van, ha ez nem is az ereklyéhez volt kapcsolva? Végül is, amikor a runespoor visszaváltozott, akkor kezdett el rád hatni a varázslat. Az egyik életre kelt, amikor a másik kővé dermedt - Ron büszkén kihúzta magát látva társai meglepett ábrázatát.

- Egészen jól hangzó elmélet - dicsérte Hermione, mire a fiú fülei vörösen izzani kezdtek. - Ha így van, akkor már a kővé változás is semlegesítődött, hiszen ebben az esetben ez csak egy egyszerű, egyirányú varázslat volt.

- Lehet, hogy akkor már csak ez a láncszerű, összekapcsoló varázslat áll fenn. Mi van, ha nem tudjuk szétválasztani őket, mert ketten együtt őrzik a lélekdarabot?

- Erre nem is gondoltunk! De ha Voldemort csak az egyikben rejtette el, vajon honnan tudjuk, hogy melyikben van? Vagy egyszerre mindkettőben is lehet? - Ron a szemeit forgatta, és idegesen hadonászott a kezeivel. Láthatóan kétségbe ejtette ez a sok lehetőség.

- Nyugodj meg, Ron. Jó a kérdés, de valójában ennek nincsen jelentősége - magyarázott Hermione. - Az lesz a legjobb, ha a kettőre egyszerre koncentrálunk, és Harry így hajtja végre a szeretetvarázst. Ha ez sikerül, és még mindig fennáll a kötés, már szétválaszthatjuk őket rizikó nélkül.

Harry a tarisznyájában kotorászva elővette a Pitonnal készített elmevédő bájital üvegcséjét, amelynek meg kell védeni őket Voldemort lelkének támadásától.

- Biztosan elég erős vagy hozzá, Harry? - kérdezte aggódva Hermione. - Most még visszakozhatunk.

- Nem halogathatjuk. Ezzel egy jókora lépéssel közelebb jutunk Voldemort elpusztításához.

Mindhárman közelebb húzódtak, és sorban kortyoltak egyet a fanyar ízű főzetből.

- Lássunk neki! - indítványozta Harry fintorogva, és feltápászkodott. - Lépjetek valamivel hátrébb, és vonjatok pajzsot magatok köré. Én nem tehetem, mert amíg a Megtestesült Szeretetre koncentrálok, minden erőmre szükségem lesz. Bármilyen veszélyt észleltek, húzzatok fel néhány újabb erős pajzsot, és egy védőfalat a horcrux köré! Ha mégis megtestesülne valami módon a lélek, semmiképpen nem hagyatja el ezt a helyet!

- Így lesz, Harry. Mindenben segítünk, amiben csak tudunk.

- Sok sikert, haver! Nagyon vigyázz!

- Ha eddig eljutottunk, most már mennie kell - felelte Harry bizakodva, de sejteni lehetett, hogy magát is próbálja meggyőzni erről.

A barátaihoz lépett, és megölelte őket, aztán határozottan Hollóháti Hedvig fülönfüggőihez lépett. Vetett még egy bíztató pillantást két barátjára, akik tettre készen, kivont pálcával figyelték, azután bal markába fogta a Ginnytől kapott Boldog Percek Medált, és maga elé suttogta kedvese nevét.

Az érzelmek áradó tengeréből felmerülve pálcáját az ereklyére irányította, lehunyta a szemét, és kimondta a varázsigét.

- _Amoris_ _Status Corporis!_

Az apró, ragyogó csillag azonnal megjelent a pálcája előtt, és rohamos növekedésnek indult. Ahogy fokozatosan fényes gömbbé terebélyesedett, egyszer csak elérte és magába fogadta a két függőt, az őket összekapcsoló mágikus fénylánccal együtt.

Harry átadta magát Ginny iránti őszinte érzelmeinek, és igyekezett minden mást kizárni az elméjéből. Teljesen elveszítette az időérzékét, csak annyit érzékelt, hogy egyre nehezebb dolga van. Minden erejével Ginny ragyogó szemére koncentrált, és arra, amikor legutóbb a karjaiban tartotta. Halványan különböző képzetek, és érzetek szelét érezte maga körül. Birtoklási vágy, féltékenység, bizalmatlanság, irigység, és egyre erőszakosabb, durva indulatok környékezték, Ahogy teltek a percek minden alkalommal nehezebb volt kizárnia elméjéből az újra és újra feltámadó negatív érzéseket, és gondolatokat. Teltek a percek. Sejtelme sem volt róla, mióta tarthat a varázslat, de érezte, hogy már nem bírja sokáig, és lelke sötétebb oldalának kitartó suttogása nemsokára teljesen a hatalmába fogja keríteni.

Minden erejét összeszedve a lány szavait próbálta felidézni, amelyek eloszlatták annak idején a kétségeit, amelyekkel elérte, hogy magával vitte őt a bálba, és azt is, hogy ismét együtt legyenek.

Egyszer csak hatalmas ütést érzett, és mindent elborított a sötétség…

Ron és Hermione csak az elsöprő erejű lökéshullámot érzékelték.

Zuhantukban még látták, amit Harry a földre rogy, és mindent elsodor az ereklyéből kiinduló hatalmas szélroham. A teremben összezsúfolt polcok, tornyok és kupacok dominókként borultak egymást feldöntve körkörösen minden irányban.

Hermione nagy nehezen kitornázta magát a ráomlott kacatok alól. Körülötte mindent összetört és egymásra torlódott holmik borítottak, romhalmazzá változtatva a helyiséget, ameddig a felkavarodott portól el lehetett látni. A pajzsok valamennyire megvédték őket, de Roné éppen akkor oszlott végleg semmivé, amikor egy jókora bagolyürülékkel telepotyogtatott kalitka a fejére pottyant. A fiú halkan nyöszörgött, és mocorogni kezdett. Hermione látva, hogy barátja egyben van magához hívta elgurult pálcáját, és Harryhez szaladt. Ron lassan kikászálódott a rádőlt lomok alól, és kóvályogva követte a lányt.

Harry mozdulatlanul, rongycsomóként feküdt a pusztítás középpontjában. Hermione könnyed mozdulatokkal letisztította a port a fiúról, és nekilátott, hogy megvizsgálja. Mire sikerült megfordítania a teljesen elernyedt testet, már Ron is mellette térdelt.

- Harry…? Mi van vele? - kérdezte, fél kézzel a halántékát dörzsölgetve, ahonnan vékony vércsík szivárgott.

- Sejtelmem sincs. Alig lélegzik és gyenge a pulzusa, de életben van.

- Vigyük gyorsan a gyengélkedőre!

- _Stimula!_

Harry nem reagált, csak sápadtan, mozdulatlanul feküdt tovább. Végtagjai ernyedten hevertek a padlón, pálcája néhány méterre volt tőle. Ron már indulni akart, de a lány megállította.

- Várj! Meg kell vizsgálnunk, mit történt a horcruxszal. Amíg nem biztos, hogy elpusztult, nem mehetünk sehova.

Tekintetük a Hollóháti Hedvig ereklyéire esett. A két fülbevaló ugyanott hevert, ahol eddig, ám az imént még köztük lévő, fénylő mágikus lánc már nem volt sehol. A néhány perccel ezelőtt még víztiszta, áttetszően csillogó, egy darabból csiszolt kristályékszerek most füstszínűek voltak, és vékony fekete erecskék futották őket keresztük-kasul. Mindezek ellenére azonban csodával határos módon egyben voltak. A lány alaposan megvizsgálta őket, miközben Ron folyamatosan szemmel tartotta Harryt.

- Már nem érzek rajtuk sötét mágiát, de jó lenne, ha más is megvizsgálná. Úgy tűnik, hogy a védelmi bűbáj is semmivé foszlott, a sötét varázslattal együtt.

Ron nagy sóhajjal eresztette ki az izgalmában visszatartott levegőt.

- Mi történhetett?

- Vannak tippjeim, de bevallom, semmi biztosat nem tudok - csóválta a fejét a lány. - Meg kell tudnunk, hogy a lélekdarab valóban elpusztult-e. Ha valami módon mégis Harry testébe költözött, akkor mindennek vége.

- A bájitalnak meg kellett akadályoznia, hogy megtegye.

- Igen. Remélem, hogy így is történt…

Ismét Harry fölé hajoltak. A lány elvégzett néhány alapvető elsősegélynyújtó és diagnosztikai varázslatot, amelyekből minden eshetőségre készen előre felkészültek.

- Semmit nem találtam - csóválta a fejét letörten.

- Egyre sápadtabb! Muszáj, tennünk valamit! Akár meg is halhat!

- Rendben, gyerünk a gyengélkedőre!

- Csak azt tudnám, hogy fogjuk ezt megmagyarázni…

Harry pálcáját és a függőket a feneketlen tarisznyába tették, és a fiú ernyedt testét maguk előtt lebegtetve megindultak a romok között a kijárat felé.

Perselus Piton idegesen fel-alá járkált a könyvtárban. Néhány perccel ezelőtt egy meglepő erejű mentális sokk érte. Azonnal tisztában volt vele, hogy Potterrel valami történt, miközben megpróbálta elpusztítani Voldemort horcruxát. Annak idején ő is tapasztalt valami hasonlót, amikor a Mardekár medáljában elrejtett lélekdarab megsemmisült. Néhány percig szédelgett a gyengeségtől, de azután magától helyrejött.

Várta, hogy a fiú jelezzen a patrónusával, ahogy megbeszélték. Teltek-múltak a percek, de semmi nem történt. Ahogy telt az idő, egyre feszültebben rótta a köröket.

Nem lett volna szabad hagynia, hogy a taknyos kölyök nélküle próbálkozzon… - dühöngött magában.

Nem értette mi ütött belé. Bosszantotta és dühítette, hogy hiba csúszott a számításaikba, de ezen kívül valami mást is érzett… Aggódott a fiú életéért. Megrázta a fejét, és elhessegette a szentimentális gondolatnak még az árnyékát is. Racionálisnak kell maradnia, hogy rájöjjön mi történt.

Ha Potter meghalt volna, arról már tudna - gondolta keserűen. - Csak várni, kell, hogy jelentkezzen… Később esetleg elküldi a patrónusát, egy üzenettel, de ha baleset történt, és a gyengélkedőn vannak, akkor még nem biztonságos…

Tovább rótta a köröket lobogó fekete talárjában.

A Roxfort gyengélkedőjén csak egyet kellett kopogtatniuk, és hófehér hálóingében egykettőre megjelent Madame Pomfrey. Amint meglátta Harryt, azonnal kitárta előttük az ajtót, és az első ágya lefektették az eszméletlen fiút. A gyógyító nyomban munkához látott, és megpróbálta beazonosítani, mi okozta Harry kritikus állapotát. Közben kikérdezte őket.

- Mi történt vele? Varázslat hatása alatt áll?

Ron és Hermione eddig idegesen álltak az ágy másik oldalán, de most zavartan összenéztek.

- Valószínűleg igen, de nem tudjuk pontosan.

- Csak akkor tudom biztonságosan kezelni, ha tisztában vagyok vele mit érte.

A nő kutató pillantása láttán lesütötték a szemüket, de nem feleltek.

- Rendben.

Madame Pomfrey szigorúan végigmérte őket, majd a kandallóhoz lépett, és egy marék hopp-port szórt a kandallóba.

- Minerva, kérem, azonnal jöjjön a gyengélkedőre. Pottert baleset érte. - Miután elhamvadtak a zöld lángok, a vöröslő arcú fiatalokhoz fordult. - Bizonyára beszédesebbek lesznek, ha megjön az igazgatónő.

Határozottan a beteghez lépett, és folytatta a vizsgálatokat.

Nem telt bele egy perc, és az ajtón beviharzott Minerva McGalagony. Még nappali ruhát viselt, és a szeme alatti szürke karikák tanúskodtak róla, hogy a késő időpont ellenére még mindig dolgozott.

- Azonnal mondják meg mi történt! Támadás érte a Roxfortot? Mára nem kértek eltávozást. Vagy ezúttal engedély nélkül hagyták el az iskolát? - támadt rájuk aggodalommal telve. Szigorú tekintete szinte keresztüldöfte őket.

- Semmilyen támadás nem történt - igyekezett gyorsan megnyugtatni a szikrázó szemű boszorkányt Ron.

- Tanárnő, nem hagytuk el az iskola területét. Legalábbis bizonyos értelemben… - tette hozzá Hermione.

- Bizonyos értelemben? Ez mit jelent pontosan?

- Ezt nem árulhatjuk el… - motyogta halkan Ron.

- Mr. Weasley, ez most már nem játék! Harry gyógyulása, vagy lehet, hogy az élete múlik azon, hogy a megfelelő kezelést kapja-e.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ha tudnák mi történt, tehetnének érte valamit - mondta habozva Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey ingerülten felcsattant!

- Mit tud maga a gyógyításról, Granger kisasszony?! Csak nem vonja kétségbe a képességeimet? Vagy a Szent Mungó gyógyítóit sem tartja megfelelőnek a barátja számára?

- Nem akartam megbántani - mentegetőzött a lány. - Arról van szó, hogy ilyesmivel talán még ott sem találkoztak.

- Annál fontosabb, hogy mondjál el, amit tudnak!

Az igazgatónő közelebbről megnézte Harryt, és a gyógyítóhoz fordult.

- Mit tud mondani?

- Mindössze annyit tudtam megállapítani, hogy nagyon gyenge ugyan, de él. Valami ismeretlen eredetű sokkot kapott. Próbálom felerősíteni a szervezetét, és utána megkísérlem magához téríteni. Ez azonban akár napokba is beletelhet. Ha nem járok sikerrel, át kell szállítanunk a Szent Mungóba.

- Akár azonnal elvihetem, ha úgy gondolja, hogy az segít rajta. Éppen az ilyen esetek miatt hoztuk létre az egyirányú hopphálózati kapcsolatot a gyengélkedő és a Szent Mungó sürgősségi osztálya között.

- Nem javaslom a hopp-port, a hoppanálást, sőt a zsupszkulcsot sem, amíg nem tudjuk mivel állunk szemben - ellenkezett a gyógyító. - Előfordulhat, hogy nem éli túl. Jelenleg ugyan úgy tűnik stagnál az állapota, de reggelig szigorú megfigyelés alatt tartanám.

- Rendben. Tegyen, ahogy jónak látja, Poppy, de mindenről értesítsen! - Az igazgatónő ismét hozzájuk fordult. - Kövessenek az irodámba!

McGalagony professzor gyors léptekkel megindult az ajtó felé, Ron és Hermione pedig sietve követték. Útközben végig azon törték a fejüket, mit feleljenek majd a várható kérdésekre.

Minerva McGalagony letelepedett elődje impozáns íróasztala mögé, és szigorú tekintettel méregette a zavartan álldogáló fiatalokat. Ron kínjában a szőnyeg mintáit bámulta, Hermione pedig segélykérőn pillantgatott Albus Dumbledore békésen szendergő portréjára.

- Granger kisasszony, öntől többet vártam - jelentette ki a professzor, mire a lány szégyenében a haja tövéig elpirult. - Azt hittem, hogy legalább maga fel tudja mérni a helyzet komolyságát, és Harry érdekében nem ragaszkodnak tovább ehhez a gyerekes titkolózáshoz.

Mindketten megsemmisülten állták a szidalmak áradatát.

- Szeretném, ha ezek után végre elárulnák, mi folyik itt, vagy legalább azt, hogy mi történt valójában Potterrel. Ha azt akarják, hogy valaha lábra álljon, muszáj beszélniük! Jelenleg válságos az állapota. Nem féltik a barátjuk életét?

- Tanárnő, önnek teljesen igaza van - kezdte Hermione. - Azonban nem vagyunk felhatalmazva rá, hogy többet mondjunk. - Idegesen Ronra nézett, aki időközben rángatni kezdte a lány ruhája ujját, és a festmény felé mutogatott, ahol a volt igazgató éppen kéjesen nyújtózkodott, és hatalmasat ásított. - Talán, ha beszélhetnénk Dumbledore professzor portréjával, ő segíthetne…

Az igazgatónő ingerülten a festmény felé fordult.

- Albus, már kezd elegem lenni a titkaikból! Remélem nem veszítette el a racionalitását. Kérem, ne kockáztassa a gyerekek életét, és engedje, hogy segítsünk! - sziszegte, azután Perselus Pitont meghazudtolóan lobogó talárral kicsörtetett az irodából.

Ron és Hermione zavartan nézett össze, és közelebb léptek a képhez. Albus Dumbledore áthatóan kék szemeiből már elröppent az álom, és most fürkésző tekintettel szemlélte őket.

- Granger kisasszony, Mr. Weasley, Segíthetek valamiben? - nézett várakozásteljesen az idős mágus egyikről a másikra. - Mi történt?

- Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem, uram… - tárta szét a karjait tanácstalanul Ron.

- Talán az elején, ha lehetne. Harry meglehetősen régen járt nálam. Kérem, tájékoztassanak a legújabb fejleményekről.

- Harry azóta kiderítette, hogy Hollóháti Hedvig ereklyéje, egy pár kristály fülönfüggő, Voldemort birtokába jutott. Minden arra utalt, hogy sok évvel ezelőtt, amikor önnél járt tanári állást kérni, felkereste a Szükség Szobáját, és ott rejtette el - foglalta össze a lényeget Hermione. - Ma este végre sikerült megtalálnunk egy mágikus varázsteret, amit ott hoztak létre.

- Nagyon szép teljesítmény! - mosolyodott el az öreg varázsló, és szemei büszkeségtől csillogtak félhold alakú szemüvege fölött.

- A helyet Hermione találta meg - vette át a szót Ron -, azután Harry bement a seprűjével, de nem látott semmit abban a ködben, és először majdnem lezuhant, de szerencsére nála volt a Tűzvillám…

- Ron, ne kapkodj összevissza! - vágott közbe Hermione, mire a fiú zavartan elhallgatott. - Szóval, Harry megtalálta odabent az ereklyét, és amikor megérintette, életre kelt a kővé dermesztett runespoor-sárkány hibrid, ami a horcruxot őrizte. Éppen, hogy csak meg tudott szökni előle, ugyanis visszájára fordult a kővé-változtató varázslat, és Harryt csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült megmentenünk egy meglehetősen erős hatású bájital segítségével.

Dumbledore aggódó tekintetén megkönnyebbülés suhant át a végkifejlet hallatán.

- Akkor hát nálatok van a horcrux?

- Már nincsen uram - mormolta maga elé Ron.

- Harry ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ne kockáztassunk, és azonnal semmisítsük meg a benne lakozó lélekdarabot - folytatta Hermione. - A Megtestesült Szeretet Varázslatát használta. Felhúztuk a leghatékonyabb pajzsokat, és minden óvintézkedést megtettünk, amit csak lehetett. Még egy bájitalt is elfogyasztottunk mindhárman, ami meggátolja, hogy megszálljon bennünket Voldemort lelke.

- Akkor hát mi történt?

- Egy óriási erejű lökéshullámot éreztük, ami romba döntötte az egész helyiséget, és Harry egyszer csak összerogyott - magyarázta Ron. - Azóta nem tért magához…

A volt igazgató fátyolos szemekkel pislogott, és maga elé meredt néhány pillanatig.

- Utal rá valami, hogy mi idézte elő ezt az állapotot?

- Az ereklyén volt egy szokatlan védelmi varázslat, ami visszaveri az elpusztításra irányuló hatásokat. Talán ez okozta a balesetet…

- Mi történt a horcruxszal? - kérdezte Dumbledore professzor.

- A varázslat megtört, bár elég szokatlan módon. A kristályok egyben maradtak, csak füstszínű erezet keletkezett a belsejükben, és eltűnt az őket mindaddig összekapcsoló mágikus lánc. Nem repedtek meg, mint a medál, és a gyűrű, de már nincsen bennük sötét mágia - felelte Hermione.

- Ugye nem szállhatta meg őt Voldemort lelke? - kérdezte enyhén remegő hangon Ron.

- A bájitalnak hatékonynak kellett lennie. Ebben biztos vagyok - jelentette ki az idős férfi, és egy darabig a gondolataiba mélyedt. - Gondolom, azonnal a gyengélkedőre vittétek. Mit mondott Poppy? - faggatta tovább őket aggódó arccal.

- Madam Pomfrey csak akkor tud segíteni rajta, ha pontosan tudja mi történt.

Az öreg igazgató mélyet sóhajtott, és gondterhelten beszélni kezdett.

- A helyzet az, hogy ő akkor sem tehetne Harryért semmit, ha ismerné a tényeket. Feltehetőleg még a Szent Mungóban sem láttak hasonló esetet. A horcruxokat létrehozó sötét varázslat, és a megtörésére használt szeretetvarázs egyaránt ismeretlen a mai varázslótársadalmakban. Az egyiket évszázadokkal ezelőtt üldözték és kiirtották, a másikban pedig elveszítették a hitüket, és elfeledték mérhetetlen hatalmát. Ahogy létezésükről és megidézésükről nem tudnak semmit, ugyanúgy a hatásaikkal sincsenek tisztában, ezért szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tudnak majd segíteni.

- Akkor most Harry meghal? - nyögte ki, félelemtől tágra meredt szemmel Ron, Hermione pedig kezeit a szája elé kapva elfojtott egy ijedt sikolyt.

- Nem feltétlenül. Talán akad valaki, aki segíthet rajta…

- Mondja meg, kit kell megkeresni! Akár a föld alól, vagy a világ végéről is előkerítjük, ha kell!

- Majd én intézkedem, ne aggódjanak! Bízzanak bennem!

- … és mit mondjunk McGalagony professzornak?

- Ezt is nyugodtan rám bízhatják. Most pihenjenek le! Nagyon kimerítő napjuk volt, és egyelőre úgysem tehetnek semmit.

- Köszönjük, professzor úr!

Az irodából kilépve, rögtön beleütköztek a kőszörny előtt ingerülten topogó McGalagony professzorba.

- Máris végeztek? Beszámolnak végre arról, mi folyik itt valójában?

- Dumbledore professzor, … azaz a portréja beszélni szeretne önnel - válaszolta kitérően Hermione és kerülte az igazgatónő tekintetét.

- Ne haragudjon, tanárnő - motyogta Ron, de a boszorkány már nem hallotta, mert villámsebesen felszaladt a lépcsőn, és eltűnt az iroda ajtaja mögött.

Már pirkadt. A felkelő nap vöröslő fénye beszűrődött a könyvtárba a földig érő, főnixekkel díszített függönyök résein át. Perselus Piton még mindig merev arccal járkált fel és alá.

- Árkot koptatsz a padlóba, Perselus! Hagyd már abba a rohangálást - morogta Aberforth Dumbledore, aki már beleszédült a férfi ingázásába. Az idős varázsló az egyik karosszékben ült, és az ölében rekedten doromboló Spotty állát vakargatta, aki kéjesen hunyorogva követte szeme résén át az ide-oda járkáló, lobogó taláros férfit.

- Nem tudsz semmit a helyzetről, és így, látatlanban jobb, ha nyugton maradsz! Csak veszélybe sodrod mindkettőtöket.

- A hollóm másodszor is válasz nélkül jött vissza. Lehet, hogy át sem tudta adni az üzenetet. Érzem, hogy a kölyök bajban van, és ismét rajtam a sor, hogy kihúzzam belőle. Köt az ígéretem, te is tudod!

- Ez így van, de nem rohanhatsz oda vaktában. Ha elkapnak, ő elveszi az egyetlen embert, aki segíthet neki.

- Abban az esetben, ha így alakulna, majd te folytatod, amit elkezdtem - mordult rá a férfi gúnyos hangon.

- Mit akarsz tenni? - kérdezte Aberforth, megadva magát. - Segítek, ha kell…

- Nincs rá szükségem. Úgy ismerem őket, mint a tenyeremet. Először bizonyára a gyengélkedőre vitték, és ha baj van, akkor értesítik a Rend tagjait. Innen már könnyen kiszámíthatóak.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha forrófejűnek titulállak, de még nem láttalak ilyen állapotban. Nem vagy higgadt.

Piton megállt és a férfi szemébe fúrta sötét tekintetét.

- Soha nem cselekedtem felelőtlenül! - jelentette ki, és szavait meghazudtolva lobogó talárral kiszáguldott a helyiségből.

Másnap reggel Harry és Ron étvágytalanul bámulták a tányérjukat a Nagyteremben. Ginny kisírt szemekkel ült mellettük, és néha egy-egy vádló pillantást vetett bátyjára és a barátnőjére. Nehezen viselte a történteket. Azt pedig végképp nem tudta megemészteni, hogy őt ezúttal sem avatták be az események hátterébe. Egyszer csak a zaklatottan besiető Minerva McGalagony lépett hozzájuk, és köszönés nélkül a lényegre tért.

- Harryt ma délután átszállítják a Szent Mungóba.

- De hát Madame Pomfrey tegnap azt mondta, hogy nem biztonságos… - vágott közbe Ron, ám ezúttal a tanárnő nem akadt fenn a nyilvánvaló udvariatlanságon.

- Érte jön egy megbízható különítmény. Nem kell aggódniuk. _Én_ nem kockáztatom Harry életét! Ne verjék nagydobra, ami történt! - vetette oda élesen, és továbbsietett a tanári asztal felé.

Ginny felpattant, és kirohant a teremből. A másik kettő megsemmisülten állt, majd sápadt arccal, maguk elé meredve elindultak a tantermek felé.

Ebéd után Ron, Hermione és Ginny meglátogatták Harryt a gyengélkedőn. Madam Pomfrey csak néhány percet engedélyezett, ugyanis bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhettek a rendtagok, akik a fiút a Szent Mungóba fogják szállítani.

Harry sápadtan és teljesen mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon. Lélegzése szinte alig emelte meg mellkasát, fakó sápadtságával úgy tűnt, mintha nem is élne. Ginny a kezét szorongatta, Hermione idegesen a körmét rágta, Ron pedig arcát a tenyerébe temetve, magába roskadtan ült mellettük.

Az ajtó nyikorogva kitárult, és régi ismerősök óvakodtak be halkan a helyiségbe. Nimphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fred és George Weasley érkezett meg aggódó arccal, Minerva McGalagony kíséretében. Az ikrek Ron mellé léptek, Tonks pedig a vöröslő szemű Ginny vállára tette a kezét. Csak az őket követő Rémszem Mordon falábának hangos koppanásai verték fel a csendet, megtörve a gyászos hangulatot.

- Ha jót akartok neki, minél hamarabb indulnunk kell! - recsegte a vén auror.

Madame Pomfrey kiterelte a fiatalokat a betegszobából, és magukra zárta az ajtót.

- Változott a terv! - törte meg ismét a csendet Rémszem. - Tonks, te felveszed Harry alakját, és a többiekkel együtt elindultok a vonathoz. Harryt én viszem a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt egy másik útvonalon.

- Erről eddig nem volt szó - fordultak felé meglepetten az ikrek.

- Így lesz a legbiztonságosabb, nekem elhiheted! - vakkantotta a férfi, és mágikus szeme felváltva pásztázta őket. - Azt már úgyis észrevették, hogy nem jelent meg reggelinél, és feltűnő lesz, ha eltűnik az iskolából. A pletykák hamar terjednek. A legjobb, ha nem keltünk pánikot, és úgy teszünk, mintha csak egy vizsgálatra vinnénk el, méghozzá a saját lábán. Ez valamivel kisebb feltűnést kelt majd.

- Biztosan megkérdőjelezik, miért nem hoppanált, vagy használt zsupszkulcsot… - vetette fel Fred. - Ennyi esze mindenkinek van.

- Ha van jobb ötlete, azt is meghallgatjuk - fordult hozzá az igazgatónő.

Fred és George tanácstalanul néztek össze. Tonks megvonta a vállát, azután lehunyta a szemét. Bőre, arca, és végül egész teste furcsán alaktalanná vált néhány pillanatra, amíg lezajlott a metamorfózis, és megjelent a végeredmény. Egy újabb Harry Potter állt előttük, éppoly sápadtan és kócosan, mint az ágyon fekvő eredeti. Még a sebhely is ott volt a homlokán.

Rémszem az eszméletlen fiúhoz lépett, és rászórt egy kiábrándító bűbájt, azután láthatatlanná tévő köpenyével letakarta testét. Az ikrek közrefogták a Harrynek álcázott Tonkst. Mikor mindenki felkészült, az egész csoport kivonult a gyengélkedőről.

- Önnek, remélem, nem kell mondanom, hogy legyen óvatos - jegyezte meg az ajtóból visszafordulva McGalagony professzor. - A többiek a hátsó bejáratnál fogják várni.

A vén auror biccentett, és miután egyedül maradt a szobában, egy magától értetődő mozdulattal vállára kanyarította Harry földön heverő tarisznyáját. Egy intéssel könnyűvé varázsolta Harry letakart testét, és a vállára kapta. Görnyedt, sántikáló járásáról, senki nem gondolta volna, hogy valójában micsoda terhet cipel. Minden diák kitért kopogó, szabálytalan léptei útjából, riadtan elkerülték varázsszemének kutakodó tekintetét is.

Az auror a bejárati csarnokba érve meglátta az idegesen toporgó Ront és Hermionét. Hozzájuk lépett.

- Nem kell aggódnotok, minden rendben lesz - recsegte fél szemével rájuk kacsintva. Mélyen Ron szemébe nézett, aki megbabonázva meredt rá, majd riadtan hátrahőkölt, mintha a félelmetes mágikus szem egyenesen a lelkébe látott volna. Hátat fordított, és elhagyta a kastélyt, majd rövidesen a birtok területét is. A vadkanos kapun kilépve, néhány száz méterre eltávolodott, és egy bokorból magához vette a seprűjét. Harry láthatatlan testét maga elé emelete, kiábrándító varázst szórt magára és a levegőbe emelkedett.


	36. Chapter 36

**36. fejezet - Gyógyulás**

Rémszem Mordon talán fél órát repült a csodálatosan érintetlen skóciai táj fölött, amikor egy erdősávval védett árnyékos völgy szélén ereszkedni kezdett. Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy senki nincs a közelben, óvatosan a földre helyezte Harry ernyedt testét, mellé téve vállán lógó zsákját, és a fiú tarisznyáját.

A kiábrándító varázs szinte észrevehetetlenné tette, amint bőre, haja, majd teste formája is átváltozásnak indult. Amint a Százfűlé-Főzet hatása teljesen megszűnt, a férfi hamarosan visszanyerte saját testét. A halványan derengő körvonalakból senki sem ismerte volna fel a többszörösen körözött, vagy némelyek által halottnak hitt Perselus Pitont.

Elővette magával hozott fekete talárját, fintorogva megszabadult Rémszem Mordon ruháitól, majd mindet a zsákba rejtette, az auror mágikus szeme és falába társaságában. Alaposan körülnézett még egyszer, de mindent rendben talált. Egy határozott mozdulattal megperdült és hoppanált, ám néhány másodperc múlva ismét megjelent, pontosan azon a helyen, ahol az imént állt. A zsák azonban, már nem volt nála.

Leguggolt a fiú mellé, újra láthatóvá tette és különféle varázslatokkal alaposan megvizsgálta élettelennek látszó testét. Miután végzett, jobbját a fiú szívére helyezte, és lehunyt szemmel koncentrálva próbálta a köztük lévő kötelék segítségével megállapítani, mitől került ilyen állapotba. Elégedetlenül megcsóválta a fejét, és talárja zsebéből elővett egy apró ládikát. Óvatosan néhány korty módosított erősítő főzetet töltött a fiú szájába, ügyelve rá, nehogy félrenyelje. Rövidesen valamivel élénkebb színt öltött Harry arca. A férfi egy könnyed pálcamozdulattal mindkettőjükön megismételte a kiábrándítást, felnyalábolta Harry testét és a seprűjét, azután vele együtt hoppanált.

Amint belépett Dumbledore-menedékének ajtaján, máris elé sietett Aberforth. Amikor meglátta Piton terhét, már tárta is ki előtte Harry szobájának ajtaját.

- Hogy van? Él egyáltalán? - kérdezte reszelős hangon az idős mágus.

- Ne fesd az ördögöt a falra! - mordult rá Piton.

- Mi történt vele?

- Sokk érte. Azt tudom, hogy mi idézhette elő, de arról egyelőre sejtelmem sincs, miért okozott ilyen tüneteket. Inkább segíts! - vetette oda a bájitalmester, és lefektette a fiút az ágyra.

- Mit tehetek?

- Vedd le róla a felső ruhákat, és helyezd kényelembe, amíg utánajárok a dolgoknak - felelte a férfi, és kiviharzott a szobából.

Órák teltek el, mire Piton visszatért, egy halom könyvet egyensúlyozva a levegőben maga előtt. Aberforth az ágy mellett ült, és borús tekintettel figyelte Harry pihegő légzését. Spotty a takarón feküdt, szemeit lehunyta, borzas fejét Harry térdén nyugtatva, és berregve dorombolt, mintha ezzel akarná őt visszahívni az életbe. Piton mindent lepakolt a kis asztalra, letelepedett a másik karosszékbe, és buzgón nekilátott az olvasásnak.

Másnap pirkadatkor Piton végre felállt, kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait, és Aberforth gondjaira bízva Harryt bezárkózott a bájital laborba. Az idős mágus hosszú órákat töltött a kis szobában. Először csak beszélt a fiúhoz és vigasztalta, remélve, hogy felfogja a kóma mélységében is, hogy nincs egyedül. Később elővette gyermekkora kedvenc mesekönyvét, a Bandlee bárd balladáit, és nekilátott, hogy hajlékony, reszelős hangján sorra felolvassa belőle a fiúnak a meséket.

Piton csak akkor hagyta el a bájital labort, amikor beszerzett néhány hozzávalót, vagy újabb könyvekért ment át a könyvtárba, azután ismét munkába temetkezett. Aberforth naponta többször bevitt neki egy tál gőzölgő, meleg ételt, de a férfi legtöbbször hozzá sem nyúlt.

Két nap telt el így. A következő hajnalban a varázsló ismét talpon találta a férfit, akinek szeme alatt immár szürke karikák húzódtak, arca sápadt volt, és látszott rajta, hogy meglehetősen kimerült.

- Perselus, tudom, hogy nagyon elszánt vagy. Ha van megoldás, te vagy az egyetlen, aki megtalálhatja. Viszont, ha nem eszel, és nem pihensz, nem tudod folytatni a kutatást - fordult hozzá elszántan Aberforth.

Piton rá sem pillantott, hanem folytatta az előtte fortyogó főzet intenzív kavargatását. Az idős varázsló tovább győzködte.

- Napok óta nem aludtál, és alig eszel…

- Nem hagyhatom félbe - felelte végre ingerülten Piton, de továbbra is a folyadékot figyelte. - A főzet állandó megfigyelést kíván.

- Szívesen átveszem egy időre, ha elmagyarázod pontosan mit csináljak. Volt már rá példa, hogy némi segítséggel megbirkóztam nehezebb főzetekkel is - célzott Aberforth a Harryvel készített elixírre.

A bájitalmester fáradtan lerakta a keverőkanalat, és két kézzel a munkaasztalra támaszkodva mélyet sóhajtott. Ahogy fejét lehajtotta, félhosszú, fekete haja az arcába hullott, elrejtve vonásait.

- Minél tovább tart az állapota, annál kisebb az esélye, hogy magához tér - mondta fegyelmezett hangon.

- Rájöttél már mi a baja?

- Egy nagyon erős, ősi szeretetvarázst idézett meg, ami visszacsapódott rá, és ezzel sokkot okozott - magyarázta Piton.

- Hogyan lehetséges ez? - hitetlenkedett Aberforth.

- Amikor megélünk egy érzelmet, az folyamatos változásban, hullámzásban van. Ezért van, hogy kétszer sohasem érezünk pontosan ugyanúgy. Ahogy a gondolatok vagy az idő, az érzelmek is dinamikus mozgásban vannak. A Megtestesült Szeretet Varázsa, amit Harry használt, ezt az állapotot változtatja meg. A felidézett és kivetített érzelem szilárd állandóságot kap, és éppen ez adja mérhetetlen erejét, ami által el tud pusztítani néhány ritka és nagyon veszélyes sötét varázslatot.

- Tehát ez történt.

Piton csak bólintott, és ismét az üst fölé görnyedt.

- Min dolgozol?

- Ha a szeretetvarázs okozta a bajt, akkor a fiúnak egy erős sötét mágia hatása alatt kellett állnia. Ennek szétfoszlása, vagy ellenállása okozhatott sokkot.

- Tudsz rajta segíteni?

- Ha sikerül elkészítenem egy olyan főzetet, ami semlegesíti a szeretetvarázs hatását, talán visszaállhat az egyensúly, ami valamiképpen felborult.

- Sosem hallottam ilyesmiről.

- Nem csodálom. Régen a szeretetvarázst a fekete mágia ellen vetették be, és értelemszerűen a sötét varázslók foglalkoztak hatása semlegesítésével.

- Sötét varázslatot alkalmazol a fiún? - döbbent meg Aberforth.

- Nincs más választásom - nézett a szemébe kemény tekintettel Piton. - Arra gyanakszom, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr vesztét okozó halálos támadásakor történt valami Harryvel. Talán a sebhely révén megmaradt belőle egy mágikus lenyomat, ami azóta is sötét varázslatként él a testében. Ez megmagyarázná a párszaszót és a mentális kapcsolatot is a Nagyúrral.

Aberforth megveregette a fáradtnak látszó bájitalmester vállát, és hümmögve visszaindult, hogy ellenőrizze Harry állapotát.

Hajnali kettő volt, amikor Piton végre becsörtetett a kis szobába, felverve a karosszékben félrebillent fejjel szunyókáló öreg mágust.

- Elkészült.

Aberforth azonnal visszanyerte éberségét, és korát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel pattant fel. Piton kezében egy zöld párát eregető fiolát tartva leült Harry mellé az ágy szélére. Az idős varázsló felemelte, és segített tartani a fiú fejét, amíg a bájitalmester óvatosan a gyomrába juttatta a bájitalt. Az utolsó cseppeket a férfi egy hófehér kendőre cseppentette az üveg aljáról, és finom mozdulatokkal bedörzsölte vele Harry homlokán a villám alakú sebhelyet.

- Már csak várnunk kell. Ha reggelre nem tér magához, akkor más nincs remény - jelentette ki Piton, és gondterhelten lerogyott a karosszékbe.

- Készítek egy jó kis erőlevest. Ha magához tér, biztosan éhes lesz - közölte Aberforth tétován.

Piton csak felhúzta a szemöldökét az idős mágus szokatlan optimizmusa hallatán, majd a fiú békésnek tűnő, halvány arcára meredt.

Harry a jó meleg, kényelmes ágyban tért magához. Szemét kinyitva a karikás szemű, és a szokásosnál is mogorvább Perselus Pitont pillantotta meg az ágy mellett. Amikor körülnézett, először teljesen természetesnek érezte, hogy itt van a menedékben, de aztán előkúsztak legutolsó emlékei.

- Hogy kerültem ide? Mi történt? Hol van Ron és Hermione? Mi lett az ereklyével? - motyogta zavartan.

- Ne olyan hevesen! Kezdjük az elején. Mire emlékszel, Potter? - kérdezte Piton, és közelebb húzódott.

- Az utolsó emlékem az, hogy nem bírom tovább fenntartani a szeretetvarázst. Mindenféle rossz érzések kavarogtak bennem, amik végül legyűrtek.

- Az lesz a legjobb, ha az elejéről kezdve beszámolsz a horcrux megsemmisítéséről. Elemeznünk kell a történteket, hogy a következőknél elkerülhessük a hasonló baleseteket.

- Mi történt a barátaimmal? Azonnal mondja meg, hogy kerültem ide! - követelőzött Harry, és megpróbált felülni az ágyban. Piton egy határozott mozdulattal visszanyomta.

- Jól vannak - felelte, és vékony vonallá préselt száján látszott, hogy többet nem fog elárulni.

Harry úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha együttműködik. Igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait, de túl fáradtnak érezte magát hozzá, hogy egy részletes beszámolót tartson. Végül megvonta a vállát.

- Inkább megmutatnám egy merengőben, ha nincs ellenére. Akkor a legtöbb kérdésnek elejét vesszük.

Piton bólintott, és pár perc múlva visszatért Albus Dumbledore merengőjével.

A bájitalmester elgondolkodó arccal álldogált Harry ágya mellett, miután megtekintette az emléket. Harry törte meg a csendet.

- Ha nem készít fel, nem sikerült volna. Köszönöm a bájitalokat - mondta Harry lesütött szemmel. - Ismét megmentette az életemet. Akkor is, és most is.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy pontosan így van, Pitont mégis meglepte, hogy a híres Harry Potter neki tulajdonítja az elért sikert.

- A seprűn te ültél - vetette oda és nem nézett a fiú szemébe.

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez elismerés volt-e, de jó érzés volt hallani.

- Mi lett az ereklyével?

Piton elővette a tarisznyáját, és a fiú mellé tette. Harry tétovázva belenyúlt, és rövidesen megtalálta benne Hollóháti Hedvig kristály függőit. Mindketten meglepetten bámulták a füstszínű erezetű ékszereket. Piton figyelmesen megvizsgálta, majd letette az éjjeliszekrényre.

- Ez már nem jelent veszélyt.

- Szeretném értesíteni a barátaimat arról, hogy jól vagyok.

- Megteheti, de vigyázzon, mit mond! Bizonyára minden a _Kis Túlélő_ eltűnésétől hangos - felelte cinikus fintorral.

- Vannak újabb hírei Voldemortról?

- Nem túl sok információt enged kiszivárogni. Amit megtudtam, az éppen elég kellemetlen. Majd visszatérünk rá holnap. Most aludjon.

A férfi lobogó talárral kiviharzott a szobából. Helyette Aberforth lépett be egy tál meleg ételt hozva. Letette a tálcát és örömmel üdvözölte a fiút.

- Mióta vagyok itt? - kérdezte Harry, miközben az ínycsiklandó levest kanalazta.

- Három napja. Kómában voltál, és Perselus megakadályozta, hogy átvigyenek a Szent Mungóba. - A fiú értetlen tekintetét látva, elmagyarázta a helyzetet. - Ott nem tudtak volna segíteni rajtad, viszont ismét Voldemort és a minisztérium érdeklődésének kereszttűzébe kerültél volna.

- Hogy tudott elhozni? Az iskolát őrző aurorok, és a Rend tagjai, biztos ott voltak …

- Perselus felvette Rémszem Mordon alakját, és így senki nem gyanakodott. Amikor a paranoiás auror bőrébe bújt azt tanácsolta, hogy amíg a többiek elterelik a figyelmet, ő szállítson téged egy másik útvonalon egyedül. Így történt minden, csak a Szent Mungó helyett ide hozott. Még Minerva McGalagony sem fogott gyanút.

- El tudná mondani nekem, hogy tulajdonképpen mi bajom volt?

- Perselus jobban átlátja ezeket a dolgokat, mint én - tért ki a válasz elől a varázsló. - Ő találta meg a gyógymódot, tehát tőle kell megkérdezned.

Aberforth fogta a tálcát, és elhagyta a szobát, magára hagyva Harryt kusza gondolataival.

- Ginny, Ron, Hermione! - szólította barátait jó hangosan Harry, maga elé tartva a fél pár ikertükröt.

- Harry! Hol vagy? Mit történt? - sikoltotta Ginny, és mindegyikük arca máris feltűnt az ovális keretben.

- Ne aggódjatok, itt vagyok Dumbledore-menedékében - kezdte a magyarázkodást Harry. - Minden rendben van, amint látjátok, jól vagyok.

- Honnan tudjuk, hogy valóban Te vagy? Aki elvitt, ellophatta a tarisznyádat is, és felvehette az alakodat Százfűlé Főzettel… - kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Hermione.

- Bízzatok bennem. - Harry sorra mindegyikük szemébe nézett. - Ron, te egyszer másodikban a törött pálcáddal csigaevés rontást küldtél magadra, Malfoy helyett. Hermione, te csaltál a gyengélkedőn, amikor fogkicsinyítő bűbájjal kezeltek, hogy szebb legyél. Ginny, te ott voltál velem a Titkok Kamrájában, amikor elpusztítottam Voldemort naplóját, és láttad a baziliszkusz megvakított tetemét. Én vagyok az, Harry.

- Az egész Rend téged keres! Hol vagy most? Hogyan tértél magadhoz? - záporoztak rá a kérdések.

- Rémszem alakjában értem jött a… barátom, aki segít nekem, és ide hozott. Ő ébresztett fel.

- Akkor már értem, miért bámult rám úgy a mágikus szemével, amikor távozott veled a kastélyból! - kiáltott fel Ron. - Azt hittem kiszívja az agyamat. Ahogy a fejembe bámult…

- Mi bajod volt, Harry? Már attól féltünk, nem éled túl - faggatta Ginny elcsukló hangon.

- Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, nem tehet semmit, amíg nem tudja mi történt veled - szólt közbe hitetlenkedve Hermione.

- Ezt majd inkább személyesen mesélem el - tért ki a választ elől. - Mennyit tudnak a Rend tagjai? Kiszivárgott valami?

Hermione összefoglalta, ami Harry eltűnése óta történt.

- Nos, Tonks egy egész napig alakította a szerepedet, hogy ne tűnjön fel senkinek, hogy eltűntél. A Rend minden fellelhető tagja azóta is utánad kutat.

- Tudnak valamit az _elrablómról_?

- Amikor Mordon másnap előkerült azt mondta, hátulról átkozták meg, így nem tudott személyleírást adni. Beszámolt róla, hogy magához térve, azon kívül, hogy a ruhái, a mágikus szeme és a falába egy zsákban mellette hevert, semmi sem utalt a történtekre. Mivel a Rend tagjai sem jutottak semmire, végül eljátszották, hogy átmenetileg az ismeretlen helyen élő, rokonaidhoz mentél pihenni.

- Úgyhogy a… _barátod_ egyelőre nem fog lebukni - tette hozzá Ron, enyhe sértődöttséggel hangjában.

- Valamennyire sikerült csökkenteni a kiszivárgott hírek visszhangját - folytatta Hermione. - Rita Vitrol ugyan írt egy cikket a Reggeli Prófétában a _Kis Túlélő rejtélyes betegségéről_, de Tonks minden kétséget eloszlatott, néhány mosolygó fényképpel.

- Mindenképpen meg fogom köszönni neki… - jegyezte meg Harry. - Mennyit mondtatok el McGalagonynak?

- Először semmit nem mertünk elárulni neki, így inkább beszéltünk Dumbledore professzor portréjával. Azt mondta, hogy ezt bízzuk rá - vonta meg a vállát Ron. - Amikor nem voltunk hajlandók megmondani mitől sérültél meg, nagyon kiakadt. Ha visszajössz, nem fogod megúszni a letolását, haver. Mondhatunk neki valamit?

- Tudni fog a fejleményekről, mire visszatérek. Hétfőn már újra a Roxfortban leszek. Most be kell fejeznem.

- Vigyázz magadra, Harry!

Eltette a tükröt, és néhány percig elgondolkodva meredt maga elé. Az éjjeli szekrényről elvette varázspálcáját, és megidézte szarvas alakú patrónusát.

_- Saepius Nuntius!_ - mondta ki a varázsigét, majd gondolatban a következő üzenetet fogalmazta meg:

„_McGalagony professzor, Harry Potter vagyok. Ne aggódjon, meggyógyultam és biztonságban vagyok. Hétfőn reggelre a Roxfortban leszek, és első dolgom lesz, hogy felkeresem önt. Remélem, Rémszem jól van. Kérem, tolmácsolja Tonksnak köszönetemet a fáradságáért. Bocsásson meg, amiért akaratomon kívül ismét gondot okoztam." "Minerva McGalagonynak."_

A fénylény egy szökelléssel eltűnt a szobából, Harry pedig visszadőlt a párnákra. Remélte, hogy ezzel némileg csökkenteni tudta a várható kellemetlen következményeket.

Harry másnap reggel már sokkal erősebbnek érezte magát. Felkelt, és elindult a konyhába, hogy valami reggeli után nézzen. Aberforth éppen egy tálcára halmozta a lágy tojást, a pirítóst és a dzsemet.

- Jó reggel, Harry!

- Önnek is uram - felelte, és letelepedett az asztalhoz.

- Még ágyban lenne a helyed. Éppen hozzád akartam indulni a reggelivel.

- Köszönöm, már sokkal jobban vagyok - felelte, és nem tudta levenni tekintetét az ételről. A gyomra hangosan megkordult.

- Akkor hát jó étvágyat - mosolyodott el az idős férfi, és Harry elé tolva tálcát, helyet foglalt mellette.

A fiú jóízűen az ételre vetette magát.

Reggeli után elindult, hogy megkeresse Piton professzort. Tudni akarta mi történt vele a varázslat közben, és erre úgy látszik, csak a bájitalmester adhatott választ.

A napfényben fürdő folyosón végigsétálva körbejárta az egész házat, a férfinak azonban nyoma sem volt. Már visszaért a szobájához, amikor a szomszédos ajtó kinyílt, és kilépett raja Piton.

- Uram, beszélhetnék magával?

A férfi csak intett, hogy kövesse, és megindult Albus Dumbledore hajdani dolgozószobája felé.

Amikor mindketten helyet foglaltak, Piton mereven ránézett várva a mondanivalóját.

- Mi történt velem pontosan? Miért estem kómába a varázslattól? Önnek is volt problémája annak idején?

Piton alaposan megfontolta mondandóját, mielőtt belekezdett.

- A szeretetvarázs visszacsapódott rád, amikor életbe lépett a védelmi bűbáj az ereklyén.

- Amikor megidéztem nem volt tőle semmi bajom. Nem értem - csóválta a fejét Harry. Piton kelletlenül tovább magyarázott.

- A Megtestesült Szeretet Varázsa által kivetített érzelem teljesen más tulajdonságokkal bír, mint amit te felidézel magadban. Éppen ebben rejlik az ereje: elpusztít bizonyos érzelmi indíttatással létrehozott sötét varázslatokat.

- Például a horcruxokat - vetette közbe a fiú.

- Igen. Mivel azonban visszacsapódott rád, a benned rejtőző sötét erőt is majdnem elpusztította veled együtt. Akár csak a horcruxot.

- Miféle sötét erőről beszél? - kérdezte rossz előérzettel Harry.

- 16 évvel ezelőtt, a Sötét Nagyúr átka és Lily Evans varázslata által létrejött közöttetek egy szokatlan kapcsolat. Ami akkor jött létre benned azt leginkább mágikus lenyomatnak nevezhetném. Ezért vagy párszaszájú, Potter, és ezért létesített a Nagyúr, először akaratlanul, később már szándékosan, mentális kapcsolatot veled.

Harry gondolataiba merülve bámult maga elé. Ez valóban sok mindent megmagyarázna.

Felrémlett előtte, amikor évekkel ezelőtt, álmában átélte Nagini Mr. Weasley elleni támadását. Amikor Dumbledore professzor kivizsgálta az ügyet, az irodájában az egyik szerkezetén megidézett egy füstkígyót. Akkor azt kérdezte fennhangon: „De a lényegük egy-e?" Erre a két füstkígyó ketté vált. Az igazgató bólintott, és a kígyók szétfoszlottak a levegőben.

Elmesélte Pitonnak az emléket, de a férfi láthatóan nem lepődött meg.

- Sejtettem, hogy Albus Dumbledore előtt nem maradt rejtve ilyesmi.

- Mi lesz a többi horcruxszal? Hogyan fogom elpusztítani Naginit?

- A kígyó feltehetőleg nem veri vissza az átkot úgy, mint a fülönfüggők. Ez kizárólag a speciális védelem miatt történt, és ha jó az elméletem, egyedül volt rád veszélyes. Nem a te hibád volt - jelentette ki határozottan Piton. - Mégis meg kell fontolni, hogy talán jobb lesz, ha rajta én végzem el majd a varázslatot. Ha Voldemort a kígyó elméjén keresztül tudomást szerez az eseményekről, engem fog látni, és bosszúnak könyveli el a tettem. Ha szerencsénk van, sejtelme sem lesz a horcruxok szándékos elpusztításáról.

- Mit tudott meg Voldemortról? - kérdezte Harry.

- Elkészült az új varázspálcája. Mivel személy szerint neki készítették, és magja egy baziliszkusz szívizom húrja, ha illetéktelen kézbe kerül, a pálca lassú méregként elpusztítja a bitorlót. Még Ollivander sem élte túl legújabb műve elkészültét.

Harry megborzongott a gondolatra, hogy a lelkes, öreg varázsló, akitől annak idején ő is vásárolta a pálcáját, már nincs az élők sorában. Eszébe jutott édesanyja varázspálcája is, amit szintén a pálcakészítő mester alkotott.

Igyekezett másra terelni gondolatait, így összeszedte magát, és rákérdezett a másik dologra, ami az utóbbi héten fogalakoztatta.

- Mostanában furcsa álmaim vannak - kezdte tétovázva. Nem nézett a bájitalmester szemébe, és igyekezett előle lezárni az elméjét, hogy a férfi ne olvashasson érzéseiből vagy emlékeiből. Tartott a varázsló reakciójától, de tudnia kellett, mitől vannak, és mit jelentenek ezek az álmok.

- Miről álmodsz? - kérdezte Piton, szokatlan hangsúllyal. Mintha nem tudta volna tökéletesen leplezni mohó érdeklődését.

Harrynek sejtelmes sem volt, hogy a másik tisztában van-e álmai jellegével, vagy a Voldemort által keltett víziók újbóli megjelenésére céloz. Emlékezve a férfi évekkel ezelőtti reakciójára, amikor véletlenül betekintett féltetve őrzött emlékeibe, először kerülgetni kezdte a témát.

- Higgye el, nem tehetek róla és nem követném el még egyszer azt a hibát, hogy kéretlenül a magánéletében vájkáljak - szabadkozott már előre Harry -, mégis a maga gyermekkoráról szólnak az álmaim.

Valahogy megkönnyebbült, hogy kibökte. Várta a férfi dühkitörését, Piton azonban felvont szemöldökkel méregette, és figyelte, ahogy kínlódik zavarában. Nem szólt semmit, de ez a szótlanság igencsak baljóslatú volt.

- A maga szemszögéből éltem át néhány rövid részletet. Nem tudom, hogyan történhetett. Nem volt szándékos… - tette még hozzá.

A bájitalmester végül elfordult, és monoton hangon magyarázni kezdett.

- A lelked mélyén még nem fogadtad el a kettőnk között létrehozott kapcsolatot. A varázslat mellékhatása ilyenkor az, hogy a mágikus kötés megfelelő működéséhez szükséges elfogadást álmok útján segít előidézni. Amint fenntartások nélkül alárendeled magad a köteléknek, és nem állsz ellen többé, megszűnnek az álmok.

- Magának is vannak ilyen… álmai? - kérdezte Harry, és valahol érezte, hogy ez az állapot kölcsönös. Igyekezett minél többet kiolvasni Piton palástolt érzelmeiből.

- Nekem sem könnyebb ez a helyzet, mint neked, Potter - tért ki a férfi az egyenes válasz elől. Kimért hangja fokozott önuralomról árulkodott.

Nem és nem fogja a kölyök orrára kötni, hogy ő is átélte néhány nyomasztó emlékét a Dursley-családnál töltött évekből, és azt sem, hogy milyen volt belülről megtapasztalni, amit a fiú Little Whinningben átélt az dementorok támadása alkalmával - gondolta magában, és igyekezett, hogy a gondolatok keltette érzelmek ne tükröződjenek arcvonásain. Mostanában ezek az álmok is okot adtak neki a sorozatos éjszakázásra.

- Koncentrálj inkább a következő tennivalókra, Potter!

- Ahogy gondolja - morogta Harry kissé elégedetlenül. - Hogy fogunk hozzá Nagini becserkészéséhez?

- A terv már körvonalazódik, de még információkra van szükség hozzá, hogy kivitelezhető legyen. Az viszont kétségtelen, hogy az elme teljes lezárására lesz szükség mindkettőnk részéről. A kígyó folyamatos kapcsolatban van a Sötét Nagyúrral, így ő azonnal tudomást szerez róla, hogy mi történik vele.

- A bájitalt, amit a múltkor elkészítettünk használhatnánk ezúttal is.

- Ezt nyilvánvaló volt, Potter. Azonban ez nem jelenti, hogy nem lesz fokozottan szükséged az okklumencia tapasztalataira.

- Sokat fejlődtem az utóbbi két évben - jelentette ki önérzetesen Harry.

- Már megint a szokásos önteltséged - vetette oda lenézően Piton.

- Mérje fel a tudásom, ha nem hisz nekem! - kiáltotta Harry most már kifejezetten dühösen, és felpattant a székről.

- Azt fogom tenni - közölte a férfi, és szintén felállt. - Azonban jobb lesz, ha csak holnap látunk hozzá, amikor már biztosan kiheverted a múltkori sokk hatását. Holnap reggel 8-kor várlak - Sarkon fordult és elhagyta a helyiséget.

Harry segélykérőn pillantott Ardunnia Dumbledore festményére. A nő ezúttal is kedves mosollyal figyelte őt, mintha tudná, hogy minden rendben lesz. Ujjai Fawkes ragyogó, színpompás tollait simogatták.


	37. Chapter 37

**37. fejezet - Okklumencia**

Ezen az éjjelen Harry ismét álmodott.

„… _sorban állt a kviddics pálya szélén, izgalomtól izzadó tenyerével egy rozzant iskolai seprű nyelét markolva. _

_A lelátók egy része zsúfolva volt zöld-ezüst sálas, kígyós címert viselő diákokkal. A mardekár csapatának kviddics válogatása volt. Annyira várta ezt a napot, most mégis nagyon feszült volt. Nem gondolta, hogy itt lesz a diákok jó része, elfoglalva a többi lelátó első sorait. Azt, pedig végképp nem sejtette, hogy a háza elleni hadjárat keretében Potter, Black, Pettigrew,- akik kezdettől foga gyűlölték őt -, valamint az őket árnyékként követő, ám halk szavú Lupin, a három másik ház diákjait felhergelve vonulnak fel a nagy eseményre. _

_Ahányszor egy próbálkozó a levegőbe emelkedett, a harsányan felhangzó gúnyolódás, röhögés és vihorászás megtette a hatását. Mindannyian alapvető hibákat vétettek, és néhányan még egy kört sem tudtak megtenni a pálya felett. Ő volt az utolsó a sorban, és ahogy közeledett a pillanat, már egyáltalán nem várta, hogy sorra kerüljön. Szeme sarkából sikerült észrevétlenül végigpásztáznia a bámészkodók sorait, és megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy Lily Evanst nem látja közöttük. _

_A griffendéles lány mardekáros mivolta ellenére is láthatóan is szívesen dolgozott párban vele bájitaltan órán, ami újabb ürügyet adott rá Potternek és barátainak, hogy rendszeresen belekössenek. Természetesen legtöbbször akkor tették ezt, amikor teljesen egyedül, tanúk nélkül alázhatták meg, vagy éppen ellenkezőleg, ha az összes diák, de legalábbis a griffendéles lányok előtt hozhatták kellemetlen helyzetbe._

_Hátat fordított a nézőknek, és igyekezett a sorban álló diákok mögött fedezéket keresni, hogy amíg lehet, ne kerüljön a gúnyolódás középpontjába. Amikor végre rákerült a sor, nyomban felhangzott a neki szánt kiáltozás. _

_- Nahát! Mit keres itt Pipogyusz? - kiáltotta harsány hangon Black._

_- Remélem, nem fogó akar lenni, hisz nem is láthatja a cikeszt a nagy kampós orrától! - kontrázott rá Potter._

_- Szerintem a zsírosan lógó haja az, amitől nem látja még a pályát sem! - felelte fintorogva társa, mögöttük pedig hangos röhögéssel jelezte egyetértését Pettigrew._

_- Tíz csoki béka kártyát teszek rá, hogy nem tud megülni egy seprűt - hallatszott ismét Potter hangja._

_- Egy ilyen rozoga iskolai példánnyal még akkor sem lenne esélye, ha rajta tudna maradni…_

_- Sajnos nincs, aki állná a fogadást, annyira szerencsétlenül fest…_

_Az egész lelátó dőlt a nevetéstől._

_Megpróbálta kivonni magát a hangok hatása alól. Összeszedte bátorságát, és felült a kopottas seprűre. Könnyed mozdulattal a levegőbe emelkedett, és az utasítás szerint szabályosan leírt egy kört a pálya fölött. Mindvégig mozdulataira koncentrált, mégsem kerülte el figyelmét, a csapatkapitány meglepetten felvont szemöldöke. _

_Belsőjét büszkeség töltötte el. A tanuláson kívül egyetlen dolog létezett, melyben más gyerekekhez hasonlóan felhőtlen örömét lelte: a repülés. Nem hiába gyakorolt annyit odakint éjszakánként. _

_Kissé feszülten, de teljesen magabiztosan ülte meg a seprűt. Cikázva haladt a gyűrűket tartó oszlopok között, és az sem okozott neki gondot, amikor valaki ráküldte lentről a gurkót. Pontosan kimért mozdulattal kerülte el a száguldó golyót minden alkalommal. A csapatkapitány ekkor elengedte a cikeszt, hogy felmérje a többi képességét is. _

_Ezúttal egészen magasra emelkedett, hogy résnyire szűkített szemeivel könnyebben felfedezze a kis arany labda csillogását a napfényben. Nem kellett sokáig keresnie. A pálya túlsó végében, a talajtól csak néhány méternyire lebegett a cikesz és ő azonnal sebesen felé suhant. _

_Egyszer csak megremegett alatta a seprű, majd hevesen ficánkolni kezdett. Erősen megmarkolta, és minden erejét összeszedte, hogy ismét az uralma alá vonja. Kétségbeesve tapasztalta, hogy bármit tesz is, nem jár sikerrel. A cikeszt már teljesen elveszítette a szeme elől. Lepillantva meglátta, ahogy a pálya szélén álló ragyogó aranyvörös hajú lány kipirult arccal, kacagva nézi szerencsétlenkedését. Arca bíbor színt öltött szégyenében. Kezei szinte már görcsöt kaptak, amint kényszeríteni próbálta a seprűt, hogy zuhanás helyett lassan ereszkedjen a föld felé. Lentről harsány nevetés hallatszott fel hozzá, de őt immár teljesen az kötötte le, hogy fennmaradjon a zabolátlan repülő eszközön. Az egyre közeledő felszínre meredt, szorosan behunyta a szemét, és levetődve a fűbe hemperedett, mielőtt becsapódott volna. _

_Amikor kinyitotta a szemét Lily Evans aggódó arcát és a csapatkapitány ingerült képét látta maga előtt. Felült, és haragosan lesöpörte magáról segítő kezeiket. _

_- Az eleje egész jól ment, csak a végén nem kellett volna hősködni - vonta félre a mardekáros kapitány._

_Közben ő tekintetével a lelátót pásztázta, de már nyomát sem lelte Potternek és Blacknek. Felszívódtak mint mindig, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy ők küldtek rontást rá, amikor láthatóan jól szerepelt._

_- Potterék átkoztak meg, nem láttad?! - csattant fel ingerülten, mire az idősebb fiúnak elborult a tekintete._

_- Ha így van, akkor pláne nem vehetlek be a csapatba. Nem hiányzik, hogy személyes ellentétből valaki rendszeresen szabotálja a meccseinket._

_Haragosan hátat fordított mindnyájuknak, és miközben lobogó talárral elsietett az iskola felé, megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem próbál meg bekerülni a csapatba. Igyekezett kitörölni emlékezetéből Lily aggódó tekintetét, és dühének szítására felidézte a fentről látott nevető lány képét, de hiába. Mire belépett az épületbe, már csak a lány kétségbeesett zöld szemeit látta maga előtt, és elkeseredése mellett halvány melegség jelent meg a szíve tájékán…_

Harry furcsa érzésekkel ébredt. Álmában is élvezte a repülést, sőt kísértetiesen ismerős volt számára a megátkozott seprűn lovaglás élménye is. Akárcsak évekkel ezelőtt, amikor Mógus megpróbálta megölni, és Piton professzor megmentette őt. A férfi továbbra is rejtély volt számára, ám ahogy egyre inkább bepillantást nyert emlékeibe mintha napról-napra közelebb került volna hozzá. Gondolatai apja és Sirius felé kalandoztak, és akaratlanul is felidézte magában Piton érzéseit velük kapcsolatban. Az élmény kísértetiesen emlékeztetett arra, amit Malfoy és társai műveltek vele, és szegény Ronnal a meccsek alkalmával.

Másnap reggelre Piton láthatóan úgy döntött, hogy Harry immár teljesen felépült, és nincs szüksége több pihenésre. Az édesdeden szendergő fiút reggel hétkor, meglehetősen hatékonyan ébresztette fel. Egyszer csak hangos csattanással kivágódott a szoba ajtaja. Piton lobogó talárral beviharzott, és sötét tekintettel, akár a végzet angyala, megállt a fiú ágya mellett. Egy pálcaintéssel szétrántotta a függönyöket.

- Potter! Fél óra múlva várlak a dolgozószobában! - közölte ajkait gúnyosan elhúzva, miközben szánakozva nézte a fényben vaksik hunyorgó fiút.

A kérdéses időpontban Harry azzal a feltett szándékkal lépett be Albus Dumbledore hajdani dolgozószobájába, hogy keményen beolvas a férfinek faragatlan viselkedéséért. Mielőtt azonban megszólalhatott volna, a bájitalmester acélos tekintetét a szemébe fúrta, és rá szegezte pálcáját.

- _Legillimens_!

Harryt készületlenül érte a támadás.

Mielőtt még bármit tehetett volna, az álmában látott, frissen átélt képek peregtek le belső szemei előtt. Azonnal reagált, és miden erejét összeszedve megpróbálta kitaszítani Piton elméjét az emlékekből. Úgy érezte, mintha a tapasztaltak hatására a betolakodó vesztett volna lendületéből, és ezt kihasználva a harmadik nekifutásra végül sikerrel járt.

Lihegve bámult a kiismerhetetlen tekintetű bájitalmesterre, aki úgy tűnt, ezúttal nem akarja kommentálni, amit látott. Harry annyira szégyellte, amit apja és Sirius tett, hogy nem bírta állni a férfi tekintetét. Úgy érezte, muszáj mondania valamit.

- Ezt ma éjjel álmodtam…

- Ha valamit nem szeretnél kiszolgáltatni másoknak, megvan a módja, hogy elrejthesd a titkot lelked legmélyére - felelte a bájitalmester, nagy ívben megkerülve a kényes témát. - Úgy látom, az alapokat már nem kell átvennünk, és rátérhetünk a módszerekre, azután a hatékonyság növelése lesz a cél.

Harry leesett állal hallgatta. A férfi első szavaiban rejtőző elismerés, és a vázolt tanmenet fényévekkel többet sejtetett, mint amit ötödévben az összes okklumencia óra alkalmával összesen tapasztalt.

- Mit javasol?

- Ha valamit örökre el szeretnél temetni, akkor a legegyszerűbb módszer, ha eltávolítod, vagy módosítod az emlékét.

- Amikor a minisztériumban tanúvallomást kellett tennem, ideiglenesen eltávolítottam a horcruxokkal kapcsolatos emlékeimet. A módosítás sokkal nehezebb lett volna, és ha valaki tudja mit keres, könnyen észreveheti.

- Így van. - Piton kellemesen meglepődött a fiú talpraesettségén, de arcán ezúttal sem tükröződött a véleménye. - Ezeket a módszereket csak olyan esetben alkalmazhatjuk, ha egy-egy konkrét emlékről vagy érzésről van szó.

Harry határozottan bólintott, jelezve, hogy eddig teljesen világos számára minden.

- Ezzel szemben - folytatta Piton -, amiket nem akarsz mások orrára kötni, ám alapvetően szükséges információkat tartalmaznak, és részei az életednek, azokat természetesen nem távolíthatod el. Viszont a megfelelő technikával elérhetetlenné teheted ezeket mások számára, ha eltemeted mélyen magadba. A felszínre csak a hétköznapi, érdektelen, ismétlődő, vagy taktikai okból direkt megmutatni szánt emlékeket és gondolatokat engeded feltörni.

- Hogyan kell mindezt megvalósítani?

- Az alapvető lelkiállapot egy meditációs technikán alapul, melynek segítségével kontrollálni lehet az érzelmeket. Erre már a régebbi leckék alkalmával is utaltam. Ha ez megvan, akkor következik a gondolatok és érzelmek irányított rétegezése. Ennek lényege, hogy tudatosan mélyen a tudatalatti határán helyezzük el az eltitkolni, illetve védeni kívánt gondolatokat és emlékképeket. Ezek fölé rétegezzük a kívánatos szisztéma szerint, a szándékosan megmutatni kívánt, de rejtettnek beállított elemeket, illetve a már köztudott dolgokat, hiszen a kutakodó számára ezek már nem hordoznak valódi információt. Végül a legfelső rétegekbe és a felszínre az átlagos, hétköznapi eseményeket kell elhelyezni.

- Ezt használta Voldemort közelében is? - kérdezte Harry. A Remus Lupintól születésnapjára kapott okklumencia könyvből már ismerős volt valamennyire az elmélet, és alig várta, hogy a gyakorlati megvalósításba is betekintést nyerjen.

A bájitalmester csak egy fintorral jelezte, hogy jól gondolja.

- Mivel te is közvetlen kapcsolatba kerülhetsz vele bármikor, úgyhogy ez a legfontosabb dolog, amit el kell sajátítanod. A régebbi támadások alkalmával legtöbbször távoli, mentális behatolás esete állt fenn, ezúttal azonban elkerülhetetlen lesz a személyes kontaktus. Ez sokkal keményebb felkészülést és hatékonyabb figyelemmegosztást igényel.

- Hogy kell az ilyesmit elképzelni?

Kiismerhetetlen tekintetével Piton egy hosszú pillanatig a fiú szemébe nézett, majd mint aki nehéz döntést hozott meg, mélyet sóhajtott.

- A legegyszerűbb az, ha megmutatom - morogta, és Harry meglepetten bámult rá. - Természetesen, csak azzal a feltétellel, hogy passzívan végignézed a bemutatót, és nem turkálsz önhatalmúan a fejemben!

Látszólagos engedékenysége dacára Piton olyan szemekkel nézett rá, hogy Harry biztos lehetett benne, hogy az életével játszik, ha megszegi az utasítást.

- Ígérem, hogy betartom a szabályokat - jelentette ki kissé elvörösödve, a múltbéli indiszkrét incidensre gondolva.

- Ehhez el kell sajátítanod a _Legillimens_ varázslat alkalmazását. Tudtommal eddig csak pajzsbűbájjal visszafordítva sikerült végrehajtanod, igaz?

- Igen - hangja rekedten szólt a megdöbbenéstől. Nem gondolta, hogy erre is sor kerülhet, de most úgy érezte teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy szüksége lesz a legillimencia alkalmazására. Ha meg kell ütköznie a halálfalókkal, Naginival és később Voldemorttal, némi előnyt jelenthet számára.

Mivel Harry már sokszor látta a varázslat alkalmazását, mindössze néhány percbe telt, hogy begyakorolják a megfelelő mozdulatot, és Piton megismertesse a szükséges mentális lépésekkel. Amikor egy próbához kellően felkészültnek érezte magát, Harry Pitonra szegezte pálcáját.

- _Legillimens!_

A bájitalmester nem állt ellen, hanem szénfekete szemét a fiú smaragdzöld íriszébe fúrva kitárta előtte elméjét.

Harry még soha nem élt át ilyesmit. Leginkább a merengőben kavargó ezüstösen fénylő anyagra emlékeztette a közeg, ahol találta magát, azonban itt az emlék szálak egyenként, vagy fonatokká szövődve sodródtak körbe-körbe, akár a lefolyóban örvénylő víz. Tudatát egy konkrét szálra koncentrálva hirtelen képek áramlottak elméjébe. „… _Piton egy üst fölé hajolva keverget egy sötétlila bájitalt_…" Megvált a képtől, és ismét a tölcsérszerűen kavargó örvényben találta magát. Ezúttal kiemelkedett egy fonadék, valamivel mélyebbről, és ő megragadta a felkínált emléket. „… _Piton a lakosztályában ülve sakkozik a vele szemben ülő Dumbledore professzorral_…" Ismét elejtette az emléket, és az örvénylés belsejére koncentrálva látta, hogy egészen mélyről előkúszik egy újabb emlékszál. Nem habozott, és ebbe is beletekintett. „… _Piton Mundungus Fletcherrel szemben áll a Black-házban, nyitott tenyerében Mardekár medáljával…"_ Amikor elengedte a képet, enyhe taszítást érzékelt, mire észbe kapott, és azonnal megszakította a kapcsolatot.

- Huh - pihegett, a székre rogyva, ugyanis utólag meglepően fárasztónak találta a fantasztikus utazást. - Köszönöm, hogy megmutatta.

- Természetesen ez egy idilli szituáció volt - fintorgott a férfi. - A legkisebb ellenállás esetén az áldozat vagy azonnal kirepít a tudatából, vagy olyan káoszt találsz benne, hogy semmi használható információhoz nem juthatsz.

- Ha maga nem ajánl fel nekem emlékeket, sejtelmem sem lett volna, mit hol kereshetnék - jegyezte meg Harry.

- Az emlékképek eredetileg időrendben kerülnek a forgatagba, ám a köztük lévő kapcsolatok, vagy az elme tudatos rendezése nagyban befolyásolja az elrendezést. Sok éves rutin szükséges hozzá, hogy a szálak futó érintésével megállapíthassa valaki, hogy melyik az, amit érdemes megismernie. Erre most már sajnos kevés az idő, viszont legalább képet alkothattál arról, amit meg kell valósítanod önmagadban.

- Milyen rétegeket javasol?

- Amint az imént tapasztalhattad, a felső rétegben a naponta ismétlődő rutin található, ami nem okoz semmi meglepetést. Ezért hagytam, hogy magad válassz ki közülük valamit. A következő rétegben a magánjellegű események képeit találod, ami már nem mindenkinek publikus. Sokkal mélyebben találhatóak azok a küldetésekkel, titkos megbízatásokkal kapcsolatos információk, amikhez akaratom ellenére senki nem juthat hozzá. A tudatalatti mélységeibe pedig még ennél is jobban elrejthet dolgokat a gyakorlott okklumentor.

Piton egy vékony, fekete borítójú könyvet húzott elő, a kezébe adta. A kötet semmilyen címet, szerzőt vagy egyéb utalást nem tartalmazott, mindössze egy kézzel írott, jól tagolt tartalomjegyzék utalt rá miről is szól. A szálkás, macskakaparáshoz hasonlatos betűk ismerősnek tűntek.

- Ezt olvasd el holnapra. Megtalálod benne a szükséges lépéseket. Reggel hétkor itt találkozunk.

A férfi választ sem várva kivonult a helyiségből.

Harry a nap többi részét Aberforth és Spotty társaságában töltötte. Ebéd után a rózsakertben beszélgettek, amíg az idős varázsló vissza nem vonult a szobájába. Harry az elvarázsolt kert tavaszias melegében, a napfényben fürdő padon üldögélt. Elővette a kis könyvet, amit Piton adott, és olvasni kezdett.

A könyv meglepő alapossággal ecsetelte az okklumencia alapelveit. Részletesen leírta a mentális védelem kiépítésének lépéseit, és felhívta a figyelmet minden apró részletre, amit figyelembe kell venni a folyamat során. Harry észre sem vette, hogy már alkonyodik, annyira lekötötte az olvasmány. Spotty nedves orrának bökdösésére rezzent fel. A kneazel dorombolva sündörgött körülötte, és miközben a fiú az állatot simogatta, gyomrának korgása is magára vonta figyelmét.

Vacsora után, a szobájában ismét a könyvbe temetkezett. Késő éjjel volt, mire az utolsó sort is elolvasta, és mielőtt álomba merült, ezúttal az elalvás előtti meditációs gyakorlat helyett a könyvből tanult módszer kiépítéséhez látott.

„_Hajnalodott. Egy ócska, poros matracon hevert, egy deszkabódéban. Halvány, vöröses derengés kúszott be a rozoga tákolmány résein. Mindene fájt, alig bírt megmozdulni, és úgy érezte, mintha tűz égetné a bal karját. Időnként annyira felerősödött a lüktetés, hogy azt hitte, nem lesz képes eszméletén maradni. _

_Nem csoda, hogy ilyen állapotban van. Eszébe jutottak az előző este történtek…_

_Már nagyon régóta várta ezt a napot. A halálfalók gyűlésén néhány új, fiatal halálfalónak Voldemort Nagyúr örökre testébe égette a Sötét Jegyet. A fájdalomra fel volt készülve, de az teljesen váratlanul érte, hogy a mágikus szerződést egy kegyetlen gyilkossággal kellett megpecsételniük. Ekkor döbbent rá, hogy valójában eladta neki a lelkét. _

_Egy ártatlan mugli lány életét kellett volna kioltania. Talán tizenöt éves lehetett. Könnyel telt szemei olyan ragyogó zöldek voltak, mint Lily Evans nyílt tekintetű, barátságosan ragyogó szemei. A lány szemeiben azonban rettegés és könyörgés tükröződött, amikor pálcáját rászegezve kimondani készült az addig sosem használt átkot… Hosszú ideje készített különleges mérgeket a Nagyúr számára, eddig azonban közvetlenül sosem tapadt vér a kezeihez. Akármennyire elszánt volt is, ezt nem bírta megtenni. _

_A dühében őrjöngő Nagyúr oltotta ki végül a lány életének szikráját egy gyors pálcamozdulattal, azután pedig egyenesen felé fordult. Sosem fogja elfelejteni az első sorozat Cruciatus átok elviselhetetlen fájdalmát…_

_Amikor véget ért a rítus, és magára maradt, minden erejét összeszedve hoppanált gyermekkora mugli szegénynegyedébe, ahol utolsó erejével még bekúszott egy sötét zugba, mielőtt elveszítette az eszméletét._

_Nem tudta, mennyi időt telt el, amikor magához tért. Az elviselhetetlennek tűnő fájdalom hatására visszasírta az öntudatlanság békéjét. Nem tehetett mást, kénytelen volt egy elhagyott sikátorban kuporogva megvárni, hogy enyhüljenek a kínzás utóhatásai. _

_A fájdalom és az átélt trauma teljesen kimerítette. Gyengesége miatt nem tudott sem eltűnni, sem védekezni, pedig mindkettő szándékában állt, amikor Lily Evans rátalált. Látva siralmas állapotát, egy rossz szó nélkül biztonságos rejtekhelyre, saját kertjükbe vitte, és az udvar végében álló szerszámtárolóban próbált rajta segíteni. A történtek ellenére ő továbbra is a segítségre szoruló embert látta benne, nem pedig a megbélyegzett halálfalót. Érdekes módon, a közelében ő sem érezte magát annak. A lány szelídsége, és az a kedvesség, amellyel felé fordult, valahogy mindig visszaadott valamit elveszettnek hitt emberségéből. _

_A fészer ajtajának hangos nyikordulása zökkentette ki gondolataiból. Kínjai ellenére azonnal előre szegezte pálcáját, és várta a támadást. Az ajtóban azonban csak Lily állt._

_- Ne hadonássz azzal, Perselus, itt nem ajánlatos varázsolnod! Ne feledd, hogy mugli környéken vagy, és itt én vagyok az egyetlen bejegyzett boszorkány. Remélem, nem akarsz bajt hozni rám…_

_A lány hangja feddő volt, mégis érezte benne, mennyire törődik vele. Sosem ismerte volna be neki, vagy bárki másnak, de nagyon jólesett neki, hogy most itt van és gondoskodik róla. Lily Evans volt az egyetlen élő ember, aki még jelentett számára valamit. _

_A fiatal boszorkány egy kéken derengő fiolát nyújtott felé. _

_- Ezt idd meg! Jót fog tenni._

_Amint kidugaszolta, nyomban megismerte az illatáról: ezt a főzetet mágikus fájdalmak csillapítására használják. Senki mástól nem fogadott volna el bájitalt, de Lily képességeiben és szándékaiban egyaránt megbízott. Egy kortyra felhajtotta az émelyítő folyadékot. _

_A lány leült mellé, és egy hűsítő varázst bocsátott égő karjára._

_- Sajnos nem tehetek többet. Ha visszatérünk a Roxfortba, utánanézek a sötét varázslatok által okozott sérüléseknek és a megfelelő gyógymódoknak._

_- Nem éri meg a fáradtságot - felelte ő, de hangja rekedten szólt. – Nem kell! Ne pazarold erre az időd!_

_- Azt ne hidd, hogy körülötted forog a világ! - csattant fel Lily, és elfordult. - Úgy döntöttem, gyógyítónak fogok tanulni._

_- Akkor most biztosan örülsz, hogy valakin gyakorolhatsz - vakkantotta válaszul. Cinizmusa szúrt, mint egy fullánk._

_A lány ismét rá emelte ragyogó zöld szemeit, melyekben ezúttal megértést vélt felfedezni. A többiektől eltérően, ő ezúttal sem vette zokon a goromba megjegyzést. A vállán lógó táskából elővett néhány szendvicset, és egy üveg tejet._

_- Inkább a gyógyulásra használd az erődet, Perselus! Megszokott kedvességed úgysem vesz le a lábamról - mondta ajkán halvány mosollyal. - Este ismét benézek._

_Miután a lány kiment, elmajszolt egy szendvicset. Melegséggel töltötte el, hogy Lily nem reagált a szurkálódásra. Igaz, vele szemben sosem gondolta komolyan a bántó szavakat…"_

Amikor Harry felébredt, percekig csak bámult a sötétségbe. Az álombeli Lily nem sokkal lehetett fiatalabb, mint ő. Abban a szűk és romos fészerben annyira jó érzés volt, ahogy ápolta, és enyhítette kínjait, de utólag visszagondolva értetlenül állt viselkedése előtt. Vajon miért vett a gondjaiba egy halálfalót? Úgy tűnt, hogy meglehetősen jól ismerik egymást, és mintha Lily elfogadta volna a fiatal Piton döntését. A számára teljesen érthetetlen helyzeten morfondírozva ismét elszenderült.

Harry eddigi legszokatlanabb álmát felidézve indult reggelizni. Aberforth sajátos társasága és Spotty immár rendszeressé váló doromboló üdvözlése segített elűzni borús gondolatait.

Mire belépett a dolgozószobába, Piton már az asztalnál ült, és egy könyvet tanulmányozott. Harry letelepedett a vele szemben lévő karosszékbe.

- Elolvastam a könyvet, amit adott - kezdte. - Nyomába sem érnek azok, amikkel eddig találkoztam.

- Mit olvastál eddig a témában? - tette fel a kérdést a férfi.

- A születésnapomra kaptam egy könyvet Tonkstól és Remustól. Casper Cronk írta_, Az elme felvértezése és az indulatok megregulázása, avagy okklumencia kezdőknek és haladóknak_. Azt hittem, hasznát fogom venni, és a barátaimat is bevonva elkezdtük az alapvető meditációs gyakorlatok elsajátítását. A valóban hasznosnak látszó módszerekről azonban már csak rébuszokban ír.

- Elég átfogó mű, bár valóban cseppet sem konyít a gyakorlati megvalósítás bemutatásához - felelte Piton.

- Amit maga adott, a legérdekesebb könyv, amit az utóbbi időben olvastam. Elvihetem magammal, hogy tovább tanuljak belőle?

- Nem - vakkantotta ingerülten a férfi, majd a fiú csalódott arcát látva, megenyhülve hozzátette - Abban az esetben viszont, ha megfogadod, hogy nem adod ki a kezedből, készíthetsz magadnak róla másolatot.

- Köszönöm. Az tökéletes lenne.

- Ezúttal házi feladattal térsz vissza a Roxfortba - jelentette ki Piton. - Esténként a könyv útmutatása szerint láss neki elméd feltérképezésének. Azokat a konkrét emlékeket és információkat, melyek a horcruxokkal, a Főnix Rendjével, Dumbledore menedékével, vagy személy szerint velem kapcsolatosak, rendezd biztosan védő sánc mögé. Tégy ugyanígy a legfontosabb érzelmi kötődéseidre utaló emlékekkel is, hogy soha ne tudják őket felhasználni ellened. A köztudott, vagy félrevezetésül szánt eseményekkel fedd be őket, majd terítsd szét legfelül az összes átlagos, hétköznapi dolgot, ami csak eszedbe jut. Amikor legközelebb találkozunk, bármelyik pillanatban megkísérelhetek betörni a titkaid közé, és elvárom, hogy hatékonyan ellenállj, vagy legalább elrejtsd őket előlem.

- Megegyeztünk. - Harry arcán látszott, hogy ezúttal nem utasításnak veszi a férfi szigorú parancsait, hanem élvezi benne a kihívást. Felvette a kesztyűt.

Piton szemében az elismerés halvány szikrája csillant, majd tárgyilagos stílusban tovább beszélt.

- Térjünk át a következő pontra. Nagini felkutatása és elpusztítása, amit meg kell tervezni, és végrehajtani.

- Van valami információja, amire építhetünk? - kérdezte Harry.

- Jól ismerem a Nagyúr szokásait kedvence ellátását illetően. A kígyó hibrid, vagy valami kevéssé ismert fajból származhat. Valójában egy óriáskígyó, mely hatalmas tépőfogakkal rendelkezik ugyan, hatékonyságát azonban megsokszorozza a nyálában található méreg, mely súlyos vérzékenységet okozva lassú halált hoz áldozatának. Erről Hagrid bizonyára többet tudna mondani, már ha volna róla elég információja. Táplálkozási szokásait tekintve háromhavonta egyszer eszik, ám ilyenkor egy hétig jóformán teljesen védtelen, ugyanis egy félálomszerű állapotban emészti táplálékát. A Sötét Nagyúr egy barlangot tart fenn számára erre a célra, amit csak az a néhány halálfaló ismer, akiket kirendel őrzésére erre az időszakra. Ők szállítják a helyszínre az eledelül szánt kecskét vagy juhot.

- Tudja hol van az a hely?

- Még csak nagy vonalakban, de már megtaláltam a megfelelő embert, aki hamarosan beszélni fog a részletekről.

- Járjon el nagyon óvatosan, és mindent töröljön ki az illető fejéből, ami a legkisebb gyanúra is okot adhat! - figyelmeztette Harry a férfit.

- Máris paranoiás vagy, mint Rémszem? - húzta fel a szemöldökét gúnyosan a bájitalmester. - Nincs szükségem a tanácsaidra!

Harry nem akart ebből vitát, így inkább feltette a következő kérdést, amit eszébe ötlött.

- Ha megvan a hely, és az időpont, mit történik? Ezt is hajtsam végre a barátaim segítségével?

- Mivel három-négy halálfaló szokott részt venni az ilyen kiküldetéseken, nem javasolnám, hogy odamenjetek. A kígyó becserkészése a te dolgod lesz. A halálfalókat majd én elintézem, és ha minden jól megy, a horcrux elpusztításában is részt veszek, ha szükség lesz rá. Rövid, gyors és hatékony támadást kell produkálnunk. Mivel a kígyó állandó kapcsolatban van urával, még ha ő ezeken a napokon nem is bújik Nagini fejébe, hogy a szemével lásson, fennáll a veszélye, hogy észrevesz valamit, és akkor lelepleződik az akció.

- Mindössze ketten megyünk? - Harry hangja meglepetésről árulkodott.

- Nem szabad feltűnést keltenünk. Ha valami balul üt ki, legalább a számodra biztos hátországot nyújtó barátaid nem kerülnek a figyelem középpontjába.

- Ha tudomást szerez róla, hogy maga még él, újra megindítja majd a hajtóvadászatot maga után.

- Erre az esetre felkészülve úgy kell beállítani a helyzetet, hogy a kígyó elpusztítása az én személyes bosszúmnak tűnjön, semmi se utaljon a valódi indítékra. A legfontosabb, hogy a horcruxok elpusztítása titok maradjon.

- Ma este visszatérek a Roxfortba. Amint tudok, beszélek Hagriddal, hogy kifaggassam a kígyókkal kapcsolatban, és bevonom Ront és Hermionét is a Nagini ellen bevethető varázslatok kutatásába. Talán Charlie-t is megkérdezem, hátha tud valami bénító varázslatot, amit a sárkányoknál is alkalmaznak.

Harry sokkal jobban érezte magát, amióta volt valami elképzelése a következő teendőkről.

- Kérdezhetnék még valamit? - állította meg Harry férfit, aki már elindult az ajtó felé, befejezettnek tekintve a beszélgetést.

- Mit akarsz?

- Az álmokkal, amik magával kapcsolatosak… mit kezdjek? Mikor múlnak el?

- Akár el is távolíthatod őket, de annál tovább fognak tartani. Az ugyanis csak késlelteti a kettőnk közti mágikus kötés által elindított folyamatot. Legjobb lesz, ha nem törődsz velük, és eltemeted őket, amilyen mélyre csak tudod. Akárcsak én…

- Tehát maga is álmodik az én múltamról? - kérdezte Harry döbbenten. - Tudni akarom mit látott!

Piton összeszorított szájjal, karba font kézzel méregette.

- Cserében én is megmutatom, amit magával kapcsolatban álmodtam - győzködte a mogorvaságba burkolózó férfit.

- Pontosan ezt akartam elkerülni, ha nem vetted volna észre - közölte a bájitalmester, láthatóan teljesen elzárkózva a dologtól.

- Abból, amit a kötésről mondott, talán éppen ez a megoldás. Ha megbeszéljük az álmainkat, talán véget vethetünk nekik.

Piton rövid ideig emésztette a javaslatot.

- Ez a kecsegtető lehetőség talán tényleg megér ennyit - fintorgott a férfi. - Megfelel a legillimencia gyakorlásképpen, vagy használjunk merengőt?

Harry kapva kapott az alkalmon.

- A legillimencia tökéletes lenne - mondta, majd hozzátette - Az álmok tartalma úgysem okozhat meglepetést egyikünknek sem. Kezdje maga!

Bizonyára túl nagy volt a kísértés a bájitalmester számára is, mert Piton egy pillanatig sem habozott, hanem azonnal kimondta a varázsigét.

- _Legillimens!_

Harry elméje nyitott könyvként tárult fel előtte. Ahogy a fiú megérezte az idegen tudatot, sorban felidézte az utóbbi időben átélt különös álmokat. Nem volt nehéz dolga, hiszen ezt már megtette annak idején a minisztériumban is, amikor tanúként Kingsley Shackleboltnak kellett megmutatnia Dumbledore professzor halálának körülményeit.

Ez azonban teljesen új volt, mindkettőjüknek.

Perselus Piton soha nem élt még át ilyesmit, pedig élete során többszörösét megtapasztalta annak, amit egy átlagember. Megdöbbentő élmény volt számára saját emlékeit egy másik ember szemén át érzékelni. Az eredeti emlékek és Harry utólag hozzácsatolt reakcióinak feldolgozása sokkoló hatással volt rá.

Amikor visszatért a valóságba, vett néhány mély lélegzetet, majd némán intett a fiúnak, hogy kezdheti. Harry is végrehajtotta a varázslatot, és Piton saját álmaira koncentrálva feltárta előtte emlékeit.

Harry ezúttal már ismerősként üdvözölte az előtte örvényként kavargó szövevényt. Most, hogy már volt róla fogalma, miként működik az okklumencia elmélete, sokkal magabiztosabbnak érezte magát. Legalábbis addig a pillanatig, amíg meg nem ragadta a Piton által felkínált emlékszálakat.

„… _Harry éhesen és dideregve, magányosan kuporog a sötét és szűk gardróbban, ahová büntetésből zárták, amiért a hajvágás utáni reggelre kócos haja teljes hosszában visszanőtt…"_

„… _Vernon bácsi ordít vele, és a képébe vágja, hogy a semmirekellő, alkoholista szülei megérdemelten haltak szörnyet egy autóbalesetben…" _

„… _vakon csapkod felé a méregtől csepegő fogú óriási baziliszkusz, miközben Tom Denem gúnyos hangon bíztatja a kígyót, alig várva, hogy az utolsó csepp életerőt is kiszívja Ginny magatehetetlen testéből…" _

„… _a tóparton fekve körülveszik a dementorok, és felhangzik a fejében édesanyja féltő halálsikolya…" _

„… _egy temetőben áll a halálfalók gyűrűjében. Kajából vér szivárog, és Voldemort pálcáját rászegezve ismét kimondja rá a halálos átkot…" _

„… _mozdulatra képtelenül nézi végig, hogy Albus Dumbledore a torony korlátja tövébe rogyva felnéz Perselus Pitonra, aki szemében gyűlölettel kimondja a halálos átkot…" _

Amint megszakadt a kapcsolat, Harry visszarogyott a karosszékbe, és lehunyta a szemét. Percekbe telt, amíg újra szabályos lett a lélegzete, és szívverése is lecsillapodott, hála a jól bevált meditációs gyakorlatoknak.

Perselus Piton ezalatt hasonló állapotban foglalta el a másik ülőalkalmatosságot, ám valamivel hamarabb sikerült visszanyernie a lélekjelenlétét. Mire Harry felnyitotta szemeit, már ismét a jól megszokott bájitaltanár szigorú ábrázatát viselte. Egy darabig mindketten szótlanul meredtek maguk elé.

- Nem akarom, hogy szánalmat érezzen irántam - szólalt meg végre Harry vontatott hangon.

- Nem éreztem szánalmat, csak pontosan azt, amit te - felelte a férfi. - Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha most kitörölném az emlékeidet - vetette fel elmélázva.

- Megteheti, de azzal nem érne el semmit. Lehet, hogy holnaptól újra végigálmodnám mindegyiket. Ha ez aggasztja, én sem szántam magát, mindössze megtapasztaltam a múltja bizonyos részleteit. Nem mondhatnám, hogy most már tisztán látok, sok minden nem világos előttem. Azt azonban közölhetem, hogy megértem, amiért gyűlölte az apámat és Siriust. Álmomban én is így éreztem…

Lassan felállt, és az ajtó felé indult. Piton egy szót sem szólt, és meg sem mozdult, hogy megállítsa, vagy végrehajtsa rajta az emléktörlést.

Harry az ajtóból még visszafordult.

- Ugye maga írta a könyvet az okklumenciáról?

Piton nem nézett a szemébe, inkább a szemközti falra vetülő fénypászmákat szemlélte.

- Albus kért meg rá, nem sokkal azután, hogy a Roxfortba kerültem tanítani. Azt mondta, kár lenne veszni hagyni, amit kitapasztaltam a mágiának e kevéssé közismert területéről.

- Ma különösen sokat tanultam magától. Köszönöm - mondta Harry, és kilépett az ajtón.

- Azt hiszem, ma én is tanultam valami újat - morogta maga elé gondterhelt arccal Perselus Piton. Jó darabig nem tudott szabadulni az emlékek hatása alól.

Harry egy praktikus varázslattal - melyet Hermionétól lesett el -, másolatot készített a kézzel írott okklumencia könyvről. Összepakolta minden holmiját, elbúcsúzott a rózsakertben üldögélő Aberforth-tól, megvakargatta a hálásan doromboló Spotty füle tövét, és visszaindult a Roxfortba.


	38. Chapter 38

**38. fejezet - A halott lány**

Harry néhány perc múlva már a Roxfort Birtok vadkanos kapuja előtt állt. Hálát adott az égnek, hogy éppen Nimphadora Tonks volt őrszolgálatban a minisztérium aurorjai közül. Így legalább nem kellett idegeneknek magyarázkodnia, vagy éppen Rémszem Mordonnak kitálalnia. Tartott tőle, hogy a kivénhedt auror varázsszeme gond nélkül átlátna kényszerű hazugságain.

- Harry! Hála az égnek, hogy egyben vagy! - kiáltotta Tonks, és lelkesen a nyakába borult. - Mi történt? McGalagony ugyan lefújta a riadót, de semmi mást nem mondott.

- Minden rendben van, már semmi bajom - igyekezett megnyugtatni a fiatal nőt Harry. - Köszönöm, hogy falaztál nekem a nagyközönség előtt. Ezt sosem fogom tudni meghálálni.

- Ó, semmiség volt! - nevetett Tonks. - Azt a néhány összetört üveget a Szent Mungóban a Rend kasszájából kifizették - mentegetőzött, teljesen zavarba hozva Harryt. Más esetben nem lepődött volna meg, a köztudottan kétbalkezes auror törés-zúzásával szembesülve, de így, hogy ezt most mind neki tulajdonítják, kissé kellemetlenül érintette.

- Mondd csak, ki vitt magával Rémszem képében? Hol jártál? Még a válaszokat is tudta a beugratós kérdésekre, ezért senki sem gyanakodott - hadarta Tonks.

- Most nem mondhatok semmit, sajnálom - védekezett Harry. - Először az igazgatónővel kell beszélnem.

- Akkor jó lesz, ha sietsz. Már nagyon vár. Ha láttad volna mit rendezett, amikor valaki egyszerűen ellopott Téged! Mindenki azt hitte, hogy az történt, mint négy évvel ezelőtt a Trimágus Tusa idején…

- Ne haragudj, de mennem kell. Nem akarom megváratni - vágott közbe, és sietve a kastély felé vette az útját, elmenekülve a további faggatás elől.

Harry egyenesen az igazgatói irodát kereste fel. A kőszörny harcias tekintetét látva döbbent csak rá, hogy ezúttal fogalma sincs a jelszóról. Megpróbálkozott néhány régebbivel - kviddics, Albus Dumbledore -, ám egyikkel sem járt sikerrel. Már éppen feladta, amikor a szobor hirtelen, látszólag magától félreszökkent, utat engedve a mozgó csigalépcsőhöz, ami az irodához vitte.

A nyitott ajtó tanúskodott róla, hogy már várják.

Minerva McGalagony az íróasztalánál ült, és látva Harry meglepett arcát, máris válaszolt a fel nem tett kérdésre.

- Nimphadora értesített, hogy vendégem érkezik.

- Jó napot, tanárnő!

- Üdvözlöm, Potter! Mit ígértem önnek ötödévben, dacolva Dolores Umbridge álláspontjával? - kérdezte, kutató tekintettel a fiút fixírozva.

- A szavát adta, hogy bármi áron aurort csinál belőlem - felelte a személyazonosságát firtató kérdésre Harry, halványan elmosolyodva az emlék hatására.

- Rendben. Foglaljon helyet, és számoljon be elejétől a végéig, mi történt önnel! Ezúttal nem fogadok el kifogást.

Harry kétségek között vívódva fészkelődött a kényelmes karosszékben. Lesütötte szemeit. Nem tartott legillimenciától, hiszen ilyesmit eddig csak Pitonnál és Dumbledore professzornál tapasztalt a Roxfort falai között, de rettenetesen szégyellte, hogy ígérete ellenére kellemetlenséget okozott házvezetőjének.

- Nem szeretnék hazudni önnek, ezért előre közlöm, hogy vannak bizonyos dolgok, amit nem oszthatok meg senkivel. Még a barátaim sincsenek beavatva mindenbe - kezdte a magyarázkodást. - Amiről feltétlenül tudnia kell, azt viszont mindenképpen elmondom.

McGalagony professzor arcán hitetlenkedés és kétely keveredett. Felvont szemöldökkel és vékony vonallá préselt ajkakkal fejezte ki nemtetszését.

- Hallgatom - közölte. Láthatóan nehezen viselte, hogy a kialakult helyzetben nem ő diktálja a feltételeket.

- Nemrég a barátaimmal sikeresen végrehajtottunk az iskola falain belül, egy meglehetősen összetett és veszélyes feladatot, ami egy lépéssel közelebb visz bennünket Voldemort elpusztításához. - Az igazgatónő ingerültségét meglepetés, majd érdeklődés váltotta fel. Harry igyekezett megfontoltan és óvatosan fogalmazni, ezért minden szavát alaposan megrágta, mielőtt kimondta volna. - Egy visszacsapódó varázslat idézte elő az öntudatlan, kóma szerű állapotot, amit ön is látott. Biztosan állíthatom, hogy a Szent Mungó gyógyítói sem tudtak volna segíteni rajtam. Akivel szoros kapcsolatban állok, nem más, mint… - Harry segélykérő tekintettel kereste Albus Dumbledore tekintetét a falon függő portrén. Az idős varázsló mindent tudó tekintettel, bíztatóan mosolygott rá aranyozott keretéből. -… nem más, mint Aberforth Dumbledore. - A volt igazgató aprót bólintott helyeslése jeleként. Harry felbátorodva folytatta. - Az ő révén kaptam segítséget. Nem veheti fel nyíltan a kapcsolatot önnel, hogy személye háttérben maradhasson, és így hatékony segítséget tudjon nyújtani nekem a küldetésemben. Amit tapasztalt, az egyetlen módja volt annak, hogy a lehető legkisebb feltűnéssel megfelelő segítséget kapjak.

- A legkisebb feltűnésről nekem más fogalmaim vannak - fanyalgott az igazgatónő. - Mindez a lehető legrosszabbkor jött, legalábbis a Roxfort szempontjából. Nézze át az utóbbi napok híreit, és meglátja, hogy mindez Umbridge malmára hajtotta a vizet.

- Gondoljon bele, így egyetlen illetéktelen sem tudta meg, hogy elvileg gyógyíthatatlan, meglehetősen súlyos állapotban voltam. Hála Tonks képességeinek, nem került rá sor, hogy a helyzetet kihasználva sokkal nagyobb botrány törjön ki.

- Ha nem kerül kritikus állapotba, semmilyen botrány nem lett volna - vágott vissza az igazgatónő, de érezni lehetett, hogy kénytelen igazat adni Harrynek. - Ugye nem mondja komolyan, hogy az az arrogáns, magának való vénember a bizalmát élvezi, ellentétben velem - dohogott tovább, jókora adag sértettséggel hangjában.

- Higgye el, jó okom van erre - mentegetőzött Harry. - Önt bizonyára folyamatosan megfigyelik a minisztérium emberei, és az igazgatóválasztás miatt eleve állandó reflektorfényben van. A Roxfort és a Rend biztonsága, és a küldetésem sikere érdekében muszáj visszatartanom az információkat.

- Na de éppen ő?

- Véletlenül találkoztunk Godric's Hollow-ban, de máris nagyon sokat segített nekem. - Merlinre! Remélem, egyikük sem járt Godric's Hollowban az elmúlt napokban?

- Miért, mi történt? - kérdezte Harry, és balsejtelem töltötte el.

- Tegnap éjjel a halálfalók porig rombolták a falut. Senki nem sejti, mit akarhattak ott, hiszen évek óta egy lélek sem jár arra.

Harry arca őszinte megdöbbenést tükrözött.

Vajon Aberforth és Piton tudja már? - gondolta, és szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy képzeletében megelevenedett gyermekkori otthona nincs többé.

- Akkor én is sokat segítettem neki - mormolta maga elé. - Biztosíthatom, hogy egyikünk sem járt ott hetek óta. - Harry Dumbledore professzor festményére pillantott, aki mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, lassan bólintott. - Mindketten Dumbledore professzor házában voltunk.

Az igazgatónő meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.

- Értem. Kétségtelenül a legbiztonságosabb hely a Roxforton kívül - jegyezte meg. - Arra azonban nagyon vigyázzon, nehogy bárkit is nyomra vezessen! Mikor távozik legközelebb?

- Még nem tudom az idejét, de ígérem, időben értesíteni fogom róla.

- Kiszivárogtatom a sajtó felé, hogy már visszatért vidéki rokonainál tett látogatásáról - közölte McGalagony professzor, a nyilvánosság felé mutatott képnek megfelelően. - Legyen szíves ehhez tartani magát!

- Így lesz, de igyekszem elkerülni a nyilvánosságot.

- Remélem is.

Az igazgatónő hangulatára való tekintettel, Harry úgy döntött, majd máskor keres rá alkalmat, hogy beszámoljon az újdonságokról Albus Dumbledore festményének. Elbúcsúzott, és elindult, hogy megkeresse a barátait.

Vacsora után a klubhelyiségben Harry meglehetősen szűkszavúan számolt be barátainak az utóbbi napokról. Nem sokkal többet árult el nekik, mint amit az igazgatónőnek a tudomására hozott. Pitonról, és az okklumenciáról egyáltalán nem beszélhetett, ezért nem volt túl sok mondanivalója. Ronnak és Hermionénak négyszemközt említést tett róla, hogy a homlokán lévő átokheg egy sötét varázslat jelenlétére utal, melyet Voldemort halálos átka hozott létre egy éves korában. Ron boldogan veregette Harry vállát, örülve, hogy újra életben látja, ám Hermione kissé gondterhelt tekintettel méregette.

A lány megmutatta Harrynek a napokban megjelent újságcikkeket.

„Harry Potter ismeretlen kórban szenved"

„Titokzatos távoli rokonok ápolják Pottert"

„Járvány a Roxfortban, Potter az első áldozat"

„Mérgezik a diákokat"

„Pottert ügyefogyottra átkozták"

A fiút már a szalagcímek viszolygásra késztették, így bele se olvasva ingerülten a kandalló tüzébe vágta az egész újságköteget.

Barátai megértették kitörését, és inkább visszavonultak, hogy nyugodtan megemészthesse a történteket.

Ezen az éjjelen végre nem álmodott Perselus Piton múltjáról.

A kihagyás utáni első SVK tanórán Harry örömmel tapasztalta, hogy Bill Weasley teljesen új tananyagra tért át. Mint felvázolta, a következő órákon az egyik legősibb mágiaterülettel, amely a víz és a szél elem erejét koncentrálja megfelelő módon, a mágia segítségével. Harry örömmel hallgatta tanára ismertetését az esőt, vízfalat és örvényt létrehozó, valamint a széllökést és forgószelet megidéző varázslatokról. Felrémlettek előtte a varázslatok, amiket Dumbledore professzor és Voldemort alkalmazott a minisztériumi párbaj során.

Mivel először a levegő mozgatásával kapcsolatos varázslatokkal kezdték ezúttal a tanterem falát és padlóját puha párnák borították, köztük pedig több sorban kapaszkodásra alkalmas kötélhurkok lógtak, nehogy valaki komolyabb sérülést szenvedjen.

A diákok lelkesen csüngtek Bill szavain, és alig várták, hogy kipróbálhassák a sok újdonságot.

A következő nap reggelén, a Nagyteremben a szokásosnál is fagyosabb hangulatot keltett a baglyok által postázott Reggeli Próféta. Hermione üveges szemekkel meredt az újságra, amikor Ron és Harry álmosan betámolygott a Nagyterembe. A két fiú a lány válla fölött beleolvasott az újságba.

_**Titokzatos halott lány**_

_Egy halálos átokkal meggyilkolt fiatal lány testét találták ma hajnalban egy lakott területektől távol eső természetvédelmi terület erdejében. A minisztériumnak nincsen tudomása a környéken varázslók működéséről, ám a lány egyértelműen boszorkány volt, ezt mellette heverő törött pálcája, és a nyakában látott mágikus eredetű amulett bizonyítja. Az aurorok igyekeznek meghatározni a személyazonosságát, hogy fényt deríthessenek a haláleset hátterére._

Hermione ingerülten lecsapta az újságot.

- Most már az Abszol Út sem biztonságos. Sosem hitten volna, hogy idáig fajulnak a dolgok.

- A minisztérium biztosan fokozza majd a járőrök gyakoriságát, hogy megelőzze az ilyen eseteket - próbálta megnyugtatni Ron, de nem hangzott túl meggyőzően, hiszem mindannyian tisztában voltak vele, hogy Scrimgeour emberei tehetetlenek a halálfalókkal szemben.

Harry figyelmét megragadta egy rövid hír, mely szintén a közbiztonságot marasztalta el. Olvasni kezdte mit írnak.

_**Halálfalók tűntek fel az Abszol Úton**_

_Információink vannak róla, hogy egy állítólag körözés alatt álló halálfaló, (legújabb híreink szerint Bellatrix Lestrange), egy ismeretlen fiatalember társaságában több alkalommal megpróbált zárás után bejutni a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat továbbra is meglepően jól üzemelő boltjába. Kísérletük azonban egyszer sem járt sikerrel, hiszen a mágikus tréfák kifejlesztői és forgalmazói elmés csapdákkal akadályozták meg a betörést. _

_Üzletük töretlen sikere feltehetőleg annak köszönhető, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium is üzleti kapcsolatban áll a sikeres vállalat megalapítóival._

_Az aurorok kétségbe vonták a tulajdonosok feltételezését a támadók kilétével kapcsolatban, és betöréses rablás kísérlete ügyében indítottak nyomozást._

Harry megmutatta a cikket a többieknek.

- Nahát, nem is tudtam, hogy Fredék ennyire profik. Gyárthatnának riasztókat is betörők ellen - lelkesedett Ron.

- Ne viccelj ezzel! Jobb lett volna, ha senkinek nem említik meg a dolgot! - torkolta le Hermione. - Most tutira magukra vonták a minisztérium és Voldemort figyelmét egyaránt. Ha lerohanják őket, vagy az utcán törnek rájuk, már nem lesz elég néhány jó kis trükk.

- Anya már attól is kiakadt, amikor a PúLyukKín reklámját meglátta a kirakatban - tette hozzá Ginny. - Nincs semmi félelemérzetük, pedig tisztában vannak a helyzettel, amióta felvették őket a… tudjátok hova.

- Szerintem tudnak vigyázni magukra, és mivel szoros kapcsolatban állnak a minisztériummal és a… tudjátok mivel egyaránt, biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokan rajtuk tartják a szemüket.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Scrimgeour tudja, hogy kik a támadók, csak így próbálja a közvéleményt hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatni.

- Ez rá vallana - adott igazat neki Harry. - Ha az ikrek azt állították, akkor tuti, hogy Bellatrix járt ott. Ha jól sejtem, a társa nem letett más, mint Draco Malfoy.

- De mit akartak a varázsvicc boltban? - kérdezte Ginny.

- Talán páncélozott talárokat akartak szerezni - vetette fel Ron.

- Nem hinném, hiszen azt sokkal egyszerűbben is szerezhetnének maguknak - ellenkezett Hermione. - Szerintem inkább információt akartak, hiszen Draco pontosan tudja, hogy Harry közel áll a Weasley-családhoz.

Minden szem a fiúra szegeződött, ám ő csak a vállát vonogatta. Barátainak éppen elég gondjuk volt, nem akarta az orrukra kötni, hogy a két elvetemült halálfaló mindenáron őt akarja kézre keríteni. Azt azonban eldöntötte magában, hogy még ma este üzenetet küld az ikreknek, hogy figyelmeztesse őket a veszély komolyságára.

Miután befejezték az evést, mindannyian óráikra indultak, tudva, hogy ismét egy fárasztó nap vár rájuk.

Este hét óra volt, amikor a diákok a megszokott menetrend szerint levonultak vacsorázni a Nagyterembe. Mindenki nyúzott és fáradt volt a rengeteg tanulástól.

Épp, hogy helyet foglaltak, amikor a Hugrabug asztalánál az egyik lány sikongatva kiejtette kezéből az Esti Próféta legfrissebb számát. Hermione két kézzel kapott a bagoly után, ami éppen az ő példányát hozta, és miután tőle szokatlan hanyagsággal odadobta neki a pénzt, sietve végigfutotta a szalagcímeket. Mire a végére ért, minden vér kifutott az arcából, és kábán meredt maga elé. Harry, Ron és Ginny azonnal köré gyűltek, hogy ők is megtudják, mi tett ilyen hatást a lányra. A címoldal közepét az alábbi hír foglalta el:

_**Végre azonosították a holttestet**_

_Tegnap hajnalban egy 17 év körüli halott lány testét találták meg távol az varázslók által lakott területektől. Mint azóta kiderült, a fiatal lány (L.B. - nevét családja kérésére nem tesszük közzé, de annyit elárulhatunk, hogy idén végzett volna a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában), két nappal ezelőtt tűnt el családja köréből, amikor az Abszol Úton jártak a Gringotts Varázslóbankban. Híreink szerint a család nagyobb összegű készpénzt vett fel a számlájáról, ugyanis éppen elhagyni készültek Londont. Céljuk állítólag az volt, hogy vidékre költözzenek, amíg a közbiztonság ismét helyreáll. _

_Hogy a valóságban mi állt az események hátterében, talán sosem tudjuk meg, bár sokak szerint egyértelműen Tudjuk Ki áll az eset hátterében, Az indíték mindeddig ismeretlen._

_A minisztérium aurorjai állítólag mindent megtesznek a titokzatos bűnügy felderítésének érdekében. A holttest vizsgálata fényt derített rá, hogy a lányt, (aki feltehetően közeli kapcsolatban állt egy híres/hírhedt fiatal varázslóval) halála előtt Veritaserummal vallatásnak vetették alá, és feltehetőleg meg is kínozták. _

_Felhívjuk minden olvasónk figyelmét, hogy fokozottan tartsák be az utóbbi időkben hozott biztonsági előírásokat, és sehová ne menjenek_ egyedül!

Az újabb fejleményekről természetesen azonnal beszámolunk.

Hermione remegve ejtette ki kezéből az újságot, és reszkető szájszéllel Ronra emelte tekintetét.

- Annyira sajnálom…

- Mi van? Nem értek semmit, ki az? - értetlenkedett a fiú, és miközben segélykérőn barátjára pillantott, úgy érezte, hogy valami szörnyű dolgot kéne felfognia.

- Karácsony előtt mesélte, hogy az ünnepek után nem jöhet vissza, mert vidékre utaznak… Levander Brown volt az… - nyögte ki Hermione.

Ron arca halott sápadt lett, és lerogyott a legközelebbi ülésre. Egy hangot sem tudott kinyögni, csak zavaros tekintettel bámulta az előtte heverő újságot.

Mindenkit megdöbbentett a hír. Erre senki nem számított. Levander nemrég még velük volt, együtt bolondozott társaival a klubhelyiségben, velük ünnepelt halloween estéjén, és egy évvel ezelőtt még Ronnal járt.

A Weasley fiú lelki szeme előtt leperegtek az együtt töltött idő képei. Valójában nem a szerelem, hanem a vonzalom izgalma, és nem kis mértékben Hermione bosszantása volt Levanderrel folytatott kapcsolatának mozgatórugója, most mégis úgy érezte, hogy valami belőle is elveszett. Szinte kábultan vonult fel a klubhelyiségbe, és barátai szótlanul követték. A többiek letelepedtek és nekiláttak elmaradt házi feladataik pótlásának, Hermione pedig tapintatosan kissé háttérbe húzódva kedvese közelében maradt, nem akarván megzavarni a fiút gyászában.

Másnap reggel ismét sokkoló hírekkel szolgált a Próféta, természetesen Rita Vitrol tollából.

_**Milyen információkért halt meg a diáklány?**_

_Dolores Umbridge, (volt Roxforti főinspektor, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium államtitkára, jelenleg a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatói posztjának egyik várományosa) azon feltevésének adott hangot, miszerint a nemrég rettenetes körülmények között elhunyt fiatal boszorkány köztudottan szoros kapcsolatban állt Harry Potterrel és közvetlen környezetével. _

_E feltevés alapján egyértelműnek tűnik, hogy a halálfalók információt akartak kicsikarni a lányból a fent említett Kis Túlélő magánéletéről. _

_Ha levonjuk a megfelelő következtetéseket, melyekre az államtitkár asszony is utalt, nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry Potter jelenléte az iskolában fokozottan veszélyt jelent mind az intézmény, mint a diákok biztonságára._

_Dolores Umbridge kijelentette, hogy az igazgatói szék elnyerése esetén első dolga lesz, a Kis Túlélő eltávolítása az intézményből. _

Harry remegő kézzel tette le a lapot. Nem mert barátai szemébe nézni, inkább Ronnak hátat fordítva felállt, és kivonult a Nagyteremből. Nehezen kapott levegőt, és szíve szinte kihagyott a nyomasztó érzésektől, melyek eltöltötték. A park felé vette az irányt, remélve, hogy ott egyedül lehet.

Cipők koppanásait hallotta maga mögött, és hiába szaporázta egyre inkább lépteit, Ginny utolérte.

- Harry, nem a te hibád. Ez mind csak vádaskodás, és rágalom, de a legrosszabb esetben is csak puszta feltételezés.

- Ne fáradj, Ginny. Ha csak egy morzsa igazság alapja is van az egésznek, azt sem tudom magamnak megbocsátani.

Harry megállás nélkül haladt tovább, igyekezve tudomást sem venni a lányról. Ginny azonban nem tágított mellőle. Már régen megkezdődtek az első órák, mire Harry észbe kapott.

- Ginny, neked órán kellene lenned. Nem akarom, hogy miattam bajba kerülj, vagy lemaradj a tananyaggal. Anyukád sosem bocsátaná meg nekem.

- Ne butáskodj, Harry. Binns professzorral van mágiatörténetünk, és még nem volt rá példa, hogy valaha is feltűnt volna neki egy hiányzás. Melletted szeretnék lenni.

- Köszönöm - suttogta, ahogy megálltak a tó partján nézve a lágyan fodrozódó sötét vizet. - Sokat jelent nekem, hogy velem vagy.

Ginny közelebb lépett, és tenyerébe csúsztatta meleg, puha kezét. Így álltak egy darabig, és Ginny nem akarta megzavarni a fiú gondolatait. Remélte, hogy hamarosan sikerül majd túltennie magát a történteken. Harry felé fordult, és komoly tekintettel nézett a szemébe.

- Minél hamarabb véget kell vetni ennek a háborúnak. Nem tudom elviselni, hogy miattam, vagy az én tehetetlenségem miatt emberek haljanak meg.

- Ennek nem te vagy az oka, Harry! - győzködte a lány.

- De igen. Én véget vethetek az egésznek, és minél tovább késlekedem, annál többen veszítik életüket. Ennek igenis én vagyok az oka.

- Bármire is készülsz, nem ugorhatsz bele felkészületlenül. Ha valóban úgy van, ahogy gondolod, akkor rajtad áll vagy bukik minden. Nem kockázathatod meggondolatlanul az életedet, mert több esélyed nem lesz.

Harry karjaiba zárta a lányt. Olyan jó volt, hogy Ginny itt van vele, kiáll mellette, és megpróbál lelket önteni belé. Kibontakoztak az ölelésből és kézen fogva visszaindultak a kastélyba.

A következő napokban Harry igyekezett kerülni a többieket. Még barátaival is csak órák alkalmával találkozott, szabadidejében pedig inkább a park eldugott zugaiban bóklászott gondolataiba merülve.

A harmadik nap reggelén ismét korán kelt, hogy még barátai előtt elhagyhassa a klubhelyiséget, ám amikor ki akart osonni a fiúk hálószobájából, ágya függönyét félrerántva Ron állt elé. Komikusan festett kócos hajával, nyúzott arcával félregombolt pizsamájában.

- Most nem szöksz meg előlem!

Harry megadóan állt és várta a folytatást. Rettegett ettől a pillanattól, és napok óta igyekezett elkerülni, hogy legjobb barátja előtt vállalnia kelljen a felelősséget Levander Brown haláláért.

- Sejtem, hogy mi bánt - kezdte Ron, és mélyen Harry szemébe nézett. - Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy megint magadat hibázatod.

Harry nem felelt, csak nézett rá, keserű tekintettel.

Kinyílt az ajtó és Hermione óvakodott be rajta. A jelenet láttán egy gyors _Disaudio_t szórt köréjük.

- Háború van, és bármennyire is fáj, ez áldozatokkal jár - folytatta Ron. - Szerintem nem igaz, amit Umbridge állít. Mikor mondott az a nő igazat életében? Úgy gondolom, hogy Voldemort éppen erre épít. Ki tudja mennyire jól ismer téged. Talán így akar megtörni, hogy ne árthass neki.

- Mindannyiunk egyetlen esélye, hogy befejezd a küldetésed - szólalt meg Hermione és komolyan nézett a fiú szemébe.

- Igazad van. Minél hamarabb el kell pusztítanom őt - jelentette ki határozott hangon Harry. - Nem akarom, hogy valamelyiketek újra elveszítsen valakit.

- Ha ez az ára annak, hogy Voldemort örökre eltűnjön a föld színéről, és senkinek ne árthasson többé, én vállalom. - Ron elszántan farkasszemet nézett barátjával.

- Együtt kell működnöd velünk. Mi önként vállaltuk ennek minden következményét - csatlakozott hozzá Hermione.

- De az iskola többi diákja nem tud semmiről, és nem akarom, hogy ők is belekeveredjenek. El fogok menni a Roxfortból. Nem akarok több ártatlan áldozatot!

- Megértem, ha így érzel. Lehet, hogy annak is eljön az ideje, mert úgy adódik, hogy nincs más választásod - felelte a lány. - Erre azonban még nem vagy felkészülve. Hiába áll mögötted az a titokzatos varázsló, ő sem mindenható. Bennünk megbízhatsz, és jól ismersz minket, továbbra is számíthatsz ránk, akármi történik.

- Köszönöm. - Meleg tekintettel nézett végéig barátain. Úgy érezte, hogy nélkülük valóban nem menne semmire. - Hát jó. Lépésről-lépésre kell tovább haladnunk, ahogyan eddig tettük. Valamelyik este át kell kutatnunk a Titkok Kamráját, hátha találunk ott valamit, és amint lehet, el kell pusztítani Naginit. A többit majd utána meglátjuk.

- Hát akkor lássunk neki! - lelkesedett Ron, hátba veregette Harryt, aztán vállára dobva egy törölközőt megindult a zuhanyozó felé. Hermione és Harry a fiú mezítlábas, csámpás, mégis peckes lépteit figyelve alig bírták visszafojtani kitörő nevetésüket.


	39. Chapter 39

**39. fejezet - A Titkok Kamrája**

Az elmúlt napok eseményeinek hatására Harry még elszántabban igyekezett felkészülni a rá váró óriási megmérettetésre. Tudatosan rendszerezve tennivalóit a soron következő feladatra koncentrált.

A hét többi részében minden szabadidejét a Titkok Kamrájába tervezett látogatás kidolgozásával töltötte. Mindezek mellett, esténként, mielőtt álomba merült volna, mentális védelmének kidolgozásán is fáradozott. Piton könyvének útmutatása alapján lépésről-lépésre haladt.

Nem volt könnyű dolga. Először sorra felidézett, és a legmélyebb rétegekbe zárt mindent, ami a Titkok Kamrájával, Voldemort Kürtőjével, Dumbledore professzor különóráival, a Véres Báróval, a Prince-család kriptájával, a tengerparti barlanggal, az Azkabani látogatással, Godric's Hollow-val és Aberforth Dumbledore-ral, a menedékkel, és a Perselus Pitonnal történt legutóbbi találkozásokkal kapcsolatos volt. Mindent, aminek bármilyen kapcsolata lehetett Voldemort horcruxaival állt kapcsolatban.

A következő szinten elrendezte Ginnyvel, Ronnal és Hermionéval, a teljes Weasley-családdal, Sirius Blackkel, Remus Lupinnal kapcsolatos bizalmasabb emlékeket, és a Főnix Rendjével összefüggő információkat.

Ezek fölött, a felszínen helyezte el mindent elborítva életének minden egyéb, hétköznapi történését. Ezt az unalmas, kavargó káoszt olyan képekkel tűzdelte meg, melyek ugyan némi mélyebb érzelmi töltést is tartalmaztak, ám kevés valódi információval szolgálhattak egy betolakodónak: kviddics meccsekkel, tanórákkal, közös iskolai étkezésekkel, tanulással, dolgozatírással, a Lump-klub előző évi összejöveteleivel, büntetőmunkákkal, és Piton gyűlölt bájitaltan óráival.

Tudta, hogy még rengeteget kell még dolgoznia rajta, mégis sikerélményt nyújtott számára, hogy megbirkózott az első feladattal. A legérdekesebb az volt az egészben, hogy ő bármit ugyanolyan könnyedén felidézett, ha akart, mint eddig. Csupán annyi változott, hogy elásott emlékeinél olyan érzése volt, mintha víz alatt lenne, sőt, szinte a mélységgel egyenlő arányban érezte maga körül a víznyomást.

Addig még nem jutott el, hogy teljes biztonsággal lezárja elméjét tudatos, éber állapotban is, viszont titkainak elrejtése már komoly előrelépést jelentett egy átlagos támadással szemben. Nyilvánvaló volt azonban, hogy sem Piton vizsgáztatása, sem Voldemort támadása nem lesz átlagosnak mondható.

Csütörtök este, takarodó után végre kész tervvel állt barátai elé.

- Holnap, takarodó után lemegyünk a Titkok Kamrájába. Ginnyt megkérjük, hogy maradjon ébren, arra az esetre, ha valami történne, és Hisztis Myrtle-t is bevonhatnánk.

- Viccelsz? - fintorgott Ron, és kelletlenül csóválta a fejét.

- Szerintem jó ötlet, legalább ahelyett, hogy fellármázná az iskolát, vigyázhatna a bejáratra - vette védelmébe Harry álláspontját Hermione.

- Én is valami ilyesmire gondoltam.

- Kitaláltad már, hogy milyen módon fogunk visszajutni a felszínre? Most nincs kéznél Fawkes, hogy felrepítsen - vetette fel a lány.

- Micsoda kérdés?! Természetesen seprűvel! - Ron csodálkozva nézett barátnőjére, mint aki kétségbe vonja a másik értelmi képességeit.

- Hát… erre nem gondoltam - nézett maga elé zavartan Hermione. Arcán aggodalom jelent meg.

Ron szíve azonnal megesett rajta, amit ráébredt, hogy kedvese annyira fél a repüléstől, hogy elsőéves koruk óta alig ült seprűn.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, majd vigyázunk rád - mosolygott rá bíztatóan, ám ettől még nem lett sokkal derűsebb a lány tekintete.

Nekiláttak, hogy megbeszéljék a részleteket.

Pénteken, reggeli után Harrynek végre sikerült elcsípnie néhány szóra Hagridot. Egész héten azt leste, hogy melyik étkezés alkalmával tudna négyszemközt beszélni a félóriással.

- Hagrid, válthatnánk néhány szót? - lépett mellé a fiú, amikor kifelé tartott a Nagyteremből.

- Nem kell órára menned? - kérdezett vissza az óriás széles mosollyal arcán.

- Éppen lyukasórám lesz.

- Akkor kísérj el a kunyhóig. Nagyon szép idő van, és amilyen sápadt vagy, bizonyára jót tenne egy kis séta.

A sétából ugyan rohanás lett, mivel Hagrid sétáló lépteivel Harry csak futva tudott lépést tartani, de így is sikerült felvetnie a kényes témát, amit napok óta fontolgatott.

- Mondd csak, Hagrid, hogyan védekeznél egy nagytestű óriáskígyó ellen?

- Hát nem hiszem, hogy ez gondot okozna. Erővel lefognám, hisz elég erős lennék hozzá. Meg sem tudna moccanni.

- És ha mérges kígyó támadna rád?

- Ha tudnám mi vár rám, akkor csapdával, vagy varázslattal gúzsba kötném, mielőtt a közelembe kerülne, és megmarhatna.

- Létezik olyan varázslat, amivel el lehet kábítani, vagy legalább átmenetileg mozgásképtelenné lehet tenni egy kígyót?

- Erről nem tudok, sajnálom - felelte a vadőr, és hevesen csóválta a fejét, miközben göndör fürtjei és szakálla kuszán repkedett körülötte.

- Akkor miféle varázslatra gondoltál az imént? - faggatta tovább Harry, aki rögtön sejtette, hogy nagy barátja ismét a meggondolatlan fecsegés hibájába esett.

- Ilyesmit mondtam volna? Nem, nem, biztos félreértetted… - mormogta maga elé zavartan Hagrid, de nem nézett a fiú szemébe.

- Most már el kell mondanod, ha egyszer belekezdtél! Hidd el, nem véletlenül kérdeztem. Ha bármilyen megoldás létezik, nekem tudnom kell róla. Tudod, hogy Voldemortnak is van egy kígyója…

Az utolsó mondat láthatóan megtette a hatását, mert a férfi maga előtt tuszkolva Harryt, benyomakodott a vadőrlak ajtaján. Odabent csak Agyar hevert egy rongyszőnyegen. Jöttükre nyomban felpattant, és nyálát folyatva a helyet foglaló Harry lába mellé telepedett.

- Erről nem beszélhetsz senkinek! - figyelmeztette halkan a félóriás.

- Megígérem - felelte Harry, és egy _Disaudio_t szórt a helyiségre a biztonság kedvéért.

- Az a helyzet, hogy sikerült szereznem egy tiltott könyvet. Természetesen véletlenül került hozzám… Khm… Szóval, olyan réges-régen betiltott varázslatokat ír le, melyeket a sárkányokkal szemben alkalmaztak a régi idők sötét varázslói. Némelyik elég hatékony eszköz az idomításukhoz, és a fegyelmezésükhöz, persze ilyen barbár módszereket én sohasem alkalmaznék, hisz tudod, mennyire rajongok értük.

- Persze, persze - nyugtatta meg Harry - a kígyóknál tartottunk…

- Ja, igen… Szóval, a legtöbb kígyófélére nagyon kevés varázslat hat, a legtöbb teljesen hatástalan ellenük, akárcsak a sárkányok összes fajtája ellen. A lényeg az, hogy ami a sárkányoknál beválik, azt rendszerint a kígyókon is sikerrel lehet alkalmazni. Például egy bizonyos gúzsbakötést, és a szájpecek varázslatot.

- Hogyan tanulhatnám meg őket? Meg tudnád mutatni ezeket?

- Én még egyiket sem használtam soha, és csak nemrég olvastam róluk részletesen ebben a könyvben.

Hagrid előbányászott a belső zsebéből egy kis fényes, zöld sárkánybőrbe kötött könyvecskét, és az asztalra tette. Harrynek úgy rémlett, hogy látta már a vadőr kezében a bál estéjén.

- Olvasd el, vagy másold ki belőle, ha gondolod, de semmiképpen ne kerüljön ki a kezedből - figyelmeztette a vadőr. - Még Charlie sem tudja, hogy a birtokomban van…

- Minek ez neked egyáltalán, Hagrid?

- Van egy új ötletem, azon dolgozom - tért ki a válasz elől a férfi, miközben zavartan a szőnyeg rojtjait igazgatta ormótlan cipőjével. - Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz. Sikerrel fogok járni, akárcsak a tesztráloknál…

Harry rosszat sejtve tanulmányozta a félóriás vonásait. Csak most vette észre, hogy szakálla több helyen megperzselődött. Bele sem mert gondolni, mi okozhatta, inkább elővett néhány üres pergament, és kimásolta a vadőr által említett két varázslat leírását.

Harry, Ron és Hermione alaposan megtervezték leendő kirándulásukat a Titkok Kamrájába. Harry mindent elmesélt barátainak, és a merengőben meg is mutatta nekik másodéves emlékeit, így ők is láthatták mi történt annak idején Mardekár Malazár titkos rejtekhelyén.

Abban azonban nem tudtak megegyezni, mit tegyenek, ha szerencséjük van, és megtalálják az utolsó hiányzó horcruxot. Ron és Hermione kijelentették, hogy nem vállalták a kockázatot, hogy a múltkorihoz hasonló baleset történjen. Harry hiába bizonygatta nekik, hogy ez egyedi eset volt, és már nem kell hasonlótól tartaniuk, Hermione és Ron kötötte az ebet a karóhoz. Végül megegyeztek, hogy ha bármi gyanúsat találnak, védőbűbájokat bocsátanak rá, és Harry amint lehet Dumbledore-Menedékébe hoppanál vele. Így legalább elhagyja a veszélyes tárggyal együtt a Roxfort területét, és ott avatottabb kezek is megvizsgálhatják a szerzeményt.

A kitűzött estén, mindhárman felkeresték a harmadik emeleti lányvécét. Hisztis Myrtle Harry kedvéért szívesen elvállalta, hogy őrt áll, nehogy a késői óra ellenére mégis odatévedjen valaki. A magányos lány kísértete rögtön jobb kedvre derült, és még megszokott nyafogásával is felhagyott, hogy hasznunkra lehessen.

Ezúttal már könnyedén megtalálták a kígyó karcolattal megjelölt csaptelepet, mely Harry sziszegő felszólítására felizzott, majd elfordult. Miután a mosdó elsüllyedt a falban, újra feltárult a fiúk által már jól ismert sötét, mélybe vesző csőrendszer bejárata.

Hermione remegő kézzel markolta az alkalomra szerzett kölcsönseprűt. A megbízható, jól bevált repülőeszközt, Ginny kapta a legutóbbi születésnapjára az ikrektől, amiért kimagaslóan teljesített múlt évben, a Griffendél kviddics csapatában. Mindhárman a mélybe hajították seprűiket, hogy ne akadályozza őket lefelé haladáskor, majd egyenként a sötét kútba vetették magukat.

A csúszás ezúttal is percekig tartott lefelé a kacskaringós járatokon, míg végül a csúszda vízszintesbe kanyarodott, és egymás után kihuppantak a végén. Miután feltápászkodtak, seprűiket a lejárat alatti falhoz támasztották, és fényt gyújtottak pálcáik hegyén. A sötét, nedves kövezetű alagútban nem sokkal előttük jól láthatóak voltak a legutóbbi kőomlás romjai. Azóta is ott tátongott rajta a Ron által kibontott ember nagyságú nyílás.

Harry az élre állt, társaival nyomában átmászott a résen, és megindult a folyosón. A kriptákat idéző csendben hangosan koppanó lépteiken kívül semmi sem hallatszott. Amikor megpillantották az évekkel ezelőtt levedlett kígyóbőr ormótlan tekercsekbe merevedett halmait, megálltak. Hermione ámulva szemlélte a csodálatos módon még mindig egyben lévő szarupikkelyekkel borított maradványokat, Harry azonban a tarisznyájában kotorászva előhúzta és felvette gyógynövénytanon használatos sárkánybőr védőkesztyűjét.

- Mit akarsz ezzel az izével? - kérdezte viszolyogva Ron.

- Gondoltam, ha már lejöttünk, meglepetést szerzek Lumpslucknak, és a baziliszkusz minden fellelhető porcikájából viszek neki mintát.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen nagyon pedálozol nála - fintorgott barátja.

- Ron, a baziliszkusz pikkelye, csontja, mérge, nyelve, vére és szíve nagyon értékes, és ritka alapanyag - védte meg Hermione, ám rajta is látszott, hogy nem meglepetésként érte az ötlet.

- Nem hinném, hogy ennyi év után még használható ebből valami - kételkedett Ron.

- A csontok, és a szarupikkelyek biztos, hogy felhasználhatóak lesznek, a többit pedig legalább nem kell fogdosni - felelte Harry meglepően gyakorlatiasan, miközben több törhetetlen fiolába gyűjtötte a mintákat. Természetesen eredetileg esze ágában sem volt a hozzávalókat Lumpslucknak adni, jobb magyarázat azonban hirtelen nem jutott az eszébe. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ezek után muszáj lesz mindenből egy-egy fiolát a bájitaltan professzor rendelkezésére bocsátania, de végül is nem bánta. Továbbra is furdalta a lelkiismeret, amiért nemrég meglovasította az akromantula mérget a készletéből. Nyomasztotta, hogy még nem beszélt barátainak Voldemort új pálcájáról, de sejtette, hogy most már nem kerülheti el.

Ahogy tovább haladtak, a kanyargó alagút nemsokára egy kisebb előtérbe torkollt, ahol egy tömör kőfal zárta el az utat, amit két smaragd szemű kígyó domborművével díszítettek.

Harry felszólítására ezúttal is feltárult előttük a rejtett bejárat. Harry már jól ismerte a hatalmas teremet, ahova ezután jutottak, barátai azonban félelemmel vegyes bámulattal néztek körül. A kígyó formájú oszlopok teteje a sötétbe veszett a halványan derengő félhomályban, csak a helyiség hátsó falát betöltő óriási emberforma szobor körvonalai rajzolódtak ki halványan. Az arc közepét elfoglaló jókora szájnyílás még most is feketén ásított, pontosan úgy, ahogy Harry utoljára látta. Lassan haladtak a monstrum lábainál sötéten kirajzolódó formátlan halom felé.

Harry előtt megelevenedtek az emlékek. Szinte látta maga előtt Ginny élettelenül földön heverő testét, és a fiatal Tom Denem fényesen derengő alakját, amint kegyetlen mosollyal arcán ráuszítja szörnyét. Elszorult a torka a gondolatra, mennyire közel álltak akkor mindketten a véghez.

Pálcáik fényében egyre inkább kivehető volt a baziliszkusz távolabb heverő teteme. Bár fényesen csillanó zöld bőre és gyilkos tekintete már a múlté volt, fatörzsnél vastagabb teste holtában is félelmet keltett bennük. Az évekkel ezelőtt elpusztult kígyó furcsa módon nem indult bomlásnak, hanem valami csoda folytán a nedves, párás levegő ellenére is mumifikálódott. A vértócsák ugyan eltűntek a padlóról, ám a baziliszkusz minden más szempontból pontosan úgy festett, mint amikor kilehelte lelkét. Mindössze bőre fénye fakult meg, most fénytelen, feketébe hajló mélyzöld színe volt. Lassan megindultak, hogy körbejárva megszemléljék a maradványokat. Ron óvatosan kinyúlt és megérintette az oldalát, de abban a pillanatban vissza is kapta a kezét, amint tompán koppant a keze a megkeményedett pikkelyeken.

- Vajon miért maradt így? - kérdezte Harry, és hangja kongva visszhangzott a hatalmas térben.

- Bizonyára Dumbledore professzor bocsátott rá valamiféle bűbájt, hogy az óriási tetem bomlásának következményeitől megóvja az iskolát - vetette fel Hermione.

- Fúj! Egy ekkora dög micsoda bűzt csinált volna! - fintorgott Ron. - Még most is félelmetes.

Követték a tekergőző test vonalát, am az egyik kanyar után megtorpantak. Földbe gyökerezett lábbal bámulták a szörny fejét. Harry alaposan szemügyre vette. Annak idején erre nem igazán volt alkalma, hiszen Ginny és saját életéért küzdött. A baziliszkusz kitátott pofával, oldalra dőlve feküdt a sima padlón. Megvakított szemeit feketén rászáradt vér borította. Hosszú, villás nyelve önálló kígyóként tekeredett elő nyitott szájából, amit a hosszú, penge vékony fogak sűrű sora keretezett. Három megmaradt óriási méregfoga kardként állt ki alsó és felső állkapcsából, és láttukra Harry önkéntelenül is felidézte az érzést, amikor a hiányzó felső kardszerű fog a karjába tört. A régen begyógyult sebre szorította másik kezét, míg elcsitult benne az újra átélt a kín.

- Jól vagy, Harry? - lépett mellé aggódva Hermione.

- Persze, semmi baj - felelte, és furcsa tekintettel bámulta a szörnyet. - Voldemort új pálcát készíttetett, amelynek baziliszkusz szívizomhúr a magja.

Barátai megdöbbenve bámultak rá.

- Miért nem mondtad el eddig?

- Ne haragudjatok, de annyi minden történt, hogy teljesen kiment a fejemből - mentegetőzött.

- Honnan tudsz róla?

- A… _barátom_nak vannak információ forrásai - tért ki a válasz elől. - A pálca személyesen Voldemortnak készült, és bárki más veszi kézbe, a baziliszkusz-méreg elpusztítja.

- Ó! - Ronnak a szava is elakadt.

- Ilyenről még nem olvastam - ráncolta a homlokát a lány. - Ha visszamentünk pontosan utána kell néznünk a pálcák magját alkotó anyagok tulajdonságainak, és a baziliszkusz szív felhasználási lehetőségének.

- Biztos nem véletlenül csináltatott éppen ilyen pálcát. Lehet, hogy valami olyasmire képes általa, amit nem lehet legyőzni - morfondírozott hangosan Ron.

- Látjátok, több okból is elengedhetetlen, hogy mintát vigyünk magunkkal, amiből csak lehet - tette hozzá Harry.

Mély sóhajjal erőt vett magán, és közelebb lépett. Undorral arcán levágott egy darabot a kígyó nyelvéből, és egy _Reducto_val sikerült kitörni az egyik méregfogat is, amit a keményre száradt húsdarabbal együtt a tarisznyájába rejtett.

- Harry, szerintem a szívét is magunkkal kéne vinni - állította meg a lány, amikor a fiú tovább akart indulni.

Két társa sápadtan bámult vissza rá. Egy cseppet sem fűlött a foguk hozzá, hogy a tetem mélyébe nyúlkáljanak.

- Igazad lehet. Ha meg akarjuk ismerni a pálca tulajdonságait, akkor jó, ha kéznél van - adta meg magát Harry.

Ron csak undorral horkantott egyet, és karba font kézzel hátrébb lépett, jelezve, hogy ő inkább csak mint néző vesz részt a tervezett műveletben.

Szerencsére Hermione igen sok gyógyításnál használatos varázslatból felkészült a nyáron, így ismert egy olyan varázslatot is, amit a varázslók a mugli röntgenhez hasonlóan a csontok vizsgálatára használtak. A legalább tizenöt méteres tetemet alaposan végigvizsgálták, hogy megállapíthassák a csontok elhelyezkedése alapján, pontosan hol található a szíve. Végül, néhány méterrel a fej alatt a lány határozottan megállt, és a testre mutatott.

- Itt kell lennie.

Hermione varázslatot használva, néhány mágikus vágással kettészelte a keményre száradt kígyótestet, majd egy jól irányzott széllökéssel elmozdította egymástól a törzs két részét. A feltárult keresztmetszet betekintést nyújtott a szörny belsejébe. A lány jól gondolta. Éppen előttük, a vaskos bordák gyűrűjében egy jókora, erekkel átszőtt, izmos szerv mumifikálódott maradványait láthatták. A szív még most is legalább akkora volt, mint egy Hagrid legnagyobb sütőtöke.

- Ezt nem fogjuk tudni magunkkal vinni - közölte Ron, miközben nem bírta levenni szemét a viszolyogtató látványról.

- Nincs is rá szükség. Elég, ha kivágjuk a megfelelő részt - nyugtatta meg barátnője.

Harry feltornázta magát a feje magasságában lévő szívhez, és átvagdosta a száraz indákhoz hasonlatos erek hálóját, hogy hozzáférjen. A legerősebb, kötél vastagságú szövetekkel is végezve, szerzeményével együtt társai elé huppant a kemény kőpadlóra. Miközben felkászálódott, Hermione már nekilátott, hogy szemügyre vegye, amit találtak. A szív száraz izomszövetei, feltehetően Dumbledore professzor varázslatának köszönhetően, meglepően könnyűek voltak méretükhöz képest. Kivágtak belőle egy jókora részt, és apróbb szövetdarabokkal megtöltöttek néhány üvegfiolát is.

Amikor végeztek, nekiláttak a helyiség alapos átkutatásának. Elsősorban ezúttal is egy mágikus tér létrehozásának nyomait keresték, akárcsak legutóbb a Szükség Szobájában. Alaposan szemügyre vettek minden négyzetmétert, hogy ne kerülje el figyelmüket semmi, ami varázslat nyomaira utalhat. A Roxfort falait, és a Tiktok Kamráját védő és behálózó mágia azonban ismét megnehezítette a dolgukat. Hosszú ideig járkáltak fel-alá a hatalmas teremben, ám semmi gyanúsat sem találtak. Nem volt nyoma sem mágikus térnek, sem bármi másnak, ami egy horcrux ittlétére utalt volna. Harry még párszaszóval kísérletezve is végigjárta körben a falakat, és az oszlopok tövét, de hiába.

- Talán ott is körül kéne néznünk - vetette fel Hermione, a hatalmas kőarc sötét szájüregére mutatva.

- Ne! - nyögte Ron. - Már csak ez hiányzott.

Harry egy néma _Invito_val magához hívta seprűjét, és nem sok időbe telt, hogy a kezébe röppenjen szeretett Tűzvilláma.

- Ezúttal nem engedlek el egyedül! - jelentette ki Ron, és a sajátját is nyomban odahívta.

- Én inkább maradnék, ha lehet - jegyezte meg zavartan a lány, akinek éppen elég volt a tudat, hogy kifelé repülnie kell majd.

- Úgyis szükségünk van utóvédre - mosolygott rá Harry.

A két fiú nyíl egyenesen suhant a feketén tátongó nyílás felé. Odabent letették seprűiket, és elindultak, hogy szemügyre vették a baziliszkusz fészkét.

A cső alakú folyosók sima falain, és a padlón sűrű moha burjánzott. A nyirkos levegőben csak halvány derengésnek tűnt a pálcáik hegyén ragyogó fény. Úgy tűnt, az egymásba vesző folyosók egyike, a többivel ellentétben egyenesen a föld gyomrába vezet.

- Most merre?

- Úgysem lesz időnk mindent bejárni, menjünk lefelé - javasolta Harry.

- Ahogy gondolod - felelte Ron, és előzékenyen előre engedte barátját.

Az alagútból áporodott, dohos levegő áramlott feléjük, ők mégis sietve arrafelé vették útjukat. A sötét falak szinte elnyelték pálcáik fényét. A körülöttük hallatszó patkánylábak zajára mindkettőjüket kirázta a hideg, emlékezetükbe idézve az áruló Peter Pettigrew-t, aki hosszú éveket töltött Ron házi kedvenceként a közvetlen közelükben.

Amint egyre mélyebbre hatoltak a mélybe, az alagútban egyre melegebb lett. Percekig gyalogoltak, és mindvégig egyetlen egy elágazás sem keresztezte útjukat. Végül, mielőtt még megunták és visszafordultak volna, a járat egy nagyobb üregbe torkollt. A helyiség leginkább egy odúhoz hasonlított, melynek hossza talán tíz méter lehetett, belmagassága pedig legfeljebb méter. Oldalfalai domborúak voltak, mint a csövek, és az alagutak oldalfalai, melyeken a baziliszkusz idelenn közlekedett. A többi helyen simára csiszolódott kövezetű padlót itt apró patkánycsontok sokasága és finom por borította, melyben még mindig látható volt a hatalmas test lenyomata. A szörny feltehetően itt töltötte azokat az éveket, amíg zárva volt a Titkok Kamrája.

Harry és Ron végigjárták a helyiséget, és itt is alaposan átkutattak mindent, látható és láthatatlan rejtekhelyek után. Miután semmit sem találtak, a kudarctól letörten visszafordultak.

Valamivel később mindketten a klubhelyiségben gubbasztottak a repüléstől kissé megviselt Hermione társaságában.

- Most mi tegyünk? - kérdezte Ron csalódottan.

- Annyira reméltem, hogy találunk lent valamit, vagy legalább egy nyomot, amin elindulhatunk - kesergett Harry.

- Azért nem volt teljes kudarc, hogy lent jártunk - próbált lelket önteni beléjük a lány. - Legalább Voldemort új pálcájával kapcsolatban nekiláthatunk a kutatásnak. Hátha rájövünk, miben annyira különleges, és megtaláljuk az ellenszerét.

- Már megint egy újabb kutatnivaló! - csattant fel ingerülten Harry. - Mire mindent felkutatunk, amire szükség lenne, Voldemort elpusztít mindent és mindenkit, ami fontos nekünk!

- Sajnálom, Harry, de nem tehetünk mást, mint, hogy megpróbáljuk - felelte a lány, és segélykérőn pillantott barátjára. A Ron arcára kiülő kifejezés azonban arról tanúskodott, hogy neki sem hiányoztak az újabb könyvtárban eltöltött órák.

- Talán igaza van Harrynek, és először az utolsó horcruxot ként megtalálnunk - vetette fel.

- Pont ez az, amit sejtelmem sincs, hogyan folytathatnánk - felelte Harry.

- Az árvaház sok évvel ezelőtt leégett, úgyhogy legfeljebb a Borgin&Burkesben nézhetnék körül. Ha évekig ott dolgozott, találhatunk valamit - javasolta a lány.

- Apa azt mesélte, hogy minden évben többször is átkutatják az aurorok az üzletet, és sosem találnak igazán veszélyes dolgokat. Legalábbis olyant, amiért bezárathatnák.

- Mégis újabb és újabb sötét tárgyak kerülnek elő - szólt közbe Hermione.

- Na igen. Ott vette Malfoy a _Dicsőség Kezét_, az elátkozott nyakéket, és a _Volt-Nincs Szekrény_ ötletét is, csak hogy a múlt évet felidézzem. Sok értelme volt a házkutatásoknak! - vakkantotta ingerülten Harry. - Bármi lehet ott, csak jól el van rejtve, vagy nem látszik veszélyesnek.

- Ha ezt szeretnéd, akkor megejtjük a módját, hogy körülnézzünk ott is - vetette fel a lány.

- Holnap elmegyek a menedékbe, és feltehetőleg ott töltöm a hétvégét. Igyekszem majd információt szerezni erről is. Reggeli után indulok - állt fel Harry, válasz nélkül hagyva a kérdést, és megindult a fiúk hálója felé.

- Ugye óvatos leszel? - szólt után aggódva Hermione, félve, hogy valami őrültséget csinál. Amilyen feszült volt mostanában, még az is felvetődött benne, hogy a fiú akár egyedül felkeresi is a sötét varázslatok boltját.

- Mint mindig - felelte Harry megenyhülve, és visszamosolygott a barátaira.

Fent a szobában csendben kipakolta szerzeményeit. Undorát leküzdve külön tett egy-egy üvegcsébe egy kis mennyiséget a baziliszkusz szívéből, fogából, bőréből és a nyelvéből, majd félretette őket, hogy később átadja Lumpsluck professzornak. A többit elcsomagolta, és többi holmijával, valamint az újonnan szerzett kígyók elleni varázsaltok leírásával együtt kikészítette, hogy másnap magával vigye Dumbledore-Menedékébe.

Reggeli előtt Harry félrevonta a Nagyterembe tartó igazgatónőt a folyosón, és megemlítette, hogy ismét Dumbledore professzor házban tölti a hétvégét. Ezúttal meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy nem ütközött semmi ellenállásba, hanem azonnal megkapja a kívánt eltávozási engedélyt.

Evés után még sikerült elcsípnie a szokás szerint későn érkező bájitaltan professzort is, és félrevonta egy üres folyosószegletbe.

- Valami baj van, Harry? - kérdezte meglepetten a férfi. - Talán _valamilyen_ bájitalt szeretnél? Mondtam, hogy bármikor a rendelkezésedre állok, bár képességeid alapján úgy vélem, immár gond nélkül el tudod készíteni magadnak, amire szükséged van.

- Nem erről van szó, uram - ellenkezett Harry elvörösödő arccal, majd jóval halkabban folytatta. - Szert tettem néhány különlegességre, ami bizonyára érdekelné önt.

- Ó, fiam! Remélem nem keveredtél bele semmibe! Vagy esetleg újabban orgazdaságra adtad a fejed? - szörnyülködött a férfi, de hangjából kihallatszott a mohóság.

- Megnyugtathatom, hogy bár tiltott áruról van szó, én teljesen legális úton jutottam hozzá.

- Persze, persze…

- Mindezek ellenére a teljes diszkrécióját kérném ezzel kapcsolatban, professzor úr - mondta, miközben a varázsló kezébe tette a számára összekészített kis csomagot. - Remélem, hasznát tudja venni, bár már nem igazán friss. Nem kérek érte semmit. Ajándék - tette még hozzá.

- Köszönöm, fiam, de mi ez tulajdonképpen?

- Tegye el, kérem. Tudom, hogy szereti az olyan ritkaságokat, mint például a baziliszkusz bőre, foga, nyelve és szíve.

- Á! Ez csodálatos! El sem tudod képzelni, mekkora örömet szereztél nekem! Ha bármire, komolyan mondom, fiam, _bármire_ szükséged van, mindig számíthatsz rám!

A professzor kissé szórakozottan megveregette Harry vállát, és ajándékát szorongatva eldöcögött a folyosón.

Harry magában mosolyogva elindult, hogy minél hamarabb Dumbledore-Menedékébe érjen.


	40. Chapter 40

**40. fejezet - Eskük béklyójában**

Harryt szokatlan érzés kerítette hatalmába, amint alakot öltött előtte Dumbledore-Menedéke. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egyedül érkezett ide. Ahogy a ragyogó napfényben állva kimondta a címet, a ház kiemelkedett a Napos-domb oldalából. Igazán lenyűgöző látvány volt, ahogy a reggeli napsugarakban és a tavasz melegében fürdőzött a mélyzöld füvét ringató Merengő-völgy, és a valódi méretét kitűnően álcázó hangulatos kis házikó. Jól emlékezett rá, hogy amikor Pitonnal érkezett, több varázslatra volt szükség a belépéshez, de mivel ezeket nem ismerte, inkább megidézte ragyogó fényszarvasát, és üzenetet küldött érkezéséről.

Alig egy percet gyönyörködhetett a ház napfényben fürdő, díszes faragásaiban, melyek a homlokzatot borították, amikor Aberforth már ajtót is nyitott.

- Csakhogy megjöttél, Harry! Perselus már azon gondolkodott, hogy meghívót küld a patrónusával. A fejébe vette, hogy még alszol, vagy inkább kviddicsezel ebben a szép időben, és biztosan nem tolod ide a képedet - nevetett az öreg. - Meg is érteném, ha így lenne…

- Bárcsak a kviddics lenne a legnagyobb gondom! Mivel megígértem, hogy jövök, sajnos le kellett mondanom még a délig tartó alvásról is - mosolygott vissza Harry, és a férfi nyomában belépett a házba.

- Ha a Roxfortban már reggeliztél, az lesz a legjobb, ha felkeresed Perselust a bájitallaborban, hogy minél kevesebb késést dörgölhessen az orrod alá.

- Igaza van. Úgyis nehezen viseli, ha nem neki van igaza - felelte Harry, és cinkos mosolyába némi neheztelés vegyült. Egyenesen a bájitalmester tartózkodási helye felé vette az irányt.

Amint belépett a helyiségbe, már is a férfi rászegezett pálcájával találta szemközt magát.

_- Legillimens!_

Harryt szinte hanyatt taszította a hirtelen támadás, de nyomban reagált rá. Érezte, hogy ezúttal vizsgáztatják, és ő inkább segítőkészen megnyitotta elméjét, hogy a színlelt feladás látszatát keltve felfedje közszemlére kitett emlékképeit. Alig várta, hogy a varázslónak bemutathassa, amin egész héten dolgozott, hiszen a múlt hét minden estéjén folytatta emlékeinek és érzéseinek szisztematikus rendszerezését.

Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Piton cseppet sem kíméli majd, mégis bízott benne, hogy meg lesz elégedve eddigi teljesítményével. Tudta, hogy saját és társai élete múlhat titkai megfelelő védelmén, ha legközelebb szembekerül Voldemorttal. Hagyta hát, hogy a bájitalmester feltérképezze, mit talál ezúttal az elméjében.

A férfi futólag megérintett néhány felszíni emléket, majd határozottan az örvénylés mélyébe merült. Úgy tűnt, tudja, mit keres. Harry úgy érezte, mintha víz alá nyomnák. Akár lélegzetének utolsó cseppjeit, úgy kényszerítették ki mélyen elrejtett emlékeit, bár valójában nem fulladozott. Megpróbált ellenállni, ám hiába próbálkozott, egyáltalán nem tudott védekezni a támadás ellen. Lelki szemei előtt megjelent a haldokló, vérben fürdő Perselus Piton, és felette ott állt ő, amint igyekszik mindent megtenni, hogy életben maradjon gyűlölt ellensége.

A támadás hirtelen visszahúzódott, és a varázsló megszakította vele a kapcsolatot. Harry kimerülten roskadt le a legközelebbi székbe.

- Ez édeskevés, ha a Sötét Nagyúrral kerülsz szembe! - vakkantotta a bájitalmester köszönés helyett.

- Tudom, de még nincs befejezve. A védőfalakat még nem sikerült kiépítenem, és nem bírom tudatosan irányítani a technikát sem, amivel kiűzhető a betolakodó - mentegetőzött Harry.

- Mostantól folyamatosan ezen kell dolgoznod! Ha nem birkózol meg a feladattal mire Naginit kell becserkésznünk, egyedül megyek, vagy kénytelen leszek felejtésátkot küldeni rád.

- Azt már nem! Ha kell, átmenetileg eltávolítok néhány emléket arra az időre. de nem törölheti őket!

- Csak rajtad múlik, szükség lesz-e beavatkozásra - fürkészte szigorúan a fiú arcát. - Akció előtt mindenképen ajánlatos lesz megválni néhány emléktől, amik a horcruxokra és kettőnk kapcsolatára utalnak.

- Rendben, ezt elfogadom. Ha valóban segíteni akar, mutassa meg pontosan, mit és hogyan kell tennem, hogy hatékonyan tudjak védekezni!

Piton, látva Harry eltökéltségét, ezúttal vette a fáradtságot, és részletesen elmagyarázta a fiúnak, milyen eszközökkel védheti meg hatékonyan titkait. Stratégiát és módszereket adott a kezébe, és segített azok alkalmazásában is. A pontos szemléltetés részeként, saját védelmi módszereit mutatta meg neki, majd belépve a másik elméjébe, rámutatott a gyenge pontokra. Egész nap ezen dolgoztak, észre sem véve, hogy már esteledik. Csak akkor eszméltek rá az idő múlására, amikor az alkonyat közeledtével automatikusan lángra lobbantak a mágikus gyertyák a helyiségben.

- Ó, már ennyi az idő! - kapta fel a fejét Harry. - Ön nem éhes, uram?

- Ilyesmi sosem zavar meg a munkában - felelte a férfi. - Javaslom, te is tanuld meg figyelmen kívül hagyni az ilyen jelentéktelen dolgokat. Hasznodra válhat még.

- Majd igyekszem - válaszolta Harry, de nem tudott mit tenni, amióta ráébredt, hogy még nem is ebédelt, egyre jobban mardosta az éhség. - Hogyan csinálja?

- Az okklumencia egyik mellékterméke, ha úgy vesszük - húzta el a száját Piton. - Egy általános érzést, vagy érzetet is el lehet temetni, akár átmenetileg, akár hosszú időre. Ilyenkor egészen a tudatalatti küszöbe alá kell elrejteni amit akarunk, úgy, hogy csak szándékosan idézhesd fel ezután.

- Maga ezek szerint soha nem éhes? - csodálkozott Harry.

- Eszem annyit, amennyire a szervezetemnek szüksége van - jelentette ki a férfi, és indulni készült. - Holnap reggel folytatjuk. Este erősítsd meg újra a védőfalakat, mielőtt elalszol!

- Várjon! Majdnem elfelejtettem! Tegnap éjjel lent jártunk a Titkok Kamrájában. - Harry hitelen teljesen elfelejtkezett korgó gyomráról, ahogy beszélni kezdett. - Ha gondolja, szívesen megmutatom a merengőben, bár valójában nem találtunk semmit, ami kapcsolatban állhat a horcruxokkal. Mindössze a baziliszkusz teteme, és korábban levedlett bőre volt a helyszínen. Ezeket feltehetőleg Dumbledore professzor valamilyen varázslattal mumifikálta, hogy megelőzze a test bomlását. Mindent átkutattunk, de sem mágikus térnek, sem párszaszóra nyíló helyiségnek nyoma sem volt. Még a kígyó fészkét is megtaláltuk, de csak patkánycsontok voltak benne.

- Akkor ez is zsákutca volt - jegyezte meg a férfi. Arcvonásain sem kudarc, sem öröm nem tükröződött, szokásos kiismerhetetlen vonásain elrejtették valódi érzelmeit.

- Teljes kudarcnak azért nem mondanám, ugyanis magammal hoztam néhány dolgot. - Harry kotorászni kezdett feneketlen tarisznyájában, és elővette az összekészített csomagokat. - Gondoltam egy bájitalmester még ilyen állapotban is hasznát veheti ilyesminek.

Piton sorra kézbe vette és megvizsgálta a fiú szerzeményeit.

- Bőr, nyelv, méregfog, szív. Valóban ritkaság még a feketepiacon is. - Nehéz volt elrejtenie az új szerzemények feletti örömét. - Néhány uncia is rengeteg galleonba kerül, ez pedig külön-külön akár fél font is lehet, ráadásul már tartósított állapotban. Jó döntés volt.

- Arra gondoltam, talán hasznát vehetnénk, hogy Voldemort új pálcája ellen megoldást találjunk… - vetette fel Harry, jóleső örömmel figyelve a férfi elégedett vonásait. Mégis sikerült meglepnie valamivel.

- Már dolgozom ezen egy ideje. Lehet, hogy ezek valóban segíteni fognak, hogy elérjek valami eredményt.

- Még valami történt, uram. - Harry mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt folytatta. - McGalagony professzor azt mondta, hogy a halálfalók a napokban porig rombolták Godric's Hollow-t.

Piton arca komor maszkká merevedet, és tekintete elsötétült.

- Ez várható volt.

- Hogy mondjuk meg Aberforth-nak?

- Beszélj vele te. Nekem most ezekkel van dolgom - felelte Piton, és a baziliszkusz maradványaira mutatott. Sejthető volt, hogy kapóra jött neki az ürügy. - Holnap reggel itt várlak.

Harry elindult a konyha felé, hogy valami ételt kerítsen. Remélte, hogy találkozik az idős varázslóval is, bár sejtelme sem volt, mikét fogja tálalni a rossz hírt.

A konyhát üresen találta, viszont az asztalon egy tál meleg leves várta illatosan gőzölögve. Miután jóllakott, Aberforth keresésére indult, és rövidesen rá is akadt a férfire a könyvtárban. A varázsló Spotty társaságában olvasgatott. A kneazel nyomban felpattant békés szunyókálásából, és üdvözölte a fiút.

- Látom, hosszúra nyúlt a nap - mosolygott rá az öreg. - Étel van a konyhában, ha megéheztél.

- Köszönöm, már ettem. Nagyon finom volt - felelte Harry, kissé kimérten, mert nem tudta, hogy is fogjon mondandójához. Aberforth átható tekintete azonban a veséjébe látott.

- Bökd ki nyugodtan, ha valami nyomja a szívedet! Talán Perselus jobban meggyötört a kelleténél?

- Nem uram - mosolyodott el halványan a feltételezésen Harry. - Rossz hírem van a maga számára. Godric's Hollow-t néhány napja teljesen elpusztították a halálfalók.

Aberforth maga elé meredt, és tekintetébe bántat költözött.

- Éreztem, hogy ilyesmi történt. A védővarázslatok, amiket a házamra tettem, halványan még itt is jeleztek. Legalábbis megéreztem egy pillanatra, amikor életbe léptek.

- Nagyon sajnálom, hogy így történt - motyogta Harry zavartan.

- Hidd el, fiam, nem ért teljesen váratlanul. Éreztem, hogy Perselusnak igaza van, amikor előre vetítette ezt a lehetőséget. Sok helyen éltem már életemben. A remetei magány évei révén ez volt eddigi az legnyugalmasabb otthonom. Ahogy telnek az évek, egyre nehezebb elfogadni a változást, de hát nincs mit tenni. Ismét tovább kell lépnem, mint eddig minden alkalommal.

- Ugye itt marad?

- Még nem tudom, mit teszek. Nem akarok terhére lenni senkinek. Perselus nem szokott hozzá, hogy hosszú távon megossza valakivel az otthonát. Nem viselné jól.

- Szerintem, neki is szüksége van magára. Ha valaki nem teszi elé az ételt, ilyen életritmus mellett néhány hét alatt éhen halna - vigyorodott el bátortalanul Harry. - Nagyon szeretném, ha maradna.

- Nem lep meg, hogy nem szívesen lennél vele kettesben, amíg ezen a titkos küldetésen dolgoztok - kacsintott rá cinkosan a varázsló. - Amíg szükségetek van rám, mindenképpen a rendelkezésetekre állok, ezt megígérhetem. Végül is mással nem igazán tartom a kapcsolatot.

Harry egyik lábáról a másikra állt, míg végül a férfi hangja ki nem segítette zavarából.

- Ha holnap is ennyi munkátok lesz, jól teszed, ha korán lefekszel. Legalább nem fog megint dörömbölni az ajtódon, hogy zeng belé az egész ház.

- Igaza van, uram, akkor hát, jó éjszakát!

- Neked is fiam!

Reggel Harry már ruhában állt szobája közepén, amikor Piton menetrendszerű, ébresztőnek szánt dörömbölése felhangzott az ajtón. Vigyorogva tárta ki az ajtót a komor arcú varázsló előtt, mielőtt még az beronthatott volna.

- Jó reggelt! Már megint bal lábbal kelt fel?

- Azt hiszed, most hős vagy? Még van mit fejlődni - vetette oda ingerülten a férfi, majd lobogó talárral tovább robogott a folyosón, a dolgozószoba irányába.

Harry sietve bekapott néhány pirítóst, és követte a varázslót. Amikor helyet foglalat vele szemben a szabad karosszékben, rögtön rátért arra, ami leginkább foglalkoztatta.

- Megvizsgálta, amit hoztam?

- Mit vártál, hogy reggelre megmondom, hogyan pusztítsuk el némi kígyóbőrrel a Nagyurat? Ez hosszadalmas munkának ígérkezik - mordult rá Piton, de Harry nem hagyta magát, és tovább kérdezősködött.

- Most, hogy a Titkok Kamráját is átkutattuk, hogyan folytassuk az utolsó horcrux keresését?

- Úgy tűnik, neked már van róla elképzelésed - nézett rá kutató tekintettel a férfi.

- Igaza van. Mivel az árvaház, régen leégett, egyetlen kecsegtető nyom maradt, a Borgin&Burkes. Voldemort évekig ott dolgozott, és így jutott hozzá két ereklyéhez is. Ott is körül kéne nézni.

- Arthur Weasleytől tudom, hogy rendszeresen végeztek az üzletben házkutatást, és amióta kiderült, hogy a Dumbledore professzornak küldött elátkozott nyakék és a Volt- Nincs Szekrény is onnan származik, állandó megfigyelés alatt tartják. Már megtalálták volna, ha van ott valami.

- Ők nem olyasmit keresnek, amit mi: mágikus tereket és párszaszóval nyíló rejtekajtókat.

- Azért aurorokat sem kell mindenben lebecsülni. Rémszem mágikus szeme sok mindent észrevesz, nekem elhiheted.

- Akkor is oda kell mennünk!

- Ha ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá, legyen. De én csinálom, és a saját módszeremmel.

- Mit ért ez alatt?

- A párszaszótól eltekintve, egyedül is hatékonyan fel tudom deríteni a terepet. A tulaj szoros kapcsolatban áll a halálfalókkal, és az állandó ellenőrzés is gyanakvóvá tette. Nem köt üzletet idegennel, sőt még csak be sem enged egy ismeretlent. Olyan halálfalót azonban, aki régi vevője a Nagyúr megbízásából, talán szívesen kiszolgál.

- Megint valamelyikük bőrébe akar bújni? Nem fog lebukni?

- Ez az egyetlen megoldás. Ha végeztem, talán beülök egy lángnyelv whiskyre az illető törzshelyére is, hátha elcsípek némi információt Naginiről. Ilyenkor esedékes a tavaszi etetés, nem maradhatunk le róla.

- Mikor akar indulni?

- Még ma, zárás előtt felkeresem a boltot, a többivel meg remélem, reggelig végzek. Mikor térsz viasza az iskolába?

- Arra gondoltam, hogy ezúttal tovább maradnék, ha önt nem zavarja. - Harry habozott, nem szívesen osztotta meg aggályait a cinikus férfivel. - Egy-két nap már nem sokat számít, és Hermione úgyis odaadja majd a jegyzeteit.

- Na igen. Amilyen megszállott, Miss Granger az élete árán is átrugdos benneteket a R.A.V.A.SZ.-on.

- Szálljon le a barátaimról!

- Ha meg tudod oldani, tőlem maradhatsz. Ezt neked kell eldöntened! Ha itt leszel, akkor viszont minden percet ki kell használnunk. Készülj fel rá, a tegnapihoz hasonlóan kemény munka vár rád minden itt töltött napon.

- Rendben van. Vállalom.

Furcsa mód a lelke mélyén Harry kifejezetten élvezte a kihívást, különösen amióta úgy érezte meg tud birkózni az elé támasztott akadályokkal. Az előző napi közös munka sikerélménye szinte szárnyakat adott neki. Végre eredményt tudott felmutatni egy olyan mágiaterületen, aminek valóban volt jelentősége a Voldemort elleni harcban.

Sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy Piton - bár jól álcázta érzéseit -, legalább olyan lelkesen vetette bele magát Harry kiképzésébe, mint ő a tanulásba. A mogorva férfi sosem vallotta volna be, de sikerélményként könyvelte el, hogy a számára lehetetlennek tűnő feladat megvalósítása - mármint, hogy Pottert valamire is megtanítsa -, ilyen megelégedettséggel tölti majd el.

A bájitalmester hamarosan - egy Harry számára ismeretlen halálfaló alakját magára öltve -, elhagyta Dumbledore-Menedékét, a fiú pedig Aberforth és Spotty társaságában a könyvtárban töltötte az estét.

Nem felejtette el, hogy vacsora előtt a tükrön át tájékoztassa barátait, hogy ezúttal tovább marad távol. Ron és Hermione ugyan aggodalmukat fejezték ki, de Ginny úgy látszik, jobban megértette őt, mert ezúttal a pártjára állt a barátaival szemben. Végül abban maradtak, hogy minden este jelentkezik, és csak néhány napról van szó, azután mindenképpen visszatér a Roxfort falai közé.

Minerva McGalagonyt is értesítette, egy rövidre fogott, de sokat sejtető üzenettel, és enyhe aggodalommal várta a tanárnő válaszát. Nem kellett sokáig várnia. Saját patrónusa után néhány perccel meg is érkezett egy jól megtermett, vadmacska formájú patrónus, és meghozta a professzor beleegyezését a szokásos intelmek kíséretében.

Másnap reggel, Harry már pirkadatkor felkelt, és megreggelizve várta Pitont a dolgozószoba előtt. A varázsló meglepetten felhúzta szemöldökét, majd beinvitálta a helyiségbe. A fiú alig tudta leplezni kíváncsiságát Piton előző napi kirándulásával kapcsolatban.

- Mi történt? Jutott valamire?

- Voltam az üzletben, és beszéltem Borginnal. Alig tart árut a boltjában, mert azonban lefoglalják, amit megneszelik.

- Bizonyára van egy jól elrejtett raktára valahol.

- Meglehet, ott azonban szinte biztos, hogy nem találnánk horcruxot. A Nagyúr tudja, hogy Borginnál mindent meg lehet venni, ha elég galleont kínálnak érte, ezért biztos, hogy nem tart nála olyasmit, ami kicsit is kecsegtető lehet bárki számára. Az üzletet volt alkalmam megvizsgálni, és nyomát sem találtam ismeretlen forrású mágiának.

- Hogy csinálta? Magára hagyta a boltban?

- Arra várhattam volna. Megkötöztem, és miután átkutattam mindent, töröltem az emlékeit. Szerencsére a jóformán üres polcok megkönnyítették a dolgom. Most már legfeljebb párszaszóra nyíló rejtekhely lehet valahol, de erre később még mindig visszatérhetünk. Most fontosabb dolgunk van!

- Megtudott valamit Naginiről?

- Beszéltem néhány emberrel. A kígyót már elvitték a rejtekhelyre, és három napig marad még ott. Hárman vigyáznak rá. Holnap kell támadnunk, különben nyár közepéig nem lesz hasonlóan alkalom.

- Micsoda? - nyögte meglepetten Harry. Tudta, hogy eljön ez nap is, de nem hitte, hogy ilyen hamar. Úgy érezte, még nincs rá lelkileg felkészülve. Néhány percig emésztette a hallottakat, végül Piton hangja zökkentette vissza a valóságba.

- Pontos tervet kell készítenünk a Nagini elleni támadáshoz.

- Hagirdtól megszereztem két sárkányok ellen használatos varázslat leírását. Az egyik egy gúzsbakötés, a másik egy szájpecek varázslat. Állítólag kígyókon is alkalmazhatóak. Ki kéne próbálnunk őket.

- Délután a rózsakertben erre is sort kerítünk majd. A terv a következő: Ahogy már megbeszéltük, te elváltoztatott külsővel jössz, és kerülöd a párszaszót, hogy ne fedd fel a kiléted. Az egyik őrt jól ismerem, az ő külsejét fogom magamra ölteni, hogy megzavarjam őket, és ha a Nagyúr mégis meglátna a kígyó szemével, ne legyen számára egyértelmű a helyzet. A másik két halálfaló bárki lehet. Ha véletlenül Draco az egyik, ellene sajnos semmit nem tehetek. Köt az esküm, amit Narcissának tettem. Ha ő is ott van, vele neked kell felvenned a harcot, de semmiképpen nem szabad megölnöd! Kizárólag _Incarerandus_t használhatsz, hisz megkötözve, pálca nélkül úgysem lesz esélye.

- Semmi sem oldhat fel egy Megszeghetetlen Esküt?

- Ostobaságokat kérdezel. Akkor miért lenne megszeghetetlen?

- Tehát csak a maga halála vethet neki véget?

- Igen, hiszen Draco Malfoy halála egyúttal az enyémet is jelenti, mivel azt jelzi, hogy nem tettem eleget az esküben foglaltaknak.

- Ez rémes - mormolta fintorogva Harry. - Ha bárki más megöli Dracot, maga egyszerűen meghal?

- Az eskü szerint minden erőmmel védelmeznem kell őt. Ha a tudtomon kívül, mondjuk véletlenül a fejére esne egy fél tégla, azt talán túlélem, de nem vagyok teljesen biztos benne. Ráadásul nem ez az egyetlen elkötelezettségem…

- Az a másik eskü, amiről az igazgató portréja és Aberforth nem hajlandó beszélni, még ennél is rosszabb? - döbbent meg Harry.

- Majd megöl a kíváncsiság, hogy megtudd végre, igaz?

- Szeretném tudni, van-e hasonló jelentősége, ha ilyen veszélyes küldetésre megyünk együtt.

- Jelentősége? Hmm. Végül is van - morogta maga elé Piton, és kisség megütközve az „_együtt_" kifejezésen magába mélyedve morfondírozott valamin. - Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha tiszta vizet öntünk a pohárba.

A férfi elővette Albus Dumbledore merengőjét és az íróasztalra tette. Megállt fölötte, és a kőtálba vésett rúnákat fixírozva beszélni kezdett.

- Nem sokkal a R.A.V.A.SZ. vizsgák után, amikor már több mint egy éve a karomon viseltem a Sötét Jegyet, a Sötét Nagyúr közvetlen utasítást adott nekem. Követnem kellett Dumbledore professzort, és jelentenem minden találkozóját. Tudni akarta, kivel tart szorosabb kapcsolatot, hogy fény derüljön a Főnix Rendjének hajdani tagjaira. Nem volt választásom, teljesítenem kellett a parancsot. Bizonyítanom kellett, hogy a bájitalfőzésen kívül másban is a hasznomat veszi. Így történt, hogy véletlenül a saját fülemmel hallottam a Jóslatot, legalábbis az elejét, ugyanis közben észrevettek, és lelepleződtem. Annak idején még sejtelmem sem volt róla, hogy az egésznek bármi köze lehet anyádhoz, rólad pedig akkor talán még ő sem tudott. A hallgatózást egy figyelmeztetéssel megúsztam, ám amikor néhány hónappal később a kémek jelentései után nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Longbottomék, és Lily Evans gyermeke a Nagyúr legfontosabb célpontjai, úgy éreztem, megbocsáthatatlan bűnt követtem el.

Piton pálcáját finoman jobb halántékához érintette, és kihúzott belőle egy fénylő emlékszálat. A merengőbe ejtett nyúlós fonál lágy örvényléssel terült el.

- Anyád volt az egyetlen ember, akinek soha nem akartam ártani. Ő elfogatott olyannak, amilyen vagyok, mindig kedves volt velem, és emberszámba vett, még akkor is, amikor megtudta, kihez csatlakoztam. Ráadásul mindezek ellenére több alkalommal fedezett, és végig megtartotta a titkomat. Nem bírtam elviselni, hogy árthatok neki. Először személyesen őt figyelmeztettem, és elmondtam, hogy miféle veszély fenyegeti születendő gyermekével együtt. Kértem, hogy menjenek el olyan messze, amennyire csak lehet, mert ha itt maradnak, csak idő kérdése, mikor csapnak le rájuk. Akkor adtam neki a gyűrűt, hogy ezáltal is megvédjem. Először persze nem akarta elfogadni, hiszen Pottert szerette. Ő sosem tudott volna együtt élni annyi sötétséggel, ami bennem felgyülemlett az évek során.

A bájitalmester érzelemmentes maszkja mögött, csak lázas fénnyel megcsillanó szemei sejtették az elhangzott szavak mélységes jelentőségét. Fakó hangon tovább beszélt.

- Azt hittem, ezzel eleget segítettem, de hónapokkal később egy névtelen-arctalan áruló tűnt fel a sorainkban, aki tálcán nyújtotta őket a Nagyúrnak. - A bájitalmester sötét tekintete a távolba meredt, vonásai kiismerhetetlenek voltak, rekedtes hangjából Harry mégis sejteni vélte a mérhetetlen önvádat a faarc mögött. - Nem tehettem mást, felkerestem az egyetlen embert, akitől Voldemort tartott. Tőle egyszer már kaptam egy esélyt, és reméltem, hogy ismét meg fog hallgatni.

A merengőben lágyan hömpölygő ezüstös anyagra bökött, és most először, Harry szemébe nézett.

- Sosem hittem volna, hogy ezt fogom mondani, de úgy gondolom, jogod van tudni, pontosan mi történt.

A fiú habozás nélkül a merengőhöz lépett, és mielőtt még a férfi meggondolhatta volna magát, arcát a kavargó emlékbe merítette.

„Albus Dumbledore, a legtekintélyesebb varázsló, akit a Sötét Nagyúr egyetlen méltó ellenfelének tartottak, beinvitálta Perselus Pitont dolgozószobájába és hellyel kínálta. Az áthatóan kék szemek mélyen a férfi lelkébe hatoltak, annak szándékait puhatolván. A fiatal halálfaló akadozva látott hát neki a beszédnek.

Elmesélt mindent a jóslat kihallgatásától, egészen az áruló felbukkanásáig. Dumbledore professzor azonban tudni akarta az előzményeket, és személyes indítékait is. Mivel mást nem tehetett, elmesélte neki felemás barátságát Lily Evansszal, és hogy teljes legyen a kép, megemlítette engesztelhetetlen gyűlöletét James Potterrel szemben is. Hogy bizonyítsa tiszta szándékait, nem szívesen ugyan, de engedte belépni a férfit az elméjébe. Megmutatta neki emlékeit, bizonyítékot szolgáltatva vallomásának alátámasztására, és arra, hogyan hívta fel a lány figyelmét a veszélyre, lelkére kötve, hogy semmiképpen ne fedje fel figyelmeztetője kilétét.

Az igazgató végül sokáig hallgatott, azután mélyen a fiatalember szemébe nézett:

- Sajnálom, hogy nem akadályoztam meg annak idején, hogy ennyi keserűséget kelljen átélnie az otthonán kívül, az iskola falai között is. Észre kellett volna vennem, és támogatást nyújtani önnek, ám Tom Denem után sajnos sokkal kevesebb időt fordítottam rá, hogy figyelemmel kísérjem a Mardekáros diákok viselkedésének indítékait. Nincs rá mentségem. Köszönöm az információkat, és mindenekelőtt köszönöm Lilynek, hogy ő megbízott magában, és megőrizte a jót a lelkében, hogy most ezzel a tettével életeket menthessen meg. Azonnal értesítem James Pottert, hogy jelölje ki a megfelelő titokgazdát, hogy elrejthessük őket.

Az igazgató néhány sort írt egy darabka pergamenre, majd az ülőrúdján helyet foglaló vörös-arany tollazatú főnixhez fordult. A madár csőrébe fogta a levelet, és egy tüzes villanással eltűnt. Albus Dumbledore a férfihez fordulva, egyenesen a szemébe fúrta kutató tekintetét a félhold alakú szemüveg fölött.

- Felismerve jó szándékát, és tudván mekkora kockázattal jár, hogy figyelmeztetett, és az, hogy egyáltalán itt járt, felajánlom a támogatásomat. Bár megkésve teszem, remélem, elfogadja. Védelmet tudok biztosítani önnek az iskola falain belül, és ha bármit megtehetek önért, ha bármire szüksége van, forduljon hozzám bizalommal.

- Már késő, nekem már nincs visszaút. Megbélyegzett a Sötét Nagyúr, így bárhol és bármikor megtalálhatnak és végezhetnek velem. Igaz az én életemen nincs mit félteni, mégis nehéz meghoznom ezt a döntést. Bárcsak jóvátehetnék mindent, amit elkövettem… - A magas, vékony férfi szinte összeroskadt a nyomasztó lelki teher alatt.

- Talán volna erre egy lehetőség… - szólalt meg vontatott hangon az igazgató. - Óriási feladat ez, és nem is kérhetem öntől ezt az áldozatot, ám ha önként felajánlja, elfogadnám a szolgálatait. - Perselus Piton arcára érdeklődés ült ki, és feszülten figyelte a varázsló szavait. - Ha ezentúl hűségesen harcol a mi oldalunkon a háborúban, és mint beépített ember tájékoztat engem Voldemort terveiről, nem kell elhagynia őt, csak a szívében. Ez a legnehezebb feladat, amit kimérhet önre a sors, ám ön az egyetlen, aki szerintem végre is tudja hajtani mindezt. Hihetetlen erőfeszítést, magas fokú okklumencia tudást igényel, valamint ravaszságot, mérhetetlen bátorságot és kitartást. Mindezek megvannak önben, Perselus. - Az igazgató néhány pillanatig várt, hagyta, hogy a másik megemésztesse a hallottakat, majd folytatta. - Ha elvállalja, akkor egy Megszeghetetlen Esküvel kell megpecsételnie döntését, hogy feltétlen bizalmamat élvezhesse, ahogyan én is az önét. Ha viszont nem vállalja, sajnos törölnöm kell beszélgetésünk emlékét. Gondolom, megérti miért…

- Már döntöttem, uram. Megteszem, amit kíván.

- Rendben van.

Az igazgató ismét Fawkes-hoz fordult, és ezúttal egy másik sebtében megírt pergament adott a főnix csőrébe. A madár egy fényes villanással újra eltűnt, majd rövid idő múlva ismét megjelent, egy alacsonyabb, idős férfi társaságában.

- Ő Aberforth, az öcsém. Egyedül ő tud majd a kettőnk közötti egyezségéről, de ő sem hozhatja senki más tudomására, ami ma itt történik. Távol tartja magát a háborútól, szinte remete életet él. Ő fogja elvégezni az esketést.

A két varázsló jobbja szorosan összefonódott, az újonnan érkezett férfi pedig további kérdések nélkül rögtön melléjük állt, és összekulcsolt kezükhöz érintette varázspálcája hegyét.

- Esküszöl-e, Perselus Piton - szólalt meg Dumbledore professzor -, hogy hűséggel mellettem állsz a harcban Voldemort és csatlósai ellen, és ennek érdekében minden utasításomat végrehajtod?

- Esküszöm - felelte.

A pálca hegyéből, ragyogó lángnyelv tört elő, és izzó kötél módjára a kezeik köré csavarodott.

- Esküszöl-e, hogy kikémleled Voldemort és a halálfalók terveit, és mindent elkövetsz azért, hogy meghiúsíthassuk őket, és megtörjük hatalmát?

- Esküszöm.

A pálcából újabb vékony lángcsóva bukkant elő, hogy tüzes kötéllé fonódjon össze az elsővel.

- Megesküszöl-e, hogy vigyázol Harry James Potterre, Lily Evans Potter fiára, és megóvod az életét akár a saját életed árán is?

Egy pillanatig csend volt a szobában. Piton szája keskeny vonallá préselődött, szeme résnyire szűkült.

- Esküszöm - felelte végül a varázsló.

Arcukat vörösre festette fényével a pálcából kitörő harmadik lángnyelv, amint tekeregve ráhajlott a másik kettőre, hogy velük együtt tüzesen az összekulcsolt kezekre bilincselődjön."

Harry újra a merengő előtt találta magát, Piton társaságában. Leült a karosszékbe, de nem találta a hangját. Még mindig emésztette a látottakat. A férfi nem sürgette, csak ült vele szemben, és összefont karokkal maga elé meredt.

- Akkor hát ezért mentett meg minden alkalommal, a gyűlölete ellenére is - nyögte ki végül Harry, ami annyi év után végre magyarázatot nyert.

- Kötött a szavam. Igyekeztem úgy felfogni, hogy anyád kedvéért teszem, hogy ne legyen hiábavaló az áldozata. Éppen ez volt az egyik ok, amiért az első perctől annyira gyűlöltelek.

- Nem értem. Azt hittem, hogy azért utál, amit az apám és Sirius tettek magával annak idején.

- Valóban ez az egyik ok. A másik azonban az, hogy úgy éreztem, anyádnak miattad kellett meghalnia.

Harry némán állt, és gyomra görcsösen összeszorult a hallottak hatására. Megszámolni sem tudta, hányszor érezte ezt, mióta megtudta, hogy édesanyja feláldozta érte az életét. Talán ez volt az első eset, hogy teljesen igazat adott a férfinak, és jogosnak érezte annak gyűlöletét.

- Józan ésszel, persze tudom, hogy ez így nem igaz.

Harry először fel sem fogta, amit hallott, és kérdőn emelte tekintetét a bájitalmester fakó arcára. A varázsló észre sem vette reakcióját, tovább beszélt.

- A Nagyúr váratlanul jelentette be a támadást, és azonnal indulni kellett. Már arra sem volt idő, hogy észrevétlenül patrónust küldjek az igazgatónak, így csak remélhettem, hogy ők nem lesznek ott, amikor megérkezünk. Indulás előtt még sikerült egy pillanatra négyszemközt beszélnem a Nagyúrral, aki a jóslat óta sokkal inkább kitüntetett figyelmével. Kértem, hogy Lily Evanst hagyja életben, és adja nekem. A James és köztem lévő köztudott ellentéttel érveltem, ezzel magyarázva, és bosszúként feltűntetve szokatlan kérésemet. Azt, hogy nem kínzott meg a szemtelenségemért ott helyben, jó jelenek tekintettem, és reméltem, hogy ha nem sikerült elmenekülniük, legalább az ő életét megmenthetem.

Piton egy ideig némán bámult maga elé, Harry pedig a férfire, aki mintha tudatában sem lett volna jelenlétének.

- Hogy szándékában állt-e teljesíteni a kérésemet, vagy éppen ellenkezőleg, rájött, hogy mi áll annak hátterében, és direkt megölte, sosem fogom megtudni.

- Dumbledore professzor egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogy senki nem felelős Voldemort tetteiért, csak ő maga. Higgye le, nekem is nehezen sikerült elhinnem.

A bájitalmester mintha álmából ébredt volna, úgy meredt Harryre.

- Menj ebédelni, azután találkozunk a rózsakertben!

- Maga nem eszik velünk? - kérdezte sután Harry, de Piton pillantására azonnal megbánta, hogy kicsúszott a száján a kérdés.

- Talán legközelebb - morogta a férfi, és felállt, hogy átvonuljon a bájitallaborba.

- Ugye ezért ajánlotta fel, hogy létesítsünk mágikus kötést kettőnk között?

- Ha már együtt kell elvégezünk a feladatot, és mellesleg nem árt vigyáznom a bőrödre, jó ötletnek tűnt.

- Szerintem anya értékelné - felelte Harry, és magára hagyta a férfit nyomasztó gondolatival.

Ebéd után Harry és Aberforth a kertben beszélgetve várták Piton érkezését. A varázsló hamarosan meg is jelent elmaradhatatlan lobogó talárjával. Nem teketóriázott sokat, hanem pálcáját a közöttük lévő kis füves térre irányította.

- _Serpensortia!_

Egy sziszegve tekergőző, villás nyelvű királykobra jelent meg előttük a fűben.

Harry az állat rémült sziszegését hallva, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne szóljon hozzá saját nyelvén.

_- Ne félj, nem okozunk kárt benned!_

_- Mit akartok tőlem?_

_- Csak ki szeretnénk kipróbálni néhány varázslatot, de ígérem, hogy nem fog fájni_ - felelte Harry, észre sem véve két társa megdöbbenő tekintetét.

- Potter, ha kicsevegtétek magatokat, jöhetnének már azok az átkok! - vakkantotta ingerülten Piton.

- Még sosem hallottam párszaszót - dörmögte maga elé Aberforth, és hátrébb húzódott, hogy onnan szemlélje az eseményeket.

- Csak megnyugtattam, mielőtt még támadott volna - magyarázkodott Harry. Elővette a pergament a Hagrid könyvéből kimásolt varázslatokkal, és a bájitalmester felé nyújtotta. A varázsló figyelmesen tanulmányozta az írást, majd kipróbálta az első varázslatot.

- _Corpus cordes draconas!_

A kígyó testére szoros kötél tekeredett, méghozzá fejét közvetlenül a farkához erősítve. A kétségbeesett állat csak vergődött szabadulni próbálva szorult helyzetéből.

- _Trismus!_

A következő varázslatra a kígyó jókora méregfogai közé erős ék feszült, rázárt szájára pedig szorosan áttekeredő széles bőrszíj fonódott.

- Mindkettő hasznunkra lesz - jelentette ki az eredményt szemlélve Piton. - Gyakorold be őket, hogy automatikusan használni tudd bármelyiket, ha szükség lesz rá!

- _Bocsáss meg!_ - sziszegte Harry, majd néhányszor ő is kipróbálta, majd feloldotta mindkét varázslatot. Mikor már úgy érezte, elég lesz, éppen ismét az állathoz akart szólni, amikor a bájitalmester ismét varázsolt.

_- Vipera Ivaneska! _

A kígyó nyomtalanul eltűnt. Harry keserűen bámulta Piton hátát, amin lobogó talárjában elhagyta a kertet.

- Szegény jószág. Hogy bánhat így egy érző lénnyel! - morogta a férfi után indulatosan.

- Ő már csak ilyen marad, ne is törődj vele - vigasztalta Aberforth. - A lényeg, hogy jól mentek a varázslatok, és több esélyetek lesz a kígyó ellen.

- Maga mindenről tud?

- Ó, erre könnyű volt rájönni. Nem lehet véletlen, hogy ilyesmit gyakoroltok, amikor Voldemort házi kedvence is éppen egy kígyó. Ráadásul alig néhány hete éppen ő marta halálra kis híján Perselust. Ezek után nem csodálom, hogy nem lopta a szívébe magát a fajtája.

- Ez eszembe sem jutott - merengett Harry.

- Gyere vacsorázni, azután én minél hamarabb lepihennék a helyedben. Úgy hallottam, holnap nehéz napotok lesz.

Harry a varázslatokat tartalmazó pergament gyűrögetve követte a férfit a konyhába.


	41. Chapter 41

**41. fejezet - Kígyófészek**

Piton és Harry egy félholdként ívelő, homokos tengerparton álltak. A tenger felett még csak halvány derengés jelezte, hogy nemsokára felkel a nap. A látvány teljesen azokra a mugli természetfilmekre emlékeztette a fiút, ahol a tengeri teknősök tömeges kikelését filmezik, bár itt jóval zordabb az éghajlat. Puha selymes homok, sima és kietlen part, lágyan fodrozódó víz. A hátuk mögött, úgy száz lábnyira egy magas, itt-ott kiugró szilákkal szabdalt meredek kőfal emelt természetes védőgátat a csendes öböl körül. Harry sejtette, hogy valahol Észak-Skócia keleti tengerpartján voltak, de bővebb információt nem tudott kicsikarni a férfiből.

Indulás előtt nem mulasztották el, hogy az előző horcruxok megszerzésével és elpusztításával kapcsolatos emlékeiket eltávolítsák elméjükből. Nem kockáztathatták, hogy a kígyó szemén keresztül Voldemort tudomást szerezzen küldetésük valódi szándékáról. 

A kiábrándító bűbáj alatt egyikük sem saját, hétköznapi formáját viselte. Piton egy Peter Punch névre hallgató, nagydarab, sörtehajú halálfaló bőrébe bújt, Harry pedig ezúttal is a jól bevált _Alius Capillus _lehetőségeit aknázta ki, ezúttal is megváltoztatva külsejét. Jó félórányit kutyagoltak némán a hoppanálási ponttól, amikor a fiú nem bírta tovább.

- Hová megyünk pontosan? Messze van még? - türelmetlenkedett.

- A következő nagyobb kiszögellés mögött egy álcázott barlang bejárata rejlik - felelte kissé kelletlenül Piton. 

- Simán besétálunk a barlangba?

- Az erőtér itt is csak azokat engedi át, akiken rajta van a Sötét Jegy. Természetesen ezt most is kijátsszuk majd, mint Godric's Hollow-ban. - A varázsló úgy döntött, ha már úgyis beszélgetni akar a kölyök, legalább felvázolja az akció tervét. - Általában három-négy halálfaló kíséri ide Naginit. Biztos, hogy legalább egy őrt állítottak kint, a többiek feltehetőleg a barlang külső helyiségében várakoznak. Általában két óránkét váltanak őrséget, tehát, ha jól sejtem, épp jókor érkeztünk. A kígyó a belső üregben pihen ilyenkor, amit egy keskeny folyosó választ el a másik teremtől. Reménykedjünk benne, hogy még félálomban emészti a táplálékát.

- Hogyan ütünk rajtuk? - faggatta tovább Harry.

- Egyenként szeretném elkapni őket. Ha sikerül sorban kicsalni őket, akkor elég, ha én harcolok, neked csak fedezned kell. Ez a felállás csak akkor változik, ha véletlenül köztük van Draco.

- Értem. Akkor jöhet az _Incarerandus_. - A varázsló komoran biccentett.

- Kizárólag nonverbális varázslatokat használj, még akkor is, ha észrevesznek, vagy megszűnik rajtunk a kiábrándítás hatása! Nem adhatunk nekik lépéselőnyt.

- Igen, uram - felelte Harry, és úgy érezte magát, mint egy mugli háborús filmben eligazításkor a katonák.

- Ha bármi balul üt ki, védd magad, és hoppanálj a menedékbe!

Piton talárja zsebéből elővett két egyforma bájitalos üvegcsét, és az egyiket Harrynek nyújtotta. 

- Itt az elme védelmét szolgáló főzet.

A fiú fintorogva kortyolt egyet, az italból, a többit pedig eltette. A varázsló is ivott a másikból, azután némán elindultak arra, amerre a barlangot sejtették.

A sziklatömb oldalához simulva hallgatóztak néhány percig. Homokon csikorduló lépések ütemes zaja törte meg a hullámok halk morajának zaját. Bárki sétált is a túlsó oldalon, hallani lehetett, hogy többször megáll. Bizonyára vége felé járt már az őrség, és az illető már alig várta a váltást. 

Piton - kihasználva a pillanatot, amikor a lépések éppen távolodtak tőlük -, pálcáját előre szegezve kilesett. Abban a pillanatban egy némán összecsukló test halk robaja hallatszott. A földön fekvő, csuklyás köpenybe burkolózó férfi teste könnyedén felemelkedett, és odalebegett melléjük. Harry alig mert az arcára nézni, de végül megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy az ismeretlen férfi nem halt meg, csak megdermedt. Némán megkötözték mágikus kötelékekkel, és tovább várakoztak. Legalább negyed óra telt el így, és komoly erőfeszítésbe került, hogy egy pillanatra se lankadjon a figyelmük. Végre nehézkes csoszogással egy másik halálfaló lépett ki a látszólag szilárd sziklafalból. Punch volt az, akinek külsejét Piton elorozta. Mielőtt tudatosult volna benne, hogy valami nem stimmel, a bájitalmester őt is elkábította, társa mellé röptette és megkötözte. Harry mindkettőjük kezeit erre a célra magukkal hozott valódi szíjakkal is rögzítette, hogy semmiképpen ne lehessen egy közömbösítő varázslattal újra szabaddá tenni őket. 

- Rövidesen gyanús lesz, hogy nem ment vissza akit leváltottak, és keresni kezdik. Átveszem az őr helyét, és amikor kilép valaki, nyomban megátkozom. Ha ketten jönnének, a másodikat neked kell elintézned! - tájékoztatta halkan Piton az izgalomtól enyhén elsápadó fiút.

A férfi megszüntette magán a kiábrándítást, és kilépett a sziklatömb mögül. Akárcsak az előző őr, ő is némán sétálni kezdett fel és alá a barlang bejárata előtt. Megtévesztésig úgy festett, min elődje, bár ruházatuk csak a fekete talárig egyezett meg, ez azonban a felületes szemlélőnek talán nem tűnik fel a félhomályban. Harry pattanásig feszült idegekkel bámulta a sziklafalat ott, ahol az illúzió bűbájjal elrejtett nyílást sejtette. 

Egyszerre csak egy pálca hegye jelent meg a kőfalban, majd egy fiatal, vörös hajú férfi jelent meg. Harry első pillanatban úgy meglepődött, hogy majdnem a pálcáját is elejtette. A fiatalember akár Ron egyik bátyja is lehetett volna, és Harry áldotta az eget, hogy minden testvérét jól ismeri barátjának. 

- Hová lett Howler? - kérdezte az újonnan érkezett, bizonyára az első őr személyére célozva, és óvatosan körülkémlelt.

Piton csak addig várt, amíg a fickó teljes testével elhagyta a barlang nyílását, és kilépett a homokos partra. A bájitalmester kölcsönvett vonásin kedélyes félmosollyal felé fordult, és egy könnyed mozdulattal őt is megátkozta. Harry nyomban fedezékbe reptette az újabb áldozatot, majd megkötözte, és a többiek mellé halmozta. Piton ezalatt megközelítette a barlang nyílását, hogy odabent is felmérje a terepet egy esetleges negyedik halálfaló után kutatva. Baljával hátranyúlva megmarkolta Harry karját, és maga után húzta a határvonalat alkotó erőtéren át. Ahogy a férfi eltűnt a sziklafalban, Harry továbbra is a kiábrándítás hatása alatt némán követte. 

Amint belépett, egy pillanatra elvakította a szemébe tűző fáklyafény. Piton a kis, alacsony mennyezetű helyiségben állt, pálcáját az előtte álló két megmaradt halálfalóra szegezve.

- Mi ütött beléd, Punch? - kérdezte kissé értetlenül a láthatóan nehezebb felfogású, alacsonyabb, kopasz, harcsabajuszú varázsló.

- Tedd le a pálcád! - utasította a Peter Punch külsejét viselő bájitalmestert a másik, aki úgy látszik jóval gyanakvóbb volt társánál. A hórihorgas, összenőtt szemöldökű férfi kezében egy pillanatra sem remegett meg a kivont varázspálca. Láthatóan jóval határozottabb volt társainál, feltehetőleg ő volt a vezetőjük.

- Jobb, ha nem szórakozol velem Lobster! - felelte Piton kissé vontatott hangon. - Ha ellenálltok, meg kell, hogy öljelek mindkettőtöket.

Amíg a szóváltás zajlott, Harry a fáklyák vetette mozgékony árnyak fedezékébe húzódva, lopakodva a terem túlsó végéből nyíló járat felé indult. A háta mögött érezhetően nőtt a feszültség, de amennyire a helyzet engedte, ő igyekezett az előtte álló feladatra koncentrálni. A konfliktus éppen akkor robbant ki, amikor elérte a járat sötéten ásító bejáratát. Még érezte, hogy egy célt tévesztett, vagy hárított átok súrolja a talárját, és egy ugrással eltűnt az alagútban. Ahogy feltápászkodott a vaksötétben, meggyőződött róla, hogy mindene egyben van, azután visszafordult. 

Az előtérben harcoló felek vadul zúdították egymásra átkaikat. Piton még mindig a bejárat közelében kerülgette a körülötte repkedő varázslatokat, a két halálfaló pedig a fiúnak háttal állva küzdött. Amint Harry felmérte a helyzetet nyomban feltűnt neki, hogy a hozzá közelebb álló, bajuszos alak állandóan megújítja kettőjük körül a védővarázslatokat, míg tárasa ezalatt folyamatosan sakkban tartatja, és védekezésre kényszeríti a bájitalmestert. Kemény ellenfélnek tűnt, és Pitonnak ebben a helyzetben nem sok esélye volt a hatékony ellentámadásra. Kihasználva észrevétlenségét, Harry kiszámította a megfelelő pillanatot, és egy jól irányzott sóbálvány átokkal megbénította a védelmet biztosító halálfalót. A Lobsternek nevezett férfi csak abban a pillanatban eszmélt rá, hogy a támadó nincsen egyedül, mikor mellette harcoló társa egyszer csak a porba rogyott. 

- Menj! - kiáltotta Piton, és átkokkal kezdte bombázni utolsó ellenfelét, mielőtt még az szemügyre vehette volna, honnan érkezett a váratlan segítség.

Harry azonnal eltűnt a járatban, és megpróbálta kizárni fejéből a háta mögött dúló csata hangjait. Bízott Piton képességeiben. Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy ha a férfi mégis kudarcot vall, rövidesen hátba támadja egy felbőszült halálfaló. 

Pálcáját előreszegezve, lassan, tapogatózva haladt előre. Nem akart fényt gyújtani, nehogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, és abban reménykedett, hogy a kígyó nem észlelte a harci zajokat, és meglepheti álmában.

A hosszú, kanyargós alagút túlsó végéről halvány derengés vetült a járat falaira. A belső terem valamivel nagyobb volt, mint a bejáratnál található, és itt mindössze egyetlen kísérteties, zöld lánggal égő mágikus fáklya szolgáltatott némi fényt.

Harry egy pillantással felmérte a terepet, hogy ne érhesse meglepetés. Síri csend volt. Mindössze a terem közepén lassan tócsába gyűlő, plafonról csepegő karsztvíz apró csobbanásai hallatszottak. A fal egyik bemélyedésében összetekeredve óriási kígyó hevert mozdulatlanul. Harry szíve nagyot dobbant, amint felismerte Naginit. Nem hitte, hogy ekkora szerencséje lesz. A hatalmas, legalább három méter hosszú állat testét gyémánt alakú pikkelyek mintázták. Törzse egy szakaszon esetlenül megvastagodva domborodott ki, és Harry viszolyogva gondolt a kígyó néhány nappal ezelőtt szerencsétlenül járt vacsorájára. 

Harry beóvakodott a helyiségbe, és pálcáját a félelmetességében is fenséges lényre szegezte. Éppen ki akarta mondani a gúzsbakötés átkát, amikor az állat háromszögletű feje lustán felemelkedett, és rá szegezte szuggesszív, sárgászöld szemeit.

A fiú kezében megremegett a pálca. Ahogy magára pillantott, ráébredt, hogy amióta eltalálták, megszűnt rajta a kiábrándító bűbáj. Vadul zakatoló agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok, de mivel a kígyó nem támadott, ő is csak mozdulatlanná dermedve állt. 

Nagini enyhén felé mozdult, és lassan kinyújtotta ide-oda csapkodó, villás nyelvét. Tekintetét egy pillanatra sem szakította el a fiú smaragdzöld szemeitől, miközben lassan tekeregve előkúszott pihenőhelyéről. Teste sima, erős és hajlékony volt, szinte kecses, mindössze a gyomrában hordozott zsákmány rontotta le kissé az összhatást. Harrytől néhány lépésnyire megállt, és ismét összetekeredett. Nem látszott rajta támadó szándék.

Harry nagyon elszántan érkezett ide, most mégsem tett semmit. Hihetetlen volt, hogy az előtte fekvő fenséges jószág Voldemort éjsötét lelkének egy darabját hordozza.

_- Nem láttalak még, mégis ismerem a szagodat… _- sziszegte felé Nagini.

Harry meglepődött, de nem mert válaszolni, hiszen megígérte Pitonnak, hogy nem fog párszaszót használni.

Szerencse, hogy az alakváltoztatás még működik - reménykedett magában.

_- Tudom, hogy ki vagy… Benned is ott lakik a sziszegő szó…_

Mégis felismert! Tudja, hogy párszaszájú vagyok! - hasított belé a rémület. 

Mivel kettőjükön kívül egyetlen ilyen képességgel bíró varázslóról sem tudnak Angliában, nyilvánvaló rettegés töltötte el a gondolatra, hogy a kígyó, vagy rajta keresztül Voldemort máris felismerte őt. Felemelte pálcáját, hogy minél előbb végezzen vele.

_- Megismerlek… Te is pont olyan vagy, mint én… _

_- Micsoda?_ - Harry önkéntelenül visszakérdezett a meghökkentő kijelentésre. Talán nem jól értette. - _Hogy érted ezt?_

_- Nem értem, csak érzem… Benned is ott lakik… Mi egyek vagyunk…_

_- Ezért nem támadtál rám?_ - kérdezte a fiú, akiben halványan derengeni kezdett valami balsejtelem.

_- Most nem lát… Most nem vagyok a fegyvere… Segítened kell…_

_- Mit akarsz tőlem?_

_- Add vissza a szabadságomat…_

_- Ezt sajnos nem tudom megtenni, csak ha elpusztítalak._

_- Akkor tedd meg… Siess, mielőtt észreveszi, mit történik, és felfedezi a jelenléted…_

Harry tanácstalanul forgatta pálcáját ujjai között. Nem értette miért esik nehezére megtenni. Hiszen kizárólag ezért jött ide. Mielőtt még dönthetett volna, Piton robbant be a helyiségbe. Kivont pálcáját a látszólag támadásra készen felágaskodó Naginire szegezte. 

- Állj félre! Essünk végre túl azon, amiért jöttünk - vetette oda a fiúnak. 

Még mindig Punch alakját viselte, de Harryt már nem tévesztették meg az idegen arcvonások. Mielőtt még elmondhatta volna mi történt, a kígyó váratlanul támadásba lendült.

_- Mit akar tőlem ez a szolga? Széttépem, ha bántani mer… - _sziszegte hatalmas fogait közszemlére téve Nagini, harapásra készen, miközben egy helyben tekergett. _- Megöllek áruló fattyú_… 

Harry földbe gyökerezet lábban bámulta, ahogy a kígyó imént még sárgászöld szemei egyszerre csak vérvörös rubinként izzanak fel. 

- Ölje meg! - kiáltotta, és most már semmi nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy átkokat szórjon az állatra. - _Trismus!_ - kiáltotta az utolsó pillanatban, mire a kígyó pofája immár felpeckelve csapódott a bájitalmester felé. A férfi ugyanabban a pillanatban varázsolt.

- _Corpus cordes draconas! - _kiáltotta, és Nagini teste lendületét vesztve zuhant a sziklára. Kiékelt szájjal rángatózó fejét szorosan vadul csapkodó farkához rögzítette a varázslat. Az átok ezúttal is működött. Voldemort kedvence, urának tudatával elméjében, fejével a farka végéhez kötözve vergődött előttük a porban. A gyűlölettől vörösen izzó szempár tüze szinte égette bőrüket, miközben a karikába tekeredett kígyótest továbbra is hánykolódott. 

Harry homlokába éles fájdalom hasított a kígyó tekintetétől. Úgy érezte, mindjárt szétreped a koponyája, és ahogy testét legyűre az elviselhetetlen kín, térdre zuhant, és azonnal elveszítette az eszméletét.

Piton nem habozott egy pillanatig sem.

_- Adava kedavra!_

Nagini, Voldemort házi kedvence abban a pillanatban halott volt. A kígyó tudata kihunyt, és lelke abban a pillanatban eltávozott testéből, amit elérte a halálos átok, háromszögletű feje azonban továbbra is vérvörösen ragyogó szemekkel meredt gyilkosára. A rubinként izzó szemek tüzesen parázslottak a félhomályban. A halába merevedett porhüvely hirtelen elernyedt, majd újra megfeszült, és őrjöngő dühvel próbálta legyűrni a rá szórt átkokat.

Piton mély levegőt vett, koncentrált néhány pillanatig, és kimondta az egyetlen varázsigét, mely végleg megszabadíthatta a kígyó maradványait teste újdonsült bitorlójától.

- _Amoris Status Corporis!_

Pálcája hegyénél ragyogó csillagfény indult növekedésnek. Ahogy terebélyesedett, fokozatosan magába fogadta az eszeveszetten őrjöngő kígyó fejét, és hamarosan elnyelte testének többi porcikáját is. Amint a káprázatos ragyogás teljesen elborította az életre kelt horcruxot, egy napfényként vakító villanással szertefoszlott. 

Piton káprázó szemei előtt egy megkérgesedett, repedésekkel tarkított, karikába tekeredett szénkígyó feküdt, melynek immár fénytelen szemei fekete gyémántokként meredtek a semmibe. A bájitalmester kimerülten lerogyott az eszméletlenül heverő fiú mellé. Miközben összeszedte magát, talárjából előkotorta a félig teli üvegcsét, és néhány kortyot az ájult Harry ajkai közé erőltetett. 

_- Stimula!_

Harry rebbenő pillákkal feküdt néhány pillanatig, majd kinyitotta szemét, és zavaros tekintettel bámult a fölé hajló idegen arcra.

- Én vagyok, Potter! Perselus Piton. Jól vagy?

- Ezt nem mondanám - nyögte Harry, és a férfi segítségével felült. - Mi történt?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném. Fáj valamid?

- A sebhelyem… Ilyen fájdalmat talán még sosem érezem. Ő volt a kígyóban… Voldemort.

- Tudom. Én is éreztem - felelte a férfi, és bal karján felhúzta talárja ujját. Alkarja bőrén vörösen izzott a Sötét Jegy. - Már vége van.

Harry megkönnyebbülten bámulta Nagini élettelen testét.

- Azonnal el kell tűnnünk! Bármelyik pillanatban itt lehetnek – nógatta a férfi.

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudták elhagyták a barlangot. A nap már felkelt a tengerből, és bíborszín fénybe vonta a hullámokat, ameddig a szemük ellátott. Harry sietve megindult a hoppanálási határ felé.

- Még nem végeztünk - szólt utána Piton, aki időközben visszanyerte saját külsejét. - Egy perc az egész, menj csak előre! 

Harry nem tudta, mi következik. A férfi az egymás mellé fektetett, összekötözött halálfalók felé fordította figyelmét. 

_- Exmemoriam!_

A varázsló mindegyik halálfalónak kitörölte elméjéből az utóbbi napok emlékeit, hogy még a támadás körülményeire se emlékezzenek. Miután végezett, a még mindig eszméletlen Peter Punch és társai testét egy varázslattal egymáshoz kötözte, és maguk előtt lebegtette, amíg el nem érték a hoppanálás-gátló tér szélét.

Piton egy pillanat alatt hoppanált a foglyokkal, és azonnal visszatért Harryhez.

- Hová vitte a halálfalókat? - kérdezte ámultan a fiú.

- Leraktam őket Rémszem küszöbére - felelte a varázsló szokatlanul csillogó tekintettel. – Küldd el neki a patrónusod egy üzenettel, hogy időben megtalálja őket. Ez enyémet azonnal felismerné.

Harry nem tudta eldöntetni, hogy ezúttal a bájitalmester sajátos humorának volt tanúja, vagy valóban azt tette, amit mondott. Sietve teljesítette a férfi kérését. 

A távolból már hallották az érkező halálfalók hoppanálásának hangjait, amikor végre elhagyták a helyszínt.

Piton és Harry egy-egy bögre forró csokoládét kortyolgatva, gondolataikba merülve ültek Dumbledore-Menedékének konyhájában. Harry sosem hitte volna, hogy lesz ilyen pillanat az életében. Aberforth, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy épségben vannak, mindkettőjük elé letett egy-egy bögre illatosan gőzölgő italt, kinek-kinek saját ízlése szerint. Látva kimerültségüket, az idő mágus rövidesen magukra hagyta őket. Harry meg sem lepődött rajta, hogy a bájitalmester cukor nélkül, csak forró tejjel issza a majdnem kávészínű italt. Ő maga édes kakaóját kortyolgatva próbálta átgondolni magában a történteket.

- Úgy láttam, mély hatást tett rád a kígyó. Mit mondott neked Nagini? - kérdezte Piton, megtörve a hallgatást.

- Valahogy felismert, elváltoztatott külsőm ellenére is - kezdte, és néhány pillanatig a lassan kavargó italba meredt. - Azt mondta, megismer, és hogy olyan vagyok, mint ő. Hogy egyek vagyunk. Ezért nem támadott meg. 

- Szerinted mire célzott ezzel? - firtatta a férfi kiismerhetetlen tekintettel méregetve Harry gondterhelt ábrázatát.

- Nem igazán értem. Valami olyasmire utalt, hogy bennem is ott van _Ő_. Azután arra kért, hogy szabadítsam meg, amíg Voldemort nem lát a szemével, és nem használja őt ismét fegyverként. Ekkor belépett maga, illetve annak a Punchnak a képében jött, és Nagini nem értette mit akar ott a pálcát rászegezve. Azután támadott.

- Van róla elképzelésed, mit tudott meg a Nagyúr? Beszéltél hozzá párszaszóval? Megtudta ki vagy?

- Nem tudom. Arra emlékszem, hogy akkor váltott vörösbe a szeme, amikor elvakította a harag, és maga ellen fordult. Talán hirtelen feltámadó dühét érezte meg Voldemort, és akkor vette át a kígyó testének irányítását. Úgy emlékszem csak néhányszor szóltam hozzá, de mind még azelőtt történt, hogy mindez megtörtént volna. Magát lehet, hogy nem ismerte fel, hiszen a saját emberének alakját viselte. 

- Csak nem gondoltad, hogy véletlenül tettem így? - húzta el a száját a varázsló. - Még sokat kell tanulnod.

- Ha nem beszéltem előtte párszaszóul, talán nem jött rá, ki vagyok...

- Én nem bíznék ebben ennyire - ellenkezett a bájitalmester. - Pontosan mi történt, amikor elveszítetted az eszméleted?

- A kígyó vöröslő szemeibe néztem, és akkor iszonyatos fájdalom nyilallt a sebhelyembe. Úgy tűnt, hogy amikor felismert, hirtelen felindulásból cselekedett. Ezúttal meg sem próbált az elmémben olvasni, csak fájdalmat akart okozni. Azután egyszerűen elájultam. Sajnálom…

- Nem tehetsz róla - szakította félbe Piton a fiú szabadkozását. - Nyilvánvaló, hogy már tudja mi volt a cél, és azt is, hogy te jelen voltál.

Harry ültében is megrogyott a férfi szavai hallatán. Már az első pillanattól sejtette, de az, hogy a racionális bájitalmester is egyértelműen így látja a helyzetet, véglegessé tette, amit nem akart elfogadni.

- Mitől múlt el a fájdalom? Csinált velem valamit?

- Talán annak is része volt benne, hogy időközben elpusztítottam a Nagyúr lelkét, amikor átvette az uralmat a halott Nagini teste fölött. Okozhatta azonban az újabb adag elmevédő bájital is, amit megitattam veled. Még én sem látok tisztán.

- Valamit nem tudok kiverni a fejemből. Mi van, ha Nagininak igaza van, és tényleg olyan vagyok mit ő? - A fiú hangja elakadt egy lélegzetvételnyi időre. - Akkor lehet, hogy nem kell tovább keresnünk az utolsó horcruxot… - jegyezte meg Harry, kerülve a bájitalmester tekintetét.

- Annak az esélye, hogy te magad legyél az utolsó, hiányzó horcrux, nagyon elenyésző. Vannak ugyan érvek, amik mellette szólnak, például az ereklye, amit a szüleid házában találtunk, a füstkígyós kísérlet, amit Dumbledore professzor végzett el a szemed láttára, és az, amit Nagini mondott neked. - összegezte a problémát a férfi. - Mindez azonban nem bizonyít semmit, csak újabb és újabb kérdéseket vet fel.

- A legfontosabb bizonyítékot kifelejtette a listából - jegyezte meg Harry, majd a varázsló kérdő tekintete láttán folytatta. - Az elmém közvetlen kapcsolatban áll az övével, és többször is láttam, érzetem, hallottam, amit a kígyóján keresztül, vagy személyesen átélt. Ezen kívül a szeretetvarázs visszacsapódásakor is nyilvánvalóan ezért ért akkora sokk. Mivel bennem is sötét mágia rejlik, nem csoda, hogy ilyen hatással volt rám. Tudom, hogy már maga is összerakta a képet, csak nem akarja, hogy kiboruljak. Előttem nem kell ködösíteni! Ne kíméljen! Már megtanultam elviselni az újabb és újabb kellemetlen meglepetéseket.

Harry megdöbbentően érett hozzáállása váratlanul érte Pitont. Az utóbbi hónapokban egyre inkább megismerte a fiú valódi jellemét, mégsem hitte volna, hogy ennyi erő és felelősségtudat lakozik abban a kölyökben, akit évekig annyira megvetett. 

- Bármi legyen is az igazság, most pihenned kell. - jelentette ki határozottan. - Holnap mindent megvizsgálunk az új információk tükrében.

- Nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet elaludnom – ellenkezett Harry.

- Pihenés nélkül legyengülsz, és akkor semmi esélyed nem lesz a Sötét Nagyúr ellen. Aludnod kell! - figyelmeztette ezúttal ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Piton, és egy újabb, teli üveg bájitalt adott át Harrynek. - Ha bármikor megfájdul a sebhelyed, azonnal igyál ebből, és szólj nekem! Vannak még eszközök, amivel segíthetek. Ne felejtsd el megerősíteni a védőfalaidat, mielőtt elalszol! Ennyire még sosem volt fontos, hogy minden erőddel gyakorold az okklumenciát!

Harry beleegyezően bólintott, most már ellenvetés nélkül elfogadva a bájitalmester utasítását.

- Mi lesz, ha Voldemort engem is megszáll, és irányítani akar majd, mint Naginit? - kérdezte aggódva. Segélykérőn nézett a férfi éjfekete szemeibe, miközben annak higgadt magabiztosságából próbált erőt meríteni. - Mi lesz, ha magára támadok? Évekkel ezelőtt volt egy időszak amikor nem bírtam Dumbledore professzor szemébe nézni, mert minden alkalommal meg akartam támadni őt. Nem akarok a fegyvere lenni!

- A baziliszkusz méreg kivonatával remélhetőleg sikerül úgy módosítanom az elme védelmét szolgáló bájitalt, hogy alkalmas legyen rendszeres fogyasztásra is. Így ugyan nem annyira hatásos egy személyes kontaktus esetén, de a távoli kapcsolatot remélhetőleg erősen meggyengíti - magyarázta a férfi érzelemmentes arccal. Nem volt könnyű lepleznie, mennyire meglepte, hogy Harry ismét az ő életéért aggódik. - Engem pedig ne félts, meg tudom védeni magam, ha arra kerülne sor.

- Még akkor is, ha tudja, hogy ha nekem árt, akkor magával is végez? - kérdezte átható pillantással Harry.

- Tudom, mit tehetek meg, és vállalom a kockázatot - felelte kitérően Piton.

- Ugye tudja, hogy ezek után nem mehetek vissza az iskolába. Nem akarom veszélybe sodorni a többieket. 

- Sejtettem, hogy így fogsz dönteni. Mit mondasz majd a barátaidnak?

- Erről semmit. Ez az én keresztem. Csak megzavarnám vele őket. Inkább távol tartom magam tőlük, amíg csak lehet. Az igazgatónőnek sem lesz könnyű megmagyarázni, de kénytelen lesz beletörődni. Mi lenne, ha megemlíteném, hogy újra fáj a sebhelyem, és azt mondanám, hogy a Roxfort érdeke az, hogy ne legyek a közelben?

- Talán nem hiszi el, de már az is valami, ha belenyugszik a döntésedbe. 

- Igaza van. Annyira utálok hazudni nekik! - fakadt ki Harry.

- Potter, engem nem veszel le a lábamról a Griffendéles becsületességeddel - húzta el a száját Piton. - Nekem az egész életem hazugságok sorozatából áll.

- Nehéz lehet, hogy mostanában egyre többször kell felvállalnia az igazságot - nézett a szemébe Harry, és nem hátrált meg a férfi gyilkos tekintetétől. - Akármennyire is gyűlöli az egészet, én örülök, hogy kezdem megismerni magát, és a tetteinek mozgatórugóit. 

- Ezt a marhaságot még magad sem hiszed el - vetette oda cinikusan a bájitalmester, és felállt, hogy távozzon. - Aludd ki az őrült ötleteidet, Potter!

Harry elgondolkodva nézett a becsapódó ajtóra, megitta kakaója maradékát, majd visszavonult a szobájába.

Kihasználva, hogy ilyenkor a Roxfortban éppen ebédidő van, barátait szólította az ikertükrön keresztül. Igyekezett megkeményíteni magát aggódó arcuk láttán, és tudomásukra hozta döntését. Nekik is csak annyit árult el, amennyit az igazgatónőnek tervezett, hozzátéve még, hogy a Borgin&Burkesben feltehetőleg nincs semmi, és Nagini már nincs életben. Faggatózásuknak sikerült elejét venni azzal, hogy a többit majd személyesen beszélik meg, de hogy mikor azt előrelátóan nem hozta szóba. Látta Ginny szemében a féltést, és nem mulasztotta el, hogy megnyugtató szavakkal biztosítsa érzelmeiről. Nehéz döntés volt, de érezte, hogy ez a legjobb módja, hogy biztonságban tudja azokat, akik a legfontosabbak számára. Amikor elbúcsúzott tőlük nehéz volt szíve, mert érezte, hogy mindhárman nehezteltek rá a elhatározása miatt, és nyomasztó gondolatai még jobban fölé tornyosultak, mint eddig bármikor. 

Félresöpörve baljós gondolatait megidézte patrónusát, és üzenet küldött vele az igazgatónőnek.

„_McGalagony professzor, fontos mondanivalóm van a Rend számára. Rémszem Mordon házánál négy eszméletlen halálfaló találnak, akiken időszakos emlékezettörlést hajtottak vére. Kérem, juttassák őket az őket megillető helyre. Ügyeljenek rá, hogy az esetet semmiképpen ne hozzák összefüggésbe velem! Az elkövetkezendő napokban biztonsági okokból nem térhetek vissza a Roxfortba, de ne aggódjon, biztos helyen vagyok. Néhány nap múlva jelentkezem. "_

Kimerülten eldőlt az ágytakarón. Igyekezett követni Piton javaslatát, és megerősítette elméje védőfalait, majd mély álomba merült volna.


	42. Chapter 42

**42. fejezet - A jóslat árnyékában**

Harry olyan kimerülten ébredt, mintha egész éjjel futott volna. Szemei alatt sötét árnyékok húzódtak, émelygett, szédült és meglehetősen gyengének érezte magát.

Nem tudta felidézni álmodott-e vagy sem. Úgy rémlett, valami nyirkos hideg közeg nyúlós ragacsként ölelte körül, és fogva tartotta, a pihentető alvás helyett.

Fokozatosan tudatosult benne, hogy hol van, és szinte hiányérzetként ébredt rá, hogy ezúttal elmaradt Piton reggeli dörömbölése.

Félig lehunyt pillákkal, kábán vánszorgott el a konyháig, ahol Aberforth magában morogva éppen a Hírverő egyik régebbi példányát olvasta. Beléptekor felpillantott, és undorral félredobta a kitalációktól hemzsegő lapot.

- Jó reggelt, Harry!

- Önnek is, uram. Átaludtam az egész napot?

- Ne aggódj miatta, fiam. Gondolom, rád fért a pihenés, bár most is elég nyúzottnak tűnsz. - A varázsló kutató szemei a fiút méregették miközben elé tolt egy letakart tálcát. - Gyere, egyél valamit!

- Köszönöm, de nem vagyok éhes - fintorgott Harry a friss pirítós, sajt, méz és dzsem láttán. - Talán egy kis tea jól esne…

Az idős varázsló nyomban odaintette a teáskannát, és kitöltötte a gőzölgő italt. Spotty felpattant a Harry melletti székre, és mohó szemeivel máris úgy pásztázta az illatos sajtot, mintha neki terítettek volna. A fiú ivott néhány kortyot, de nem lett jobb tőle a közérzete.

- Hogyhogy nem keltett fel Piton? Ez nem vall rá.

- Feltehetőleg azért nem tette, mert nem tartózkodik a házban. Néhány órával azután ment el, hogy te lefeküdtél.

Harry agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok. Akaratlanul is felmerült benne, hogy Piton azóta valami módon meggyőződhetett róla, hogy veszélyes a közelében maradni, és ezért hagyta el Dumbledore-Menedékét. Gyorsan elhessegette a kósza gondolatot. Ez nem valószínű. Sok rosszat el lehet mondani a bájitalmesterről, de gyávának soha nem nevezné azok után, amit eddig megtudott róla.

- Nem árulta el hová ment?

- Nem kérdeztem. Annyit azonban meghagyott, hogy adjak át egy üzenetet neked.

Harry érdeklődve kapta fel a fejét.

- Mit mondott?

- A dolgozószobában hagyott neked valamit az íróasztalon.

Harry türelmetlenül leöntötte a torkán a még forró teát, elnézést kért, és azonnal kisietett.

Albus Dumbledore oroszlánkarmokon álló, tekintélyes íróasztalán egy vaskos könyv, egy fiola bájital, és egy összetekert pergamen feküdt. Harry habozás nélkül elolvasta az üzenetet.

„_A főzetből négy óránként három cseppet kell bevenned, italba keverve. A könyvet olvasd el, mire visszatérek! _

_Későn jövök!"_

Bár aláírás nem díszelgett a sorok alatt, Harry rögtön felismerte a bájitaltan tanár kézírását. Kezébe vette, és a fény felé tartotta az üvegcsét. Aranyló mézre hasonlító színe és állaga volt, de amint kidugaszolta, rögtön megszűnt a csalóka hasonlóság. A fanyar illatról Harry azonnal felismerte, hogy ez az elmevédő bájital valami szokatlan változata, talán annak esszenciája lehet.

Bizonyára ez a módosított főzet, amiről beszélt - gondolta, majd elővarázsolt egy pohár vizet, és belecseppentette a javasolt mennyiséget. Miután megitta, néhány lélegzetvétel után máris érezni kezdte a hatást. Szokatlanul könnyűnek érezte eddig ólomnehéznek tűnő testét, és mintha tudata is kitisztult volna. Megkönnyebbülten kezébe vette a könyvet.

„_Az emlékezet titkai"_ című olvasmány a bevezető szerint azt taglalta, hogy mi mindent rejt elménk feltérképezhetetlen mélysége. Gyorsan fellapozta és átfutotta a tartalomjegyzéket.

_Emlékek eltávolítása és törlése, az Exmemoriam varázslat működése és hatásai, elfeledett emlékek felidézése, emlékek visszaállítása, emlékek szándékos módosítása…_

Harry úgy érezte, hogy a könyv nagyon érdekesnek ígérkezik. Mostanra mégiscsak megéhezett, ezért miközben a szobájába tartott, útba ejtette a konyhát, és készített magának néhány szendvicset. Aberforth már nem volt ott, így folytatta útját. Az ágyán kényelmesen bevackolta magát a bíbor huzatú díszpárnák közé, és a tálcát maga mellé készítve beletemetkezett a könyvbe. A kötet első része alapos elméleti áttekintést nyújtott, a mágia e titokzatos területéről, később azonban már hatékony módszerekkel és varázslatokkal is megismertette az olvasót. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a leírtak nagy része vagy tiltott, vagy kizárólag a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium amenziátorai alkalmazhatják őket.

Majdnem egész nap olvasott. Annyira lekötötte a téma, hogy mindössze ebéd után töltött néhány órát Aberforth és Spotty társaságában a rózsakertben, azután ismét folytatta a tanulást.

Piton valóban későn érkezett meg. Harry már pizsamában volt, és az ágyban fekve olvasta a feladott könyv utolsó oldalait. Egyszer csak meghallotta a jellegzetes, határozott léptek zaját. Kiugrott az ágyból, és feltépte az ajtót. Még magának sem vallotta volna be, hogy valójában aggódott a férfi távolléte miatt.

- Csakhogy megjött!

A férfi éppen feloldotta a szobája ajtaján lévő védővarázslatokat, és meglepetten pillantott a zilált fiúra.

- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte kelletlenül.

- Hallottam, hogy megérkezett. Nem akarom zavarni, csak meg akartam köszönni a könyvet és a bájitalt - szabadozott a férfi tartózkodó hozzáállása láttán.

A bájitalmester kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Használt?

- Azt hiszem, beválik.

- Valóban? Mit érzel?

- Nem is tudom. Rengeteget aludtam, mégis pocsékul ébredtem. Szörnyen éreztem magam, és enni sem tudtam. A bájital mintha elfújta volna az egészet. Azóta minden olyan, mint azelőtt.

- Akkor működik. Mi bajod volt? Álmodtál valamit? - Ezúttal valódi érdeklődés csillant a varázsló szemében.

- Nem hiszem - habozott Harry egy pillanatig. - Nyomasztó és kimerítő éjszakám volt, de nem tudom megmagyarázni, miért. Konkrét álomra nem emlékszem.

- A Sötét Nagyúr jelenléte az elmédben okozhatott ilyesmit, ám úgy látszik, ezúttal nem tudott ennél komolyabb hatást gyakorolni rád, amíg aludtál.

- Ez hogy lehet? Tekintsem jó jelnek?

- A közösen felemelt védőfalak, és az italodba kevert _Álomtalan Álom_ ital úgy látszik elegendő volt. Az esszencia, amit kipróbáltál sokkal hatékonyabb amint tapasztaltad, mert jobban elködösíti az elmétek között fennálló mentális kapcsolatot.

- Ezentúl állandóan szednem kell?

- Kénytelen leszel, különben a hatalmába keríthet, és felhasználhat, mint a kígyóját.

Harryben még élénken élt az emléke annak az éjszakának, amikor álmában Nagini testében érezte magát, és rátámadott Mr. Weasleyre a Minisztérium folyosóján. A gondolatra viszolygás és félelem töltötte el. Erőszakkal megpróbálta másra terelni a gondolatait.

- Nem tudja véletlenül, hogy állíthatnám be az szobámban lévő falórát, hogy négy óra múlva felkeltsen?

- A pálcáddal bökj a kívánt időpontra a számlapon. Van még valami?

- Ugye holnap elmeséli merre járt? - kérdezte visszafojtott izgalommal Harry. Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi új információkkal tért vissza.

- Mindennek eljön az ideje - felelte kimérten Piton, és szeme furcsán megcsillant. Láthatóan élvezte, hogy visszatartja az információt, annak ellenére, hogy a fiút gyötri a kíváncsiság. - Reggel hétkor legyél a dolgozószobában!

Harry csalódottan bámulta a bájitalmester háta mögött becsukódó ajtó berakásos mintázatát. A szobájába visszatérve beállította az órát, hogy időben bevehesse a bájitalt, azután ismét ágyba bújt. Elolvasta az utolsó néhány oldalt, majd még egyszer átfutotta a tartalomjegyzéket, hogy felelevenítse, amit aznap tanult. Végül kiürítette elméjét, és megerősítette a felállított védőfalakat, mielőtt aludni tért.

A következő nap meglepően jól indult. Harry ezúttal jóllakottan és kipihenten ült le a karosszékbe Pitonnal szemben. Ezen a reggelen korán, mégis frissen ébredt, és volt ideje megreggelizni is. Piton a gondolataiba mélyedve ült vele szemben, kiismerhetetlen vonásain látszólagos nyugalommal.

- Nagyon érdekes volt a könyv, amit adott - szólalt meg megtörve a szoba csendjét. - Gondolom, van valami elképzelése róla, miképpen vehetem hasznát mindannak, amit tegnap olvastam.

- Semmit nem teszek ok nélkül, Potter - jelentette ki semleges hangon a varázsló. - Ha eljön az ideje, csapdát állíthatunk az elmédben a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Pontosan azokkal a módszerekkel fogunk dolgozni, melyekkel ő csalt lépre téged annak idején. Elbizakodottságában valószínűleg nem feltételezi, hogy rajta kívül bárki más ilyen mentális képességekkel bír.

- Értem - sóhajtotta Harry, és lelkére rögtön rátelepedett a Sirius elveszítése miatt érzett bűntudat. - De mi értelme van az egésznek, ha én is horcrux vagyok? Ezek után a jóslat is csak egy zagyvaság - fakadt ki indulatosan.

- Talán csak egészen más jelent, mint azt eddig sejtettük. Mutasd meg még egyszer, hogy ennek tükrében pontosan értelmezhessük a jóslatot.

- Belenéz a fejembe?

- Nem. Már tapasztalhattad, hogy a merengő sokkal hatékonyabb eszköz, ha valamit részletesen, környezetével együtt akarunk megvizsgálni. A legillimencia rövid felvillanó képek és érzetek sorozatát tárja a szemlélő elé, nem nyújt teljes, átfogó képet.

Harry felidézte Albus Dumbledore beszámolóját a jóslatról, és kiemelte fejéből az ezüstösen fénylő emlékszálat. Ezúttal mindketten elmerültek a sejtelmesen kavargó emlékbe.

Az igazgató irodájában álltak az ötödéves Harry, és a még ép és egészséges Dumbledore professzor mellett.

Harrynek összeszorult a szíve, ahogy a szeretett öreg mágusra nézett. Szeme sarkából vetett egy pillantást Pitonra is. A bájitalmester rezzenetlen faarca, ezúttal a szokásosnál is sápadtabb és keményebb vonású volt. Kerülte a fiú tekintetét, és mereven az asztalon fekvő merengőt figyelte, ahonnan kiemelkedett egy gyöngyház színben játszó, görnyedt, kendőkbe burkolt nőalak. Rekedtes, földöntúli hangján felhangzott a jövendölés.

– _Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött... azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt... A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik... Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli..._

A fiatalabb Harry megkérdezte, mit jelent mindez, és meghallgatták az igazgató kissé homályos magyarázatát a jóslat jelentéséről.

Néhány pillanattal később ismét Dumbledore-Menedékében találták magukat, ugyannak a kőtálnak a két oldalán, melyből az imént Trelawney professzor alakját látták kiemelkedni. Egy darabig csend ülte meg a szobát.

- Most még kevésbé értem az egészet - törte meg a csendet Harry. - Eddig azt hittem, gyilkos leszek, de most úgy tűnik, nekem kell először meghalnom.

- Mielőtt feltételezésekbe bocsátkozunk, először végig kell gondolnunk a lehetőségeket, Potter. Ezután ki kell zárnunk azokat, amik nem illenek a képbe.

Harry valamivel jobban érezte magát a bájitalmester racionális hozzáállása hallatán.

- Értem.

- A jóslatok legtöbbször zagyvák és érthetetlenek - folytatta Piton nem rejtve véka alá véleményét erről a sokat vitatott mágiaterületről. - Nem hallottál még Delphoiról, Potter?

- Akkor honnan tudjuk, mit jelent?

- Vegyük először a legrosszabb lehetőséget. Ha a Sötét Nagyúr megöl téged, lehet, hogy biztonságba helyezi a holttestedet, és konzerválja, hogy utolsó horcruxa biztosíthassa számára az örök életet. - Harry gyomra felfordult a gondolatra, ahogy elképzelte, Piton azonban tovább beszélt. - Az is egy lehetőség, hogy akárcsak Naginit, megszállja a testedet a halálod után, és ha módjában áll, feléleszti benne lelke másik részét. Feltéve, hogy a tested ép és egészséges, tehát például a halálos átok végzett veled. Ebben az esetben ezentúl két Sötét Nagyúr együtt törne hatalomra, és nem hinném, hogy bárkinek is lenne esélye, hogy ellenálljon nekik. Erre nem kerülhet sor! Egyetlen, gyenge érv szól az előbbi lehetőség ellen: vajon egyáltalán megkísérli-e elpusztítani az utolsó horcruxát, vagy más tervei vannak veled?

Harry dermedten hallgatta végig a férfi rideg, következetes okfejtését. Egyre rosszabbul érezte magát. Úgy tűnt, hogy minden reménye elveszett, és kicsúszik a lába alól a talaj. Mintha egy rémálom elevenedett volna meg, ám a szívébe markoló jeges szorítás bizonyította, hogy igenis ébren van.

- Abban az esetben, ha te ölöd meg őt, a benned élő lélekdarab automatikusan hatalomra tör majd, és megpróbálja átvenni a tested felett a hatalmat. Amint ez sikerül neki, egy új, ifjú és életerős Nagyúr él tovább benned, aki ugyan halandóvá válik, mégis legalább 150 év áll előtte, hogy új túlélési lehetőség után kutasson a sötét mágia határain túl.

- Akkor öljön meg maga! - Harry hangja rekedt és erőtlen volt, mégis egyszerre sejtetett beletörődést és visszavonhatatlan elhatározást. Szeme a semmire meredt, majd hirtelen a férfi éjsötét szemeibe fúrta tekintetét. - Tegye le nekem a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, hogy megöl, elpusztítja a bennem lévő lélekdarabot, és amint halandóvá vált, elpusztítja Voldemortot is. Azt akarom, hogy örökre eltűnjön ebből a világból!

Piton tekintete elsötétült. Szorosan összeszorította fogait, hogy ne átkozza meg a taknyos, hősködő, griffendéles kölyköt, amiért ekkora marhaságot tudott kisütni. Mély levegőt vett, és visszafogva magát megpróbálta elmagyarázni neki, a felmerült probléma lényegét.

- Ezt _sajnos_ több okból sem tehetem meg, még eskü alatt sem - jelentette ki, a fiú legnagyobb meglepetésére. Harry azt várta, hogy a bájitalmester kapni fog az alkalmon, hogy végre teret engedhet vele szembeni gyűlöletének.

- Miért?

- Először is, köt már egy Megszeghetetlen Eskü, és ha megöllek, már nem tudok a Nagyúr ellen fordulni. Ha azonban mégis megtehetném, a benned feltámadó lélekdarab sokkal komolyabb ellenfél lenne, mint egy ostoba hüllő. Rendelkezni fog a te testi adottságaiddal, és minden saját képességével, tehát olyan erővel bír majd, mellyel még én is csak kevés eséllyel vehetném fel a harcot. - Harry kétkedő tekintetéről tudomást sem véve tovább magyarázott. - Ha mégis legyőzném őt, és az utolsó horcruxot végleg elpusztítanám, akkor is ott lenne még a valódi Nagyúr, aki a jóslat szerint csak a te kezed által veszhet el. Tehát az egész ki van zárva, ráadásul, nem valószínű, hogy erre utalt volna a jövendölés.

- Van más lehetőség is?

- Volt időm minden variációt végiggondolni. Az egyetlen lehetőség az, ha te maradsz életben, hogy amikor feltámad benned az utolsó lélekdarab, annak legyőzésével elpusztíthatod őt örökre. A _kezed által_, átvitt értelemben a _tested által_ is bekövetkezhet.

- Tehát meg kell ölni őt, és utána a bennem élő lélekarabot is - merengett Harry a hallottakon. - Ígérje, meg, hogy ha nem tudom legyőzni, mellettem lesz, és jóslat ide, jóslat oda, megpróbálja elpusztítani velem együtt. Nem akarom, hogy visszaélhessen a testemmel! Még az élete árán is meg kell tennie! Mást hiába kérnék erre. A barátaim nem tudnák megtenni, és a Rend tagjai sem értenék, mi történik. Ebben a kérdésben csak magában bízhatok meg.

- Megteszem, ami tőlem telik - felelte Piton állva a fiú tekintetét. Mindketten a gondolatikba merültek néhány pillanatra, és próbálták megemészteni az elhangzottakat.

- Hányszor kerültél szemtől szembe vele úgy, közvetlen kapcsolat jött létre köztetek?

- Amikor Mógus testében megérintett, még nem tudta elviselni az érintésemet. Dumbledore professzor szerint ezt a vérségi bűbájnak köszönhettem, és amikor megtette, egyszerűen belepusztult. Amikor elhagyta a testet, nekem rontott. Rettenetes érzés volt, és elveszítettem az eszméletemet.

- Talán megkísérelt megszállni, hogy nyomban új porhüvelyt szerezzen magának, de a varázslat ezt lehetetlenné tette.

- Lehet. De a Minisztériumban már képes volt rá. A visszatérése óta tudtam, hogy képes megérinteni, mert a véremet használta fel, hogy új testet ölthessen. - Harryt kiverte a hideg veríték a gondolatra. - Sosem felejtem el, milyen érzés volt, amikor harcolnom kellett vele a testemért...

- Mi történt akkor pontosan?

- Rettenetesen fájt, és azt hittem, hogy akkor meghalok. Moccanni sem bírtam. - A torka kiszáradt, és keze remegni kezdett, ahogy elöntötték az emlékek. - Az én számmal beszélve dacolt Dumbledore professzorral, miközben nem láttam semmit, és csak őt hallottam. Meg akartam halni, és már csak arra vágytam, hogy tegye meg. Az akartam, hogy vége legyen, és a halálban újra láthassam, akiket elveszítettem. Azt hiszem akkor szeretet töltött el a szüleim és Sirius gondolatára, és egyszer csak hitelen megszűnt a fájdalom.

- Önéként távozott a testedből? - csodálkozott Piton.

- Az igazgató úr azt mondta, hogy talán ez az az erő, amit Voldemort nem ismer. Azt mondta, hogy nekem ebben van ez erősségem. A szeret az, amit ő soha nem érez, nem ért és ezért lebecsül, mint ellenfelet.

- Bár nem bírom a szentimentális kitöréseket, van benne némi logika - jegyezte meg cinikus hangon a férfi. - A legsötétebb mágiát is kiolthatja a szeretet, akárcsak a szeretetvarázs a horcruxok elpusztításakor. Ha ez a fegyver ellene, akkor ezt kell használnod.

Harryben kezdett újraéledni a remény.

- Először tehát meg kell ölöm. Hogyan fogjak hozzá? Ha Dumbledore professzor sem tudta elpusztítani, akkor nem hinném, hogy nekem van rá esélyem…

- Ő még Dracot sem akarta gyilkosként látni. Ha róla így gondolkodott, akkor veled kapcsolatban százszor inkább ez volt a véleménye.

- Amikor azt mondtam neki, hogy megölöm Bellatrix Lestrange-t, beszélt erről is. Azt mondta, hogy nem lehet a szívemben annyi gyűlölet, ami egy gyilkossághoz kell.

- Igaza van. Ha a szeretet a fegyvered, nem engedhetsz teret magadban a gyűlöletnek, mert ha lehetősége van rá, kihasználja, és azonnal ellened fordítja. Lehet, hogy ezáltal képtelen lennél kiűzni őt magadból. Van más megoldás is.

- Van valami terve?

- Alaposan fel kell készülnünk, és jól megtervezett csapdát kell neki állítanunk, hogy megfelelő körülmények között kerüljünk szembe vele. Téged felvértezünk a lehető legerősebb elmevédő bájitallal, hogy több esélyed legyen visszaverni a feléledő lélekdarabot. Akkor majd megölöm én. Nekem is van mit megfizetnem neki.

Harry látta Piton vonásain az eltökéltséget, és hirtelen egy ötlettől villant az elméjébe.

- Valóban magának kell megtennie! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően Harry. - Csakhogy nem azért, amiért gondolja.

Piton értetlenül nézett a fiú zöld szemeibe.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Ezzel mindenki számára egyértelműen bebizonyíthatja, hogy kinek az oldalán áll ebben a háborúban. Garantálom, hogy ha ennek vége, és túlélem, magát minden vád alól felmentik majd. Újra szabadon járhat. Akár még taníthat is.

- Az elkövetett gyilkosságok nem válnak semmissé, Potter! - fintorgott a férfi.

- Valóban. De nem bűnhődhet olyasmiért, amit utasításra, ráadásul egy magasabb cél érdekében követett el. Maga nélkül most két-három horcruxszal több lenne, és talán esélyünk sem lenne elpusztítani Voldemortot.

- Senkitől nem várok elismerést - vette oda a férfi.

- Éppen ez teszi példaértékűvé, amit tett. Már többször elfuthatott volna a felelősség elől, hogy a sebeit nyalogassa, de maga vállalta, hogy helyette megpróbálja helyrehozni, amit még lehet. Maga nélkül már rég nem élnék.

Piton a fiú ragyogóan zöld szemébe nézett. Ezúttal nem dac, vagy gyűlölet, hanem akár csak Lilyéből annak idején, őszinteség, megértés és bizalom áradt felé. Egyszerre csak lágy, zengő trillák csendültek fel. Mindketten Ardunnia festménye felé fordultak. A nő mindentudó mosollyal simogatta főnixe fényes tollait.

- Elárulja végre, mit tudott meg tegnap? - kérdezte Harry, hogy megtörje a csendet.

Piton ezúttal láthatóan örült a témaváltásnak.

- Megpróbáltam kipuhatolni legutóbbi tettünk következményeit, és a várható fejleményeket.

- Megint odament Százfűlé-főzettel? - Harry nehezen tudta elrejteni bámulatát a férfi bátorságának és segítőkészségének újabb megnyilvánulásán.

- A Sötét Nagyúr ezúttal mindenképpen élve akar téged megkaparintani. Parancsba adta, hogy egy hajad szála sem görbülhet ezentúl, de megpróbálni önként a színe elé csalni majd. Mindez arra vall, hogy bár az embereinek nem vallotta be az okot, ő tisztában van vele, hogy az örök élete a te biztonságodon múlik. Rólam nem tud semmit, és úgy tűnik, azt hiszi, hogy az _Imperius_ átkot használtad Punch-on, ezért harcolt melletted. Legalábbis ezek a pletykák terjengnek. Kétségtelen, hogy tervez valamit ellened, de csak a belső kört vonta be az akcióba. Annyi kiderült, hogy megrendelte az Élő Halál Esszenciáját, az új bájitalmestertől.

- Mit akarhat vele?

- Van egy elméletem. Lehet, hogy ezzel akar téged, mint horcruxot örökre elaltatni. Aki ebből iszik, olyan mély álomba süllyed, akár egy tetszhalott. Évekig is ebben az állapotban maradhat, a megfelelő adag elfogyasztása után, mert az anyagcsere is leáll, és a főzet nem tud kiürülni a szervezetből. Talán így akar konzerválni téged.

- Még mindig jobb, mintha kővé változtatna - morogta maga elé Harry.

- Utólag azt is bármikor megteheti.

Harry nem lett optimistább a kilátásoktól.

- Bárcsak őt tudnánk így elaltatni, akkor hosszú időre nyugtunk lenne tőle - vetette fel Harry.

- Bizalmatlansága olyan mértékű, hogy még soha, senki nem látta táplálkozni, vagy inni, amióta új testébe költözött - jegyezte meg a bájitalmester. - Nem lenne alkalmunk ilyesmire. Ez úgyis csak időleges megoldás lenne, hiszen ebből az állapotból sokkal könnyebb visszatérni, mint a halálból.

Látva a fiú csalódott ábrázatát, a beszélgetést a legfontosabb tennivalók felé terelte.

- Sok munka vár ránk. Az okklumencia használatával egy jól összeválogatott emlék-csomagot kell előkészítnünk, és elszeparálnunk az elmédben. Be kell gyakorolnod, hogy tudatosan bármikor előhívd, és a lehető legteljesebben átéld őket. Hasonló módon fogod használni, mint a medálodat.

- Miért nem használhatom ezt? - Harry önkéntelenül a nyakában lógó Boldog Percek Medál felé nyúlt.

- Mert, ha megbénítja a tested, sem megfogni, sem a kisasszony nevét kimondani nem bírod majd - figyelmeztette a férfi, és Harry csalódottan ismerte el, hogy ismét igaza van.

- Tervet kell készítenünk, miképpen tudjuk a lehető legjobb feltételek között sarokba szorítani úgy, hogy elbizakodottságában kiszolgáltassa magát nekünk.

- Nem hinném, hogy sok esélyünk van erre - ellenkezett bágyadtan Harry.

- Most a saját feladatoddal törődj! Ez még ráér. Kivárjuk a megfelelő lehetőséget.

Piton felállt, és jelezve, hogy vége a konzultációnak, kifelé indult a szobából.

- Délután a laborban leszek. Ki kell kísérleteznem a lehető leghatékonyabb bájitalt, hogy minél tovább ellen tudj majd állni, ha itt lesz az ideje.

- Látja, végül mégis csak sikerül hatékonyan együttműködnünk - állította meg Harry komoly arccal a bájitalmestert. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ez valaha megtörténhet.

Piton mögött hevesen lebbent egyet a talárja, majd becsukódott az ajtó.


	43. Chapter 43

43. fejezet – Váratlan fordulat

A következő napokban Harry minden délelőttjét tanulással, és gyakorlással töltötte. Azon dolgozott, hogy tovább fejlessze az elméje fölötti uralom képességét. Legfontosabb célja az volt, hogy létrehozta a Piton által javasolt érzelemcsokrot. Ebbe gyűjtötte életének legboldogabb emlékeit, melyek a hozzá legközelebb álló személyekkel álltak szoros kapcsolatban. Miközben a munka során tovább rendszerezte emlékeit és érzelmeit, egyúttal hatásosan megerősítette mentális védelmi rendszerét is. Az már sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyult, hogy a lelkének legmélyére elrejtett _szeretet-csomagot_ pillanatok alatt fel tudja idézni, és teljesen át tudja élni. A bájitalmester egy olyan technikát ötlött ki, ami egy jelszóhoz köti, és egy kiépített feltételes reflex életbe lépésével, szinte parancsszóra hívja elő a kívánt érzelmi állapotot előidéző emlékeket. Akkor már Harry feladata volt, hogy irányítása alatt tartva az előhívott érzelmeket, sorban mindig a következőre lépve, egymás után átélje őket. Abban azonban csak reménykedhettek, hogy az így nyert érzelmi hullám elég ideig ki fog tartani, és sikeresen kiűzi majd Voldemort lelkét a fiú testéből, amikor itt lesz az ideje.

A délutánokat a bájitallaborban töltötte Piton társaságában. Egy olyan főzet elkészítésével kísérleteztek, amely képes lenne megakadályozni a baziliszkusz mérgével és egyéb szerveinek használatával összefüggő varázslatok hatásait. Bár részben sötétben tapogatóztak, hála a bájitalmester információinak, azzal tisztában voltak, hogy Voldemort új pálcája megmérgezi és elpusztítja használóját. Mint kiderült, ez alól csak maga a Sötét Nagyúr képez kivételt.

Harry átismételte a Félvér Herceg könyvében olvasott, kibővített fejezeteket, melyek az ellenmérgek készítéséről szóltak. Piton vezetésével többféle bájital variációt elkészítettek, melyekben felhasználták a baziliszkusz különböző testrészeit, olyan összetevőkkel kombinálva, melyek által remélhették, hogy elfogyasztása a varázslat ellenpólusát képezve kioltja majd annak eredeti hatását.

A bájitalmester minden nap adott valami új olvasnivalót. Bár ezek a könyvek lenyűgözően érdekesek voltak, egy hét múlva Harry már úgy érezte, zsong a feje a sok új ismerettől. Négyóránként éjjel-nappal bevette az elme védelmére szolgáló elixírt, így Voldemorttól viszonylagos biztonságban érezte magát. Sejtette azonban, hogy ez csak átmeneti állapot, amelyet nem nyújthatnak el a végtelenségig. Tudta, hogy végletekig gonosz ellenfele valahol arra vár, hogy a közelébe férkőzhessen, és amint felhívja magára a figyelmét, nem menekülhet tovább: szembe kell néznie a sorsával.

Nyomasztó érzéseit igyekezett háttérbe szorítani, és a tennivalókra koncentrálni, ám barátainak hiányát nehezebb volt elviselnie. A tükrön keresztül ugyan minden este váltottak néhány szót, de ezek a beszélgetések csak egyre nagyobb lelkiismeret furdalást okoztak neki. Rémes volt, hogy kerülnie kellett minden utalást, ami saját állapotát, leendő terveit, vagy segítőtársa kilétét elárulhatta volna. Már a szemükbe nézni is nehezére esett, és biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione éles esze, és Ginny szerelme elől nem tudja már sokáig elrejteni az igazságot.

Szombat este, egy fárasztóan hosszú nappal a háta mögött, Harry kimerülten rogyott le az ágyra. Ma végre úgy tűnt, sikerült előállítaniuk egy olyan ellenmérget, ami hatásos lehet Voldemort új pálcájának mérge ellen. Azt még mindig nem sejtették, hogy ezen kívül van-e más képessége is a baziliszkusz szívizom húrral készült varázspálcának. Felmerült az a lehetőség is, miszerint csak annyi a funkciója, hogy kizárólag Voldemortnak engedelmeskedik, bitorlóját baziliszkusz méreggel elpusztítja, és nem utolsó sorban, többé nem fordulhat elő a Harry pálcájával fennálló varázsvisszajátszás. Nagy előny lenne Voldemort számára, ha ezentúl elkerülhetné az olyan a patthelyzetet, amilyen a temetőben állt elő, amikor Voldemort újra testet öltött, majd Harry életére tört.

Az egyetlen problémát az okozta, hogy bármennyire is kecsegtetőnek tűnt a siker, ellenőrizni nem tudták, hogy valóban hatásos-e a bájital. Pitont láthatóan dühítette ez a helyzet, és a szokásosnál is morózusabb volt, de Harry inkább örült a viszonylagos eredménynek, és nagyon remélte, hogy soha nem lesz szükség a szer kipróbálására.

Mielőtt beletemetkezett volna legújabb olvasmányába, amely a régebben alkalmazott, mára nagyrészt elfeledett védekező varázslatokról szólt, elővette az oda-vissza tükröt, hogy ezen az estén is váltson néhány szót a barátaival.

- Ginny! - szólította kedvesét, és öröm töltötte el a gondolatra, hogy mindjárt láthatja a lány ragyogó szemeit, és hallhatja a hangját. Áldotta az eszét, hogy rábízta a mágikus tárgy párját. Biztonságot nyújtott számára az érzés, hogy ezentúl bármikor kapcsolatot létesíthet vele, akárhol is tartózkodik.

Letette a tükröt maga mellé, és várt néhány percet. Minden alkalommal így tett, időt adva rá a lánynak, hogy magához vehesse a tükör párját, értesíthesse Ront és Hermionét, és biztos helyre mehessenek, ahol nyugodtan beszélhetnek majd néhány percet. Úgy számolta, hogy ilyenkor már ki szokott ürülni a Griffendél klubhelyisége, és csak ők szoktak üldögélni a kandalló lobogó lángjainak fényében.

Ezúttal azonban, hiába várt, nem történt semmi. A lány nem hívta vissza a tükrön át.

- Ginny! Ron! Hermione! - ismételte meg ezúttal sokkal hangosabban és határozottabban Harry. Rossz előérzet töltötte el. Megnézte a karkötőt, melyet mindig magán tartott, de azon nem látszott vészjelzés, és nem is melegedett fel. Semmi nem utalt rá, hogy baj történt volna, a gyomra mégis kezdett összezsugorodni a félelemtől, és félretéve a tükröt, más eszközhöz folyamodott.

Talán csak nem hallják, vagy a tükörrel történt valami - nyugtatgatta magát, miközben mardosta a kétség, hiszen már este tíz is elmúlt. Megidézte ezüstösen ragyogó fényszarvasát, hogy üzenetet küldjön vele.

„_Ginny! Hívtalak a tükrön keresztül. Miért nem felelsz? Néhány perc múlva újra próbálkozom, és ha nem sikerül, azonnal visszatérek a Roxfortba."_

Átkozta magát, hogy végül megtartotta Pitonnak tett ígéretét, és nem tanította meg nekik, hogyan küldhetnek üzenetet patrónussal. Most mennyivel könnyebb lenne minden. Így nem kaphat választ, sejtelme sincs, mi történhetett, és most a sötétben kell tapogatóznia.

Türelmetlenül öltözködni kezdett, és rutinszerűen összepakolta szokásos, küldetésre szánt felszerelését a feneketlen tarisznyába. Nem akart kockáztatni. Leült az ágyra, mély lélegzetet vett, és ismét megpróbálkozott a hívással.

- Ginny! Ron! Hermione! - kiáltotta ismét a tükörbe, de ezúttal sem kapott feleletet. Hála a meditációs gyakorlatokkal és az okklumenciával szerzett önkontrollnak, néhány mély lélegzettel sikerül visszanyernie önuralmát. Ezúttal legalább nem törte darabokra dühében a tükröt, mint legutóbb, amikor hiába szólította rajta keresztül a halála után Siriust.

Higgadtan átgondolta, mit kellene most tennie. Magához vette a tarisznyát, zsebébe gyűrte láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét, ellenőrizte, hogy talárja ujjában van-e Lily pálcája, és kilépett a folyosóra.

Piton szobája előtt elhaladva megtorpant egy pillanatra, de semmi nesz nem hallatszott ki az ajtó mögül. Úgy gondolta, a bájitalmester nincs is a bent, hanem még mindig a bájitallaborban dolgozik. Sejtette, hogy a férfi csak visszatartaná. Jól emlékezett rá, hogy amikor csak alkalma nyílott rá, mennyit becsmérelte a barátait, és kifejtette, hogy ellentétben Dumbledore professzorral, ő egy cseppet sem bízik meg bennük.

Úgysem értené meg, miért teszem - gondolta Harry lemondóan, és határozottan továbblépett.

Az előszobába érve alaposan megvizsgálta a bejárati ajtó környékét. Többször volt már alkalma megfigyelni Aberforth és Piton néma varázslatait, melyekkel biztonságossá tették a ház bejáratát. Mikor Piton roxforti lakrészébe akartak betörni, Hermione vezetésével alaposan felkészültek a zárnyitó varázslatokból, ezért úgy érezte, van esélye rá, hogy sikerrel járjon. Pálcáját elővéve ezúttal ő is megpróbálkozott a védővarázslatok hatástalanításával.

Amint nekilátott, és elvégezte az első feltérképező varázslatot, azon nyomban kivágódott az előtér jobb oldali ajtaja, amely a körfolyosó konyha felöli végéhez, az étkezőhöz, és a bájitallaborhoz vezetett.

Az ajtónyílásban pálcáját előre szegezve Perselus Piton állt, és villámló szemekkel méregette az indulásra kész fiút.

- Szólhattál volna, ha meguntad a vendéglátást - vetette a szemére a férfi váratlan távozási szándékát, miközben továbbra is farkasszemet néztek. - Csak nem gondoltad, hogy észrevétlenül távozhatsz?

- Sajnálom. Nem akartam zavarni - mentegetőzött sután, tudva, hogy a varázsló ezzel nem fogja beérni.

- Mi lehet olyan sürgős, hogy még be sem jelented, hogy elmész?

A varázsló átható tekintete mélyen a fiú szemébe fúródott. Harry érezte a néma legillimenciát. Igyekezett önfegyelme segítségével úrrá lenni érzelmein, és eltitkolni szándékait. Mivel az imént történteket még nem rejtette el védőfalai mögé, és csak a barátai iránt érzett féltés uralta elméjét, ezúttal nem sok esélye volt a bájitalmesterrel szemben.

- Úgy látom, stresszhelyzetben még edzenünk kell az okklumencia képességeidet - jegyezte meg fanyar arccal Piton. - Mondd el pontosan, mi történt!

- Senki nem jelentkezik a tükörben - felelte lesütött szemmel. - Érzem, hogy valami baj történt.

- Hányszor próbáltad? - firtatta a férfi, végre leeresztve pálcáját, és közelebb lépve Harryhez.

- Legalább háromszor. Mindegyik hívás után hagytam időt rá, hogy értesíthessék egymást, biztos helyre menjenek, meg minden. Egész héten, minden nap ilyenkor hívtam őket. Végül még patrónust is küldtem Ginnynek, hogy nemsokára újra jelentkezni fogok. Azután sem válaszoltak.

- Ők nem tudnak patrónussal üzenni, ugye? - faggatta tovább a varázsló, hogy jobban átláthassa a helyzetet.

- Nem. Sajnos megfogadtam a tanácsát, és nem tanítottam meg nekik. Most lehet, hogy ez az életükbe kerül - vetette a férfi szemére Harry vádló hangon.

- A karkötőd jelzett veszélyt?

- Nem. Ez az egyetlen, ami nem illik a képbe. - Harry tanácstalanul széttárta a karját. - Valószínűtlen, hogy egyszerre mindhárman veszélybe kerüljenek az iskola területén, és egyikük sem jelez nekem. Én sem értem.

- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy ez csapda is lehet?

- Már gondoltam rá. Nem lepne meg, ha ismét ilyesmivel próbálkozna Voldemort. Azt azonban nem viselném el, ha a barátaimat bármi baj érné miattam. Nekem ők a legfontosabbak.

A bájitalmester komoran meredt rá.

- Mit akarsz tenni?

- A Roxfortba megyek. Ott biztosan meg tudják mondani, mi történt. Ha nincs semmi baj, megígérem, hogy még ma éjjel visszatérek. Azonban van egy olyan nyomasztó érzésem, hogy mivel engem nem találnak, a kígyó elleni támadásnak a barátaim viselik majd a következményeit.

- Rendben. Ha megfogadod, hogy tartod magad a feltételeimhez, elengedlek.

Piton minden szót külön kihangsúlyozott, nyomatékot adva szavainak.

Harry meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, a férfi reakciója hallatán. Nem várta, hogy beleegyezést is kaphat.

- Halljam, mit akar?

- Először is: addig nem mész sehová, amíg Minerva McGalagonytól nem kérsz információt, és a patrónusa nem tájékoztat a helyzetről. Másodszor: nyíl egyenesen a Roxfortba mész, és végig magadon viseled a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. Harmadszor pedig: ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy azonnal értesíts mindenről, amit megtudsz. Semmit ne tégy anélkül, hogy a válaszomat megvártad volna!

Harry komoran állta a férfi kemény tekintetét. Mérlegelte a hallottakat, és bár egyetértett a varázsló elvárásaival, nehezére esett beleegyeznie a feltételekbe. Hiába tudta, hogy a tapasztalat diktálja a férfi álláspontját, mégis idegesítette, ahogy a bájitaltan tanár még ebben a helyzetben is parancsokat osztogat neki.

- Egy percig se feledd, a griffendéles önfeláldozás hevében, hogy kettőnkén kívül az egész varázstársadalom életét is kockára teszed! Várom a patrónusod!

- Legyen, ahogy akarja - egyezett bele végül, felfogva, hogy e nélkül nem hagyhatja el Dumbledore-Menedékét. Némán megidézte fényszarvasát, és üzenetet küldött az igazgatónőnek.

„_McGalagony professzor! Elnézést, hogy ilyenkor zavarom, de a barátaimmal ma este nem sikerült kapcsolatba lépnem. Tudnom kell, jól vannak-e. Kérem, értesítsen, ha valami baj történt. Csak kérnie kell, és azonnal visszatérek az iskolába. Indulásra készen várok. Harry."_

A ragyogó szarvas egy kecses szökelléssel eltűnt a semmiben. Kerülték egymás tekintetét, miközben némán várakoztak. Piton mogorva arca nem sok jót ígért.

Harry gyomra görcsbe rándult a gondolatra, ahogy felrémlettek előtte ötödéves emlékei. Már ismerte ezt az érzést. Annak idején ugyanígy rettegett Sirius életéért, amikor Voldemort félrevezetésének hatására a halálfalók karjaiba futottak a DS tagjaival. Ezúttal azonban tetézte nyomorúságos állapotát, hogy immár tisztában volt vele, hogy akkori baklövésével a keresztapjának halálát okozta. Úgy érezte, nem bír elviselni még egy ilyen terhet.

Néhány perc telt el, amikor egy fénylő vadmacska materializálódott a két varázsló között. Harry fejében máris felhangzott a tanárnő hangja.

„_Mr. Weasley és Granger kisasszony jól vannak. Ginny Weasley azonban nem tért vissza ma délután Roxmortsból. Egy megerősített őrséggel biztosított kiránduláson vettek részt a korhatárt idén elérő diákok, a hoppanálási gyakorlat megtartása alkalmával. Az aurorok nem jelentettek semmi szokatlant. Ne tegyen semmi meggondolatlanságot! Ha bármilyen információja van az esettel kapcsolatban, kérem, haladéktalanul keressen fel!" _

Piton várakozó tekintettel figyelte Harryt, de ő meg sem tudott szólalni. Kiült arcára a félelem, és segélykérőn bámult a férfi éjfekete szemeibe. Érezte, hogy a bájitalmester ismét legillimenciát alkalmaz rajta. Látta amint elmélyül a szemöldökei közötti függőleges ránc, és a száját keményen összeszorítja, ahogy megvilágosodik előtte a helyzet.

- Szóval máris megtalálta a gyenge pontodat - jelentette ki lemondóan a férfi. Harry megadóan bólintott. Mintha elszállt volna belőle az iménti tettvágy, letargia kerítette hatalmába. Mozdulni sem bírt.

- Most már egyértelmű, hogy téged akarnak, Potter! Azonnal indulnod kell! Beszélj az igazgatónővel, és faggasd ki a barátaidat is. Minden fellelhető információt be kell gyűjteni, mielőtt lépünk. - Harry igyekezett legyőzni kábultságát, és felfogni a varázsló szavait. Időbe telt, amíg fokozatosan hatni kezdett rá a másik tárgyilagos hozzáállása, ami úgy tűnt, segít, hogy kiszakadjon dermedtségéből. - Semmiképpen ne hagyd el a Roxfort területét! Az még mindig biztonságos lehet, különben nem Roxmortsban próbálkoztak volna.

Harry erőtlenül bólintott.

- Tehetetlennek érzem magam. Bárhová elvihették…

- Ez legyen az én gondom. Amíg te nyomozol az iskolában, én körülnézek halálfaló körökben. Néhány óra múlva jelentkezem, és megüzenem, amit megtudtam. Addig ne tégy semmit! - Piton egy élénkítő bűbájt küldött a fiúra, miközben felvázolta a lehetőségeket. - Sietnünk kell, ha időben meg akarjuk találni. Ha a Nagyúr csak fájdalmat akar okozni neked, akkor nincs sok időnk. Ha viszont így akar csapdába csalni, akkor vagy hamarosan felveszik veled a kapcsolatot, vagy szándékosan hagytak maguk után nyomokat, amiken elindulhatunk.

- Értem - felelte Harry. Lassan kezdett magához térni az iménti sokkból.

Piton határozottan a bejárathoz lépett, némán feloldotta az ajtót védő varázslatokat, és miután körülkémlelt odakint, szinte kituszkolta Harryt az éjszakai sötétségbe.

- Szedd össze magad, és pontosan kövesd az utasításaimat! Semmi hősködés!

- Köszönöm, hogy mellettem áll - felelte Harry a varázsló komor arcát fürkészve, majd hátat fordított, és beleveszett a sötétségbe.

A Roxfort kapujában ezúttal két ismeretlen auror őrködött. Harry semmiképpen nem akart feltűnést kelteni, így rövid gondolkodás után, a Hermionétól ellesett technikát alkalmazta. Egy néma _Avis_ varázslattal néhány madarat röppentett ki varázspálcája hegyéből, majd egy _Oppungo_ segítségével az egyik közeli fa lombjába irányította őket, hogy elterelje az őrök figyelmét. A siker még őt is meglepte. Az aurorok nyomban elindultak felderíteni a mozgás okát, Harry pedig a sötétség leple alatt, láthatatlanná tévő köpenye rejtekében, feltűnés nélkül beosont az iskola területére. Áldotta a szerencséjét, hogy ezúttal nem Rémszem Mordon volt a helyszínen, gyanította ugyanis, hogy a vén feketemágus-vadász átlátna a lepel mágikus szövetén.

Miközben a kastély felé lépdelt, patrónusával értesítette az igazgatót érkezéséről.

Minerva McGalagony kezeit idegesen tördelve várakozott a kőszörny előtt. Fáradtnak látszó arcán feszültség tükröződött.

- Üdvözlöm, Mr. Potter, örülök, hogy ilyen hamar ideért.

- Jó estét, tanárnő!

- Jöjjön!

Szótlanul mentek fel az irodába. Az igazgatónő hellyel kínálta a sápadt fiút, majd ő is leült vele szemben, az íróasztal mögé. Komoly tekintettel méregette Harryt, miközben a lényegre tért.

- Úgy gondolom, mindkettőnknek az a legfontosabb, hogy Ginnyt épségben megtaláljuk, ezért bízom benne, hogy ezúttal sikerül hatékonyan együttműködnünk.

- Sajnos nem hiszem, hogy sok segítséget tudok nyújtani - felelte karját tehetetlenül széttárva Harry. - Mióta elhagytam az iskolát, csak esténként váltottam vele néhány szót az oda-vissza ikertükrön keresztül. Ma este Ginny nem válaszolt, amikor a megszokott időben hívtam. Innen sejtettem, hogy történt valami. Ron és Hermione biztosan jóval több információval szolgálhatnak nálam - felelte Harry.

- Nem most jöttem le a falvédőről, Mr. Potter. Nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy maguk együtt jártak az elmúlt tanévben. Ez a tény arra enged következtetni, hogy a támadás célpontja valójában ön volt.

Harryt a lelkiismeret-furdalás újabb hulláma öntötte el.

- Éreztem, hogy veszélybe sodorhatom, ezért is szakítottunk a… - futólag Albus Dumledore szomorkásan mosolygó festménye felé pillantott - katasztrófa után. Kár volt belemennem, hogy együtt menjünk a bálba… Higgye el, ha rajtam múlna, bárhol is van, szívesen cserélnék Ginnyvel, hogy megmentsem.

McGalagony átható tekintettel figyelte.

- Nem kell mentegetőznie - állította meg az igazgatónő. - Beszéltem Mollyval és Arthurral. Nagyon megviselte őket. Most az ikrekkel együtt az Odúban várják a híreket. - Mélyet sóhajtott, majd rátért az események összefoglalására. - A tanúk már mindent elmondtak, amit tudtak. Kikérdeztük a Roxmorts-ban hoppanálási gyakorlaton részt vevő többi tanulót, az oktatót, és a kirendelt aurorokat is. Hagrid, és Rémszem szintén a helyszínen volt, de semmi nyom nincs, amin elindulhatnánk. Mindössze Ginny karkötőjét találták meg egy mellékutcában. Feltehetőleg akkor jött rá, hogy bajban van, amikor hoppanálni akartak vele, és így próbált jelet hátrahagyni.

Harry most vette észre az íróasztalon fekvő karkötőt, melyen egy iránytű-féle apró szerkezet mutatója pörgött össze-vissza.

- Tőlem kapta karácsonyra - motyogta Harry maga elé.

- Úgy vettem észre, mágikus tárgy. Meg tudná mondani, mire való?

- Ha a kezén viselte, mindig felém mutatott a mutatója… Tudja, a szeretett személy irányát jelzi… - felelte Harry kissé zavartan. - Elkérhetném?

- Vegye magához nyugodtan. Azt hiszem, jobb helyen nem is lehetne.

- Szeretném megkérni, hogy foglalja össze, ami eddig kiderült - kérte, miközben a kezére csatolta a puha bőrszíjat.

A karkötőn lévő, fényes, ezüst mutató futott néhány kört a szokatlan, égtájakkal jelzett számlapon, majd egyszer csak enyhén reszketve megállt egy meghatározott irányban. Harry finoman megmozgatta a csuklóját, de az apró, kelta fonatú nyíl továbbra is ugyanabba az irányba mutatott. A fiú agyában máris megfogant egy gondolat. Remélte, hogy az ékszer segítségével megtalálhatja kedvesét.

Feszülten koncentrált az igazgatónő szavaira, hogy minden szükséges információt megszerezzen, hátha rátalál valamire, ami nyomra vezeti.

- Amikor a hoppanálási gyakorlat végén gyülekeztek a diákok a visszatéréshez, Luna Lovegood jelentette, hogy Ginny nincs a csoportban. Kiderült, hogy már percek óta nem találkozott vele senki. Utoljára Rémszem látta a többiektől kissé távolabb, amint egy fiatalemberrel beszélgetett. Hála az ő különleges megfigyelőkészségének, kiváló memóriájának, mágikus szemének, és nem utolsó sorban megrögzött paranoiájának, igaz, hogy ő is csak hátulról látta az illetőt, mégis tudott róla leírást adni. Úgy tűnik, nem az iskola tanulója volt. Rémszem szerint ugyanazt a fiatalembert látta, aki részt vett önökkel együtt az Azkabanban tett karácsonyi látogatáson.

- Malfoy - nyögte Harry, és szíve kihagyott egy dobbanásnyit.

- Tessék? - McGalagony professzor meglepetten felkapta a fejét. - Draco Malfoy-t körözik az aurorok. Ő biztosan nem merészkedett volna ide.

- Karácsonykor, az Azkabanban a saját unokatestvérének adta ki magát, valami Devon Malfoy-nak. Kétségtelen, hogy az apját látogatták meg, mert a társaságában volt Narcissa Malfoy is. Igaz, hogy ő is megerősítette, hogy az illető nem Draco, és a külseje valóban teljesen más volt, azonban a velünk szemben tanúsított viselkedése egyértelműen elárulta. Ő volt az.

- Akkor hát immár kétségtelen, hogy a halálfalók kezére került - állapította meg az igazgatónő.

- Lehet, hogy a Malfoy-kúriába vitte? Akkor meg tudnánk találni…

- Ebben sajnos téved. Oda csak az juthat be, akinek érvényes meghívója van, ráadásul az is csak a rajta feltűntetett időpontban, egyszeri alkalommal. Ez egy speciális Fidelius-bűbáj, ami egy részleges memória módosító elemmel van kiegészítve. A meghívón feltűntetett esemény után, amint a meghívottak elhagyják a birtok területét, ismét elfelejtik a kúria pontos helyét, és az ezek után ismét észlelhetetlen lesz számukra.

- Akkor mit tegyünk? Nem ülhetünk itt ölbe tett kézzel! - csattant fel ingerülten Harry.

- Azt javaslom, hogy beszéljen a barátaival, hátha ők tudnak valamit. Nézzék meg, hogy a tükör párja Ginny szobájában van-e, vagy magával vitte. Én is megkérem Kingsley Shackleboltot, hogy gyűjtsön össze minden fellelhető információt, amit a minisztériumban tárolnak a Malfoy kúriáról. Reggelre remélem már többet fogunk tudni.

- Az jó lesz - mormogta Harry az orra alatt, és tétován felállt. Tekintete ismét a volt igazgató portréjára tévedt. McGalagony professzor, látva pillantását, felállt, és a lakrészébe vezető ajtó felé indult.

- Nyugodtan beszéljen Albusszal, ha szeretne, én addig intézkedem. Ha végzett, kérem zárja be maga után az ajtót! Reggel találkozunk, addig is próbáljon pihenni!

- Köszönöm.

Harry a festményhez lépett, és zavartan lesütötte szemeit Albus Dumbledore átható pillantása előtt.

- Nyugodj meg, fiam. Nyugodt szívvel és hideg fejjel több esélyed van, hogy ezúttal is megmentsd Ginny Weasley-t.

- A… segítőtársam is nyomoz utána. Nemsokára értesíteni fog, hogy megtudott-e valamit.

- Nagyon jó. Tehát még mindig megvannak az információforrásai.

- Hát… végül is igen. Százfűlé-főzetet használ, de félek, hogy már nem sokáig teheti meg. Előbb-utóbb megneszelnek valamit…

- Történt valami szokatlan az utóbbi időben? Olyasmire gondolok, ami okot adhatott Voldemortnak erre a drasztikus lépésre.

Harry lehorgasztotta a fejét.

- Ennek is én vagyok az oka. - Mélyet sóhajtott, és nekilátott, hogy elmesélje Nagini becserkészésének és elpusztításának történetét. Dumbledore professzor feszült figyelemmel hallgatta végig a beszámolót. Amikor a fiú akadozó hangon hozzáfűzte, hogy milyen következtetést vontak le Pitonnal saját állapotára vonatkozóan, az idős varázsló szemeit könnyek fátyolozták el.

- A kígyó elpusztítása feltétlenül szükséges lépés volt, Harry, ezért ne hibáztasd magad. Ami pedig téged illet… Azt kell mondanom, hogy szokatlan állapotod egyenes következménye volt, hogy Voldemort a kígyó szemén keresztül tudomást szerzett a támadásról, és azonnal felismert téged. Valójában már régóta sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a végső következtetés, ahová veled kapcsolatban eljutok egyszer.

- Sejtette? Miért nem szólt róla?

Harry döbbenten bámulta a festményt.

- Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy egy bizonyítatlan sejtés alapján ilyen sokkoló információkkal állok egy gyermek elé, aki mindennél jobban vágyik arra, hogy normális életet élhessen, még ha erre nincs is sok esélye. Ha bizonyítani akartam volna sejtelmeimet, veszélybe sodortalak volna téged. Lehet, hogy azonnal, idő előtt Voldemort tudomására hoztam volna a köztetek lévő kapcsolat milyenségét, ám az is előfordulhatott volna, hogy akaratlanul is a halálodat okozom. Ahogy mentális sokkba taszított téged a visszacsapódó szeretetvarázs, képzeld el, mit okozott volna, ha szándékosan idézek elő ilyen hatást, hogy bizonyítást nyerjen az elméletem. Helyette inkább azt vállaltam, hogy magamra vonom minden figyelmét, és amennyire lehet, igyekezlek háttérben tartani, amíg eljön az utolsó lépés ideje.

- Amikor újraértelmeztük a jóslatot, minden végkimeneteli lehetőséget sorra vettünk. A társam úgy gondolja, hogy az egyetlen esélyem az, ha előbb Voldemort jelenlegi testét és a benne lakozó lelket pusztítjuk el. Így a bennem feltámadó lélekdarabot megpróbálhatom olyan módon legyőzni, ahogyan már egyszer sikerült kiűzni magamból a minisztériumban.

Dumbledore professzor hosszú, fehér szakállát simogatva, gondolataiba mélyedve szemlélte a fiút. Harryt láthatóan sokkal inkább megrendítette Ginny elrablása, mint az a tény, hogy a föld legsötétebb varázslójának egyik leszakított lélekdarabját hordozza a testében. Jól emlékezett rá, hogy már kisgyermekként is jóval érettebb volt a koránál, és most, hogy az egész varázslótársadalom sorsa nyugszik a vállán, kitart, és nem omlik össze a feladat súlya alatt, amely lehet, hogy az életét fogja követelni.

- Valóban ez tűnik az egyetlen megoldásnak - válaszolta a volt igazgató. - Van valami terv arra nézve, hogyan segítheted elő ezt az utolsó lépést?

- Készült számomra egy főzet, ami meggátolja, hogy Voldemort kapcsolatba léphessen az elmémmel. Egy másik bájital pedig azt hivatott megakadályozni, hogy a hatalmába keríthesse a testem. Remélem, hogy valóban segíteni fognak, amikor itt lesz az ideje.

- Örülök, Harry, hogy ilyen hatékony segítséged van.

Egyértelmű volt, hogy az öreg varázsló Perselus Piton személyére céloz. Harry szégyenkezve lehajtotta a fejét.

- Tartozom önnek egy bocsánatkéréssel - kezdte zavartan. - Már tudom, hogy valóban az ön oldalán állt az az ember, akit én évekig árulónak véltem. Tisztában vagyok az indokaival is, és most már én is teljesen megbízom benne. Nélküle nem hiszem, hogy megbirkóznék a feladattal.

- Nincs annál bátrabb dolog, Harry, mint beismerni a tévedéseinket.

Harry megsemmisülten bólintott.

- Ugye tisztában vagy vele, fiam, hogy ez a mai támadás, feltehetőleg egy neked állított csapda? - Harry ismét bólintott. - Van valami elképzelésed Weasley kisasszony kiszabadítását illetően?

- Uram, ön járt valaha a Malfoy kúriában?

- Nem, Harry - felelte a varázsló a fejét csóválva. - Lucius Malfoy társasági összejöveteleinek vendégei elsősorban a politikai elitből, aranyvérű arisztokratákból és halálfalókból tevődtek össze. Sosem merült fel, hogy a megjelenésem kívánatos lett volna.

- Értem. Azt hiszem, ebben az ügyben közös ismerősünk segíthet egyedül. Addig is felkeresem Ront és Hermionét.

- Szándékodban áll tudomásukra hozni, amit megtudtál magadról? - kérdezte Dumbledore professzor félhold alakú szemüvege felett Harryt szemlélve.

- Azt hiszem, mindenkinek jobb lesz, ha nem teszem. Ezért nem szándékoztam visszatérni a Roxfort falai közé sem. Nem akartam veszélybe sodorni másokat, mégis megtörtént.

- Vigyázz magadra, fiam!

- Igyekezni fogok.

Harry elbúcsúzott, és elhagyva az igazgatói irodát, a Griffendél-torony felé vette az irányt.

A klubhelyiség kandallójának táncoló fényében Ron és Hermione egymást átkarolva kuporgott a szőnyegen. Mindkettőjük szeme vörös volt a sírástól, és sápadtan bámulták a lángokat.

Amikor Harry belépett Hermione nyomban felpattant és a fiú nyakába borult, Ron pedig öregesen kászálódott fel a puha vörös szőnyegről.

- Siettem, ahogy csak tudtam.

- Már nagyon vártunk - veregette hátba sután barátját Ron.

- De jó, hogy itt vagy! - motyogta a lány, miközben kibontakozott az ölelésből. - Megkaptam az üzenetedet, de nem tudtam rá válaszolni. A tükör nincs Ginny holmija között, úgyhogy bizonyára magával vitte.

- Miért nem jeleztetek a karkötővel?

- Amíg vissza nem tértek Roxmortsból, sejtelmünk sem volt róla, hogy valami baj történt. Mivel ő sem jelzett, nem tudtuk, mit tegyünk, Harry.

- Mielőtt bármit tennénk, megtanítom nektek, hogyan lehet patrónus segítségével kommunikálni. Bocsássatok meg, hogy eddig nem tettem, de ígéretet tettem. Azóta rájöttem, mekkora hiba volt. Nem akarom, hogy még egyszer ilyen helyzetbe kerüljünk.

Harry röviden elmagyarázta az üzenetküldés menetét, és patrónusát megidézve nyomban meg is mutatta mindkettőjüknek, hogy működik. Bár lelkiállapotukat tekintve egyiküknek sem ment zökkenőmentesen a boldog emlék felidézése az _Expecto Patronum_ varázslathoz, barátai némi gyakorlás után sikerrel hajtották végre a feladatot. Hermione fényesen ragyogó vidra alakú patrónusa, és Ron pajkos terrierje tökéletesen továbbították az üzeneteket Harrynek.

- Ginnynek próbáltál már így üzenni? - kérdezte Hermione.

- Igen, bár azzal a kockázattal járt, hogy valaki felismerheti a patrónusomat - felelte Harry. - Utána is próbálkoztam a tükörrel, de hiába.

- Semmi választ nem kaptál? - faggatta tovább a lány.

- Nem. Sokszor próbáltam, de semmi nem történt.

- Talán már elvették tőle a tükröt, vagy pedig egyedül van, de nem fér hozzá, mert mondjuk megkötözték, vagy… - Ron szava elakadta a rémesebbnél rémesebb lehetőségek gondolatára.

- Ne is folytasd! - vágott közbe hirtelen Harry. - Hallottátok, mit látott Rémszem?

- Mire gondolsz?

- McGalagony szerint ő látta utoljára Ginnyt a hoppanálás-oktatás alatt. Egy ismeretlennel beszélt, akiben felismerni vélte az egyik fickót, aki az Azkabanban is ott volt karácsonykor. Azt, aki Devon Malfoy-nak adta ki magát…

- Nem! - pattant fel Ron. Összeszorított ökle elfehéredett az indulattól.

- Ha Draco Malfoy keze volt benne, az azt jelenti, hogy egyértelműen téged akarnak lépre csalni. Ő tisztában van vele, hogy együtt jártatok. Ez nem lehet véletlen.

- Éreztem, hogy távol kellene tartanom magam tőle… - Harry arcán lelkiismeret furdalás tükröződött.

- Ne vádold magad, Harry - lépett mellé barátja. - Mindig is szeretett téged. Amikor összejöttetek, tudta, hogy mit vállal, és ezen már nem lehet változtatni.

- Most mit fogunk tenni? - kérdezte Hermione kissé tanácstalanul.

- Várunk. Reggelre McGalagony megkapja a minisztérium és a Rend minden információját a Malfoy kúriáról. Állítólag nem lehet oda bejutni, csak meghívóval, és utána azonnal elfelejted, hogy hol volt a ház. Valami speciális változata a Fidelius-bűbájnak…

- Már olvastam róla - szólt közbe a lány. - Úgy tudom, hogy lehetetlen kijátszani. Ha a titokgazda beavat valakit, akkor be lehet jutni, csak hát vajon ki lehet egy belső körbeli halálfaló titokgazdája…

- Talán maga Voldemort - nyögte Ron.

- Még az is lehet - bólintott Harry. - Nemsokára egy üzenetet kell kapnom, ami mindent eldönthet.

- Hogyhogy?

- A… forrásom tájékoztatni fog róla, hogy a halálfalók köreiben mit beszélnek. Azt hiszem, hogy Nagini elpusztításával sikerült magamra vonnom Voldemort haragját…

- Tényleg, még nem is mondtad el, hogyan történt - kapta fel a fejét Ron, aki mindig ki volt éhezve a kalandos történetekre. Reménykedett benne, hogy sikerül ezzel elterelnie nyomasztó gondolatait, a várakozás ideje alatt. - Megnézhetjük a merengőben? - kérdezte mohón.

- Talán majd legközelebb - bújt ki a kérés alól Harry. - Most inkább csak összefoglalnám a lényeget.

Barátai beletörődve bólintottak, és mindannyian letelepedtek a kandalló elé. Harry elmesélte nekik a tengerparti barlangban történteket, ám nem említett meg olyan részleteket, amelyek társa kilétére utalnak, és gondosan kihagyta azt is, amit a kígyó mondott neki pusztulása előtt. Az utólag levont következtetéseket pedig végképp nem hozta szóba.

- Valószínű, hogy amikor Voldemort átvette az uralmat Nagini teste fölött, legillimencia segítségével felismert engem. Ha jól sejtem, felhasználta Draco információit rólam, és megpróbálja kihasználni a leggyengébb pontomat. Ezért raboltatta el Ginnyt.

- Ez nyilvánvalóan csapda, Harry - jelentette ki határozottan Hermione. - Gondolj bele, hogyan csalt el annak idején a minisztériumba Sirius képével.

- Ez azonban valóság, Hermione! Ginnyt tényleg elrabolták!

- Én bízom benned Harry. - Ron mélyen barátja szemébe nézett. - Tudom, hogy most is helyesen fogsz dönteni. Egyszer már megmentetted az életét…

Harry megszólalni sem tudott. Meghatotta, és egyúttal mérhetetlen felelősséggel ruházta fel barátja bizalma, amivel húga életét az ő kezébe helyezte. Csak bólintani tudott, és csendben legördült egy könnycsepp az arcán.

Némán, gondolataikba merülten várták az újabb hírek érkezését. Egyikük sem tudott volna aludni, így csak bámulták a tűz táncoló lángjait.


	44. Chapter 44

44. fejezet - A Malfoy-birtok

Már éjjel kettő felé járhatott, amikor Harryt ragyogó fény ébresztette fel szendergéséből. Kábán felülve bámulta a térdén ülő, ezüstösen fénylő hollót. Ron és Hermione csodálkozva figyelték a jelenséget, ám az üzenetet, amit a patrónus Pitontól hozott, csak Harry hallhatta.

„_Voldemort tajtékzik a kígyója miatt. Azonnal felismert téged, és nyomban rájött arra is, hogy a másik támadó Százfűlé-főzetet használt. Tudja, hogy valaki segít neked, de mivel engem továbbra is halottnak hisz, a Főnix Rendjének tagjait gyanúsítja. Miss Weasleyről senki nem tud semmit. A hétvégén nem terveztek támadást Roxmortsban. Az egyetlen nyilvánosságra hozott terv, amin a Nagyúr dolgozik az, hogy téged épségben megkaparintson, konkrét akciót azonban még erre sem tűzött ki. A menedékben vagyok, és várom, hogy tájékoztass róla, mit tudtál meg. Ne felejtsd el bevenni az elixírt!"_

- Mit történt, Harry? - faggatták barátai, amint a holló semmivé foszlott a levegőben.

- Nem Voldemort adott rá parancsot. Legalábbis nyilvánosan nem tette. Lehet, hogy Malfoy magánakciója volt, hogy megvásárolja magának a főnöke bizalmát.

Ron és Hermione maguk elé meredve próbálták feldogozni a hallottakat.

Harry bambán meredt maga elé. Gépiesen elővette tarisznyájából a sűrű, aranyszínű folyadékkal teli üvegcsét. Elővarázsolt egy pohár vizet, belecseppentette a megfelelő mennyiségű elixírt, és megitta.

- Mit vettél be az előbb, Harry? - kérdezte aggódva Hermione.

- Egy bájitalt, ami megakadályozza, hogy Voldemort belelásson a fejembe, ha esetleg ismét erre támadna kedve - felelte a fiú, és magában elszégyellte magát, amiért ismét elhallgat valamit legjobb barátai elől.

Mielőtt még a lány tovább kérdezősködhetett volna a főzetről, Harry megidézte fényszarvasát, és körültekintően, hogy társai ne gyanítsák a címzett kilétét, üzenetet küldött vele Pitonnak.

„_Utoljára Mordon látta Ginnyt Devon Malfoy táraságában. Azonnal felismerte, hiszen ő is ott volt az Azkabanban, de hogy ő valójában Draco, arról csak most tájékoztattam az igazgatónőt. Nálam van Ginny karkötője, amivel meg tudnám találni, ha be tudna juttatni a Malfoy-birtokra. Feltételezem, hogy ott tartja fogva, amíg át nem adja Voldemortnak némi jutalomért. Meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy ez bekövetkezzen!" _

Nem telt bele sok idő, és a holló alakú patrónus ismét megjelent, meghozva a férfi válaszát.

„_Draco az utóbbi időben sokat volt együtt a nagynénjével, aki teljesen kiesett a Nagyúr kegyeiből, miután téged legutóbb is elszalasztott. Próbáld elérni Ginnyt ismét a tükrön át, hátha az elkövetők felveszik veled a kapcsolatot. Ha így történik, az együttműködés álcája alatt meglephetjük őket. Jelentkezz, ha sikerrel jársz!"_

- Harry, mondd már el, mi zajlik itt! - könyörgött Ron, Hermione pedig gyanakodva méregette a fiút.

- Tudjuk, hogy eltitkolsz előlünk valamit, Harry - vetette szemére a lány.

- Amit őrzök, sajnos nem az én titkom. Ígérem, hogy ha megmentjük Ginnyt, elintézem, hogy megoszthassam veletek, amit tudok.

- Gondolom, ezúttal is a titokzatos idegen kilétéről van szó - jegyezte meg Ron felcsillanó szemmel. Képtelen volt leplezni kíváncsiságát.

- Remélem, tudod, mit csinálsz - jegyezte meg fintorogva a lány. - Azt legalább elmondhatod, mit üzent?

- Vannak jelek, amik arra utalnak, hogy Bellatrix Lestrange és Draco akciója volt Ginny elrablása. Azt tanácsolta, hogy próbálkozzam megint a tükörrel, hátha megmondják, mit akarnak Ginnyért cserébe.

- Harry, nagyon valószínű, hogy téged akarnak majd - aggodalmaskodott Hermione.

- De ha mégis Ginny jelentkezik, legalább megpróbálhatod megtudni, hol tartják fogva - vetette fel lelkesen Ron.

- Bárcsak neked lenne igazad, Ron! - sóhajtotta Harry. - Ti maradjatok a háttérben, bármi történjen is! Akárki jelentkezik a tükörben, nem tudhat róla, hogy vannak társaim.

Harry elővette a tükör nála lévő felét, és úgy tartotta, hogy csak ő legyen látható az ovális keretben. Mély lélegzetet vett, és kedvesét szólította.

- Ginny! Ginny Weasley! Én vagyok az, Harry!

Harry visszafojtott lélegzettel várt. Először nem történt semmi. Már éppen készült rá, hogy csalódottan félredobja a használhatatlannak vélt mágikus tárgyat, amikor egy gúnyos kacaj kíséretében Bellatrix Lestrange őrült tekintete tűnt fel a mágikus tükörben.

- Nahát, csak nem a _híres_ Harry Potter személyesen?! Milyen praktikus ez a kis játékszer… Nem hittem, hogy ennyire megkönnyíted vele a dolgomat. - A boszorkány hangja szinte végigcsikordult Harry gerincén. - Azt hiszem, mivel ezúttal én diktálok, a tenyeremből fogsz enni, _drágaságom_!

- Ginnyvel akarok beszélni! - fakadt ki Harry, és alig bírta türtőztetni feltörő indulatait. Mély lélegzetet vett, hogy visszanyerje önuralmát. - Látni akarom, hogy jól van-e!

- Ó, a kis vörös cicababa itt pihen mellettem. Nem nyúltunk hozzá egy ujjal sem, legalábbis eddig… Mivel a Veritaserum önmagában is elég volt, _sajnos_ nem kellett megkínoznunk az információkért. Mindent elmondott, ami minket érdekelt. - A boszorkány sokatmondóan forgatta dülledt szemeit, miközben pálcájával ziláltan ezerfelé meredő, kócos, fekete hajában turkált.

Harry visszafojtott indulattól remegett, és áldotta az eszét, hogy továbbra sem avatta be Ginnyt legtitkosabb terveibe.

- A kis ribanc azonban olyan ricsajt csapott, hogy el kellett kábítani - folytatta a nő. - Úgy tűnik, véráruló családja nem tanította meg a tisztességre, mert fiatal lány létére fülsértően káromkodott. A múltkori kis liba vallatása sokkal élvezetesebb volt… Vele egészen jól elszórakoztunk…

- Hát maga tette?! - nyögte Harry. Eddig is kinézte volna belőle Lavender Brown meggyilkolását, most mégis elakadt a szava arra gondolva, hogy Ginny is így végezheti.

- Na, azért volt valaki, aki segített kiválasztani a megfelelő célpontot - fűzte tovább a szavait elmélázva Bellatrix Lestrange. - Igaz, elsőre mellé trafáltunk, hiszen az a kis tyúk semmi használható információval nem szolgált, ez a mostani fogás azonban úgy néz ki, kárpótol bennünket _mindenért_.

A boszorkány egy kissé oldalt fordította a tükröt, így részben láthatóvá vált a helyiség, ahol tartózkodott.

A zöld-ezüst színekben pompázó kárpitokkal díszített fal, és a sakktábla-mintás márványpadló találkozásánál egy színes rongycsomó hevert. Harry szíve a torkában dobogott, és nem kapott levegőt, amint felismerte kedvese rőtvörös hajzuhatagát, iskolai talárját, és alóla kilátszó végtagjait. Sokkolta a látvány.

Arra a helyzetre emlékeztette, amikor Ginny eszméletlenül feküdt a Titkok Kamrájának kövén, miközben az ifjú Voldemort kiszívta szinte minden életerejét. Akkor csak hajszálon múlott, hogy sikerült élve kihoznia onnan a lányt.

Egyszer csak egy tejföl-szőke alak lépett a képbe, és a lány mellé guggolva, szinte gyengéd mozdulattal kisimította sápadt arcából a vörös hajtincseket. Ahogy felpillantott, Draco Malfoy tenyérbe-mászó képe tűnt elő.

- Még él, Potter, de csak rajtad múlik, hogy ez meddig lesz így.

Ismét az őrült boszorkány eszelősen vigyorgó arca jelent meg a keretben.

- Engedjék el! Bármit megadok, amit csak akarnak! - kiáltotta Harry.

- Ebben biztos voltam, picikém… - felelte a nő vontatott hangon. - Azonban ez az ár nem megfizethető. A kisasszonyt, aki olyan nagyon kedves neked, csak akkor engedjük el, ha kicserélhetjük veled. - A boszorkány kárörvendő mosollyal nyugtázta Harry elboruló tekintetét. - Ha önként, és teljesen egyedül idefáradsz, akkor az én kedves unokaöcsém visszaviszi őt Roxmortsba, méghozzá teljesen érintetlen állapotban.

- Milyen biztosítékot kapok, hogy ha átadom helyette magam, őt valóban elengedik? - kérdezte Harry, kényszerítve magát, hogy racionálisan gondolkozzon.

- Ilyesmivel sajnos nem szolgálhatok - keményedett meg a nő tébolyult tekintete. - Legfeljebb megengedem Draconak, hogy eljátszadozzon vele, amíg meggondolod magad. Mondtam, hogy ezúttal én diktálok! Hosszú és fájdalmas halál vár a kis vörösre abban az esetben is, ha bármilyen trükkel próbálkozol, vagy valakinek beszélsz erről! Ha mégis úgy döntesz, hogy feláldoznád őt, amit kötve hiszek, követni fogja a többi barátod és ismerősöd a sorban. Előbb-utóbb, majd csak beadod a derekad. Csak rajtad múlik - mosolyodott el ismét kegyetlenül a boszorkány.

- Rendben. Megteszem, amit kérnek - jelentette ki Harry, ezúttal habozás nélkül. - Hogyan jutok el magukhoz?

- Azonnal menj Roxmortsba! Rövidesen egy bagoly érkezik hozzád, egy névre szóló meghívóval. Csak a címzett törheti fel a pecsétet, és csak ő láthatja rajta az írást is. A meghívón olvasható címre koncentrálva kell hoppanálnod. A levél egy percen belül hamuvá válik, akárcsak akkor, ha illetéktelen személy töri fel a pecsétet. Jó lesz, ha sietsz, mert nem lesz több lehetőséged!

- Máris indulok!

- Alig várom a találkozást - kacsintott rá pajzánul a nő, amitől Harryt újfent kilelte a hideg. A tükör ovális felülete ismét homályossá vált, mint mindig, amikor nem volt használatban.

A fiú kimerülten dőlt hátra és kétségbeesetten barátaira tekintett. Ron és Hermione sápadtan köré sereglettek.

- Hogy van Ginny? Láttad őt? - faggatta aggódva Ron.

- Igen. Nincs magánál, de él, és nem látszik rajta sérülés nyoma - nyögte Harry, miközben alig tudta elűzni szemei elől a padlón fekvő lány képét.

- Láttál valamit, ami támpontot nyújthat? - kérdezte Hermione.

- Zöld-ezüst drapériákat, és fekete-fehér márványpadlót. Semmi mást. A környezet, az, hogy Draco is ott volt, és a meghívó, amit küldenek, megerősíti a gyanút, hogy a Malfoy-birtokon vannak. Persze nem lehetek teljesen biztos benne. Most nincs idő ezt elemezni, vagy merengőben nézegetni, amit láttam. Hallottátok, Roxmortsba kell mennem, mire jön a bagoly a meghívóval.

- Veled megyünk - pattantak fel mindketten.

- Semmi értelme nem lenne - ellenkezett Harry. - Mivel várnak rám, nem fenyeget veszély. Oda pedig nem tudtok követni, a speciális Fidelius-bűbáj miatt.

Barátai letörten roskadtak vissza a párnákra.

- Nem igaz, hogy semmit nem tehetünk! - fakadt ki Ron.

- Talán mégis, jó lenne, ha elkísérnénk - vetette fel a lány. - Várnánk, hogy Malfoy elhozza-e Ginnyt.

- Igazad van. Ez jó ötlet, de nem akarom, hogy ti legyetek a következő túszai, akiket felhasználhat ellenem. Legyetek észrevétlenek, hogy csapdába csalhassátok, ha készül valamire. Ha Ginny nem érkezik meg Roxmortsba egy órán belül, értesítsétek McGalagonyt! Ha bármi baj van, azonnal küldök vészjelzést, vagy üzenek a patrónussal.

Erről eszébe jutott, mit ígért nemrég Pitonnak. A férfi segítséget ígért, és most a jelentkezését várja Dumbledore-Menedékében. Megidézte patrónusát, és néhány szóban elmondta, milyen feltételeket szabott meg a két túszejtő. Rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába, amiért többszörösen megszegte a nő utasításait, de nem tehetett mást. Egy cseppet sem bízott Bellatrix Lestrange ígéreteiben.

Barátai egy percen belül útra készen álltak mellette. Éppen magára akarta kanyarítani a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, amikor ismét feltűnt a ragyogó holló. Harry fejében máris felcsendültek Piton szavai.

„Én meghívó nélkül is bejuthatok bármelyik Malfoy-birtokra. Nem mehetsz egyedül! Találkozunk a Szellemszálláson!"

- A francba - morogta maga elé Harry.

- Mi van? - kérdezte Ron.

- Több Malfoy-birtok is van, így nem lehet tudni, pontosan hová megyek majd.

- Ezen nem kéne meglepődnöd, Harry. A Malfoy-család évszázadok alatt felhalmozott vagyonából sejteni lehetett. Talán még Franciaországban is van birtokuk - magyarázta Hermione.

- Mindegy, mennem kell és kész. Nem akarom, hogy Ginnynek baja essen.

Miután elhagyták a kastélyt, némán siettek az iskola vadkanokkal díszített kapujához. Óriási szerencséjük volt. Mióta Harry itt jár, őrségváltás volt, és a szolgálatba lépett aurorok egyike éppen Tonks volt. A másik, egy idősebb férfi volt, aki a kapu két oldalán álló, hatalmas szomorúfűzek egyike alatt gubbasztva bóbiskolt. Amint a fiatal nő meglátta a közeledőket, egy röpke varázslattal elmélyítette szunyókáló társa álmát, majd örömmel üdvözölte őket. Harry meglapult a köpeny rejtekében, Hermione és Ron pedig felkészült a rögtönzésre.

- Sziasztok! Nahát, ti meg hová készültök?

- Tudod, Tonks nagyon aggódunk Ginny miatt. Arra gondoltunk, még egyszer szeretnénk körülnézni a városban, most, hogy már nem tolonganak varázslók mindenhol.

- Az igazgatónő engedélye nélkül nem hagyhatjátok el az iskola területét - ellenkezett Tonks.

- Van engedélyünk rá, hogy bármikor elhagyhassuk az Roxfortot - füllentette Ron.

- Emlékezz rá, még a tanév kezdete előtt, a Rend gyűlésén egyezett bele McGalagony professzor - tette hozzá Hermione.

A sötétség szerencsére jótékonyan elrejtette, mennyire elvörösödött a hazugságtól, hiszen azt _elfelejtette_ megemlíteni, hogy ezúttal nem jelentették be távozási szándékukat az igazgatónőnek.

- Hát jó, legyen. Egy órát kaptok - egyezett bele fejét csóválva Tonks. - Ha addig nem térnétek vissza, habozás nélkül riasztom a Főnix Rendjét.

- Köszi Tonks - sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten Hermione. - Ennyi idő biztosan elég lesz.

- Rendes vagy - motyogta Ron.

- Csak azért mentem bele, mert ma éjjel az egész falut fokozott felügyelet alatt tartja az Auror Parancsnokság. Az állásommal játszom, úgyhogy legyetek óvatosak! Nem hiszem ugyan, hogy a halálfalók egy nap kétszer ugyanott próbálkoznak, de sosem lehet tudni.

A páros megindult Roxmorts felé, Harry pedig láthatatlanul követte őket.

A falu szélén, a mellékutcákban lopakodva sikerült elkerülniük a járőröző aurorokat. Éppen a szellemszállás felé vezető ösvényhez értek, amikor egy óriási, fekete bagoly ereszkedett le mellettük szárnyaival szelet kavarva. Harry levette és a zsebébe gyűrte köpenyét. A bagoly közelebb lépett hozzá, és jobb lábát felemelve egy pergament nyújtott a fiú felé.

A tekercset egy jókora, halványan fluoreszkáló pecsét zárta le. Harry talárjába rejtette a meghívót, és a barátaihoz fordult.

- Most el kell válnunk.

- Azt hittem, rögtön kibontod - értetlenkedett Hermione.

- Nem lenne jó, ha az aurorok észrevennének, és bekavarnának, ezért szeretném, ha először kiábrándítanád magatokat - fordult a lányhoz. - Nem bízom Malfoyban, és félek, hogy még ha el is hozza Ginnyt, nem adja át egykönnyen. Ha itt megjelenik, mindenképpen ki kéne vonnotok a forgalomból, hogy ne térhessen vissza.

- Ne aggódj, ellátjuk a baját a kis rohadéknak! - Ron rögtön lázba jött a gondolatra, hogy végre bosszút állhat régi ellenségén.

- Van még valami. Nem szabad, hogy bármi baja essen Malfoynak! Nem sérülhet meg! Csak fegyverezzétek le, kötözzétek meg, és legfeljebb egy _Petrificus Totalust_ használjatok, hogy megbénítsátok.

- De hát ez a görény most rabolta el Ginnyt! Bármit megérdemelne… - ellenkezett Ron.

- Mi értelme van ennek, Harry? - faggatta Hermione, és átható tekintettel fürkészte a fiút.

- Az most nem számít, de hidd el, nagyon fontos, hogy így legyen! Vigyázzatok magatokra!

Úgy tűnt, mintha a lány szemében egy pillanatra felvillant volna a megértés szikrája, de Harry most nem tudott ezzel foglalkozni.

- Akkor, ahogy megbeszéltük: ha egy óra múlva nem térek vissza, és Ginny sem kerül elő, küldjetek patrónust McGalagonynak.

Harry még egyszer megölelte a barátait, és mielőtt még szóvá tehették volna, hogy nem bontotta fel a levelet, hoppanált.

Harry egy pillanat múlva már a Szellemszállás düledező falai között állt. Alighogy megérkezett, furcsa melegség-hullámot érzett a mellkasában, majd közvetlenül előtte felé nyújtott karral megjelent Perselus Piton.

- Ezt hogy csinálta?

- Ilyen, amikor a mágikus köteléket követve hoppanálok hozzád. Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

- A barátaim Roxmortsban várják, hogy Malfoy a megbeszélteknek megfelelően odavigye helyettem Ginnyt. Megbíztam őket, hogy fogják el. Ha minden jól megy, akkor így Lestrange egyedül marad velem.

- A terv elsőre jónak látszik, de valójában teljes mértékben kivitelezhetetlen. Még sokat kell tanulnod - válaszolta a bájitalmester.

Harry idegesen rágta a szája szélét. Teltek a percek, és ő még semmit nem tett, hogy megmentse Ginnyt.

- Mi baja van vele? - kérdezte Harry ellenségesen.

- Először is: jó lenne, ha Draco nem kerülne veszélybe, mert akkor elveszíted az egyetlen segítségedet, aki szembeszállhat azzal az őrült nőszeméllyel - célzott a Megszeghetetlen Eskü által kettejük között létrehozott kapcsolatra a férfi.

- A lelkükre kötöttem, hogy Malfoy nem sérülhet meg. Csak lefegyverzik, és legfeljebb egy sóbálvány átkot küldenek rá, ebben egyeztünk meg - vágott vissza ingerülten. - Tudom, hogy szükségem van magára, és nem kockáztatok, hiszen most Ginny élete a tét.

- A második probléma az, hogy Lestrange-nek esze ágában sincs kiadni a kezéből az egyetlen aduját. Téged a Nagyúr utasítása szerint nem bántalmazhat, de Miss Weasleyt felhasználva bármit elérhet nálad, amit csak akar. Tehát, eleve legalább két ellenféllel kell számolnod, hacsak nem avattak be mást is a tervükbe.

- Akkor hát mit tegyek? Nincs esélyem rá, hogy megmentsem? - kiáltotta Harry kétségbeesetten. Egyre nehezebb volt türtőztetnie magát.

- A legjobb megoldás az lenne, ha egyedül mennék. Van nálam Százfűlé-főzet. Csak egy hajszál kell tőled, és bár nem lelkesedem az ötletért, magamra ölthetem az alakodat. Odamegyek, és amint Ginny közelébe érek, a magammal vitt zsupszkulccsal elhagyjuk azt a kígyófészket.

- Úgy tudtam, hogy a Százfűlé-főzetet egy hónapig kell készíteni - vetette közbe Harry. - Hogy csinálja, hogy mindig van kéznél?

- Természetesen magam készítem el, más kotyvalékára soha nem bíznám az életem - húzta el a száját a bájitalmester. - A kémkedés évei alatt kikísérleteztem egy tartósítási módszert, amit természetesen nem áll szándékomban közkinccsé tenni. Mindig hordok magammal egy üvegcsével.

Harry csak nézte ahogy a férfi felé nyújtja nyitott tenyerét.

- Adj egy hajszálat!

- Nem! Ez az én felelősségem. Nekem kell odamennem. - A fiú hátrált egy lépést.

- Nem sodorhatod magad ekkora veszélybe. Ha másképp nem megy, akkor elkábítalak.

- Ezt nem teheti! Gondoljon bele: egyedül maga sem mehet oda. Ha bármelyikük rájön, hogy nem én vagyok az, Lestrange azonnal megöli Ginnyt, és a maga élete is veszélybe kerül. Nem bírnám elviselni, ha megint meghalna valaki miattam. - Kihívóan a varázsló sötét szemeibe nézett. - Az előbb pont maga mondta, hogy nem veszíthetem el az egyetlen hatékony segítségemet.

Piton kiismerhetetlen tekintettel nézte Harryt néhány pillanatig.

- Lenne még egy lehetőség - kezdte vontatottan. - Én felveszem a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, te pedig feltöröd a pecsétet, és úgy teszel mindent, ahogy követelték. Bármelyik Malfoy-birtokra is mész, én követni tudlak. Ez részben a kettőnk között létrehozott mágikus kötés révén lehetséges, részben pedig azért, mert a titokgazda beavatta a belső kör tagjait, hogy bármikor részt vehessenek a gyűléseken. Lucius Malfoy minden birtokát felajánlotta erre a célra, bár ezt nem egészen önként tette. Így biztosította a Nagyúrnak, töretlen hűségét. A védelmi rendszeren könnyedén átjuttat majd a Sötét Jegy.

- Tehát: én előre megyek, maga pedig követni fog. Lefegyverezzük őket, kiszabadítjuk Ginnyt és meglépünk. Így gondolta?

Piton bólintott. Harry átadta a férfinak a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.

- Ami a Sötét Jegyet illeti… Mostanában nem szokott fájdalmat okozni? Emlékszem, az elején…

Harry zavartan kerülte a férfi tekintetét. A bájitalmestert láthatóan meglepte a hirtelen érdeklődés, de kis habozás után válaszolt.

- Már nem szokott engem szólítani a Nagyúr, csoportos hívás pedig szerencsére ritkán fordul elő. Létezik egy varázslat, amivel érzéketlenné lehet tenni egy testrészt. A gyógyítók használják égési sérülések kezelésére.

- Értem.

Harry elővette talárjából a pergamentekercset. Amint feltörte a Malfoy-címerrel díszített pecsétet, és széttekerte a meghívót, a szeme láttára rajzolódtak ki rajta a cirkalmas írásjelek.

_Ezennel meghívjuk Harry James Potter urat a Malfoy-család dél-walesi birtokán található rezidenciájára, a mai napon rendezendő, szűk körű, hivatalos összejövetel alkalmával._

_Draco Malfoy, a birtok fenntartója, és leendő örököse_

Harry kezében fokozatosan melegedni kezdett a pergamen, de még mielőtt égetni kezdte volna az ujjait, a földre ejtette, és az utasítás szerint a célra koncentrálva hoppanált.

Már nem láthatta, amint az írás újra eltűnik, és a levél hamuvá porlad, mielőtt még elérte volna a Szellemszállás korhadt padlódeszkáit. Piton habozás nélkül magára kanyarította a köpenyt. A szívére tette jobb kezét, behunyta szemét, és követte a fiút.

Harry egy magas kőfallal körülvett park bejáratánál találta magát. Csodálkozott, hogy vajon miért éppen ide hozta a meghívó, hiszen a hosszú, kacskaringós sétány kiindulópontjánál, a kétszárnyú, hatalmas kapunál állt, méghozzá annak belső oldalán. A park szerkezeti felépítése egyértelműen a távolabb álló impozáns épület felé vezette a látogatót. Néhány pillanat múlva újra átélte a Szellemszálláson tapasztalt mellkasi forróságot, de ezúttal nem láthatta az előtte megjelenő bájitalmestert.

- Gyerünk, Potter, ne kelts feltűnést! Már észlelték, hogy megjöttél. Indulj a ház felé! Odabent már nem beszélhetünk, csak ha lelepleznek. A festmények is figyelnek, sőt értesítik a háziakat, ha veszélyt észlelnek, a páncélok pedig engedelmeskednek a birtok urának. A házból nem lehet dehoppanálni, ezt ne feledd!

- Kösz, hogy időben figyelmeztet - morogta válaszul Harry összeszorított fogakkal, és elindult a finom kaviccsal felszórt sétányon.

Ahogy haladt célja felé, bármennyire is feszült volt, kénytelen volt megcsodálni a rafináltan kialakított kertészeti látványosságokat: labirintusokat, rózsalugasokat, és sövényszobrokat, valamint az útját szegélyező, elszórtan elhelyezett építészeti remekműveket: pihenőhelyeket, pavilonokat, és szökőkutakat. Mire a főépület közelébe ért, már megvilágosodott előtte a házigazdák szándéka. Benne ugyan elsősorban viszolygást keltett, de biztos volt benne, hogy a legtöbb látogató esetében a vagyon, az aranyvérű örökség, és a hatalom látványos demonstrációja nem maradt hatástalan.

Menet közben, furcsa módon végig érezte a bájitalmester jelenlétét, habár az mindvégig teljesen láthatatlan volt. Talán a köpeny lágy anyaga kavarta fel körülötte enyhén a levegőt, amitől sejthetővé vált, hogy éppen hol tartózkodik.

A széles, hófehér márványlépcsőkön fellépkedve, automatikusan feltárultak előttük a hatalmas alabástromfehér ajtószárnyak. Belépve egy tágas előtérben találta magát. A termet lebegő üveggömbök sokasága világította be. Az előtérben, a bejárattal szemben egy újabb kétszárnyú ajtó volt látható, kétoldalt pedig széles, ívesen kanyarodó lépcsősorok vezettek fel az emeletre. A bejáratnál, a lépcsők mellett, valamint a szemközti ajtó két oldalán ragyogó fényesre suvikszolt lovagi páncélok álltak őrséget. A falakat zöld-ezüst kárpitok, valamint különböző korú, szőke, vagy hófehér hajú, rideg vonású, férfiak és nők festményei díszítették. A látogatót megpillantva a portréalakok kárörvendő mosolyra húzták vékony, vértelen ajkukat.

Harry óvatosan felhúzta bal karján a talárja ujját, és mintha csak az óráját nézné meg, Ginny hátrahagyott karkötőjére pillantott. A kis ezüstnyíl egyenesen előre mutatott, a bezárt duplaajtó felé.

Ahogy közelebb lépett, hogy megvizsgálja, ez a két ajtószárny is magától kinyílt. Áthatolhatatlannak tűnő, szinte kézzelfogható sötétség tárult Harry elé.

Lassan közelebb lépett az ajtónyílás feketén ásító szájához, és fényt gyújtott. Ahogy belépett, nyomában a láthatatlanul lépdelő bájitalmesterrel, körülölelte őket a sötétség, melyben csak halványan pislákolt a pálca nyújtotta fényfolt.

Ebben a pillanatban - feltehetőleg egy nonvervbális _Capitulatus_ varázslat hatására -, kiröppent a fiú kezéből a pálca. Mielőtt a fény kialudt volna, a levegőben bukfencezve tovaszáguldott, hogy egy pillanattal később a sátánian vigyorgó Bellatrix Lestrange arcára vetítsen kísérteties fényeket.

- Hát megjöttél végre!

Hirtelen fényözön árasztotta el a helyiséget, ahogy a plafonról függő mágikus gömbök sokasága működésbe lépett. Harry hunyorogva állt a ragyogásban, és megpróbálta felmérni hová került.

Egy óriási, nyolcszög alakú bálterem közepén találta magát. A helyiség szélétől valamivel beljebb, hatalmas, ölnyi átmérőjű márványoszlopok sora magasodott. Azonnal felismerte a tükörben látott padlózatot, és megfeledkezve vendéglátóiról, kétségbeesetten Ginnyt kezdte keresni a tekintetével.

A lány az egyik távolabbi sarokban feküdt a fal tövében, éppen abban a testhelyzetben, ahogy a fiú legutóbb látta. Mellette Draco Malfoy térdelt, pálcáját az ernyedt testre szegezve.

- Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer örülni fogok a látogatásodnak, Potter - jelentette ki szemtelenül vigyorogva.

- Hagyd békén! Abban egyeztünk meg, hogy visszaviszed őt Roxmortsba, ha átadom magam helyette.

- Talán egyszer arra is sor kerülhet majd, _kicsikém_ - szólt bele a társalgásba a zilált hajú boszorkány. - Előbb azonban szerzünk egy kis meglepetést a mindenekfelett álló Sötét Nagyúrnak. Ha átadlak neki, ráadásul a kedveseddel együtt, végre ismét értékelni fogja odaadó ragaszkodásomat, és újra megjutalmaz a bizalmával.

- Ne ámítsa magát! Voldemort soha nem bízott meg senkiben - vágott közbe Harry, miközben igyekezett időt nyerni, hogy Piton kitalálhasson valamit, amivel fordíthatnak a helyzeten. Megpróbált nem gondolni rá, hogy pálca nélkül, kiszolgáltatva áll ez előtt az őrült nő előtt. - Higgye el, sokkal készségesebb leszek, ha őt biztonságban tudom.

- Ó! Hogy mik vannak! Már megint ez az önfeláldozó szerelem! Hidd el, láttam már nagyobb bolondot is, mit te vagy! Anyád mégsem élte túl azt az éjszakát!

- Maga miről beszél? - döbbent meg Harry a nem várt fordulat hallatán. Nem tudta hová tenni a hirtelen témaváltást.

- Hát nem tudtad? Az a bolond Piton annyira bele volt bolondulva az anyádba, hogy megpróbálta megvásárolni az életét a Sötét Nagyúrtól - Bellatrix harsogó sátáni kacajra fakadt, amitől ismét a hideg futkározott a fiú hátán. - Az ostoba! Csak egy szavamba került, hogy Urunk tisztán lássa maga előtt valódi szándékait. Sosem értettem miért tartja olyan nagyra azt az undorító méregkeverőt… - A boszorkány mérgesen fújt egyet és egy dühös mozdulattal kettétörte Harry varázspálcáját, melyet eddig görcsösen szorongatott. - A Nagyúr tudta jól, hogy csak azok az emberei hűségesek hozzá, akiknek senki más nem fontos rajta kívül a világon.

- Hát ezt is maga tette?!

Harryt teljesen elöntötte az indulat. Úgy érezte, ebben a pillanatban képes lenne puszta kézzel megfojtani azt a nőt, aki közvetve vagy közvetlenül mindenkit elpusztított, aki valaha fontos volt neki. Mielőtt azonban rávethette volna magát, a másik egy gyors varázslattal megkötözte. A mágikus kötelékek élesen a húsába vágtak, és ő egyszerűen eldőlt a hideg, kemény márványpadlón. Félrecsúszott szemüvegén át meredten bámulta, ahogy a boszorkány lassú, vontatott léptekkel közeledett hozzá.

- Nem sejtettem, hogy ilyen könnyen sikerül a hatalmamba kerítenem a _híres_ Harry Pottert! Milyen kár, hogy a Nagyúr szigorúan parancsba adta, hogy semmi bántódásod nem eshet. - Szomorkásan lebiggyesztette alsó ajkát, ám szemei ravaszul villogtak sötét pilláinak árnyékában. - A kicsike azonban szabad préda, nem igaz, Draco? - felelte, és rákacsintott a szélesen vigyorgó mardekárosra.

Malfoy már emelte is a pálcáját Ginny felé.

_- Cruc… _- kezdett a varázslatba, de_ a_ fegyver ebben a pillanatban kiröppent a kezéből, és nyomtalanul eltűnt a levegőben. Szoros, mágikus kötelek vették körül a meglepett Malfoy fiút, aki néhány pillanat alatt Harryhez hasonló állapotban a padlóra került.

Bellatrix azonnal perdült egyet, és támadástól tartva varázslatba kezdett. A terem szélén álló márványtömbök közül hárman pálcájának intésére recsegve-ropogva kiszakadtak eddigi helyükről, és fedezéket nyújtva azonnal körülvették őt.

- _Invito_ láthatatlanná tévő köpeny! - kiáltotta rikácsolva a boszorkány, mire a Pitont elrejtő lepel lesiklott a padlóra, és megindult az őrült nő felé. A férfi azonnal reagált.

- Finite!

Mire a lepel csillámló rongycsomóként megállt a kövezeten, a bájitalmester már célba vette az újonnan létrejött oszlop-csoportot, és átkok sorozatát indította meg az elbarikádozott boszorkány felé.

- Hogy milyen kicsi a világ! - Harsant fel ércesen Bellatrix Lestrange hangja. - Csak nem az imént emlegetett hősszerelmeshez van szerencsém? Azt hittem, már régen a föld alatt rohadsz!

- Nincs olyan szerencséd, Bella!

- Miért vagy ilyen haragtartó, Perselus? - váltott a nő hangja hirtelen mézes-mázosra, amely mégis sokkal fenyegetőbben hangzott, mint az előbbi kitörés. - Csak nem amiatt az édes éjszaka miatt haragszol még mindig?

Piton nem felelt, csak összeszorított foggal lőtte tovább az átkokat.

Harry ezalatt a padlón vergődve igyekezett annyira meglazítani kötelékeit, hogy hozzáférjen a talárja ujjában elrejtett tartalék pálcához. Közben tágra meredt szemmel bámulta, amint a bájitalmester átkai emberfejnyi darabokat robbantanak le a plafonig érő márványtömbökről. Alig fogta föl a nő méregtől csöpögő szavait, és csak abban reménykedett, hogy a lepattanó átkok, vagy Lestrange esetleges ellenátkai nem találják el a távolabb fekvő Ginnyt.

A boszorkánynak azonban egyelőre esélye nem volt ellentámadásba lendülni. Piton varázslatai sakkban tartották, így más eszközhöz folyamodott. Tovább beszélt.

- Még emlékszem, milyen mély nyomot hagyott benned a Végzősök Bálja. Komolyan azt hitted, hogy az a tánc elég volt ahhoz, hogy utána kint a parkban Potter barátnője összebújjon _veled_? Evans soha nem tett volna ilyesmit az ő _makulátlan_ lelkével! Csak te akartad őt annyira, hogy bármit elhiggy, amit el akarnak hitetni veled… Bolond vagy Perselus, mindig is bolond voltál. Te mindig olyan sokra tartottad magad! Amikor arra kértelek, hogy falazz nekem, képes voltál elutasítani!

- Te mocskos szajha! Azt gondoltad, kecsegtető az ajánlatod? Hogy egy félvér szerető, mint én, még mindig kevésbe kellemetlen, mint a titkos sárvérű kedvesed? Ha nem szerettem volna mást, akkor sem kellettél volna soha! Még a Black iránti bosszúból sem! Undorító szolgalelkű korcs vagy! - válaszolta a varázsló jéghideg hangon.

- Akkor, ott a csillagok alatt, a harmatos pázsiton nem ezt mondtad! Igaz, annyira reszkettél a szerelemtől, hogy alig találtad meg, hol kell munkálkodnod… - Újra felhangzott a tébolyult kacaj.

Piton következő találata végre porrá omlasztotta az egyik tornyot, ám a nő ezúttal egy maga elé varázsolt védőpajzs fedezékéből azonnal visszatámadott. Ezúttal a bájitalmester kényszerült rá, hogy menedékbe vonuljon, és az épen maradt távolabbi oszlopok mögött keressen menedéket.

- Hová lettél, te áruló, te gyáva féreg?! Talán nem mered vállalni kis védenced előtt, hogy az anyjával henteregtél? Legalábbis, te azt hitted! Soha nem felejtem el milyen arcot vágtál, amikor elmúlt a Százfűlé-főzet hatása. Életem egyik legszebb bosszúja volt!

Piton oszloptól oszlopig haladva védekezett és támadott folyamatosan, miközben útját romokban heverő kőtömbök, és porfellegek kísérték. Némán harcolt, és igyekezett kizárni a fejéből a boszorkány gyűlölettől csepegő szavait. Arra várt, hogy a nő mikor követ el egy apró hibát, amit kihasználhat.

A nő azonban egyszerre csak abbahagyta a támadást, és kísértetiesen felkacagott.

- Nem is értem, miért harcolok veled, hiszen egyetlen mozdulattal elintézhetlek - jelentette ki, különösen kegyetlen hangon.

Harry ezalatt végre megkaparintotta Lily Evans varázspálcáját, és ujjait rákulcsolva némán feloldotta magáról kötelékeit. A szeme elé táruló jelenet azonban váratlanul érte.

Bellatrix Lestrange a padlón vergődő Draco Malfoy felett állt, pálcáját a fiatalember szívére szegezte, és tovább beszélt.

- Az a bizonyos Megszeghetetlen Eskü úgy látszik életem egyik legjobb döntése volt. Ismersz engem, Piton. Tudod, hogy a cél érdekében örömmel feláldozom akár az unokaöcsémet is. Csak két szó, és véged…

Malfoy rémült tekintettel meredt nagynénjére, és egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Bár nem volt teljesen világos számára a helyzet, tisztában volt vele, hogy a nőnek már nincs szüksége rá. Piton élve vagy holtan egyaránt örömet szerezhet a Nagyúrnak, a Harry Potter féle főfogás mellett is. Összeszorította a szemét, és rettegve várta a halált.

A bájitalmestert ezúttal váratlanul érte az újabb fordulat. Az utolsó épen maradt oszlopok egyike mögött lapult. Agyában egymást kergették a lehetőségek, de sorra elvetette őket, mert mind azonos véget értek.

- Dobd el a pálcád, vagy mindkettőtöknek vége! - kiáltotta a boszorkány.

Pottert ki kell vinni innen - zakatolt a férfi fejében, és rászánta magát, hogy időnyerés céljából letegye fegyverét.

Mielőtt azonban bármit tehetett volna, hatalmas robaj vert visszhangot a teremben. Piton kiugrott fedezéke mögül, és megpróbált áthatolni a mindent beborító porfellegen.

Harry átka a boszorkányra omlasztotta a fedezékül szolgáló utolsó oszlopot. Lestrange teste kicsavarodott tagokkal hevert a ráomlott márványtömbök alatt, de még élt. A fiú lassan feltápászkodott, egyik kezében édesanyja pálcájával. Draco Malfoy gyanúsan nedves nadrágban reszketett a földön.

A bájitalmester az összetört boszorkány fölé hajolt.

- Hiába mentetted meg, a Nagyúr hamarosan megszerzi, amire olyan régen vágyik - motyogta a nő.

- Mit fog tenni? Mire készül? - faggatta a férfi, de a nő már csak egy mindent tudó vigyorral válaszolt.

- Rohadt méregkeverő… Aljas gyilkos vagy, semmi több…

- Ha ez életed főműve, hát most már valóban az leszek. Ennyit sikerült elérned - vetette oda a férfi merev arcvonásokkal, a még mindig őrülten vicsorgó nőnek. - _Adava kedavra_!

Harry nem nézett Pitonra, de a holttestre sem. Egyenesen Ginnyhez rohant. Mérhetetlenül megkönnyebbült, ahogy karjába vette a lányt, és érezte gyenge, de egyenletes szívverését.

Piton Dracohoz lépett, és letérdelt mellé.

- Hányan vannak még a birtokon?

- S-s-senki s-s-sincs - dadogta a szőke fiú, összekuporodva a férfi előtt. - A-a-anya a londoni h-házban v-van, és a m-m-manókat is m-mind oda k-k-küldtem…

- Nem volt elég, hogy engem elárultál? Pontosan olyan vagy, mint az apád! - sziszegte a férfi a másik felé. - A hatalom a mindenetek!

A bájitalmester habozás nélkül a földön fekvő fiúra szegezte varázspálcáját, éppen amikor Harry átvergődve a törmelékeken Ginnyvel a karjában melléért.

_- Exmemoriam! _

- Jobb, ha arról hogy élek nem tudnak továbbra sem - felelte Harry kérdő pillantására. Piton alaposan körülnézett a romokban heverő bálteremben. - Szerencsére itt bent nincsenek portrék, és most már a Megszeghetetlen Esküről is csak Narcissa tud.

- Ugye nem akarja őt is megölni? - döbbent meg Harry.

Bellatrix Lestrange halálát ő is teljesen indokoltnak találta, sőt, az imént talán még maga is meg tudta volna ölni. Nem tudta elítélni tettéért a férfit, még ha kissé zűrzavarosak is voltak számára az imént hallott információk. A nő testvére viszont, akármennyire is gőgösen viselkedett vele szemben, úgy érezte, nem szolgált rá a halálra.

- Nem lehetne úgy megoldani, hogy életben maradhasson… csak ne emlékezzen?

- Majd meglátjuk, mit tehetek, Potter!

A varázsló néhány pálcamozdulattal megvizsgálta Ginnyt.

- A barátnőd nincs túl jól, még ha nem is látszik rajta. Kaphatott néhány kínzó átkot, és egy elég nagy dózis Veritaserumot is megitattak vele. Kezelnem kell, hogy ne legyen maradandó károsodása.

- Hogy hihettem el egy percig is, hogy nem bántották… - Harrynek összeszorult a torka a félelemtől. Felrémlett előtte Neville szüleinek képe, akik Bellatrix Lestrange _Cruciatus_ átkainak hatására teljesen leépültek. - Ugye tud rajta segíteni? - kérdezte aggódva.

- Menni fog - húzta fel Piton a szemöldökét, jelezve, hogy ez magától értetődő, majd elővett a talárjából egy kendőbe burkolt tárgyat, és a fiú kezébe adta. - Bontsd ki! A zsupszkulcs egy erdőbe visz. Amint megérkeztek, azonnal hoppanálj a Menedékbe! Közvetlenül innen indulni nem lenne biztonságos. Rövidesen utánatok megyek.

Harry gyorsan megidézte patrónusát, és megüzente barátainak, hogy vele van Ginny. Kérte, hogy nyomban térjenek vissza a Roxfort biztonságos falai közé.

Hermione vidrája szinte azonnal megérkezett a válasszal, így Harry valamivel nyugodtabb szívvel bontotta ki a kis csomagot. Amint a kendőben rejtőző kristályfiolát megtapintották ujjai, azonnal érezte, ahogy a zsupszkulcs Ginnyvel együtt magával ragadja előre meghatározott célja felé.


	45. Chapter 45

45. fejezet - Nyomasztó múlt

Aberforth Dumbledore aggódó arccal állt Dumbledore-Menedékének ajtajában. Kivont pálcáját talárjába rejtette, és félreállt Harry útjából.

A fiú azonnal saját szobájába vitte, és az ágyra fektette a még mindig eszméletlen Ginnyt. Már emelte varázspálcáját, hogy egy serkentő varázslattal magához térítse kedvesét, amikor az idős varázsló lefogta a kezét.

- Ennek még nincs itt az ideje, Harry. Ha kínzó átkot küldtek rá, jobb neki, ha így vészeli át az utóhatásokat.

Harry reszkető szájszéllel leült az ágy szélére, és két kezébe fogta a lány jobbját. A sápadt, halvány szeplőkkel pettyezett arc maszatos volt, és megviseltnek látszott. Aberforth néhány diagnosztizáló varázslattal megállapította, hogy a kínokon és a kábításon kívül más baja nem esett, legalábbis nincsenek sérülései, majd csendben elhagyta a szobát. Amikor rövidesen visszatért, kezében egy kristályfiolát tartott, melyben Harry egy számára ismeretlen, grafitszürke, fémesen csillogó folyadékot fedezett fel.

- Perselus megüzente, hogy itassam meg ezt a beteggel, amint megérkeztek - magyarázta halkan az idős varázsló, látva Harry kérdő pillantását. - Ettől nyolc órán át aludni fog, és amikor felébred, már kutya baja sem lesz.

- Pontosan mi ez? - kérdezte Harry aggodalmas arccal.

- Ez a főzet kifejezetten a _Cruciatus_ átok utóhatásainak megszüntetésére szolgál. Perselus kísérletezte ki saját magán. Ez az adag is az ő készletéből van.

Harry beleegyezően bólintott. Ezúttal már meg sem lepődött, amikor a férfi egy néma _Imperius_ átokkal irányítva arra késztette Ginnyt, hogy egyenletes, gépies kortyokkal az utolsó cseppig elfogyassza az ajkaihoz tartott fiola tartalmát.

A lány vonásai néhány perc alatt kisimultak, és úgy tűnt, lassan mély, pihentető álomba merül.

Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Magában megfogadta, hogy ha alkalma adódik rá, kifaggatja a bájitalmestert a különleges főzet összetevőiről.

- Nagyon fontos neked, igaz? - szólalt meg halkan Aberforth.

- Ő Ginevra Weasley, Ron húga - bólintott lassan a fiú, le sem véve tekintetét kedvese arcáról. - Amióta velem van, végre valóban érzem, hogy élek. - Mélyet sóhajtott, és elgondolkodva folytatta. - Már az első pillanattól tudtam, hogy a kapcsolatunk veszélybe sodorhatja őt, engem pedig sebezhetővé tesz. Dumbledore professzor azt állította, hogy a bennem élő szeretet által erősebbé válok Voldemortnál, de egyelőre ennek csak a hátrányait tapasztaltam. Amikor kiderült, hogy az igazgató úr küldetését örökölve életveszélyes feladatokat kell majd végrehajtanom, megpróbáltam szakítani vele, de ez végül nem tartott sokáig. Az én hibám, hogy ilyen szörnyűséget kellett átélnie.

- A szerelmes férfinél a nők mindig elérik, amit akarnak - morogta maga elé a varázsló.

- Nálunk is valahogy így történt - mosolyodott el halványan Harry. - Egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy minden észérv ellenére sikerült meggyőznie, és ismét a karjaimban tartom. Most már tudom, hogy ennek nincs jelentősége. Bármit teszek is, nem tudom megvédeni őt Voldemorttól.

- Ne emészd magad, Harry! - Aberforth felállt a karosszékből. - Sok minden történt ma éjjel, és bizonyára kimerült vagy. Pihenj néhány órát!

A férfi egy gyors pálcamozdulattal heverővé alakította az imént elhagyott ülőalkalmatosságot.

Harry közelebb húzta az ágyhoz a fekhelyet, és ledőlt rá. Feje alá gyömöszölte az egyik díszpárnát, és tekintetét az alvó lányon tartva elhelyezkedett.

- Köszönöm.

- Perselus nyolckor várni fog, ahogy máskor is - szólt vissza az öreg az ajtóból, mielőtt behúzta volna maga mögött.

Még sosem aludtunk egy szobában - gondolta Harry, ahogy nézte Ginnyt. Észre sem vette, mikor nyomta el az álom.

Bármilyen fáradt is volt, Harry automatikusan felébredt, amikor reggel hatkor eljött az elmevédő bájital következő bevételének időpontja. Piton tanította meg erre az apró elme-trükkre, amit talán még mágiának sem lehet nevezni, olyan egyszerű meditatív módszeren alapult. A lényeg az, hogy az utóbbi napokban megbízhatóan működött.

Bevette az elixírt, és gyengéden végigsimított Ginny selymes haján. Gyönyörű volt, ahogy megcsillantak rajta a reggeli nap első sugarai. Miután rendbe szedte magát, halkan elhagyta a szobát, mielőtt még felébresztette volna a lányt motoszkálásával. Bekapott néhány falatot a konyhában, és elindult a dolgozószoba irányába.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére az ajtó ezúttal résnyire nyitva állt. Óvatosan lökte beljebb, de senki nem tartózkodott a helyiségben, mindössze Ardunnia Dumbledore mosolygott le rá festménye cizellált keretéből. A nő egy kecses biccentéssel üdvözölte, majd ismét minden figyelmét az ölében üldögélő ragyogó tollú főnix felé fordította.

Harry letelepedett az egyik karosszékbe, és felidézte magában az elmúlt éjszaka eseményeit. Néhány dolog még mindig nem volt világos számára.

Az ajtó egyszerre csak feltárult, és ő összerezzent a hirtelen betoppanó bájitalmester láttán. A férfi a megszokottnál is mogorvább képet vágott, és szemei alatt sötét árkok húzódtak kialvatlanságáról tanúskodva.

- Csak nem félsz tőlem, Potter? - firtatta cinikus hangszínnel, de ezúttal valahogy nem tűnt szívből jövőnek a hangjából kicsengő gúny. Olyan volt, mintha inkább csalódottság és kiábrándultság színezte volna a bájitalmester szavait.

Harry megdöbbenve ébredt rá, milyen régen szólt hozzá ennyi rideg közönnyel a varázsló. Az utóbbi időben hajdani ellenséges viszonyuk stabil munkakapcsolattá szelídült, sőt, a fiú néha úgy érezte, - mivel mindketten beavatták egymást legféltettebb titkaik egy részébe -, hogy egyszerre távolságtartó, mégis szoros kapcsolat jött létre közöttük.

- Nem félek magától - felelte kissé meglepetten. - Miért gondolja ezt? Talán kellene? Meggyőzött róla, hogy egy oldalon állunk, már nem emlékszik?

- Egy elvetemült gyilkos vagyok, Potter. Újra meggyőződhettél erről a saját szemeddel - köpte a szavakat a férfi.

- Én egészen mást láttam. Maga a tanárom és jelenleg a társam egy olyan küldetésben, ahol teljesen egymásra vagyunk utalva. Maga nélkül nem tudtam volna megmenteni Ginnyt, és talán már egyikünk sem élne - jelentette ki határozottan.

Piton kiismerhetetlen tekintettel méregette, de Harry nem ingott meg.

- Azt a nőt én magam öltem volna meg, ha képes lettem volna rá - tette hozzá lesütve tekintetét.

- Azt hittem, mélyebb hatást tesz majd rád, hogy már másodszor láttál gyilkolni - jegyezte meg vontatott hangon a férfi. - Ezúttal ráadásul még mentségem sincs rá. Bármi történjék is ezután, még ha a _Kis Túlélő_ közbenjárására véletlenül fel is mentenek egyszer Albus Dumbledore megölésének vádja alól, ahogy azt te az elképzeled, Bellatrix Lestrange haláláért mindenképpen felelnem kell egyszer.

- Ezek szerint nem sokszor ölt életében? - kérdezte Harry, és elszoruló torokkal nyelt egyet. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy mivel a férfi halálfaló volt, sokszor lehetett ilyen helyzetben, és már nem viseli meg egy élet kioltása.

- Előfordult már néhányszor - fintorgott Piton. - Ez azonban nem jelenti azt, hogy könnyű megemészteni a történteket. A halálos átok végrehajtása szétszakítja a lelket, ezt te is tudod. Még ha néhány pillanat múlva újra összeforr is, a láthatatlan hegek örökre ottmaradnak. Egy életen át lelkiismeret-furdalás és önvád képében marcangolják az embert, hogy sose feledje el megbocsáthatatlan tettét.

- Még akkor is, ha az illető annyi ember életét keserítette meg, hogy akár százszorosan is megérdemelte a halált? Mint Bellatrix Lestrange?

- Igen.

Harry elgondolkodva figyelte a férfit, miközben megfogalmazta a mondandóját.

- Tudta, hogy a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium a régi mugli rendőrség módszerét követve vérdíjat tűzött ki a legveszélyesebbnek tartott körözött bűnözők fejére? - kérdezte Harry.

Piton meglepetten kapta fel a fejét. Nem ilyen reakcióra számított. Letelepedett a fiúval szemközti karosszékbe és hátradőlve, karjait összefonva maga előtt várta a folytatást.

- Gondolom ez nem sok jót jelent számomra…

- Valóban. A maga szemszögéből kétélű a dolog. Ha valaki élve vagy holtan előkeríti valamelyiküket, az magas jutalomban részesül, sőt kitüntetést kap a varázslótársadalom önfeláldozó szolgálatáért. Ugyanakkor azt is jelenti, hogy bárki bármikor megölheti ezeket a személyeket, soha nem fogják az illetőt elítélni tettéért.

- Honnan tudsz erről?

- Az éjjel olvastam. Roxmorts tele van varázsplakátokkal, amiket az aurorok ragasztottak ki. Azt hiszem, Ginny elrablása vihette rá Rufus Scrimgeourt erre a lépésre.

Piton keserűen felnevetett. Harry ezelőtt még sosem látta nevetni a férfit, és bár ezúttal sem a szívből jövő öröm fakasztotta belőle ezt a reakciót, mégis szokatlan látvány volt.

- Az lesz a legszebb, amikor mellemre tűzik az _Önzetlenül A Varázslótársadalomért Érdemrendet_, amiért megszabadítottam őket egy őrült halálfalótól, azután pedig ugyanazokért a bűntettekért, amiért őt üldözték, végrehajtatják rajtam a dementor-csókot!

- Ne vicceljen ilyesmivel! - pattant fel Harry ingerülten. - Ez nem fog megtörténni!

- Melyik felére gondolsz? - fintorgott cinikusan Piton, és ezúttal valóban maró gúny töltötte meg szavait.

- Mi történt magával? Eddig soha nem volt rá példa, hogy elveszítette volna a higgadtságát - szúrt vissza a fiú, és kijelentésének nyomban meg is volt a hatása.

A bájitalmester elkomorodott, és maga elé meredt.

- Lestrange olyasmit bolygatott fel, amiről azt hittem, sikerült örökre eltemetnem magamban…

Harry összeszedte minden bátorságát, és rákérdezett arra, ami az utóbbi órákban kavargó gondolatainak középpontjában állt.

- Elmondaná mire utalt az a nő? Valóban magára öltötte anyám alakját?

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy valóban tudni akarja-e a választ, de már nem lehetett visszakozni. Elszorult a torka.

A bájitalmesteren jól látszott, hogy nem szívesen emlékszik vissza a történtekre. Végül úgy döntött, hogy még egyszer, utoljára felidézi magában múltja legsötétebb titkát, amiről mindeddig azt hitte, a feledés jótékony homályába vész.

- A végzősök bálján történt, illetve valójában már jóval előtte elkezdődött - kezdett bele vontatott hangon, maga elé meredve a férfi történetbe. - Az első perctől úgy éreztem, hogy nagyon közel állunk egymáshoz… Lilyvel. Más volt, mint a többiek. Nem vette komolyan, és nevetve viselte el undokságomat és gúnyos szavaimat. Mindig jól éreztem magam a társaságában, mert ő elfogadott olyannak, amilyen vagyok, és értékelte a képességeimet… Nyáron gyakran előfordult, hogy együtt tanultunk. Miután anyám meghalt, nem mentem haza többé a szünidőben, hanem egy üresen álló mugli ház padlásán laktam. A roxforti baglyok szerencsére így is mindig megtaláltak. Rendszeresen találkoztunk ilyenkor… Mindig szívesen odaadta a könyveket, amiket a könyvtárból kölcsönzött ki a szünetre, mert nekem szülői engedély híján még erre sem volt lehetőségem. Mindketten örültünk, hogy ilyenkor is van valaki, akivel nyíltan beszélhetünk a varázsvilágról, és megoszthattuk egymással a gondolatainkat. Ahogy teltek az évek, fokozatosan rá kellett ébrednünk, hogy ellentétes irányba visz az utunk. Úgy tűnt, hogy számomra az egyetlen lehetőség az érvényesülésre az, ha beállok Voldemort seregébe. Az sem volt biztos, hogy félvérként befogadnak, azt pedig semmiképpen nem tűrték volna el, hogy bármi közöm legyen egy sárvérűhöz… Lily volt az egyetlen ember, aki igazán ismert engem, és a háttérből végignézte, ahogy kikövezem az egyenes utat magamnak a Sötét Nagyúr felé, és végül beteljesül a sorsom.

A férfi a távolba meredt, mintha emlékei valahol a messzeségben megelevenednének lelki szemei előtt. Harry is felidézte magában az álmokat, melyek nemrég még Perselus Piton múltjának képeit vetítették elé éjszakánként. A bájitalmester fakó hangon beszélt tovább.

- A hetedik év elején, Dumbledore professzor bejelentette, hogy fokozott biztonsági intézkedések mellett abban az évben is megrendezik a Végzősök Bálját. Azonnal eldöntöttem, hogy megkérem Lilyt, legyen a partnerem. Akkor még nem sejtettem, hogy mire rászánom magam, elé állok és megkérdezem, már elígérkezik másnak. Amikor megtudtam, hogy James Potternek mondott igent, porrá tudtam volna átkozni azt a pojácát. Mindkettőnknek rosszul esett ez a helyzet, és hogy ne legyen annyira bántó a visszautasítás, kárpótlásul ígért nekem egy táncot. - A varázsló arcvonásai továbbra is érzelemmentesek voltak, csak a hangja lett valamivel rekedtebb, ahogy folytatta a történetet. - Ezután igyekeztem távol tartani magam tőle, és az őt egyre többször körülvevő griffendéles társaságtól. Egy napon Bellatrix Black hozzám lépett a Mardekár klubhelyiségében, és miközben alig leplezte, mennyire lenéz a származásom miatt, randevúra hívott. Szép volt, népszerű és kegyetlen. Bárkit megkaphatott, és mindenkit könnyedén eldobott. Már akkor is élvezte a hatalmat. Természetesnek vette, hogy egy ilyen gazdag, aranyvérű családból származó boszorkánynak mindenki azonnal igent mond. Egy percig sem vettem komolyan. Mivel mindig távolságtartó voltam a hozzá hasonlókkal, és mardekáros lévén fel voltam vértezve az alakoskodás minden praktikája ellen, így hát utánajártam, mi az oka hirtelen jött közeledési szándékának. Kiderült, hogy nemrég rajtakapták, amint egy sárvérűvel paráználkodott, és hogy eltussolja aranyvér mániás felmenői előtt a dolgot, engem, a leendő halálfalót akart felmutatni otthon, mint szeretőjét. Felfordult a gyomrom a gondolatra, hogy ilyen módon kihasználjanak, és el sem tudtam képzelni, hogy bárki előtt Bellatrix Black partnereként szerepeljek. Azzal azonban nem számoltam, hogy a női hiúság megsértése milyen mélységes gyűlöletet tud szabadjára engedni. Ettől kezdve megfigyelés alatt tartott, és nem kellett hozzá sok idő, hogy észrevegye az apró jeleket, amelyek James Pottert is nyomra vezették. Nem sejtettem, milyen alávaló bosszút forral.

Piton elhallgatott, és Harry nem mert megszólalni, nehogy megzavarja, amint emlékezete könyvében lapozgat. Amikor már azt hitte, nem lesz folytatás, a férfi újra megszólalt, az eddiginél is mélyebb hangon.

- Mire elérkezett a bál, tisztában voltam vele, hogy sosem lehetünk együtt, mert már a karomon viseltem a Sötét Jegyet… Amint beléptek a bálterembe, mindenki arról kezdett sustorogni, hogy ők az _álompár_. Rosszul voltam tőle, hogy más karjaiban látom keringőzni, más fogja a derekát, más szemébe nevet. Amikor kitáncolták magukat, és Potter elment, hogy töklevet hozzon hölgyének, megragadtam az alkalmat és hozzá léptem. Sosem felejtem el azt a ragyogó mosolyt és azt a csillogó, zöld szempárt. Gyönyörű volt, és látszott, mennyire élvezi az életet. Vállalva minden negatív következményt, betartotta az ígéretét. Az a tánc maga volt a harmónia, ami mindig is hiányzott az életemből… Amikor vége volt, láttam, hogy pálcáját kivonva közeledik felénk Potter. Oldalán Black vonult, nyomukban pedig Lupin és Pettigrew koslatott. Nem akartam Lilyt ennél is kellemetlenebb helyzetbe hozni, ezért mielőtt kitört volna a botrány visszavonultam a parkba. Kihallatszott a zene, és csak néztem a csillagokat. Egyszerre voltam életemben először boldog, és magányosabb, mint addig bármikor… Egyszer csak ruhasuhogást hallottam, és amikor megfordultam, láttam, hogy ő szalad utánam. Mielőtt még megkérdezhettem volna, mi történt, a karomba vetette magát… A csókjában annyi szenvedély volt, hogy elveszítettem a fejem. Nem gondolkodtam, nem fogtam fel, hogy ő ilyesmit soha nem tenne… A Vadőrlak melletti fészerben, a szalmában kötöttünk ki, egy sérült unikornis mellett. Annyira el akartam hinni, hogy még magamat is képes voltam becsapni… Akkor eszméltem rá, mi történt valójában, amikor a karomban tartott lány zöld szemének színe hirtelen feketébe fordult, a mellkasomat beterítő vörös-arany hajzuhatag pedig hollófeketévé sötétült… Az a kárörvendő kacaj, még mindig a fülemben cseng… Bemocskolta annak az estének még az emlékét is. Csak azért nem öltem meg abban a pillanatban, mert még időben eltűntette a pálcámat. Ha akkor megtettem volna, Lily talán ma is élne…

Harry tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta a varázslót. Ebben a pillanatban vált világossá számára, hogy az előtte ülő férfi, minden cinizmusa, rosszindulata, kegyetlensége és érzelemmentes vonásai ellenére ugyanolyan sebezhető, mint bárki más, és legbelül még mindig lángolnak benne az évekig elfojtott érzelmek.

Piton mindebből semmit nem vett észre. Üveges szemekkel a távolba meredt, és úgy tűnt nincs tudatában a fiú jelenlétének. Percekbe telt, mire egyszer csak pislogott egyet, majd hirtelen felpattanva előkapta pálcáját és Harry felé fordult.

A fiú egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy a férfi megbünteti azért, mert megismerte a sebezhető pontját, mindjárt rázúdítja minden felgyülemlett haragját, megátkozza. Azonban egészen más történt.

- Szeretném, ha végrehajtanál rajtam egy emléktörlő varázslatot. Mivel az emléknek nagyon mély érzelmi indíttatása van számomra, nem valószínű, hogy saját magamon el tudnám végezni a műveletet.

- Ezt ne kérje tőlem. Nem tudom megtenni - válaszolta, mire végre megtalálta a hangját.

- Ragaszkodom hozzá, Potter! Ennyivel tartozol nekem azért, mert rendszeresen megmentem az életed!

- Valóban tartozom magának, bár úgy emlékszem, a legutóbb megegyeztünk, hogy ebben kvittek vagyunk.

- Azt hittem ennyit megteszel, amiért segítettem megmenteni Miss Weasley életét!

Harry némán bámulta a férfi indulattól lángoló szemeit.

- Rendben, de kizárólag azért teszem, mert segíteni szeretnék, hogy visszanyerje a lelki nyugalmát. Mit kell tennem?

- Ahogy az általam adott könyvben is olvashattad, az emléktörlésnél bizonyos fokú legillimenicát alkalmaznak. Ilyenkor csak annyira lépnek be az alany elméjébe, hogy kiválasszák a törölni vágyott emlékszálat. Ezt kell megragadni, amikor kimondják a varázsigét. Neked könnyű dolgod lesz, hiszen amint belépsz az elmémbe, felkínálom neked, amit keresel. Először megmutatom, miről lesz szó. Kezdd el!

_- Legillimens!_

Harry néhány pillanattal később elszörnyedve szakította meg a kapcsolatot a bájitalmesterrel.

- Ezt nem teheti! Miért akarja kitörölni az egész estét?

- Nem értem, mi bajod van ezzel, Potter! Tedd, amit mondtam!

- De hát… Valaki így emlékszik rá… Valaki, aki szerette őt… Ha ő nem is él, magának akkor is sokat jelent… Ha kitörölném, az olyan lenne, mintha újra meghalna…

- Hát nem érted?! Nem bírom elviselni, hogy életem legboldogabb emléke egyúttal a leggyötrelmesebb is!

Harry szótlanul meredt a férfire, miközben egymást kergették a fejében a gondolatok.

_- Legillimens! - _kiáltotta, és ezúttal mélyebbre hatolt a Piton által felkínált emlékben. Ahogy már sokszor gyakorolták, végigsimította a felkínált, fényesen ragyogó emlékfonalat, amely kiemelkedett az előtte örvénylő forgatag legmélyéből.

A férfi nem akadályozta meg, hogy megvizsgálja, amit talált, hiszen a fiú ismerte már az emlék tartalmát. Harry azonban ezúttal mást keresett.

Felidézte magában a könyvben olvasottakat. Jól emlékezett mindenre, még ha nem is volt alkalma azóta a gyakorlatban kipróbálni a tanultakat. Most itt volt az alkalom. Megpróbált a megérzéseire hagyatkozva olyan gyorsan átsuhanni a részletek felett, hogy minél kevesebb kép villanjon fel belőle egészen addig a pontig, ahol Piton kavargó érzelmekkel kilépett a csillagos égbolt alá. - _Exmemoriam! _

Piton megtántorodott, és tágra meredt szemmel bámulta Harry rászegezett pálcáját.

- Megtetted?

- Igen.

- Az nem lehet, ugyanis még mindig emlékszem. Úgy érzem, nem pontosan az történt, amit megbeszéltünk - jelentette ki halvány bizonytalansággal hangjában a bájitalmester. Érezte, hogy valami hiányzik, de sejtelme sem volt, hogy mi lehet az. Valahol belül mégis elégedetten konstatálta, hogy Harry tökéletesen elsajátította az emléktörlés technikáját.

- Végrehajtottam, amit kért. Higgye el, pontosan azt tettem, amit kellett - válaszolta Harry, igyekezve elnyomni a szavai mögött rejlő nyilvánvaló kétértelműséget.

- Rá fogok jönni, hogy valójában mit tettél!

- Maga tudja, de jobban tenné, ha ezúttal végre megbízna bennem. - Harry keményen állta a tekintetét.

Piton szeme megrebbent, de végül nem erőltette tovább a dolgot. A fiú pálcájára esett a tekintete.

- Ez a tartalék pálcád, ugye?

- Igen. Láthatta, ahogy az az őrül nő összetörte a másikat.

A bájitalmester talárja egyik rejtett zsebéből két rövid fadarabot vett ki, és az asztalra helyezte.

- Ha akarod, tedd el emlékbe, de jobb lenne azonnal megsemmisíteni. Nem hagyhattam a helyszínen - tette hozzá magyarázatképpen.

- Köszönöm. - Harry meghatottan bámulta a pálcát, ami annyiszor segítségére volt, és a temetőben, amikor Voldemort újra testet öltött, az életét is megmentette.

Piton ekkor mellé helyezte a fél pár ikertükröt is, amit Bellatrix Lestrange elvett Ginnytől.

- Ó! Hát ez is megvan? - örvendezett, és a kezébe vette.

A férfi kurtát biccentett, jelezve, hogy ezt nem tekinti válaszra méltó megjegyzésnek. Harry megköszörülte a torkát, és inkább valami sokkal fontosabbra kérdezett rá.

- Járt a londoni Malfoy-házban?

- Narcissa Malfoy már nem emlékszik semmilyen megszeghetetlen esküre - jelentette ki a varázsló a lényegre szorítkozva.

- Köszönöm, hogy életben hagyta…

- Ne köszöngess már állandóan, Potter! Az agyamra mész! - mordult rá ingerülten a férfi. - Inkább nézd meg a barátnődet, felébredt-e már!

- Hát jó. - Harry zavartan álldogált a varázsló szikrázó tekintetének kereszttűzében, mivel még meg akarta köszönni azt is, hogy az általa készített bájital meggyógyította a lányt. Végül úgy döntött, hogy jobb, ha ez a legközelebbi alkalomra marad, és kifelé indult. Az ajtóban megállt. - Ha felébredt, megmutathatom neki a házat?

- Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, amíg engem nem árulsz el, nem avatod be a titkaidba, és nem kerültök a szemem elé. Ha végeztetek, vidd vissza a Roxfortba! Este beszélünk, addig a laborban leszek.

Piton hátat fordított, és fújtatva a polchoz lépett. Harry még látta, ahogy leemeli a polcról Albus Dumbledore régi merengőjét.

Ahogy Ginny felnyitotta a szemét, első pillantása egy kócos fekete üstökre, és két ragyogó zöld szempárra esett. A fiú széles mosollyal arcán üdvözölte.

- Szia Ginny! Hogy vagy?

- Harry! - Ginny felült, átölelte kedvesét, és szorosan hozzábújt.

- Ne aggódj, most már minden rendben van. - Harry úgy érezte, soha többé nem akarja elengedni.

- Mi történt? Hol vagyok? - nézett körül a lány az otthonos kis szobában, lassan kibontakozva karjaiból.

- Ez itt Dumbledore-Menedéke, Ginny. Biztonságban vagy.

- Hogy találtál meg? Meddig tartott? Mióta alszom? Anyáék tudják már?

- Csak haladjunk szépen sorban, jó - nevetett rá kedvesen. - A szüleid Ron és Hermione révén már biztosan tudják, hogy megmenekültél.

- Mesélj el mindent!

- Szeretném, ha te kezdenéd. Senki nem tudja, mi történt Roxmortsban.

- Egy ismeretlen fiú lépett hozzám, amíg vártam a soromra - kezdett mesélni a lány. - Azt mondta, hogy mátka-gyűrűt szeretne venni a menyasszonyának, de meglepetésnek szánja, és nem tud választani. Néhány méterre volt a Varázsgyűrű üzlet, és azt kérte, hogy csak nézzem meg a kirakatot, és mutassam meg, melyik a legszebb, mert ő nem ért hozzá. Amikor közelebb léptem, egyszerűen karon fogott, és hoppanálni készült. Csak annyi időm volt, hogy a földre ejtsem a karkötőt, amit reggel nem volt időm felvenni, mert késésben voltam, és csak a zsebembe gyömöszöltem. Valami luxuspalotába érkeztünk. Nemsokára visszanyerte a saját alakját, akkor jöttem rá, hogy ő Draco, és valamelyik Malfoy-birtokon lehetünk. Bellatrix Lestrange is ott volt. Próbáltam védekezni, de az a nő azonnal lefegyverzett. Azt hiszem, _Imperius_ átokkal kényszeríthettek, hogy igyak töklevet. - Ginny szája remegni kezdett, és könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. - Azt hiszem, veritaserum volt benne, mert ezután csak kérdezgettek, és én mindenre válaszoltam.

- Semmi baj. Nem tehettél volna semmit - vigasztalta Harry, gyengéden átölelve.

- Igazad volt, Harry, hogy nem árultad el a titkaidat. Sosem kellett volna kételkednem benne - hüppögte, és könnyei végigfolytak az arcán. - Azt hitték, továbbra is eltitkolok valamit, ezért Bellatrix többször is megátkozott… Amikor megunta őrjöngeni kezdett, és otthagyott a földön. Nem tudom mennyi idő telt el, de amikor újra hívtál a tükrön át, Malfoy éppen a közelben volt és meghallotta. Próbáltam megakadályozni, hogy elvegye, dulakodtunk, de akkor odaért az a boszorka is, és innentől semmire nem emlékszem.

- Azt mondták, hogy ha átadom magam nekik, téged sértetlenül elengednek - vette át a szót a fiú. - Szerencsére ezúttal volt annyi eszem, hogy nem mentem egyedül, és mindketten ennek köszönhetjük az életünket. Malfoynak törölve lettek az emlékei az egészről, Bellatrix Lestrange pedig már nem él.

- Ugye, nem te… - kapott levegő után Ginny.

- Nem - nyugtatta meg kedvesét Harry. - Bár amikor megtudtam, hogy édesanyám halála is közvetve az ő lelkén szárad, azt hiszem, meg tudtam volna tenni. Lavender Brownt is ő ölte meg.

Ginny ismét hozzábújt és vigasztalón átkarolta.

- Mondd csak, már teljesen jól vagy?

- Igen. Kutya bajom.

- Akkor gyere velem! Megmutatom a házat! - emelkedett fel mosolyogva Harry, és a lány lelkesen követte.

Kézen fogva szinte az egész házat bejárták. Harry sorra megmutatta a lánynak az étkezőt, a konyhát - ahol bekaptak néhány szendvicset -, a könyvtárat, és a dolgozószobát. Ginny ámulva hallgatta végig Ardunnia Dumbledore történetét, amit Harry eddig csak Ronnal és Hermionéval osztott meg. Körbesétáltak a majdnem-körfolyosón, amelynek földig érő ablakain ragyogó napfény áradt be, majd kiléptek a belső udvart elfoglaló, varázslatos rózsakertbe.

- Már jobban van? - fordult hozzájuk köszönés helyett Aberforth, aki az egyik kerti padon olvasgatott.

- Köszönöm, már sokkal jobban érzem magam - felelte mosolyogva Ginny.

- Ginny, ő itt Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore fivére. A hölgy pedig a barátnőm - mutatta be őket egymásnak Harry.

- Már sokat hallottam önről - felelte a varázsló, és közben Harryre kacsintott.

Az illedelmes üdvözlő formula sokat sejtető tartalmat kapott, a férfi szokatlanul csillogó szemeinek hatására, és Ginny pirosra gyúlva inkább a puha léptekkel közeledő kneazel felé fordította figyelmét, hogy leplezze zavarát.

Spotty, amúgy kneazel módra finoman szimatolva felmérte az új látogatót, majd hangos dorombolással üdvözölte Harryt, és láthatóan elfogadta a vendéget is.

- Gyönyörű ez a hely - nézett körül a lány.

- Érezze csak otthon magát! Ön is szívesen látott vendég itt, akárcsak Harry.

- Köszönöm. Sajnos nem maradhatunk sokáig - mentegetőzött Ginny. - Vissza kell térnünk a Roxfortba, hogy megnyugtassuk a szüleimet, és az igazgatónőt, hogy jól vagyok.

- Na igen. Nem hiányzik, hogy feleslegesen fokozzák a pánikot - jegyezte meg Aberforth.

- Jobb lesz, ha azonnal indulunk - indítványozta Harry karon fogva barátnőjét.

- Értem. Akkor hát, jó utat!

- Viszontlátásra!

A két fiatal sietve hagyta el a rózsakertet, az idős varázsló pedig gondolataiba merülve letelepedett Spotty mellé egy padra.

Már sötétedett, amikor Harry visszatért Dumbledore-Menedékébe. Vacsora után Aberforth visszavonult a szobájába, Piton pedig lehet, hogy a házban sem volt, mivel színét sem látták.

A fiú kiült a rózsakertbe, és gondolataiba merülve bámulta az utolsó napsugarak vöröslő fényében fürdő virágokat.

Szorongva gondolt arra, mennyire megviselte Ginnyt, hogy újra elhagyta a kastélyt. Éppen csak beszámoltak McGalagony professzornak a történtekről, megnyugtatták a Weasley szülőket, és Harry máris a Nagyteremben találta magát, ahol újra együtt vacsorázott barátaival a Griffendél asztalánál.

Boldognak kellett volna lennie, hogy végre ismét együtt lehet velük, ám végig kirekesztettnek érezte magát nyomasztóan kavargó gondolatai miatt.

Természetesen Harry nem osztotta meg az igazgatónővel Perselus Piton szerepét az eseményekben, hanem kissé kozmetikázta a történteket. Bellatrix Lestrange halálát sikerült a ledőlő oszlopok által okozott belesetnek feltűntetnie, de rettentő nehezen viselte Ron áradozását kitartó szerencséjéről. Molly és Arthur Weasley is percekig hálálkodtak lányuk újbóli megmentéséért, holott a fiú tisztában volt vele, hogy valójában miatta került Ginny életveszélybe.

Ginny szorosan az oldalához simult, barátai megkönnyebbülten mosolyogtak, és Ron szokásos falánkságán évődtek, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lett volna.

Egy alig hallható hangocska azonban végig halkan duruzsolt a belsejében: „Nem szabadna itt lenned! Még úgy is veszélyt jelentesz rájuk, ha nem vagy itt, mi történne, ha egyszer elfelejtenéd bevenni az elixírt, és Voldemort megtalálná az utat lelkének kiszakított darabjához…"

Mióta tisztában volt vele, mit hordoz magában, Harry mindent másképpen látott. Érezte, hogy többé semmi sem lesz olyan, mint azelőtt, legalábbis addig nem, amíg örökre meg nem szabadulnak Voldemorttól. Abba bele sem mert gondolni, hogy ez számára mit jelent majd.

Az igazgatónő szemrehányásait és barátai aggodalmát elviselni azonban még mindig könnyebb volt, mint ismét elhagyni az iskolát.

A nap végre teljesen eltűnt a Merengő-völgyet körülölelő dombok mögött, s ezzel sötétség borult a kertre. A szellő suttogva borzolta a leveleket, és Harry hirtelen ráébredt, hogy egy talár suhogását hallja. Ahogy felnézett, Piton magas, vékony alakjának sziluettjét látta tornyosulni maga mellett.

Vajon, hogy csinálja, hogy ha akarja, szinte a semmiből tűnik elő? - gondolta Harry, bár sejtette, hogy erre az évtizedes kémtevékenységben rejlik a magyarázat.

- Híreket hoztam - jelentette ki fagyosan a bájitalmester. Hangja baljóslatúnak hangzott a sötétben, és hallatára a fiút szorongás fogta el.

- Rossz hírek, igaz?

A férfi nem válaszolt, de talárja suhogásából ítélve letelepedett a padra.

- A Sötét Nagyúr ezúttal minden erejét összevonva a Roxfort ellen készül. Azt reméli, hogy a tegnapi eset után, a barátaid védelmében az iskolában maradsz, és így két legyet üt egy csapásra.

Harry lélegzete elakadt, ahogy a félelem felkúszott a gyomrából, és elszorította a torkát. Felvillantak előtte annak a rettenetes éjszakának a képei, amikor a halálfalók behatoltak a Roxfort falai közé. Akkor elveszítették a legerősebb varázslót, aki puszta jelenlétével is távolt tudta tartani Voldemortot az iskolától. Ma már tisztában volt vele, hogy ha nem Piton teszi meg, akkor egy másik halálfaló vitte volna véghez Draco Malfoy küldetését.

- Miért pont a Roxfortot akarja ennyire? Miért nem a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot foglalja el?

- Vannak nyilvánvaló előnyök, melyek megszerzése komoly előnyt, vagy akár győzelmet jelentene számára.

- Mire gondol?

- Az iskola igen erős mágikus védelemmel rendelkezik, és hatékony ellenpólus lehetne a minisztérium elleni támadás esetén. A brit varázslótársadalom gyermekei e falak között élnek, és családjuk bármit megtenne, ha túszul ejtenék őket. Ezen felül, a négy alapító által mágiával megerősített falak, melyeket a mindenkori iskolaigazgatók folyamatosan megerősítettek az évszázadok folyamán, páratlan lehetőségeket rejtenek. A mindent átitató mágia sokrétűen kiaknázható, ám az is lehet, hogy a Nagyúrnak konkrét terve van talán a Titkok Kamrájával, vagy az általa létrehozott kürtővel kapcsolatban.

- Van még valami információja a támadásról? Mikor és hogyan tervezik?

- Egy elterelő akcióval le akarják kötni az aurorok figyelmét, ezért a muglik egyik legnépszerűbb rendezvényére, az angol labdarúgó kupa döntőjére fogják az első csapást mérni. Mialatt a Nagyúr mellé állt óriások, és a dementorok zavart és pánikot keltenek, addig az összes halálfaló a Roxfort kastély kapujához hoppanál majd.

- De hát az lehetetlen! A birtok területén nem tudnak hoppanálni!

- Bizonyára addigra valaki ki fogja iktatni a védelmi rendszert.

- Miről beszél?

- Az iskola védelmi rendszerének kulcsa az óra és az óratorony. Ezt rendszerint csak az iskola igazgatója tudja kezelni, legalábbis a hagyomány szerint eddig így volt. Az óriási mágikus szerkezet valójában azt az állandóan működésben lévő mágikus teret gerjeszti, amely az egész épületet áthatja. Olyan, mintha a Roxfort lüktető szíve volna.

- Mi történik, ha egyszer csak megáll?

- Ezt senki nem tudja, mert még nem volt rá példa a Roxfort történetében. Annyi azonban sejthető, hogy a kastély falai között fennálló hoppanálás-gátló teret is az óra működése terjeszti ki a birtok egész területére.

- Tehát, ha leállítják, Voldemort akár az iskola kapujához is hoppanálhat a seregével?! - Harry szívverése kihagyott egy pillanatra, majd vágtató paripaként lódult meg. - És a titkos folyosók? - nyögte.

- Azokat lezáratták közvetlenül Dumbledore professzor halála után, Potter. Azt hittem ezzel tisztában vagy, elvégre te ott voltál a kastélyban. Ha áruló van az iskolában, akkor más úton kellett bejutnia.

- Azonnal értesítenünk kell az igazgatónőt, és a minisztériumot! - pattant fel Harry.

- Szerinted hinnének neked? - Piton hanghordozásából egyértelmű volt, hogy a sötétség leple alatt gúnyosan felvonja a szemöldökét.

- Minerva McGalagony biztosan kitalálna valamit - ellenkezett Harry. - Megkérem, hogy holnapra hívja össze a Főnix Rendjét a Roxfortban, és ott beszámolunk mindenről.

- Talán _beszámolsz - _javította ki morogva a férfi.

- Téved. Itt az ideje, hogy ők is megtudják az igazságot. Mivel már nincs mit titkolni, beavatom őket is a horcruxok dolgába, és egyúttal beszámolunk a maga szerepéről is az eseményekben. Szükségem van magára. Ön az egyetlen, aki tisztában van mi fog történni Voldemort és köztem, és ha be kell avatkozni, csak magára számíthatok - győzködte Harry a varázslót, és örült, hogy ezúttal nem kell a bájitalmester éjfekete szemeinek pillantását elviselnie. - Ezzel legalább biztosítjuk, hogy az ütközetben nem kell majd hátbatámadástól tartania.

- Mielőtt még kinyitnád a szád, engem felkoncolnak - fanyalgott a férfi.

- Maga kiábrándítva jön, és a köpenyemet fogja használni, amíg nem jön el a megfelelő pillanat.

Harry szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy a férfi fanyar, kárörvendő, nála akár mosolynak is beillő fintorral elhúzza a száját, és maga is elmosolyodott, ahogy elképzelte a rend tagjainak várható reakcióját.


	46. Chapter 46

46. fejezet - Haditanács

Perselus Piton Dumbledore-Menedékének folyosóján állva figyelte, ahogy Harry a tőle tanult varázslattal megidézi fénylő szarvasát, és üzenetet küld vele.

„_McGalagony professzor! Tudomásomra jutott, hogy Voldemort egy hét múlva támadást tervez a Roxfort ellen. Kérem, hívja össze holnap estére a Főnix Rendjét, és találkozzunk este, takarodó után, a hetedik emeleten, Badar Barnabás festménye előtt."_

Miután Harry patrónusa eltűnt az iskolába küldött üzenettel, nem kellett sokáig várniuk. Minerva McGalagony válasza rövidesen megérkezett.

„_Aki meg tud jelenni, ott lesz holnap este tízkor, ahol kívánja. Vigyázzon magára, Potter!"_

- Minden rendben - fordult Harry a mellette várakozó Pitonhoz. - Holnap este a Szükség Szobájában összeül a Főnix Rendje.

A bájitalmester komoran bólintott, majd a fiú kezébe nyomott egy újabb, teli fiola elmevédő elixírt.

- Gondoltam, már fogytán lehet a készleted.

Az üvegcsét a meglepett fiú kezébe nyomta, és lobogó talárral eltűnt a folyosó kanyarulatában.

Mielőtt lefeküdt, Harry üzenetet küldött a barátainak és Ginnynek is. Ront és Hermionét értesítette a gyűlés időpontjáról, és kérte, hogy ők is legyenek ott.

Ginny nagyon hiányzott neki, és szörnyen aggasztotta, hogy nem beszélhet kedvesével, és nem tudja, mi van vele. Eldöntötte, hogy bármi történt is legutóbb, a fél ikertükröt mindenképpen visszaadja neki, hogy tarthassák a kapcsolatot, ha újra elhagyja az iskolát.

Másnap este már sötétbe burkolózott a táj a csillagos égbolt alatt, amikor három alak lépett ki Dumbledore-Menedékének ajtaján. Piton mogorván öltötte magára a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, Harry pedig reménykedve pillantott Aberforth Dumbledore-ra. Bár nem volt könnyű meggyőznie, végül sikerült rábeszélnie, hogy velük tartson az idős varázsló is. Úgy gondolta, hogy amikor beszámol majd a rend tagjainak, a varázsló a megfelelő pontokon alátámasztja az utóbbi hónapok történéseit, és abban is reménykedett, hogy segítségével könnyebben meg tudja győzni őket Piton helyzetéről.

- Még mindig nem hiszem, hogy van értelme ennek az egésznek - morogta Piton a sötétben, miközben a hoppanálási pont felé gyalogoltak.

- Csak bízd ránk magad, Perselus! Ha nem jól mennek a dolgok, egyszerűen a köpeny alatt maradsz és kész - felelte Aberforth, és hallatszott a hangján, hogy már elege van a bájitalmester húzódozásából.

- Még azt kell hinnem, hogy fél - jegyezte meg Harry, és nem is csalódott. Piton ezután már egy szót sem szólt.

A Roxfort kastély hetedik emeletén jókora csődület fogadta Harryt, Aberforth-t és a láthatatlanul mögöttük lépkedő Pitont. Legalább húszan álldogáltak Badar Barnabás festménye előtt, akit szokás szerint éppen agyba-főbe vertek a trollok.

Meglepetten pillantott rájuk az éppen Ronnal és Hermionéval vitatkozó Minerva McGalagony és a körülöttük állók. Ott volt Arthur és Molly Weasley, Fred, George és Charlie, Bill és Fleur, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rémszem Mordon, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle, Flitwick és Bimba professzor, Madam Hooch, Horatius Lumpsluck, a tanári kar többi tagja, valamint legnagyobb meglepetésükre a feltehetően frissen szabadult Mundungus Fletcher is.

- Mit történt? - kérdezte Harry miután mindenkit üdvözölt, és azoknak, akik nem ismerték bemutatta a vele lévő idős varázslót.

- Ronnak ágyban van a helye takarodó után - vette át a szót, és lépett előre ingerülten Molly Weasley.

- De anya! - méltatlankodott vörösre gyúlt arccal a fiú.

- Mrs. Weasley, én hívtam ide Ront és Hermionét - mondta Harry, és minden bátorságát összeszedve kihúzta magát az asszony előtt. - Be szeretnék számolni a Rendnek néhány fontos dologról, aminek nagy részéről a barátaim már eleve tudnak, tehát semmi akadálya, hogy jelen legyenek.

- Hát jó! Legyen! Az én szavam itt már úgysem ér semmit - pityeredett el. Férje a karjaiba vonta, és félrehúzódva igyekezett megvigasztalni.

Harry megpróbálta kiszorítani tudatából az iménti közjátékot, és fel-alá kezdett sétálni a szemközti sima falfelület előtt.

„_Kell egy hely, ami a Főnix Rendjének új, biztonságos főhadiszállása lehet. Kell egy hely…"_

Nemsokára megjelent a falban a boltíves, szépen faragott ajtó, és Harry a többiek meglepett tekintetétől kísérve nyomban belépett. Odabent ámulva nézett szét, akárcsak a többiek, akik sorban követték.

Az eléjük táruló, kör alakú terem falait vörös-arany falikárpit, a padlót puha vörös szőnyeg borította. A helyiség közepén egy hatalmas, kör alakú asztal állt, a közepén aranyozott főnix berakással. Harry a szoba szemközti falán látható festményre függesztette tekintetét, és megdermedt. A képről Albus Dumbledore nézett le rá átható kék szemeivel, félhold alakú szemüvege fölött.

- Nahát! Hogy kerül ide, Dumbledore professzor? - lépett közelebb a fiú.

- Jó, hogy látlak, Harry. A többieket szintén örömmel üdvözlöm - biccentett a rendtagok felé a varázsló. - Milyen helyiség ez, fiam? - fordult ismét Harryhez, miután alaposan körülnézett a teremben.

- Ez a Szükség Szobája. Azt hiszem, ez az állapota nem más, mint a Főnix Rendjének ideális főhadiszállása.

- Valóban. Akkor hát, nem véletlen, hogy egy portrém itt is található - kacsintott rá a férfi.

Jó néhány percbe beletelt, mire mindenki váltott néhány szót a volt igazgató portréjával, és utána megtalálta a helyét az asztal körül. Amikor végre mindenki helyet foglalt, mindössze egyetlen szék maradt üresen. A fiú óvatosan úgy intézte, hogy a szabad hely tőle jobbra legyen, közvetlenül mellette, annak túloldalán pedig a szintén ügyesen helyezkedő Aberforth foglalt helyet. Balján Hermione és Ron ültek egymás mellett.

- Köszönöm, hogy aki tudott, eljött - emelkedett szólásra az igazgatónő. - Ezt a gyűlést Harry Potter kérésére hívtam össze, mert állítólag nagyon fontos hírei vannak számunkra.

- Így van. Ha valaki nem ismerné, ez a terem ahol vagyunk a Szükség Szobája. Különlegessége abban rejlik, hogy mindig azt a funkciót elégíti ki, amelyet megidézője igényel. Ezúttal a Főnix Rendjének ideális főhadiszállását kértem, és amint láthatják, meg is felel ennek a célnak. Ráadásul teljesen feltérképezhetetlen.

- Milyen támadásról szerzett tudomást, Potter? - tért a tárgyra McGalagony professzor. - Mondjon el mindent!

- Biztos forrásból értesültem róla, hogy Voldemort rövidesen megtámadja a Roxfortot. - A jelenlévők nagy részének elakadt a lélegzete, néhányan viszont hitetlenül csóválták a fejüket, láthatóan kétségbe vonva szavait. - Feltehetőleg egy áruló tartózkodik a kastélyban, ezért kénytelen vagyok indítványozni, hogy minden jelenlévőt ellenőrizzünk le, nem áll-e Imperius átok, vagy Százfűlé-főzet hatása alatt, mielőtt előadnám, amit tudok.

A Rend Tagjai közül néhányan megbotránkozva néztek össze ekkora szemtelenség hallatán, és morgolódni kezdtek.

- Hogy képzelhetsz ilyesmit rólunk, fiacskám - nyekeregte Dedalus Diggle, és ezúttal nyoma sem volt arcán az első találkozáskor látott tiszteletnek. McGalagony professzor is furcsán méregette a fiút, de Mordon közismert paranoiája ezúttal kapóra jött.

- A fiúnak igaza van – recsegte a kivénhedt aruror. - Ha valóban fontos a kölyök mondanivalója, akkor ez a legkevesebb, amit meg kell tennünk!

- Rendben van, Alastor, akkor hát lásson neki.

Legalább fél órába telt, mire minden jelenlévőt megvizsgáltak a szükséges varázslatokkal. Mordont Shacklebolt vizsgálta meg, és miután bebizonyosodott, hogy mindannyian befolyásolás mentes állapotban, és saját személyükben vannak jelen, kissé elégedetlenül foglalták el ismét a helyüket.

- Most már rátérhet a mondanivalójára, Potter! - szólította fel az igazgatónő Harryt, aki ezúttal fenntartások nélkül beszélni kezdett.

- Voldemort alig egy hét múlva kétfrontos támadást tervez. Először a muglik futball kupa döntőjén egy elterelő támadást fognak végrehajtani az óriások és a dementorok. Ezalatt egy második hullámban Voldemort és az összes halálfaló ide fog hoppanálni a kastély bejáratához.

- Az lehetetlen! - vágott közbe az igazgatónő, és többen helyeslően bólogattak a kijelentésre. - Mindenki tudja, hogy a birtok területén nem lehet hoppanálni.

- Így van. A kastély falai között kialakított hoppanálás-gátló teret azonban az alapítók által létrehozott, óriási óraszerkezet működése terjeszti ki a birtok egész területére. Voldemort tervei szerint valaki meg fogja állítani az ingát a megfelelő időpontban, így akadálytalanul ostrom alá vehetik a kastélyt a halálfalók.

- Harry, van erre valami bizonyítékod is? - kérdezte Mr. Weasley.

- Igen, de erre kicsit később szeretnék visszatérni. Van még néhány dolog, amit tudniuk kell.

- Folytasd csak, Harry, hallgatunk - bíztatta Lupin.

A fiú segítséget remélve nézett barátaira, akik ugyan megszeppentek a hallottaktól, mégis bíztatóan mosolyogtak rá. Mély lélegzetet vett, és feltette a legfontosabb kérdést.

- Hallottak már valaha horcruxokról? - A teremben néhányan kővé dermedtek, a többiek pedig értetlenül tekingettek a többiekre. Harry nem is várt választ a költői kérdésre, hanem folytatta. - Ez egy réges-régen elfelejtett, tiltott varázslat, mely végül is halhatatlanná teszi azt, aki véghezviszi. - A hallgatóság döbbent csendben hallgatta. - Ha valaki gyilkosságot követ el, a lelke meghasad, majd néhány pillanat múlva ismét összeforr. Voldemort az egyik legsötétebb, ősi fekete mágia segítségével az így leszakadt lélekdarabokat egy-egy számára nagy jelentőséggel bíró tárgyba zárta. Amíg a lélek minden fellelhető darabját nem pusztítják el, az illető nem hal meg, legfeljebb elveszíti a testét. Pontosan ez történt vele, tizenhat évvel ezelőtt.

- Tehát Tudjukkit nem lehet megölni? - motyogta Mrs. Weasley remegő ajkakkal.

- Addig nem, amíg minden horcruxot el nem pusztítottunk.

- Hogyhogy mindet? - kérdezte tárgyilagos hangon Rémszem. - Hány van neki?

- Dumbledore professzor úgy sejtette, hogy Voldemort hat horcruxot hozott létre, és így hét részre szakította a lelkét. - A néma csendben a kétségbeesés hangulata terjengett. - Szerencsére már csak egyetlen horcrux létezik, a többit sikerült elpusztítani. Az igazgató úr halálának estéjén is az egyik horcrux megszerzéséért hagytuk el az iskolát, de sajnálatos módon semmi sem úgy sikerült azon a napon, mint ahogy kellett volna. - Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és egy kis ugrással folytatta a beszámolót. - Az első horcruxot sok évvel ezelőtt Regulus Black és egy társa pusztították el, ez Mardekár Malazár medálja volt. A másodikat, amit Lucius Malfoy csempészett Ginny Weasley keze ügyébe amikor másodéves voltam, nekem sikerült megsemmisítenem, amikor megöltem a Titkok Kamrájában élő baziliszkuszt, és Tom Denem naplójába döftem a kígyó méregfogát. A harmadikat, a Voldemort szüleitől származó Gomold-gyűrűt Dumbledore professzornak sikerült elpusztítania, amikor a keze súlyosan megsérült, ahogy később mindenki láthatta. A negyedik ereklye szintén az egyik iskolaalapítótól származik, és nem más, mint Hollóháti Hedvig kristály fülönfüggője, amit Ron és Hermione segítségével sikerült megszereznünk és megsemmisítenünk. Ez éppen itt történt a Szükség Szobájában, illetve a helyiség egy másik állapotában, amikor megnyitottuk, majd örökre bezártuk Voldemort-kürtőjét, amit a Titkok Kamrájának ötletéből kiindulva hozott létre. Az ötödik horcrux nem volt más, mint Nagini, a Sötét Nagyúr kígyója. A tavaszi etetés idején sikerült becserkészni, megölni, és a belézárt lélekarabot semlegesíteni. Már csak egy lélekdarab van hátra.

- Azt meg tudod mondani, fiam, hogy hol van, és micsoda az utolsó horcrux? - kérdezte Mordon. - Segíthetnénk az elpusztításában.

- Ezt sajnos még nem tehetem meg. Annyit azonban elárulhatok, hogy már a birtokomban van - jelentette ki Harry, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem feszegetik tovább a kérdést. - Tizenhét évvel ezelőtt született egy jóslat, melynek alapján én vagyok az egyetlen, aki végleg elpusztíthatja őt. A lényeg az, hogy személyesen kell találkoznom Voldemorttal ahhoz, hogy megsemmisíthessem a hatodik horcruxot, és utána őt magát is.

Erre talán még az eddiginél is fagyosabb lett a hangulat. Látszott, hogy többen kétségbe vonják Harry szellemi állapotát a kijelentés hallatán.

- Megőrültél, Harry drágám? - rebegte Mrs. Weasley remegő szájszéllel.

- Tudom, mit csinálok - jelentette ki határozottan, és zavartalanul folytatta gondolatmenetét. - Hogy erre lehetőségem legyen, a támadás során pontosan a megfelelő helyre kell terelnünk őt, és mivel engem keres, én leszek az a csalétek, amivel csapdába csalhatjuk, hogy végre véget vessünk az életének és az egész háborúnak.

- Te nem lehetsz csalétek! - pattant fel egyszerre Ron, Hermione és Lupin.

- Nincs más választásom. Nem leszek akkora veszélyben, mint mások, ugyanis engem valamiért - nyelte egyet, és remélte, hogy nem tűnik fel, hogy elhallgat valamit - élve akar és sértetlenül. Ez egyértelmű volt abból, amit Bellatrix Lestrange-től hallottam.

A rend tagjai a gondolataikba merülve igyekeztek feldolgozni a hallottakat.

- Lenne még valami - folytatta Harry. - Hogy sikerrel végrehajthassam a feladatomat, segíteniük kell egy létfontosságú dologban: ha a támadók között megjelenik Draco Malfoy, azonnal el kell kábítani, és biztonságba helyezni, hogy semmilyen sérülés ne érhesse.

- De hát az egy rohadt féreg! Benne volt Ginny elrablásában is! - méltatlankodott Ron.

- Ez most nem számít. Valakinek az élete múlik ezen, sőt lehet, hogy közvetve az enyém is, és akkor nem tudok ennek végetvetni. MINDENKÉPPEN élve és épségben kell maradnia Draco Malfoynak! Meg kell ígérned, Ron!

Ron nagyot fújt, de végül beleegyezően bólintott, mellette Hermione szeme viszont szokatlanul csillogott.

- Harry, drágám, hogy tudtad mindezt véghezvinni? - kérdezte könnyeit törölgetve Molly Weasley.

- Természetesen nem egyedül csináltam. A kutatásban végig a segítségemre volt Ron és Hermione, és az egyik horcrux megsemmisítésében ők is részt vettek.

- Ezek a varázslatok olyasmik, amiket még a felnőtt varázslók nagy része sem ismer, sőt, nem is hallottak róla. Kitől tanultad a varázslatot, amivel el lehet egy horcruxot pusztítani? - faggatta átható tekintettel Rémszem Mordon.

- Ez a másik legfontosabb dolog, amiért ma itt vagyunk - jelentette ki Harry. - A barátaimon kívül két ember állt még mellettem, akikre az utóbbi hónapokban bármikor számíthattam. Az egyikük Aberforth Dumbledore, aki nem sokkal ezelőtt még Godric's Hollow-ban élt, és végig megfigyelés alatt tartotta a szüleim hajdani házát. A másik személy eddig már annyiszor mentette meg az életem, hogy meg sem tudom számolni. Ő nem más, mint az a titokzatos áldozat, akinek a házát néhány hónappal korábban porig rombolták a halálfalók. Mindketen azért vagyunk még életben, mert az illető éppen Aberforth pincéjében haldoklott, amikor megrögzött kíváncsiságomnak hála még időben rátaláltam. Voldemort kígyója marcangolta össze a végtagjait, akárcsak Mr. Weasleyt annak idején, de neki sokkal súlyosabb volt az állapota. Amikor visszatértem a Roxfortba, addig kutattam Piton professzor könyvei között…

- Bejutott Perselus Piton lakrészébe!? - kapta fel a fejét Mordon és Shacklebolt.

- Igen, de ez most nem fontos. A lényeg az, hogy találtam egy megfelelő receptet, és Aberforth segítségével egy hét alatt sikerült előállítani a gyógyírt. Igaz, kellett hozzá némi sárkánytojás héj is… - Harry pillantása a szélesen vigyorgó Charlie Weasleyre esett, de nem esett ki a szerepéből, hanem folytatta. - Amikor az illető felépült, kiderült, hogy nagyon sok segítséget tud nyújtani a küldetésem során. Megtanított a Megtestesült Szeretet Varázsára, amelynek segítségével elpusztítható még a legsötétebb mágia is. Bebizonyosodott, hogy ő maga volt Regulus Black társa az egyik horcrux elpusztításában. Kiderült, hogy ő Hollóháti Hedvig örököse, és segített utánajárni mi történt az alapító ereklyéjével. Az ő vezetésével sikerült becserkészni a kígyót, és végül el is pusztította a benne lakozó lélekdarabbal együtt. Legutóbb pedig velem tartott, amikor Ginnyt elrabolta Bellatrix Lestrange, és megmentette mindkettőnk életét. Amióta felépült, folyamatosan információkat szerzett a halálfalók és Voldemort terveiről, és azonnal értesített a várható támadásról.

- Áruld már el ki ez a hatalmas varázsló! - kiáltozták az ikrek, akikhez nyomban Ron is csatlakozott.

Harry pillantása Hermionéra esett. A lány pont úgy festett, mint aki alig bírja türtőztetni magát, hogy a padból kiesve ne jelentkezzen, ugyanis egyedül ő következtette ki a feltett kérdésre a választ.

- Egy olyan emberről van szó, aki teljes bizalmamat élvezi, akárcsak mindkét Dumbledore fivérét immár tizenhét éve. Ő nem más, mint Perselus Piton.

A hatás nem maradt el. A pillanatnyi csend után kitörő hangzavarban Harry aggódva pillantott a jobbján lévő, üresnek látszó székre. Egy könnyed mozdulattal annak karfájára tette kezét, és nyomban megérezte a köpeny takarásában rejtező férfi megfeszülő karját.

Hirtelen színes szikrák röppentek a levegőbe, és mindenki elhallgatott, amikor pálcáját felemelve szólásra emelkedett Aberforth Dumbledore.

- Mielőtt meggondolatlanul ítélnének, meg kéne hallgatniuk engem, és Albust is erről a dologról. - A többi jelenlévő elnémulva ereszkedett vissza a helyére, és az idős varázsló cserzett arcára függesztették tekintetüket. - Ugye nem képzelnek annyira bolondnak, hogy egy _valódi_ halálfalót, és öcsém alávaló gyilkosát a házamba fogadom, sőt ápolom? - Mindenki némán meredt a szoba különböző pontjaira, de nem mertek a varázsló szemébe nézni. - Tizenhét évvel ezelőtt egy megszeghetetlen esküt kötöttem a fivérem és Perselus Piton között. Az a férfi attól a perctől kezdve nem volt többé halálfaló, hanem kizárólag Albus beépített embere, aki az életével fizetett volna, ha megszegi hűségesküjét, és nem védelmezi akár az élete árán is Harry Pottert.

A legtöbb rendtag erre felhördült, és kérdőn tekintettek a falon függő portréra. Albus Dumbledore rezzenéstelenül állta a tekintetüket.

- Azt hiszem, eljött az ideje, hogy néhány dolgot megosszak mindnyájukkal.

Az összes jelenlévő Dumbledore professzor portréjára pillantott, aki sorra mindenkinek a szemébe nézett, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Piton professzor kényszer hatása alatt Megszeghetetlen esküt tett arra, hogy végrehajtja Draco Malfoy feladatát, ha ő erre képtelen lenne, és ez pontosan így is történt. Már a tanév kezdetén tisztában voltam esküje tényével, holott ő akkor még nem is sejtette, mi a fiú valódi feladata. Tehát akarata ellenére, az én kifejezett utasításomra cselekedett, amikor Draco Malfoy helyett kimondta rám a halálos átkot. Ha ő nem hajtja végre, bizonyára megtette volna a szintén jelen lévő Fenrir Grayback, vagy a Carrow testvérek egyike. Ezzel elveszítettük volna leghatékonyabb kémünket, és Harrynek sem tanítója, sem informátora nem maradt volna a harc folytatásához. Valójában pontosan erről volt szó. Ha mindketten meghalunk, ki fog segíteni Harrynek a továbbiakban? Én már előző nyáron komoly sérülést szenvedtem. Mivel tudtam, hogy gyengeségemet kihasználva mindenképpen az életemre törnek, minden Voldemorttal kapcsolatos információt átadtam Harrynek a tanév során. Harry levele, amit mágikus örökségként hagytam rá tökéletesen alátámasztja, amit az imént elmondtam.

- Akkor tehát ezért kell a Malfoy fiút életben hagyni - morogta maga elé elégedetlenül Mordon.

- Így van, Alastor. Harrynek szüksége van Perselus Piton segítségére, hogy befejezze a küldetést. Nélküle elbukik.

- Hol van most Piton? - kérdezte kissé habozva az igazgatónő. - Ha így áll a helyzet, tudatnom kell vele, hogy ha nem kelt feltűnést az aurorok és a diákok között, bármikor bántatlanul visszatérhet a kastély falai közé, és használhatja a lakosztályát.

Ezt a pillanatot választotta a bájitalmester, hogy egy váratlan mozdulattal lerántsa magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. Kihívó tekintettel végignézett a jelenlévőkön, akik dermedten ültek, és moccanni sem mertek. Ron leesett állal bámulta a férfit, akit látatlanban eddig hősként tisztelt, Hermione ajkain viszont halvány, mindentudó mosoly játszott.

- Megtisztelő, Minerva. Alkalomadtán előfordulhat, hogy élni fogok a lehetőséggel - jelentette ki vontatott hangon.

Hogy megtörje a fagyos hangulatot, Harry ismét a rend tagjaihoz fordult.

- A legfontosabb dolgunk most az, hogy megbeszéljük a tennivalókat. Meg kell erősítenünk a Roxfort védelmét, különös tekintettel az óratorony állandó őrzésére. Szívesen felajánlom a rend számára a Tekergők Térképét. - Elővette tarisznyájából a négyrét hajtogatott pergament, és kiterítette az asztal közepére. - „Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok" - motyogta. A lapon fokozatosan kirajzolódott a Roxfort alaprajza, majd megjelentek rajta a névvel ellátott apró pontocskák is. - Ez a térkép bizonyára ismerős néhányuknak. - Pillantása végigsiklott Lupin és az ikrek arcán. - Minden személy helyzetét megmutatja az iskola területén, sőt animágiával, vagy Százfűlé-főzettel sem lehet becsapni. A titkos folyosókat is ábrázolja, kivéve a Szükség Szobáját. Javaslom, hogy valaki állandóan őrködjön itt a főhadiszálláson, és kísérje figyelemmel a térképen megjelenő személyek mozgását. Ezen kívül tervet kell kovácsolnunk egy várható támadás esetére, és az óratorony állandó védelmére.

- Igaza van, Potter - vette át a szót McGalagony professzor. - Egy személy állandóan őrködni fog itt, és azonnal riadót fúj, ha bármi rendelleneset észlel.

- Javaslom, hogy azok a hatod és hetedéves diákok, akik rendszeresen részt vettek idén az SVK szakkörön, álljanak készenlétben, hogy a fokozott védelemmel ellátott klubhelyiségekbe kísérjék, és védelmezzék a fiatalabb diákokat - javasolta Bill Weasley.

- Én inkább annak a pártján állok, hogy küldjük haza a tanulókat, és zárjuk be az iskolát - ellenkezett Bimba professzor. - A minisztérium bizonyára nem ellenzi majd, ha megtudja az indokokat.

- Ha értesítjük a minisztériumot, bizonyára azonnal bezáratja az iskolát - ellenkezett Harry. - Ha véget akarunk vetni ennek a háborúnak, akkor minél hamarabb végre kell hajtanom a küldetésemet.

- Igaza van - csatlakozott hozzá Hermione. - Most felkészülhetünk ellene, és Harry hazai terepen szállhat szembe vele. Talán ez az utolsó ilyen lehetőség.

- Egyetértek. Ha jól felkészülünk, akár a magunk hasznára is fordíthatjuk az egész támadást - érvelt Lupin.

- Mire gondol?

- Ha elcsípjük az árulót, és a támadók megérkezése után visszaállítjuk a hoppanálás-gátló teret, akár foglyul is ejthetjük őket.

- Felkészülhetünk erre a lehetőségre is - jegyezte meg felderülve az igazgatónő. - Annyi bizonyos, hogy a legjobb esélyünk abban rejlik, hogy a halálfalók számítanak a meglepetés erejére, miközben mi teljesen felkészülve fogadjuk őket. Mi a véleménye, Kingsley? - fordult a férfihez McGalagony.

- Szerintem sem lenne tanácsos nyíltan a minisztériumhoz fordulni. Nem tudnánk hitelesen bizonyítani, hogy támadás készül, csak ha felfedjük Pitont, és talán Harry szándékait sem tudnánk eltitkolni. Ha viszont ez is kiszivárogna, az sokkal rosszabb következményekkel járhat. Valamilyen módon mégis figyelmeztetni kellene a minisztert a muglik elleni támadásra, hogy időben be tudjanak avatkozni. El kell kerülni a vérontást.

- Ha legközelebb találkozom Scrimgeourral, bogarat ültetek a fülébe - ajánlotta Mordon. - Majd azt mondom, hogy legillimenciával jutottam az információhoz a Zsebkosz Közben egy sötét alaktól, de meglépett előlem az illető.

- Jó ötlet - felelte az igazgatónő.

- Minerva, nem gondolja, hogy itt az ideje, hogy a három kölyköt is felvegyük a Főnix Rendjébe? - kérdezte Mordon.

- Azt hiszem, hogy ezek után senki nem nevezheti őket _kölyköknek_ - jegyzete meg Lupin. - Szerintem többet tettek az utóbbi hónapokban, mint mi az utóbbi években.

- Jogos a kérés. - A rend vezetője a három fiatal felé fordult. - Szándékukban áll letenni az esküt, és a Főnix Rendjének teljes jogú tagjaként harcolni a hatalomra törő sötét mágusok ellen?

- Igen - felelték mindhárman kórusban.

- Akkor szavazzunk! Ki szeretné, hogy ez a három ifjú csatlakozzon hozzánk?

Molly Weasley kivételével mindannyian feltartották a kezüket.

- Akkor hát emeljék fel pálcáikat, és mondják utánam: Esküszöm, hogy a Főnix Rendjének tagjaként harcolok a sötét varázslók ellen, társaimat és az ártatlanokat minden erőmmel segítem, és megvédelmezem.

Mindhárman egyszerre ismételték utána az eskü szövegét. A végén McGalagony professzor a pálcáját sorra hozzáérintette mindhármukéhoz, mire arany szikrák pattogtak belőlük a levegőbe.

- Térjünk át a következő pontra. Piton professzor, hallani szeretnék öntől is a támadásra vonatkozó információkat.

A bájitalmester szeme megrebbent a _professzor_ megszólítás hallatán, de magabiztosan felállt, és elismételte mindazt, amit előző éjjel Harrynek mondott.

- A Sötét Nagyúr május 16-án, Londonban, a Wembley Stadionban fog támadni, az Angol Futball Kupa döntőjén. A mérkőzés délután három órakor kezdődik. A végén eluralkodó örömünnep és a kupaátadási ceremónia idején támadnak majd az égből az összevont dementorseregek, és a Nagyúrhoz csatlakozott óriások, akiket zsupszkulccsal fognak a helyszínre juttatni. Amint a helyszínre érkeznek a minisztériumi aurorok, azonnal megindul a második hullám, egyenesen ide, a kastély kapujához. Feltehetőleg egy áruló segítségével addigra már nem létezik majd a birtokon hoppanálás-gátló tér, és arra számítanak, hogy azonnal megkezdhetik az ostromot. Ennyit sikerült megtudnom.

- Ha az életedre törtek, Perselus, hogyan sikerült tovább kémkedned? - firtatta kissé éles hangon Elphias Dodge.

- Százfűlé-főzettel - vetette oda lenézően a bájitalmester, ám erre már Mordon és Lupin is felkapta a fejét. Piton figyelmét nem kerülte el az apró mozzanat. - Gondolom, most elvárják, hogy elnézést kérjek azoktól, akiknek az alakját kénytelen voltam felvenni, amikor a szükség úgy kívánta - mondta ajkát enyhén lebiggyesztve. Kijelentésével sikeresen elkerülte, hogy valóban elnézést kérjen a két férfitól.

- Tudja valaki, mennyi ideig tartanak az ilyen mérkőzések? - kérdezte az igazgatónő.

- Ha jól emlékszem legalább kilencven, és legfeljebb százhúsz percig tart maga a játék, de van közben egy rövid szünet, és a végén még elhúzódhat akár fél órát is, ha tizenegyes rúgásokkal kell eldönteni a mérkőzést - felelte Harry, felidézve az évekkel ezelőtt Dudleytől hallottakat. A varázslók olyan értetlenül bámultak rá, mintha legalábbis párszaszóul beszélt volna.

- Akkor hát kiosztom a legsürgetőbb feladatokat - vette vissza a szót McGalagony professzor. - Granger és Weasley, önök tudnak patrónussal üzenetet küldeni?

- Igen, professzor. Harry megtanított rá minket.

- Rendben. Akkor a térkép megfigyelését maguk látják el felváltva a tanórák végétől takarodóig. Ezentúl senki nem hagyhatja el sem a kastélyt, sem a birtokot, és nem is érkezhet. Ha ilyesmit észlelnek, azonnal értesítsenek! Charlie Weasley és Hagrid, kérem, ellenőrizzék gyakrabban a sárkányokat és a Tiltott Rengeteget! Bill Weasley, kérem, tegyen biztonsági zárakat és jelszavas védelmet a birtok kapujára és a kastély összes bejáratára! Alastor és Remus, a térkép alapján járják végig, és erősítsék meg a titkos folyosókat lezáró varázslatokat! Tonks és Kingsley felváltva őrizzék az óratornyot! A házvezetők erősítsék meg a klubhelyiségek és a hálókörletek védelmét! Egy nappal a feltételezett támadás előtt újra itt találkozunk, megtárgyaljuk a konkrét haditervet.

- McGalagony professzor, szeretnénk mi is kivenni a részünket a felkészülésből - jelentkezett George. - A legutóbbi fejlesztésünk a Patrónus Gömböc már csak sokszorosításra vár. Nagyon hatékony segítség lehet a dementorok támadásakor. - A kérdő tekintetek láttán az ikrek egymás szavába vágva elmagyarázták a találmány lényegét. - Egy alma méretű gömb belsejében a megidézés pillanatában konzervált patrónus rejtőzik.

- Amint földhöz vágják, vagy bármi más módon összetörik, kiszabadul a gömb formájú patrónus,…

- … és bár az alakja nem egy konkrét lélek lenyomatát hordozza magán,…

- … ugyanúgy, mint az inkarnálódott patrónusok, képes elűzni a dementorokat.

- Értesíteni fogom a minisztert, hogy rendeljenek belőle, és szereljék fel vele az összes veszélyeztetett intézmény, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, a Szent Mungó, a Gringotts és a Roxfort dolgozóit - jelentette ki habozás nélkül Kingsley.

Miután befejezettnek tekintették a gyűlést, a jelenlévők kis csoportokban elkezdték megtárgyalni az új információkat.

Harryt kérdésekkel bombázták a rend tagjai. Látszólag igyekezett segítőkésznek látszani, de észrevétlenül bevonta a társalgásba Ront és Hermionét is. Amikor már belemelegedtek a horcruxok megszerzésének részleteibe, egy óvatlan pillanatban elsomfordált, és inkább Lupin és Tonks társaságát kereste. Piton a háttérbe vonulva szemlélte a többieket, és csak néha vetett egy-egy lapos pillantást Albus Dumbledore festménye és Harry Potter felé.

- Harry, annyira aggódtam miattad! - mondta Lupin, és Harry vállára tette a kezét.

- Dumbledore-Menedékében voltam Aberforth és Piton társaságában.

- Örülök, hogy jól vagy. Köszönöm, hogy elküldtétek a Farkasölőfű-főzet receptjét.

- Ez csak természetes. Örülök, hogy hasznát vette. Vége van a hosszú küldetésnek? Ugye most már nem megy el ilyen sok időre?

- Remélem, Harry, hogy már nem lesz szükség rá.

- Örülnék, ha találkozhatnánk néha - jegyezte meg kissé bátortalanul a fiú.

- Ennek én is nagyon örülnék.

- Egyetértek - kapcsolódott be Tonks is a beszélgetésbe. - Annyit azonban elvárok ezentúl, hogy ne etessetek mindenféle maszlaggal, amikor ki-be mászkáltok a kapun. Inkább mondd azt, hogy titkos, és nem faggatózom, rendben?

- Megegyeztünk - sütötte le a szemeit zavarában Harry.

Ebben a pillanatban Ron és Hermione léptek hozzájuk, és szabadkozva félrevonták barátjukat a terem üresen álló felébe. A rendtagok többsége addigra elhagyta a helyiséget. Nemsokára már csak ők hárman maradtak, és háttal nekik Perselus Piton álldogált messziről méregetve Albus Dumbledore portréját.

- Harry, ezzel a Piton dologgal nagyon beugrattál minket - kezdte Ron, szemrehányó tekintettel méregetve barátját. - El sem tudom képzelni, hogy jutott eszedbe megmenteni a vén denevér életét!

- Ne viccelj, Ron. Te sem hagytad volna, hogy meghaljon a kezeid között, ha lett volna esélyed megmenteni - ellenkezett Harry, de a másik arcán látszott, hogy teljesen más véleményen van. - Hermione, te tudtad, igaz?

- Ez azért túlzás. Nem voltam biztos benne, csak egy lehetőség volt. Akkor állt össze a kép, amikor itt felsoroltad a titokzatos _barátoddal_ kapcsolatos információkat - felelte a lány, arcán szerény mosollyal.

- _Baráttal??_ Ezt nem hiszem el! - méltatlankodott Ron.

- Maradj már, Ron! Sokkal fontosabb dolgok is vannak, amiket szerintem tisztáznunk kéne.

- Mire gondolsz? - kapta fel a fejét Harry.

- Az utolsó horcruxszal kapcsolatban még nem mondtál semmit - jelentette ki választ várva a lány.

- Mikor találtad meg? - csatlakozott a lányhoz Ron is, megfeledkezve Piton szerepéről. - Tudunk segíteni?

- Ez sajnos olyasmi, amit csak én tudok megoldani. - Közölte Harry. Társai tanácstalan arcát látva úgy döntött, ködösíteni fog, mert nem bírta volna elviselni, hogy megtudják róla az igazat. - Tudjátok, a jóslatról van szó. Itt jövök én a képbe.

- Ezt nem értem - értetlenkedett továbbra is Ron.

- Hát nem érted? …_A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer... És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik..._

- Eddig világos, Harry. Csakhogy az utolsó horcrux elpusztítása nélkül Voldemort nem hal meg.

- Talán azért találtuk meg a kelyhet Godric's Hollow-ban, mert azt már nem volt ideje létrehozni. - Vetette fel Harry.

- Nem valószínű - ellenkezett Hermione. - Akkor egyszerűen megkérte volna egy halálfalóját, hogy hozza el neki, és megcsinálta volna utólag..

- Csakhogy Voldemort az ellenőrzést éppen Pitonra bízta, hogy ezzel is emlékeztesse árulására. Ő pedig hazudhatta azt, hogy nem találta ott Hugrabug Helga ezüst csészéjét - érvelt Harry, és nagyon remélte, hogy barátai végre megelégszenek ezzel a magyarázattal. - Az is lehet, hogy Voldemort a bukása után nem mert még egyszer ugyanazzal próbálkozni. Ki tudja?

A lányon látszott, hogy nem győzte meg, és biztos benne, hogy a fiú továbbra is titkol valamit.

- Remélem, tudod, mit csinálsz, Harry. Ránk mindig számíthatsz.

Harry megölelte barátait, és közben mardosta az önvád az újabb hazugságok miatt.

Ahogy az ajtó felé indultak összetalálkoztak a szintén kifelé tartó bájitalmesterrel. Harry előre engedte barátait, és megállt a férfi előtt.

- Most mihez fog kezdeni?

- Rövidesen vissza kell térnem a Menedékbe, hogy befejezzem a Nagyúr pálcájának ellenszerét. Aberforth azt mondta, hogy jár egyet a kastélyban, azután velem tart. Addig felkeresem a lakosztályomat, és nagyon remélem, hogy mindent rendben találok.

Én is - gondolta Harry, de hangosan csak ennyit mondott:

- A Griffendél klubhelyiségében leszek. Küldjön egy patrónust, mielőtt indulnak. Magukkal megyek.

Piton felvont szemöldökkel méregette a fiút.

- Ahogy gondolod.

Mindketten az ajtó felé léptek, amikor Albus Dumbledore hangja hangzott fel a hátuk mögött.

- Perselus, kérem, válthatnék néhány szót önnel?

A bájitalmester arca megfeszült, és Harrynek úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi a legszívesebben kihagyná az előtte álló beszélgetést.

Néhány óra múlva három alak lépkedett gondolataiba merülve a Roxfort birtok határa felé.

„Minden erőddel segítened kell a fiút, hogy sikerrel járjon" - csengtek vissza Perselus Piton fejében a volt igazgató szavai. Tudta, hogy meg fogja tenni, hisz nincsen más választása: hűségesküje kötelezi. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha Harry Potter meghal, akkor neki is vége, mégsem habozott.

Harry még ajkán érezte Ginny csókját, és maga előtt látta a lány könnyáztatta arcát. Tudta, hogy néhány nap múlva visszatér hozzá, azt azonban senki sem tudhatta túlélik-e majd a bekövetkező támadást.

Aberforth némán ballagott mellettük, és azon morfondírozott, mennyivel békésebb volt az élete néhány hónappal ezelőtt.


	47. Chapter 47

47. fejezet - A terv

A következő reggelen Harry a megszokott időben belépett a dolgozószoba ajtaján, és Pitont egy jókora könyvbe temetkezve találta. A férfi nem vett róla tudomást, ő pedig nem akarva megzavarni inkább letelepedett a másik karosszékbe. A bájitalmester csak valamivel később pillantott fel, amikor befejezte az oldalt, és félretette olvasmányát az íróasztalon tornyosuló könyvkupac tetejére. Figyelmét végre a fiú felé fordította, aki érdeklődve szemlélte a hegynyi könyvrakást.

- Nagyon rövid az időnk, és rengeteg tennivaló áll még előttünk - jelentette ki komoran a bájitalmester. - Végre megtudtam, mire lehet képes a Sötét Nagyúr új pálcája.

Harry megborzongott a varázsló kijelentése hallatán.

- Ismét kémkedni volt? - kérdezte kíváncsian várva a férfi válaszát.

Piton megrázta a fejét, és egy alig tenyérnyi méretű, koromfekete, finom bőrbe kötött könyvecskét vett elő. A fiú felé nyújtotta. Ahogy Harry a kezébe vette, rögtön észrevette, hogy se a kötet gerincén, se a borítóján nem lát semmilyen írásjelet. Amint kinyitotta, meglepetten észlelte, hogy lapjai szintén szénfeketék, és teljesen üresek. Tanácstalanul forgatta a kezében.

- Milyen könyv ez?

A bájitalmester válasz helyett az asztalra helyezte a furcsaságot, és egy hosszú, bonyolult varázsigét mormolva néhányszor rákoppintott varázspálcájával.

Úgy tűnt, mintha a könyv életre kelt volna a varázslat hatására. Lapjait cirkalmas, aranyszínű írásjelek borították el sorról sorra, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz rótta volna őket szélsebesen a szemeik előtt. Piton újra felmutatta a fedelet, amin ezúttal a következő felirat aranylott: „_A varázslatos pálcamívesség titokzatos tanainak gyűjteménye_".

- Dumbledore professzor sok évvel ezelőtt örökség útján jutott hozzá, de túl kockázatosnak tartotta, hogy a Roxfortban helyezze el. Az ő útmutatása alapján találtam rá az itteni könyvtárban.

- Miért veszélyes annyira? És miért titkos? Azt hittem, ezt használják a pálcakészítők - értetlenkedett Harry.

- Akárcsak a muglik középkori mesteremberei, a varázsvilág pálcakészítői is a céhekhez hasonló szervezetbe tömörültek évszázadokkal ezelőtt. Akkoriban nekik is szigorú törvényeik, szabályzataik és szakmai titkaik voltak, de ma már a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium szabályozza a működésüket. Nagyon kevés a pálcakészítő, és mivel általában apáról fiúra öröklődik a foglalkozásuk, tudományuk fortélyait ma is szigorúan őrzik.

Harry figyelmesen hallgatta a varázslót. Meglepve tapasztalta, hogy érdeklődve csüng minden szaván, holott a mágiatörténet mindig azon tárgyak közé tartozott, amik az iskolában nem tudták lekötni a figyelmét.

- A varázspálcának köztudottan két alapvető összetevője van - folytatta Piton. - A speciális tulajdonságokkal bíró fa, és a mágikus képességekkel rendelkező mag. A készítő a megfelelő varázslatok segítségével kovácsolja szerves egységgé őket, létrehozva az eszközt, mely egyedüli módon képes használója mágikus erejét koncentrálni és irányítani. Bizonyos pálcák az elkészítés módjától függően különösen alkalmasak egy-egy mágiaág, vagy konkrét varázslat alkalmazására.

- Erről már hallottam - vetette közbe Harry, és felrémlettek előtte Ollivander szavai, ahogy évekkel ezelőtt a pálcákról beszélt. - Arra utal, hogy létezhet olyan pálca is, amit kifejezetten sötét varázslatokhoz készítettek?

- Így van. Pár száz évvel ezelőtt még bárki rendelhetett jó pénzért ilyesmit, ha megvoltak hozzá a képességei. Mára azonban szigorúan tiltott a készítése, és még illegális úton sem lehet hozzájutni ilyesmihez.

- Milyen képességekre gondol? - kérdezte Harry.

- Mivel a pálca választja a varázslót, hiába készíttet valaki egy sötét pálcát, ha nincs elég dac, harag, gyűlölet vagy bosszúvágy a szívében, a pálca nem engedelmeskedik neki. Jó esetben egyszerűen nem vezeti a mágiát, máskor csak mágiakitöréseket produkál.

- Tehát ami Voldemort számára készült az egy ilyen sötét varázslatra alkalmas pálca? - Piton bólintott. - Dumbledore professzor bizonyára sejtette, és ezért rejtette el a könyvet - morfondírozott Harry félhangosan.

- Könnyen lehet, hogy több oka is volt erre. Ez a könyv összefoglalja mindazokat a varázslatokat, melyekkel befolyásolni lehet egy varázspálca működését.

- Mint a _Priori Incantatem_?

- Igen. Ám ennél sokkal komolyabb hatások kiváltása is le van itt írva. Szerepel benne például az a varázslat, amellyel az aurorok szokták megállapítani, hogy egy pálcával milyen varázslatokat hajtottak végre előzőleg. A legveszélyesebbek azonban azok, melyekkel felerősíthetőek, legyengíthetőek, vagy éppen visszafordíthatóak az adott pálcával végrehajtott átkok. A könyv azt is leírja, miképpen adhatunk neki különleges képességeket. Például, a pálca elszívja az illetéktelen használó varázserejét, ha egy leviatán szívókorong magot tartalmaz, vagy meg is mérgezheti a tolvajt, amint ezt a baziliszkusz szívizomhúr alkalmazása, és a megfelelő vérvarázslat teheti lehetővé. Az ilyen módon kialakított pálca kifejezetten alkalmas minden kígyóval vagy sárkánnyal kapcsolatos, valamint mérgezést, fojtást, sebeket, és halált előidéző varázslatok végrehajtására. Ezek más pálcákhoz képest sokkal gyorsabban és hatékonyabban működnek.

Harry óvatosan forgatta kezében a kis, fekete könyvet.

- Az is benne van, hogy mit tehetünk ellene?

A varázsló láthatóan vonakodva válaszolt.

- Volna egy lehetőség, de komoly szervezést igényel, és nehezen kivitelezhető.

- Avasson be! Nagy gyakorlatom van a kivitelezhetetlen helyzetekkel - fintorgott Harry.

Piton kivette a fiú kezéből a kötetet, fellapozta, és a fiú elé tartotta az arannyal teleírt koromfekete oldalakat. A férfi ujja az egyik ragyogó bekezdésre mutatott, és Harry olvasni kezdett.

„_Varázslatok visszakanyarítása a pálcát tartó személyre: _

_Elő akarván idézni, hogy egy illető mágus avagy mágusasszony valamely varázslatot végrehajtván önnön magára irányuljon annak ereje, a következő varázsolás teendő…"_

Feltekintve a bájitalmester komor szemeibe nézett, és megdermedt baljóslatú tekintetétől.

- Csak nem a halálos átkot akarja visszafordítani Voldemortra? - hitetlenkedett Harry, ráébredve a férfi szándékára.

- Nincs más lehetőség. Annak az esélye, hogy a csata közben valamelyikünk megölje őt, elenyésző. Így sokkal biztosabbra mehetünk. Ha sikerül, akkor amint kimondja az átkot, az vele fog végezni. Teljesen készületlenül éri majd, így jóval több esélyed lesz legyűrni a Nagyúr benned feltámadó lényét.

- Hát persze! Csak hipp-hopp legyőzöm és kész! - csattant fel Harry ingerülten. - Van azonban néhány bökkenő.

Piton karba font kézzel hátradőlt, hallgatott, és figyelte amint a fiún eluralkodtak heves indulatai.

- Először is, hogyan szerezzük meg észrevétlenül a pálcát? Másodszor: Aki megérinti, az meghal. Harmadszor: Mi a biztosíték, hogy valóban ölni fog? A temetőben is Féregfarkat szólította fel a gyilkolásra, engem pedig élve akar, illetve inkább konzerválva - kántálta keserűen grimaszolva. - A legfontosabb azonban az, hogy ha mindezt a támadás előtt tesszük, akkor megmenthetünk egy csomó életet.

- Haladjunk sorjában - felelte a bájitalmester. Felpattant, és fel-alá járkálva elkezdte felsorakoztatni érveit. - Első pont: A pálcát nem szükséges megszerezni a varázslathoz. Harc közben is végrehajtható a művelet, mely hasonló kapcsolatot hoz létre néhány pillanatra, mint a Priori Incantatem. A megfelelő varázslattal elérhető, hogy egyetlen konkrét varázslat elhangzásakor a pálca visszairányítsa azt a gazdájára. Ez azonban csak olyan varázslat lehet, amelyet a pálcát befolyásoló is végrehajtott már, és természetesen a tulajdonosa is képes elvégezni. Tehát én alkalmas vagyok rá. Ha szerencsénk van, a Nagyúrnak sejtelme sem lesz róla, mi történik.

- És ha megszerezte Ollivander könyvét? Vagy egy másikat, amiből tudomást szerzett az egész pálca ügyről?

- Biztosan tudom, hogy a könyv egyetlen példánya sem volt soha a birtokában. Hónapokig kerestette, és éppen azért raboltatta el a pálcakészítőt, mert nem tudott megkaparintani egyetlen példányt sem. Talán még Ollivander birtokában sincs belőle, olyan nagy ritkaság.

- Miért nem lehet előre megbűvölni a pálcáját?

- A pálcakészítő mesterek már a készítés során is a pálcába ültethetnek ilyen utasításokat, azonban később már rendszerint nincs rá lehetőség. Tulajdonosaik szinte sosem válnak meg tőlük, így kénytelenek voltak megtalálni rá a megoldást, hogy a pálca utólag, szemtől szemben is befolyásolható legyen.

- Értem. - Harry maga elé meredve emésztette a hallottakat.

- Térjünk át a második pontra: Ha mégis véletlenül megérinti valaki, meg tudom majd menteni. Addigra készen lesz az ellenszer, aminek a receptjét a könyv alapján állítottam össze. Harmadik pont: A Sötét Nagyúr valóban szívesebben nézi, ahogy mások ölnek a parancsára. Azt viszont nem tudja elviselni, hogy bárki fölé kerekedjen, így nyilvánvaló, hogy ha meglát, bosszút akar majd állni rajtam, amiért évekig kijátszottam őt.

- Lehet, hogy most már tart attól, hogy tovább darabolja a lelkét - vetette közbe Harry. - Már tisztában van vele, hogy véletlenül létrehozott bennem egy horcruxot, és talán sokkal óvatosabb lesz.

- Itt jövök a képbe én. Ha meglátja, hogy én képviselem az utolsó akadályt ahhoz, hogy megkaparinthasson téged, biztos vagyok benne, hogy végezni akar majd velem. - A férfi megállt Harry előtt, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. - Ha ez nem bizonyulna elégnek, felemlegetem neki, hogy Nagini és Bellatrix halála is az én lelkemen szárad. Ismerem őt úgy, ahogy kevesen. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy szabad utat enged majd gyilkos indulatainak. - A témát lezártnak tekintve ismét járkálni kezdett a szobában. - Negyedik pont: Hogy megelőzzük a tervezett támadást, be kéne hatolnunk a Nagyúr főhadiszállására, ám biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez kudarccal végződne. - Harry már közbe akart szólni, de a férfi leintette. - Oda nem lehet hívás nélkül érkezni, mert senki nem tudja, éppen hol található. De még ha lenne is rá mód, hogy bejussak, nélküled nem vihetném véghez. Nem érhet váratlanul a lélekarab támadása. Felkészültnek kell lenned, ha nem akarunk egy életerős, fiatal Voldemortot megteremteni belőled. Aligha lenne esélyed szembeszállni vele egy seregnyi halálfalóval körülvéve.

- A támadás során ugyanilyen helyzet áll majd elő - ellenkezett Harry.

- Az egyetlen esélyünk abban rejlik, hogy mi számítunk a halálfalók megjelenésére. Mivel lépéselőnyben vagyunk, olyan mederbe terelhetjük az eseményeket, mely esélyt adhat a győzelemre.

- Ezek szerint van valami konkrét terve?

Piton arcán elégedettség suhant át. Ismét helyet foglalt a fiúval szemben, és rátért a lényegre.

- Voldemort azt tervezi, hogy megszállja az iskolát, a diákok életével zsarolva halmába keríti a Minisztériumot, majd állandó székhelyévé teszi a Roxfortot. Saját vezetése alatt szándékozik híveinek gyermekeit sötét varázslatokra oktatni, és beléjük oltani eszméit, hogy kinevelje a saját hadseregét, mellyel nemsokára világuralomra törhet. Téged halhatatlanságának biztosítékaként a Titkok Kamrájában kíván elhelyezni, az Élő Halál Esszenciájával örök álomra ítélve.

Harryt kirázta a hideg a gondolatra. A férfi előhúzta talárjából a Reggeli Próféta legfrissebb számát, és a fiú kezébe nyomta. Azonnal szemébe ötlött a vezércikk.

_**A szakértő megkérdőjelezi a varázslóképző biztonságos voltát**_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge, (volt Roxforti főinspektor, a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium államtitkára, jelenleg a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatói posztjának egyik várományosa) nyilatkozott az iskola biztonsági helyzetéről:_

„_A napokban történt támadás is bizonyítja, hogy az intézmény tekintélye nem rettenti el a halálfalókat a diákok zaklatásától és bántalmazásától. Csak az erőskezű, hatékony fellépés állíthatja vissza a diákok és a megbecsült máguscsaládok bizalmát az iskola iránt. Nem csodálom, hogy a nevetséges petíciót, amit néhány felforgató kezdeményezett, senki nem írta alá."_

_Percy Weasley, a minisztérium közvetlenül érintett munkatársa is állást foglalt a témában:_

„_A húgom volt a legutóbbi támadás célpontja. Harry Potter, akit Kis Túlélőnek neveznek állítólag ismét megmentette őt, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy valójában éppen ő az oka Ginny elrablásának és súlyos bántalmazásának. Amíg ő az iskolában tartózkodik, senki nincs ott biztonságban, és életveszélyben van, aki közvetlen kapcsolatban áll vele."_

_A fiatalember nem áll egyedül véleményével. A Roxfort évek óta megbecsülésnek örvendő gondnoka, Argus Frics is kifejtette véleményét:_

„_A Roxfort fénykorát Dolores Umbridge asszony vezetése alatt élte meg, az idő alatt ugyanis rend, fegyelem és hatékonyan működő ellenőrzés hatotta át az egész iskolát."_

_Mivel még nem zárultak le az igazgatóválasztási meghallgatások, nem tudható, hogyan hatnak ezek az érvek az Iskolai Felügyelőbizottság tagjaira, akiknek vállán a döntés terhe nyugszik…_

Harry dühében majdnem kettétépte a lapot, végül azonban csak dühösen lecsapta az asztalra.

- Még hogy _szakember_! Az a gonosz némber még Ginny elrablásából is hasznot akar húzni - morogta ingerülten. - Percyről tudtam, hogy egy féreg, de ahogy Frics hátba támadja az igazgatónőt, az végképp pofátlanság!

- McGalagony professzornak mindenképp határozott választ kell adnia erre, és ha jól csinálja, talán még előnyt is kovácsolhatunk a kialakult helyzetből - felelte Piton.

- Mire gondol?

- Javasolhatnád az igazgatónőnek, hogy a segítségeddel alakítsa óvóhellyé a Titkok Kamráját egy esetleges támadás esetére. A minisztérium bizonyára jó néven venné, hogy az iskola mindent megtesz, a diákok védelmére. - Harry csodálkozva bámulta a férfire. - Az sem elhanyagolható szempont, hogy Voldemort azt hiszi majd, hogy a támadáskor oda menekülnek a diákok, és ott fog keresni téged. Mi pedig várni fogunk rá.

- De hát ezt senki nem fogja bevenni! - ellenkezett a fiú. - Ő is párszaszájú, és mivel pontosan tudja, hogy juthat oda le, pont ő ellen nem jelent majd védelmet.

- Az emberek szinte semmit nem tudnak a Titkok Kamrájáról, úgyhogy ez meg sem fordul majd a fejükben. A Nagyúr pedig csak egy kétségbeesett próbálkozásnak tartja majd az iskolavezetés részéről.

- Voldemort bizonyára dühös lesz, amiért ilyesmire használják Mardekár alkotását. Ez keresztülhúzná a számításait.

- Nyilvánvalóan. Ami ennél sokkal jobban kihozza majd a sodrából az az, hogy némi átalakításra is szükség lesz. Mindenképpen nyitni kell egy második lejáratot, ami egyrészt egérutat biztosítana, másrészt ezentúl nem lenne párszaszóhoz kötve a lejutás.

- Az a hely óriási. Óvóhelynek csak a baziliszkusz katakombái is elég nagyok lennének. Még raktárkészletet is felhalmozhatnak, ha akarnak - fontolgatta Harry. - Talán javasolhatnám, hogy a központi csarnokot, ahol Mardekár Malazár szobra is áll, alakítsák át múzeummá. Ki lehetne állítani ott a négy alapítótól fennmaradt ereklyét. Odalent biztonságban lennének, és mégis méltó helyen, ráadásul ez lenne a legnagyobb fricska Voldemort felé. A volt horcuxok, és Griffendél általa sosem birtokolt kardja egy olyan helyen, ami az ő öröksége lenne.

- Jó gondolat - bólintott Piton, és Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére elismerést vélt felfedezni a hangjában. Hitetlenkedve figyelte a férfit, ahogy az új ötletet megfontolva gondolataiba mélyedt. - Este megbeszéljük a részleteket az igazgatónővel - kapta fel a fejét a varázsló, ráébredve Harry jelenlétére. - Addig gyakorold az okklumenciát, és az elméd hatékony irányítását! Ne feledd, hogy fogy az időd!

- Nem szükséges figyelmeztetnie. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy talán ezek az utolsó napjaim.

Piton döbbenten pillantott fel Harry keserű, de elszánt hangja hallatán.

- Nem erre céloztam, Potter. Most kell mindent megtenned, hogy növeld az esélyed a túlélésre. Hiába leszek ott veled, mégis egyedül leszel majd, amikor végül szembeszállsz vele.

Harry tudta, hogy mindkettejük élete az ő túlélésétől függ, a varázslóvilág és muglik sorsáról nem is beszélve. Kutatóan méregette a férfit. Szokatlan volt tőle, ahogy viselkedett. Látszólag ugyanolyan mogorva volt, és racionális közönyt sugárzott, a fiú mégis úgy érezte, mintha megváltoztak volna viselkedésének mozgatórugói. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, honnan veszi, hiszen a varázsló arcvonásai továbbra is merev maszkként rejtették el érzelmeit, mégis jó érzéssel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy ő lesz az, aki mellette áll majd a végső küzdelemben.

Már sötétbe borult a táj, amikor Piton és Harry ismét elhagyták Dumbledore Menedékét. A bájitalmester ezúttal is Remus Lupin alakját vette fel, kihasználva, hogy telihold lévén biztonsággal használhatja a vérfarkas emberi alakját. Harry ismét köpenye rejtekében követte a férfit.

A birtok kapujától patrónust küldve értesítették jöttükről az igazgatónőt, aki már várta őket az irodájában.

- Nem hittem, hogy máris találkozunk - szólalt meg McGalagony, miután üdvözölte őket. - Mivel telehold van, ha jól sejtem, nem Remushoz van szerencsém - méregette a Harry melletti karosszékben helyet foglaló férfit. Piton a vérfarkastól teljesen idegen fintorral válaszolt, jelezve, hogy rátapintott a lényegre.

- Olvastuk a cikket a Prófétában - jegyezte meg Harry, kissé szabadkozva. - Sajnálom, hogy idáig fajultak az események.

Az igazgatónő gondterhelt arccal meredt a jókora íróasztalon heverő újságra. Fáradt vonásain, karikás szemein jól látszott, hogy egy percet sem pihent az utóbbi napokban.

- Most már úgysem tehetünk semmit, Potter, kár emésztenie magát ezen. A cikk sajnálatos módon annyiban igazat ír, hogy az Iskola Felügyeleti Bizottság ezeket az érveket is figyelembe fogja venni. Nagy esély van rá, hogy bezárják az iskolát, vagy a legjobb esetben Dolores Umbridge vezetésére fogják bízni a következő évtől. - Reményvesztetten csóválta a fejét, és az előtte fekvő pergamenre mutatott, melyen még nem száradt meg a pecsét . - Mindenesetre ez itt Frics úr felmondólevele. Mivel feltehetőleg áruló van a kastélyban, ilyen helyzetben nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy megbízhatatlan személyek legyenek az iskola falai között. Rosszabb nem is jöhetett volna egy halálfaló-támadás előtt.

- Ezek szerint nem találták meg Voldemort emberét? - kérdezte Harry.

- Semmi nyoma, pedig mindent megpróbáltunk, amit csak feltűnés nélkül megtehettünk. A házvezető tanárok ellenőrizték, nem áll-e valaki _Imperius_ átok alatt, és azóta minden étkezésnél Vértisztító-főzetet keverünk az italba, hogy leleplezzük, ha valaki Százfűlé-főzetet használna. Úgy tűnik, ha létezik az áruló, önszántából, saját alakjában segíti Tudjukkit.

- Talán volna egy lehetőség, amivel javíthatnánk a esélyeken - vetette fel Piton. Remus Lupin alapvetően barátságos arcán idegenül festett mogorva arckifejezése.

- Én nem látok kiutat ebből a helyzetből – felelte az igazgatónő, majd szorosan összepréselte vékony ajkait.

- Hallgasson meg, kérem - vette át a szót Harry. - Amit javasolnánk, javítana a Roxfort biztonságának megítélésén, és ahhoz is hozzásegítene, hogy a támadás alkalmával csapdába csaljuk Voldemortot.

A professzor tekintetében érdeklődés villant fel.

- Pontosan miről lenne szó?

Piton rövid, lényegre törő mondatokkal felvázolta az óvóhely ötletét, Harry pedig kiegészítette azt az alapítóktól származó ereklyék kiállításának lehetőségével. Az igazgatónő figyelmesen hallgatta őket.

- Ahhoz, hogy ebben a kérdésben állást foglaljak, látnom kell azt a helyet. A legegyszerűbb, ha azonnal indulunk.

A boszorkány nyombán a seprűtárolók felé indultak.

Nem sokkal később mindhárman a harmadik emeleti mosdóból kiinduló csővezeték föld alatti kijáratánál álltak. Seprűiket hátrahagyva követték Harryt, aki sorra megmutatta mi minden található odalent a mélyben. McGalagony professzor és Piton, aki időközben visszanyerte saját alakját, alaposan megvizsgálták a helyszínt. Akárcsak Harry és barátai, ők sem találtak újabb titkos ajtót, vagy sötét varázslatot.

- Valóban impozáns építmény, azonban némi átalakításra szorul - összegezte végül benyomásait Minerva McGalagony. - Létre kell hoznunk egy olyan lejáratot, amit bárki használhat, el kell rejtenünk a mosdó felőli útvonalat, hogy csak vészkijáratként használhassuk, lakhatóvá kell tenni a kígyó fészkét, tároló rekeszekké kell alakítani a vakfolyosókat, és mindenekelőtt el kell tüntetnünk a baziliszkusz maradványait. Mindezek figyelembevételével azonban az ötlet kiváló, és megvalósíthatónak tűnik.

- Hogyan lehet új lejáratot létrehozni? - ámult el Harry.

- A Roxfort mágikus tere lehetővé tesz bizonyos módosításokat az épület szerkezetében. Egy titkos folyosót kell kialakítani, amely közvetlenül ide vezet, a csarnokba. Mindkét felén egy-egy festményt helyezünk el, lehetőleg az alapítókról, és egy vészhelyzeti jelszó megadása tenné lehetővé az áthaladást. - Az igazgatónő fantáziája láthatóan meglódult, és élvezettel vetette magát az új kihívásba. - Valószínűleg ki kell kérnem majd Dumbledore professzor és a volt igazgatók tanácsait, és igénybe kell vennem Flitwick professzor segítségét is a megvalósításhoz.

Mindhárman gondolataikba mélyedve indultak el visszafelé.

- Minerva, ne felejtsen el holnapra sajtótájékoztatót összehívni, és interjút adni a tervekről - figyelmeztette Piton az igazgatónőt, aki erre felrebbent elmélkedéséből, és élesen a férfira pillantott.

- Mire gondol, Perselus? Mi az, amit feltétlenül közzé kellene tennem?

- Fejtse ki nekik, hogy mennyire veszélyes a mostani helyzet, és hogy ezért óvóhelyet hoznak létre a Titkok Kamrájában. Nyugodtan tegye hozzá, hogy Mardekár Csarnokában ki fogják állítani az alapítóktól fennmaradt ereklyéket, amik békeidőben megtekinthetőek lesznek.

- Nem gondolja, hogy ezzel feldühítjük és idecsalogatjuk Tudjukkit?

- Pontosan ez a célunk. Ha a kém valóban védtelenné teszi az iskolát, és a halálfalók a Sötét Nagyúr vezetésével betörnek az épületbe, ide kell csalnunk őt. Harry után ide fog jönni, és mi várni fogunk rá, hogy végre véget vessünk ennek a háborúnak.

- De hát ez képtelenség! Csaléteknek akarja használni Harryt! - csattant fel a boszorkány.

- Nincs más választásunk, és ezt ő is tudja - felelte kimérten a férfi.

- Ketten akarnak szembeszállni vele? - nézett egyikről a másikra meghökkenten McGalagony. - Ha mindannyian, az egész rend és a tanári kar együtt szembeszállunk vele, akkor is elenyésző az esélyünk a túlélésre.

- Az ön gondja legyen csak az, hogy az iskolát és a tanulókat megvédjék a halálfalókkal szemben. A Nagyúrral csak mi ketten szállunk szembe - jelentette komoran ki a férfi.

- Ne aggódjon, tanárnő. - Harry az aggodalmas tekintetű boszorkány karjára tette a kezét, akinek arcáról ezúttal lefoszlott a szokásos szigor. - Gondoljon a jóslatra, a részletek most nem számítanak! Bízzon bennem! - tette hozzá Harry, és állta az asszony tekintetét.

McGalagony professzor úgy nézett az előtte álló fiúra, mintha most látná életében először. A legutóbb felvették ugyan a Főnix Rendjébe, de csak most ébredt rá, hogy tanítványa már valóban felnőtt, és sokkal érettebb lett, mint azt valaha gondolta volna. Látta rajta, hogy pontosan felkészült arra, ami vár rá. Bármi legyen is az.


	48. Chapter 48

48. fejezet - Előkészületek

A futball kupadöntő reggelén Harry, Piton és Aberforth még kora hajnalban visszatértek a Roxfort falai közé.

A volt bájitaltan professzor a lakosztályába vonult vissza, mielőtt még a diákok felébredtek volna, hogy végre álcáját levetve nekiláthasson az elsősegélynyújtáshoz szükséges főzetek előkészítéséhez. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a nap folyamán bármikor szükség lehet rájuk, ezért megfelelő mennyiségben készen kell állnia az alapvető vérpótló, csontnövesztő, fájdalomcsillapító és nyugtató főzeteknek. Lumpsluck professzor a hét folyamán ezen dolgozott órái után.

Aberforth az igazgatónőhöz csatlakozott, Harry pedig a nagyteremben várta reggelizni érkező barátait. Ginny azonnal a nyakába ugrott, mintha soha többé nem akarná elengedni, ő pedig boldogan szorította magához kedvesét. Igyekezett elhessegetni baljós gondolatait, miszerint talán utoljára tarthatja a karjaiban.

A diákok egy részének arcára rettegés ült ki a _Kis Túlélő_ láttára, így azonnal felmérhette, mennyire hatottak rájuk Umbridge nyilatkozatai és a Próféta legújabb rémtörténetei. Barátai és a hajdani DS tagjai nyomban biztosították róla, hogy továbbra is megbíznak benne, magában azonban végig az járt a fejében, hogy ha tudnák róla az igazságot, bizonyára nem így vélekednének.

Amikor a diákok végre túljutottak a jelenléte keltette izgalmakon, letelepedtek a szokás szerint gazdagon megterített asztal köré. Ron és Hermione étvágytalanul, sápadtan turkáltak az ételben. A tanulók közül, csak ők hárman tudtak az iskolát fenyegető veszélyről, és nyugtalanul figyelték, ahogy a többiek mit sem sejtve, jó étvággyal falatoznak. Ginny elrablásának és a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium agitációjának köszönhetően, ezúttal sokkal kevesebben ültek a házak asztalainál, mint amikor Harry legutóbb az iskolában étkezett.

Hermione sápadtan szorongatta pirítósát, ami jól láthatóan remegett elfehéredett kezében.

- Olvastam Umbridge nyilatkozatát a petícióról - próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni Harry. - Tényleg nem írta alá senki?

A fiú szavainak hallatán a lány arcát pír öntötte el, és szemeiben harag szikrája lobbant.

- Dehogynem. A diákok szüleinek nagy része még a karácsonyi szünetben aláírta, azok kivételével, akik a minisztériumban dolgoznak, vagy feltételezhetjük, hogy halálfalók. Érdekes módon azonban néhány nappal később majdnem minden mágikus aláírás eltűnt a pergamenről. Egyszerűen megfélemlítették őket. Umbridge-nek kapóra jött a Lavender és Ginny elleni halálfaló támadás, a próféta riogató kampánya pedig betetőzte az egészet.

- Az az átkozott némber elérte, hogy a szülők a minisztérium híreszteléseinek adjanak hitelt - tette hozzá fintorogva Ron. - Apa mesélte, mekkora apparátussal dolgoznak azon, hogy mindenképpen ő legyen az új igazgató.

- Hermione, a te szüleid muglik, a Creevey fiúké is, és még jó néhány diáknak az iskolában. Velük mi van?

- Az ő aláírásuknak éppen a származásuk miatt nem adnak hitelt - sóhajtotta a lány lehajtott fejjel, és visszatette tányérjára az eddig szorongatott pirítóst.

- De hát ez nyílt pártolása Voldemort eszméinek! - hördült fel Harry.

- Úgy magyarázzák, hogy mivel ők muglik, és a mugli világban élnek, nem tudják megítélni a döntésük jelentőségét, és következményeit. Ezért nem veszik számításba a véleményüket - felelte Ron. - Ráadásul védelmet sem biztosítanak nekik, mondván, hogy fontosabb a varázsvilág fő intézményeinek védelme, és csak erre van kapacitásuk.

- Hogy viselte a családod?

- A szüleim aggódnak, de most az Odúban vannak, akárcsak Fleur szülei, és Ron Muriel nénikéje. A Fidelius-bűbáj révén legalább ők viszonylagos biztonságban vannak - motyogta Hermione.

Ginny némán evett mellettük szorosan Harry mellé húzódva, és élénken figyelte társai beszélgetését. Tisztában volt vele, hogy készül valami, azonban egész héten hiába faggatta a bátyját és Hermionét, kivételesen egy szót sem tudott kihúzni belőlük. Miután sem daccal, sem sértődéssel vagy fenyegetéssel nem ment semmire, jobbnak látta, ha csendben felcsipegeti az elejtett információmorzsákat. Bízott benne, hogy ha valóban veszély fenyegeti őket, Harry többet elárul majd, és időben beavatja majd a titokba.

Reggeli után, éppen úgy, mint máskor, a tanulók a parkba, a kviddicspályára, vagy a könyvtárba indultak, és Harry a barátaival tartott, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben volna. Rengeteg bepótolni való feladata gyűlt össze a kihagyott időszak alatt, így senkinek nem volt gyanús, hogy Ronnal és Hermionéval kuksol a tankönyvek fölött. Ahogy feszültsége percről-percre egyre nőtt, azt vette észre, hogy szinte semmit nem fogott fel Hermione szavaiból, aki a tananyag magyarázata közben végre ismét önmaga lett. Már teljesen automatikussá vált számára, hogy négyóránként menetrendszerűen bevette az elméjét megvédeni hivatott bájitalt, mint az utóbbi hetekben minden alkalommal.

Délben, az ebédelni érkező diákok meglepetten látták, hogy ezúttal a teljes tanári kar jelen van a Nagyteremben. Amikor mindenki letelepedett, McGalagony professzor szólásra emelkedett, bemutatta Aberforth Dumbledore-t, majd rátért a délutáni programokra.

- Örömmel jelentem be, hogy a mai napon különleges programokat szerveztünk az iskola tanulóinak, melyeket beszámítunk az év végi értékelés során, ezért kötelező részt venni rajtuk. Az alsóévesek a délután folyamán tanulmányi kiránduláson vesznek részt, melynek keretében meglátogatják Stonhenge-t. A héten Binns professzor éppen a mágikusan megőrzött kultikus helyekről tartott előadást. Zsupszkulccsal fogják elhagyni az iskolát. Sinistra professzor, Bimba tanárnő, Vector professzor valamint Sybill Trelawney kíséri el őket, és előreláthatóan csak vacsorára térnek majd vissza. - A diákok csendben megtárgyalták a hallottakat, majd, amikor végre elült a hangzavar, az igazgatónő folytatta. - Hogy a felsőévesek se maradjanak rendhagyó program nélkül, a közelgő vizsgákra való tekintettel délután kettőtől önvédelem és párbaj továbbképzést fogunk tartani Weasley professzor vezetésével. Jó próbatétel lesz mindenki számára a gyakorlati vizsgák előtt. Addig is jó étvágyat kívánok, mindenkinek!

A teremben meginduló morajlásban Harry a barátaira pillantott, akik mindentudó tekintettel néztek össze. Nekik addig még más programjuk is volt. McGalagony professzor egy órára gyűlésre hívta össze a Főnix Rendjének tagjait. Ez volt a támadás előtti utolsó megbeszélés.

Amikor távozni készültek, Ginny gyorsan a nyomukba szegődött.

- Harry, várj!

A fiú megállt a folyosón, és amikor kedvese utolérte, behúzta maga után a legközelebbi üres helyiségbe. Mielőtt a lány újra szóhoz jutott volna, szenvedélyesen magához ölelte és megcsókolta. Feltörő érzelmeiktől kábultan váltak szét.

- Harry, mi történik itt?

- Sssss!

A fiú Ginny szájára tette az ujját, majd egy gyors_ Disaudio_ varázslattal biztosította, hogy ne hallgathassák ki őket.

- Érzem, hogy készül valami - súgta a lány, és kedvese szemébe nézve szorosan megragadta annak kezeit. - Láttam, hogy megjöttek az ikrek, és tudom, hogy apa is itt van.

- Most még nem mondhatok semmit, Ginny. Sajnálom - sütötte le a szemét Harry. - Hidd el, azonnal megérted majd, amikor itt lesz az ideje. Kérlek, mindig tedd azt, amit a bátyád, és a rend tagjai mondanak! Ha elszakadnál tőlük, maradj Ron és Hermione mellett, és légy nagyon éber!

- Mire jó ez a nagy titkolózás? McGalagony próbariadót rendelt el a héten, ráadásul éjjel kettőkor. Ha támadás készül, arról mindenkinek tudnia kellene…

Harry úgy érezte, valamennyit el kell árulnia, hogy a lányt ne érjék készületlenül a várható események.

- Áruló van az iskolában, de sejtelmünk sincs róla, ki lehet az. Csak akkor élhetjük túl ami következik, ha nem derül ki, hogy számítottunk rá.

- Értem. - felelte Ginny, és olyan szorosan magához ölelte, mintha az élete múlna rajta. - Ezek szerint, te nem leszel ott a Nagyteremben. Készülsz valamire, igaz?

- Ginny, bármi történne is, csak a saját biztonságodra gondolj! Nem élném túl, ha még egyszer veszélybe kerülnél miattam.

- Rendben van - rebegte alig hallhatóan. - Annyira féltelek, Harry.

- Bízz bennem. Minden rendben lesz - mormolta Harry a lány dús vörös hajába, bár maga sem hitte szavait. Még egyszer megcsókolta, és kiszakította magát kedvese karjaiból. - Mindennél jobban szeretlek.

Ginny arcán könnyek csorogtak. Harry gyorsan hátat fordított, és barátai után sietett a Szükség Szobája felé. Miután befordult a sarkon, ő is kitörölte szeméből könnyeit, és megpróbált az előtte álló feladatokra koncentrálni.

A Szükség Szobája ezúttal is a Főnix Rendjének ideális főhadiszállásaként jelent meg előttük. Sorra érkeztek a rendtagok és helyet foglaltak a kör alakú asztal körül. Néhány szék üres maradt, ugyanis voltak, akik nem tudtak megjelenni egyéb feladataik miatt. Mint kiderült, Molly Weasley az Odúban vigyázott azokra, akikre a Rend kiterjesztette védelmét, Tonks és Kingsley Shacklebolt pedig a Minisztérium megbízásából a Wembley Stadiont biztosította. Mindenkin látszott a feszültség, és a palástolni próbált félelem.

Az ikrek, Mr. Weasley és Lupin melegen üdvözölték Harryt, és a vérfarkas intett, hogy foglaljon helyet mellette. Perselus Piton érkezett utolsónak. Dumbledore professzor portréja figyelmesen szemügyre vette mindnyájukat. Az igazgatónő az előtte kiterített Tekergők Térképét böngészte, majd amikor mindenki elhelyezkedett, szólásra emelkedett.

- Köszönöm, hogy mind itt vannak, és önként vállalták, hogy részt vesznek az iskola védelmében. Külön köszönöm a biztonsági intézkedésekkel kapcsolatos ötleteket Harry Potternek és Perselus Pitonnak, amelyekkel sikerült a varázslótársadalom előtt is biztonságosabb képet festenünk az iskoláról. Amióta nyilatkoztam a Prófétának a létesítendő óvóhelyről, a próbariadókról és a vészhelyzeti zsupszkulcs igénylésről, nem volt mibe belekötniük. A mai helytállásunk nem csak a Sötét Nagyúrtól mentheti meg az iskolát, hanem megkoronázhatja a Roxfortról alkotott képet is. Lássuk hát a teendőket! - McGalagony professzor végigfuttatta pillantását a jelenlévőkön. - Amint az alsóévesek elhagyták az iskolát, és Bill Weasley vezetésével Rolanda Hooch, Lumpsluck professzor, és Fleur Weasley bekísérte a felsőéveseket a Nagyterembe, megkezdjük az előkészületeket. A támadás első jelére, minden diákot a klubhelyiségekbe kísérnek, ahol a héten kialakított védelmi varázslatok segítségével a lehető legtovább kitarthatnak. Mindenki más koncentráljon a saját feladatára! Aki szokatlan dolgot tapasztal, azonnal jelezze! Ha gyanúsan viselkedő személyt észlelnek, felhatalmazást adok rá, hogy azonnal bénítsák meg! - a Rend vezetője futólag ismét az előtte kiterített varázstérképre pillantott. - Úgy tűnik, eddig egyetlen illetéktelen személy sem hatolt be a birtok területére, így csak reménykedhetünk benne, hogy az előállt helyzet nem kedvez majd az árulónak.

- Ezek szerint továbbra sem tudunk róla semmit? - kérdezte Lupin.

- Semmi sem utal áruló jelenlétére, de nem kockáztathatunk.

- Mi van, ha az egész csak Piton félrevezető manővere? - recsegte Mordon, akit a szokásosnál is ellenségesebbé tett a tudat, hogy a bájitalmester a felhatalmazása nélkül igénybe vette a külalakját.

- Azt hittem, ezen már túl vagyunk, Alastor! - csattant fel Albus Dumbledore feddő hangja a képkeretből. - Perselus feltétlen bizalmamat élvezi, ezt ne feledje!

Miután Mordon magában morogva visszavonulót fújt, az igazgatónő kiosztotta a feladatokat.

- Az óratoronyban Remus Lupin, Alastor Mordon és Mundungus Fletcher fognak őrködni. Bárkit, aki az óra közelébe megy, el kell kábítaniuk. Flitwick professzor is velük tart, mert ha minden óvintézkedésünk ellenére mégis megtörténik a szabotázs, az ő vezetésével van rá esély, hogy újra tudják indítani az óraszerkezetet. Ha minden a terv szerint alakul, akkor a birtokra hoppanált halálfalók csapdába kerülnek, én pedig haladéktalanul értesítem a miniszter urat, hogy küldjön támogatást. Csak addig kell kitartanunk ellenük, amíg az aurorok megérkeznek. Hagrid, Gróp és Charlie Weasley ellenőrzik a sárkányokat, és a támadás előtt behúzódnak a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Ha sikerül meghiúsítani a betörést, ők lesznek azok, akik hátba támadják majd a kastély falain kívül rekedt halálfalókat, a Firenze professzor mellé állt kisebb csoport kentaur támogatásával. - A vadőr és Charlie belegyezően bólintottak. - Arthur felügyelete mellett a Weasley ikrek dolga lesz, hogy elhelyezzék a mágikus csapdákat a bejáratoknál, és a folyosókon. - Az ikrek feszült vigyorral arcukon összenéztek, és feltűnő izgalommal várták, hogy bebizonyíthassák végre, mennyire hasznosak lehetnek a találmányaik. - Poppy Pomfrey készenlétben áll majd a gyengélkedőn, ahol Piton és Lumpsluck professzorok jóvoltából bőséges bájitalkészlet áll rendelkezésünkre. Végszükség esetén a betegszoba kandallójából elérhető a Szent Mungó is, de reméljük, erre nem lesz szükség. - Az igazgatónő mélyet sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét, mielőtt folytatta. - Irma Cvikkert ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő vállalja a könyvtár őrzését.

- Amilyen elszánt, oda aztán nem lesz esélyük bejutni a támadóknak - súgta Fred fülébe George, de az igazgatónő szigorú pillantására gyorsan elhallgatott, akár egy fecsegő diák a tanórán.

- Mivel nem tudtam jobb belátásra bírni, kényszerűségből beleegyezem, de akárcsak a gyengélkedő ajtaját, a könyvtárat is a kérésemre Flitwick professzor néhány illúzió bűbájjal kőfalnak álcázta. - A tanárnő pillantása a legifjabb rendtagokra vándorolt. - Hermione Granger és Ron Weasley a diákokkal együtt a Nagyteremben lesz, hogy a támadáskor segítsenek a többi prefektussal együtt a klubhelyiségekbe menekíteni a diákokat. Ezen kívül az önök gondjaira bízom Ginny Weasleyt is. Egy percre sem téveszthetik szem elől, hiszen mint legutóbb kiderült, kiemelt célpontja lehet a halálfalóknak.

- Nem lenne jobb, ha Ginny inkább elhagyná az iskolát, és az Odúba menne? - kérdezte aggódva a lány édesapja, mielőtt még Harry szavakba önthette volna hasonló aggályait.

- Nyugodj meg, Arthur, gondom lesz rá, hogy ne érhesse baj a diákokat. Ha nem tudnák állni az ostromot, mindenképpen életbe léptetjük a klubhelyiségekben elhelyezett vészhelyzeti zsupszkulcsokat, amelyek egyenesen a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium aulájába viszik őket. Akiket nem említettem név szerint, azok a Bejárati Csarnokhoz legközelebb eső termekben várnak majd, és szükség esetén feltartóztatják a behatolókat. - Láthatóan minden jelenlévő igyekezett jól az eszébe vésni az elhangzottakat. - Amit semmiképpen nem szabad elfelejteniük, az a következő: célunk a támadók betörésének megakadályozása, behatolás esetén pedig a lefegyverzésük és az ártalmatlanításuk. V-v-voldemorttal azonban senki nem szállhat szembe, csak akkor, ha önvédelemből teszi! - Az igazgatónő hangja elcsuklott egy pillanatra, ahogy kimondta a legfélelmetesebb sötét varázsló nevét. - Csak a követőit kell feltartanunk, ezért, ha bejutna a kastélyba, térjenek ki az útjából! Feltehetőleg a harmadik emeleti lánymosdó felé tart majd, ahol már várni fogják, ezért erre szabad utat kell biztosítanunk számára. - Néhányan felháborodottan felpattantak, a többiek pedig idegesen kapkodták a fejüket, de mielőtt még bárki felszólalhatott, vagy kérdezősködni kezdhetett volna, McGalagony professzor nyugalomra intett mindenkit. - Mindent meg fogok magyarázni, a maga idején. Én itt leszek a térképnél, hogy folyamatosan átlássam a helyzetet, az igazgatói iroda támadás esetén úgyis lezárja magát, a kőszörny pedig feltartja a támadókat. Patrónusokkal tartjuk egymással a kapcsolatot, hogy azonnal reagálni tudjunk minden újabb fejleményre. - A tanárnő fáradtan sóhajtott, és ellágyult pillantással végignézett a jelenlévőkön. Szemében fájdalom tükröződött, amiért harcba küldi társait, mégis úgy hatott, mint egy hadvezér a csata előtti utolsó seregszemlén. - Kifelé menet mindenki vegyen magához egy-egy páncélozott talárt a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat raktárkészletéből, melyeknek a zsebeiben találnak néhány praktikus apróságot. Olvassák el figyelmesen a használati utasítást, mielőtt használják őket! Kérem, nagyon vigyázzanak magukra, és egymásra is!

Mindannyian némán, feszült csendben ültek néhány pillanatig, azután sorban lassan felkászálódtak, és indulni készültek. Néhányan szégyenlősen megölelték egymást, vagy kezet ráztak, bátorítást öntve közeli barátaikba és önmagukba.

- Ne feledjék, hogy Draco Malfoynak nem eshet bántódása! - figyelmeztetett mindenkit még utoljára az igazgatónő, azután a bájitalmesterhez lépett, és mindketten visszavonultak a terem hátsó felébe, ahol Albus Dumbledore portréjával halk beszélgetésbe kezdtek.

A Rend tagjai egymás után elhagyták a főhadiszállást, csak három barát állt meg tétovázva az ajtóban. Ron és Hermione zavartan pislogott Harry felé, akiről egy árva szó sem esett a megbeszélésen.

- Harry, veled mi lesz? - kérdezte rosszat sejtve Hermione. - Neked mi a feladatod?

- A Titkok Kamrájában leszek Pitonnal - felelte Harry, és kerülte barátai tekintetét.

- Miért nem árultad el eddig? - kérdezte Ron. - Legalább tudjuk, hogy te biztonságban leszel. Kár, hogy nem készült el teljesen az óvóhely, amiről a Prófétában írtak. Akkor mindenkit oda menekíthetnénk.

- Ron, hiszen az lesz a legveszélyesebb hely az egész kastélyban! - vágott közbe Hermione, és hallatszott, hogy a sírás fojtogatja. - Voldemort bármikor bejuthat oda, és ez is lesz a célja. Minden ott lesz, amire vágyik: az alapítók ereklyéi, az áruló, és… Harry.

- Merlin! - nyögte Ron, és arca hamuszínt öltött. - Ketten lesztek ott Pitonnal? Csak nem akarod rábízni az életedet? - hördült fel. Harry arcán sötét árnyék vonult át.

- Pontosan ezt fogom tenni. Nem egyszer megtettem már az utóbbi időben, és amint látod, még élek. Nem tűröm, hogy kétségbe vond a hűségét, vagy azt, hogy miként döntök!

Barátja láthatóan megdöbbent a reakcióján. Egy hang sem jött ki a torkán, csak beleegyezően bólintott.

- Aggódunk érted, Harry! - ölelte át vigasztalóan Hermione. - Csak annyit kérünk, hogy avass be minket, hogy tisztában legyünk vele, mi történik. Hátha tudunk valamiben segíteni...

- Elfogadjuk a döntésedet, Harry - tette hozzá az iménti kijelentései miatt szégyenkezve Ron.

Harry komoran nézte barátait. Hét éven át mindig kitartottak mellette, és bármiben számíthatott rájuk. Most úgy érezte, nem tisztességes elhallgatni előlük az igazságot, és mardosta az önvád, amiért ismét titkolózik előttük. Azt azonban nem tudta, mit is mondhatna.

- Ha túléljük ezt a napot, megígérem, hogy mindent elmondok - fogadkozott ünnepélyesen, enyhe szégyenpírral arcán. - Most már nincs rá elég idő. Vigyázzatok egymásra és Ginnyre!

Könnyes szemmel megölelték egymást. Miután elbúcsúztak, Ron kézen fogta Hermionét, és megindultak a Nagyterem felé.

Ahogy barátai mögött becsukódott az ajtó, McGalagony professzor intett Harrynek, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Közelebb érve Albus Dumbledore kutató tekintetével találkozott pillantása.

- Harry, úgy érzed, hogy képes vagy véghezvinni, amit Perselussal elterveztetek? - kérdezte az idős varázsló, szemében mélységes aggodalommal.

- Azt hiszem, ennél felkészültebb soha nem leszek - jelentette ki Harry. - Igaza van Piton professzornak: most van a legnagyobb esélyem, mert mi alakítjuk a feltételeket.

- Tudom, hogy meg tudod tenni, hiszen már egyszer sikerrel jártál a Minisztériumban.

Harry még jobban elkomorodott, ahogy eszébe jutottak az akkori körülmények.

- Minden fejleményről tájékoztatni fogom önöket odalent. - McGalagony professzor halvány, biztatónak szánt mosolyt küldött felé, de sápadt arca és vértelen ajkai elárulták, hogy ő is fél. - Jobb lesz, ha indulnak. Bármire készülnek is, mindannyiunk nevében szívből kívánom, hogy sikerrel járjanak. Vigyázzon mindkettőjükre, Perselus!

Piton melle előtt szorosan összefont karokkal állt, feleslegesnek érezve, hogy reagáljon.

A tanárnő hirtelen a meglepett fiú mellé lépett, és futólag átölelte, majd, hogy leplezze zavarát, gyorsan az asztalhoz lépett, és a Tekergők Térképének tanulmányozásába fogott.

Harry és Piton némán lépkedtek a kietlen folyosókon a harmadik emeleti lányvécé felé. A férfi éber figyelme mindenre kiterjedt, de hallgatott. Még akkor sem szólt egy árva szót sem, amikor Harry parancsára ezúttal is feltárult előttük Mardekár Csarnoka.

Belépve azonban mindketten megtorpantak. Nyoma sem volt az óriási mumifikált baziliszkusz-tetemnek. A helyiséget meleg fény ragyogta be, melyek az újonnan kihelyezett, gyöngyház színben játszó, lebegő gömbökből áradtak. A padló száraz volt, és tisztán csillogott, Mardekár Malazár szobrának sötéten ásító, hatalmas szájához pedig egy alulról kiinduló csigalépcső vezetett. A legszembetűnőbb azonban az a négy egyforma emelvény volt, melyek egymástól egyforma távolságra állva elfoglalták a terem középpontját. Mindegyik lépcsős piramist formázott, melynek tetején áttetsző, gömb alakú üvegbúra csillogott. Az emelvények burkolatai a Roxfort házainak színeit viselték, és a gömböket tartó, utolsó, magasabb, márványoszlopon az alapítók címerei volt láthatóak. Az üvegbúrák alatt ki voltak állítva a Roxfort alapítóinak fennmaradt ereklyéi. Ott volt Hugrabug Helga ezüst csészéje, Hollóháti Hedvig kissé füstszínű, de így is csodaszép kristály fülönfüggője, Griffendél Godric ékkőberakásos kardja, amellyel Harry legyőzte a baziliszkuszt, és Mardekár Malazár medálja, amely sok évvel ezelőtt utolsó leszármazottjának, Voldemort lelkének egy darabját őrizte.

Amikor mindegyiket alaposan megszemlélték, Harry egy jókora, sötét árnyékot vett észre az egyik távolabbi sarokban. Megindult arrafelé, majd egyszer csak dermedten megtorpant. Úgy érezte magát, mint egyszer gyerek korában, amikor az iskolával elvitték őket egy természettudományi kiállításra, és ő szájtátva bámulta a fölé tornyosuló dinoszaurusz csontvázakat. Ezúttal egy hatalmas, hófehéren ragyogó baziliszkusz koponya vigyorgott rá hatalmasra tátott állkapoccsal, melyből méteres fogak meredtek elő. Csak akkor eszmélt rá, mit is lát, amikor észrevette, hogy az egyik méregfog hegye le van törve, egy másik pedig hiányzik. Piton az alatta található, kis márványtáblához lépett.

- Az hiszem, ismét beírtad magad a Roxfort történetébe - fanyalgott. - Itt áll a baziliszkusz és a Titkok Kamrájának története, bár kissé hiányos változatban.

Harry megdöbbenve olvasta a néhány soros feliratot, mely egy szót sem ejtett Tom Denem naplójáról, vagy a kővé vált áldozatokról, viszont érzékletesen ecsetelte, hogy másodévesen hogyan vívott meg a szörnnyel, hogy megmentse egy iskolatársát.

- Bárcsak ilyen egyszerű lett volna - morogta, és undorral elfordult.

- Várj! Ez sem volt itt legutóbb - állította meg a bájitalmester.

A koponya mögött néhány méterrel egy arany-ezüst fonatokkal keretezett festmény állt. A képen a négy alapító volt látható, amint figyelmesen szemlélik a két bámészkodót.

- Ezt a képet még sohasem láttam - jegyezte meg Harry.

- Nem csoda. Ilyet senki nem festett, ez csak egy sima vászon, ami lehetőséget ad a négy alapító portréjának, hogy saját keretükből olykor ide vándoroljanak, ha úgy tartja kedvük, vagy feladatot kell végrehajtaniuk a mindenkori igazgató megbízásából. Feltehetőleg Minerva küldte ide őket.

- Jól beszél - bólintott az egyik szigorú vonású férfi, akiben Harry Mardekár Malazárra ismert. A többiek helyeslően bólogattak, és láthatóan nem voltak beszédes kedvükben.

Piton alaposan szemügyre vette Hollóháti Hedviget, akire nagyanyja és többi őse akkora áhítattal emlékezett.

- A kép egy titkos átjárót nyit? - kérdezte Harry.

- Igen. A másik vége a tanáriba vezet.

A bájitalmester hátat fordított a csontok között feléjük pillantgató alapítóknak, és a bejárat felé indult, hogy a fennmaradó időben megtegye a szükséges előkészületeket. Harrynek újra eszébe jutottak az előttük álló tennivalók, és görcsbe rándult gyomorral követte a bájitalmestert.

Ron és Hermione a többiekkel együtt lépett be a Nagyterembe. Ezúttal ismét a másodévben használt párbajszakkörhöz hasonlóan volt berendezve, azonban most egymás mellett négy pást húzódott, melyek a házak színeit viselték.

Bill Weasley először házon belüli önvédelmi bajnokságot hirdetett meg, amelynek győztesei a végén egymás ellen is összemérhetik majd képességeiket. Megszabta, hogy kizárólag mely könnyen kivédhető, és maradandó károsodást nem okozó varázslatokat használhatják. Mindegyik pást mellett egy-egy tanár bíráskodott, és kihirdették, hogy a szabálytalankodókat azonnal kizárják a versenyből.

A griffendélesek sorát Dean Thomas és Ron kezdte, és az összecsapásból a Weasley fiú, került ki győztesen.

- Ne haragudj, Dean - fogott kezet vele Ron, és leültek valamivel távolabb, átadva a helyet a következő párosnak.

- Semmi baj. Igazán nem is tudtam odafigyelni - szabadkozott a másik, és talárjából egy kis, tenyérnyi készüléket vett elő, melyen egy régimódi, kihúzható antenna is volt. - Tudod, ma van a futballkupa döntője.

Ron értetlenül meredt rá. Sosem értette, mit esznek a muglik egy földön szaladgálós sporton, ahol ráadásul csak egyetlen labda van. Figyelme a készülék felé fordult, mely halkan sistergett. Bár kevés ismerettel rendelkezett ezen a téren, láthatóan hatással volt rá édesapja mugli eszközök iránti szenvedélye.

- Mi ez a szerkentyű?

- Zsebrádió. Mindjárt kezdődik a közvetítés. Az Arsenal játszik a Newcastle United ellen - áradozott lelkesen Dean.

Ekkor ért melléjük Hermione és Ginny, akik mindketten győztesen kerültek ki a megmérettetés első köréből. Hermione érdeklődve pillantott a rádióra.

- Azt hittem, hogy a mugli dolgok egyáltalán nem működnek a Roxfortban - jegyezte meg.

- Eredetileg nem is - vigyorgott a fiú. - Ezt az Abszol Úton módosíttattam egy üzletben, ami kifejezetten mugli eszközök átalakításával foglalkozik.

- Apa odáig lesz, ha ezt megtudja - morogta Ginny, és értetlenül szemlélte társai feltűnő érdeklődését a rádió iránt.

- Majdnem nyolcvanezer néző, pedig csak egy labda után szaladgálnak! - ámuldozott Ron, a közvetítő bevezetőjét hallatva.

Amíg a többiek sorban összemérték ügyességüket a pástokon, ők Dean köré kuporodva hallgatták a meccset. A fiú az Arsenalnak szurkolt, és hamarosan a többiekre is átragasztott valamennyit saját lelkesedéséből. Vele örültek, amikor az első félidő közepén belőtték az első gólt, és a második félidő közepe táján a másodikat. Idő közben lezajlottak a házon belüli összecsapások, és kihirdettél az eredményt. A Griffendél bajnoka Hermione lett, bebizonyítva, hogy nem csak elméleti tudása kiemelkedő. A Hollóhátból Terry Boot volt a legjobb, a Hugrabugból pedig Ernie Macmillan. A lány elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy mindannyian a DS tagjai voltak, és a többiek is, mind az élbolyban végeztek. A Mardekár bajnoka Blaise Zambini lett.

Bill tíz perc pihenőt rendelt el, mielőtt a házak közti döntőt megkezdik.

Hermione és Ron feszülten kuporodott vissza Dean mellé, és élénken figyelték a közvetítés utolsó perceit. Az Arsenal két góllal megnyerte a kupát, és már az örömmámor hangjai hallatszottak a háttérben. Ginny aggódva vette észre, hogy barátnője és bátyja arca holtsápadt, és görcsösen szorongatják egymás kezét. Érezte, hogy valami rettenetes dolog készül.

„… _a játékosok és a közönség örömmámorban úszik, kérem! A Wembley Stadionban zeng az énekszó, a lelátókon lobognak a zászlók. A győztes csapat a bedobált zászlókat és mezeiket lengetve fut körben a pályán, megköszönve a szurkolók bizalmát. Csodálatos futball ünnep ez a mai. A játékosok mezt cserélnek, és a kupagyőztesek bajtársiasan hátba veregetik a fejüket fogva, összetörten bóklászó ellenfelet. Az Arsenal csapata megindul a pálya szélén felállított pódium felé, hogy átvegye a trófeát. Fellépnek a dobogóra, és akkor… Nem értem. A stadion elnémult, és valamiért teljesen beborult az ég, pedig mára derült időt jósoltak… Nagyon hideg lett, és valami készül. Talán a futballhuligánok terveznek valamit… Nem, ez nem lehet igaz! Mik ezek? Óriási, lépegető valamik közelednek a bajáratokon át, és egyszerűen lerombolják a kijárathoz vezető folyosókat. Szent ég! Legalább tíz méter magasak… Nem tudom, mik lehetnek, talán óriási robotok, vagy bábok?? Kitört a pánik! Most az egyik megindult a közvetítő fülkék felé…"_

Sikolyok, kiáltások és eget rengető robaj hallatszott, azután az adás egyszer csak megszakadt.

Dean reszketve szorongatta a kis készüléket.

- Ugye ez csak valami rádiójáték? Mint a Marslakók támadása a föld ellen…

- Ne aggódj, Dean, ha nem az, akkor azonnal ott lesznek az aurorok, és megállítják őket - nyugtatta a fiút Hermione, miközben Ron Billhez sietett, aki éppen szólítani akarta a döntő résztvevőit.

- Megkezdődött! Megtámadták a muglikat a kupadöntőn! Hallottuk Dean zsebrádióján - suttogta, félrevonja bátyját.

Bill higgadtan biccentett, majd megidézte patrónusát, egy ezüstrókát, és üzenetet küldött vele.

Harry és Piton hallgatásba merülve gubbasztottak Hollóháti Hedvig ereklyéjének lépcsőzetes talapzatán. Az elmúlt másfél órában többször is végigvették az előttük álló teendőket és lehetőségeket, most pedig maguk elé meredve vártak.

- Ígéretet tettem a nagyanyjának, hogy visszajuttatom hozzá a függőit - jegyezte meg enyhe bűntudattal Harry.

- Itt sokkal jobb helyen van - szögezte le a varázsló. - Legalább nem keseríti meg többé a családom életét.

- Igaza van, csak hát megígértem. Nincs valami ötlete?

- Máskor ne ígérgess felelőtlenül!

- Valami konstruktívabbra gondoltam - fintorgott Harry.

Piton mélyet sóhajtott, és megadóan felé fordult.

- Talán elférne itt még egy kísértet. Már amennyiben elég fontos az a kacat számára ahhoz, hogy otthagyja a családi birtokot.

- Nem is rossz gondolat. Azt biztos, hogy ilyen elszánt őrség mellett az ereklyék nagyobb biztonságban lennének - vigyorodott el Harry. - Vajon az igazgatónő beleegyezne?

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fogod győzni őt - felelte a férfi. - Ha megérjük.

Harry elkomorodott. Az órájára nézett, és látta, hogy a mérkőzés körülbelül most fejeződhet be, ha nincsen hosszabbítás. Most már bármikor elkezdődhet.

Fény tűzött a szemükbe, és felpillantva egy ezüstrókát pillantottak meg közvetlenül maguk előtt. Máris felhangzott a mindkettőjüknek címzett üzenet: „_Megkezdődött a támadás a stadionban." _A patrónus köddé vált.

Mindketten felpattantak. Piton Harryhez lépett, és elővett egy kis, ónix fiolát. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy ilyesmit csak olyan bájitalok esetében használnak, amit nem érhet fény.

- Ez az, amiről már beszéltem. Segít megakadályozni, hogy a gonosz átvegye a tested felett az uralmat. - A bájitalmester elhallgatott, és mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett. - Ha mégsem jársz sikerrel, akkor sem engedi majd, hogy a lélekdarab kisajátítsa a testedet. A lelked halálát a testedé is követi majd.

- Legalább nem kell megvívniuk egy új Voldemorttal - motyogta maga elé Harry. - Köszönöm.

Piton átadta a fiolát, és elfordult.

Ha kudarcot vallanak, legalább nem magának kell megtennie, amit a fiúnak ígért - gondolta.

- Ha maga nem lenne mellettem, nem tudnám végigcsinálni - mondta halkan Harry. - Sajnálom, hogy ha elbukom, önnek is…

- Ez a legkevesebb, amit büntetésként rám mérhet a sors azokért, amiket elkövettem - vágott közbe a férfi. - Most csak a feladatodra koncentrálj!

- Mindent köszönök - Harry kezet nyújtott a bájitalmesternek. Ahogy felrémlettek benne az éveken át elszenvedett sérelmek, úgy érezte, mintha nem is ez az ember tette volna őket. Valahogy összenőttek az elmúlt hónapok alatt, és el sem tudta képzelni a továbbiakat a férfi jelenléte és támogatása nélkül.

Piton megragadta a felé nyújtott kezet, és egy pillanatra ismét összekapcsolódott a tekintetük.

Talán túl jól sikerült az a mágikus kötés – gondolta a férfi, de azután elhessegette a gondolatot. Tisztában volt vele, hogy kapcsolatuk változása nem csak a varázslatnak volt köszönhető. Az csak egy eszköz volt, amely segített közelebb hozni őket egymáshoz, hogy valóban megismerjék a másikat.

Harry felnyitotta az üvegcsét, és meglepve tapasztalta, hogy tartalma ezüstös fényt szór a fiola száján át.

Ezek szerint nem védeni kell a fénytől, hanem a saját fényét kell visszatartani - gondolta, miközben a szájához emelve egy kortyra kiitta a tartalmát.


	49. Chapter 49

49. fejezet - Az ostrom

Remus Lupin feszülten járkált fel-alá az óratorony simára koptatott lépcsőin. Néha felfelé pillantott, a legfelső szint felé, ahol Flitwick professzor őrködött, közel a mágikus óramű szívéhez. Lentről jól hallotta Rémszem Mordon falábának ütemes koppanásait, és biztos volt benne, hogy Mundungus Fletcher sem tud nyugodtan ülni a legalsó szinten. Mindannyian percenként kipillantottak a szűk, lőréshez hasonlatos ablakok résein, de odakint senki nem mutatkozott. Amióta értesítette őket az ezüstróka formájú patrónus, hogy a stadiont megtámadták, percek teltek el, az árulónak azonban nyoma sem volt.

Ha nem történik valami, lassan eljutunk oda, hogy egymást gyanúsítjuk - gondolta a férfi, ahogy elcsípte Mundungus és Rémszem felfelé sandító pillantását. - Bárcsak kiderülne, hogy csak vaklárma volt az egész! - merengett.

Hirtelen hangos csattanás hallatszott a legfelső emeletről, amit egy lépcsőkön leguruló test tompa puffanásai követtek. Lupin magában átkozódva, kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat felfelé.

- Nem létezik, hogy hoppanált volna, hiszen még működik az óra - morogta futás közben maga elé.

Hallotta, ahogy társai is rohanni kezdtek felfelé.

A lépcsőfordulóban Flitwick professzorba botlott, aki eszméletét veszítette a gurulás közben a fejét ért ütésektől.

_- Stimula!_

Az apró férfi kinyitotta szemeit, és nyögve felkönyökölt.

- Az óra...

Miután látta, hogy a férfi csak könnyebb sérüléseket szenvedett, Lupin tovább futott, nyomában Mordonnal és Mundungussal. A legfelső szintre érve, egy áttetsző, áthatolhatatlan fal állta útjukat.

Mindhárman az előttük feszülő erőtérre szegezték pálcáikat, és hatástalanító varázslatokkal igyekeztek megsemmisíteni. A fal azonban kitartott. Minden varázslatot elnyelt, és hiába álltak ott kivont pálcával, az utolsó lépcsőfokot nem tudták átlépni.

Alig karnyújtásnyira tőlük, a legfelső szint közepén ott állt az áruló: Sipor, a Black-ház manója.

A döbbenet még a varázslat nélkül is béklyóba verte volna őket, hiszen rá senki nem gondolt.

A manó hosszú, vékony ujjait az óraszerkezetet rejtő falra szegezve, fénylő vonalakat írt a levegőbe, melyek úgy álltak össze, mintha valamiféle hálót szőne. Egyetlen pillantást sem pazarolt bámulóira, ugyanis minden idegszálával a varázslat végrehajtására koncentrált. Rövidesen elkészült a fehér fénnyel felizzó rajzolat, ami a manó taszító kézmozdulatának hatására villámként a titkos ajtót rejtő falba csapódott, ahol a fényfonalak szerteszét szaladva terjedni kezdtek. Először cikázva beszőtték az immár láthatóvá vált kőajtót, majd megrepesztették azt, és a réseken át behatolva tovább vándoroltak. A torony egyszer csak megremegett, és a szinte földig érő, hatalmas inga egy zökkenéssel megállt.

A manó ekkor végre a három férfi felé fordította figyelmét, akik még mindig áthatolni igyekeztek a láthatatlan falon. A keskeny, vértelen ajkak kegyetlen, kárörvendő mosolyra húzódtak a kampós orr alatt.

- Sipor hűségesen teljesítette a jeles és nagy múltú Black-ház Aranyhajú Úrnőjének parancsát - motyogta félig maga elé, félig hallgatóságának szánva. - Nem kell többé félvéreket, vérárulókat, sárvérűeket és korcsokat szolgálnia szegény Sipornak. Harry Potter nem gazdája többé, amióta elpusztította Bellatrix Úrnőt.

A manó arcán könnyek csorogtak végig, mégis torz vigyor húzta fülig vékony ajkait. Jobbjának egyetlen csettintésére vézna, koszos rongyokba burkolt teste köddé foszlott, mintha ott sem lett volna.

A manó-varázs, amely visszatartotta a három varázslót, végre felengedett, és szabaddá vált az út. Mindhárman szemügyre vették a megrepedezett, és azóta porrá omlott kőajtót. A törmelék mögött makulátlanul csillogó, acél fogaskerekek látszottak, melyeket a rájuk feszülő, fénylő háló még mindig mozdulatlanságra kárhoztatott. A három férfi minden általuk ismert varázslattal megpróbálkozott, de egyik sem járt sikerrel. A háló sérthetetlennek bizonyult.

- A halálfalók bármelyik pillanatban itt lehetnek! - morogta a fogai között Mordon.

- Hozzuk fel a professzort! Talán ő meg tudja törni a manó átkát - javasolta rekedtes hangján Mundungus.

- Nincs sok értelme. A manó-varázst még ő sem képes hatástalanítani - recsegte válaszul a volt auror.

- Egy próbát akkor is megér - ellenkezett Lupin. - Még az is jobb, mint a tétlenség.

A kastély főbejárata felől távoli pukkanások sorozata hangzott fel, mint valami puskaropogás. Mindhárman futva indultak lefelé. A professzort már felülve találták a lépcsőfordulóban, és valamivel jobban nézett ki annak ellenére, hogy mindenhol zúzódások borították a testét.

- Én felviszem, és tovább kísérletezünk - közölte Lupin, felsegítve az apró emberkét.

- Rendben. Mi csatlakozunk Hagridékhoz, ha már úgyis lehet hoppanálni – fintor(o)gott a volt auror.

Mielőtt elindultak, Mundungus megidézte torkosborz alakú patrónusát, és egy rövid üzenetet küldött a történtekről az igazgatónőnek.

Minerva McGalagony sápadtan meredt a Tekergők Térképére. Még itt, a Szükség Szobájában is érezni lehetett, ahogy a kastély megremegett, a védelem megtörésének pillanatában. A varázstérképen jól látható volt, ahogy a főbejárat előtt sorra feltűntek a halálfalók neveit viselő, apró szalagocskák. Az imént még egy sem volt ott, most pedig már öt, tíz, tizenöt. Végül már nem is tudta követni, olyan sebesen szaporodtak.

A legutóbb kapott üzenet egyszerűen hihetetlen volt: Sipor az áruló. Utólag belegondolva, minden részlet összevágott: a manókat nem jelzi a varázstérkép, és bárhová eljuthatnak a kastélyban. Ráadásul, mivel a hűségükben vakon megbíztak, egy házimanóra nem gyanakodott volna senki.

Remegő kézzel megtámaszkodott az asztalon, és szuggerálta a térképet. Várta, hogy valami csoda folytán megálljon a halálfalók neveinek áradata, jelezve, hogy Flitwick professzornak mégiscsak sikerült újraindítania az óraművet, és ismét az egész birtokra kiterjed a hoppanálás-gátló tér.

De a nevek csak szaporodtak feltartóztathatatlanul.

Így nem lesz esélye Hagridnak, a sárkányoknak és a maroknyi kentaurnak, hogy beszorítsák őket - gondolta végig sápadtan. - Ha bármikor, bárhová hoppanálhatnak, megfoghatatlanok lesznek, és akárhol lecsaphatnak. Ráadásul a sárkányokat nehéz, szinte lehetetlen irányítani, a kentaurok pedig nem tudnak hoppanálni. Ha pedig sikerül betörniük…

Erre gondolni sem mert. Mély lélegzetet vett, rápillantott Albus Dumbledore reménytelin várakozó portréjára, majd nekilátott, hogy értesítse társait a megváltozott helyzetről. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha nem javul a helyzet néhány percen belül, meg kell tennie a következő lépést, amelyre egyetlen porcikája sem vágyott. Ha nem marad más választása, segítséget kell kérnie a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból.

A Bejárati Csarnokban feszülten sorakoztak a rend odarendelt tagjai.

A maroknyi csapat az előttük magasodó, hatalmas, művészien kovácsolt fémpántokkal ékesített, kétszárnyú ajtót figyelte, mely másodpercenként más és más színű fénnyel ragyogott fel, attól függően, hogy az ostromlók milyen átokkal bombázták. Az ősi, mágikus védelem azonban még kitartott.

Reménykedtek benne, hogy ha be is törik, megállítja őket az ajtón belül létrehozott erőtér. Piton segítségével készítették, és éppen ellenkezője volt annak, amint a halálfalók használtak a múlt évben, a toronynál, és Harry szülőházánál, Godric's Hollow-ban. Arra szolgált, hogy megakadályozza a sötét jegyet viselő halálfalók bejutását.

Nem kételkedtek azonban abban, hogy idővel ezt is áttörik, és akkor csak az ikrek csapdái képeznek majd némi akadályt a behatolók előtt. Hacsak helyre nem áll a hoppanálás-gátló tér, csapdába és pánikba ejtve az ostromlókat, és meg nem érkezik az erősítés odakintről, nekik nem marad más hátra, mint a közelharc.

Mindegyikük páncélozott talárt viselt, amely némi védelmet nyújtott, ha csak súrolja viselőjét egy átok, és kiábrándító varázs biztosította, hogy nehezebb legyen őket célba venni. Bill Weasley már értesített mindenkit, hogy a diákokat sikeresen biztonságba helyezték a jól védhető klubhelyiségekben, és készen állnak rá, hogy szükség eseten felvegyék a harcot, vagy használják a vészhelyzeti zsupszkulcsokat.

- Legalább Ginny és Ron, és Bill biztonságban vannak - morogta maga elé Arthur Weasley. Aggódva gondolt a kivont pálcával mellette álló ikrekre, valamint Charlie-ra, aki valahol odakint van, és harcol a Tiltott Rengeteg szélénél, vagy épp a sárkányokat igyekszik kordában tartani.

A bejárati ajtó egyszer csak óriási dörejjel milliónyi fénylő porszemmé robbant szét.

Harry torkán hűsítően csorogtak le a fénylő bájital utolsó cseppjei.

Elvette ajkaitól az üvegcsét, és látta, hogy a bájitalmester éles tekintettel méregeti, mintha változást keresne rajta. Először nem tudta mire vélni, de lassan tudatára ébredt, hogy már ő is érzi a hatást.

Olyan volt, mintha valami megfoghatatlan módon teste minden porcikáját sokkal intenzívebben érzékelné.

- Kicsit szokatlan, de egyáltalán nem kellemetlen - jelentette ki, a férfi kérdő tekintetét látva. - Mintha kiélesedtek volna az érzékeim, és tudatosabban birtokolnám a testemet.

- Szédülés, émelygés, hányinger, fájdalom? - faggatta Piton összevont szemöldökkel, mintha csak egy gyomorrontást diagnosztizálna.

- Semmi. Kissé a repülésre, vagy inkább a lebegésre emlékeztet ez az állapot. Valahogy könnyebb vagyok. Olyan frissnek érzem magam, mintha kisöpörtek volna miden valaha volt fáradtságot a tagjaimból.

- Ezt a hozzáadott főnixkönny okozza - felelte, majd Harry meglepett tekintetét látva, hozzátette - Tudtam, hogy minden erődre szükséged lesz, ezért tanulmányoztam Ardunnia Dumbledore munkáját. Elméletileg még az Imperius átok leküzdésében is segíthet.

Néhány percig feszülten várakoztak, de amikor hirtelen megremegtek körülöttük a falak, mindketten tettre készen felpattantak.

- Megállt az inga - suttogta Piton, és sápadt arca még fehérebb színt öltött.

- Tehát elkezdődött - nyögte Harry.

Görcsösen szorította édesanyja pálcáját, és egész testében összerezzent, amikor a semmiből váratlanul testet öltött előttük McGalagony professzor patrónusa.

„_Sipor az áruló. Flitwick professzor nem valószínű, hogy segíthet. A kaput betörték, de az erőtér kitart."_

- Most mi lesz? - fordult Harry a varázslóhoz.

- A manó-varázst nem lehet csak úgy közömbösíteni. Mivel fajuk törvénye az, hogy nem bánthatnak emberi lényt, és nem árulhatják el a családot, akit szolgálnak, sosem volt szükség rá, hogy a varázslók ilyesmivel kísérletezzenek.

- De hát Sipor éppen most árult el engem…

- Ez nem ilyen egyértelmű. Ha téged tart Bellatrix Lestrange gyilkosának, akkor lehet, hogy szerinte te árultad el a Black-családot. Valószínű, hogy most Narcissa Malfoy az, akihez hűséges. Ne feledd, hogy bár te örökölted, ő még mindig a Black-ház manója.

Tennem kell valamit - zakatolt egyre Harry agyában, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve úgy döntött, magához rendeli Dobbyt.

A manó, mint mindig, ezúttal is azonnal megjelent a fiú hívására, és nyomban a földre borult a lábai előtt. Testét kék-zöld foltok borították, és hevesen rázta a zokogás.

- Állj fel, Dobby! - kérte megrökönyödve, és leguggolt hozzá.

- Dobby nem érdemli meg, hogy Harry Potter uram szemébe nézhessen - nyöszörögte a manó két zokogás között. - Dobby szem elől veszítette Siport, aki valami rettenetes dolgot tett. - Hosszú, érthetetlen bömbölési hullám következett.

- Dobby, te nem tehetsz semmiről - próbálta megnyugtatni Harry. - Mi vagyunk a hibásak, hogy nem gondoltunk erre. - A manóhoz végre eljutottak a fiú szavai, és bár továbbra sem nézett fel, legalább elhallgatott. - Figyelj rám! Sürgősen meg kell próbálnunk helyrehozni, amit Sipor tett, és ehhez szükségem van rád.

- Dobby mindent megtesz, hogy segítsen Harry Potternek - hüppögte. - Mit kell tenni?

- Sipor egy számunkra ismeretlen manó-varázst használt, és megállította az óratorony gépezetét. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki meg tudja szüntetni a varázslatot, hogy újra védelem alá kerüljön a birtok. Muszáj megpróbálnod! - győzködte Harry elszántan. - Mindannyiunk élete ezen múlik!

A manó óriási szemei még nagyobbra tágultak, és ismét könnyek folytak végig gyűrött arcán.

- Hát Harry Potter ad még egy esély Dobbynak? Tudtam, hogy nincs nála nagylelkűbb varázsló a világon!

- Erre most nincs idő, Dobby! - Harry elvörösödött zavarában. - Minden másodperc számíthat! Menj!

- Igenis! Dobby megy, és megmenti Harry Potter életét, mint annak idején!

Egy csettintéssel köddé vált.

Piton értetlenül fordult a fiúhoz.

- Miről beszélt ez a féleszű?

- Hát… - Harry zavartan lesütötte a szemét. - Másodévben többször is megpróbálta megmenteni az életem. Például meg akarta akadályozni, hogy visszatérjek a Roxfortba. Mivel a Malfoy-család manója volt, tudott róla, hogy be akarják csempészni az iskolába Tom Denem naplóját

- Úgy tűnik, néha jól jön, ha valakinek ilyen hűséges szolgája van - jegyezte meg Piton, de felvont szemöldökével mégis kétkedőnek tűnt.

- Dobby nem a szolgám. Ő teljesen szabad manó. Az én segítségemmel szabadult fel, és most fizetésért dolgozik a Roxfortban - magyarázta Harry. - Az viszont igaz, hogy valóban sokat segített már eddig is. Például ő hozott össze minket Sealyvel, aki a maga lakosztályát takarítja.

- A kérdés az, hogy most sikerrel jár-e - zárta le a témát Piton.

Mindketten feszülten várták az újabb fejleményeket.

A halálfalók elszántan ostromolták az erőteret. A rend tagjai szorongva várakoztak az áttetsző fal védelmében, készen rá, hogy bármelyik pillanatban felvegyék a harcot a behatolókkal. Legnagyobb meglepetésükre azonban, az ostromlók egyszer csak visszavonultak.

Mr. Weasley és a többiek nem hittek a szemüknek, amikor látták, hogy a halálfalók mind hátrahúzódnak a főbejárat előtti térre. Örömük azonban nem tartott sokáig, ugyanis hamar kiderült, hogy az álarcos alakok nem adták fel a harcot. A meghátrálást más okozta.

A halványan remegő, átlátszó falon át jól látható volt, amint egy csuklyás alak jelent meg a halálfalók gyűrűjében. Fekete, lágy esésű, földet söprő köpenyében föléjük magasodott, amint felfelé tartott pálcájával az égboltra festette a Sötét Jegyet. Úgy tűnt, új utasításokkal látja el a körülötte csoportosulókat. Néhány tucat támadó rövidesen seprűt kapott elő, hogy a kastély égbe nyúló tornyainak színes üvegablakain át próbáljon meg betörni az épületbe. A többiek uruk mögött felsorakozva várták a további parancsokat.

Voldemort néhány pillanatig a kastély, látszólag feltárult bejáratát méregette, majd határozott léptekkel megindult az erőtér felé. Köpönyege lágy hullámokat vetve, uszályként kavargott mögötte, amit a halálfalók sorfala követett.

A rend tagjait bénulttá tette a rettegés. A Sötét Nagyúr karnyújtásnyira megközelítette a láthatatlan védőfalat, és néhány könnyed pálcamozdulattal megvizsgálta. Keskeny ajkai torz mosolyra húzódtak, amikor megértette az erőtér működését. Elvégzett néhány varázslatot, hogy szabaddá tegye az utat, de hiába próbálkozott, nem járt sikerrel. Végül magához intette a hozzá legközelebb álló halálfalót. Felrántotta szolgájának bal karján a köpenyt, majd pálcája hegyét az álarcos alak alkarján tekergőző Sötét Jegyre nyomta. Némán mozgó ajkakkal mormogta varázslatait, miközben jól látható kínjában térdre rogyott előtte a kiválasztott halálfaló, akárcsak a többiek, akik mindannyian fájdalomtól görnyedten szorították körülöttük saját bélyegüket. A háttérben csatazaj hallatszott, bizonyságul, hogy Hagrid és társai kihasználták a halálfalók átmeneti sebezhetőségét.

A rend tagjai meglepetten szemlélték az eseményeket. Mindegyikük fejében az motoszkált, mi van, ha még azt az áldozatot is meghozza Voldemort, hogy szabadon engedi szolgáit, és eltűntetve saját jegyét, megszakítja a közöttük fennálló kapcsolatot. Vajon hogyan fogják el valaha is a halálfalókat, akiknek kilétét rendszerint álarc rejti el, ha nem lesz rajtuk többé a fekete rajzolat.

A koponyából előtekeredő kígyó megelevenedni látszó ábrája azonban nem tűnt el a halálfaló karjáról, csak vörös fénnyel felizzott, majd vérbíbor színt öltött. A következő pillanatban a sötét mágus egyszerűen átlépte a kastély kapuját. A rend tagjai az utolsó pillanatban vonultak vissza az előcsarnokot és a főfolyosót elválasztó oszlopsor mögé, ám Voldemort körül sem pillantva elsuhant a főlépcsőház irányába. A halálfalók, akik az imént még görnyedten markolászták karjukat, most beáradtak a kapun, akadály nélkül követve urukat.

Az őrök, akik visszahúzódva szabad utat engedtek a Nagyúrnak, élénk ellenállással fogadták őket. Kihasználva helyzeti előnyüket, és a kiábrándítás jótékony hatását, igyekeztek minél többüket lefegyverezni, és megbénítani, akik pedig átjutottak az első támadási hullámon, azokat visszavonulást tettetve az ikrek által felállított mágikus csapdák felé csalogatták.

Amint Voldemort eltűnt a kastélyban a Tiltott Rengeteg felől elsöprő nyílzápor zúdult a halálfalók hátrább csoportosuló utóvédjére. Gróp mázsás kőtömbök záporát zúdította rájuk. A kentaurok oldalán a harcba vetette magát Hagrid, Mordon, Mundungus, valamint a hoppanálva érkező Tonks és Shacklebolt. Charlie Weasley a birtok kapuja közelébe vonult vissza a sárkányokkal, hogy ha visszaáll a hoppanálás-gátló tér, elvágják a halálfalók menekülési útját. A váratlan hátbatámadás megosztotta a támadók seregét, és bár jó részük néhány pillanat múlva seprűre kapott, illetve követte urát és eltűnt a boltozatos kapu mögött, éppen elegen maradtak, akik felvették a harcot az új ellenféllel.

Flitwick professzor és Remus Lupin aggodalmas arccal rogytak le az óraszerkezetet rejtő fal tövébe. Már mindent kipróbáltak, amit csak lehetett, Sipor varázslata azonban kitartott. Már éppen indultak volna, hogy csatlakozzanak Hagrid csapatához, amikor egy újabb házimanó jelent meg mellettük, kisírt szemekkel, mégis jól láthatóan tettre készen. Flitwick professzor nyomban rászegezte a pálcáját, de Lupin felismerve Dobbyt, lefogta a kezét.

A manó lehunyta hatalmas szemeit, és varázsolni kezdett. Ujjaiból kék és ezüst szikrák pattogtak elő, melyek, ahogy elérték a mágikus háló szálait, azokkal együtt elpárologtak. Ahogy fogytak a fényszálak, egyre inkább látszott Dobbyn a fokozott erőfeszítés. Mire néhány perc múlva a mágikus háló utolsó darabja is semmivé foszlott, a torony ismét megremegett, a kis manó pedig eszméletlenül rogyott a padlóra. Az óriási inga, mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatta évszázadok óta először megszakított útját, a birtok területén pedig ismét helyreállt a hoppanálás-gátló védelem.

A távolból felhangzott a halálfalók csalódott üvöltése. Úgy tűnt, gyorsan ráébredtek, hogy már nem ugrálhatnak ide-oda támadóik nyilai elől, és nem hagyhatják el kedvük szerint a birtokot. Dühükben fokozott lendülettel támadtak tovább.

Az apró professzor gondjaiba vette az ájult manót, Lupin pedig elindult, hogy csatlakozzon a többiekhez az erdőnél.

A Roxfort falai között egyre több helyen hangzott fel a csatazaj. Az ikrek csapdáinak hála, egyre több fekete taláros test hevert megkötözve, eszméletlenül az iskola folyosóin, míg a védők egyelőre néhány sérüléstől eltekintve épségben voltak. Még segítette őket a meglepetés ereje, de a halálfalók áradata nem akart alábbhagyni. A támadók fő csoportja láthatóan az igazgatói iroda felé tört előre, mégis sikerült kisebb csoportokra szakítani őket, és lépcsőfordulóról-lépcsőfordulóra, sarokról-sarokra vonultak vissza, egyre ritkítva a támadók sorait. Voltak azonban néhányan az ellenség között is, akik különösen jól kiismerték magukat a kastély falai között.

Egy háromtagú halálfaló-csoport szinte az első percben különvált, és a pincefolyosók felé vette az irányt. Fred egy kikandikáló tejfölszőke hajtincs libbenésére felfigyelve oldalba bökte fivérét.

- Malfoy az egyik!

- Gyerünk! Utánuk!

Az ikrek ügyet sem vetve a többiekre a sarkon eltűnő fekete talárosok után vetették magukat. Nem kapkodtak. Tisztában voltak vele, hogy a Mardekár klubhelyisége előtt felállított csapdák egyikébe bele fognak futni. Rövidesen hangos csattanások sorozata hangzott fel előttük, mire a két Weasley-fiú arcán győzelemittas mosoly ragyogott fel. A következő sarkon befordulva szokatlan szoborkompozíció fogadta őket.

Két nagydarab alak hevert kifacsarodott pózban a padlón. Szemeik vérben forogtak az álarcok mögött, és artikulálatlan hörgéseket hallattak. Talárjaik ujja több méterrel megnyúlt, és szoros, kényszerzubbonyszerű béklyóba kötötte őket. Pálcáik a földön hevertek, de esélyük sem volt rá, hogy használhassák.

A harmadik, véznább alak reszketve bámult rájuk. Ő is ruhaujjainak foglya volt, de őt nem döntötte le a lábáról a lendület, hanem térden állva azon igyekezett, hogy talpra kecmeregjen.

_- Invito álarcok!_ - varázsolta Fred.

A maszk alól Draco Malfoy sápadt vonásai tűntek elő. Vicsorogva tátogott feléjük, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Az ikrek egymásra vigyorogtak.

- Jó fogást csináltunk.

A másik két alak Crak és Monstro apja voltak, akik bizonyára a fiaikhoz akartak utat vágni, hogy csatlakozhassanak hozzájuk.

- Malfoy, nagy hibát követtél el - kezdte George.

- És nem is egyet - kontrázott Fred.

- Most meg kell lakolnod azért, amit a hugicánkkal és Harryvel tettél. - A fiúk szája kárörvendő mosolyra húzódott.

- Sajnos most nem fizethetünk meg kellőképpen, de ízelítőt szívesen nyújtunk abból, amit kapni fogsz, hogy hozzászokhass!

Néhány varázslat szelte át a levegőt, mire a szőke fiatalember rémülettől tágra nyílt szemmel abbahagyta az acsarkodást. Arcát kiütések százai lepték el, lábai elkocsonyásodtak, és összerogyott. A viszketés, ami a testét fokozatosan elborította, elviselhetetlenné fokozódott, és össze sem volt mérhető a viszketőporok vagy bájitalok keltette hatással. Malfoy a földön fetrengett, így próbálva némileg csökkenteni kibírhatatlan kínjait, de nem járt sok sikerrel talárja szoros csapdájában.

Az ikrek tisztában voltak vele, hogy szükség van rájuk, és nem tölthetik itt az időt, így hát munkához láttak. A két felnőttel együtt megbénították, megkötözték, és a mardekáros seprűtárolóba zárták őket. Malfoy szenvedését csak tovább fokozta, hogy moccanni sem tudott, és könnybe lábadt szemekkel meredt a szekrény sötétjébe.

Perselus Piton hitelen felrántotta a talárja ujját, és az alkarján éktelenkedő Sötét Jegyre meredt. Harry elszorult torokkal nézte, amint a férfi zsibbasztó varázslatot mormol, miközben a vörösen felizzó, majd bíbor színt öltő ábrát figyeli. Amikor a változás véget ért, a fiúra tekintett.

- Bejutott.

- Megszűntette a varázslatot? - hitetlenkedett Harry. Nem tűnt logikusnak, hogy Voldemort egyszerűen felszabadítsa hűségesküjük alól az embereit, és szabaddá tegye őket.

- Nem. Módosította a kapcsolatot, de éppen csak annyira, hogy kijátszhassa a kastély védelmét. Már ide tart.

Ekkor végre ismét megremegtek körülöttük a falak.

- Helyreállt a hoppanálás-gátló tér - nyögte Harry. Szája kiszáradt, pálcát tartó keze reszketett, pedig tudta, hogy örülni kellene, amiért Dobby sikerrel járt. Eddig minden a terv szerint haladt.

A bájitalmester látta, hogy a fiú meginog. Megragadta a karját, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

- Harry! Az okklumencia az egyetlen fegyvered - figyelmeztette. - Lazíts, hogy koncentrálni tudj! Itt vagyok, és pontosan tudod, mit fogok tenni. Te is csak a saját feladatodra koncentrálj!

Harryt fogva tartotta a férfi elszánt, éjfekete tekintete, és ő igyekezett erőt meríteni a varázsló határozottságából. Bólintott, és mélyet sóhajtott. Rögtön jobban érezte magát, és ismét áthatotta a bájital keltette szokatlan, lebegésszerű állapot, amit az imént háttérbe szorított a rettegés. Bólintott, mire a férfi elengedte. Még mindig a fiút figyelve gyors mozdulatokkal kiábrándítást szórt magára, hogy észrevétlenné váljon, majd az árnyékba húzódva feszülten várt.

Harry végre kezdte ismét úgy érezni, hogy van esélyük a győzelemre, amikor a csarnok bejárata felől furcsa sziszegés hallatszott, és feltárult a kör alakú ajtónyílás.

A Titkok Kamrájába belépett Voldemort.

Korunk leghatalmasabb sötét mágusának arcát fekete csuklya rejtette, csak vörösen izzó szemeinek tüze látszott. A semmihez sem hasonlítható, félelmetes tekintet egyenesen a fiú lelkébe hatolt, és ő bárhogy is erőlködött, nem bírt elszakadni tőle. A legillimencia elemi erővel tört be elméjébe.

Most már értette, miért utalt rá annyiszor Piton, hogy jobban fel kell készülnie. A Sötét Nagyúr behatolását a tudatába szinte elviselhetetlen fájdalom kísérte. Voldemort határozottan, elsöprő erővel kényszerítve térképezte fel elméjét. Harry látszólag bénultan tűrte kiszipolyozását, valójában azonban minden erejét felemésztette, hogy az utóbbi napokban éjjel-nappal gyakorolt séma szerint megpróbálja észrevétlenül tudatosan irányítva, feltárni előtte emlékeit.

A nagy terv részleteit tudata legmélyére rejtve előtérbe idézte a horcruxok megszerzésével kapcsolatos eseményeket, immár jelentéktelenné vált információkat nyújtva ezzel támadójának. Érezte, amint a varázsló fürgén végigtapogatja a kusza emlékfonalakat. Egyértelmű volt, hogy vadul kutat valami után. Ahogy Voldemort dühe nőtt, úgy öntötte el tudatát a kín. Amikor felvillantak Nagini elpusztításának körülményei, Voldemort egy pillanatra megingott, és Harry megragadva a lehetőséget, szinte ösztönösen védekezett.

- _Protego!_

A varázslatból kizökkenve Voldemort a fiúra szegezte új, szénfekete pálcáját.

- Harry Potter, úgy látom, tanultál valamit az utóbbi időben. Kár, hogy ellenem semmit nem ér. - Szavai félelmetes, surrogó sziszegéssel törtek elő, mintha most is párszaszót használna.

A Sötét Nagyúr közelebb lépett, és miközben pálcáját továbbra is Harryre szegezte, bal kézzel hátravetette csuklyáját. A hüllőszerű fej kopasz, sápadt bőrén megcsillant a fény, az ajkak nélküli szájnyílás torz mosolyra húzódott.

Egyetlen intésére tűzforróvá hevült Harry kezében édesanyja varázspálcája. Mire eljutott a hűtővarázslatok gondolatáig, már elviselhetetlen volt az érintése, és kihullott a kezéből. A hajlékony fűzfapálca a kőpadlóra hullott, vörösen felizzott, és megdöbbent szemei láttára, egyszerűen hamuvá porladt. Amint ráébredt fegyvertelenségére, a fiú szívét jeges félelem szorította össze. Hátrált néhány lépést. Egy hang sem jött ki a torkán.

- Úgysem tudtad volna felhasználni az új pálcám ellen, Potter! - A varázsló éjfekete köpenye lágyan suhogott mögötte, ahogy lassan közelebb lépdelt. - Mielőtt biztonságba helyezem lelkem utolsó darabját, tudni akarom, kinek a lelkén szárad Nagini és Bellatrix halála. Ha kell, kifacsarom belőled az igazságot! Lássuk csak, meddig vagy képes nekem ellenállni. _Legillimens!_

Harry már felkészült az elméjét elborító újabb fájdalomhullámra, azonban a pálcából kicsapódó varázslat nem ért célba.

Egy vakítóan fénylő villám csapódott a sötét varázsló pálcájába, teljes egészében elnyelve az általa kibocsátott varázslatot. Voldemort azonnal reagált. Néhány másodpercig birkózott a varázspálcát fogva tartó fénnyel, majd amikor az végül kihunyt, azonnal ellentámadást indított. Egy ismeretlen varázslat szavait sziszegte, és a következő másodpercben láthatóvá vált(,) a támadó. Perselus Piton gyűlölettől összeszűkült szemekkel figyelte megtagadott urát.

- Még ennyi év után is tudok meglepetést okozni, Nagyúr? - kérdezte, és lassan Harry felé oldalazott.

- Ki hitte volna, hogy hajdani kémem és bájitalmesterem árulása után még a halált is legyőzi. Most meglakolsz mindenért! - sziszegte. Pálcájából máris átkokat zúdított a férfira, aki sikeresen kitért előle, és nyomban visszatámadott.

Ragyogó színekben játszó átkok szelték keresztül a levegőt. Piton könnyed mozdulatokkal téri ki a támadások elől, és folyamatosan ostromolta a védőpajzsokat, amelyekkel Voldemort védte magát ellene. Harry dermedten bámulta a hatalmas kígyót, amelyet a következő pillanatban a sötét varázsló a bájitalmesterre uszított. Az eltüntető varázs kudarcot vallott, így a férfi tovább próbálkozott.

- _Corpus cordes draconas!_

A kígyó feje nyomban a farkához bilincselődött. A következő átok telibe találta, és a gúzsba kötve vergődő állat semmivé foszlott.

Harry nem volt tisztában vele, hogy sikerült-e társának végrehajtania a pálca-módosító varázslatot, így nem tudta mit tehetne. Pálca nélkül tehetetlennek érezte magát. Idegesen kapkodta tekintetét ide-oda a harcoló felek, és a terem többi része között, segítséget keresve. Tekintete a mögöttük álló vitrineken állapodott meg, melyek az alapítók ereklyéit rejtették. Feltűnés nélkül igyekezett közelebb húzódni a Griffendél Godric kardját rejtő tárolóhoz.

Voldemort vörösen izzó szemeiben engesztelhetetlen gyűlölet égett. Őrjöngő dühvel támadott tovább. Egyetlen intésére életre kelt a sarokban álló óriási baziliszkusz koponya, és ellenfelére vetette magát. Piton figyelmét megosztotta a hatalmas csattogó állkapocs hátba támadása. A pillanatnyi kihagyás éppen elég volt a Sötét Nagyúrnak ahhoz, hogy szoros, izzó mágikus köteleket bűvöljön a varázslóra. Piton arca elsápadt az erőfeszítéstől, ahogy próbálta feszegetni béklyóit, hogy megszűntethesse a varázslatot.

- Példátlan árulásod nem marad megtorlatlanul - vicsorgott rá Voldemort, és egyetlen pálcamozdulattal lefegyverezte a bájitalmestert. A földre zuhant alakról eltűntek a kötelékek, átadva helyüket a Nagyúr pálcájából kiröppenő kínzó átkoknak.

A varázsló már számtalanszor elszenvedte a Cruciatus átok által keltett kínokat, és azok utóhatásait, melyek minden alkalommal jobban igénybe vették az emberi szervezetet. Piton tartotta magát egy ideig, de rövidesen elhagyta az ereje.

Látva, hogy áldozata az egyik ereklye lépcsőzetes talapzatánál összeesik, Voldemort véget vetett a varázslatnak, és a férfi kínjaiban gyönyörköve felkacagott. A lélegzetvételnyi szünetet kihasználva Piton összeszedte maradék erejét, és elejtett pálcája után tapogatózott.

Voldemort egyetlen pillanat alatt cselekedett, és a férfi pálcája ugyanúgy porrá égett, mint néhány perccel ezelőtt Harryé.

- Ne félj, büntetésed ezúttal sem marad el, Perselus. - szólította meg vészjósló hangon az előtte fekvő férfit. - Meglakolsz Nagini elpusztításáért. Hogy bosszúm teljes legyen, mielőtt megölnélek, végig fogod nézni, ahogy megvalósítom, amire mindig vágytam. Örök életet vásárolok kis védenced élete árán, azután elfoglalom a Roxfortot, és halálfalók generációit tanítom majd a sötét tanokra, hogy engem szolgáljanak majd. Sakkban tartom, azután megfosztom hatalmától a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium tehetetlen, korcs intézményét, és a helyébe lépve tovább terjesztem hatalmamat, a muglik pedig rabszolgaként fogják a varázslókat szolgálni.

Harry megborzongott, ahogy elképzelte a lefestett jövőt.

Ez nem történhet meg - hajtogatta magában görcsösen, miközben bénultan meredt a varázslóra.

Az átélt kínok a bájitalmesternek minden erejét kiszívták. Minden porcikája fájt, és pálcája nélkül csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy a fiú tisztában van vele, mit kell tennie.

Voldemort továbbra is a férfihez beszélt, aki ismét felöltötte kiismerhetetlen álarcát, és egy közeli oszloplábazatba kapaszkodva félig ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát.

- Örömmel mészároltam le a kígyódat, tudva, hogy belőled is elpusztítok egy darabot - nyögte dacosan feltekintve Voldemortra. - Ennél nagyobb élvezet csak Bellatrix Lestrange elpusztítása volt.

A Nagyúr szeme villámokat szórt, és újabb átkok csapódtak a férfi testébe.

- Akármit is vittél véghez, a végén kudarcot vallottál. Minden áldozatod és erőfeszítésed hiábavaló volt! Hiába sikerült évekig megtévesztened, elbuktál, akárcsak a vén bolond Dumbledore! Bármit tettél is, végül a kezemre játszottátok, amit akartam. A Roxfortot és a fiút. - Utolsó szavait ismét Harrynek címezte.

- Soha nem fogom szolgálni! Inkább öljön meg! - kiáltotta elszántan Harry. Nem tudta leplezni félelmét, hangja remegése egyértelműen elárulta.

- Hidd el, szívesen megtenném - suttogta Voldemort kéjesen, élvezettel figyelve, ahogy Harry egész testében megremeg. - A hulládat pedig idelenn konzerválhatnám. A múmiád jól mutatna régi, kedves szolgám maradványai mellett. - Keserű pillantást vetett a baziliszkusz kiállított koponyájára. - Ebben az esetben azonban attól a pótolhatatlan lehetőségtől fosztanám meg magam, hogy szükség esetén igénybe vegyem a te fiatal és erős tested által nyújtott _szolgáltatásokat_.

- Soha nem fogja uralni a testem, ezt maga is jól tudja! A minisztériumban már megpróbálta, de kudarcot vallott! - ellenkezett Harry.

- Akkor még nem tudtam, mekkora kincs lakozik benned - súgta a varázsló, és köpenye rejtekéből egy kis, tejfehér folyadékkal telt fiolát húzott elő. - Ezt most szépen megiszod, és alszol tőle, amíg újra szükségem nem lesz a _szolgálataidra_. Itt lent biztonságban leszel, akárcsak az alapítók ereklyéi. Igazán nagy szolgálatot tettél nekem. Bár megfosztottad őket a számomra legfontosabb értéktől, legalább ide összegyűjtötted mindet. - Karjait széttárta, mintha magához akarná ölelni az egész csarnokot. - Amit itt látsz, számomra a hatalom temploma.

A Sötét Nagyúr leeresztette karjait, pálcáját a fiúra szegezte, és felé nyújtotta az üvegcsét.

- _Imperio!_

Harry azonnal felismerte a szokatlan érzést, amit egyszer már megtapasztalt. Az idegen akarat kényszere elhatalmasodott rajta. Minden porcikájában ott vibrált a késztetés, hogy lépjen közelebb, és igya meg azt az italt. Ugyanakkor, furcsa módon azt is tapasztalta, hogy ha koncentrál, ellen tud neki állni.

Ezúttal sokkal könnyebben uralta testét a varázslat hatása alatt, mint évekkel ezelőtt. Az elfogyasztott bájitalra gondolt, és hálásan pillantott a fizikailag tehetetlennek látszó, de feszülten figyelő bájitalmesterre. Harry úgy döntött, úgy tesz, mint aki engedelmeskedik. Időt akart nyerni.

Harry gépiesen közelebb lépett, és elvette az Élő Halál Esszenciáját tartalmazó fiolát. Bal kezével óvatosan feltörte a zárópecsétet, és az ajkai felé emelte. Tekintetét Voldemortra emelte.

A Nagyúr a biztos győzelem tudatában követte figyelemmel a fiú minden mozdulatát. Harry különösen lassú mozdulattal emelte szájához a fiolát, és erősen koncentrált, hogy leküzdje a kényszert. Az utolsó pillanatban, amikor a sötét varázsló kígyószerű arcán már a diadal türköződött, ahelyett, hogy megitta volna a bájitalt, amely arra hivatott, hogy örök álmot bocsásson rá, teljes erejéből a földhöz csapta. Az üvegcse millió szilánkra tört, a tejfehér bájital pedig pillanatok alatt elszivárgott az évszázados kövek repedéseiben.

- Potter! - sziszegte gyűlölettel a mágus. - Azt hiszed, megakadályozhatod, hogy véghezvigyem, amit elterveztem?

- Maga még ma este halott lesz! Követni fogja Naginit, és Bellatrix Lestrange-t a halálba!

- Tévedsz! A legrosszabb esetben is kizárólag te leszel halott - jelentette ki határozottan Voldemort, ám ezúttal jól hallható bosszúság fűszerezte hangját. Gyűlölte, ha emlékeztetik a veszteségeire. - Pálca nélkül hogyan tudnál elpusztítani? Vagy ettől a magatehetetlen árulótól várod a segítséget? - mutatott a még mindig félig fekvő Pitonra.

Harry nagyot nyelt, és reménykedve pillantott a bájitalmesterre. A férfi azonban látatóan nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy bármiben is segítséget nyújthatott volna. Arca sápadt volt, tekintete megtört, és haja csatakosan lógott az arcába. Voldemort elkapva a fiú pillantását, újabb Cruciatus átkot indított el a bájitalmester felé.

A férfit ismét elviselhetetlen fájdalomhullám borította el, és teljes erejéből küzdenie kellett, hogy ne veszítse el az eszméletét.

- Hagyja abba! - kiáltotta Harry, és Voldemort felé vetette magát, ám az egy pöccintéssel a padlóhoz szegezte.

- Ha vége a harcnak, magamhoz veszek egy másik adag bájitalt, és biztosíthatlak róla, hogy azt meg fogod inni. Addig pedig aludni fogsz!

A pálcájából kicsapódó varázslat azonban célt tévesztett, és a megbénított fiú mellett a szőnyegbe csapódott.

Voldemort hátából egy kard ékkövekkel díszített markolata állt ki, lábainál pedig az erőfeszítéstől kimerült Piton hevert. Sápadt arcát káröröm színezte.

A Sötét Nagyúr pálcájának egyetlen mozdulatára kicsúszott a kardpenge a testéből, és a padlóra zuhant. A pengét egyetlen vércsepp sem színezte.

- A mugli módszerek ellenem nem hatásosak - vicsorgott a mágus, és lassan támadója felé fordult.

Harry dermedten bámulta a gyűlölettől eltorzult arcot, majd Piton győzelemittas arcára esett a pillantása. Azonnal tudta, hogy a férfi végrehajtotta a varázslatot. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy működik-e. Harry torkát összeszorította a rettegés.

- _Adava Kedavra!_

A Sötét Nagyúr pálcája zöld villanással fellángolt. A fény azonban nem csapott ki belőle, és nem sújtotta halálra a földön fekvő, várakozóan rámeredő bájitaltanárt. A zöld lángolás felkúszott a pálcát tartó kézig, majd zöld fényű aurát vont Voldemort fekete lepelbe burkolt teste köré. A varázsló kígyószerű arcára ráfagyott a döbbenet. A zöld ragyogás egy pillanat múlva kihunyt, akárcsak a mágus szemének vérvörös izzása.


	50. Chapter 50

50. fejezet - Egy test - két lélek

A Griffendél-torony szivárványszínben játszó üvegablakaihoz tapadva rémült diákok bámulták az odakint dúló harcot. Hermione, Ron és Ginny Bill Weasley közelébe húzódtak. Mivel az SVK tanár rendszeres kapcsolatban állt az igazgatónővel, abban reménykedtek, hogy ők is értesülnek majd a legújabb fejleményekről.

A főkapu betörésével egy időben a támadók egy nagyobb csoportja seprűre pattant, és most egyre szűkülő köröket vontak a kastély karcsún égbe nyúló tornyai köré, melyek az iskola házai közül háromnak, a Griffendélnek, a Hollóhátnak, és a Hugrabugnak klubhelyiségeit és hálókörleteit rejtették magukban.

Rémszem Mordon éleslátásának köszönhetően szerencsére az iskola védői erre a lépésre is számítottak. A tornyok ablakait törhetetlenné varázsolták és behatolás jelző bűbájokkal látták el. Hamarosan kiderült azonban, hogy ez édeskevés a halálfalók elsöprő erejű sötét varázslatai ellen. A fekete köpenyt és álarcot viselő alakok seprűikről tűz alá vették a mozgó képekkel díszített ólomüveg ablakokat. Időbe telt ugyan, de végül sikerölt megtörniük a védelmet, és néhány pillanattal később sziporkázó szilánkfelhővé robbantak szét az ablakok, csillámló esőt zúdítva alá.

A gyakorlottabb diákok a tanáraik irányításával azonnal ellentámadásba lendültek. Néhányan taroló varázslatokkal igyekeztek lesodorni seprűikről az ostromlókat, miközben a többiek újra és újra védőpajzsokat húztak fel maguk köré. Az óvatlanabb halálfalók rövidesen kődarabként zuhantak a mélybe, és akik elveszítették közülük pálcáikat, menthetetlenül összezúzták magukat a lenti kövezeten. Akik meg pálcáikkal együtt lélekjelenlétüket is megőrizték, azoknak még volt rá idejük, hogy puha párnákat bűvöljenek maguk alá, így legfeljebb kisebb-nagyobb sérüléseket szenvedtek, és újra meg újra harcba szálltak. Egyetlen percre sem tört meg a támadás lendülete. A legfürgébb halálfalók maroknyi csoportja könnyed kecsességgel tért ki a rájuk záporozó átkok elől, és válaszként folyamatosan varázslatokkal bombázták a védőket. Amikor ismét helyreállt a hoppanálásgátló tér, a támadások még hevesebbé váltak. A támadók rövidesen a tornyok falait kezdték bombázni a védők feje fölött, melynek hatására jókora kődarabok és omladéktenger zúdult a diákokra, akik sebesültjeiket magukkal vonszolva kénytelen voltak visszavonulni a tornyok belsejében elhelyezkedő klubhelyiségek falai közé.

A Griffendél-tornyot védő diákok pillanatok alatt elbarikádozták az ajtókat, és Bill Weasley vezetésével védőfalakat húztak a szoba köré, melynek padlóját immár mindenütt törmelék és por borította. Jól hallották, amikor a halálfalók landoltak a barikádok túloldalán, és pillanatokon belül ostrom alá vették az elbarikádozott ajtókat.

Bill maga köré gyűjtötte a tanulókat, és úgy döntött, itt az ideje, hogy mindannyian elhagyják a kastélyt. Egy puha kendőbe tekert csomagot tett az utolsó épen maradt asztalra, és óvatosan, hogy szabad kézzel ne érintse meg, kibugyolálta belőle a zsupszkulcsot. Egy kissé rozsdás, kissé olajos biciklilánc bukkant elő.

- Íme, a vészhelyzeti zsupszkulcs. Egyszerre három személy használhatja biztonságosan, és csak egyirányú utazásra alkalmas. Különlegessége abban rejlik, hogy miután az érkezési ponton mindhárman elengedték, a tárgy ismét automatikusan megjelenik itt, készen állva a következő csoport szállítására.

A diákok ámultan bámulták a csodálatos képességekkel felruházott mugli kacatot.

- Hová fogunk érkezni? - kérdezte Neville kissé remegő hangon.

- Az érkezési pont a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium fogadócsarnoka.

- Professzor úr! - Collin Creevy lépett közelebb. - Az öcsém a kiránduláson van. A szüleink aggódni fognak…

- Aberforth Dumbledore fogad majd mindenkit, és ő gondoskodik róla, hogy időben értesítsék a szüleiteket, hová kell értetek menniük. A Stonehenge-be látogató csoportnál is van egy vészhelyzeti zsupszkulcs, velük is ott fogtok találkozni.

A diákok közelebb nyomakodtak, csak Ginny, Hermione és Ron húzódott hátrébb, utat engedve a többieknek.

- Ginny! Te az első csoporttal mész! - intette magához húgát Bill.

- Nem megyek - ellenkezett a lány, és ijedten hátrébb lépett. - Addig nem hagyom el az iskolát, amíg nem tudom, mi van Harryvel!

- Hidd el, ő is nyugodtabb lenne, ha biztonságban tudna téged - érvelt Bill, de a lány csak a fejét rázta. A fiatalember az öccséhez és barátnőjéhez fordult. - Ron, Hermione, beszéljetek a fejével! Addig elküldöm az első csoportot.

Három diák máris körülállta a zsupszkulcsot, Hermione és Ron pedig félrehúzta Ginnyt, és kissé távolabb halk, de meglehetősen ingerült beszélgetésbe fogtak.

Rövidesen elment az első, a második, végül a ki tudja hányadik csoport is. Ginny azonban hajthatatlan maradt.

Harry lassított felvételként látta maga előtt Voldemort halálba dermedő tekintetét. A vöröslő szemek függőleges pupillái tágra nyíltak, majd a Sötét Nagyúr arcán a döbbenet vonásai tükröződtek, amit felismerés követett. Mire a zöld fény teljesen körbeölelte testét, és mozdulatlanná dermedt, kígyószerű arcvonásaira örökre rávésődött az arcán utolsó pillanatban felvillanó győzelmi mámor. Harry gyomra összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy holtában is tartogat még meglepetést számára. Amikor a test végre a földre hanyatlott, lágy esésű, bársonyos köpönyege éjszínű nyoszolyaként terült alá.

A fiú dermedten bámulta holtan elterülő ellenségét. Az első gondolata a sérülten fekvő bájitalmester volt, és nyomban felé akart fordulni, de képtelen volt rá. Furcsa mód, még mindig Voldemort bénító varázslata alatt állt.

Hirtelen iszonyatos erejű fájdalom nyilallt Harry homlokába. Minden erejével azért küzdött, hogy ne veszítse el az eszméletét, és megpróbálta kizárni tudatából a kínt, remélve, hogy annak múltával új erőre kaphat. A gyötrelem azonban egyre erősödött. Voldemort utolsó lélekdarabja ébredezni kezdett a testében.

Perselus Piton szintén az eszméletvesztés határán volt. Úgy érezte, hogy Griffendél kardjának megszerzése, és Voldemort leszúrása az utolsó csepp erejét is felemésztette. A padlóra hanyatló test láttán egy pillanatra diadal töltötte el, a következő pillanatban azonban felváltotta az aggodalom.

Oda kell mennem - mondogatta magában. Tudta, hogy még nem hagyhatja el magát, pedig legszívesebben engedett volna mindenét elborító fájdalomnak. Harry Potter élete legfontosabb harcára kerül most sor, és neki segítenie kell őt, hiszen senki másra nem számíthat.

- Harry! - Hangja rekedt suttogáskén hagyta el ajkait, ám úgy tűnt, a fiú nem hallotta meg.

Harry szívét félelem szorította össze.

A belsőjében újjászülető idegen akarat testét és lelkét egyaránt megbénította, majd szisztematikusan haladva birtokba vette minden porcikáját. Harry előtt szédítő sebességgel peregtek végig az utóbbi percek emlékei, amiket a bitorló heves reakciói követtek. Először düh töltötte el, majd örömmámorban úszott. Az érzés csak nyomokban hasonlított ahhoz, amit Harry régebben Voldemort öröm vagy dühkitörései alatt tapasztalt. Úgy érezte, szétszakítja a kín, mely arra kényszeríti, hogy adja fel a harcot, és engedje át magát neki.

Már azt hitte, elveszíti a csatát, amikor kínzója egyszer csak tovább lépett. Harry előtt minden elsötétedett, és síri csend borította el, amint Voldemort lelke birtokba vette új testének érzékszerveit. Mintha élve eltemették volna, úgy ült mozdulatlanságba dermedten, süketen és vakon.

Talán ilyen lehet a halál - gondolta, de nyomban eszébe jutottak szülei és Cedric árnyai, melyek Voldemort pálcájából bújtak elő évekkel ezelőtt a temetőben, és elhessegette a képzetet.

Az elméjét újra és újra elborító fájdalomhullámokból sejtette, hogy tekintete még mindig a sötét varázsló tetemére mered. A lélekdarab bosszúszomjasan újra ellene fordult.

Harry megpróbálta háttérbe szorítani a kínt, és minden erejét arra összpontosította, hogy felidézze magában szeretteinek emlékét, és a hozzájuk fűződő boldog emlékeket.

_A szülei büszke mosolya Edvis-tükrében…, Ron nevetése…, Hermione mosolya…, az ikrek tréfái…, Mrs. Weasley gondoskodása…, Dumbledore professzor átható kék tekintete…, Sirius Csikócsőr hátán…, Remus tanítja a patrónus bűbájra…, Aberforth és Spotty a Rózsakertben…, Ginny csókja…_

Az előre összekészített _szeretet-csomag _azonban nem maradt válaszreakció nélkül. Az idegen tudat azonnal reagált, és amint hozzájuk ért, a boldogító emlékek sorra rémálomba fordultak. Minden kép szeretteinek kínhalálával végződött, és Harryt látomásról-látomásra űzte a lelkét betöltő fájdalom. Féltés, veszteségtudat, önvád és reménytelenség lett úrra rajta, míg végül már úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább.

Racionális tudata tisztában volt vele, hogy ez nem a valóság, de valami azt súgta belülről, hogy ha elbukik, mindez megtörténik majd.

Ginnyt felidézve eszébe jutott a nyakában lógó Boldog Percek medál, és ösztönösen felé próbálta mozdítani a kezét. Ez volt az utolsó reménye.

Ha ahhoz elég erős volt, hogy megidézzen egy szeretetvarázst általa, akkor most is segítenie kell - gondolta. A keze azonban nem engedelmeskedett. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Voldemort bénító varázsa hat-e még, vagy testének bitorlója akadályozza-e a mozgásban, de a lényeg tekintetében mindennek nem volt jelentősége. A medál néhány centire volt csupán ujjaitól, ám akár mérföldekre is lehetett volna.

Ki sem tudnám mondani Ginny nevét - villant az agyába, amikor ráébredt, hogy ajkai is mozdulatlanná dermedtek. Mozdulatlanul ült tovább, és vakon bámult a sötétségbe, azon igyekezve, hogy minél tovább eszméleténél maradjon. - Legalább nem vagyok egyedül - gondolta, ahogy eszébe jutott, mit tett érte a bájitalmester. - Piton bájitala úgyis elpusztít mindegyikünket. Legalább mindennek vége lesz.

Harrynek sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy a megkínzott bájitalmester centiméterről-centiméterre egyre közelebb vonszolja magát hozzá. A varázsló jól látta, hogy a fiú még mindig meg van bénítva. Nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy mivel a Sötét Nagyúr lelke nem pusztult el végleg teste halálával, a varázslat továbbra is működik. Kétségbeesetten kutatott megoldás után, amikor egy vékony, fekete valami vonta magára a figyelmét, mely alig karnyújtásnyira volt Harry lábától. Voldemort baziliszkusz szívizomhúrral készített, sötét pálcája volt az.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha a kezébe veszi, már nincsen számára visszaút. A magával hozott törhetetlen bájitalos fiolák még az első összecsapásban porrá omlottak a Sötét Nagyúr átkaitól. A főzetek egy része elpárolgott azóta, a többi pedig ragadós masszát alkotott teste köré tekeredett talárján és a kövezeten. Szerencsére egymással keveredve nem alkottak sem maró anyagot, sem mérges gázt, de hasznukat már semmiképpen nem vehette. Fintor futott át az arcán, arra gondolva, hogy hiába kémkedett tizenhét éven át, mégis mennyire kiismerték a gyenge pontjait. Voldemort nyilvánvalóan szándékosan alkalmazott olyan sötét varázslatokat támadásai során, amelyek biztosítják, hogy ne legyen több adu jól ismert bájitalmesterének kezében.

Ujjaival szorosan megmarkolta a vékony, hideg vesszőt, és azonnal megérezte a hatást. Az ujjain keresztül kúszott fel a hideg és a fájdalom, másodpercek alatt végigfutva a karján. Tudta, hogy sietnie kell.

Gyors mozdulattal feloldotta a Harryt fogva tartó varázslatot, a fiú azonban továbbra sem moccant. Mindössze semmibe meredő szemeinek pislantása és elmélyülő lélegzetvétele árulkodott némi változásról.

Piton legszívesebben eldobta volna a pálcát, melyből továbbra is lüktető fájdalom áradt, egyre jobban szétterjedve a testében, de tekintete megakadt Harry karján. A talár alól kivillanó jin-jang motívum új ötletet adott. Közelebb vonszolta magát hozzá, és a sötét pálca hegyét a fekete, cseppforma közepébe nyomta.

A fájdalom és a hideg teljesen elborította. Már nem láthatta, ahogy a jel vérvörösen felizzik, mert elborította a sötétség.

Harry megérezte, hogy hirtelen valami megváltozott. Még mindig nem látott semmit, de pislogni már tudott, és mintha valami szorítástól megszabadult volna. Az idegen akarat még mindig nem tudta legyőzni őt, és teljesen birtokba venni testét, de makacsul küzdött. Harry már teljesen kimerült a küzdelemben, erejéből mindössze arra futotta, hogy ameddig lehet, fenntartsa ezt a nyomorúságos állapotot. Nem volt ereje még egyszer végignézni szeretteinek kínhalálát, így más lehetőség után kutatott. Nyelve továbbra is bénultan tapadt szájpadlásához, de végre újra érzékelte a testét.

A fiú szívében újra felvillant a remény halvány szikrája. Igyekezett kiszorítani elméjéből támadóját, aki ezúttal maga idézte elé a már előzőleg látott képeket, szenvedést és halált vetítve Harry lelki szemei elé, nem is sejtetve, hogy immár erőt ad ezzel áldozatának. Harry egyetlen dologra összpontosított.

Nem szabad, hogy mindez megtörténjen! Élniük kell! - mondogatta magában, miközben jobb kezét minden erejét beleadva emelni próbálta.

Milliméterről milliméterre haladt, és hosszú percekbe telt, mire ujjai között érezte a lágyan domborodó, korong alakú medált. Melegség töltötte el, és ugyanabban a pillanatban kínok újabb hullámai borították el válaszul. Ezúttal azonban volt valami, ami erőt adott a kitartáshoz. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez még kevés a győzelemhez, de remélte, hogy előbb-utóbb sikerül legyőznie, és ki tudja ejteni kedvese varázslatos nevét.

Voldemort azonban megérezte, hogy valamire készül, és ismét támadásba lendült. Harry elméjét és minden porcikáját égő fájdalom járta át. Igyekezett legyőzni a kínt, de hiába idézett fel jeges fürdőt, békés nyugalmat, vagy bármilyen más meditatív technikát, a fájdalom fokozatosan elhatalmasodott rajta. Görcsösen szorította a medált, és próbálta felidézni a lány képét, de minden alkalommal hamuvá égett lelki szemei előtt. Tudta, hogy nem sokáig bírja már. Érezve ellenfele fölébe kerekedő erejét, kihunyt legbelül a remény utolsó szikrája is, és megfordult a fejében, hogy már nincs értelme tovább elodázni a halál pillanatát.

A Griffendél klubhelyiségében már csak Bill Weasley, Ron, Hermione és Ginny állták körül a maszatos, girbe-gurba bicikliláncot. Az utolsó diák az imént távozott, és a halálfalók bármelyik pillanatban betörhették a mágiával megerősített barikádot. Bill már kész volt rá, hogy elkábítja húgát, és akarata ellenére viszi magával, ugyanis Ginny továbbra sem volt hajlandó elhagyni az iskolát, amikor legnagyobb meglepetésére a testvérei és Hermione egyaránt a karjukhoz kaptak, és felrántották talárjaik ujját.

- Mi történt? - aggodalmaskodott Bill.

- Harry bajban van! - kiáltotta Ron.

- Segítséget kér! - nyögte Hermione. Arca feltűnően elsápadt a por és koszréteg alatt.

- Azonnal oda kell mennünk! - ugrott a torony folyosójára vezető ajtó felé Ginny.

- Te elhagyod a kastélyt, Ginny! Harry nem akarná, hogy veszélynek tedd ki magad - fordult felé Ron, bátyja egyetértő tekintetétől kísérve.

- Nélkülem nem biztos, hogy megtaláljátok - felelte magabiztosan a lány, és felhúzta bal karján is a talárt. Társai az órához, vagy még inkább iránytűhöz hasonló karkötőre meredtek. - Ez mindig Harry felé mutat, de csak az én karomon.

A többiek gondterhelten nézek rá néhány pillanatig, de Bill végül megadóan bólintott.

- Harry a Titkok Kamrájában van - jelentette ki határozottan Hermione. - Hogy jutunk le oda?

- Van egy festmény a tanáriban, ami egy új titkos folyosót takar. Tudom a jelszót - felelte Bill. - Én megyek elől, és nem akarok semmi hősködést látni! - Gyors mozdulattal kiábrándító bűbájt szórt mindegyikükre. - Gyerünk!

Bill a rongyba bugyolálta a bicikliláncot, azután felmérték a terepet, és kiléptek a távoli robbanásoktól visszhangzó lépcsőházba. A Kövér Dáma még a csata kezdetén elhagyta keretét, és belülről egyébként sem gátolta semmi a klubhelyiség elhagyását, ezért fájó szívvel, de inkább berobbantották maguk után a kijáratot, hogy meggátolják az ostromlók továbbjutását.

Némán siettek le a torony csigalépcsőin, és minden saroknál a falhoz lapulva igyekeztek a legrövidebb és legbiztonságosabb útvonalat megtalálni a tanári felé. Többször is vissza kellett fordulniuk, míg végül Bill és Fleur saját lakosztálya felé indultak. Onnét Glanmore Peakes, a cromer-i tengeri szörny elpusztítójának pálcával harciasan hadonászó festményén keresztül jutottak el a tanári szobába. Bill azonnal a terem végében álló, életnagyságú képhez vezette társait, melyről az alapítók várakozásteljesen pillantottak az érkezőkre.

- Egy mindenkiért, mindenki egyért - közölte a jelszót Bill, mire Griffendél Godrik kedélyesen rájuk kacsintott, Mardekár Malazár cinikusan elhúzta a száját, a két boszorkány pedig kedvesen elmosolyodott.

Megnyílt előttük az út.

A Titkok Kamrájába lépve mindannyian meglepetten néztek szét. Bill részt vett az átalakításban, Ron és Hermione nemrég már jártak itt, amikor átkutatták a helyet, Ginny pedig felidézte, amikor másodéves korában arra eszmélt a baziliszkusz teteme mellett, hogy Harry megmentette az életét. Mégis mindegyiküknek meglepetést jelentett, amit tapasztaltak.

Síri csend volt. A félhomályos csarnok levegőjét átkok nyomán keletkezett füst és por töltötte meg, mely összekeveredett a kifolyt bájitalok kellemetlen szagával. A hatalmas terem közepén álló négy lépcsőzetes alapú talapzat körül óriási csontok hevertek szerteszét.

Hollóháti Hedvig ereklyéjének kék-ezüst szőnyeggel borított lépcsőinek tövében három mozdulatlan alak hevert.

Aggodalom töltötte el őket, és elszorult a torkuk a gondolatra, hogy talán már későn érkeztek.

Ginny ijedten pillantott előrenyújtott karjára. Csuklóján az apró iránytű egyenesen a magatehetetlen alakok felé mutatott.

Bill a háta mögé parancsolta a többieket, és pálcájukat előreszegezve, óvatosan megindultak előre.

A Sötét Nagyúr testét ismerték fel legelőször a másik két fekete rongycsomó mellett. Viaszfehér, tar koponyája és sápadt, hosszú, karomszerű kezei szinte világítottak éjfekete köpenyén.

- Gyilkos átok - suttogta Bill, aki már messziről felismerte a nyilvánvaló jeleket.

Harry mellére bukott fejjel, összekuporodva dőlt a legalsó lépcsőfoknak. Lábainál ernyedt rongycsomóként Perselus Piton hevert, akinek bőre zöldesszürkére sápadtan derengett.

Ginny szinte kirobbant bátyja mögül, azonnal Harryhez rohant, és magához ölelte a merev testtel kuporgó fiút.

- Harry! Mi történt? Válaszolj! - szólongatta, és sírva ringatta a karjában.

Hermione megvizsgálta Harryt néhány gyors pálcamozdulattal.

- Nem áll varázslat hatása alatt, és úgy tűnik, mintha eszméleténél lenne, de nagyon rosszul néz ki - motyogta tanácstalanul. - Biztos, hogy valami nem stimmel vele.

Úgy tűnt, mintha izomgörcsök uralnák Harry egész testét, száját erősen összeszorította, és üveges szemekkel meredt előre. Néha heves rándulások futottak végig rajta tetőtől talpig.

- Piton haldoklik - jelentette ki rekedt hangon Bill, aki időközben megvizsgálta a bájitalmestert. - Valamilyen mérgezés lehet, de ilyet még sohasem láttam. Talán Lumpsluck professzor el tudná készíteni az ellenszert, de most, a harcok közepette nem tehetünk érte semmit.

- Harry nem reagál semmire, de legalább életben van - felelte Hermione.

Bill leguggolt a két lány mellé, hogy ő is megvizsgálja Harry állapotát, Ron pedig elindult Voldemort teste felé.

Gyűlölettel teli pillantással méregette, és óvatos léptekkel körüljárta a mozdulatlan testet. Arcán félelem, viszolygás, düh és gyilkos indulat váltakozott.

- Mit tettél Harryvel, te szörnyeteg? Nem érdemeltél ilyen könnyű halált! - vicsorgott rá, és látszott, hogy egyre jobban fortyog benne a gyűlölet. Harry dermedt testére pillantott, és az őt átölelve tartó, zokogó Ginnyre.

_- Corpus Piroinitio! - _kiáltotta, és pálcája hegyéből mágikus tűz csapott ki. A lángcsóva éhesen belemart a valaha volt legnagyobb feketemágus testébe. Köpenyének anyagát azonnal felemésztették a magasra csapódó lángok, és néhány pillanat alatt a holttest is tetőtől talpig lángba borult.

Társai döbbenten meredtek rá. Egyedül Billnek volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy egy gyors varázslattal eloltsa a mágikus tüzet, mielőtt még porrá hamvasztja az egész testet.

- Bizonyítani kell mindenkinek, hogy halott! - kiáltotta szinte révületből ébredő öccse arcába, de nem tett több szemrehányást. Megértette öccsét, hiszen vele és a családjukkal együtt emberek százainak volna törleszteni valója mindkét háború borzalmaiért és a félelemben töltött évekért.

- Ginny! Ki kell vinni innét Harryt - kezdte Bill, és elővette a rongyba bugyolált zsupszkulcsot. - A Szent Mungóban talán tudnak rajta segíteni…

- Csak még egy percet kérek - nézett fel a lány, és magához szorította a fiú mozdulatlan testét. Bátyja megadóan bólintott, és mindannyian tapintatosan kissé hátrébb húzódtak.

Harry elméjét tűz emésztette, miközben Ginny képe lebegett előtte. Úgy érezte, csak hívnia kellene a lányt, és végre újra szabad lehetne. Vége lenne ennek az egész rémálomnak, és ismét együtt lehetnének. Csak hívni kéne… de nem tudta megmozdítani kővé merevedett ajkait.

Az a másik is tudta amit ő, hiszen immár mindent tudott, ami Harry fejében volt. Félig már birtokba vette a testét, és bár irányítani még nem sikerült neki, minden erejével meggátolta, hogy Harry megtegye a létfontosságú mozdulatot. A fiú lelki szemei előtt lepergő rémképek elemi erővel martak belé, de ő csak egyetlen dologba kapaszkodott: Ginnyt akarta látni, de áthatolhatatlan feketeség vette körül, hallani akarta a hangját, de csak a fejében ordított szeretteinek halálsikolya.

Aztán egyszer csak valami megint megváltozott. Az a másik, aki most Harry fülével hallott, és szemével látott, lazított a szorításán. Valami elterelhette a figyelmét. Valami, ami úgy kihozta a sodrából, hogy még róla is megfeledkezett egy pillanatra. Azután forró könnycseppeket érzett az ujjain, melyek még mindig a medált szorították. És még valamit. Azt könnyed, tavaszi virágillatot, amiről Harry azonnal tudta, hogy ő van itt. Kihasználva támadója megingását minden erejét összeszedte, szétnyitotta cserepes ajkait, és egy leheletnél alig hangosabban végre sikerült kimondania.

- Ginny…

Tengerárként borították el a Boldog Percek medálba zárt érzelmek. Egy időre megszűnt a valóság elnyomva az utóbbi percek végtelennek tűnő kínjait, és egyszerre nem volt sem Voldemort, se támadás, se háború. Ott állt a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, és karjaiba zárta Ginnyt, aki magához ölelte, és csak csókolta, miközben eltompult körülöttük a többiek örömmámora… Annyira valóságos volt az az ölelés…

Ahogy elcsitultak a feltörő érzelmek, ismét iszonyatos fájdalom hasított a sebhelyébe. Minden porcikája görcsösen rángatózni kezdett, és akkor végre valami kiszakadt belőle. A fájdalom lassan csitult el, és furcsa mód, ismét az iménti édes ölelés vette körül. Újra szabad volt. Pislogott egyet, és homályos pillantása Ginny könnyáztatta arcára esett. Suta mozdulattal megigazította félrecsúszott szemüvegét, és viszonozta az ölelést.

Ekkor jutottak el hozzá a rémült kiáltások.

- Vigyázzatok! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Ron.

- Ezt Voldemort! - sikította Hermione.

- Húzódjatok hátrébb! Nehogy titeket is megszálljon! - ordította Bill.

- Ron! A szellembénító varázslatot! - kiáltotta Hermione, amint visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét.

Az áttetsző, anyagtalan, füstszínű lény nem volt egészen olyan, mint egy kísértet. Könnyedén változtatta helyét, és néha szétfoszlott, majd újra összeállt, felvéve legutóbbi, nemrég még épségben a földön fekvő alakját. A kígyószerű arc őrjöngő dühöt tükrözött, miközben az utolsó lélekdarab hajdani testének szétégett maradványai körül keringett.

Harry felpattant, és bár kissé megingott, végül megállt a lábán.

- _Vincio umbrae_! - kiáltotta Hermione, és pálcájából mágikus, szellemszerű fonadék csapódott ki. Ron is végrehajtotta a varázslatot, és a két pálcából előtekeredő szálak szoros béklyóba fogták Voldemort asztrális maradványait, aki hevesen küzdött ellene, mégsem tudott szabadulni.

- Mit csináljunk vele? - kérdezte meglepetten Bill, aki még nem látott hasonlót, csak könyvekben olvasott ilyesmiről. - A szellemekkel semmit nem tehetünk.

- Harry! Végre kell hajtanod a szeretetvarázst! - kiáltotta a még mindig kissé szédelgő fiú felé Hermione. - Az talán elpusztítja, mint a horcruxokat.

Harry tanácstalanul nézett körbe, hiszen nem volt már pálcája, de ekkor megpillantott egyet maga mellett a kőpadlón. Azonnal felismerte.

Ha ezen múlik minden, hát legyen - gondolta, és habozás nélkül felkapta. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a sötét pálca végrehajtja majd a szeretet-varázslatot. Ginnyre pillantott, és másik kezével megfogta a lány puha, meleg kezét.

- _Amoris Status Corporis!_

A varázspálca hegye előtt vakítóan fehér pont ragyogott fel. Éles fénye egyre erősebben világított, mintha egy csillag gyúlt volna ki a levegőben. A ragyogás rohamosan nőtt, és pillanatok alatt ezúttal is futball labda nagyságú gömbbé növekedett. Harry érezte tenyerében a lány puha bőrét, és még az imént átélt érzelmek emléke zsibongott testében. A gömb egyszer csak elérte a megbéklyózott lélekdarabot.

Sikítószellemeket megszégyenítő, felismerhetetlen, nem emberi hang hangzott fel, és visszhangzott megsokszorozódva a csarnok falai közt. A benne zengő kín, szenvedés, kudarc és fájdalom kis híján kizökkentette Harryt a varázslatból. Ginny, látva a fiú megfeszülő vonásait, magához ölelte kedvesét, akihez közben eljutottak barátainak bíztató szavai is.

- Meg tudod csinálni, Harry!

- Tarts ki!

Felidézte magában a képeket, amelyeket nemrég számtalanszor eltorzított a feketemágus, hogy feladásra kényszerítse, és megszerezze tőle tulajdon testét. A gömb ismét növekedésnek indult. Ezúttal csak néhány pillanat kellett hozzá, hogy hatalmasra növekedve befogadja Voldemort lelkének utolsó anyagtalan maradékát is, és akkor végre újra csend lett.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és amikor meggyőződött róla, hogy nyoma sincs a szellemlénynek, végre karjába zárta barátait.

- Mi volt ez az egész? - faggatta Ron vállát átölelve, Bill pedig a hátát veregette.

- Jól vagy? - aggodalmaskodott Hermione, amikor ő is a karjába zárta, majd a fiú újra Ginnyt ölelte magához, aki megszólalni sem tudott, csak úgy szorította, mintha soha többé nem akarná elengedni.

Amikor kibontakozott az ölelésből, pillantása a földön heverő, szétégett testre esett. Kérdő tekintettel társai felé fordult, de Ron megelőzte.

- Majd később megmagyarázom… - motyogta.

Bill még mindig a történtek hatása alatt állva patrónust küldött McGalagony professzornak, és röviden beszámolt az eseményekről.

Harry a kezében tartott pálcára pillantott, és megkereste szemeivel a földön fekvő bájitalmester sápadt, zöldes arcát.

- Senki ne nyúljon ehhez a pálcához! Mérgező! - közölte, és sietve a férfi teste mellé térdelt.

- Harry, akkor már te is haldokolnál - ellenkezett Hermione, de a fiú leintette.

- A pálca valószínűleg elfogad engem, mert vérvarázslattal kapcsolták Voldemorthoz. Bizonyára felismeri a véremet.

Pitonnak már alig volt pulzusa, és csak felületesen lélegzett, de élt. Harry keserűen tapasztalta, hogy a bájitalmester által hozott ellenméreg a többi bájitallal együtt összetört és kifolyt. A talárja alatt kotorászva előszedte tarisznyáját, és kihalászta belőle a bájitalokat rejtő kis faberakásos dobozkát, amit még Aberforth-tól kapott karácsonyra. Piton speciális készletet csomagolt erre az útra. Harry elővette az erősítő főzetet, egy fémesen csillogó, grafitszínű bájitalt, amellyel Ginnyt gyógyította a bájitalmester a _Cruciatus_ átok után, és egy apró, borsószemnyi bezoárkövet. Sorban a bájitalmester ajkaihoz tartotta az üvegcséket, és varázslat segítségével sikerült megitatnia vele a főzeteket. Vigyázva, hogy félre ne nyelje, az ajkai közé erőltette az apró kövecskét, azután felállt.

A többiek gyászos hangulatban állták körül.

- Ez talán kitart addig, amíg beadom az ellenszert. Amit hoztunk, összetört, de van még belőle Dumbledore Menedékében.

- Most nem mehetsz el oda, Harry! Nem tudsz kijutni az épületből - akadékoskodott Ron.

- Éppen ellenkezőleg! Nálam van a zsupszkulcs, amivel azonnal mindannyian a Minisztériumba juthatunk - ellenkezett Bill.

Ginny csak állt szótlanul, és ujjait a fiú kezébe csúsztatta. Ő megértette. Már tudta, hogy mindkettejük életét Piton mentette meg a Malfoy-birtokon, és úgy érezte, tartoznak neki annyival, hogy legalább megpróbálják megmenteni.

- Ne próbáljatok megállítani! Van egy tervem - állította meg barátait Harry. - Dobby! - szólította ismét a házimanót.

Majdnem egy perc eltelt, amikor végre megjelent egy házimanó, de meglepetésükre nem Dobby volt az. Winky érkezett a hívásra, Dobby legjobb barátja és pártfogoltja.

- Winky szívesen áll Harry Potter rendelkezésére, mert Dobby a lelkére kötötte! - hajolt meg földig lógó orral. Szemei vöröslöttek a sírástól.

- Köszönöm, Winky. Mi történt Dobbyval? Miért nem ő jött? - kérdezte Harry, és torkát elszorította az aggodalom. Remélte, hogy önfeláldozó kis barátjának nem esett baja, amíg teljesítette a tőle kapott feladatot.

- Dobby nagyon kimerült, és most mélyen alszik, uram - sopánkodott a manócska. - Olyan varázslatot hajtott végre, ami teljesen kiszívta az erejét.

- Rendbe fog jönni?

- Három nap alvás és kutya baja sem lesz, uram. Winky jól elrejtette. Nem érheti baj, ha nem foglalják el a kastélyt - motyogta a manó. - Mivel szolgálhatjuk Harry Pottert?

- El tudnál juttatni két embert a birtok kapujához úgy, ahogy ti, manók hoppanáltok?

- Hármat - állt mellé határozottan Ginny. Bill beleegyezően bólintott, remélve, hogy kishúga így legalább kikerül az életveszélyből.

- Winky meg tudja csinálni, de egyszerre csak egy személyt vihet.

- Jól van, Winky, mindjárt kezdhetjük - mondta Harry, és a barátaihoz fordult. - Nincs sok időm. Megitatom vele az ellenszert, Ginny gondjaira bízom, és visszajövök.

Időközben megjelent az igazgatónő patrónusa, és Bill nyomban tolmácsolta a többieknek a kapott üzenetet.

- Minerva segítséget kért a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból, de a hívása furcsa módon Dolores Umbridge-hez futott be. Kereken megtagadta a támogatást, és valószínűleg még a hírt sem adja tovább, hogy támadás alatt állunk. Feltehetőleg abban reménykedik, hogy itt vesznek az ellenlábasai. Megpróbálom elérni Percyt, hátha neki több esze van, és nem kockáztatja ennyi ártatlan ember életét.

Mindannyian elsötétülő tekintettel hallgatták.

- De hát már úgyis tudják, hiszen ott van Aberforth, és egy csomó Roxfortos diák - értetlenkedett Hermione.

- Aberforth-t letartóztatták, diákok csempészéséért, de az utolsó pillanatban sikerült meglépnie. A kisebbekkel érkező tanárokat is őrizetbe akarták venni, de állítólag mindannyian Roxmortsba hoppanáltak, hogy tudjanak segíteni.

Bill elővette a zsupszkulcsot és tanácstalanul nézegette.

- Ron, Hermione, nem tudom jó ötlet-e még, hogy ti is a minisztériumba menjetek.

- Inkább segítünk neked - kapott az alkalmon Ron.

- Mondott valamit McGalagony professzor, hogy hol kell segítség? - kérdezte Hermione.

- Vissza kell térnünk a tanáriba, azután csatlakozhatunk a kapuőrökhöz. Már teljesen szétszóródtak az épületben, és sok helyen szorongatja őket a túlerő.

- Sietek vissza, és csatlakozom hozzátok - ígérte Harry. - Vigyázzatok magatokra! Én megyek elsőnek, Winky, azután hozd Piton professzort, és végül Ginnyt! A kapu melletti bozótosba vigyél, kérlek!

A házimanó megragadta Harry kezét, és nyomban köddé váltak.


	51. Chapter 51

51. fejezet – A halálfalók vége

Az első, ami eljutott Harryhez a kastély körül folyó harc zaja volt. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét először alaposan körülkémlelt. Talán ötven méterre voltak a birtok vadkanokkal díszített kovácsoltvas kapujától, néhány jókora bokor takarásában.

Winky elengedte a kezét, és óriási szemeit a fiúra függesztve várta az utasítást, hogy indulhat-e a többiekért. Harry intésére némán bólintott, azután köddé vált.

A fiúnak azonnal feltűnt, hogy a Roxfort kapuját most nem őrizték a minisztérium kirendelt aurorjai. Ezúttal sokkal hatékonyabb őrök bóklásztak a vaskapu innenső oldalán. A kastélyhoz vezető kanyargós sétány közelében két hatalmas és egy jóval kisebb testű, fiatal sárkány sziluettje rajzolódott ki a vérvörösben játszó alkonyi égbolt előtt. A két kifejlett magyar mennydörgő orrából fekete füst gomolygott elő, és körös-körül megperzselt talajfoltok tanúskodtak róla, mennyire harcias hangulatban vannak.

Nem csoda, ha ingerültek voltak. Hátsó lábaik az út két szélén álló óriási obeliszkek tövéhez voltak bilincselve, amelyek őrkövekként a kapu közelében álltak, és eredeti szerepük szerint a kastély mágikus védelméhez járultak hozzá. A legalább tíz méter hosszú, halványzöld fénnyel derengő béklyók lidérces fényt vetettek a fenséges lények csillogó bőrére. Nem vették észre a bokrok között megbúvó embert, mert minden figyelmüket lekötötte az ellenkező irányban néhány száz méterre dúló ütközet.

A halálfalók bevették magukat a kastélyt körülvevő melléképületek védelmébe, és továbbra is könyörtelenül támadtak, mit sem sejtve uruk pusztulásáról. A kentaurok íjainak nem sok esélye volt falak és védőpajzsok árnyékába húzódott ellenféllel szemben, Gróp és a Főnix Rendjének tagjai pedig nem tudták rászánni magukat, hogy a Roxfortot pusztítsák. A védők veszteségeik ellenére is elszántan tartották magukat, de erősítés híján nem sok reményük maradt a győzelemre.

A két mennydörgő időnként kitátotta éles fogakkal tűzdelt száját, és félelmetes, fülrepesztő bömbölést hallatott. A kisebbik sárkány eközben szüleinek védelmébe húzódva jóval mögöttük álldogált. Minden figyelmét lekötötte, hogy megpróbálja kirántani a nyakához rögzített hosszú láncot a közelében álló ember kezéből, de Charlie Weasley erősen tartotta a fiatal jószágot fogva tartó pórázt. Megnyugtató hangon mormolva korholta a rakoncátlankodó sárkányifjoncot, akinek szemei a fiatalemberével egy magasságban inogtak, ahogy ki akarta cselezni őt.

- Charlie! - szólt ki a bokorból Harry, nem akarván magára vonni a távolabb harcolók figyelmét.

A fiatalember meglepetten pillantott fel, és azonnal a bozótra irányította varázspálcáját. Szerencsére nyomban felismerte Harry kissé megviselt, torzonborz üstökét az ágak között, és közelebb húzódott hozzá.

- Harry, hogy kerülsz ide? Jól vagy? Minden rendben van?

- Majd később elmesélem. Most ki kellene jutnom a birtokról Ginnyvel és Pitonnal, aki nagyon rossz bőrben van.

- Hová viszed Ginnyt? - vonta kérdőre aggódva Harryt a fiatalember.

- Dumbledore Menedékébe megyünk, ott majd biztonságban lesz. Én azonnal visszajövök. Tudnál fedezni minket?

Charlie valamivel nyugodtabban biccentett.

- Megteszem, ami tőlem telik, de jó lenne, ha kiábrándítást használnátok. Odakint is lehetnek halálfalók.

Ebben a pillanatban érkezett meg Ginny, éppen a puha fűre fektetett, eszméletlenül fekvő bájitalmester mellé. Bátyjára mosolygott, aki egy intéssel jelezte, hogy jobb lesz, ha most nem jön a közelébe, ugyanis a fiatal sárkánycsemete folyamatosan rótta a köröket körülötte, és egyre izgatottabban rángatta kötelékét.

- Köszönöm, Charlie - intett felé Harry, és néhány pillanat múlva két áttetsző alak lépett ki a bokrok takarásából, egy harmadikat lebegtetve. Charlie a sárkányt maga után vonszolva előttük haladt. Feloldotta néhány pillanatra a védelmi varázslatokat, melyeket a támadás előtt helyeztek el a kapun, és kiengedte őket az árnyakat növesztő estébe.

- Sok szerencsét! - súgta. Érezte, hogy Ginny köszönetképpen puszit nyom az arcára, a következő pillanatban azonban ismét bezárta a kaput.

Csak ekkor fogta fel, amit odakint látott. A félhomályba burkolózva inferusok serege várakozott odakint, üveges tekintettel a kapura meredve.

Harry szorosan fogta Ginny kezét, másik kezében pedig Voldemort pálcáját szorította. Amikor a kapu döngve becsukódott mögöttük meghűlt benne a vér.

Néhány méterre tőlük, félkörben emberi testek tömörültek szorosan egymáshoz, áthatolhatatlan falat alkotva.

Valószínűleg a megerősített védelem miatt rekedtek odakint, ezért nem vettek részt eddig a támadásban - gondolta Harry, és hirtelen ráébredt, mekkora bajban vannak.

A mágiával irányított holttestek megmagyarázhatatlan módon azonnal érzékelték őket, és sápadt, merev arccal, beesett szemekkel, karjukat feléjük nyújtogatva előléptek az árnyak közül, és lassan megindultak előre.

Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy csak másodperceik vannak hátra. Igyekezett kiszorítani fejéből a Dumbledore professzor oldalán vívott inferusok elleni harc feltörő emlékeit, és felidézte az idei SVK órán tanultakat. Mágikus tűzkört vont maguk köré. A magasra felcsapó vörös és arany lángok szerencsére ezúttal is megtorpanásra kényszerítették a mágiával irányított holttesteket.

- Fogd meg Piton kezét! - utasította Harry barátnőjét, akibe a rémülettől belefagyott a kitörni készülő sikoly, és gépiesen engedelmeskedett.

Harry zsebre vágta pálcáját, és átnyalábolta a bájitalmester magatehetetlen testét. Lehunyta szemét és koncentrált. Remélte, hogy sikerül hoppanálnia úgy, hogy Ginnyn kívül magával viszi az eszméletlen férfit is. Igyekezett megtartani a varázsló súlyát, és hoppanált.

Mire Charlie Weasley ismét kinyitotta a vaskaput, már kihunyóban voltak a körben lobogó lángok, a távozóknak pedig nyoma sem volt. Újabb tűzkört idézett meg, hogy legyen ideje visszazárni a birtok kapuját. Néhány pillanatig dermedten meredt maga elé, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elindult a sárkányok felé.

Jól ismerte már védenceinek reakcióit, és ingerküszöbét, így nem volt nehéz dolga. A két félelmetes bestia követte őt és a magával vonszolt sárkánykölyköt a kapuig, majd mielőtt még magára vonta volna a szülők pusztító dühét, feloldotta a varázslatokat, és kitárta a birtok kapuját.

A magyar mennydörgők első pillantásra felismerték az élőhalott embersereget.

A varázslények félelmet, dühöt és engesztelhetetlen gyűlöletet éreznek az inferusokkal szemben, ami már a Voldemort seregei ellen vívott első háború idején is megnyilvánult. Különösen a sárkányok viszolyogtak természetellenes valójuktól, így már annak idején is felhasználták ellenük a sárkánytüzet.

Charlie alig tudott félrehúzódni a harciasan előrerontó fenséges fenevadak elől, csak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült a kapuszárnyak mögé húzódnia, magával vonszolva a sárkánycsemetét. A két sárkányt csak a lábukra erősített lánc tartotta vissza attól, hogy az ellenség közé rontsanak, de így is azonnal felvették a harcot a gépiesen meginduló inferus horda ellen.

A sárkánytorkokból kitörő tűzvihar néhány perc alatt porrá égette a Sötét Nagyúr inferus seregét.

Amikor a tűz már mindent felemésztett, végre alább hagyott a sárkánypár dühe. A kiégett talajon körös-körül mindent mozdulatlan szénhalmok borítottak.

Harry és Ginny ezúttal a megszokottnál is rosszabbul viselte a hoppanálás kellemetlenségeit. Szédültek, émelyegtek, és fájdalmas görcs állt a karjukba, ahogy Perselus Piton karját szorították, attól félve, hogy útközben elveszítik az eszméletlen férfit. Beletelt néhány pillanatba mire ismét megtalálták az egyensúlyukat, és végre a földre fektették a bájitalmestert. Megszüntették a kiábrándítást, és körülnéztek.

A Merengő-völgyet már a közelgő éjszaka sötétje borította, csak egy halványan derengő sáv jelezte, hogy a környező dombok mögött mindössze néhány perce nyugodott le a nap. A hold épp most kelt fel, és ezüstös fénye márványszoborhoz hasonlóvá varázsolta a mozdulatlanul fekvő varázsló arcát.

Harry felidézte magában a címet, amit Piton mutatott neki, amikor legelőször itt járt. Sötétséget kémlelő szemei előtt egyszer csak megnyúltak az árnyak, és a Napos-domb oldalából kiemelkedve fokozatosan alakot öltött Dumbledore Menedéke.

- Gyere, Ginny! Siessünk! - a fiú már emelte a pálcáját, hogy feloldja a ház védővarázslatait, amikor Ginny megfogta a karját.

- Harry, ez nem fog menni. Én nem látok semmit. Biztosan jó helyre jöttünk?

- A francba! Most mihez kezdjünk? A ház titokgazdája Dumbledore professzor volt, én is az ő saját kézírását olvastam. Várj csak!

Leguggolt, és enyhe lelkifurdalással módszeresen átvizsgálta a bájitalmester zsebeit a cédula után kutatva.

- Gondolhattam volna. Egy kém nem követ el akkora hibát, hogy a Fidelius-bűbájjal védett menedékének címét magával cipeli - morogta maga elé Harry. - Nincs valami ötleted?

- Amikor itt jártam, nem voltam eszméletemnél. Nem emlékszem semmire - tárta szét a karjait tanácstalanul Ginny.

Harry erre felkapta a fejét.

- Ez az! Ne haragudj, tudod, hogy nem akarok ártani neked, de ezúttal nincs más választásom…

Még a holdfényben is kivehető volt, ahogy Ginny arca elfehéredett, amikor ráébredt kedvese szándékára. Mégsem ellenkezett, amikor társa rá szegezte varázspálcáját.

_- Stupor!_

Harry azonnal a lány mellé ugrott, és elkapta, mielőtt még a földre hanyatlott volna. Sietve feloldotta a házat védő varázslatokat, és sorban belebegtette Ginny és Piton testét az épületbe. Gyorsan visszazárta az ajtót, majd felélesztette kedvesét, és gyengéden átölelte.

- Bocsáss meg, Ginny!

A lány egy pillanatra hozzábújt, majd nyomban kivonta magát az ölelésből.

- Erre most nincs idő, Harry! Azért jöttünk, hogy Pitont megmentsük, nem igaz?

Mivel a férfi szobája zárva volt, néhány próbálkozás után úgy döntöttek, hogy Harry szobájában fektetik le. Ginny nekilátott, hogy levegye róla a kiömlött főzetektől ragacsos talárt, a fiú pedig elrohant a bájitallabor felé.

Egy perc sem telt belé, és már vissza is tért, karjában egy ládikával, melyben minden lépésnél halkan megcsendültek az összeütődő bájitalos fiolák. A sápadtan fekvő férfi oldalához bújva ekkor már ott dorombolt Spotty is, aki üdvözlésül finoman az ágy mellé lépő fiúhoz dörzsölte fejét.

Harry elővette azt a főzetet, amely Piton hónapokig tartó munkájának gyümölcse volt. Bár a bájitalmester a sok kísérlet után magabiztosan kijelentette, hogy megtalálta a sötét pálca gyilkos mérgének ellenszerét, Harry elbizonytalanodott, mivel kipróbálni mindeddig - szerencsére -, nem volt alkalmuk.

A három üvegcse, amit talált meglepően apró volt. Mióta együtt dolgoztak, Harry megtanulta már, mit jelent ez: a bájitalmester egy-egy pontosan kimért adagot készített beléjük.

Az első fiola tartalmát óvatosan férfi vértelen, merevnek tetsző ajkaihoz tartotta, és varázslat segítségével megitatta vele a sűrű, mélybíbor, vérszerű folyadékot.

Lélegzetvisszafojtva várták a hatást. Eltelt néhány perc, de a jól ismert, markáns arc sápadt, zöldes színe mit sem változott. Piton légzése továbbra is szinte észrevehetetlen volt, és a szívverését is alig lehetett kitapintani.

- Ez nem lesz elég - aggódott Harry. Hiába bízott feltétlenül Piton bájitalmesteri képességeiben, félelmében felmerült benne, hátha ezúttal elszámította magát a férfi, és egyszerűen nem hat a varázsital. Ám azt is elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy a méreg hatása ennyi idő után már visszafordíthatatlan, és végképp elkéstek.

Kétségbeesetten nyúlt a következő üvegcse után, de kezei remegtek az idegességtől. A szorongás elhatalmasodott rajta, és hasonló érzések kerítették hatalmukba, mint a dementorok közelében. Olyan volt, mintha soha többé nem tudott volna örülni, mert minden jó dolog eltűnt volna a világból.

Bizonyára a kettőnk között fennálló mágikus kötés az oka - győzködte magát Harry, hogy visszanyerje önuralmát.

- Gyerünk, add be a következőt is! - bíztatta Ginny. - Meg kell próbálni, amíg még nem késő!

Nagy nehezen kibontotta a második fiolát is, amikor eszébe villant egy apró reménysugár.

- Talán azért nem hat, mert már teljesen lelassult a vérkeringése. Mivel a vér szállítja el az ellenszert a test többi részébe…

- Akkor mit tehetünk? - vágott közbe türelmetlenül a lány.

- Amikor majdnem kővé változtam - folytatta Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva barátnője megrökönyödött tekintetét -, a főzetet nem meginni kellett, hanem be kellett dörzsölni a bőrbe, a szív fölött, mert csak így volt hatásos.

- Próbáljuk meg! - élénkült fel Ginny. Ahhoz képest, hogy volt bájitaltantanára feküdt előtte, meglepően határozott mozdulatokkal nekilátott, hogy lehámozza róla a fekete inget.

Harry a félmeztelenre vetkőztetett varázsló halvány hegekkel tarkított, szürkészöld mellkasára öntötte a következő üvegcse tartalmát. A bíborszínű főzet terjedő vérfoltként virított a sápadt testen. A két fiatalt kirázta a hideg a bizarr látványra, amíg észre nem vették a fellépő változást.

A bájital szinte magától felszívódva fokozatosan eltűnt, és nyomában a bőr színe veszített valamennyit zöldes árnyalatából. Az utolsó fiola tartalmát Ginny egy Harry számára ismeretlen, valószínűleg bőrápoló krémeknél használatos varázslat segítségével egyenletesen eloszlatta a bájitalmester felsőtestének teljes felületén.

A hatás ezúttal már feltűnőbb volt.

Piton arcszíne ugyan továbbra is sápadt volt, színe mégis egészségesebbnek látszott. Lélegzése elmélyült, egyenletesebbé vált, és a pulzusa is erőteljesebb lett. Úgy tűnt, túl van az életveszélyen.

Ekkor vették észre, hogy a férfi alkarjának sima, fehér bőre teljesen ép. Nyoma sem volt rajta a sötét jegynek.

Harry felsóhajtott, de csak pillanatokig tartott megkönnyebbülése. Ismét eszébe jutottak a többiek, a barátai és a Rend tagjai, akik még mindig harcolnak a halálfalók ellen a Roxfortban.

- Itt van még néhány bájital, amire szükség lehet később - fordult barátnőjéhez habozás nélkül Harry, az ágy mellé készített fadobozkára mutatva, mely saját készletének pontos mása volt. - Ha szükség van rá, találsz benne fájdalom-, és vérzéscsillapítót, altatót és erősítő főzetet is.

- Szeretnék veled menni - felelte a lány kissé bizonytalanul.

- Az a tudat segít nekem a legtöbbet, ha tudom, hogy te biztonságban vagy, Ginny. A bátyáidnak is ígéretet tettem. Akkor teszed a legtöbbet, ha itt maradsz, és vigyázol Pitonra. Amint tudok valamit a többiekről, üzenek, vagy hívlak a tükrön át. Rendben?

Ginny nem tudott megszólalni a torkát szorongató könnyektől, csak bólintott, majd szorosan megölelte és búcsúzóul megcsókolta kedvesét. Harry engedte, hogy egy pillanatra elborítsák feltörő érzelmei, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetve a lány könnyektől ragyogó szemébe felkapta a tarisznyáját, magához vette a sötét pálcát, és elviharzott. Spotty vigasztalóan a lány lábához dörgölőzött.

A hoppanálási ponthoz érve Harrynak eszébe jutott, hogy a birtok kapuját inferusok hada őrzi. Tudta, hogy az élőhalottak meglátják a kiábrándítás ellenére is, ezért felkészült rá, hogy azonnal megtámadják majd, amint megérkezik. Felidézte magában a tűzkör és a lángfal varázslatait a meglepetések elkerülése végett, és igyekezett a kapuhoz minél közelebb, hoppanálni. Félt, hogy tüzet foghat a pótolhatatlan láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, ezért nem merte felvenni.

A célzás annyira jól sikerült, hogy valóban a birtok kapujának küszöbére érkezett. Azonnal tűzkört vont maga köré, ám a várt támadás ezúttal elmaradt. A tűz fénye egyetlen ellenséget sem világított meg. Ahogy kihunytak a mágikus lángok, Harry szeme előtt kirajzolódtak a formátlan szén és hamudombok, melyek teljesen elborították a környéket. Borzongva gondolt bele, hogy a lények, melyek itt elpusztultak, valaha emberek voltak.

Patrónusa segítségével értesítette Charlie-t, és várta, hogy megnyíljanak előtte az iskola kapui.

Abban a pillanatban, amikor a kovácsoltvas kapu kitárult, öt alak hoppanált mellette. Harry pálcáját elszántan az érkezőkre szegezte, azonban legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Aberforth Dumbledore, Sinistra professzor, Bimba tanárnő, Vector professzor valamint Sybill Trelawney állt a kapu előtt.

- Harry, mit keresel itt? - fordult hozzá az idős varázsló, kék szemeinek éles pillantásával méregetve a fiút.

- Hazavittem Pitont, és most Ginny ápolja. Segítenünk kell a többieknek.

Végignézett a férfi mögött álló tanárokon. A vékony, magas, kimért Vector professzor, az idősebb, szigorú arcú, kissé görnyedt Sinistra, a gömbölyded Bimba tanárnő, és a vastag szemüvegének lencséin át ábrándosan merengő Trelawney nem tűnt hatékony felmentő seregnek, ám mindannyian elszántan markolták pálcáikat. Mivel nem volt ellenvetésük, nyilvánvalónak látszott, hogy a fiút és Aberforth-t tekintik vezetőjüknek.

- Akkor hát előre, fiam! - bíztatta a varázsló, és vállon veregette Harryt.

Az időközben teljesen feltárult kapuban Charlie állt, ezúttal sárkányok nélkül. Védencei kissé távolabb, harcra készen figyelték a csata fényeit. Izmaik vibráltak az elfojtott izgalomtól, még a mögöttük tébláboló sárkányfiókáról sem vettek tudomást.

- Azt hiszem jól fog jönni a segítség - közölte a Weasley fiú, miközben bezárta utánuk a kaput.

Amint kiértek a kaput körülvevő ligetből, megdermedtek az eléjük táruló látványtól.

A vadőrlak porrá égett, a kastélyból kivezető fedett híd romokban hevert, csak az óratorony magasodott a törmelékhegy fölé, furcsamódon érintetlenül. Amennyire ki lehetett venni a telihold fényében, és a több helyen pusztító lángok derengésében, úgy tűnt, szinte semmi nem maradt érintetlenül. A három égbe nyúló torony úgy festett, mintha óriási fogak martak volna beléjük kiharapva az évszázados kőfalat a hálótermek és klubhelyiségek környékén. A függőhíd és a viadukt szintén teljesen leomlott, akárcsak a csónakház. Messziről látszott, hogy lángban állnak az üvegházak, és a kviddics pálya lelátói.

Harry szíve összeszorult a látványtól, és félelem töltötte el.

Vajon hányan eshettek áldozatul a harcnak?

Sikerült háttérbe szorítani nyomasztó gondolatait, ugyanis erőteljes suhogás vonta magára figyelmét a magasból. Feltekintve szürke felhőként kőröző baglyok seregét pillantotta meg. Remélte, hogy felfedezi a jól ismert hófehér alakot közöttük, és lelkiismeret furdalással gondolt Hedvigre, akit már hónapok óta nem látott.

A bagolyház, és a kastély kapuja felől érkező csatazaj, valamint az átkok szivárványszínben felvillanó fényei nyilvánvalóvá tették, hogy ezen a két helyszínen zajlik jelenleg az ütközet.

A távoli fényeket fürkészve igyekeztek megállapítani, vajon mi történik.

A Roxfortban és a körülötte elterülő hatalmas birtokon azóta is élethalálharc dúlt.

A halálfalók egyik csoportja beszorította az óratorony eredeti védőit, és a hozzájuk csatlakozott két későn érkezett aurort a bagolyházba. Az épület már csak düledező rom volt, de védőpajzsaik árnyékában még kitartottak védői. Remus Lupin, Alastor Mordon és Mundungus Fletcher épp Tonks és Kingsley Shacklebolt mellett harcolt a bagolyházban.

Amint a felkelő telihold első sugarai ezüstös fényárba borították az épület maradványait és a környező vidéket, vérfagyasztó vonyítás hangzott fel. A kísérteties kórus hangjainak zöme a Tiltott Rengeteg felől szállt az éjszakába, de egy rekedten hörgő hang közvetlenül a bagolyház mellől tört elő. Egy hatalmas, csapzott bundás, nyáladzva vicsorgó farkasember vért szimatolva kutatta a bagolyház felől fújó szelet. Fittyet hányva a védőpajzsoknak, melyek emberi bőrében eddig a pillanatig visszatartották, most ösztöneinek engedve lopakodott a sötéten ásító bejárat felé. Ahogy a fénybe lépett, a rávetülő fénysugár élesen kirajzolta torz körvonalait.

Az épületben rekedt maroknyi csapat kimerült volt az órák óta tartó küzdelemtől.

Éppen Mordon volt a soros, neki kellett fenntartania a védőpajzsokat, míg Kingsley mellette állt, és időnként kilőtt egy-egy átkot a bagolyház lépcsőfordulójában megbúvó halálfalók felé. A vén auror elégedetlenül morgott maga elé. Nem talált rá magyarázatot, miért maradt eredménytelen eddig minden támadásuk ellenfeleik ellen. Mundungus Fletcher a torony egyik sarkában hevert. Néhány perccel ezelőtt, egy kitörési kísérlet alkalmával súlyos sérülés érte. Most Tonks guggolt mellette, és igyekezett ellátni az önkívületben is ocsmányul káromkodó varázsló sérüléseit. A lány mellett egy hatalmas, fényes bundájú farkas ült.

A vér szaga bekúszott a fenevad orrába, a lény mégis némán várt Tonks mellett, mintha erőt akarna önteni belé. A lány gondolatban hálát adott Harrynek, amiért hónapokkal ezelőtt eljuttatták Lupinnak a Farkasölőfű-főzet receptjét. A bájitalnak köszönhetően most csak a farkas szemének lázas csillogása tanúskodott róla, hogy bár jelenleg láncra köti a varázsital, a fenevad bármikor kitörhet belőle.

A vérfarkas egyszer csak felkapta a fejét, és beleszimatolt az imént megfordult szélbe. Tonks aggódva pillantott állatbőrbe bújt kedvesére. Lupin felpattant, sárgán villogó szemét egy pillanatra a lány tekintetébe fúrta, búcsúzóul megnyalta a kezét, majd egy ugrással az alsó szinten termett, és kivetette magát a falba robbantott nyílások egyikén. Tonks nyomban a legközelebbi, lőrésszerű ablakhoz ugrott, hogy lássa mi történt.

Odalent, a torony halálfalókkal átellenes oldala tövében két hatalmas farkas birkózott egymással az ezüstös holdfényben. Küzdelmük zaját aláfestette a távolból felhangzó farkasüvöltés.

A halálfalók többsége - hátrahagyva a bagolyház ostromlóit -, időközben a kentaurok nyílzápora elől az előőrsöt követve betört a kastélyba. Miután odabent már régen szétszóródott a védők maroknyi csoportja, könnyedén uralmuk alá vonták a főbejáratot és a bejárati csarnokot, ellenállva a kentaurokat vezető Hagrid és Gróp elsöprő lendületű támadásainak. A nyílzápor, és az ifjú óriás hatalmas karjainak ereje azonban nem volt megfelelő harcmodor egy ilyen ostromhoz. A Rend tagjai ameddig lehetett, el akarták kerülni, hogy romba döntsék a csodálatos épületet, mely varázslótanoncok ezreinek adott otthont és tudást az eltelt évszázadok alatt.

Harryék távozása után Bill, Ron és Hermione elhagyták a Titkok Kamráját. Társaik keresésére indulva egy darabig a folyosókon kóboroltak, és belebotlottak néhány kéttagú halálfaló felderítő különítménybe, melyet sikeresen ártalmatlanná tettek. Végül megtalálták a megmaradt védők csoportját, akiket beszorítottak a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanterembe.

Hermione ötletének engedve a Roxfort kísérteteihez fordultak segítségét. A Szürke Hölgy, a Pufók Fráter és Félig Fejnélküli Nick szívesen vállalta, hogy a halálfalók testén keresztül-kasul suhanva elvonják a figyelmüket. A terv bevált. Sikerült meglepni a támadókat, akik hamarosan elkábítva és megkötözve hevertek a tanterem padlóján.

Bill boldogan ölelte magához Fleurt, aki két makacs hollóhátas lányt fedezett a harcok során: húga, Gabrielle és Luna Lovegood ugyanis nem voltak hajlandóak elhagyni az iskolát a többiekkel együtt.

Arthur Weasley és az ikrek Ron vállát lapogatták, Hermione pedig az igazgatónőhöz csatlakozott, aki láthatóan súlyosan megsérült, ugyanis bal karja használhatatlanul lógott teste mellett. Amikor hírt kapott Voldemort pusztulásáról, látva, hogy a minisztérium nem küld támogatást, McGalagony professzor sietve elhagyta a főhadiszállást, hogy a védők élére álljon, és személyesen felügyelte tovább a Roxfort védelmét. Végig kivette a részét a harcból, mit sem törődve komolynak látszó sérülésével. Madam Hooch, aki a hugrabugos diákokat menekítette ki az épületből, Horatius Lumpsluck professzort támogatta, aki szintén alig állt a lábán.

Az örömteli találkozás után megrendülten számoltak be róla, hogy Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle és Emmeline Vance komolyabb sérülést szenvedett, akárcsak Irma Cvikker, aki olyan elszántan védte szeretett könyveit a támadóktól, hogy ez kis híján az életébe került. Mind a négyüket válságos állapotban sikerült eljutatni a gyengélkedőre, és most a Szent Mungóban küzdenek az életükért.

A kis csapat hamarosan rendezte sorait, és megindultak, hogy megpróbálják kiszorítani a halálfalókat a bejárati csarnokból, ahová Hagrid patrónusának jelentése alapján bevették magukat.

Harrynek és újonnan érkezett társainak sejtelmük sem volt róla, hogy mi történt a kastélyban. Aberforth patrónust küldött érkezésük hírével az igazgatónőnek, Harry pedig Rémszem Mordonnak. A válasz pillanatokon belül megérkezett.

- Mordon és néhányan beszorultak a bagolyházba. A halálfalók megszöktek az Azkabanból, és állítólag Lucius Malfoy tartja őket támadás alatt. Mundungus megsérült, Remus pedig… átváltozott, és most éppen egy másik farkassal harcol. - jelentette Harry aggodalomtól remegő hangon. - Oda kell mennünk!

- Minerva azt üzente, hogy szedjünk össze mindenkit, aki képes harcolni, és segítsünk Hagridéknak a főkapunál. Az utolsó esélyünk az, ha egyszerre támadunk kívül-belül.

Harry, Aberforth és a professzorok pálcáikat előreszegezve megindultak a bagolyház felé.

Ahogy közelebb értek, azonnal meglátták a két veszettül marakodó hatalmas farkast. Tanácstalanul néztek össze. Sejtelmük sem volt róla, hogy melyikük lehet Remus. Most már ők is hallották az erdő felől egyre közeledő vonyítást, ami még a küzdő felekig is eljutott. Az egyik fenevad fülét hegyezve megállt egy pillanatra, ám ellenfele azonnal kihasználta a helyzetet, és a torkának ugrott. Ismét összegabalyodva keresték egymás torkát, míg végül egyikük szűkölve kitépte magát a másik szorításából, és vérnyomokat hagyva elinalt az erdő felé. A talpon maradt farkas szőrcsomókat köpködve lihegett, és vigyázva, hogy végig takarásban legyen, kúszni kezdett a bagolyház aljában tornyosuló romok felé, majd elveszett az árnyak között.

Az épület aljában furcsa, halványkék gömb derengett, melyből rendszeresen villámszerű fénynyalábok csaptak ki, óriási faldarabokat szakítva ki a már így is lyukacsos épületből.

- Valami erőtérféle lehet - súgta Aberforth a többieknek. - Úgy tűnik, a támadók is beszorultak. Ha túl nagyot robbantanak, magukra omlasztják az épületet, ha viszont elmenekülnek, a nyílt terepen könnyedén megátkozzák őket odafentről. A legtöbb védőpajzs csak egyhelyben használható.

Harry érdeklődve figyelte a kék derengést.

- Van egy ötletem - súgta. - Amikor megszólalok, vonjanak körém többszörös pajzsot, de ne támadjanak, amíg nem beszéltem velük. Talán tudok hatni Malfoyra.

Magára öltötte láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, lassan előrébb kúszott néhány méternyit, majd kilépett a bozótosból, amely mögött társai rejtőzködtek.

- _Sonorus!_ - mondta ki Harry a varázsigét, miközben pálcája hegyét a torkához érintette. - Híreim vannak a halálfalók számára a Sötét Nagyúrral kapcsolatban - zendült fel a hangja, túlharsogva a farkasok üvöltését.

Még ő maga is összerezzent az első pillanatban. Semmilyen választ nem kapott, de már azt is pozitívan könyvelte el, hogy a védőfal mögül kitörő támadások abbamaradtak.

- Voldemort halott - kiáltotta bele az éjszakába. Jó érzés volt kimondani.

- Nahát, csak nem a híres Harry Potter, személyesen? - hallatszott ekkor egy ismerős, gúnyosan kegyetlen hang. Azonnal felismerte Lucius Malfoyt. - Nem tudsz többé gyáván elbújni Dumbledore háta mögé, ezért hazugságokkal próbálkozol?

Harry hátraintett, és amikor érezte maga körül a védőpajzsok ismerős bizsergését, lerántotta magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. Közelebb lépett, hogy a holdfény jól megvilágítsa.

- Nem hazudok. Ha bizonyítékot akar, jöjjön, és nézze meg mit tartok a kezemben. - Felmutatta Voldemort pálcáját.

A védőfal takarásában előlépett a romok közül Lucius és Narcissa Malfoy. Mögöttük egy apró, elálló fülű, dülledt szemű házimanó állt, akinek ajkainak mozgását látva a távolság ellenére is a fiú fülében csengett rosszindulatú motyogása.

Tehát ismét manóvarázst használnak - gondolta Harry.

A két ember összehúzott szemmel méregette a különleges pálcát, mely úgy tűnt, mintha elnyelné a rávetülő holdfényt.

- Az nem lehet a Sötét Nagyúr pálcája. Annak halálos az érintése. Ollivander is belepusztult a készítésébe, és a saját szememmel láttam, amint a nagyúr kipróbálta McDonaldon.

- Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki megfoghatja ezt a pálcát - közölte Harry, immár a saját hangján, miután megszüntette a hangosító varázslatot. - Voldemort szarvashibát vétett, amikor az én véremet használta fel új testének létrehozásához, de több hibát már nem követhet el. Ha továbbra sem hisz nekem, nézze meg a bal karját!

Lucius és Narcissa kétkedő tekintettel összenéztek, és felhúzták éjfekete köpenyük ujját. A tejfölszőke varázsló arca olyan sápadt lett, hogy még a holdfényben is látható volt a változás, a nő pedig felsikoltott.

- Sipor! Vigyél minket haza! - utasította a manót hisztérikus hangon a nő, mire az rögtön megragadta úrnője és újdonsült ura karját, és mindannyian köddé váltak. Velük együtt nyoma veszett a kék derengésnek is. Végre szabaddá vált az út a bagolyházhoz.

Harry aggódva pillantott az erdő felé, ahonnan egyre több torokból hangzott fel a farkasüvöltés. Mire az épület hajdani bejáratához értek, megjelentek a Főnix Rendjének tagjai is a romos kőlépcsőn.

Mordon lépett elő először, őt Kingsley követte, Mundungus testét lebegtetve. Tonks zárta a sort, ám figyelmet sem vetve az érkezőkre a környező árnyakat figyelte. Ekkor egy hatalmas, szürke bundás test ugrott elő, és megállt előttük. Mindannyian rá szegezték pálcáikat, de az aurorlány sikolya még idejében megállította a társait.

- Ne! Ő Remus!

A farkas lassan végighordozta sárgán izzó tekintetét mindannyiukon. Harryn elidőzött néhány pillanatig, majd Tonks lábához simult. A tanárnők továbbra is aggodalommal kémlelték a farkast, és bármennyire is kedvelték emberi alakjában a férfit, a szokatlan helyzetben inkább igyekeztek távolabb húzódni tőle.

- Minerva várja a segítségünket - közölte a többiekkel Aberforth. - Csatlakoznunk kell Hagridhoz.

Mordon máris magához ragadta a kezdeményezést, és rátért a tennivalókra.

- Rendben. Azonnal indulunk!

Már emelte a pálcáját - feltehetőleg azért, hogy kiábrándító bűbájt szórjon a kis csapatra -, amikor Kingsley közbevágott.

- Várj! Dungot nem vihetjük magunkkal ilyen állapotban.

- Igazad van, úgyis csak hátráltatna minket. Itt hagyjuk.

- Ezt nem teheted! - csattant fel Tonks. - A farkasok mindjárt itt lesznek!

Harry úgy érezte, közbe kell szólnia, mielőtt még jobban elmérgesedik a helyzet.

- Az óratorony még ép. Induljanak el, én addig seprűn felviszem oda Mundungust, azután majd csatlakozom.

- Legyen - recsegte a vén auror, mágikus szemével Harryt fürkészve. - Támadó alakzatot felvenni!

Harry a meglepett tekintetek kereszttűzében elővette tarisznyájából a versenyseprűt, és maga mögé ültette a fájdalmakkal küzdő, harmatgyenge férfit. Bimba professzor egy rögzítőbűbájt bocsátott rá a biztonság kedvéért, mielőtt felemelkedtek.

Szokatlan volt így repülni. Olyan volt, mintha egy jókora krumpliszsákot egyensúlyozott volna maga mögött. Az óratorony lépcsőházában volt a legnehezebb manővereznie terhével. A lépcsőkön eszméletlen halálfalók testei hevertek. A legfelső szinten azonban váratlan meglepetés érte. Csak kifinomult reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy nem jutott a lépcsökön heverők sorsára. A Harry körül becsapódó átkokat Flitwick professzor indította újtára.

- Harry Potter vagyok! - kiáltotta, hogy azonosítsa magát.

Az apró professzor végre kikukkantott az óraszerkezetet rejtő fülke rejtekéből, és leeresztette pálcáját.

- Bocsásson meg, Mr. Potter! Az hittem, már megint a halálfalók próbálkoznak.

- Sérültet hoztam. Biztonságba tudná helyezni, professzor úr? McGalagony professzor segítséget kért, és nem akarjuk hátrahagyni. Talán ide nem jönnek fel a farkasok…

- Ó, ne aggódjon, fiatalember! Innen sakkban tarthatok bárkit, aki rosszban sántikál. Menjen csak nyugodtan!

Harry még látta, ahogy bevonszolja a nyöszörgő férfit a fényesen csillogó fogaskerekeket rejtő helyiségbe, azután seprűre pattant. Ezúttal kecses, könnyed ívekkel suhant végig a lépcsők fölött. Ha nem hallotta volna lentről a farkasüvöltést, bizonyára élvezte volna a mókát.

Jó néhány méterrel a föld felett suhant, hogy elkerülje az alatta vágtató farkasok csattogó fogait. Minden erejét és ügyességét össze kellett szednie, hogy a fenevadakat némileg megelőzve érjen Hagridékhoz.

Gróp két hatalmas kezével éppen azon dolgozott, hogy mély árkot vájjon a földbe, és sáncot alkosson mögötte. Remélték, hogy ez feltartóztatja a farkashordát, amíg a mellettük álló kentaurok nyílzápora végez velük. Hagrid öccsét irányította, Mordon és Aberforth pedig Firenzével egyeztetett a harci taktikáról. Tonks és a többiek a bejárat melletti falhoz lapultak, csak a hatalmas szürke farkas állt vicsorogva, ugrásra készen a sánc innenső oldalán.

Harry még le sem szállt a seprűről, amikor feltűntek az első farkasok. Nyílvesszők suhogása töltötte be a levegőt, és nyomukban puffanva hullottak az ugrás közben eltalált testek az árok aljára.

A vérfarkasok nem voltak olyan állapotban, hogy mérlegelni tudták volna a veszélyt. Ösztöneiktől vezérelve újra és újra megpróbáltak a friss húst sejtető prédák közelébe jutni, ám a tucatnyi kentaur éles szeme révén még ilyen sötétben is tévedhetetlenül célba talált.

Amikor az utolsó sérült farkasember is elvonszolta magát az erdő árnyai közé, megérkezett McGalagony professzor patrónusa.

- Támadunk! - továbbította az utasítást Mordon. - Mindenki vigyázzon a másikra, és a saját bőrére egyaránt! Grópra nem hatnak az ablakokra helyezett védővarázslatok, ezért neki kell betörnie a Trófea Terem üvegablakait. Mivel a főbejáratnál számítanak ránk, ott fogunk behatolni. Elterelő hadműveletként a kentaurok végig tartsák tűz alatt a kaput.

Harry magában elismeréssel adózott Rémszem stratégiai érzékének.

- Valamit tudniuk kell - szólt közbe, és azonnal minden tekintet rászegeződött. - Voldemort halott, és ezúttal soha nem térhet vissza többé.

Az arcokon először néma döbbenet tükröződött, de Harry gyorsan folytatta, még mielőtt kérdések özönét zúdítanák rá.

- Ennek azonban van egy hátulütője is: minden halálfaló karjáról eltűnt a sötét jegy. Aki most innen távozik, arra talán soha nem tudjuk majd rábizonyítani, hogy Voldemort csatlósa volt, és förtelmes bűnöket követett el. Meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy megszökjenek, amíg ide nem érnek a minisztérium emberei.

- Narcissa és a férje már megszökött - jegyezte meg Tonks. - De róluk legalább tudjuk, hogy mifélék.

- Scrimgeour valószínűleg a futballkupa döntőn történteket próbálja éppen elsimítani, rá nem számíthatunk - magyarázta Kingsley. - Sajnos, Dolores Umbridge a felelős miniszterhelyettes, tehát az ő kezében van mindannyiunk sorsa.

Ilyen rossz hírre egyikük sem számított.

Mordon vezényletével terv szerint sikerült behatolniuk a Trófea Terembe, ahonnan a Nagytermen keresztül hátba támadták a kentaurok nyilai elől visszahúzódó halálfalókat. A lépcsőház irányából ugyanekkor rontottak rájuk a többiek az igazgatónő vezetésével.

Harry utólag nem tudott felidézni semmi konkrétat az ütközettel kapcsolatban, csak arra emlékezett, hogy folyamatosan szórta az ártásokat, lefegyverezte a fekete taláros alakokat, és igyekezett hárítani minden átkot, amit csak elért. Időérzéke teljesen cserbenhagyta. Csak arra eszmélt fel, amikor Aberforth magához vonta, és a csatazaj közben a fülébe kiáltott.

- Talán meg kéne mondanod nekik is, hátha feladják!

Harry azonnal megértette mire céloz. Nem volt több áruló manó, a többiek nem fognak köddé válni. Ismét felerősítette a hangját, és amikor megszólalt, mindenki megdermedt a bejárati csarnokban.

- Voldemort halott! Nézze meg mindenki a karját! Nincs már rajta a sötét jegy! Nincs kiért harcolniuk! Tegyék le a pálcáikat!

Ahogy elhalt a hangjának visszhangja, mintha álmukból ocsúdtak volna fel a harcoló felek.

A halálfalók arcára a Harry által remélt megkönnyebbülés helyett rettegés ült ki. Amint ráébredtek, hogy egedül maradtak, és vállalniuk kell majd a felelősséget rémtetteikért, mintha őrület szállta volna meg őket.

A legelszántabban küzdő csoport vállalva a kentaurok nyilainak záporát, azonnal kirontott a főbejáraton. Gyilkos indulattal és félelemmel telve azért küzdöttek, hogy megmeneküljenek a megtorlás elől. Óriási lendületet adott nekik, amint ráébredtek, hogy ez az utolsó esélyük.

A meglepett kentaurokat betaszították a Gróp által vájt árokba a farkasok dögei mellé, és a fiatal óriást közös erővel ledöntve testét hídként használták, hogy átkeljenek rajta.

A varázslók a menekülők nyomába eredtek, de azok még mindig legalább kétszer annyian voltak, mint az iskola védői, és sebesen haladtak a birtok határa felé.

Több ezüstösen ragyogó patrónus is elvágtatott a nyomukban, hogy értesítsék Charlie-t, de úgy látszott, hogy még két harcias sárkány sem lesz elég ahhoz, hogy megakadályozza Voldemort csatlósainak szökését.

A mennydörgők hangjukat kieresztve támadásba lendültek az átkok záporát rájuk zúdító fekete köpenyes csoport ellen, és pillanatok alatt lángoló alakok világították be az éjszakát. A tüzet fújó sárkányok elől elhúzódva, és jégvarázslatokat alkalmazva a halálfalók egy részének mégis sikerült elérnie a kaput, és úgy tűnt a védővarázslatok megtörése sem okozott nekik gondot. Feltárultak a vadkanokkal díszített kovácsoltvas kapuszárnyak.

A szerencse azonban teljesen váratlan módon nyilvánult meg.

A halálfalók előtt néhány méternyire egy legalább ötvenfős auror osztag állt pálcával a kezében.

- Senki ne mozduljon! - hangzott fel a sötétből egy ismerős hang. - Mindannyian tegyék le a pálcáikat! A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium nevében letartóztatom önöket!

Néhány lefegyverző átok szelte át a levegőt, így pillanatok alatt az is elveszítette a pálcáját, akinek szándékában lett volna ellenállni. Az újonnan érkezettek rutinosan megkötözték a foglyokat, és begyűjtötték pálcáikat, hogy majd a tárgyaláson alátámaszthassák velük a tanúvallomásokat.

Az üldözők lassan utolérték és bekerítették a halálfalókat, Charlie és Hagrid pedig azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy átmenetileg megbénítsák a két tűzokádó kapuőrt.

Ron és Hermione vérfoltosan, megviselten, de megkönnyebbülten léptek Harryhez, és átölelték.

- Végre megjött a bátyám esze! Azt utolsó pillanatban! - vigyorgott Ron barátjára, és Harry ekkor döbbent rá, hogy az imént Percy Weasley hangját hallotta.


	52. Chapter 52

52. fejezet - Elhamvad a Főnix

Az aurorok hatékonyan dolgoztak. Rövid időn belül regisztrálták a kapunál elfogott halálfalók pálcáit, majd nekiláttak, hogy a birtok és a kastély területén található többi támadót is azonosítsák. Több mint kétszáz halálfalót találtak, akiket egytől-egyig elszállítottak az Azkabanba, hogy a vizsgálati fogság idejét szigorú őrizet alatt töltsék.

Harry nagyon megkönnyebbült, amikor látta, hogy a közelében harcolók néhány kisebb-nagyobb sérüléstől eltekintve jól vannak. Amennyire meg tudta ítélni, még Remus is egészségesnek tűnt. Távolról látta, amikor Tonks átölelte a csapzott bundájú farkast, aki a lány lábához dörgölőzött, majd nagy ívben elkerülve az embereket elfutott a Szellemszállás felé.

Harry végigpillantott az iskola védőin. A tanárok, a rend tagjai és a két diáklány mind kimerült volt, mégis látszott rajtuk a megkönnyebbülés, és az aggodalom azokért, akiknek az életéért most is küzdenek a Szent Mungó gyógyítói.

Arthur Weasley lépett Harry mellé.

- Szép volt, fiam.

Nem tudott erre mit felelni zavarában, inkább kerülte a férfi tekintetét. Egyáltalán nem érezte hősnek magát azért, amit tett. Még Voldemort halála sem okozott benne mást, mint felszabadulást a nyomasztó, sötét árny alól, mely egész eddigi életére rányomta a bélyegét.

- Ginny jól van? - kérdezte aggodalommal telt hangon Mr. Weasley.

- Dumbledore Menedékében van, de ne aggódjon, nincs semmi baja - felelte Harry. - Amint lehet, hazaviszem az Odúba.

- Köszönöm, az jó lenne - mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten a varázsló. - Talán végre ismét együtt lesz az egész család.

Pillantásuk Percy Weasley felé vándorolt, akit máris közrefogtak az ikrek, és mint megmentőjüket megpróbálták a levegőbe dobálni. A felszabadult jelenetnek a kapun túl hoppanáló alakok váratlan megjelenése vetett véget: Rufus Scrimgeour és két auror lépte át a birtok kapuját.

Mindegyikükön meglátszott, hogy kemény harc áll mögöttük. A mágiaügyi miniszter dús, oroszlánsörény szerű haja csapzott volt, ruhája szakadt, és bár igencsak megviseltnek tűnt, sárgás ragadozószeme éber pillantással mérte fel a terepet.

- Mr. Weasley! - szólította meg Percyt. - Köszönöm, hogy időben intézkedett. Még ma este részletes beszámolót várok öntől a mai nap minden percéről. - A fiatalember mereven kihúzta magát, hogy válaszoljon, de a varázsló figyelme máris Tonksra és Kingsleyre vándorolt tovább. - Maguk ketten fel vannak függesztve életmentő információk elhallgatásának gyanúja miatt. Addig is, amíg nem tisztázódik a helyzetük, részletes jelentést kérek mindenről a Roxfortban lezajlott eseményekkel kapcsolatban.

- Miniszter úr! Szerintem sokkal fontosabb dolgokkal kellene most foglalkoznia, mint, hogy zaklassa azokat, akik a Roxfort védelmére keltek - állt elé elszántan az igazgatónő. Szúrós tekintete még kócos haja, és használhatatlan karja ellenére is megtette hatását. A miniszter ingerülten fordult felé.

- Mire céloz ezzel?

- Azt a hírt kaptam, hogy Voldemort ma éjjel végre valóban eltávozott az élők sorából.

- Hogy mondja? - kapta fel a fejét a miniszter. - Van erre kézzelfogható bizonyítéka?

Harry megelégelte a hatalmi színjátékot, és úgy döntött, itt az ideje, hogy beszámoljon róla, mi történt. Remélte, hogy ha most nem tagadja meg az információkat Scrimgeourtól, a férfi leszáll majd róla, és végre békén hagyja.

- Miniszter úr, McGalagony professzor! Kérem, kövessenek! Elmondom mit történt, és megmutatom önöknek Voldemort holttestét.

Többen érdeklődve léptek közelebb szavai hallatán, de a miniszter pillantása nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy az invitálás szigorúan csak kettőjükre vonatkozott.

Miközben Madam Pomfrey ellátta a sérülteket, Harry, McGalagony professzor és Scrimgeour a tanáriból nyíló festményen keresztül felkeresték a Titkok Kamráját.

Harry a lehető legrövidebbre fogta beszámolóját.

- Perselus Piton a Főnix Rendje kémeként értesített minket a Roxfort elleni támadás lehetőségéről, így kieszeltünk egy tervet. Eljátszottam a csalétek szerepét, hogy ide csalogassuk Voldemortot, aki mindenáron végezni akart velem. Piton professzor kiábrándítás leple alatt támadott a Sötét Nagyúrra, és bár nem volt könnyű dolga, végül kimondta rá a halálos átkot.

- Ez túl egyszerűen hangzik - csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve a miniszter. - Biztos vagy benne, fiam, hogy ezúttal valóban eltávozott az élők sorából? Hiszen azt terjesztette magáról, hogy halhatatlan - faggatta, miközben a megégett tetemet fürkészte.

- Valóban tartozik némi előzmény az eseményekhez - helyesbített Harry, látva, hogy Scrimgeourt nem lehet ilyen könnyen meggyőzni. Nem akarta nagydobra verni, hogy több horcrux is létezett, ezért igyekezett óvatosan fogalmazni. Megkönnyebbülten gondolt rá, hogy kimondott varázslataikat nem ellenőrizhetik, hiszen a pálcáik porrá égtek. - Voldemort sok évvel ezelőtt horcruxot készített magának. - A miniszter arca elsápadt a hallottaktól. - Ezért nem halt meg 17 évvel ezelőtt, amikor édesanyám áldozatának köszönhetően visszapattant rólam halálos átka. Dumbledore professzor sokáig kutatott Voldemort, azaz Tom Denem múltja után, és megsejtette a titkát. Piton professzort küldte el kémkedni a halálfalók közé, hogy megtalálja a gyenge pontját, és az ő útmutatása alapján sikerült elpusztítanom a horcruxot. Teljes titokban kellett dolgoznom, mert ha Voldemort tudomására jut, mit keresek, a terv kudarcot vallott volna. Piton segítségével sikerült megtalálni és megsemmisíteni a kígyójában, Naginiben lévő kiszakított lélekdarabot. Miután Voldemort újra halandóvá vált, a halálos átok végre végezhetett vele. Amikor szellemként kiszakadt belőle a lelkének lenyomata, a barátaim tartották fogva, amíg végrehajtottam rajta is a horcruxot elpusztító varázslatot. Se élőként, se szellemként nem térhet vissza soha többé. A testét Ron gyújtotta lángra, mert még holtában is félelmet keltő volt.

- Elég hihetetlen történet - mormolta maga elé a miniszter.

- Ez kétségtelen, uram. Ha kívánja, hallgassa meg a barátaim vallomását is, akik jelen voltak, amikor megsemmisült még a testet elhagyó szellem is - tette hozzá Harry, kiadva utolsó aduját. Remélte, hogy a férfi nem fog élni a javaslattal, hiszen akkor fény derülne arra is, amit nem akart nagydobra verni. Saját személyének valódi jelentőségét szerette volna titokban tartani a nyilvánosság előtt. - A pálcám, és Piton professzor pálcája elégett Voldemort sajátos lefegyverző varázslatától. A professzor az ő sötét mágiával készült pálcáját használta, ami megmérgez mindenkit a vérszerinti gazdáján kívül. A varázslatot még el tudta végezni, de már haldoklott, amikor sikerült kimenekítenem innen. Nem tudom, túlélte-e a pálca mérgét.

A miniszter alaposan végigvizslatta Mardekár Csarnokának minden szegletét, és figyelmesen megszemlélte az alapítók ereklyéit. McGalagony professzor beszámolt a helyiség történetéről, és arról, hogy szeptemberben az évnyitóval egybekötve akarta felavatni az Alapítók Termét.

A miniszter gondolatai azonban már máshol jártak.

- Mr. Potter, szeretném, ha a többiekkel együtt részt venne az elfogott halálfalók tárgyalásán, és vallomásával elősegítené, hogy minden bűnükért meglakoljanak. - Harry szorosan összefonta a karjait maga előtt, és nem válaszolt. - A jelenléte sokat nyomna a latban - fűzte hozzá Scrimgeour egy mély sóhaj után, kissé kelletlenül.

- Sajnálom uram, de nem tehetem. Nem tanúskodom egyikük ellen sem. - Határozottan megrázta a fejét. Az igazgatónő és a miniszter egyaránt meglepetten nézett rá. - A többiek éppen annyira tisztában vannak vele, mit műveltek a halálfalók, mint én. Egyetlen tárgyaláson vagyok hajlandó tanúskodni, ám ott is csak a vádlott védelmében teszek vallomást - magyarázta Harry. - Perselus Piton ártatlan minden eddig ellene felhozott vádban, és azóta Voldemort uralma ellen harcolt, amióta én megszülettem.

- De hiszen megölte Albus Dumbledore-t! - méltatlankodott Scrimgeour.

- Bizonyítékaim és tanúim vannak rá, hogy az igazgató úr saját utasítására cselekedett, és ezeket a megfelelő helyen fel is sorakoztatom majd. Ha szeretné, hogy együttműködjem önnel a minisztérium tekintélyének helyreállításában, tegyen meg nekem néhány dolgot: Még ma vonja vissza a körözést és a vérdíjat, amit Piton fejére kitűzött!

A miniszternek egy hang sem jött ki a torkán, csak kidülledt szemekkel meredt a fiúra.

- Ennyit megtehet, ha már én is megtettem, ami tőlem tellett - folytatta Harry, és színpadiasan Voldemort földi maradványaira mutatott.

- Rendben. Intézkedni fogok - préselte ki a választ összeszorított fogai között a miniszter. McGalagony professzor alig tudta elrejteni elégedett mosolyát. - Mi lenne a másik dolog?

- Ne marasztalja el a Főnix Rendjének tagjait. Fogja fel olyannak, mint amilyenek a muglik polgári védelmi szervezetei. Ezek az emberek önként feláldozták volna akár az életüket is a Roxfort védelmében, amely a brit varázsvilág legfontosabb intézménye a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium és a Gringotts mellett. Képzelje el, milyen harag zúdult volna magára, ha hagyta volna elpusztulni. Arról nem is szólva, hogy akkor most Voldemort kezében lennének a varázslók gyermekei és a mágiaoktatás lehetősége is.

Scrimgeour komoran nézett a fiú szemébe. Végre ráébredt, hogy a Kis Túlélő nem csak egy eszközként felhasználható reklámfigura. Túl sok mindenben igaza volt a fiúnak, és ez ellen nem tehetett semmit.

- A két aurort akikre céloz, és a Weasleyket nem fogom elbocsátani az állásukból. A többit még meggondolom. - A férfi tekintetébe ravasz csillogás költözött. - Mit kapok mindezért cserébe?

- Adok egy nyilatkozatot a Prófétának, amelyben beszámolok Voldemort haláláról, hogy megnyugtassam az embereket. Tudtukra adom, hogy a minisztériumnak komoly szerepe volt a halálfalók elfogásában, és a béke visszaállításában. Ezen felül közzéteszem, hogy megbízom a Wizengamot halálfalók felett hozandó, igazságos ítéletében, amit persze kész vagyok megcáfolni, ha később az ellenkezőjét tapasztalnám. Visszaszerzem magának az emberek bizalmát, vagy legalábbis megteszem, ami tőlem telik. A többi már magán múlik.

- Megegyeztünk - felelte a miniszter, és látszott rajta, hogy ismét nyeregben érzi magát.

Harry is elégedett volt vele, hogy elérte, amit akart. Amikor kifelé indultak, eszébe jutott még valami.

- Uram, lenne még egy dolog.

A miniszter ingerülten fordult vissza.

- Mit akar még kicsikarni, Mr. Potter?

- Semmit, miniszter úr, csak szolgálnék egy jó tanáccsal. Azt javaslom, hogy a nyilvánosság előtt óvatosan kerüljön el minden utalást a horcruxok létezésére vonatkozóan. Gondolom, ön sem akarja, hogy újra köztudatba kerüljön mire képes a legsötétebb fekete mágia.

A férfi rámeredt egy pillanatig, mérlegelte a hallottakat, azután bólintott.

- Akkor hát maradjon köztünk, mi történt valójában. A nyilvánosság számára majd egy egyszerűsített változatot tálalunk. - A miniszter az igazgatónőhöz fordult. - Van valami, amit tudnia kell, Minerva. Dolores Umbridge már nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy továbbra is várományosa lehessen a Roxfort igazgatói székének. Az egyetlen igazgatójelölt immár ön. Azt hiszem, ezután nem fog meglepetést okozni majd a felügyelőbizottság döntése.

- Köszönöm, hogy tájékoztatott. Elmondaná, mi történt?

- Még tartanak a vizsgálatok. Egyelőre nem mondhatok semmit - felelte Scrimgeour, elzárkózva a további kérdések elől.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan úgyis kiszivárog, amit történt. Az ikrek és Ron talán máris kiszedték Percyből, ha tud valamit.

Harry a bejárati csarnok romjai között csatlakozott a többiekhez. Elbúcsúzott a barátaitól, és a lelkükre kötötte, hogy ne említsenek részleteket Voldemort lelkének megsemmisüléséről. Ron és Hermione szívesen faggatták volna a részletekről, de Harry minden magyarázatot későbbre halasztott. Harry alig várta, hogy elszabaduljon a sok gratuláció és vállveregetés elől, melyre egyáltalán nem tartotta magát érdemesnek.

Győzködte magát, hogy csak Ginnyért tér vissza Dumbledore Menedékébe, de amikor Aberforth oldalán átlépte az otthonos hangulatot árasztó előszoba küszöbét, legbelül úgy érezte, mintha hazatért volna.

Azonnal Harry szobájába siettek, de Piton még mindig nem tért magához. Ginny mellette bóbiskolt a karosszékben, Spotty pedig hangos dorombolással, boldogan szaladt üdvözölni őket.

A fiú puha takarót terített a lányra, majd Aberforth mellé lépett. A férfi éppen felmérte a bájitalmester állapotát.

- A légzése és a pulzusa rendben van. Azt hiszem, minden rendben lesz - jelentette halkan a varázsló.

Harry fellélegzett. Hirtelen erőt vett rajta a fáradtság, és a falnak dőlve lehunyta szemeit.

- Úgy látom, te is elég kimerült vagy - fordult felé Aberforth, és a fiúnak nagyon jólesett, hogy nem kezdte el faggatni a történtekről. - A mai nap után mindenkire ráfér a pihenés.

A varázsló pálcájának néhány intésére a szoba fala valamivel odébb csúszott, helyet biztosítva a következő pillanatban odavarázsolt heverőnek.

- Reggel találkozunk - búcsúzott fáradt mosollyal, és Spottyval a nyomában elhagyta a szobát.

Harry elővette Voldemort pálcáját, és óvatosan az új fekvőhelyre lebegtette a mélyen alvó Ginnyt. A karosszéket egy praktikus varázslattal kissé megnagyobbította, összegömbölyödött rajta, és hamarosan pihentető, álomtalan álomba merült.

A kelő nap vöröslő sugarai épp, hogy csak beszűrődtek a függöny résein, amikor Perselus Piton felébredt.

Pocsékul érezte magát. A feje hasogatott, minden porcikája fájt, szájában furcsa, fémes ízt érzett és csak nehezen tudta összeszedni gondolatait. A _Cruciatus_ átok utóhatásai ismerősek voltak számára, de biztos volt benne, hogy ezúttal valami más is történt.

Igyekezett felidézni legutolsó emlékeit.

… _Voldemort holtan rogyott össze, és ő utolsó erejével megragadta a sötét mágus elejtett varázspálcáját, hogy segítségül hívja vele Harry barátait…_

Értetlenül állt a történtek előtt. Akárhogy erőlködött, nem tudta felidézni, mi történt azután. A sötét pálca gyilkos mérgének halálosnak kellett volna lennie, hiszen az ellenszert már nem tudta bevenni.

A félhomályt fürkészve alaposan szemügyre vette hol van. Felismerte Harry szobáját, és észrevette a kuporogva alvó Harryt, aki még álmában is a sötét pálcát szorongatta, nehogy illetéktelen kezekbe kerüljön.

A bájitalmester megingott egy pillanatra a fegyver láttán. Természetesen bízott az általa készített, különleges bájitalban, melyet megitatott Harryvel, mégsem volt teljesen biztos benne, mi lett a belső harc kimenetele.

Vajon felébredt Harry testében az utolsó lélekdarab? Ki került ki győztesen a küzdelemből? Az a fiú a fotelben valóban Harry Potter? Mi van, ha ő immár Voldemort, aki csak bitorolja Harry testét?

Gépiesen a pálcája után nyúlt a párna alá, de már a mozdulat felénél ráébredt, hogy az porrá égett Voldemort varázslata nyomán. Kellemetlenül kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát.

Hirtelen furcsa nesz vonta magára figyelmét, és megpillantotta a szoba túlsó sarkában álmában nyújtózkodó Ginny Weasleyt.

Hosszú évek alatt megtanulta, hogy a Nagyúr mennyi mindenre képes, mégsem hitte, hogy törődött volna a lány és az ő megmentésével. A gyanú azonban még mindig ott motoszkált benne, miközben azon törte a fejét, miképpen bizonyosodhatna meg arról, ki uralja most a fiú testét.

Óvatosan megpróbált felülni, de megdermedt a mozdulat közepén. Tekintete meztelen alkarjára tapadt. Hevesebben kezdett verni a szíve, amikor észrevette, hogy a halálfalókat megbélyegző sötét jegy eltűnt a bőréről.

Tehát megtörtént! Harry győzött, és Voldemort halott.

A megkönnyebbülés és felszabadulás érzése töltötte el. Végre! Nem köti hűségeskü többé a Sötét Nagyúrhoz. Szokatlan érzések lettek úrrá rajta. Az örömmámor szinte fojtogató hullámát azonban szokatlan üresség követte.

Annak ellenére, hogy a minisztérium még mindig körözte, úgy érezte, a lelke végre újra szabad. Arról azonban sejtelme sem volt, mit kezdhetne a szabadságával. Évek óta utasítások erdejében élt, mindig mások tűzték ki elé a célokat.

Lassan kezdett tudatosulni benne, hogy immár semmi létezik abból, amiért tizenhét éven át minden percét feláldozta. Nincs tovább kémkedés, nincs titkos küldetés, nem lesz több jelentés és beszámoló, cselszövés vagy harc, sem bájitaltan tanítás ostoba diákoknak a Roxfortban.

Némán fürkészte a békésen alvó fiút, aki egész gyermekkorában a gonosz ellen harcolt, és felnőttként végre rémálmok nélkül élhet.

Neki sincs szükség rá többé. Senkinek nincs szüksége ezentúl a képességeire… - gondolta keserűen.

Nem értette, mit keres itt. Se kutyája, se macskája, neki egyszerűen meg kellett volna halnia ott a Titkok Kamrájában, hiszen már megtette, amit kellett. Végrehajtotta az utolsó feladatot.

Egy cseppet sem kívánta a bonyodalmakat, melyeket a túlélés jelentett: Vádak, hírverés, gyalázkodás, pocskondiázás, megaláztatás és végül úgyis az Azkabanban köt majd ki. Nem hiányzott neki ez az egész.

Tekintete ismét végigsiklott a két fiatalon, és eltűnődött, vajon mi lett a Roxfortban dúló harc további kimenetele.

Ha már így alakult, meg kell tudnia, mi történt pontosan - morfondírozott magában, elterelve nyomasztó gondolatait.

Szinte mezítelennek érezte magát pálca nélkül, ezért leküzdve fájdalmait felkászálódott, hogy magához vegyen egyet. Tudta, hogy enélkül még a saját szobájába sem jut be, így hát körülnézett a helyiségben. Tekintete keserű fintorral futott át a Harrynél lévő sötét pálcán, és helyette a lányét vette kölcsön, amit az óvatlanul az asztalon felejtett.

Csendben elhagyta a szobát. Mire saját ágyához ért, már alig állt a lábán. Az éjjeliszekrény fiókjában megtalálta, és magához vette az alibi pálcát, amit keresett. Kémként és halálfalóként be kellett biztosítania magát, ezért természetesen volt egy tartalék pálcája is, amivel sosem hajtott végre sötét, vagy kompromittáló varázslatokat.

A férfi kiválasztott egyet a fiókjában szép rendben sorakozó számos bájitalos üvegcse közül, és felhajtotta a tartalmát. Ginny pálcáját egy varázslattal, mely a közismert _Invito_ ritkábban használt ellentéte volt, visszaküldte tulajdonosához, majd szédelegve az ágyára rogyott.

Néhány pillanat múlva mély, gyógyító álomba merült.

Mivel Piton teljes egészében átaludta a másnapot és az azt követő éjszakát, a többiek sem hagyták el a házat. Felváltva ellenőrizték a férfi állapotát, és amikor nem voltak mellette, figyelőbűbájok segítségével tartották szemmel, várva, hogy végre magához térjen.

Harry és Ginny a lehetőségekhez képest élvezték az együtt töltött időt. Aberforth társaságában, közösen főztek és étkeztek, miközben jól szórakoztak az idős varázsló fanyar humorú anekdotáin, melyek elterelték figyelmüket az átélt szörnyűségekről.

Este, amikor kettesben nézték a nap vöröslő fényében tündöklő rózsákat a kertben, végre szóbahozták a közelmúlt eseményeit. A levegőt betöltő rózsaillat, mintha valami ősi varázslat lenne, könnyebbé tette, hogy szembenézzenek a nyomasztó titkokkal. Harry beszámolt kedvesének mindarról, amit Dumbledore professzor kérésére, és a küldetés sikere érdekében eddig el kellett titkolnia. Elmesélte elejétől végéig a jóslatot, a horcruxok megszerzését és elpusztítását, Piton esküjét, és a varázslatot, mely most már örökké összekapcsolja őket. Végül azt is megosztotta vele, ami a Titkok Kamrájában történt Voldemort és közte.

Amikor már nem voltak titkai Ginny előtt, sokkal jobban érezte magát. A lány, akit hónapok óta gyötört a kíváncsiság boldogan fogadta kedvese nyíltságát. Most, hogy már nem vetült rájuk a halál árnyéka, nyíltan vállalhatták a kapcsolatukat.

Éppen vacsoráztak, amikor egyszer csak felragyogott a konyhaasztal közepén Mrs. Weasley mosómedve alakú patrónusa. Üzenetet hozott az Odúból. Az asszony aggódva sürgette Ginny hazatértét, és egyben meghívta Harryt és Aberforth-t magukhoz, másnap vacsorára. Ginny szinte repkedett a boldogságtól, ezért Harry nem akarta szóbahozni, aggodalmait: Vajon hogyan fog majd reagálni a mindig aggódó Mrs. Weasley, ha kiderül, hogy szeretik egymást?

Már végeztek az evéssel, amikor újabb patrónus tűnt fel előttük, ismét ezüstös fénnyel ragyogva be a konyhát. McGalagony professzor értesítette őket, hogy másnap délután, az Odúban újra összeül a Főnix Rendje.

Reggel a konyhaasztalon találták a Reggeli Próféta és a Hírverő legfrissebb számát.

Harry azonnal felkapta az egyiket és végigfutotta a hatalmas betűkkel írt főcímeket. Elsősorban azok a hírek érdekelték, melyek újdonságot jelentettek számára, így türelmetlenül átlapozta a Voldemort haláláról és a Roxfort megtámadásáról szóló oldalakat. A következő hírek érdekesebbnek tűntek. Harry szemei mohón falták a sorokat, Ginny pedig a válla fölött áthajolva olvasott.

„**Óriások és dementorok támadtak a muglikra Londonban**

Tegnap délután a muglik egyik legnagyobb tömeget vonzó sporteseményén, a nemzeti futballkupa döntőjén óriások és dementorok serege támadta meg a Wembley Stadionban összegyűlt nyolcvanezer nézőt.

A támadók néhány perc alatt hatalmas pusztítást vittek véghez. Rengeteg mugli meghalt a támadás első hullámában, mire a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium aurorjai Rufus Scrimgeour személyes vezénylete alatt megjelentek a helyszínen. Nehezítette a helyzetet, hogy a stadion felett köröző több száz dementornak köszönhetően teljes fejetlenség és pánik tört ki a nézőtéren. Bár a varázstalan emberek nem láthatták a dementorokat, de a lelkükre gyakorolt hatás önmagában is sokkoló volt. Hála a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat egyik legújabb önvédelmi termékének sikerült az auroroknak kiegyenlíteni az esélyeket. a patrónus gömbök, melyek egy hete minden auror alapfelszerelésének szerves részét képezik, sikeresen elűzték a dementorokat. Az óriásokat mágikus hálókkal kötözték meg, és tették ártalmatlanná a minisztérium emberei, majd láthatatlanná téve elröptették őket a helyszínről. A sebesülteket a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya Ispotályba szállították.

A károk helyreállítása, és a muglik emlékeinek módosítása még most is tart."

Harry a következő oldalra lapozott, ahol ismét talált érdekes olvasnivalót.

„**Fenrir Graybacket holtan találták a Tiltott Rengetegben"**

Tudjukki legelvetemültebb támogatóinak egyike köztudottan a félelmetes hírű Fenrir Grayback volt. a vérfarkas, fajtájának közveszélyes példányait a halálfalók ügyének szolgálatában állította, és felhasználta őket a varázsvilág megfélemlítésére.

Óriási megkönnyebbülés mindannyiunk számára, hogy a Roxfortban vívott harc során ez a félelmetes fenevad végre kilehelte sötét lelkét.

Rubeus Hagrid, az iskola Mágikus Lények Gondozás tanára aki vadőri szolgálatot is teljesít, a csata másnapján talált rá a vérfarkas ismét emberi alakot öltött tetemére, a Tiltott Rengetegben. Állítása szerint több súlyos nyaktáji harapás érte, és végül elvérzett. A sérülés feltehetőleg megvadult és kiszámíthatatlanná vált tárasainak egyikétől származhatott. A fenevad fajtársainak legtöbbje is hasonló sorsra jutott, ugyanis őket a kentaurok nyilai pusztították el, amikor tömeges betörést kíséreltek meg a kastélyba."

Talált még két érdekességet, amit csak futólag említették meg,

„Dolores Umbridge mágiaügyi államtitkárt felfüggesztették"

„Az ifjabb Ollivander újra megnyitotta apja varázspálca üzletét az Abszol Úton."

Fintorogva leejtette a lapot az asztalra, és felvette helyette a Hírverőt.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére majdnem a szám teljes egészét Luna Lovegood írása töltötte ki. A lány részletesen beszámolt a Roxfort elleni támadás napjának minden fontos részletéről, sőt interjúkat is közölt néhány résztvevővel a történtekről. Harry innen tudta meg, hogy az ikrek több közismert halálfalóval együtt ártalmatlanná tették Draco Malfoyt, és elolvasta Ron beszámolóját is Voldemort haláláról. Megnyugodva állapította meg, hogy bár barátja rettentően élvezi, hogy ezúttal ő áll a figyelem középpontjában, mégis pontosan annyit árult el az olvasóknak, amennyiben megegyeztek.

Az utolsó oldal alján megemlítették még Stan Shunpike kiszabadulását, sőt végül azt is megszellőztette a lap, hogy Dolores Umbridge váratlan felfüggesztése szoros kapcsolatban állhatott a roxforti eseményekkel. Mr. Lovegood bátran leírta, hogy az iskolaigazgatói szék várományosaként az államtitkár asszonynak nem volt érdeke, segítséget nyújtani riválisának, hiszen passzivitásával sokkal inkább a saját malmára hajthatta a vizet.

Harry összehajtotta az újságot, és továbbadta Aberforth-nak, aki épp végzett a Próféta olvasásával.

Az újságok alatt egy cédula hevert az asztalon.

„_A laborban vagyok. P."_

Harry meg sem lepődött, hogy a figyelő bűbájok nem jeleztek semmit. Nem is csoda, hiszen Piton évtizedes rutinjával könnyedén kijátszotta őket, s lám máris felkelt az ágyból.

Harry egyedül lépett be a bájitallabor ajtaján. Piton a munkaasztalnál állt, és hátra sem nézve, zavartalanul darabolta tovább a bájitaltan összetevőket.

- Segíts aprítani! - utasította a fiút, és Harry ezúttal szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Mellé lépett és nekilátott a munkának.

Miért hittem, hogy valaha is megváltozik? - morfondírozott magában, fél szemmel a férfire pillantva. A varázsló arcéle komor maszkként rajzolódott ki az üst alatt lobogó tűz fényében. Piton mogorva volt, mint általában, de Harry érezte rajta, hogy valami megváltozott.

- Mit fogunk készíteni? - kérdezte valamivel később, hátha sikerül beszélgetést kezdeményeznie.

- A speciális főzetek mindkettőnk készletéből elfogytak - felelte a férfi, és a közeli polcon árválkodó, intarziás ládika felé intett, mely Harryének pontos mása volt. Ahogy felpillantott, egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott a tekintetük.

Néhány másodpercig képek árasztották el a fiú elméjét, azután a varázsló elszakította tőle pillantását, és ingerülten hátat fordított neki.

Harry dermedten állt. Olyasmit látott a férfi szemeiben, amit azelőtt sohasem: Perselus Piton félt.

Értetlenül nézett körül, hátha sikerül magyarázatot találnia a férfi szokatlan lelkiállapotára. Letette a kést, és ösztönösen a szívére téve a jobb kezét felidézte az iménti pillanatot, miközben a másik hátát fixírozta.

Azután egyszer csak megértette.

A korai kelés, a rutinszerű bájitalfőzés, a mogorvaság, a büntetőmunkára jellemző hangulat… nem más, mint megrögzött ragaszkodás a megszokott napi tevékenységekhez, hogy ne kelljen szembenézni a változással.

Segíteni akart a férfinek, de sejtelme sem volt róla, mit tehetne. Bárki mással könnyebb dolga lett volna.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy akármit is mond, feltehetőleg ledorongolják, vagy rosszabb esetben, egyszerűen kipenderítik innen. Ez pedig egy lépéssel sem viszi őket előrébb.

Úgy döntött, belemegy a játékba, amíg nem jut eszébe valami megoldás. Nem szólt semmit, hanem visszatért a munkájához, és arra koncentrált, hogy a lehető legjobban teljesítse a feladatát.

Egész délelőtt némán dolgoztak, és már majdnem dél volt, mire úgy tűnt, elkészültek az aznapra tervezett munkával. Előttük szépen sorakoztak a különböző bájitalokat tartalmazó fiolák, mögöttük pedig sorban álltak az üstök, melyekben a főzetek még utolsó összetevőik hozzáadásának idejére vártak.

Piton végre bedugaszolta az utolsó üvegcsét, és a fiúra rá sem pillantva az ajtó felé indult.

- Uram! - A varázsló keze már a kilincsen volt. Megállt, de nem nézett hátra. - Szeretném megköszönni, amit tett. Ismét megmentette az életemet. Ha akkor nem hív segítséget, már egyikünk sem lenne életben.

A férfi csak állt mozdulatlanul.

- Azt hittem, érdekelni fogja, mi történt, miután elveszítette az eszméletét… - folytatta felbátorodva Harry.

- Nem kellett volna - szólalt meg végre Piton. Mély hangja üresen, kimerülten csengett.

- Tessék?

- Ott kellett volna hagynod.

- Miről beszél? - döbbent meg Harry. A kijelentés teljesen váratlanul érte. - Azok után, amin az utóbbi időben keresztülmentünk, amit értem, a Roxfortért, és a varázsvilágért tett, hagynom kellett volna meghalni? Maga megbolondult!

Piton tekintete elsötétedett. Éjfekete szemeiben gyilkos indulat égett, ahogy a fiú felé fordult.

- Nem kértem, hogy tedd meg! Ennyi volt a feladatom, nem több. Megtettem és kész. Vége. Mehetsz vissza a barátaidhoz, és a kedvesedhez az Odúba. Legjobb lesz, ha örökre elfelejted, hogy valaha létezett Perselus Piton!

A bájitalmester lassan felemelte pálcáját, és Harry már tudta mik a szándékai.

- Ne tegye! Ha törli az emlékezetemet, azzal nem lesz jobb a helyzete. Kérdéseim vannak, amelyekre csak maga tud felelni, és továbbra is szükségem van a segítségére.

- Csak nem azt akarod, hogy tanúskodjam a halálfalók ellen? Bármelyikük megteszi az aurorok kényszere, vagy hitegetései hatására. Ott vannak a pálcáik és az emlékeik. Ha te tanúsítod miket tettek, biztos, hogy azonnal elítélik őket.

- Nem fogok ellenük tanúskodni, és magának sem kell. Igaza van. A pálcáik és az emlékeik elég bizonyítékkal szolgálnak, ezt csak tetézheti, ha egymás ellen fognak vallani. Nem erről van szó. - Harry mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt folytatta. - Még nincs lezárva minden. Segítenie kell kitalálni, mennyit hozzak nyilvánosságra a Titkok Kamrájában történtekről. - Piton tekintetében először csillant meg némi érdeklődés. - Nem akarom, hogy megtudják, hogy én voltam az utolsó horcrux - folytatta. - Amíg élek rettegnének tőlem, mert nem értenék meg.

A férfi végre újra a szemébe nézett, és elengedte a kilincset. Lassú, vontatott mozdulattal elővarázsolt két széket, és helyet foglalt az egyiken.

- Mi történt pontosan, miután elküldtem a vészjelzést? - kérdezte.

Harry megkönnyebbülten ült le vele szemben. Sorra elmesélt mindent a belsőjében zajló küzdelemről, Ginny medáljáról, Voldemort megégett testéről, a lélek megsemmisítéséről, és a halálfalók elleni harc további eseményeiről. Piton figyelmesen hallgatta, és szóról-szóra elismételtette vele, mit mondott a Nagyúr haláláról Scrimgeournak.

- Tehát azt akarod, hogy senki se tudjon róla?

- Egyedül Ginnynek meséltem el az igazat, ezen kívül szeretném, ha Ron és Hermione is tisztában lenne vele. Ők már valószínűleg így is sejtenek valamit.

- Akkor csak Bill Weasley emlékezetét kell módosítanod. Képes vagy rá, hiszen velem is megtetted, amikor kértem.

- Nekem ez nem fog menni. Bill átoktörő és SVK tanár. Nekem nincs rutinom az ilyesmiben. Azonnal kiszúrná, ha gyanúsan viselkedem, ezért mgának kell megtennie. McGalagony professzor ma estére gyűlést hívott össze, ki kell használnunk az alkalmat.

Piton elgondolkodva meredt a fiúra néhány pillanatig.

- Megteszem.

- Köszönöm.

A férfi felállt, egy pálcaintéssel eltűntette a székeket, és kilépett az ajtón.

- Tudja, ez nagyon sokat jelent nekem. Szükségem lesz a segítségére még néhány dologban - szólt utána a folyosón Harry.

- Ne szórakozz velem, Potter! Mit akarsz még tőlem? - fortyant fel a bájitalmester.

- Maga is hallotta, amikor a szavamat adtam, ezért el kell intéznem, hogy Mrs. Prince kísértete továbbra is Hollóháti Hedvig ereklyéjének közelében lehessen. Ezen kívül el kell hoznom ide Dumbledore professzor festményét, hogy a dolgozószoba falára kerüljön a felesége portréja mellé. Hogy felvegyenek az aurorképzésre, le kell tennem a R.A.V.A.SZ. vizsgát bájitaltanból, és hiába haladtam jól az utóbbi néhány hónapban, hét évet nem lehet ennyi idő alatt behozni. A legfontosabb azonban az, hogy mindenki előtt tisztázni szeretném a maga helyzetét. Azt akarom, hogy senki ne merje elítélni azért, amit Dumbledore professzor utasítására követett el.

Ezúttal Harry fordított hátat a megrökönyödött bájitalmesternek, és mielőtt az rázúdíthatta volna ellenvetéseit, sietve eltűnt a rózsakert irányába, ahol Ginnyt és Aberforth-t sejtette.

Harry, Ginny, Piton és Aberforth egy órával a gyűlés kezdete előtt érkeztek az Odúba. Az idős varázsló csatlakozott Mr. Weasleyhez, a többiek pedig Ron és Hermione társaságában visszavonultak az egyik emeleti kisszobába.

A megfelelő óvintézkedések után Harry részletesen beszámolt nekik a Titkok Kamrájában történt valódi eseményekről. Ron döbbenten hallgatta barátját, és már nem érzett többé lelkifurdalást, amiért meggondolatlanul felgyújtotta a legnagyobb sötét mágus holttestét. Hermione nem volt meglepve igazán. Régóta sejtette, hogy valami hasonló titok lappanghat Harry furcsa viselkedésének hátterében.

Bill üdvözlésekor Pitonnak sikerült feltűnés nélkül végrehajtani az emlékmódosító varázslatot. A fiatalember ettől kezdve nem emlékezett rá, hogy Voldemort lelke Harry testéből szakadt ki, inkább úgy rémlett neki, mintha a Ron által felgyújtott holttestből tűnt volna elő. A mindig gyanakvó Rémszem szerencsére késve érkezett, így senkinek nem tűnt fel az apró incidens.

A gyűlésen egyszerre volt gyászos és ünnepélyes a hangulat. A súlyos sérültek kivételével, akiket még mindig a Szent Mungóban ápoltak, majdnem mindenki jelen volt. Mundungus Fletcher és Irma Cvikker állapota sokat javult az ápolásnak köszönhetően, és úgy néz ki, túl vannak az életveszélyen.

Dedalus Diggle és Emmeline Vance azonban olyan súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett, hogy a jól képzett gyógyítók sem tudtak rajtuk segíteni. Néma csendben emlékeztek meg róluk, miután felsorolták érdemeiket és hősi tetteiket.

Minerva McGalagony ünnepélyesen bejelentette, hogy ez a Főnix Rendjének utolsó ülése. Reményét fejezte ki, hogy a jelenlegi miniszter végre felnő feladatához, és nem lesz szükség rá, hogy simét harcolni kényszerüljenek a varázsvilág és a Roxfort diákjainak védelmében.

Harryt és Pitont egyaránt nyomasztóan érintette, hogy ezek után hősként emelte ki őket a rend feje, és felkérte őket, hogy avassák be a többieket is a Titkok Kamrájában történtekbe. A jelenlévők fokozott érdeklődése ellenére a beszámoló igencsak szűkszavú volt, és Harry alig várta, hogy végre felszólítsák Percyt, hogy beszéljen ő is a saját szerepéről.

A fiatalember szokatlanul szerényen vázolta a minisztériumban történteket:

Mint kiderült, a csata napján Percy Dolores Umbridge-nek segédkezett, ugyanis folyamatosan közreműködött az államtitkár iskolaigazgató jelöltségi kampányában. A muglik elleni támadásakor a miniszter személyesen vezette a helyszínre az aurorokat, és az államtitkár vette át a válsághelyzet kezelését. Percy mindenben a boszorkány segítségére volt, irányítva a sérültek elhelyezésétől kezdve, az óriások láthatatlanná tételén át, a muglik tömeges emléktörlésének megszervezéséig mindent, amíg jelentés nem érkezett a Roxfort elleni halálfaló támadásról.

A segélykérés hallatán Umbridge kegyetlen kacajban tört ki, és a zsupszkulcs-postával érkezett üzenetet azonnal megsemmisítette. A nő reakciója teljesen megdöbbentette a fiatalembert, aki szintén tanúja volt a Minerva McGalagony hangján hallható segélykérésnek. Umbridge ahelyett, hogy a minisztérium védelmére hátrahagyott aurorkülönítmény élén azonnal Roxmortsba hoppanált volna, korlátolt és önző céljainak érdekében, néhány kárörvendő megjegyzésen kívül nem kívánt tenni semmit. Ezzel halálra ítélte a Roxfort védőit.

- Nem küldünk nekik segítséget? - kérdezte Percy kissé bizonytalanul.

- Mindenkinek meg kell vívni a saját harcát - felelte alattomos mosollyal Umbridge. Kifejtette, hogy ez mind Harry Potter számlájára írható. - Megérdemlik, hogy a saját kárukon okuljanak akik Harry Potter mellé álltak.

A fiatalember tisztában volt vele, hogy két bátyja, öccse és húga az iskola falai közt harcolnak a halálfalókkal, és úgy sejtette, hogy szülei is kiveszik a részüket a küzdelemből. Bármennyire is elhatárolta magát családja politikai állásfoglalásától, most csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy mindannyian életveszélyben vannak.

Umbridge önhittségében, és a fejlemények feletti örömében észre sem vette, amikor a fiatalember a háta mögé került, és elkábította. Percy üzenetet küldött a miniszternek, majd mint a válsághelyzetet kezelő boszorkány helyettese, utasította az aurorokat, hogy kövessék. Szerencse, hogy éppen időben érkeztek, hogy letartóztassák a haláfalókat. Az államtitkárt azonnal felfüggesztették, és vizsgálat indult ellene hivatali mulasztás és életveszély okozás vádjával.

A rend tagjai, és a teljes Weasley-család tapsviharral ismerték el Percy hősies tettét, visszafogadva őt maguk közé.

Az igazgatónő még egy újdonságról beszámolt a jelenlévőknek, mielőtt végleg feloszlatta volna a Főnix Rendjét.

Mielőtt McGalagony professzor visszatért volna a Titkok Kamrájába, hogy Voldemort tetemét egy zsupszkulccsal a minisztériumba szállítsa, ellenőrizte a Tekergők Térképén, hogy minden halálfalót elszállítottak-e már az aurorok. Azonnal feltűnt neki Peter Pettigrew neve, akit furcsa módon senki nem látott a harcolók között. A professzor macska alakját öltve osont le a tanáriból, hogy feltűnés nélkül becserkéssze az évek óta körözött árulót.

A patkány képében rejtőzködő animágus a néhai Voldemort elszenesedett teteme mellett kuporgott. McGalagony professzor egy pillanat visszaváltozott, de az évekig patkányként élő varázsló észrevettem és eliszkolt előle. Mire elővette a térképet, és utána sietett, már csak annyit látott, hogy Mrs. Norris, Frics macskája jóízűen nyalogatja a száját, miután elfogyasztotta Voldemort hajdani kegyencét. A nemrég elbocsátott gondnok macskája visszatért a kastély falai közé, élő példaként arra, amikor egy macska valóban a házhoz hűséges, nem az emberhez.

Az igazgatónő végül mindenkinek megköszönte a sok éves kitartását, önfeláldozást és hűséget.

- Remélem, ezentúl mindegyikükkel barátként, békében és jó egészségben találkozhatom majd. Köszönök mindent Albus Dumbledore és a Roxfort minden valaha volt és leendő tanára és tanulója nevében.

Az Odú meghitten otthonos konyhájában ezúttal olyan sokan ülték körül a vacsoraasztalt, hogy tértágító bűbájt kellett alkalmazni, hogy mindannyian elférjenek. Mrs. Weasley az egybegyűltek körül serénykedett, és sorra eléjük lebegtette az ínycsiklandó illatokat árasztó fogásokat. Ahogy végigpillantott az asztaltársaságon, időnként előkapta kockás zsebkendőjét, és mosolyogva megtörölte könnybe lábadt szemeit.

Hosszú idő óta először volt együtt a teljes Weasley-család, és azok, akiket családtagnak tekintettek.

Mindenki jókedvűnek tűnt. Gratuláltak McGalagony professzor végleges igazgatói kinevezéséhez, valamint Billnek és Fleurnek, akik végre bejelentették, hogy gyermeket várnak. Gabrielle a nővére mellett ült, és egyedül ő nem tűnt meglepettnek. Mint kiderült, már régebben tisztában volt Fleur állapotával, ezért maradt mellette a Roxfortban Lunával együtt, akinek valahogy eszébe sem jutott elhagyni a kastélyt.

Harry és Ginny egymás mellett ültek, és csak a vak nem vette észre, ahogy szikrázik közöttük a levegő.

A fiú másik oldalán Piton ült. Morózus arccal, kívülállóként vett részt a vacsorán, pedig a többiek - talán most először -, igyekeztek úgy kezelni, mintha mindig is közéjük tartozott volna. Aberforth Dumbledore Minerva McGalagony mellett foglalt helyet, aki csak rövid időre tudott benézni, hiszen minden idejét lefoglalta a Roxfort helyreállításának irányítása, és az elhalasztott vizsgák megszervezése.

Tonks és Lupin szintén ma jelentették be az eljegyzésüket, ami újabb alkalmat jelentett Hagridnak, hogy ismét fazék méretű poharának fenekére nézzen. Gróp hatalmas méretei miatt csak a kertben kaphatott helyet, azonban ez látszólag cseppet sem zavarta, mivel teljesen lekötötte, hogy két ujja közé csippentve a fák csúcsa felett a távolba hajigálja a kerti törpéket.

Hermione szülei Muriel nénit hallgatták, aki hangosan kiabálva hajdani iskolai élményeivel szórakoztatta őket. Charlie és az ikrek Ront ugratták, mivel Hermione felajánlotta neki, hogy a nyár folyamán segít felkészülni az szeptemberre halasztott R.A.V.A.Sz. vizsgákra.

Szokatlan módon, ezúttal egyikük sem köszörülte a nyelvét Percyn. A fiatalember láthatóan zavarban volt, hogy családja ilyen szívélyesen visszafogadta annak ellenére, ahogy évek óta viselkedett velük szemben. Különösen Harry Potter pillantását kerülte.

Harry barátait és Ginnyt elkeserítette a hír, hogy a fiú visszatér Dumbledore Menedékébe, és csak a hétvégéket fogja velük tölteni a nyár folyamán. A Weasley szülők is bizonygatták, hogy szívesen látják, sőt, akár örökre az Odúba is költözhet, Harry azonban nehéz szívvel ugyan, de kitartott elhatározásánál.

Rengeteg tennivalója volt még, amitől csak elvonta volna a figyelmét kedvese állandó közelsége.

Scrimgeour küldött neki állandó, korlátlan belépőkártyát a minisztérium könyvtárába, és Kingsley is felajánlotta a segítségét Piton védelméhez.

Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy talán nehezebb harc áll előtte, mint amikor Voldemorttal kellett megküzdenie. Ezúttal nem elég, hogy szembe kell szállnia a minisztériummal, az ellenséges közvéleménnyel, és a bosszúszomjas halálfalókkal, hanem még Pitont is meg kell győznie arról, hogy van értelme harcolniuk a férfi szabadságáért.


	53. Chapter 53

53. fejezet - Születésnapok

Néhány nappal a Rend feloszlatását követően Harrynek sikerült meggyőznie Pitont, hogy látogassák meg McGalagony professzort a Roxfotban. A férfi kelletlenül ugyan, de beleegyezett, hogy segíti a fiút terveinek végrehajtásában.  

Az igazgatónő az iskola kapujában fogadta őket, és körbevezette vendégeit az épületben, ahol már javában zajlott az újjáépítés. Az iskola tanárai, néhány mágikus-építészeti szakember segítségével - akiket a meglepően előzékenynek mutatkozó minisztérium küldött -, folyamatosan dolgoztak, hogy szeptember elsejére, az új tanév kezdetére minden készen legyen. Mindketten furcsa érzéssel vették tudomásul, hogy körútjuk végállomása a Titkok Kamrája volt. Piton sötét tekintettel méregette a nyomasztó emlékű események helyszínét.

A hatalmas csarnok ezúttal teljesen más hangulatot árasztott, mint bármikor ezelőtt, amikor Harry itt járt.

A falakat meleg fényű, lebegő gömbök sokasága világította meg, fényárban fürösztve még a hajdan homályba burkolózó zugokat is. A márványpadlón vastag, puha szőnyegfolyam futott végig az oszlopsorok között, mely négyfelé válva, a házak színeiben tündökölve ölelte körül a lépcsőzetes ereklyetartó emelvényeket. A terem hátsó falát borító, óriási, plafonig érő szobor más volt mint eddig: Mardekár Malazár száját ugyanis egy sima, fehér márványlap zárta el a kíváncsiskodók szeme elől.

Harry kérdő tekintetét látva az igazgatónő nyomban magyarázattal szolgált rá.

- Még mindig dolgozunk a járatok feltérképezésén, hogy elkerüljük a kellemetlen meglepetéseket, ezért láttuk szükségesnek, hogy elzárjuk a látogatók elől a baziliszkusz folyosóit. Később majd kibővíttetjük a hajdani kígyófészek termét, amit szükség esetén főhadiszállásként, vagy akár óvóhelyként is használhatunk. A vakjáratokat lezárva tároló helyiségeket hozatunk létre, ahol mágiával tartósított élelmiszer és vízkészlet áll majd rendelkezésünkre vészhelyzet esetén.

- Gondolja, hogy Voldemort halála után is veszély fenyegeti az iskolát? - kérdezte aggódva Harry.

- Remélem, soha nem lesz szükség rá - válaszolta fejét csóválva a boszorkány. - Szeretném hinni, hogy a veszély véget ért, ám nem lehetünk biztosak benne, hogy a történelem nem ismétli meg önmagát.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen komoly védelmi előkészületeket tesz majd - szólt közbe Piton. Összefont karjai, és gúnyosan felvont szemöldöke ellenére elismerés csendült ki szavaiból.

- Az ördög sosem alszik - húzta ki magát McGalagony. - Még egyszer nem kerülhetünk ilyen helyzetbe.

- Ha már itt tartunk... - vetette közbe Harry. - Gondolt már rá, hogy valamilyen védelmi rendszerre lenne szükség az ereklyék biztonsága érdekében?

- Úgy vélem, megbízhatunk Bill Weasley biztonsági varázslataiban, és Flitwick professzor bűbájaiban - felelte kimérten az igazgatónő. - Ha ez kevésnek bizonyul, akár még manó-varázst is alkalmazhatunk a biztonság kedvéért.

- Azt hiszem, lenne más megoldás is. - Harry a kék selyempárnán nyugvó, füstszínű erezetekkel átszőtt kristály fülönfüggőkre pillantott. - Hollóháti Hedvig ereklyéje hosszú éveken át nagyon megbízható kezekben volt. Ez a… személy ráadásul jogos örököse a függőknek, így közvetlenül érdekelt benne, hogy ne kerüljön még egyszer illetéktelen kezekbe.

- Kiről van szó? - Az igazgatónő arca meglepetést tükrözött.

- Mrs. Eleonora Eileen Prince az illető. Az anyai nagyanyám - adta meg a választ fintorogva Piton.

- Ugye nem mondják komolyan? Egy kísértet? - hüledezett a boszorkány.

- Minerva, fogja fel úgy, hogy legalább nem kell fizetést adni neki - érvelt Piton, érezhető iróniával hangjában. - Nála elkötelezettebben senki nem óvná ezeket itt, ebben biztos lehet!

- Van valami más oka is, hogy ezt a megoldást javasolják? - fordult látható fenntartásokkal a bájitalmesterhez. A férfi Harry felé intett, jelezve, hogy övé a felelősség, beszéljen hát tovább.

A fiatalember lesütötte szemeit.

- Valójában ígéretet tettem neki, hogy ha sikerül sértetlenül megszerezni az ereklyét, visszajuttatom hozzá - válaszolta zavartan, minta csak büntetőmunka kiosztását várná, némi tanórai rendetlenkedését. - Szerintem szívesen vállalja a többi ereklye őrzését is, ha ez az ára annak, hogy az ékszer közelében maradhasson. Retteg attól, hogy valaki birtokba veszi rajta kívül. Ez nála valami rögeszme.

- Nem hallott még róla, Potter, hogy minden kísértet a halálának helyszínéhez van kötve? Legfeljebb ott, vagy végső nyughelyének környékén kísérthet, és képtelen messzebbre eltávolodni tőle.

- Már végeztünk kutatást a témában - vetette közbe Piton mogorván. - Van rá lehetőség, hogy a lélek lenyomatának kötelékét egy a halálával kapcsolatban álló konkrét tárgyhoz kapcsoljuk. Ezzel együtt a kísértet állandó tartózkodási helyét is megváltoztathatjuk.

- A szükséges varázslat leírása megtalálható Dumbledore professzor egyik könyvében, az igazgatói magánkönyvtárban - tette hozzá Harry, aki pontosan emlékezett rá, hogy kutatásaik során hol találkoztak már ezzel a varázslattal.

- Rendben. Utánanézek, és megfontolom az ajánlatukat - adta meg magát McGalagony professzor, majd a fiúhoz fordult. - Annak kifejezetten örülök, hogy magára is ragadt valami Miss Granger olvasottságából, de legközelebb jobban gondolja meg, Potter, mire adja a becsületszavát!

- Ígérem, így lesz.

Miután az alapítók festményén keresztül elhagyták a Titkok Kamráját, mindhárman felmentek a hetedik emeletre, a Szükség Szobájába. A Rend főhadiszállásaként megjelenő helyiség most jóval kisebb volt, mint máskor. Mindössze három szék állt a kis, kerek asztal körül, amely mellett ott lógott a falon Albus Dumbledore portréja. Valójában éppen ezért jöttek. Nem verhették nagydobra, hogy szükségük van egy portréra a volt iskolaigazgatóról, mert akkor regisztráltatni kellene a minisztériumban, hová kerül. A varázslatos szoba mágiáját kellett kijátszaniuk valamiképpen, hogy magukkal vihessék a képet Dumbledore Menedékébe. McGalagony professzor és Piton néhány összetett varázslattal oldották meg végül a feladatot.

Az igazgatónő magával hozott egy üres, fehér vásznat tartalmazó képkeretet, majd egy speciális varázslat segítségével mágikus másolatot készített a falon függő festményről. A másolat azonban teljesen mozdulatlan volt, akárcsak a mugli képek. Ezután következett a neheze. Piton egy ismeretlen nyelvű varázslatot mormogva pálcáját a festményen szunyókáló igazgat halántékához érintette. Harry meglepetten látta, hogy amint elhúzza a pálca végét, egy vékony, nyúlós, ezüstös fonál ragadt hozzá. Pontosan úgy festett, mint az emlékszálak, amiket eltávolítottak, vagy egy merengőbe tettek. A férfi óvatosan vezette a lágyan hullámzó anyagot, és a mozdulatlan, képmásolathoz érintette. A szokatlan tulajdonságokkal bíró anyag, mintha önálló életet élt volna, Piton varázslatának utolsó szavaira elszakadt az eredeti portrétól, amely abban a pillanatban mozdulatlanná dermedt, majd beszivárogva az új festmény anyagába, egyszer csak nyomtalanul felszívódott.

A képen szundító Dumbledore professzor hirtelen megremegett, majd felpattantak a szemei. Átható, égszínkék pillantásával sorban végigmérte őket.

- Mi történt, Minerva? Mit tettek?

- Ne aggódjon, Albus - nyugtatta meg McGalagony, belé fojtva a szót. - Készítettünk egy kis meglepetést a maga számára. Legyen türelemmel, kérem.

Azzal egy fekete leplet varázsolt elő, amit további magyarázat nélkül a képre borítottak. Piton kiábrándító varázst szórt rá, felnyalábolta, majd miután elbúcsúztak az igazgatónőtől, Harryvel együtt visszatértek Dumbledore Menedékébe.

Aberforth már izgatottan várta őket, és rögtön csatlakozott hozzájuk. Mindhárman néma ünnepélyességgel léptek be Dumbledore professzor hajdani dolgozószobájába.

Ardunnia Dumbledore meglepetten pillantott a letakart képet cipelő férfiakra. Kíváncsian fürkészte őket, akárcsak az ölében gubbasztó főnix, mely izgatottan kapkodta a fejét, és mocorogni kezdett a nő gyengéden simogató kezei alatt.

A három látogató sokatmondóan egymásra pillantott, majd néhány gyors pálcaintéssel átrendezték a szobát. Asszony képéhez közel, a tőle jobbra lévő falon kialakított üres helyre akasztották fel a fekete lepellel borított új festményt. Ardunnia kíváncsian nézegette, de továbbra is néma maradt. Tekintete ide-oda repkedett a három varázsló és a letakart keret között.

A látogatók szó nélkül az ajtóhoz vonultak, majd megálltak, és visszafordultak. Piton egyetlen apró intésére a fekete anyag köddé vált.

Ardunnia tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt szeretett férjének portréjára, és arcán a földöntúli boldogság könnyei csordultak végig. Albus Dumbledore ragyogó kék szemeiben szintén határtalan öröm csillogott, miközben Fawkes lágyan zengő, csodálatos trillái töltötték be a helyiséget. A mesés hangok megsimogatva lelküket, békét hoztak mindannyiukra.

Csendben elhagyták a helyiséget. Aberforth ajkán szomorkás mosollyal kilépett a rózsakertbe. Társai nem követték. Nem akarták megzavarni a gondolataiban elmerült férfit.

Piton és Harry némán álltak a folyosón. Mindkettejük szívében ott zengett még a főnix dala. Még a bájitalmester szája szegletében is felfedezhető volt egy halvány mosoly árnyéka. Harry megkönnyebbülten mosolygott.

A békés pillanat lassan feloldódott a lemenő nap vörös fényét felváltó félhomályban. A bájitalmester megfordult, és elindult a bájitallabor felé, Harry pedig magában tovább mosolyogva belépett a könyvtárba, mely meghitt hangulatával mintha visszaadott volna valamit a múlékony hangulatból.

A következő néhány hét Harry számára elsősorban tanulással telt.

A délelőttöket Pitonnal a bájitallaborban töltötte, mert a férfi ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy segítsen neki a saját és a roxforti gyengélkedő készleteinek feltöltésében. Sokszor megkövetelte, hogy a fiú egyedül készítsen el egy-egy főzetet, amíg ő más bájitalokon dolgozott. Harry csak az első hét végén - amikor Hermione és Ron társaságában tanult az Odúban -, ébredt rá, hogy a bájitalmester a hetedév második felének tananyagát készítteti el vele.

A tipikusan mardekáros, Pitonra valló módszer ellenére örült a segítségnek, és ezentúl sokkal lelkesebben dolgozott vele a laborban. Igyekezett minél több fogást ellesni a férfitől, aki mogorvasága ellenére is mindig válaszolt a fiú kérdéseire.

Az ebédet és a meleg vacsorát általában Aberforth készítette, és Harry mindig szívesen segített neki. Különösen gondot viseltek rá, hogy a továbbra is mogorva bájitalmester ne maradjon ki egyetlen étkezésből sem. Ha néhanap feltűnően kerülte a konyha környékét, egyszerűen odalebegtették az ételt ahol a férfi éppen tartózkodott.

Délutánonként az idős varázsló is segített Harrynek a tanulásban. Az öregnek még bátyja szerint is kiemelkedő tehetsége volt a transzformációkhoz, mi sem természetesebb hát, hogy apránként végigvették a RAVASZ szintű átváltoztatás tananyagot.

Vacsora után Harry rendszerint beült a könyvtárszobába. Mivel minden hétfőn elment anyagot gyűjteni a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium könyvtárába, egész hétre el volt látva olvasnivalóval. Elsősorban a varázsjog gyakorlata, és a halálfalók elleni peres ügyek érdekelték. Többször is konzultált Dumbledore professzor festményével, aki mint a Wizengamot hajdani főmágusa sokat segített. Jó tanácsokkal látta el Harryt, hogyan érveljen, és milyen bizonyítékokra támaszkodva képviselje majd Piton védelmét.

Ardunnia képe ilyenkor figyelmesen hallgatta őket, és kedvesen mosolygott, miközben a főnixet simogatta. Ezután is ritkán hallották a hangját, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy férje portréjával rendszeresen beszélget. Néha elhaladva a dolgozószoba ajtaja előtt csengő, női hangok foszlányai szűrődtek ki, ám mindegyikükben volt annyi tapintat, hogy ne álljanak meg hallgatózni. A legérdekesebb azonban a főnix viselkedése volt: Fawkes ugyanis ezentúl hol Dumbledore professzor ölében gubbasztott, hol Ardunniáéban. Láthatóan mindkettőjüket boldogsággal töltötte el, hogy a különleges lény, mely olyan sokat jelentett nekik, felváltva látogatta a két egymás mellett függő festményt.

Harry nap, mint nap figyelemmel kísérte a halálfalók tárgyalásait, azonban személyesen egyiken sem jelent meg egyszer sem. Kingsley, aki rendszerint tanúként szerepelt, és Percy, aki a jegyzőkönyveket vezette, felajánlották neki, hogy minden apróságról pontról pontra beszámolnak, sőt, ha kell, még a tárgyalásokkal kapcsolatos emlékeiket is szívesen megosztják vele, hátha kiderül valami, ami kapcsolatba hozható Piton halálfaló vagy áruló szerepével. A védelemnek elengedhetetlenül fontos volt, hogy ezekről az információkról is tudjon, illetve szükség esetén kiépíthesse a védekezést a felmerülő újabb vádak ellen.

Harry arra is szakított időt, hogy Rufus Scrimgeournak tett ígéretéhez híven nyilatkozzon a Reggeli Prófétának Voldemort pusztulásáról. Ezek után végre megérhette, hogy legalább a minisztérium felől nem érték támadások.

Ami kellemetlenséget okozott, az kivételesen a Hírverő volt. A lap egy vadonatúj cikksorozatot indított, melynek minden részében más-más iskola-, háztársa, vagy ismerőse nyilatkozott a _Kis Túlélőről_, _Aki Megmentette A Varázsvilágot._ Egyáltalán nem volt Harry ínyére ez az újfajta népszerűség, pedig ezúttal olyanok szólaltak meg, mint Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hagrid, és a meglepő gyorsasággal szabadult szabadult Stan Shunpike is.

Úgy döntött, ideje tennie valamit, hogy legalább a barátai ne keltsék tovább körülötte a hírverést. Egy rövid levélben sikerül felhívnia rá a főszerkesztő, Mr. Lovegood figyelmét, hogy a többiek helytállását és példátlan hősiességét is illene végre megfelelő módon méltatnia, így Harry legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére a sorozat ezentúl _Hétköznapi Hősök_ címen folytatódott, és a harc többi résztvevőjét dicsőítette.

Amikor már megelégelte, hogy amint kiteszi a lábát Dumbledore Menedékéből, baglyok serege repked körülötte vadidegenek leveleit kézbesítve, Aberforth tanácsára postafiókot bérelt az Abszol Úton lévő, Postabagoly Szolgálatnál. Remélte, hogy ennek is vége szakad egyszer. Már úgy érezte, betemeti ez a nyomaszó népszerűség, ami minden eddigit felülmúlt, amikor Ginny és Hermione a segítségére siettek. Látták, hogy a fiúnak sem ideje, sem kedve nincsen egyenként válaszolni a temérdek üzenetre, ezért ők elvállalták, hogy mindenkinek elküldik Harry válaszának mágikus úton sokszorosított példányát.

A könyvtárszobában esténként néha csatlakozott hozzá Aberforth is, akivel ilyenkor játszottak egy-egy parti robbantós snapszlit, elüldözve Pitont még a helyiség környékéről is. A bájitalmester szinte mindig kivárta, amíg Harry végez jegyzeteinek tanulmányozásával, és elhagyja a könyvtárat. Ilyenkor magányosan letelepedett az egyik karosszékbe, és könyveibe temetkezett, hogy elűzze az álmatlan éjszakák nyomasztó csendjét.

Harry reménykedett benne, hogy eljön az a nap, amikor a férfit sikerült kihívnia egy sakkpartira, hogy kizökkentse kissé magának való hangulatából. Ron ugyan sokkal jobban játszott mint ő, de úgy érezte, megéri a vereség és néhány gúnyos megjegyzés, ha eléri vele a kívánt hatást. Ez az alkalom azonban még váratott magára.

Aberforth hétvégenként sokszor ellátogatott a Roxfortba, hogy segítsen az igazgatónőnek, aki láthatóan számított rá, és adott a véleményére. Az idős férfi fanyar modorát kellemessé színezte a derű, mely annak volt köszönhető, hogy végre értelmes munkában vehetett részt McGalagony professzor oldalán.

A nyár folyamán Harry minden szombatot és vasárnapot az Odúban töltött a barátaival.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione és az egész Weasley család mindig kitörő örömmel üdvözölték Harryt. Időbe telt, de végül elfogadták, hogy a fiú bizonyos szempontból megváltozott, és már nem győzködték állandóan, hogy költözzön hozzájuk, az Odúba. A legnehezebb az volt, míg sikerült elérnie, hogy kedvese beérje a közösen töltött hétvégékkel, és néhány kettesben töltött órácskával. Hogy ne legyenek a család szeme előtt, délutánonként, tanulás után négyesben seprűre pattantak, és a közeli, erdővel borított dombokhoz repültek. Itt aztán rendszerint szétváltak útjaik. Végre kettesben sétálgattak, olykor kavicsokat gyűjtöttek a hűs vizű csermely partján, vagy összebújva hallgatták a madarak dalát és nézték a naplementét. Megbeszélték, hogy bár a Weasley család teljesen befogadta Harryt, visszafogják magukat előttük, amíg Ginny nagykorú nem lesz. Szerencsére addig már csak néhány hét volt hátra. A szerelmes együttlétek öleléseinek és csókjainak gyorsan elfutó percei addig is boldoggá tették őket.

Hétvégenként Piton szinte mindig egyedül volt a házban, és Harry sokszor aggódva gondolt rá távollétei alatt. A férfit legtöbbször különösen mogorva hangulatban találták vasárnap este, bár ő kikérte magának a felesleges, és számára kifejezetten kellemetlen törődést. Azt mondta, élvezi a magányt, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ez legfeljebb az első napon van így. Ilyenkor úgy tűnt, valóban szüksége van az áhított egyedüllétre. Ám vasárnap estére feltehetőleg ő is ráébredt, hogy akár bevallja magának, akár nem, hiányolja a társaságot, vagy legalábbis a többiek jelenlétének nyomait maga körül. Aberforth és Harry azonban nagy bölcsen meghagyták abban a hitében, hogy nem vettek észre mindebből semmit.

Ahogy teltek a hetek, a Wizengamot sorban nyilvánosságra hozta a halálfalók ügyeiben hozott ítéleteket. Egymás után kerültek az Azkabanba Voldemort hírhedt belső körének elfogott tagjai, többek között: Mulciber, Nott, Crak, Monstro, Alecto és Amicus Carrow. Őket sorban követte a többi halálfaló, akiket letartóztattak a Roxfort területén a támadás után.

Perselus Piton volt az egyetlen, aki szabadlábon tölthette a tárgyalásáig fennmaradó időt, mert Harry Potter személyesen vállalt kezességet érte. A bájitalmester tárgyalását augusztus 20-ra tűzték ki.

Sorra múltak a napok, és a férfi még magához mérten is egyre zárkózottabb és mogorvább lett. Nyoma sem volt már a békés hangulatú bájitalfőzéseknek. A varázsló szótlan volt, és ha csak lehetett, kerülte Harry és Aberforth társaságát, csupán Spottyt tűrte meg maga mellett.

A kneazel mintha érezte volna kiváltságos helyzetét. Bárhová indult is, árnyékként követte Pitont a házban, és mindig talált rá módot, hogy a közelében maradjon anélkül, hogy az útjában lenne.

Az álmatlanságtól szenvedő férfi továbbra is a könyvtárban töltötte a nyugtalan éjszakákat, elterelve gondolatait a közelgő tárgyalás várható kellemetlenségeiről. Spotty fokozatosan szelídítette meg a varázslót.

Az első napokban csak mellé kuporodva szunyókált. Amikor a bájitalmester végül beletörődött, és elfogadta kéretlen jelenlétét, apránként egyre közelebb húzódott hozzá. Napok teltek el mire elérte, hogy a férfi engedje, hogy az oldalának dőlve halkan doromboljon neki, és félig lehunyt, aranysárgán ragyogó szemeivel hunyorogjon rá, miközben olvas. Újabb napok teltek el, mire a pettyes bundájú jószág fejét Piton térdén nyugtatva, félig az ölében fekve osztotta meg vele az éjszakai órák nyomasztó csendjét. Piton észre sem vette mikor kezdték karcsú, hosszú ujjai lágyan cirógatni Spotty selymes bundáját, doromboló muzsikát csalva elő a kényeztetett állatból.

Aberforth és Harry tisztában voltak a kneazel éjszakai programjával, és remélték, hogy Spottynak sikerül jó hatást tennie, a komor varázslóra, vagy legalább elviselhetővé tenni számára a várakozás nyomasztó napjait.

Rengeteg tennivaló közepette, Harry majdnem megfeledkezett még saját születésnapjáról is.

Reggel, amikor felébredt, még félálomban nyújtózkodott, amikor valami hangosan koppant a padlón. Értetlenül, tapogatózva feltette a szemüvegét, és megmarkolta a sötét pálcát a párnája alatt. Tekintete előtt több, különböző méretű csomag bontakozott ki, melyek az ágy végében tornyosultak. Az egyik, egy nagyobbacska, ugráló unikornisokkal díszített papírdoboz a szőnyegen hevert.

Csakis Aberforth keze lehet a dologban - gondolta, hiszen már régebben tisztázták, hogy Dumbledore Menedékébe sem a bagolyposta, sem a Roxforti házimanók nem kézbesíthetnek küldeményt.

Lehajolt és felvette a nyújtózkodáskor lerúgott csomagot, remélve, hogy nem volt benne semmi törékeny.

A Weasley szülők ajándéka volt: egy pár kötött gyapjúzokni, és egy csomag ínycsiklandó illatú sütemény. Lelkesen bontogatta tovább a csomagokat.

Hermione ismét könyvet vett neki, azonban ezúttal nem kifejezetten a sötét varázslatokkal kapcsolatosat: _A bájitalok szerepe az aurorok munkájában. _Úgy látszott, nem bírta célzás nélkül hagyni a fiú újonnan felfedezett tehetségét.

Rontól egy sárkánybőr kviddics kesztyűt kapott, arra célozva, hogy ezután nem hanyagolhatja el tovább kedvenc sportját.

Remus és Tonks egy nagy doboz csokibékát küldtek, és a mellékelt levélben tájékoztatták, hogy néhány nappal ezelőtt összeházasodtak. Harry meglepetten olvasta fogadott keresztapja sorait, de meg tudta érteni, miért nem tartottak látványos lakodalmat: a férfi így is nehezen adta be a derekát, a felhajtást azonban nem tudta volna elviselni.

Egy ormótlan papírcsomagból Hagrid ajándéka került elő: egy valódi hippogrifftoll pennakészletet kapott.

A következő ajándék hangos pukkanással szétdurrant, amint Harry megérintette rajta a szalagot. A pukkanást kísérő fehérlő köd eltűntével láthatóvá vált, hogy a szobát teljesen elborították a szivárvány minden színében játszó lufik, lampionok, szalagok és pillanatok alatt bokáig ért a konfetti. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az ikrek küldték. Széles vigyor terült el Harry arcán arra gondolva, mit szólna most szobája látványához Piton. A mellékelt levélben Fred és George meghívták az Odúba, a Ginny nagykorúsága alkalmából szervezett születésnapi bulira. A fiú nagyon örült, hiszen eddig minden alkalommal bagolypostával, vagy a manók segítségével jutatta el kedvesének az ajándékokat, sosem volt még hasonló programon. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem hasonlít majd Dudley szülinapi bulijaira, amiket ő csak a szobájába zárva hallgathatott.

A következő csomag Ginny ajándéka volt, egy különleges pergamenkészlet. Rögtön látszott, hogy ez is a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat terméke. A tájékoztató szerint a mellékelt pennával írt levél a pecsét feltörésekor megváltoztatja tartalmát, ha nem a címzett bontja fel, és egy hosszú, unalmas iskolai beszámoló olvasható rajta Binns professzor mágiatörténet óráiról. A lány már előre gondolt rá, hogy a következő tanév nagy részében csak levélben és az oda-vissza tükör segítségével tarthatják majd a kapcsolatot. Harry már előre érezte a lány szívbemarkoló hiányát.

A takarón már csak két apró dobozka hevert. Kíváncsian bontotta ki őket. Az első egy tértágító bűbájjal, és törésálló varázslattal kezelt cikeszekkel pöttyözött bögrét tartalmazott, Harry reggeli mérhetetlen kakaófogyasztására utalva. Rögtön tudta, hogy csakis Aberforth-tól kaphatta.

A másikból az intarziás bájitaltartó ládika került elő, teljesen feltöltve a speciális életmentő főzetekkel, és egy kerek, fekete bezoárkővel.

Ginny születésnapja augusztus 11-én, keddre esett, ezért a lány nem számított még családi ünnepségre sem. Ron, Charlie és a szülei reggel felköszöntötték, azután édesapja elment dolgozni, mint minden reggel, édesanyja pedig szokás szerint sütött, főzött a konyhában.

Az egyetlen szokatlan dolog az volt, hogy furcsa módon ezúttal nem tartott igényt leánya segítségére, pedig ő kivételesen még fel is ajánlotta. Most, hogy végre nagykorú lett, betöltve tizenhetedik életévét, végre mágiát is használhatott volna a konyhában, nem csak krumplipucolót és mosogatórongyot. Végül inkább úgy döntött, kiélvezi hirtelen támadt szabadidejét, és a nap nagy részében Ronnal és Charlie-val kviddicseztek a hátsó kertben.

A meglepetésvendégek: Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Parvati és Padma Patil, Colin és Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbott és Susan Bones, valamint természetesen Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Bill és Fleur mindannyian az Abszol Úton, az ikrek boltjában gyülekeztek. Arthur Weasley közbenjárásával, pontban este hatkor közös zsupszkulccsal érkeztek az Odú kertjébe. Néhány perccel utánuk megjelent Hagrid, Remus és Tonks is.

A konyhába lépve, már terített asztal várta a vendégeket. Mindannyian suttogva köszöntötték Mrs. Weasleyt, és a lehető legcsendesebben elfoglalták helyüket a sötétben, mialatt a hátsó kertben Ron és Charlie lefoglalták Ginnyt az utolsó pillanatig. Az ikrek öklömnyi ezüstös golyókat helyeztek el a helyiség legkülönbözőbb pontjain, a többiek pedig sorra letették ajándékaikat a gyönyörű és gusztusos születésnapi torta köré. Hagrid mindössze egyetlen széket tört darabokra helyezkedés közben, Tonks pedig sikeresen leverte a konyhapultra kikészített Pukkanó Pezsgő üvegét. A fülrepesztő durranásra mindenki megdermedt, és némán várt a sötétben. Mrs. Weasley gyorsan eltűntette a romokat, majd sietve meggyőződött róla, hogy a mellette álló vajsörös üvegeknek nem lett bajuk. Harryt a mugliknál gyakran előforduló áramszünetekre emlékeztette a helyzet.

Ginny ijedten rontott be a fülrepesztő zaj hallatán, míg két bátyja szándékosan kissé lemaradva követte. A lány pálcáját előreszegezve, óvatosan lépett be a sötét helyiségbe, és egy néma varázslattal fényt gyújtott maga előtt.

- Anya, hol vagy? Mi történt?

Abban a pillanatban, amikor a pálcát körülölelő fénykör az asztal közelébe ért, hangos pukkanás sorozat hangzott fel, amitől fényesen tündöklő tűzijáték rózsák és liliomok töltötték be a konyhát. A szivárvány színei visszatükröződtek a mosolygó arcokról, és Ginny ámultan bámulta a káprázatot.

- Boldog születésnapot! - kiabálta mindenki, és sorban az ünnepelthez léptek, hogy megölelhessék.

A konyhát aranyló fény ragyogta be, és láthatóvá vált a Harry által már jól ismert Születésnapi Varázspartinak nevezett lufi, lampion, szalag és konfetti dekoráció. Mrs. Weasley gondterhelten csóválta a fejét a bokáig érő konfetti áradat láttán, de lánya boldogságát látva végül csak legyintett, és nekilátott a torta felszeletelésének.

Az este csodálatosan telt, mert végre mindenki felszabadult volt, és vidám. A hajdani DS tagjai ismét együtt tréfálkoztak és beszélgettek, a többiek pedig a jövőt tervezgették.

A torta után Ginny sorra kibontotta ajándékait, és mindenkivel váltott néhány kedves szót. Luna ajándékát, egy mágiával tartósított bogyókból és gyümölcsökből készült nyakláncot azonnal fel is vette, és nyomban helyet keresett az egyik szekrény tetején a Neville-től kapott Mérges Muskátlinak, hogy az ne támadhassa meg a gyanútlan vendégeket.

Harry alig várta, hogy elcsituljon a lány körül a kavarodás, és végre átadhassa ő is az ajándékát. A konyha egyik sarkában álltak, Hagrid hátának jótékony takarásában, amikor a lány kibontotta a kezében tartott kis csomagot. Áhítattal vette kézbe a leheletfinom anyagból készült, rugalmas anyagú kendőt. A lágy kelme arany, narancs és vérvörös színekben játszott.

- Ha megkötöd, magától nem képes kibomlani, és ráadásul még a vizet is taszítja - magyarázta Harry. - Hogy a hajad ne zavarjon kviddics közben…

- Annyira szép, hogy bármikor viselném - vágott közbe Ginny, és szenvedélyes, szerelmes csókban forrtak össze.

- Ginny, hol vagy? - kiáltotta Percy, aki mindeddig nem tudott a lány közelébe jutni, mire Hagrid előzékenyen félrehúzódott előle. Amikor a vendégek megpillantották a pirosló arccal szétrebbenő szerelmespárt, egy pillanatra mind elhallgattak. Mrs. Weasley elejtette a kezében tartott tányért, de az ikrek harsány rikkantásai megtörték a kellemetlen pillanatot.

- Hurrá!

- Éljen a szerelmespár!

A következő pillanatban újabb tűzijátékok villantak fel, és a vendégek feje fölött keringeni kezdett néhány sziporkázó denevér és minisárkány.

Mivel Ginny immár betöltötte 17. életévét, és a varázsvilágban nagykorúnak számított, senkinek nem lehetett ellenvetése, amikor napvilágra került a kapcsolatuk. Látszólag mindenki örömmel vette, hogy ők ketten egymáshoz tartoznak, sőt Fred és George kifejezetten megkönnyebbültek, hogy végre egyértelműen fény derült a régóta sejtett titkos lovag kilétére. Feltűnően büszkék voltak húguk választására. Tréfás, mégis meghatóan ünnepélyes keretek között gratuláltak Ginnynek, hogy sikerült behálóznia _A__ Fiút, Aki Megmentette A Varázsvilágot_, és Harrynek, hogy végre felismerte _Anglia Leghevesebb Tűzrőlpattant Boszorkányát_, de ezután már nem zaklatták őket. A továbbiakban inkább Ronnal csipkelődtek - természetesen Hermione háta mögött, hiszen vele egyáltalán nem volt kedvük ujjat húzni -, és kísérleti termékeik céltáblájának használták, vagy csak éles nyelvüket köszörülték öccsükön.

Az este folyamán mindenki kinyilvánította valami módon a véleményét a párocskáról.

Charlie már régóta sejtette, mi a helyzet, Ron pedig kifejtette, hogy bár régóta tart a szerelem, ő végig éberen vigyázott húga erkölcseire. Bill és Fleur kedvesen üdvözölték Harryt a családban, Hagrid, Remus és Tonks pedig kijelentette, hogy el sem tudtak volna képzelni jobb választást egyiküknek sem.

Mr. Weasley mindenesetre - miután szembesült egyetlen leánya választásával -, félig tréfásan megjegyezte, hogy Ginny addig nem mehet férjhez, amíg le nem teszi a RAVASZ-t, s ezzel mindkettőjüket meglehetősen zavarba hozta. Felesége a megszokottnál valamivel tartózkodóbb lett, ám továbbra is családtagként kezelte Harryt. Ezután azonban már nem erőltette annyira Harry hozzájuk költözését, sőt szokásává vált, hogy a legváratlanabb pillanatban látogatta meg a szerelmesek szobáit a legkülönfélébb apró-cseprő ürügyekkel. Így aztán igencsak megcsappant számukra a kettesben eltölthető idő.


	54. Chapter 54

54. fejezet - Tárgyalás

A tárgyalás reggelén Harry korán kelt, és bár sietve készülődött, mégsem tudta megelőzni a bájitalmestert. A férfi talán nem is aludt, ugyanis már pirkadatkor indulásra készen várta Harryt az előtérben. Viselkedésén jól látszott, hogy nem tart igényt sem részvétre, sem más jellegű személyes megnyilvánulásra.

Piton arca kiismerhetetlen maszkként rejtette el valódi érzelmeit. Éppen elég volt elviselnie, hogy _A Varázsvilág_ _Kis Hősé_től függ a szabadsága és a becsülete. Úgy érezte, mindent megtett, hogy felvértezze magát a várható támadásokra, és képes lesz elviselni tetteinek következményeit.

Aberforth is velük tartott, hiszen ő volt az egyik legfontosabb tanú, aki több ponton is alátámaszthatta a bájitalmester vallomását.

A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban, a Varázsbűn-Üldözési Főosztály folyosóján már várták őket a többiek. Ott volt McGalagony professzor, Mordon, Tonks és Shacklebolt. Mindannyian tanúskodni jöttek, hogy bizonyítsák Piton hűségét Albus Dubmledore-hoz, a Roxforthoz, és a halálfalók ellen harcoló Főnix Rendjéhez. Még Ginny is ott volt édesapjával, hogy ha Bellatrix Lestrange halálával kapcsolatban kérdések merülnek fel, kéznél legyen.

A bájitalmester kerülte a többiek tekintetét. Félrevonult egy sötét sarokba, és éjfekete köpenyébe burkolózva hátat fordított nekik, éreztetve, hogy egyáltalán nincs szüksége rájuk. Nem csoda, ha egyikük sem próbált szólni hozzá. Inkább Harryt árasztották el bíztató szavaikkal, remélve, hogy azok így is eljutnak a gondolataiba merült férfi fülébe.

A fiú mindenkit örömmel üdvözölt, majd magához ölelte Ginnyt néhány pillanatra. Beszívta hajának bódító virágillatát, és érezte, hogy ölelésében végre felenged benne valamennyire a várakozástól felgyülemlett feszültség. A tanúknak a folyosón kellett várakozniuk, amíg szólítják őket, így aztán mikor eljött a pillanat, Harry egyedül követte Pitont a tárgyalóterembe.

A helyiség nyomasztó légköre mit sem változott, mióta Harry legutóbb itt járt. A Wizengamot főmágusai között sok ismeretlen arcot látott, akik Dolores Umbridge, és néhány halálfalóként foglyul ejtett, mindeddig köztiszteletben álló tisztviselő helyét töltötték be. Rideg, gyűlölettel teli pillantások méregették Pitont, miközben Harryt kíváncsi tekintetek pásztázták tetőtől talpig, mintha azt kutatták volna, vajon milyen sötét mágiával vette rá a hírhedt halálfaló, hogy képviselje a védelmét.

Mint minden alkalommal, ezúttal is Rufus Scrimgeour elnökölt, és jelen volt Percy Weasley is, aki a jegyző teendőit látta el, mint a Miniszteri Titkárság munkatársa. A többi halálfaló tárgyalásával ellentétben, amelyeken jelen lehettek a sajtó képviselői is, ezúttal a miniszter utasítására zártkörű tárgyalást rendeltek el. Harry meg sem lepődött ezen. Scrimgeour bizonyára nem szívesen teregette volna ki a közvélemény előtt, hogy egy civil szervezet - a Dumbledore vezetése alatt álló Főnix Rendje -, sokkal hatékonyabban működött a társadalom védelmében, mint a minisztérium hírneves aurorjai. Harryt elégtétellel töltötte el, hogy ezúttal Rita Vitrol és purlizerpennája kívül rekedt a vaskos, fekete ajtón, amelyen semmilyen varázslattal nem lehet információkat átjuttatni.

Amikor Piton helyet foglalt a vádlottak masszív, láncokkal ellátott karosszékében, azok megalázó módon azonnal bilincsbe verték tagjait. Az arcán továbbra sem tükröződött semmilyen érzelem. Éjfekete szemei egy pillanatra vészjóslóan felvillantak, majd kihunyt bennük a lázadás szikrája. A külső szemlélőnek úgy tűnhetett, mintha a továbbiakban passzívan várjná fejleményeket. Harry torka elszorult a gondolatra, hogy sok évvel ezelőtt a férfi már ült ebben a székben. Akkor azonban még mellette állt Dumbledore professzor, akinek néhány szava elég volt hozzá, hogy felmentsék minden vádpont alól. Akárcsak őt, amikor illegális varázshasználattal vádolták, mert önvédelemből megidézett egy patrónust a Dudley-ra és rá támadó dementorok elűzéséhez.

A miniszter lassan, méltóságteljesen felemelkedett, hogy ismertesse a vádakat.

- Perselus Tobias Piton, a Roxfort Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Szakiskola volt bájitaltan professzora, vádoljuk önt: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-nak, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatójának, a Merlin-díjas, okleveles főmágusnak, a Varázslók Nemzetközi Szövetsége elnökhelyettesének, a Wizengamot főmágusának meggyilkolásával. Másodrendű vádpontként kihallgatjuk önt Bellatrix Lestrenge, valamint Tom Denem halálában való közreműködésének ügyében. Ezeken felül felelnie kell kérdéseinkre a többi halálfaló tárgyalásán felmerült bűntettekben vállalt szerepével kapcsolatban is. - A férfi monoton hangon folytatta a rutinszerű adatrögzítés céljából. - Kihallgatók: Rufus Scrimgeour mágiaügyi miniszter, Manna Stump, a Varázsbűn-Üldözési Főosztály vezetője és Arnold Peesegood, a Miniszteri Hivatal államtitkára. Jegyzőkönyvvezető: Percy Ignatius Weasley. Ezen kívül jelen van a vádlott védelmének képviseletében Harry James Potter, aki kezességet vállalt érte a tárgyalásig eltelt idő alatt.

Percy egy jókora tekercs pergamen fölé hajolva, elmélyülten jegyzetelte az elhangzottakat. Harry alaposan megnézte magának az újonnan kinevezett államtitkárt. Az ültében is magas, kissé görnyedt hátú, középkorú varázsló nevének említésére büszkén kihúzta magát, és felszegte lószerű arcát kettéosztó, hosszú, vékony orrát. Mr. Weasley már mesélt Harrynek a férfiről, aki nemrég még az Amneziátor Parancsnokság vezetőjeként dolgozott. Nagyon remélte, hogy a miniszter választása nem azt jelenti, hogy ezentúl emléktörléssel kívánják biztosítani a minisztérium népszerűségét a varázslótársadalom körében.

Úgy érezte, itt az ideje, hogy feltegye kérdéseit, ezért feltartott kézzel jelezte, hogy szót kér. A Wizengamot tagjai meglepetten bámultak rá, ám a miniszter kelletlenül ugyan, de intett, hogy beszélhet.

- Üdvözlöm a jelenlévőket! - kezdte Harry. Kissé zavarban volt, de összeszedte magát, mély lélegzetet vett, és folytatta. - Szeretném tisztázni, miért nem biztosították Mr. Pitonnak a szokásos eljárás szerinti lehetőséget, hogy vallomását előre lejegyezhesse a biztonsági bűbájokkal ellátott pergamenekre. Ha benyújthatta volna azt a tárgyalás előtt, nem kellene részletesen újra végigvennünk az eseményeket, melyek mindannyiunk számára meglehetősen nyomasztóak és fájdalmasak.

Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy első hallásra sokkal nagyobb hatást fog tenni Piton vallomása, de végig kellett játszania az előre eltervezett forgatókönyvet.

- Mr. Potter, kérem, vegye figyelembe, hogy a vádlott egy halálfaló. Sőt mi több, Tudjukki belső körének egyik tagja volt, ez nyilvánvalóvá vált a többi halálfaló vallomása alapján. Nem kockáztathatjuk, hogy sötét mágia használatával, vagy bármilyen más módon hamis vallomást tárjon elénk. Mivel az ön kifejezett kérése az volt, hogy Mr. Pitont mentsük fel az ellene felhozott vádak alól, és engedjük vissza a varázslótársadalomba, a szokásos eljárás helyett, két biztonságosabb megoldás kombinációját kell alkalmaznunk: engedélyeztük a veritaserum használatát, akárcsak a többi halálfaló tárgyalásán, és ha szükségesnek látjuk, a legilimenciát is.

A válasz nem érte váratlanul egyiküket sem. Harry az utóbbi napokban többször is szóba hozta ezt a lehetőséget Pitonnak, de a férfi nem volt hajlandó beszélni a témáról. Mindössze azt érte el, hogy a varázsló még inkább kerülte a társaságát.

- Vállalom.

Piton mélyen zengő hangja néma csendet hagyott maga után a teremben.

- Köszönöm - morogta maga elé a miniszter, elégedetlenül, mivel senki nem kérte a vádlott beleegyezését. Most mégis olyan hatást keltett, mintha ő irányítaná az eseményeket.

Manna Stump elővett egy apró kristályfiolát, maga elé varázsolt egy pohár vizet, belecseppentett néhány csepp veritaserumot, majd intett Percynek. A fiatalember odasietett hozzá, átvette, és Pitonhoz ment vele. A férfi kiismerhetetlen arccal, habozás nélkül felhajtotta az áttetsző folyadékot.

A miniszter elégedetten bólintott, megvárta, amíg a jegyző újra kezébe veszi a pennát, azután folytatta.

- Kezdjük tehát a legfontosabb vádponttal. Tárja elénk az igazságot! Milyen szerepe volt a halálfalók tevékenységében, és Albus Dumbledore halálában?

A hirtelen beállt fagyos csendben mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva várt. Az arcokon feszültség tükröződött, ahogy minden szem Piton érzelemmentes, halottsápadt vonásaira tapadtak.

A bájitalmester lassú, mély lélegzetet vett, majd vontatott hangon beszélni kezdett.

Azzal kezdte a történetet, amikor rövid idővel a RAVASZ vizsgák után megkapta élete első komolyabb megbízatását a Sötét Nagyúrtól. Egyetlen szóval sem mentegetőzött, amiért ilyen fiatalon beállt Voldemort követőinek táborába. Kizárólag a tényekre szorítkozott. A halálfalók az első háború során is először arctalanul tevékenykedtek, eltitkolva valódi szándékaikat. Igyekeztek radikális politikai csoportnak feltűntetni magukat. Bár annak idején is rengeteg vér tapadt a kezükhöz, mégis ritkán vetemedtek nyilvánosan támadásokra és gyilkosságokra. Ezek valamivel később, a jóslat megszületése után szaporodtak meg, és váltak általánossá, amikor a pusztulástól való rettegés féktelenné tette a Sötét Nagyurat. Ettől kezdve Harry családjának meggyilkolásáig szinte patakokban folyt a vér.

Piton elmesélte, hogyan hallgatta ki Dumbledore professzor és Sybill Trelawney beszélgetését, tudomást szerezve egy jóslatról, mely Voldemort vesztét sugallta egy akkoriban születő gyermek által. Beszámolt róla, hogy mindaddig sejtelme sem volt tette jelentőségéről, amíg meg nem tudta, hogy ettől kezdve Lily Potter gyermeke lett a Sötét Nagyúr elsődleges célpontja. Mivel a lány gyermekkori barátja volt, úgy érezte tennie kell valamit érte, felkereste hát az egyetlen embert, akitől Voldemort tartott: Albus Dumbledore-t, a Roxfort igazgatóját. Megosztotta vele információit urának szándékairól, és egy arctalan áruló felbukkanásáról. Elmondta, hogy az igazgató legilimentálta, és miután elnyerte bizalmát, milyen szolgálatot ajánlott fel neki. Azzal folytatta, miképpen tette le Aberforth Dumbledore előtt a megszeghetetlen esküt, mely hűségre, Voldemort elleni harcra és Harry Potter védelmére kötelezte.

Elmondta, milyen váratlanul érte a Potter család ellen indított támadás, majd megérkezve a faluba megbénította a házából kilépő Aberforth-t, hogy utána az utolsó percig reménykedve a felmentő sereg érkezésében végignézze, miként végez a Sötét Nagyúr Potterékkel. A házba elsőként belépve ő találta meg Voldemort köpenyét és pálcáját. Bizonyítékként átadta őket Lucius Malfoy-nak, mire a halálfalók - uruk pusztulásáról értesülve -, félelemtől bénultan hagyták el a falut. Nem sokkal később a helyszínre érkező Dumbledore professzor és az átkok alól feloldozott Aberforth vitték el az áldozatok holttestét, és gondoskodtak az egyetlen túlélőről, az egy évesnél alig idősebb Harry Potterről.

Beszámolt a hosszú éveken át tartó kémkedésről, mely a halálfalók tevékenységének felderítéséről szólt, majd amikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Voldemort nem tűnt el végleg a föld színéről, hanem megpróbál visszatérni, az iskola és Harry Potter védelmében kellett részt vállalnia. Amikor az ifjabb Barty Kupor és Peter Pettigrew segítségével újra testet öltött Voldemort maga köré gyűjtötte halálfalóit, Dumbledore professzor visszaküldte őt hozzá. Kémkednie kellett az újjáéledt Főnix Rendje számára, miközben el kellett hitetnie a Sötét Nagyúrral, hogy valójában neki hoz híreket legnagyobb ellenségéről. A Roxfort igazgatója tisztában volt vele, hogy Voldemort őt tekinti legnagyobb ellenfelének, ezért csak idő kérdése volt, hogy megbízzon valakit a Roxfort igazgatójának meggyilkolásával.

Piton beismerte, hogy legfontosabb feladata a sötét oldal felé mutatott hűség látszatának megőrzése volt, az információk megszerzése érdekében. Ez sokszor megkövetelte, hogy látszólag kivegye a részét a halálfalók rémtetteiből. Szerencse, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr bizonyos fokig megbecsülte beépítettnek hitt emberét, és a biztonsága érdekében felmentette a nyílt támadásokban való részvétel alól. Hogy álcáját fenntartsa, sokszor így is rögtönöznie kellett. Bevallotta, hogy saját hibájából, vakon belesétált Bellatrix Lestrange csapdájába: Megszeghetetlen esküt tett Narcissa Malfoy-nak, hogy megvédi fiát, sőt ha elbukik, végrehajtja helyette küldetését is. Sejtelmes sem volt az ifjú Malfoy faladatáról, akitől Voldemort apja hibáinak helyrehozatalát várta.

Amikor beszámolt erről Dumbledore-nak, tőle tudta meg, mi a fiú küldetése. Az igazgató parancsba adta, hogy tegyen úgy, ahogy esküje megkívánja: ha eljön a pillanat, ő legyen az, aki kioltja az életét. Azzal érvelt, hogy ő kora és súlyosan sérült keze folytán úgysem folytathatja már a harcot. Mérlegre tette az életét, egy kém jelentőségével szemben, és úgy döntött, hogy egy beépített ember lehetőségei, információi és képességei a legfontosabbak a cél érdekében. Szükség volt rá, hogy segítse az egyetlen embert, aki győzhet a gonosz ellen: Harry Pottert.

Néhány pillanatig dermedt csend ülte meg a termet, majd Piton folytatta a történetet. Felfedve áruló mivoltát felajánlotta Draco Malfoy-nak, hogy fordítson hátat a halálfalóknak, de a fiú visszaélt bizalmával, és inkább elárulta őt. Egy éjjel váratlanul meglepték a házában. Majdnem az életébe került ugyan, de sikerült elmenekülnie, hogy utolsó erejével Godric's Hollow-ba hoppanálhasson, felkeresve az egyetlen embert, akire számíthatott: Aberforth Dumbledore-t. Harry Potter akkor már ismerte a varázslót, mert többször is felkereste hajdani otthonát Godric's Hollowban, mely a férfi házának szomszédságában állt. Az már csak a véletlennek köszönhető, hogy felfedezte őt, és ahelyett, hogy megölte vagy feladta volna, mint gyűlölt ellenséget, megmentette az életét.

- Sosem hittem, hogy Harry Potter akár csak egy teát is el tud készíteni, mégis sikerült létrehoznia egy különleges bájitalt, mely képes volt meggyógyítani Voldemort kígyójának, Nagininek halálos mérgű marását - jelentette ki Piton, és fanyar mosoly futott át kiismerhetetlen vonásain. Ez volt az első halovány jele érzelemnek, amióta belépett a tárgyalóterembe.

Röviden elmondta, miképpen egyeztek meg Harryvel az együttműködésben, és mutatta meg neki szülei házát, melyet Voldemort szándékosan az ő felügyeletére bízott. Ekkor tudta meg a jóslat teljes tartalmát, melyet a fiú végül megosztott vele, akárcsak Albus Dumbledore felfedezését, Voldemort halhatatlanságának titkával kapcsolatban: A legsötétebb mágia segítségével, lelkét gyilkosságok árán szétszakítva _egy_ horcruxot készített, melyet később kígyójának, Nagininek testébe zárt. Tervet készítettek, és ezután minden eszközt bevetve segítette Harryt, hogy Voldemort kígyójának közelébe férkőzhessenek. Százfűlé főzetet használva, más halálfalók bőrébe bújva továbbra is kémkedett, míg végül sikeresen csapdába csalták, elpusztították Naginit. Ezzel végre sikerült elérni, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr újra halandóvá váljon.

Elmondta, mit tudott meg Ollivander elrablásáról, és Voldemort új, sötét pálcájának tulajdonságairól, valamint a Harry elfogására irányuló terveiről.

Piton végül beszámolt róla, miképpen szerzett tudomást a Roxfort ellen tervezett támadásról. Leleplezte magát a Főnix Rendje előtt, és közös erővel kiépítették az iskola védelmét. Előre megfontolt szándékkal sikerült csapdába csalni a Sötét Nagyurat a Titkok Kamrájában, hogy végre elpusztítsák. Röviden összefoglalta, hogyan szállt szembe láthatatlanul Voldemorttal, aki mindkettőjük pálcáját pillanatok alatt megsemmisítette. Harry magára vonta a Sötét Nagyúr figyelmét, így alkalma nyílott megszerezni a sötét pálcát, és azzal kimondani rá a halálos átkot. Azzal fejezete be, hogy a sötét pálca érintésének hatására elveszítette az eszméletét.

Piton tömören, lényegre törően beszélt. Nem cifrázta sem szavait, sem az eseményekben játszott szerepét, a hatás mégis megdöbbentő volt.

Halálos csend ereszkedett a teremre. Mindenki dermedten meredt a székben leláncolt férfire, aki ilyen rettenetes és nyomasztó eseményeket tárt eléjük. Percekig senki nem törte meg a némaságot, amíg emésztették az elhangzottakat.

Harry csak nehezen tudta palástolni meglepettségét. A veritaserum hatása alatt a férfi kizárólag igazat mondhatott, vagy legalábbis olyasmit, amit igaznak vélt. Már az is váratlan volt, hogy szóba sem került Piton Lily Evans iránt érzett szerelme, sőt a többi horcrux sem, de az, hogy Voldemort halálát is teljesen másképpen állította be, teljesen megdöbbentette a fiút. Alig várta, hogy magyarázatot kapjon a férfitől.

A miniszter felállt.

- Mondja el, mit tud Bellatrix Lestrange halálának körülményeiről! - Hangja rekedt volt, és kissé bizonytalannak tűnt. Láthatóan nem azt hallotta, amit várt, és ez kizökkentette megszokott magabiztosságából.

- Harry Potter értesített róla, hogy Ginevra Weasley kisasszonyt elrabolták. Mikor elrablói, Bellatrix Lestrange és Draco Malfoy felvették vele a kapcsolatot a lánynál talált oda-vissza ikertükrön keresztül, közölte velem, hogy a keresésére indul. A Malfoy-birtokot különleges varázslatok védik: Csak a névre szóló meghívóval rendelkező személy hoppanálhat a helyszínre. A belső kör tagjaként nekem állandó, szabad bejárásom van minden Malfoy kúriába, így én voltam az egyetlen, aki vele tarthatott. A túszejtőknek eszük ágában sem volt kiadni Miss Weasleyt és Pottert. Mindkettőjüket a Sötét Nagyúr elé akarták vinni. Amint alkalom adódott közbeléptem. Malfoy-t ártalmatlanná tettem, Bellatrix Lestrange azonban meghalt a harc során.

- Van valami bizonyítéka az elhangzottakra? - firtatta Manna Stump. - Az ön pálcája állítólag megsemmisült, Draco Malfoy pedig nem tudja megerősíteni a vallomását, ugyanis megmagyarázhatatlan módon sikerült megszöknie mielőtt kihallgathattuk volna. Meg tudja mondani nekünk, hol található most?

- Az utolsó információm Dracoról az, hogy foglyul ejtették a Weasley fivérek - felelte kimérten Piton. - Bizonyára már régen elhagyta az országot a szüleivel együtt.

- Lucius és Narcissa Malfoy egy Sipor nevű manó segítségével szökött meg a Roxfortból - tette hozzá Harry. - Feltehetőleg ő szöktette meg a fiukat is.

A boszorkány összesúgott a miniszterrel, aki ismét szólásra emelkedett.

- Most sorban kihallgatjuk a védelem tanúit, azután a Wizengamot tagjai felteszik kérdéseiket a vádlottnak.

A következő két órában minden behívott tanút töviről-hegyére kifaggattak Pitonnal és a az elhangzottakkal kapcsolatban.

Harry megerősítette, hogy személyesen látta Dumbledore professzor emlékeiben a róla és Voldemortról szóló jóslatot. Beszámolt róla, hányszor mentette meg az életét Piton, annak ellenére, hogy végig gyötörte őt az iskolaévek alatt. Elmondta, hogyan gyógyította meg Aberforth segítségével, és miként fogadta végül bizalmába. Bemutatta Dumbledore professzor hagyatéki levelét, melyben Piton segítségét javasolta. Elmesélte Nagini elpusztítását, és a végső harcot a Titkok Kamrájában - mindenben igazodva Piton vallomásához.

Aberforth szintén elmondta miként történt sok évvel ezelőtt a megszeghetetlen eskü fivére és Piton között. Megosztotta a hallgatósággal a Potter család elrejtésének, majd elpusztításának történetét, ezzel újfent megerősítve a bájitalmester vallomását.

Ginny tanúskodott Bellatirx Lestrange halálával kapcsolatban, Minerva McGalagony pedig a bájitalmester Roxfort, és a Főnix Rendje iránti hűségét támasztotta alá, akárcsak Mordon, Tonks és Shacklebolt.

Amikor mindegyikükkel végeztek, Harry ismét szót kért.

- Tisztelt Wizengamot! Tudom, hogy olyan dolgokat hallottak ma itt, melyek hihetetlennek tűnnek. Úgy gondolom, szükség van rá, hogy még egy tanút megidézzünk. Olyan személyre gondolok, aki képes rá, hogy minden kétségüket eloszlassa Mr. Piton szerepével kapcsolatban. Kérem, miniszter úr, engedélyezze, hogy behozzák az előtérből Albus Dumbledore portréját!

A jelenlévők meglepetten néztek össze. Előfordult már, hogy egy portrét tanúként kihallgattak, hogy alátámasszák vele élő személyek vallomását, de sosem volt példa arra, hogy éppen az áldozat festményét idézzék meg. A mágikus festmények ugyanis nem őriznek emlékeket haláluk konkrét körülményeiről. Jól bevált módszer szerint, szándékosan úgy illesztik a festménybe a léleklenyomatot, hogy törlődjön a halál élménye, és minden fájdalma.

- Szeretném, ha beszélne önöknek arról, milyen kapcsolatban állt Perselus Pitonnal - tette hozzá Harry, látva a bírák döbbenetét.

A miniszter kelletlenül, kétkedéssel arcán intett a két ajtónálló aurornak. A két varázsló távozott, majd néhány perc múlva visszatértek egy cizellált képkeretet lebegtetve maguk előtt. Egyikük könnyed pálcamozdulatára egy festőállvány jelent meg, társa pedig felállította rá a képet.

Minden jelenlévő várakozásteljesen meredt a festményre, kivéve Pitont.

Ha Dumbledore cukorkát nyammogó, hóbortos kedvében jelenik meg, akkor Potter minden igyekezete hiábavalónak bizonyul majd - gondolta, és elfojtott egy cinikus grimaszt.

A keretben azonban nem látszott sem szórakozott öreg professzor, sem más. Egy teljesen üres falat láttak. Mindössze az alul olvasható névtábla tanúskodott róla, hogy valóban Albus Dumbledore portréja áll előttük.

- Bizonyára felkereste a Roxfortban lévő keretét - jegyezte meg kissé károgó hangon Arnold Peesegood, aki most szólalt meg először.

Harryt az első pillanatban megbénította a kudarc. A képre meredt, várva, hogy egyszer csak felbukkan a jól ismert, bölcs arc, de hiába. Nem történt semmi. A teremben megindult a halk sustorgás, ám ő továbbra sem adta fel.

- Dumbledore professzor! - szólította a volt igazgatót, majd valamivel hangosabban megismételte. - Dumbledore professzor!

Közelebb lépett, kissé határozatlanul felemelte a kezét, és megkopogtatta az aranyozott keretet, mintha egy ajtón kérne bebocsátást. Ezúttal sem történt semmi.

- Köztudott, hogy a varázslóportrék teljesen megbízhatatlanok - közölte fintorogva Scrimgeour miközben felállt, és a bírák felé fordult. - Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy…

Egyszer csak a döbbenet hangjai hullámzottak végig a termen. A miniszter óvatosan hátratekintett a portré felé, és meglepetten elhallgatott. A keretet egy ősz hajú, kék szemű, idős varázsló festménye töltötte ki, aki félhold alakú szemüvege fölött átható pillantással pásztázta a termet. Albus Dumbledore portréja láthatóan élvezte a megjelenése által keltett hatást.

- Üdvözlöm az igen tisztelt Wizengamot tagjait. Kiemelten vonatkozik ez régi, kedves kollégáimra, és a barátaimra - mosolygott nyíltan Harryre. - Miben lehetek a segítségükre?

- Mr… khm… Dumbledore… - kezdte a miniszter, aki láthatóan nem tudta, hogyan szólítsa a varázslót, akivel nem volt felhőtlen a kapcsolata a halála előtt. - Harry Potter javaslatára tanúként szeretnénk meghallgatni önt. Most tartjuk Perselus Piton tárgyalását. Bár tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a halála körülményeire nem emlékezhet…

- Téved, Rufus - vágott közbe a portré.

A miniszter dermedten elhallgatott. Dumbledore körbejártatta éber tekintetét a teremben. Bátorítóan biccentett Harrynek, majd - amikor már mindenki azt hitte, mindjárt kihajol keretéből -, pillantása megállt a festőállvány melletti székhez láncolt bájitalmesteren.

- Már hónapokkal azelőtt tisztában voltam vele, mi lesz a sorsom. Egyedül az idejét és a módját nem sejtettem előre. Tudtam, hogy Draco Malfoy feladatául kapta Voldemorttól, hogy végezzen velem. - A bírák némelyike felszisszent, és a legtöbben elsápadtak a legnagyobb sötét varázsló nevének említésére, hiszen a név még mindig félelemmel töltött el mindenkit. - A háború végső kimenetelének érdekében úgy láttam jónak, hogy Perselus Pitonra különleges feladatot bízzak: utasítottam rá, hogy ha eljön a pillanat, oltsa ki az életemet. - A beálló néma csendet csak Percy Weasley pennájának halk sercegése törte meg. - Ma mindannyian az ő tárgyalása alkalmából ülnek itt, tehát nem feltételezhetek mást, mint, hogy megtette, amire kértem.

- Mi oka lehetett rá, hogy erre kérje a Roxfort bájitalmesterét? Tudott Piton halálfaló tevékenységéről? - kérdezte az aurorparancsnokság vezetője.

- Taktikai okokból volt erre szükségem. Természetesen tisztában voltam Perselus Piton halálfaló kapcsolataival. Én magam én küldtem őt vissza Voldemorthoz, miután újra testet öltött, és maga köré gyűjtötte régi híveit. Szükségem volt egy kémre, egy látszólagos halálfalóra. Információkat kellett szereznie a várható támadásokról, és Voldemort minden szándékáról. Csak így volt rá esélyünk, hogy keresztülhúzzuk a terveit, kiszámíthassuk várható lépéseit, és a közelébe férkőzve végül legyőzhessük őt.

- Igaz, hogy a vádlott Megszeghetetlen Esküt tett önnek?

- Ugye nem gondolták, hogy azonnal vakon megbíztam egy halálfalóban? - kék szemeit kutatóan járatta a végig az arcokon. - Hogy elnyerje bizalmamat, Perselus Piton habozás nélkül bepillantást engedett az elméjébe, és kérésemre fenntarások nélkül letette a Megszeghetetlen Esküt: Vállalta, hogy attól a perctől fogva hozzám és Roxforthoz köti a hűség, és akár az élete árán is megvédi Harry Potter életét. Mindezt a fivérem, Aberforth is tanúsíthatja, ha beidézik. A bájitaltan-professzorként eltöltött évek alatt végig rászolgált feltétlen bizalmamra, és támogatásomra. Perselus Piton tette, és az én halálom volt az ára, hogy Voldemort közelében maradhasson az árulás leghalványabb gyanúja nélkül, és információival segíthesse a az ellene vívott harcot. Számtalan emberélet megmentése köszönhető veszélyes és pótolhatatlan munkájának. Bármit követett is el ellenem, azóta is a barátomnak tekintem őt, és mélyen tisztelem, amiért viseli ezt a szörnyű terhet.

A bírák döbbent hallgatását végül a miniszter törte meg.

- Köszönjük. Figyelembe fogjuk venni a vallomását az ítélethozatalkor.

Az aurorok leemelték a képet az állványról, hogy visszahelyezzék eredeti helyére. Amikor kiléptek vele az ajtón, Harrynek úgy tűnt, mintha cinkos hunyorítást küldött volna felé az idős varázsló.

A Wizengamot még jó darabig újabb és újabb kérdésekkel bombázta Pitont. Részletekről, helyszínekről, időpontokról faggatták, ő pedig érzelemmentes vonásokkal, szűkszavúan, mindig csak a lényegre szorítkozva válaszolt rájuk.

Órákba tellt, mire sor került a döntő szavazásra. Harry szája kiszáradt az izgalomtól, Piton azonban rendületlenül állta a bámuló tekinteteket. Az íves karzaton helyet foglaló varázslók és boszorkányok komor arccal várták a döntő pillanatot.

- Döntsön hát a Wizengamot! - fordult a miniszter a bírák felé. - Szavazzon, aki bűnösnek látja Perselus Pitont Albus Dumbledore meggyilkolásában, valamint társadalomellenes bűntettek vádjában!

Magasba lendült néhány kéz - köztük az aurorparancsnokság vezetőjének keze is. Azonban a bírák legtöbbje határozottan összefonta karjait maga előtt. Percy pennája buzgón lejegyezte a szavazatok számát.

- Szavazzanak most azok, akik felmentik a vádlottat az ellene felhozott vádak alól, és hozzájárulnak, hogy a továbbiakban teljes jogú tagja legyen a varázslótársadalomnak!

Némelyek azonnal feltartották kezüket, mások lassabban, határozatlanul tették le voksukat Piton ártatlansága mellett. A lényegen azonban ez már nem változtatott.

A szavazás alapján Perselus Pitont minden vádpontban egyértelműen ártatlannak találták.

Harry megkönnyebbült mosollyal a férfihez lépett, akinek végtagjait ebben a pillantatban elengedték a mágikus láncok. Gondolkodás nélkül hozzá lépett, megragadta a kezét, és gratulált neki, mielőtt még Piton elhúzódhatott volna. A bájitalmester egy pillanatra szemébe fúrta éjfekete tekintetét, ám az arca továbbra is kiismerhetetlen maradt. Megszorította a fiú kezét, majd elfordult, és lobogó talárral kiviharzott a teremből.

Még aznap este, miután visszatértek Dumbledore Menedékébe Harry felkereste Pitont a bájitallaborban.

- Hogyan csiálta? - vonta kérdőre a férfit. - Hogyan vallott valótlant a Veritaserum hatása alatt?

- Mond valamit Golpalott három törvénye? - kérdezett vissza a férfi tanórai számonkérő stílusában.

- Igyen. Az ellenszérumok elkészítésére vonatkozik, ha jól emlékszem.

- A Veritaserum tulajdonképpen tudatbefolyásoló méregnek is tekinthető, így visszabontva összetevőire, némi kísérletezgetés és átalakítás után létrehoztam egy módosító főzetet. Ugyan nem szűnteti meg az igazmondás kényszerét, viszont bizonyos fokú szabadságot ad annak lefestésében, és módot ad bizonyos tények elhallgatására. Ha konkrét kérdést tettek volna fel például arról, hány horcrux létezett, meg kellet volna mondanom nekik.

Harry figyelmesen hallgatta a magyarázatot. Ismét bebizonyosodott, hogy a bájitalmester - ha akarja volna -, képes átadni kimagasló tudását, és igenis jó tanár lehetett volna.

- Mások is felfedezték már ezt a lehetőséget?

- Nem hinném. A saját fejlesztésű bájitalok és eljárások receptjét nem szoktam kiadni a kezemből. Elenyésző az esélye, de nem kizárt, hgoy valaki más létrehozzon hasonlót. - Szokatlanul megcsillanó szemekkel fürkészte a fiú meglepett vonásait. - Ha auror akarsz lenni, jó, ha fejedbe vésed az ilyesmit.

***

A tárgyalás másnapján Harrynek sikerült rávennie Pitont, hogy menjenek el az Abszol Útra. Idegenek előtt nem volt publikus, hogy a bájitalmesternek van tartalék pálcája, hiszen az a tény biztosította a bizalmat a férfi iránt, amíg fel nem mentették, hogy mindkettőjüké megsemmisült a Titkok Kamrájában. Az aurorok letartóztatáskor bizonyíték és lefegyverzés ürügyén rendszerint begyűjtik a vádlottak pálcáit, melyeket elmarasztaló ítélet esetén azonnal megsemmisítenek. Egy látogatás az ifjabb Ollivander üzletében fontos részét képezte Piton teljes rehabilitációjának, ugyanis a minisztérium által kiadott felmentő határozat igazolta, hogy ismét jogában áll pálcát viselni.

Piton megalázónak érezte az egész színjátékot, de Harry és Aberforth érveinek engedve mégis méltósággal viselte. A fiú már hetek óta szeretett volna új pálcát magának. Voldemort sötét pálcáját még a tárgyaláson átadták az aurorparancsnokságnak, néhány fiola Piton által készített ellenszer kíséretében, hogy megvizsgálhassák, majd megsemmisíthessék. Azóta szörnyen elesettnek érezte magát varázslás nélkül.

Az Abszol Útra hoppanálva szokatlanul nagy sürgés-forgást tapasztaltak. Utoljára Voldemort visszatérése előtt láttak itt ennyi embert. Gondtalanul sétáló, nevetgélő, nézelődő és csomagokat cipelő boszorkányok, varázslók, különböző korú gyerekek, koboldok és házimanók töltötték meg a sétálóutcát.

A újságok keltette hírverés folytán, mely részletesen a közvélemény elé tárta Harry és Piton szerepét a győzelemben, legszívesebben láthatatlanul, vagy százfűlé főzettel közlekedtek volna, de Aberforth azzal érvelt, hogy nem bújhatnak el örökké. Piton végül azzal a feltétellel engedett, hogy közvetlenül a pálcakészítő boltja elé hoppanálnak, utána pedig azonnal elhagyják a helyszínt.

Az üzlet majdnem úgy festett, mint hét évvel ezelőtt, amikor Harry először itt járt. A megállapíthatatlan korú, zilált üstökű, kissé szórakozott Ollivander helyett azonban most egy középkorú, magas, vékony, szemüveges varázsló fogadta őket.

- Üdvözlöm önöket, uraim! - köszönt, majd amikor felismerte kiket hozott a szél a boltjába, kissé kihúzta magát, és egy pálcaintéssel „zárva" állásba fordította az ajtón lógó táblácskát. - Oliver Ollivander vagyok, az apámat bizonyára ismerték. Megtiszteltetés, hogy betértek hozzám. Miben segíthetek?

Piton rideg, kimért udvariassággal átvette a kezdeményezést.

- Gondolom, nem lepi meg, ha közlöm, hogy pálcát kívánunk vásárolni.

- Természetesen, uram. - Az eladó zavarba jött. - Megtudhatnám, milyen volt az előző pálcájuk?

A bájitalmester intett Harrynek, aki azonnal felelt:

- Magyal, főnixtoll maggal, 11 hüvelyk.

A pálcakészítő lelkes mosollyal bólintott. A plafonig érő, megszámlálhatatlanul sok fiókból álló, teljes falat beborító polcrendszerhez lépett, és buzgón kereséshez látott. Különböző helyekről kiválasztott néhány pálcát, a pultra helyezte őket, majd bíztató mosollyal intett a fiúnak, hogy próbálja ki őket.

Harry kezébe vette az elsőt, az azonban semmilyen mágikus tulajdonságot nem mutatott a kezében. A következővel sem járt sikerrel. Sorra kezébe vette mindet, de egyik sem produkálta a várva várt színes szikrákat. Kissé aggódva pillantott a fejét csóváló pálcakészítőre.

- Bizonyára sokat változott az elmúlt években, Mr. Potter - nyugtatta meg a férfi, és újra kereséshez látott.

- Sokféle mágikus hatás érte őt mostanában, Mr. Ollivander - közölte kioktatóan Piton, fagyos tekintetét a férfire szegezve. Sütött róla az elégedetlenség.

Az eladó bólogatott, és magában motyogva kotorászta elő az újabb és újabb pálcákat, melyeket Harry rendre kipróbált: eredménytelenül. Piton nem állhatta tovább szó nélkül.

- Talán, ha minden fellelhető magból előszedne egyet, elindulhatnánk valamerre - javasolta kelletlenül. - A fát már könnyebb lesz azonosítani, utána már csak a méret lesz hátra.

A varázsló megtorpant, és kutakodó tekintettel méregette Pitont. A varázsló diákokon edzett, legelutasítóbb tekintetét látva, végül nem kérdezte meg, honnan ilyen járatos az ő szakterületén, hanem szemét lesütve munkához látott. Néhány perc alatt legalább tizenötféle pálca sorakozott a fiú előtt a pulton.

Harry el sem tudta képzelni, micsoda magjuk lehet, hiszen ő legfeljebb ötféléről hallott, beleértve a véla hajat, mely Fleur pálcájában volt, és a baziliszkusz szívizomhúrt is, amit Voldemort sötét pálcájához használtak. Úgy döntött, érdemes lesz ezeknek jobban utánaolvasni később a pálcakészítők könyvében.

Kíváncsiságát legyőzve sorban kezébe vette őket. Már majdnem a sor végénél járt, amikor az egyik varázspálca végre kapcsolatba lépett a belsőjében izzó mágiával, és szivárványszínben tündöklő fényözön ragyogott fel érintése nyomán.

- Érdekes… - Ollivander elgondolkodva nézegette a fiú kezében tartott pálcát. Előkapta a dobozt, melyet a sínen futó létrán felszaladva, az egyik plafon alatti fiókból húzott elő, és elolvasta az aljában található, régi, cikornyás betűkkel írt sorokat. - Mandulafa, graphorn szőre, 12 és ½ hüvelyk. Megjegyzés is van hozzá: Rubeus Hagrid által hozott mintából.

Harry csodálkozva pillantott Pitonra, miközben próbálta felidézni a ritka és veszélyes varázslényről tanultakat: a graphorn szarva ritka és drága bájital alapanyagnak számított, és rémlett neki, hogy a bőréről lepattannak a varázslatok, ugyanis még a sárkányénál is ellenállóbb a mágiával szemben. A bájitalmester csak a szemeit forgatta, a vadőr életveszélyes gyűjtőszenvedélyének eme újabb megnyilvánulása hallatán.

- Köszönöm, uram. Úgy látom, nem kell tovább keresgélnie - mosolygott Harry a pálcakészítőre.

- Örülök, hogy sikerült megtalálni azt, amire szüksége van, Mr. Potter. - A férfin jól látszott a megkönnyebbülés. - Az apám néha szívesen kísérletezett új vagy ritka alapanyagokkal. Ez a pálca is erre utal. Mindig azt mondogatta: Minden új ötletnek helyet kell adni a világban, még akkor is, ha száz év kell hozzá, hogy találkozzon azzal, amiért érdemes volt megszületnie. - A továbbra is zárkózott, és kiismerhetetlen vonású bájitalmesterhez fordult. - Önnek is segíthetek, uram?

- Ébenfa, sárkány szívizomhúrral, 13 hüvelyk - közölte fanyalogva Piton.

Az eladó invitálására a pulton heverő pálcákhoz lépett, és sorban mindet karcsú, fehér ujjai közé vette. Mindannyiuk meglepetésére egyik pálca sem produkált mágikus reakciót érintésére.

- Talán most közelítsük meg a fa felől - javasolta Ollivander, és kissé kapkodva dobozokat kezdett kipakolni a pult kissé távolabb eső részére. Egy perc sem telt el, és legalább harminc féle, különböző színárnyalatú pálca sorakozott előttük.

A diákok a Roxfortban sokféle pálcát adó fáról tanultak Bimba tanárnő óráján, sőt még Hagrid is megemlítette őket, amikor a bólintérekről tanultak, melyek kifejezetten ilyen fákon éltek: tiszafa, mogyoró, rózsafa, magyal, tölgy, fűzfa, ében, mahagóni, gyertyán, szil, galagonya, kőris, szőlővessző, dió, gesztenye… Harry nem is tudta mindet felsorolni.

Piton egyenként a kezébe vette a pálcákat. A sor felénél járhatott, amikor az egyik érintésekor kellemes meleg sugárzott ujjaiba, mintha a mágia lágy bizsergését érezte volna.

- A fa megvan - jelentette ki határozottan.

- Tehát akác - motyogta maga elé a pálcakészítő, és újra futkosni kezdett a létra, a polcok és a pult között, míg újabb pálcahalmot nem hordott Piton elé. - Talán így már a mag is könnyebben megnyilvánul majd - magyarázta.

Az akácfa pálcák magja ezúttal más és más volt, sőt néhánynak a mérete is eltért a többitől. A bájitalmester rezzenetlen arccal folytatta a próbálkozást. Ő maga is megdöbbent azonban, amikor már a második pálca kézbevételekor szinte plafonig érő színkavalkád tört elő.

Ollivander nyomban előhalászta a megfelelő dobozt. Mereven bámulta néhány pillanatig az aljában heverő pergamendarabot, majd inkább szó nélkül Piton elé tartotta, hogy maga olvashassa el.

„_Akácfa, graphornszőr maggal, 13 és ¼ hüvelyk. Megjegyzés: Rubeus Hagrid által hozott mintából."_

Harry és Piton meglepetten néztek össze, majd a férfi elkapta tekintetét, és szó nélkül eltette az új pálcát. Immár nyilvánvaló volt, miért nem talált a varázsló megfelelő magot a Harrynek kikészített pálcák között.

- Testvérpálcák… - suttogta maga elé Harry. - Biztosan az összekötő varázslat az oka...

A pálcakészítő zavartan téblábolt körülöttük. Piton sietve fizetett és elhagyta az üzletet, Harry pedig - hogy tompítsa valamennyire társa modortalanságát -, udvariasan megköszönte az ifjabb Ollivandernek, hogy ilyen készségesen kiszolgálta őket.


	55. Chapter 55

55. fejezet – Avatási ceremónia

A nyár utolsó napjai ebben az évben tanulással teltek a Roxfort végzős diákjai számára. A tárgyalás óta Harry még többet dolgozott a bájitallaborban Piton mellett, és gyakorolt a rózsakertben Aberforth társaságában. A felületes szemlélő számára Piton éppen olyan magának való és mogorva alaknak tűnhetett, mint eddig, Harry és az idős varázsló azonban észrevették az apró változásokat.

A bájitalmester kiegyensúlyozottabbnak tűnt, mint eddig bármikor, mióta ismerték. Mozdulatai már nem annyira kimértnek, sokkal inkább megfontoltnak látszottak, és majdnem minden étkezésnél csatlakozott a többiekhez.

Esténként már nem várta meg, hogy a többiek nyugovóra térjenek, hanem a könyvtárszoba sarkába visszavonulva olvasott, miközben Harry és Aberforth robbantós snapszlit játszottak. Mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy rajtuk tartja fél szemét, elárulta ajkainak kárörvendő rándulása, amikor valamelyikük kezében felrobbant a kártyapakli.

Egyik este Harry végre elszánta magát, és miután Aberforth visszavonult, hóna alatt a varázslósakk készlettel megállt a könyvébe temetkezett bájitalmester előtt.

- Km... - köszörülte meg a torkát. - Játszana velem egy partit? - kérdezte, felkészülve a várható visszautasításra. Piton elgondolkodva nézte a szépen faragott dobozt, és behajtotta a kezében tartott könyvet.

- Mi lesz a tét?

- Tessék? - döbbent meg Harry. - Mire gondol?

- A varázslóknál mindig van tétje egy játszmának, még ha csak jelképes, akkor is. Bizonyára Weasleynek nem volt mit feltennie, vagy nem akart teljesen megkopasztani, ha sosem ajánlott fel tétet. Tehát, mi legyen?

- Pénzben akar játszani? - értetlenkedett a fiú?

- Nem feltétlenül. Be kellene szereznem néhány ritka bájital hozzávalót. Gondoltam, elmehetnél helyettem az Abszol Útra. Nem igazán kívánkozom emberek közé - húzta el a száját.

- Tudja, hogy csak kérnie kellene, és szívesen elmennék...

- Ez így sokkal izgalmasabb.

- Rendben van. Mi lesz, ha én nyerek?

- Ez nem fordulhat elő - felelte Piton. Szemének csillanása elárulta, mennyire jól mulat. - Ha mégis így történne, én leszek az, aki elmegy az Abszol Útra, és fagylaltot hozok Florean Fortescue-tól.

A fiú szája máris fülig ért.

- Megegyeztünk.

Mire eljött a szeptember elseje, Harry játék közben tanúsított taktikai érzéke és helyzetértékelése sokat fejlődött, de mindez kevésnek bizonyult. A fiú többször is felkereste a Finom Füvek és Porított Porcikák üzletét, és bár minden este játszottak egy partit, a fagylaltozásra egyetlen egyszer sem került sor.

***

Harry izgatottan készülődött élete utolsó roxforti napjaira. Ebben az évben az Iskolafelügyeleti Bizottság és a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium engedélyezték, hogy szeptember első hetére halasszák az előző évi RAVASZ vizsgákat. Ráadásul az igazgatónő ezúttal a szokásos évnyitóval együtt kívánta felavatni a Roxfort alapítóinak emléket állító Ereklyék Termét.

Harry Piton és Aberforth társaságában érkezett a birtok kapujához, ugyanis a két férfi is hivatalos volt az ünnepségre. Itt találkoztak Hermionéval és Ronnal. A fiú társas hoppanálással hozta magával Ginnyt, ugyanis a lánynak még nem volt alkalma letenni a hoppanálás vizsgát. Az iskola teljesen újjáépített kapujában Hagrid fogadta őket.

- Úgy örülök, hogy mindannyian itt vagytok - üdvözölte őket, és sorra megropogtatta a fiatalok csontjait. Piton csak kimérten biccentett, Aberforth pedig barátságos vállveregetésre nyújtózkodva kerülte el a félóriás satuszerű kézszorítását, miközben cinkosan Harryre kacsintott.

A vadőr sietve elbúcsúzott, hogy időben odaérjen Roxmorts vasútállomásához, hiszen rövidesen megérkeznek az idei elsőévesek. A kis csoport továbbindult a Nagyterem felé, ahol már várta őket az igazgatónő.

- Köszönöm, hogy előbb érkeztek - mondta, miután üdvözölte őket. - A vizsgázók kedvéért ideiglenesen meghosszabbítottuk az étkezőasztalokat, és kialakítottuk a nekik szánt lakrészeket is. - Lehet, hogy szűkösen lesznek, de egy hetet ki fognak bírni valahogy. - Látva Ron fintorgó arcát, amint a mardekárosok asztalára pillant, a professzor hozzá fordulva folytatta. - Gondolom megnyugtatja, Weasley, hogy meglepően kevés mardekáros diák tért vissza a vizsgákra. Praktikus lenne, ha már most felkeresnék leendő szállásukat, és lepakolnának az ünnepség előtt. A házak klubhelyiségeiből nyitottunk egy-egy fiú és lány hálót, külön a vizsgázóknak. - Ezután a többiekhez fordult. - Kérem, tartsanak velem még egy rövid ideig. Potter, szeretném, ha megtenne nekem valamit.

Barátai és Ginny kíváncsian fürkészték Harryt, ám ő csak tanácstalanul vonogatta a vállát, miközben Piton és Aberforth nyomában megindult az igazgatónő után.

Akkor kezdett sejteni valamit, amikor beléptek a harmadik emeleti lányvécé ajtaján. A terem közepét elfoglaló, plafonig érő oszlopot márványmosdók ölelték körül, és ő azonnal felismerte azt a patinás rézcsapot, amelyet egy finoman belekarcolt kígyó ábrája díszített. Várakozásteljesen pillantott a tanárnőre.

- Lenne egy kérésem magához, Potter. Flitwick professzorral és Bill Weasleyvel speciális varázslatok segítségével lezártuk a Titkok Kamrájába vezető innenső lejáratot. Megtenné, hogy megpróbálja párszaszóval kinyitni? Az iskola biztonsága miatt tudnom kell, hogy működik-e.

Harry gyomrába lassan kúszott fel valami furcsa, szorító érzés. Rossz előérzete támadt. Tekintetét merőn a halványan megcsillanó kígyóformára szegezte.

- Tárulj! - adta ki a parancsot.

Nem történt semmi. Tanácstalanul a többiekre pillantott, és döbbent arcukról azonnal látta, hogy valami nem stimmel.

- Nem párszaszót használtál, Harry - jelentette ki Aberforth. - Próbáld meg még egyszer!

Harry régebben sem tapasztalt különbséget, hiszen pontosan ugyanúgy értette a kígyók nyelvének sziszegő szavait, mint az emberi beszédet. Ismét a kígyóra koncentrált. Kissé hunyorított hozzá, hogy pilláin keresztül enyhén elmosódottnak, életszerűbbnek tűnjön az ábra, hátha ez megkönnyíti a dolgát.

- Nyílj ki! Tárulj! - parancsolta. Ezúttal sem történt semmi. - Ugye most sem beszéltem kígyónyelven? - kérdezte, de csak fejcsóválást kapott válaszul.

Szorongva bámulta a csapot, miközben egy kéz nehezedett a vállára.

- Minden rendben lesz, Potter - hallotta a bájitalmester mélyen zengő hangját. - Többen is láttuk, hogy máskor sikerült. Tegyünk próbát más módszerrel!

Piton könnyed pálcamozdulatára jókora, egyhelyben tekergőző óriáskígyó jelent meg előttük a mosdó kövezetén. Harry az állat drágakőként fénylő szemeibe nézett, és felrémlettek előtte a Nagini halála előtti pillanatok. Hirtelen kirázta a hideg, Piton arcára pillantott, majd mély levegőt vett, és megszólalt.

- Érted, amit mondok?

A fenséges állat ékkőhöz hasonlatos szemét a fiúra meresztette, kinyújtotta felé villás nyelvét, és sziszegve tekergőzött tovább. Társai némán figyelték.

- Azt hiszem, ez nem fog menni - jelentette ki csalódottan. - Sajnos nem tudok segíteni.

- Úgy tűnik, hogy Voldemort halálával elveszítetted ezt a kivételes képességet. - magyarázta Piton, miközben egyetlen pöccintéssel eltüntette az imént megidézett kígyót.

- Akkor most honnan fogjuk tudni, hogy sikerült-e lezárni a lejáratot? - firtatta Harry.

- Perselus, kérem, ellenőrizné, hogy feketemágiával kinyitható-e? - kérdezte az igazgatónő.

Piton többféle varázslatot végrehajtott, míg végül leeresztette a pálcáját.

- Biztonságosnak tűnik, de azért én is rátettem egy észrevehetetlen jelzővarázslatot. Azonnal jelezni fogja, ha elmozdulnak a mosdók.

Az igazgatónő megköszönte a segítséget, majd az idős varázslóval halkan beszélgetve előreindultak a nagyterem felé. Harry kissé lemaradva követte őket Pitonnal.

- Nem kellett volna, hogy váratlanul érjen. Végül is várható volt, hogy a bennem lévő lélekdarab pusztulásával megszűnik minden, ami kapcsolatban állhatott vele - jegyezte meg a fiú az iménti kudarcra célozva, miközben keserűen csóválta a fejét. - Örülnöm kellene, hogy ettől is megszabadultam, most mégis hiányérzetem van.

- Sosem könnyű elfogadni, hogyha elveszítünk valamit, ami különlegessé tett minket. Nincs nehezebb, mint elfogadni az átlagosságot - válaszolta halkan a férfi. Fürkészőn a fiú arcára pillantott. - Ettől azonban még nem leszel kevesebb, mint ami eddig voltál. Minden, amit átéltél egyedivé, és különlegessé tesz, akármi is történjen később.

Harryt megnyugvással töltötték el a szavak, ugyanakkor meglepődött a férfi hozzáállásán. Piton régebben annyit hangoztatta, hogy ő egy átlagos - sőt átlag alatti - varázsló, hogy viszonyuk megváltozása ellenére sem várt tőle ilyen fokú megértést.

- Köszönöm.

***

A Nagyteremben már gyülekeztek a diákok, a tanárok és a különleges alkalomra meghívott vendégek, akiket Mrs. Figg terelgetett a helyükre. Harry leült Ron és Ginny közé.

- Tényleg, hogy vált be a macskás vénasszony? - kérdezte súgva barátját.

- Hát… a stílusa valamivel jobb, mint Frics volt, de az a rengeteg macska rémes. Ráadásul befogadta Mrs. Norrist is miután visszajött, és az a dög valahogy kiképezte a többi szőrcsimbókot is a járőrszolgálatra. Még jó, hogy mi engedélyt kaptunk a mászkálásra, mert mindenhol ott vannak - felelte fintorogva.

- Szerintem nagyon jó így - szólt közbe Hermione. - Csámpás nagyon szereti Mrs. Figget.

- Ráadásul sokkal jobb büntetőmunkákat oszt ki - súgta Ginny vigyorogva Harrynek - Ron legutóbb behordta a sarat, és ezért macskaalmot kellett takarítania egy héten keresztül. Mind a tíz macska után, és persze varázslat nélkül.

Ron fújt egyet, és civódásuk láttán Harryt kellemes érzés töltötte el, mintha semmi nem változott volna. Amikor azonban felpillantott, és meglátta a tanári asztalnál az összegyűlt vendégeket, rájött, hogy már semmi sem lesz olyan, mint régen.

McGalagony professzortól jobbra ültek az iskola jelenlegi tanárai, balra pedig a vendégek: Rufus Scrimgeour, Arnold Peesegood, mint új államtitkár, Madame Marchbanks az Iskolafelügyeleti Bizottság vezetője. Mellette foglalt helyet Aberforth Dumbledore, Perselus Piton és Remus Lupin, aki mosolyogva intett a fiatalok felé, amikor látta, hogy észrevették. Ott volt Nymphadora Tonks és Kingsley Shacklebolt, az ezúttal kissé megilletődöttnek látszó Arthur és Percy Weasley, valamint az asztal végén Rémszem Mordon és Mundungus Fletcher, aki ezúttal egészen összeszedte magát, és nem viselte kopott-nyűtt holmijait.

- Köszöntöm a Roxfort volt, jelenlegi és leendő diákjait, tanárait és vendégeinket - kezdte meg beszédét az igazgatónő. - A mai nap több szempontból is rendhagyó iskolánk történetében. Az év végén bekövetkezett drámai események ellenére büszkén jelenthetem be, hogy a Roxfort újjászületett romjaiból, és idén is szeretettel várja a tanulni vágyó fiatalokat. Mi több, kivételesen egy teljes hétig e falak között vendégeskedhetnek előző évben végzett diákjaink is. Mivel év végén nem volt alkalmuk letenni a RAVASZ-t, ez idő alatt lehetőségük lesz rá, hogy képességeiket és tudásukat bebizonyítsák a vizsgabiztosok előtt. Mielőtt azonban hozzálátnánk a megszokott beosztási ceremóniához, szeretném bejelenteni a tanári karban történt változásokat. - Szavai nyomán halk moraj futott végig a diákság sorain. - Immár véglegesített igazgatóként visszavonulok a tanítástól, és mivel Fleur Weasley gyermeket vár, új tanerőt jelenthetek be átváltoztatástan-tanárként: Aberforth Dumbledore veszi át a tantárgy oktatását, valamint a Griffendél házvezetői teendőit is.

Harry meglepetten nézett az idős mágusra, akinek szeme huncutul megcsillant felé. Most értette meg, miért járt egész nyáron Aberforth a Roxfortba.

- Perselus Piton professzort tisztázták minden ellene felhozott vád alól, azonban, mivel nem kíván visszatérni hozzánk tanítani, a bájitaltant továbbra is Horatius Lumpsluck tanítja majd. - Jól látható volt, ahogy a tanulók nagy része megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott a hír hallatán. - Amire hosszú évek óta nem volt példa, idén is Bill Weasley marad a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárunk. Charlie Weasley szintén az iskolában marad, hogy vadőrünkkel és Mágikus Lények Gondozása tanárunkkal, Rubeus Hagriddal valamint öccsével, Gróppal együtt továbbra is gondoskodjon a sárkánycsaládról. Erre azért lesz lehetőségünk, mert az iskola idén végre bekapcsolódhatott a Nemzetközi Sárkánymegmentési Programba. Felkérném a diákokat, különösen az elsőéveseket, hogy maradjanak távol a Tiltott Rengetegtől és a sárkányoknak kijelölt területtől! Hogy még egy jó hírt közöljek, meg kell említenem, hogy a háborús veszélyek elmúltával úgy döntöttem, idén harmadévtől felfelé a diákok minden hétvégén ellátogathatnak Roxmortsba, ha a szüleik engedélyezik számukra. - Örömteli moraj futott végig a diákok sorain, ugyanis többen hallottak már róla, hogy a nyár folyamán új fióküzletet nyitottak az ikrek a Mézesfalás szomszédságában. Az igazgatónőnek fel kellett emelnie hangját, amikor folytatta. - Most pedig következzék a beosztási ceremónia!

Erre aztán mindenki újra elhallgatott, hiszen ez volt az évnyitó legizgalmasabb eseménye. Mint minden évnyitón, ezúttal is felzendült a Teszlek Süveg dala, mely mindeddig a tanári asztal előtt, egy széken várta, hogy rá kerüljön a sor. A dal ezúttal egész más hangvételű volt, mint eddig bármikor.

_Új nap virradt fel, végre vége a rettegésnek:_

_Voldemort nincs már, a halálsereg eltűnt végleg. _

_Biztonság és derű vár ma a Roxfort falai közt,_

_mert győzött a kiválasztott a gonosz nagyúr fölött._

_Ismét egy lett a négyből; a házak egysége már_

_négy az egyben – de látod, most is négy csoport vár: _

_Ha bátor a szíved és tiszta, és jól vág mindig eszed, _

_megmondom: ezentúl itt, a Griffendélben lesz a helyed._

_Ha tudásvágyad legnagyobb, téged a Hollóhát vár, _

_de ha ravasz vagy, ezen túl is helyed a Mardekár. _

_Végül, ki olyan, mint bármely vidám varázstanonc,_

_lásd, a Teszlek Süveg akkor a Hugrabugba oszt._

_Így folytatja hát a_ _négy ház az ősök_ _örökét,_

_csak vidám versengés töltse el mindünk szívét!_

_Béke és biztonság óvjon, hisz hősök közt élhetsz ma már,_

_s minden ház több hősre büszke, bármelyik tancsapat vár._

_Habár a Griffendél adta a kiválasztott ifjút nekünk_

_nem győzött volna zord tanára nélkül seregünk._

_Iskolánk dísze lett az alapítók négy ősi_ _ereklyéje._

_Gyertek, és megsúgom, kinek melyiket kell követnie!_

_Sorban jöjjetek_ _beosztásra most mind ide hozzám,_

_és kezdjük a tanévet büszkén egy új kor szép hajnalán!_

A figyelem a terem végében csoportosuló tizenegyévesek csoportjára terelődött, akik idén Hagrid szárnyai alatt - vagy inkább háta mögött -, várakoztak. A vadőr előrevonult egy pergamentekercset szorongatva, és megállt a tanári asztal előtt, a Teszlek Süveg mellett. A félóriás kissé zavarban volt. Megköszörülte torkát, megigazította pöttyös csokornyakkendőjét, majd nekilátott a nevek felolvasásához.

Harry meglepetten figyelte az aprónak tűnő gyerekeket. Hihetetlennek tűnt szármára, hogy hajdan ő is ilyen apró volt, és hasonló, lelkesedéssel vegyes várakozással állt a beosztás előtt.

Miután minden elsőéves elfoglalta helyét háza asztalánál, és elcsitultak az üdvrivalgások is, McGalagony

ismét szólásra emelkedett.

- Mielőtt vacsorához látnánk, még egy fontos feladat áll előttünk. Kérem, mindannyian fáradjanak utánam! A diákok rendezett sorokban kövessék a prefektusokat!

A legtöbben tanácstalanul nézegettek egymásra, de lassanként mindenki megindult a tanárok és a vendégek nyomában. Az igazgatónő egyenesen a tanári szoba ajtajához vezette őket. Amikor mindenki betömörült az erre az alkalomra tértágító bűbájjal megnövelt helyiségbe, McGalagony professzor megállt a négy alapító életnagyságú festménye előtt, hogy néhány szóval összefoglalja az iskola alapításának történetét. Végül a kép mögött feltáruló csigalépcsőn lefelé haladva mindannyian a Titkok Kamrájába jutottak.

A fényárban úszó, jókora csarnok ámulattal töltötte el azokat, akik még sosem jártak itt. A prefektusok mögött állva sorakoztak fel a diákok, elhelyezkedve a házaik színét viselő szőnyegfolyamokon. A tanárok, és a vendégek az ereklyetartó emelvények két oldalán álltak, csak az igazgatónő, a miniszter és az államtitkár állt közvetlenül előttük. Még az iskola kísértetei is megjelentek, és a terem egyik felső sarkában lebegve távolabbról figyelték az eseményeket. Az oszlopok tövében némán várakozva ott álltak a Roxfort ellátását végző házimanók is.

- Kedves vendégeink, tanáraink és diákjaink! Ez a hely évszázadokig csak legendaként élt képzeletünkben, majd több mint ötven évig a rettegett Titkok Kamrája nevet viselte. Az iskola egyik alapítója, Mardekár Malazár hozta létre ezt a csarnokot, és a hozzá tartozó alagútrendszert, hogy otthont adjon egy félelmetes szörnyetegnek, ami nem volt más, mint egy baziliszkusz. Hat évvel ezelőtt, egy sötét és gonosz varázslat segítségével elszabadították a szörnyet, ám szerencsére néhány diákunk hősies helytállásának köszönhetően a szörny elpusztult, és az eset egyetlen emberéletet sem követelt. Ennek a különleges helyiségnek azonban a kígyó pusztulásán kívül egy másik örömteli eseményt is köszönhetünk: A sors fintora, hogy az elmúlt tanév végén Mardekár utolsó leszármazottja, aki Voldemort Nagyúrnak nevezte magát, éppen ebben a teremben távozott el örökre az élők sorából. - A jelenlévők nagy része jól láthatóan megborzongott, és többen nézelődni kezdtek, mintha azt keresnék, nem bújik-e meg az oszlopok árnyékában a sötét mágus. Az igazgatónő tovább beszélt. - Mindeddig kizárólag párszaszóval lehetett felnyitni az ide vezető lejáratot, ám a Sötét Nagyúr pusztulásával immár nincs olyan varázsló, aki ezen a módon lejuthatna ide. Létrehoztunk hát egy másik lejáratot, amelyen át ma önök is idejutottak.

Dean Thomas, Luna, Neville és még jó néhányan kíváncsi tekintettel méregették Harryt, hiszen köztudott volt, hogy ő is beszéli a kígyók nyelvét. Ron is oldalba lökte barátját, ám a fiú finoman megrázta a fejét.

- Csak álmodtad - súgta oda Harry, és intett, hogy hallgassák tovább a beszédet.

- Nemrég az iskola birtokába jutott a négy alapító egy-egy fennmaradt ereklyéje, melyeket Voldemort sötét varázslatokhoz kívánt felhasználni - folytatta az igazgatónő. - Mától fogva itt helyezzük el őket, örök emléket állítva azoknak, akik minden tudásukkal és bölcsességükkel a Roxfort kiteljesedését szolgálták. Ezt a helyiséget ezentúl tehát az Ereklyék Termének nevezzük.

A csarnokot zúgó taps töltötte meg, visszhangot verve a magas falak között.

- Az Ereklyék Termét egy olyan személy fogja felügyelni, aki bár már elhagyta ezt az anyagi világot, az egyik ereklye jogos örököseként boldogan elvállalta ezt a feladatot. Szeretném bemutatni Hollóháti Hedvig leszármazottját, Mrs. Eleonora Eileen Prince-t. - A kísértet lassan előlebegett a több áttetsző alak háta mögül, és büszkén kihúzva magát megállt a levegőben a hajdani őse fülönfüggőjét őrző ereklyetartó mellett. - Most átadnám a szót, Rufus Scrimgeour mágiaügyi miniszternek.

- Mindenkit üdvözlök, ezen a jeles napon! - vette át a szót az oroszlánsörényszerű loboncot viselő férfi. - E jeles alkalmat megragadva szeretném tiszteletemet és a varázsvilág háláját kifejezni mindazok felé, akik részt vettek a sötétség elleni harcban, azok felé, akik megsínylették az elmúlt évek háborús eseményeit, és legfőképpen azok iránt, akik életüket áldozták a cél érdekében. - Szavait hosszabb néma csend követte. - Úgy érzem, méltóképpen kell megemlékeznünk hőseinkről, akik vállalták a veszélyeket és nap, mint nap életüket kockáztatták a háborúban, vagy éppen a végső harc során. Mindannyian megkapják az újonnan alapított Dumbledore-díjat, melyet ezentúl azoknak adományozunk, akik a Roxfort és a varázsvilág védelmében önzetlen cselekedeteikkel kiérdemlik. - Némi hatásszünetet tartott, majd ünnepélyesen folytatta. - Kérem, lépjen elő Harry Potter!

Harry megrökönyödve állt egy pillanatig, de barátja finoman meglökte hátulról, így kénytelen volt elindulni. Scrimgeour komor arccal rázott vele kezet, miközben átadta az arasznyi aranyszobrocskát, mely a volt iskolaigazgatót ábrázolta.

A fiú szédelegve ballagott vissza a helyére. Nem hallotta a tapsvihart, észre sem vette a gratuláló vállveregetéseket. Nem várt elismerést azért amit tett, hiszen nem volt más választása. Azonnal átlátott a szitán: Azzal hogy a miniszter elismerte a hősök érdemeit és ezt vállalta a varázslótársadalom előtt, a maga módján nyilvánvalóan felhasználta őket a minisztérium helyzetének erősítésre. Ám ez most legkevésbé sem érdekelte Harryt.

- Hermione Granger és Ron Weasley!

Harry barátai zavartan mosolyogva néztek össze. A lány arcát pír színezte, Ron pedig kissé bambán követte barátnőjét. A miniszter mindkettőjükkel kezet fogott, azután a Weasley fiú már idétlenül vigyorgott visszafelé, boldogan hallgatva a nekik szóló tapsot.

Kitűntették még az igazgatónőt, akiről kivételesen lehullott a szigorú álarc, és meglehetősen megilletődöttnek tűnt, valamint a harcban részt vett tanárokat is. Megemlítették Grópot is, aki nem fért be az épületbe, ezért Hagrid vállalta, hogy elviszi neki a kitűntetést. Ezután elismerték a két auror, Nymphadora Tonks és Kingsley Shacklebolt, valamint Arthur és Percy Weasley érdemeit a roxforti csatában vállalt szerepükért. Sokak meglepetésére kitűntették Remus Lupint is, akinek egyúttal munkát is ajánlottak a Varázslényfelügyeleti Főosztályon.

A következő név azonban néma csendet hagyott maga után.

- Perselus Piton!

A bájitalmester lobogó fekete talárral, mogorván, zárkózott arccal lépett a miniszterhez.

- Mr. Piton, felajánlunk önnek egy tanácsadói pozíciót az aurorparancsnokság legújabb csoportjában, mely a megszökött halálfalók felderítésével, és sötét varázslatok hatástalanításával foglalkozik.

- Sosem vágytam rá, hogy ilyen munkát végezzek - felelte a férfi szúrós szemekkel méregetve a minisztert.

- Kérem, gondolkozzon az ajánlaton!

Piton kezében az aranyszobrocskával kiismerhetetlen arccal elfordult, és válasz nélkül visszalépkedett a vendégek közé.

- Utoljára egy különleges személyt szeretnék szólítani: Dobbyt a házimanót.

Halk pukkanás kíséretében megjelent a miniszter előtt az apró, törékeny lény, teniszlabda méretű, zöld szemeivel csodálkozva állva a reflektorfényben. A miniszter intésére óvatosan közelebb lépett.

Hatalmas szemeiben örömkönnyek csillogtak, amikor gyengéden a kezébe vette a díjat.

- Dobby, az első manó, aki kitüntetést kapott! - szája széles mosolyra húzódott, miközben magához ölelte a kis aranyszobrocskát. A háttérben álló házimanók lelkes üdvrivalgásban törtek ki, Hermione pedig alig látott a könnyektől, amikor barátaival együtt gratulált a hozzájuk lépdelő manónak.

Amikor elcsitult a tapsvihar, Scrimgeour egy hosszabb pergamentekercset vett elő, és mindenkinek elismerő oklevelet adott át, aki az eddig említetteken kívül részt vett a Roxfort védelmében vívott harcban.

Miután a Főnix Rendjének tagjai, Rémszem Mordon, Mundungus Fletcher, a Weasley ikrek, valamint két diák, Gabrielle Delacour és Luna Lovegood is átvették az elismerést, McGalagony ismét előlépett.

- Gratulálok mindenkinek! Most pedig térjünk vissza a Nagyterembe, és lássunk neki, az estét megkoronázó ünnepi vacsorának!

***

Harry talán soha nem érezte ennyire boldognak magát a Roxfortban, mint ezen a héten. A RAVASZ vizsgák ellenére úgy döntött, igyekszik kiélvezni az utolsó itt töltött napokat. Legtöbbször a könyvtárban, vagy a parkban tanult barátaival, és Ginnyvel, aki majd év végén fog vizsgázni, így a régebbi tananyagok átismétlésénél szívesen csatlakozott hozzájuk. Végre senki előtt nem kellett eltitkolni szerelmüket. Igyekeztek tudomást sem venni a közelgő elválásról, csak élvezni az együtt töltött időt.

Az utolsó nap reggelén egyszerre szomorkás és várakozásteljes hangulatban ültek a Griffendél asztalánál. Ezen a napon már nem voltak vizsgák, csak az ünnepélyes bizonyítványosztás szerepelt a napirenden. A megkönnyebbülés jó étvágyat varázsolt a végzősök asztalához, ahol mindenki jóízűen falatozott.

Amikor megérkezett a posta, Hermione csak rápillantott a Reggeli Próféta főcímére, és máris a fiúk elé terítette a lapot. Hetek óta először, a hírlap ismét érdekes híreket közölt.

**Francia aurorok a szökésben lévő Malfoy család nyomában**

Franciaországban tegnap újra feltűnt Lucius Malfoy és családja, akiket a Wizengamot távollétükben ítélt el többek között halálfaló tevékenység, megvesztegetés és gyilkossági kísérlet miatt. A francia aurorok szoros munkakapcsolatban állnak hazai kollégáikkal, és megfigyelés alatt tartották a Malfoy-birtokot, így azonnal megkísérelték elfogni a nemzetközi körözés alatt álló személyeket.

A szökevények elfogását egy öreg, ám igen elszántnak látszó házimanó hiúsította meg, aki többféle manóvarázst is alkalmazott gazdáinak védelmében. A rövid harcban senki nem sérült meg.

A szemtanúk leírása szerint a menekültek szegényes, mugli ruhákat viseltek, ami arra utal, hogy muglinak álcázva, varázstalan környezetben igyekeznek elkerülni az igazságszolgáltatást. Nem is csoda, hiszen a hatóságok a család hazai birtokait és minden vagyonát lefoglalták, széfjeiket zárolták, hogy - akárcsak a többi elítélt halálfaló vagyonából -, kártalaníthassák a halálfalók áldozatait, és családjaikat.

A nyomozók szerint a Malfoy család egyetlen lehetősége, hogy kicsússzanak üldözőik kezéből, ha mugliként, muglik között, mugli munkát vállalva tengetik napjaikat. Ez a jövő azonban teljesen elképzelhetetlennek tűnik e rátarti, elkényeztetett és hiú, aranyvérű család esetében.

Ron arcán kaján vigyor terült el az olvasottak nyomán. Úgy érezte, végre elégtételt kapott, amiért Draco Malfoy évekig családja gazdagságával kérkedett, és állandóan a Weasleyk szegénységét ócsárolta.

- Nehéz elképzelni, amint Lucius Malfoy mugli állást vállal, és mondjuk porszívóügynökként, vagy szobafestőként dolgozik - jegyezte meg Harry.

- Valószínűleg Imperius átokkal, és dekorációs varázslatokkal tevékenykedne - ábrándította ki fintorogva Hermione. - Nem az a fajta, aki bepiszkolja a kezét.

- Vajon a kis görény, mit csinálhat? Amennyire utálja a muglikat, és amilyen tenyérbe mászó képe van, szerintem bárhová megy, mindenki megutálja. Előkelő család és pénz nélkül semmit sem tud felmutatni - folytatta Ron.

Na és Piton mit fog csinálni majd, miután felszabadult a vállára nehezedő terhek alól? Vajon hogyan birkózik majd meg a hétköznapokkal? - csapongtak a bájitalmester felé Harry gondolatai, aki bizonyos szempontból hasonló cipőben járt, hiszen neki is egy új életet kellett felépítenie.

- Én Narcissa Malfoyt sem tudom elképzelni, amint takarít, ruhát mos, főz, vagy mosogat - zökkentette ki gondolataiból Ginny.

- Idáig biztosan nem süllyedt - ellenkezett Hermione. - Ne feledjétek, hogy velük van Sipor. Éjjel nappal dolgozhat szegény, hogy kielégíthesse gazdáinak extrém szükségleteit.

- Azok után, amiket tett, te még képes vagy sajnálni Siport? - szörnyülködött Ron. - Manójogok ide vagy oda, ha ember lenne, ugyanúgy elítélték volna, mint a halálfalókat.

- Egy manót kényszerítenek fajának mágikus törvényei, ezt ne feledd!

- Hermione, gondolja arra, hogy Dobby is képes volt ellenszegülni Malfoyék parancsainak, és milyen sokszor segített engem ellenük - próbálta belátásra bírni a lányt Harry. - Nem feltétlenül ártatlan minden manó. Közöttük is lehet olyan, aki velejéig romlott, nem csak az emberek között.

- Talán igazad van, mégis nehéz elfogadni, hogy ilyen a sorsa - sóhajtott a lány.

- Én akkor is örülök, hogy mugliként kell élniük - zárta le végül a beszélgetést Ron.

Ebéd után az összes végzős diák az idei hetedévesekkel együtt a nagyteremben gyülekezett. A tanári asztalnál ott ült a teljes tanári kar, és a RAVASZ vizsgákon közreműködő összes vizsgáztató. Az igazgatónő beszélni kezdett.

- Kedves végzős diákok! Minden évben eljön a pillanat - még ha idén kissé késve történik is -, amikor hetedéves tanulóink leteszik a Roxfort kínálta legmagasabb szintű vizsgát, a RAVASZ-t, azaz a Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlatot. - A boszorkány rövid szünetet tartott, és tekintetét végighordozta az asztaloknál helyet foglaló fiatalokon. - Örömteli érzés látni, hogy a kezünk alatt felcseperedő diákok immár felnőttek, és most az élet küszöbén állnak, hogy továbblépjenek ezen az akadályokkal teli úton. Számos lehetőség nyílik meg most önök előtt, hogy munkát vállaljanak, vagy továbbtanuljanak, ahogy képességeik és eredményeik lehetővé teszik. Azonban egyúttal szomorú is ez a pillanat, hiszen emlékeztet rá mindannyiunkat, hogy az elmúlt évek boldog pillanatai immár soha nem térhetnek vissza, ahogyan önök sem fogják többé a Roxfort padjait koptatni.

Harryt máris hiányérzet és veszteségtudat töltötte el a gondolatra, hogy el kell hagynia a helyet, melyet hosszú éveken át valódi otthonának érzett.

- Először is szeretném kiemelni iskolánk legjobban teljesített tanulóját, aki nem csak iskolaelső volt, hanem a RAVASZ vizsgákon is hibátlanul teljesített - folytatta az igazgatónő. - Talán ő egyike lehet ama ritka kivételnek, akik egyszer visszatérhetnek a Roxfort falai közé professzorként, ha úgy hozza a sorsuk: Hermione Granger, kérem, fáradjon ide hozzám!

A lány bíborpiros arccal lépdelt McGalagonyhoz, aki a bizonyítvány mellé egy dicsérő oklevelet is átadott neki. Ezután sorban minden diák átvehette a sajátját, mely tartalmazta, hogy mely tantárgyból milyen eredményt ért el a záróvizsgákon. Harry és Ron évfolyamtársaik gyűrűjében örvendeztek, és gratuláltak egymásnak.

Azon senki nem csodálkozott, hogy a vizsgákon Hermione teljesített a legjobban az évfolyamban, de az már nagyobb meglepetést okozott, hogy állandó nyüstölésének eredményeként Ron is elérte az aurorképzőhöz szükséges eredményeket. Harry is jól teljesített, hála Piton és Aberforth segítségének, valamint Hermione kölcsönadott mágiatörténet jegyzeteinek. Még Neville is letette a szükséges vizsgákat, sőt, kiválóan teljesített gyógynövénytanból.

Mindannyian felvonultak a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe, hogy összecsomagoljanak, és elbúcsúzzanak háztársaiktól.

A Kövér Dáma festménye ezúttal szélesen mosolygott, és egy - szerencsére meglehetősen rövid - búcsúzó versike után volt csak hajlandó kinyitni a klubhelyiségbe vezető ajtót. A hetedévesek előreengedték a végzősöket, akiket odabent fülrepesztő üdvrivalgás és ünneplés fogadott. Harry ámultan nézett körül. Akkor sem látott ennyi édességet, dekorációt és vajsört egy rakáson, amikor a Griffendél megnyerte a házkupát. Mindenütt felismerte a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat termékeit, és a Mézesfalás finomságait, melyek megbűvölt tálcákon kínálták magukat. A Roxfortban töltött utolsó néhány órában a kandalló köré telepedve felelevenítették a Roxfortban töltött évek legizgalmasabb, legszórakoztatóbb eseményeit, kifigurázták a tanárokat, egymást és önmagukat, és csodálatosan szórakoztak, amíg el nem jött az indulás pillanata.

Ekkor mindannyian csomagjaikkal együtt levonultak a Bejárati Csarnokba. Harry mellett Ginny lépkedett, kezében Hedvig kalitkájával. Miután a többiektől elbúcsúzott, a lány a fiúhoz fordult.

- Harry, nagyon fogsz hiányozni.

- Te is nekem, Ginny - felelte a fiú, miközben két kezébe fogta a lány kezeit. Mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt folytatta. - Tudod, az aurorképző csak októberben indul, és az nem ilyen bentlakásos iskola. Oda csak hétfőtől péntekig kell bejárni. Igaz, ilyenkor elég sokáig tartanak az órák, ráadásul sokszor gyakorlati kutatásban is részt kell venni a minisztériumban… Viszont minden hétvégém szabad lesz, és ha te Roxmortsban leszel, engem semmi nem tarthat vissza, ha velem szeretnéd tölteni az időd…

- Igen! - sikkantotta halkan Ginnyi, és boldogan a fiú nyakába ugrott. - Hát persze, hogy szeretném!

- Aztán meg ott van a tükör is. Ha beszélni szeretnél velem esténként, csak szólítanod kell, és ott leszek. Valószínűleg annyit kell majd tanulni mindkettőnknek, hogy gyorsan el fog repülni ez az év.

Szerelmes csókkal búcsúztak, azután Harry, Ron és Hermione Neville-el és a többiekkel együtt kilépett az iskola kapuján.

Hagrid vállalta, hogy elkíséri az iskolát elhagyó diákokat a birtok kapujáig. Menet közben könnyes szemekkel hátba veregette Ront, hogy a fiú majdnem orra esett, gyengéden megsimogatta Hermione haját, aki könnyein át mosolyogva nézett fel rá. Hagrid egy szót sem bírt kinyögni, csak sóhajtozott folyamatosan. Végül csatlakozott Harryhez, és egymás mellett ballagtak mindketten a tájban gyönyörködve. Ekkor a fiúnak eszébe jutott valami.

- Hagrid, képzeld el, az új pálcám magja egy olyan graphorn szőre, amit te adtál Ollivandernek. Mikor volt neked graphornod? Ugye már nincs meg?

A vadőr meglepetten pillantott a fiúra, azután szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

- Ez már évekkel ezelőtt történt. Még a szüleid is ide jártak. A helyzet az, hogy a feketepiacon vettem a kis vakarcsot. Persze tudtam én, hogy nem lenne szabad, de hát annyira aranyos volt, és nagyon megsajnáltam, ahogy ott kucorgott a koszos ketrecben az Abszol Úton, hogy nem bírtam otthagyni. Azt gondoltam, hogy meg tudom szelídíteni, és ha felnő, elfér majd a Tiltott Rengetegben a többi fenevad között.

- Tudott erről valaki? Nem féltél, hogy bajt okoz majd?

- Á, nem az volt a baj. Egyedül az édesanyád, Lily tudott róla, ugyanis sokszor segített nekem, amikor valamelyik állat beteg volt. Ő főzte nekem a bájitalokat a gyógyításukhoz, és cserébe én szívesen hoztam neki az erdőből bájital hozzávalókat a készletébe. - Harry egyre érdeklődőbben hallgatta a történetet. - Véletlenül látta meg, amikor egy unikornisnak hozott gyógyírt a lábára. Azonnal felismerte, mégis nagyon megtetszett neki a kis méregzsák. Azt mondta, szívesen részt vesz a kísérletben.

- Milyen kísérletben? - faggatta Harry, miközben kissé borsózott a háta.

- Hát… állítólag már mások is próbálkoztak graphorn szelídítéssel… Gondoltam, hogy ha a tesztrálokkal sikerült, talán ez is menni fog…

- És azután mi történt?

- Egy ideig jól ment a dolog. A kis jószág már megtűrt minket a közelében, sőt, Lilynek azt is engedte, hogy megérintse. Úgy látszott, ő is kötődik hozzá… Aztán egyik nap, amikor beléptem az istállóba, már nem volt életben. Azt hiszem halálos átok végzett vele. - A félóriás nagyot nyelt, és mélyet sóhajtott. - Bizonyára nekem akartak keresztbetenni vele, talán ki akartak rúgatni az iskolából. Megölték, de a testét már nem tudták magukkal vinni, mert látták, hogy jövök. Lily nagyon szomorú volt. Együtt temettük el a Tiltott Rengetegben. Szerettük volna, ha marad valami utána, ha értelmet nyer a létezése, ezért vittem a szőréből Ollivandernek. Akkoriban sokat kísérletezett újdonságokkal.

- Hát azt hiszem, jól döntöttetek - válaszolta Harry, és elővette új pálcáját. - Ennek a párja Pitonnál van. Érdekes, nem?

- Valóban. Tudtad, hogy a graphorn szőre is különleges képességekkel rendelkezik? - Harry a fejét rázta, hiszen csak a szarvának és bőrének tulajdonságairól tanultak. - A bőre ugyan ellenállóbb még a sárkányénál is, és visszaveri a bűbájokat, a szőre azonban éppen ellenkezőleg viselkedik: képes elnyelni bizonyos varázslatokat, így azokat hatástalanítja. Ne gondolj valami nagy dologra! A bénító és altatóvarázslatok ellen azonban kifejezetten hatékony. Persze pálca magjaként sejtelmem sincs, hogyan működhet…

Eközben a kapuhoz értek. A vadőr kitárta a vadkanokkal díszített kovácsoltvas kapuszárnyakat, és a diákok kiözönlöttek rajta. Csak a három barát állt mellette továbbra is tétovázva.

- Jól van, gyerekek! Azért nincs vége a világnak! - mormolta a félóriás, és egyszerre megölelte mind a hármukat. - Találkozunk hamarosan, majd meglátjátok.

Kibontakoztak Hagrid karjaiból, és megtörölték könnybe lábadt szemüket. Mindhárman felnyalábolták csomagjaikat, és kivonszolták a kapun. Mosolyogva integettek. Még látták, amint a férfi kifújta az orrát egy zsebkendőbe, mely máshol asztalterítőnek is elment volna, azután a kapu bezáródott és Hagrid visszaindult a kastélyba.

A három barát egymás felé fordult.

- Azt hiszem, most pár napig nem találkozunk - jegyezte meg Ron. - Jövő hétvégén viszont eljöhetnél hozzánk, Harry. Anyu mondta, hogy mindenképpen hívjalak meg.

- Megígértem Ginnynek, hogy eljövök Roxmortsba minden hétvégén - felelte Harry. - De egy Mrs. Weasley-féle vacsorának nem tudnék ellenállni.

- Oké, akkor pénteken várunk.

- Hermione, te mit fogsz csinálni? Eldöntötted már? - fordult a lány felé Harry.

- Azt hiszem, még gondolkodom rajta a héten. Ezzel a bizonyítvánnyal túl sok lehetőség áll nyitva előttem, és hirtelen azt sem tudom, hová kapjak. Legszívesebben veletek mennék, de azt hiszem, nem elégítené ki az igényeimet az aurorképző. Hétvégén én is az Odúban leszek. Addigra többet tudok majd.

Harry még egyszer megölelte barátait, azután bal kezével megfogta a ládáját, jobbjával pedig Hedvig kalitkáját, és hoppanált. Dumbledore Menedékébe indult.

***

Harry megállt a Napos-Domb aljában, és szétnézett a késő délutáni nap fényében fürdő tájon. Aranyszínben fürödtek a Merengő-Medence lankái, akárcsak a földből egyszer csak előtüremkedő épület ormai. Harry Piton útmutatásai nyomán lépésről-lépésre hatástalanította a védőbűbájokat, majd belépett Dumbledore Menedékébe. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a bájitalmester már várt rá az előtérben.

- Remélem, nem zavarom - jegyezte meg a fiú, miközben a férfi visszazárta az ajtót mögötte.

- Dumbledore professzor úgy rendelkezett, hogy az a szoba a tiéd - emlékeztette a bájitalmester, Harryt azonban zavarba hozta Piton furcsa viselkedése.

- Értem. - A lába mellett fekvő ládára pillantott, majd az összefont karral őt méricskélő férfire. - Azon gondolkoztam az utóbbi napokban, hogy mi legyen ezután. - A bájitalmester kérdő tekintetét látva folytatta. - Most, hogy Bellatrix Lestrange az Azkabanban van, és Malfoyék sincsenek az országban, akár a Grimmauld téren is lakhatnék… Bár az is igaz, hogy ha elkezdődik az aurorképzés, csak hétvégenként lennék ott, illetve akkor is sokat vendégeskednék az Odúban, szombatonként pedig Roxmortsban találkozom Ginnyvel… Hát szóval… - Észrevéve, hogy össze-vissza habog, így inkább elhallgatott.

- A Grimmauld térre Sipornak is bejárása van, ezért egyáltalán nem biztonságos számodra - jelentette ki komoran Piton. - Ha úgyis alig tartózkodsz egyhelyben, akár itt is tárolhatod a holmidat. Nem hinném, hogy túl nagy helyet foglal - tette hozzá cinikus fintorral az arcán, majd egy pálcaintéssel kinyitotta a folyosóra nyíló ajtót, és a fiú szobája elé reptette a ládát.

- Még két hét van az iskolakezdésig. Biztosan nem fogom zavarni?

- Felkértek, hogy készítsek el néhány meglehetősen összetett bájitalt az Aurorparancsnokság számára. Nem érek rá veled foglalkozni, azonban, ha túl sok a szabadidőd, hasznodat látnám a laborban. Elég szűkös határidőt szabott a minisztérium. Ilyen veszélyes főzetekkel a tankönyvekben úgysem találkozhattál, és ahogy ismerlek, rád fér a gyakorlás, ha nem akarsz mindjárt az első évben kibukni a felsőoktatásból.

- Ezek szerint elfogadta Scrimgeour ajánlatát? - döbbent meg Harry.

- Mondjuk inkább úgy, hogy belementem egy kötetlen, tanácsadói szerepkörbe. Speciális bájitalokat kell kikísérleteznem, ami mellett a sötét varázslatok elleni védekezés kifejlesztésében veszek részt. Manna Stump ugyan megpróbált rávenni, hogy a szökött halálfalók utáni nyomozásban is vegyek részt, de erre nem voltam hajlandó.

- Örülök, hogy újra van munkája - mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten a fiú.

- Talán úgy tűnt, mintha eddig unatkoztam volna? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton, majd hátat fordított, és megindult a labor irányába. - Ha azt akarod, hogy hasznodat vegyem, egy óra múlva legyél a laborban!

- Kicsomagolok, és ott leszek. A pálcákkal kapcsolatban lenne még valami - állította meg Harry. - Beszéltem Hagriddal. - Piton lassan megfordult, és kutató tekintettel várta a folytatást. - Azt a graphornt, amelyiknek a szőre a pálcáinkban van, anyával együtt nevelték annak idején.

A férfi elgondolkozva bólintott, majd lendületesen megfordult, és tovább sietett a folyosó kanyarulata felé. Mielőtt eltűnt, még visszaszólt:

- Szükségem lenne néhány újabb hozzávalóra is, úgyhogy vacsora után jónéven vennék egy sakkpartit.

Mire Harry odakapta a fejét, már csak fekete talárjának utolsó lebbenését láthatta. Arcán széles mosoly terült el a gondolatra, hogy vajon milyen lesz a bájitalmester lakótársként. Úgy látszik, van, ami soha nem változik, de talán nem is feltétlenül szükséges. Egészen megszokta már Piton modorát, és ettől valahogy még inkább otthonosan érezte magát itt. Végre minden nyomasztó tehertől mentesen, kíváncsian várta mit tartogat számára a jövő.

A rózsakert felől aranylóan ömlött be a napfény a földig érő üvegablakokon keresztül, miközben a dolgozószoba felől egy főnix halk trilláját zengett végig a házon.

Vége

Kedves Olvasó!

Köszönöm, hogy végigolvastad, jobb esetben végigizgultad, nevetted, vagy átkozódtad velem együtt ezt kissé hosszúra nyúlt történetet.

Tudnod kell, hogy ez a regény nem jött volna létre Severosa bíztatása nélkül, és rémesen tele lett vona elütéssel, és vesszőhibával Totyizselé, Severosa és Arwen bétázása nélkül, úgyhogy mindhármunk örök hálával tartozom.

(Bár bizonyára így is előfordult ilyesmi, főleg a történet első felében, és visszaolvasva a szórendekkel is rendszeresen hadilábon álltam, szóval elnézést kérek a zökkenőkért, de ez életem legelső írása ;-)

Külön köszönet illet mindenkit, aki a vette a fáradtságot, és véleményt írt a fejezetekhez. Ha valaki még nem tette volna, és van kedve hozzá, szívesen venném, most így a befejezés után is. Akár ide, akár a ficblogba írhattok: ?t=326

Hogy folytatás lesz-e, még nem tudom, de novellányi ötleteim már vannak, úgyhogy semmi sincs kizárva. :-)

Exmemoriam


	56. Chapter 56

**Kedves Olvasó!**

**Köszönöm, hogy végigolvastad, jobb esetben végigizgultad, nevetted, vagy átkozódtad velem együtt ezt kissé hosszúra nyúlt történetet. **  
**Tudnod kell, hogy ez a regény nem jött volna létre Severosa bíztatása nélkül, és rémesen tele lett vona elütéssel, és vesszőhibával Totyizselé, Severosa és Arwen bétázása nélkül, úgyhogy mindhármunk örök hálával tartozom.**  
**(Bár bizonyára így is előfordult ilyesmi, főleg a történet első felében, és visszaolvasva a szórendekkel is rendszeresen hadilábon álltam, szóval elnézést kérek a zökkenőkért, de ez életem legelső írása ;-)**  
**Külön köszönet illeti Harcoskát, aki megírta a kedvemért az utolsó fejezethez a Süveg dalát.**

Ha valakit érdekel, a teljes könyv letölthető PDF formátumban a weblapomról.

**Nagyok köszönöm a visszajelzést mindenkinek, aki a vette a fáradtságot, és véleményt írt a fejezetekhez.**  
**Ha valaki még nem tette volna, és van kedve hozzá, szívesen venném, most így a befejezés után is. **  
**Akár ide a fórumbe, a vendégkönyvbe, vagya Merengő ficblogjába is írhattok**.

**Eredetileg nem állt szándékomban folytatni ezt a regényt,  
mégis azon kaptam magam, hogy már egy új történeten gondolkozom,  
amelyben kiderül majd, hogyan alakul a továbbiakban Piton, Harry és a többiek, például a Malfoy család sorsa.**

**A címe előreláthatólag: **_Perselus Piton és az utolsó halálfaló._

**Üdvözlettel:**

**Exmemoriam **


End file.
